Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story
by TDDolphin21
Summary: Cody has been chosen as the new keyblade master. He and three other Total Drama contestants travel through the Disney Worlds looking for their friends while also trying to restore their world. Story follows the plot of the first Kingdom Hearts game, with some differences. It will also lead to CodyXBridgette pairing. Rated T for some blood, language and suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1 - Dive Into the Heart

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Total Drama. They are owned respectfully, by Square and the Walt Disney Company, and Teletoon.**

**Introduction: What's up guys, The name's TDDolphin21. Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story marks my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. It basically plays the same way as the first Kingdom Hearts game, but there are some differences. Obviously Cody is the main character instead of Sora. Another thing is that I've brought in a few worlds from the second game into this story, plus a couple of brand new worlds. One of which I think old Disney Channel fans will love. I won't say which though, don't wanna spoil anything you know. There are other differences that I don't want to spoil either. Guess you'll just have to read and find out. _"Laughs evily."_**

**Rated T for mild blood and some inappropriate words.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Dive Into the Heart**

The short, brown-haired teenaged boy opened his eyes. Cody looked around this new area he was in and saw nothing but darkness all around him.

"Oh man, where am I?" said Cody. He then looked down to where he was standing.

Cody was standing on some kind of circular floor, with a mural of a beautiful girl with short black hair and wearing a yellow and blue dress with a cape. She held an apple in her left hand. surrounding the girl were seven small circles, each with a picture of a bearded man in them (six bearded men and one rather dopey-looking man). On the edges of the floor were more, even smaller circles with pictures of animals in them.

"This is really weird," he said. "How did I get here?" Cody began to look around at this strange, but beautiful room he was in. There were no doors. "Great, how am I supposed to get out of here".

Then a strange voice spoke.

_"So much to do. But so little time."_ the voice spoke. Cody looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but there was nobody there._ "Take your time, don't be afraid. The way is still shut."_

Cody was confused. "OK, this just got weirder." the tech geek said. "What way? What's still shut?"

Suddenly a light shined down out of the dark ceiling. It fell directly onto the middle of the floor. Cody was in awe of this sight. Then the voice spoke again.

_"Now, Step foward. Can you do it?"_

Still in awe, Cody walked forward into the center of the light. Immediately, three gray pedestals rose from the ground. On each pedestal, there was a different weapon floating a few inches above it. One was a red shield, with three circles in the center. another weapon was a small staff, the top was blue and in the same shape as the shield's center. The third one was a sword with a yellow handle.

_"Power sleeps within you."_ The strange voice spoke again. _"If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."_

"Oh wow, I get to choose a weapon?" Cody asked himself, rather excitedly now. "Its like I've jumped right into Warriors of Lordia. Awesome!" He decided to look at each weapon in turn. Cody walked over to the shield first. When he picked it up, the eerie voice spoke again.

_"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all." _It informed him. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

Cody thought for a moment. The shield didn't look that powerful, and it was rather small. Cody knew that this wouldn't protect him very well. He put the shield back down on its pedestal and went to look at the staff. the voice spoke again as he picked up the blue wand.

_"The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._ _Is this the power you seek?"_

He bit his lip as he thought. It did look powerful. And he always chose to be a mage in WoL. He looked over to the sword. He decided to look at it as well before he made up his mind. So he set the staff down, walked over and picked up the sword. Like before, the voice told him of the weapon.

_"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

After hearing the voice describe the sword. The tech geek didn't need to think about his choice anymore. he excitedly said "Yes." He then started swinging the sword around. His fun was spoiled however, when the sword vanished in a flash of light a few seconds later.

"Oh, come on!" complained Cody, stomping his foot in aggrevation.

_"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

"What, I have to give up one of the weapons? I've never played a game where you had to give up one of the starting weapons."

Cody went through both options in his head. He looked to the shield and remembered that it wasn't very powerful to him. So he walked over to it and picked it up again.

_"You give up this power?" _The voice asked. "Yes." answered Cody. Like the sword, the shield disappeared in a flash of light.

_"You've chosen the power of the Warrior. You've given up the power of the Guardian. Is this the form you choose?"_

"Yes." Cody told the voice.

Immediately the pedestals, including the one Cody was standing on, started to sink into the floor. "Oh crap!" He yelled, almost losing his balance. He jumped off his pedestal and started to look around. To his horror, the floor started to break like glass. within seconds Cody was falling into darkness, screaming a high-pitched scream as he fell.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed. "Oh man! If this is a dream?! Then please let me wake up!"

Cody continued to fall for what seemed like forever. In reality it was probably only a couple minutes. Then he looked up (or down, if your falling I guess) and saw that he was falling toward another circular mural. This one had another girl on it. She had blonde hair and was wearing a bright silver ball gown. Around her were pictures of castle towers, a horse, and a strange-looking, round-shaped carriage. As well as smaller pictures on the edge of the mural. These were of dancers, and three had slippers that, to Cody, looked like they were made of glass in the southern, eastern and western pictures.

Cody braced for impact. Instead he started to fall more slowly until his feet touched softly down onto the floor, leaving him unharmed.

"What! How did that.." stammered Cody. "What is going on here? This is starting to get really weird now." He looked around for a couple seconds before the strange voice spoke again.

_"There will be times you have to fight." _it said. And as it was talking, a strange shadow appeared in front of Cody and started moving around on the floor. then it rose from the ground and filled out it's true shape. It was a little smaller than Cody, it was black in color, had bright, yellow eyes, and two antenna coming from its head. Now Cody was scared, he had nothing to fight this monster with. _"Keep your light burning strong."_

"Easy for you to say!" Cody yelled at the voice. "I have nothing to fight with because my sword vanished earlier!"

As he yelled that. there was a bright light in Cody's right hand. There in his hand was the sword he had picked in the last area.

_"You've gained the power to fight."_ the strange voice spoke to him.

Cody stood there holding the sword, looking up, embarrassed. "Heh heh, ok. Shutting up now." he said apologetically. He then looked back toward the monster and noticed that at least ten more had popped up in the last minute. Cody looked back at his sword, then back to the creatures, and got into a battle stance. they began to jump at him and scratch at him. Cody slashed at them and was able to kill half of them.

Occasionally they would turn back to their shadow form, so Cody wouldn't be able to hit them. But once they regained their original shape, he was able to strike them down. Eventually, Cody got to the last creature, and with one final slash he killed it.

"Wow!" Cody said, looking at the sword in awe. "Now I wish I would've chosen a swordsman in WoL. This is so cool."

_"All right. You've got it." _praised the voice. Cody puffed his chest out and had a cocky little smile on his face. His celebration didn't last. Darkness began covering the floor. once this darkness reached Cody, he started to sink into it. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break free, and soon he disappeared within it.

Cody opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in that strange world anymore. He was back at Playa de Losers on Total Drama Island. He looked around and saw that only Duncan, Gwen and Courtney were there. Duncan was playing with his knife over by the cabana. Gwen was sitting at the pool's edge. Courtney was sitting in a chair close to Duncan.

"Hunh. That's weird." Cody said, puzzled. He looked around the pool area. "Where's everyone else? And what was that place I was in?" A minute later he shook that question off. "I guess it was just a dream." Looking over to Gwen, he put a cocky little smile on his face and strutted over to the goth girl.

"Hey Gwen." he said, with a little swagger. Then he asked "You want some company?" Now that she and Trent weren't dating anymore, he figured that this could be his oppurtunity. Gwen didn't turn around. She asked him a question though, but it was in the same voice as the one he's been hearing.

_"What are you so afraid of?"_

That shocked Cody, he truly wasn't expecting that. "I guess I'm still in this stange dream of mine." he said sadly. He sighed and decided to answer the question. "I guess being different from everyone else."

_"Being different? Is that really so scary?"_

"To me it is" Cody answered truthfully. He then went over to Duncan. "Duncan, is that you?" he asked hopefully.

_"What do you want out of life?" _Duncan asked in the same voice as Gwen. He looked up at him though, still twirling his knife in his hand. Cody sighed again, but answered Duncan's question as well.

"Well, I'd like go to places I've never been to. That's all I can think of right now."

_"See rare sights huh?"_ That was all he asked.

"Yes" said Cody. Finally, he walked over to Courtney. He was expecting the same as with Gwen and Duncan so the tech geek just stood there, waiting for her question. Sure enough, Courtney looked at him and spoke in that same strange voice like the other two.

_"What's most important to you?" _she asked. This was an easy question for Cody.

"My friends are most important to me." Cody answered honestly.

_"Is friendship such a big deal?" _

"It is to me."

All of a sudden there was a bright light. Cody put his hands up to shield his eyes and waited for the light to go away. After a minute, Cody took his arms away from his face and saw that the whole hotel, along with Duncan, Courtney and Gwen, were gone.

Now he was back in another dark area. And standing on another circular mural. This time there was a very beautiful girl on it, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a gold crown and a blue dress. She also held a rose in both her hands. her image was surrounded by thorns, except for three large circular portraits of what looked like the outlines of three elderly women wearing pointed hats.

"Arrggh!" Cody screamed in aggrevation. "What am I even doing here?! Why is this happening?!"

A light shone down from the dark sky like in the first place he was in. Hoping that this was the way out, Cody walked toward it. He looked up as he got closer to the light, to see if he could see what this one would entail. Then the voice spoke again.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _it said. Cody looked behind him, and sure enough, he did have a pretty large shadow. After looking at it again though, he could tell that something wasn't right. Because it was moving on its own.

Suddenly, Cody's shadow rose out of the ground. That alone would've freaked him out, except that his shadow had now turned into a large monster. It must have been at least twenty-five feet tall. It had hair that was sticking out like octopus arms, and some of them were wrapped around it's mouth, covering it. It had large yellow eyes like the little monsters Cody saw earlier, and it had a large, heart-shaped hole in it's stomach.

Cody was now really scared and started to back away from this creature.

_"But don't be afraid."_ said that voice again. Cody thought that was easy for it to say. _"And don't forget..."_

"Don't forget what?!" Asked Cody, almost hysterically. But the voice didn't answer. He continued backing up till he was at the very edge of the mural. He looked at the mountain of a monster in the face. He knew what he had to do, but how was he going to do it?

Cody took his sword out and ran toward the beast. He attacked his legs, but that wasn't doing any damage. And there was no way Cody was gonna be able to reach his head. But he saw that the monster's arms were at jumping level for him to attack. So Cody began to slash at them. Cody saw that there was some dark matter coming from them after attacking the hands. He somehow knew that it was working so he continued with attacking there. The monster would sometimes slam his fist into the ground and would get stuck. That was Cody's oppurtunity to do more damage, but little monsters would sprout from his stuck hand. So Cody had to beat them as well as this leviathan.

Eventually, the large monster started to stumble. Unfortunately, Cody's sword disappeared at the moment he was going to attack his head.

"NOOO!" yelled Cody. "Why now!" He jumped back when he saw one of the monster's large arms come toward him. Then he dodged the other arm that came toward him. Cody looked into it's eyes, not noticing that the floor was turning to darkness until it was too late. Cody then felt himself sinking into the floor. The monster was watching as the teenaged tech geek was disappearing into the floor.

Cody struggled with all his might. But he couldn't escape. When the darkness was up to his mid-torso. That eerie voice spoke one final time.

_"...You hold the mightiest weapon off all." _Now Cody was up to his shoulders in the darkness.

I don't wanna die!" He yelled, trying hard not to panic. "I can't die! Not yet! I've still never had a girlfriend!" He was struggling and struggling with all his might, but it was no use. The darknes was now covering Cody's face. However, he was able to hear the last words that the strange voice spoke to him.

_"So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."_

* * *

"Cody!" someone was screaming. "Cody, wake up dude."

Cody opened his eyes. He was in his hotel room. Tyler was standing there looking down at him with a worried look on his face.

"Tyler?" Cody asked "What happened?" Then all the memories came rushing to him. "Wait, where's that huge monster! and all the little ones! and the sword and that voice!"

Tyler slapped him to snap him out his weird rambling.

"Oww." said Cody. "What was that for Tyler?"

"Dude you were talking crazy." He replied. "I had to do something to snap you out of it. Man, you must of had one heck of a nightmare, Cody."

Cody let what Tyler said sink in, while still rubbing his face from being slapped. Was all of that a dream? No, it couldn't have been. Could it? It felt so real to him.

"Come on, Cody." said Tyler, bringing Cody out of his thoughts. "Lets head down to the pool. Everyone else is already down there."

"Ok, just give me a minute will ya?" asked Cody. Tyler nodded and left the room. Leaving Cody alone. He just sat on his bed, and turned his thoughts back to that place.

"Was that a dream? I don't know." he thought to himself, hugging his legs. "What was that place?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a castle in a faraway world. A white duck was walking down the corridors of the castle. He wore a blue mage uniform, complete with a pointy blue hat. He had a smile on his face as he walked past a group of walking broomsticks whose arms were carrying buckets of water.

He stopped at a set of large doors. He knocked once, and a smaller portion of the large doors opened to let the duck into the throne room. The room itself was large enough that a cathedral could sit comfortably in it. The duck walked toward the pair of thrones.

"Good morning your majesty!" said the duck happily, bowing as he walked. "Its nice to see you this morn-"

As he got closer, the duck noticed that the throne was empty. "WHAT!" The duck exclaimed.

From behind one of the thrones a dog appeared. This dog was yellow, with black ears and a skinny black tail. It also had a red collar and a letter in it's mouth. The duck recognized the seal on the letter and took it from the dog. he opened the envelope and carefully read the letter. After reading it the duck blinked, and immediately sprinted out of the throne room at top speed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

He made it out to the courtyard. The duck found who he was looking for. It was a large dog wearing armor. He was sleeping in the middle of the garden with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. The duck mage reached the knight and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up!" the duck yelled. "This is serious!"

Goofy continued to snore. furious, the duck pointed his finger into the air and screamed. A small bolt of lightning fell and hit the sleeping Goofy.

"Doh-Wow!" screamed Goofy after getting electricuted. He was awake now, he was still a little groggy. His eyes met the mage. "Hey there Donald." said Goofy. "G'morning."

Donald cut him off. "We've got a problem Goofy. But don't tell anyone."

Goofy looked confused, then he asked "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen." Donald said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Daisy?"

"Noooooo!" Donald yelled, annoyed at the knight's ignorance. "Its top secret!"

Goofy looked past Donald and greeted "Uh, g'morning ladies."

Donald froze. "What." he said weakly. He slowly turned around and saw two figures there. One was a female mouse wearing a pink dress and a royal crown on her head. The other was a white, female duck wearing a purple dress and a tiny crown on her head. The female duck glared at Donald while the mouse smiled.

"Hahaha" laughed Donald nervously as he looked at the two animals.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**So What did you guys think? I had to watch the whole destati part of the game in order to get the details right. I hope I did a good enough job with it.**

**Feel free to review. I hope you all liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Weird Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Total Drama. They are respectively owned by Square and the Walt Disney Company, and Teletoon.**

**Author's Notes: Whats up guys, TDDolphin21's back with the second chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. I didn't mention this in chapter 1, so I'll tell you guys now that this story takes place right after Total Drama Action. Although if you read the first paragragh of this chapter, it'll tell you that. So, my bad. Hahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Weird Thoughts**

* * *

**Playa de Losers - Pool Area**

The twenty-two teenagers were all hanging around the pool area of Playa de Losers, on the island where the reality show "Total Drama Island" took place. It was the day after the end of Total Drama Action, Duncan had won the million dollars, and now everybody was celebrating the end of their contracts with the show. Tomorrow everyone would be going back home, so they wanted to party as much as they could before they all went their seperate ways.

A volleyball net had been set up in the pool. The ones playing were Leshawna, Harold, DJ, and Trent. Owen and Izzy were both eating at the buffet table. The table was already halfway cleaned through. Tyler and Eva were throwing a frisbee to each other. Tyler looked as if he was having fun, while Eva had the same look she always wore on her face, an angry one. She would throw the frisbee too far and poor Tyler kept stumbling trying to catch it.

Noah was trying to read, but the constant blabbing of Katie and Sadie about Justin, who was diving off the diving board, was keeping him from concentrating on his book. Ezekiel was laying in lounge chair, wearing his sunglasses and his Z chain. On the other side of the pool were Lindsay and Beth, who were sunbathing in two more lounge chairs. Near them were Bridgette and Geoff, making out as usual.

Duncan, Courtney and Gwen were all at the cabana. Courtney was trying to read a magazine, but Duncan was listening to his Upod a little too loudly. She had to yell to get his attention. Gwen was sitting a couple seats away from the couple, listening to them bicker. She laughed as Duncan stood up for himself, they both turned to her.

Courtney was glaring daggers at Gwen, making her a little nervous. Duncan however, looked at her thoughtfully, which made her blush a little. Seeing this, Courtney looked back at Duncan and angrily pushed him into the pool.

Everyone looked like they were having fun except for two of the them.

Heather was sitting apart from everyone else, reading her magazine. No one was paying the raven-haired girl any mind. Why would they? After everything she put them through.

The other person was Cody. He was sitting in the hot tub with his arms crossed on the side, his head resting on his arms. He was looking toward the pool. His mind was still focused on that place he was dreaming about.

_"But was it a dream?"_ Cody thought in his head. A place like that couldn't exist in anything but a dream. Those monsters that he saw couldn't have been real. Or could they? When the monsters actually hit him with their attacks, they would actually hurt. Cody knew that someone couldn't actually get hurt in their own dream, could they? and surely one would wake up out of fright from falling into a seemingly endless abyss in a dream like that wouldn't they?

Cody sighed, putting his head in his arms. "This is so confusing." he said aloud.

Bridgette and Geoff finally broke away from their long kissing to catch their breath. It was then that Bridgette looked over and saw Cody.

"Is Cody alright?" she asked her boyfriend. She was concerned about Cody's meloncholy-like state. "He looks depressed."

Geoff looked over toward the tech geek. "Beats me Bridge," said Geoff. "He looks like he missed out on the sickest party ever."

They looked over at Cody again, and saw him put his head into his arms. Bridgette's concern for him grew after seeing this.

"Tyler says he's been like this all day." said DJ, standing near them. He had obviously decided to take a break from volleyball. He too was looking at Cody with concern.

"Did something happen to him?" Bridgette asked him. DJ shrugged.

"Apparently he had a strange dream last night. Thats what Tyler told me anyway. I guess its really gotten to him, poor guy."

The surfer girl looked back to the tech geek. She hated seeing someone look so down. Geoff looked down at his girlfriend, noticing the worried look on her face. He then smiled and said "You should go talk to him babe."

Bridgette turned back to her boyfriend. "Me?" she asked him. he nodded. "But, why me?"

"Cause, you totally know how to lift someone's spirits." he replied, then he looked at her with an adoring look. "Heck, you lift my spirits just by walking into the room."

She giggled when he said that, then she kissed his cheek. "Alright, I'll go talk to him." She got up from her seat and walked to where Cody was.

Cody was still covering his face in his arms, he heard footsteps that sounded like they were coming toward him. He didn't look up until someone said "Hey Cody, what's up?"

He lifted his head and looked up. Standing in front of him was the blonde surfer girl, Bridgette. Cody was a bit startled. He wasn't expecting Bridgette to come over to where he was. They had never spoken to each other for the whole summer they were here. Cody would've normally been thrilled that girl as pretty as Bridgette would come talk to him willingly, but the dream from last night was still hanging on his every thought.

Cody sighed and turned away from her. "Oh, nothing" he answered sadly.

Bridgette was worried now. This sulking behavior was very rare for Cody. Usually he'd of hit on Gwen about ten times now. Something was really bothering him. Was it that dream DJ was talking about? She had to get the bottom of this.

"You know Cody, I'm a pretty good judge of character." She told him, kneeling down and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I can tell when someone's feeling troubled or depressed."

Cody looked back at her and sighed again. "It's stupid really." he told her.

"I don't think it is." said Bridgette, smiling. "Not if your acting like this. Now tell me what's wrong." She got into the hot water with him. She put her arm on the edge of the tub and looked right at Cody, giving him her full attention.

Her smile made Cody feel better. And he was starting to feel that if he didn't get his thoughts out soon, his head would explode. So he decided to tell her.

"Well, I've been having these weird thoughts lately." began Cody.

"What kind of thoughts?" asked Bridgette.

"It's..." started Cody, trying to find the right words to say. "it's like, is any of this for real? or not?" he finished.

Bridgette looked stumped and confused. How do you answer that? Cody saw her face, and his spirits fell.

"See, I told you it was stupid." he said, hanging his head sadly.

Bridgette immediately replied, "Oh, no, no that's not stupid at all."

Cody looked back at her, rather shocked. "R-Really?" he stammered.

"Of course." she answered, still smiling at him. She then rested her head on her hand and asked, "So, how long have you been having these thoughts?"

Cody felt relieved. He found that talking with Bridgette about all of this was very comforting. Finally, he felt confident enough, and looked at the surfer girl and told her what was on his mind.

"Well, I had this dream last night. It was so weird, I can't get it out of my head. I've been thinking about it all day."

"What was your dream about?"

"No idea. It made no sense whatsoever."

"What didn't make sense?" asked Izzy.

"Daah!" Cody yelped loudly. The crazy redhead was kneeling down at the edge of the jacuzzi and had totally snuck up on the two of them.

"Oh. Hi Izzy." greeted Bridgette after regaining her composure. "How long were sitting there?"

"A couple minutes." Izzy replied swiftly. "I've always had a talent for sneaking up on people." she laughed. She then turned back to Cody.

"So, what didn't make sense?"

Once Cody finished catching his breath, he answered her. "I was just about to tell Bridgette about this dream I had last night."

"Oooooh, I've got to hear this." Izzy jumped into the hot tub between Bridgette and Cody, splashing them in the process. "I don't mean to brag, but when it comes to having weird dreams that never make sense, I'm definately the one to come to."

"Well," Cody began. He wasn't expecting to share this with both Bridgette and Izzy. "I remember going to sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in this dark place. Standing on a large circle with a sword, a staff and a shield siiting on these stands. Then a voice told me I had to pick one of them and give up another."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Izzy interrupted. "Which one did you pick?"

"I picked the sword."

"Nice one. Izzy's impressed." she told him, making him flush a little. "I would've gone with the sword too. Much more useful than a stupid staff or shield. But it's still not as good as the bow."

"Oh please!" someone scoffed behind Cody.

The three of them looked up and saw Courtney walking toward them. She joined them in the hot tub. Now Cody was starting to feel a little nervous, but excited at the same time. He was sharing a hot tub with three of the hottest girls at the resort.

"What are you doing here Courtney?" asked Bridgette politely.

"Hmph! Getting away from Duncan." answered Courtney, looking rather annoyed. She refocused on Izzy. "Anyway, how is the bow superior to the sword? Once you run out of arrows, your basically screwed."

"Hello? how you ever tried to snipe anything with a sword in real life? I have. Its really hard."

Freaked out, Bridgette scooted away from Izzy and in between Cody and Courtney.

"So, what happened next Cody?" she persisted. Izzy and Courtney looked to him as well.

Momentarily forgetting he was in the middle of a story because of the company he now had, Cody refocused and told them the rest. He told them about how he had to give up another one of the weapons, and how the ground broke from under him after giving up the shield. He told them about fighting the shadowy creatures, and that after seemingly getting back to the hotel, Courtney, Duncan and Gwen each asked him a personal question in the same voice. And he told them about his fight with the huge, dark monster and getting sucked into this darkness.

"Next thing I knew I was back in my room, with Tyler calling my name. And. That's it really." Cody finished.

The three girls just sat in the water listening to Cody tell his story. Neither of them knew what to say. Courtney decided to break the silence first.

"That is one strange, bizzare dream Cody."

"Looks like being on this show finally made one of us snap." Heather teased. She had apparently been listening to the story the whole time.

Then something white and liquidy landed on her head. Looking up they saw a seagull above her. Heather than screamed and ran off into the resort, while everybody laughed.

"I oddly agree with her." said Courtney laughing with the others. Then she got out of the hot tub and went back to the cabana. Izzy got out as well, thanking Cody for telling her such a weird story, and walked back to the buffet table. This left just Bridgette and Cody alone in the hot tub now.

"Well, I haven't snapped." Cody told Bridgette. "It just...felt so real." he said quitely, hanging his head. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back up to see Bridgette looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I don't know where your getting these thoughts from, or why your having these dreams." she told him. "But. I know you'll work them out soon."

That made Cody smile. He felt so much better now that he got all of that out of his system.

"Thanks Bridgette. I needed to get all that out."

"Aww, come here you." she pulled Cody into a hug. The tech geek wasn't expecting this, and he was blushing like crazy, but he hugged her back all the same. "It's no problem."

Suddenly, someone started yelling. The two broke the hug and looked to where the yelling was coming from. It was coming from the cabana. Duncan and Courtney seemed to be arguing.

"Why were talking to her!" screamed Courtney, pointing at Gwen. Duncan and Gwen were apparently just talking to each other and this was why Courtney was angry. But no one was really shocked, there had been some tension between her and Gwen during the show, when she thought the goth was hanging out with Duncan too often.

"We were just talking!" Duncan retaliated, getting angry himself. "What's the big deal?!"

Everyone was looking at the two of them now. Cody and Bridgette got out of the jacuzzi and walked over to the arguing couple. In the distance there was a loud thunder crack. And the sky looked like it was starting to turn gray.

"Just talking?!" scoffed Courtney, disbelief written all over her face. "You looked like you were doing more than just talking!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" snapped Duncan.

"Arrgh! Whatever! I don't need to be here right now!" the brunette walked away from her boyfriend and, instead of going into the hotel, she ran through the gates of the pool area and went toward the woods.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Gwen looked at Duncan. "Shouldn't you go after her?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Na. She'll be back, and she'll get over it."

Another crack of thunder. This time everybody heard it. Cody looked up and saw that the sky was gray. Geoff walked over to where he and the surfer girl were standing.

"Bridgette, lets get inside." he said. "It looks like there's a major storm coming. Plus its been a whole twenty minutes since I've made out with you."

Bridgette giggled. "Alright I'm coming baby." She started walking with him back to the hotel. she looked back though and saw that Cody wasn't following them.

"Hey, aren't you coming in?" Bridgette asked him.

"No, I think I'll just stay out here a little longer." Cody answered.

"Are you sure, dude?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah. You guys go on, I'll be alright." They left him and went inside. Bridgette left somewhat reluctantly.

"Are you sure we should just leave him out there with a storm coming?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Hey, if its what he wants to do then its what he wants to." said Geoff. "So did you cheer him up?"

"I hope so. He told me he was acting like that because of a dream he had last night."

"Hunh." he said simply. He wasn't much into talking about one's dreams. The two of them made it inside and went to the lounge area. "So." he said pulling Bridgette closer to him. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Bridgette smirked and grabbed Geoff's face. "Let's." Then they started to make out again.

* * *

Back outside, Cody dried off and went to the changing rooms to change back into his clothes. He decided to just bring them to the pool just in case. When he left, he walked over to the edge of the gate that looked out toward the lake.

He stood there with his arms cossed on the railing just looking at the lake. Still thinking about everything thats happened over the last twenty-four hours.

Then there was another loud roar of thunder. The sky was really gray now. Cody felt that now was good time to head back inside. As he got to the entrance though he saw something strange.

Above the entrance on the stone wall was what looked like a large keyhole. As Cody got a closer look at it, he saw that it was indeed a large keyhole.

_"That's strange."_ Cody thought to himself. _"That wasn't there before."_

Before he could think about this any further, he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a strange figure standing behind one of the large fake palm trees.

The figure was wearing what looked like a brown cloak, he was wearing a hood so Cody couldn't see his face.

"Who...who are you?" Cody asked timidly.

"I've come to see the door to this world." the figure said. He had a deep, somewhat menacing voice.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

Cody was confused. Who was this guy? What door? What did he mean when he said that this world was connected? Was this guy some intern of Chris' who was playing a trick on him?

He wasn't sure, cause he was wearing a hood, but Cody thought that this man was looking above the resort's entrance. At that keyhole.

Cody turned back around to look at it too. There didn't seem to be anything special about the keyhole, well except that this was the first time he had seen it all summer. He turned back to the hooded man, only to see that he was gone.

"O..K.." he said to himself, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. "That was really weird."

* * *

**Disney Castle - Library**

_Donald._

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it._

_There's someone with a "key" - the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to go find him and his three guardians. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would you apologize to Minnie for me? _

_Thanks pal._

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Daisy. "What could this mean?"

"It means..." said Minnie, feeling rather uneasy. "We'll just have to trust the king."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." said Goofy, pouting and putting his fingers to his chin.

Donald then saluted the queen "Your highness." The queen turned her attention to him. "Don't worry. We'll find this "key", and bring him back to the castle."

"Thank you," said Queen Minnie, "both of you."

Donald then looked at Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of-"

"Of course" Daisy replied. "You be careful now, both of you."

"We hope for your safe return," said the Queen, "please help the king."

Donald put his hand to his chest in salute. He looked over to the queen, who smiled at he looked to Daisy, who nodded. Then he looked next to her and saw Goofy saluting him.

"You're coming too!" Donald yelled as he grabbed the canine knight by the arm and dragged him with him.

* * *

**Disney Castle - Gummi Hangar**

Donald and Goofy were walking down a long spiral staircase, lit only by mousehead-shaped lighting. They were wearing new clothes now. This was so they wouldn't let people in on where they were from while they explored the other worlds on their mission to find this "key." Donald now wore a blue jacket and had a blue hat on his head. Goofy now wore a green sweater with a black vest, yellow pants and a long, yellow hat.

They finally reached the bottom of the staircase and entered what looked like part operations room for the whole castle and part hangar bay. There was a large red and yellow ship in the center of the room. There were also mechanical gloves attached to poles moving around the ceiling.

Donald stepped up to a pipe and began talking through it.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime you're ready."

The one who heard him was a small chipmunk wearing an orange uniform. Another chipmunk, who wore the same uniform, but had a large red nose and large front teeth, pulled a lever. Two of the hands grabbed Donald and Goofy and picked them up off the ground. Unfortunately they picked them up upside-down. Donald had his arms crossed, obviously annoyed at this.

After the two were put into the ship, the yellow dog jumped into the ship with them. A large pair of sliding doors opened in front of the ship. However as the trio were about to launch, another pair of doors opened from beneath the ship. So the ship fell down through there, while Donald and Goofy screamed with fright as they fell.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**Things seem to be getting more weird at Wawanakwa aren't they? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**

**TDDolphin21 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mysterious Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Total Drama. They are respectfully owned by Square and the Walt Disney Company, and Teletoon.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Things will start getting serious in this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Mysterious Key**

* * *

**Playa de Losers - Pool Area**

"BOOM!" the thunder roared, bringing Cody back to reality.

"Whoa." he said quietly. "That was the loudest one yet."

He looked up and saw that the sky was now almost completely black. This storm was beginning to look really bad. The tech geek thought it was really strange that it hadn't started to pour down rain yet, considering the sky had been pretty dark for the last half hour almost. Cody decided that now was a good time to go inside.

As he got within feet of the door though, it opened from the other side. Someone was coming out into this? Cody got a closer look and saw that it was Duncan, he was wearing a black jacket.

"What are you still doing out here, dweeb?" Duncan asked Cody, rather rudely.

Brushing off the insult Cody replied "Well, there was this guy out here a second ago. He was wearing a large robe with his hood over his head."

"A guy in a robe? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, and he was looking at that keyhole."

"Keyhole?" asked Duncan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's right there behind you." Cody stated, pointing above the entrance. But then he saw that the keyhole was gone. Duncan turned to where he was pointing and saw nothing there, and turned back to the geek.

"What keyhole?"

"But, but. It was just there a second ago!"

Duncan laughed. "Dude, I think Heather was right. Being on this show has made you snap."

Cody looked embarassed, and was now completely confused. He knew that he saw a keyhole and he knew that he saw a hooded man. But where had he gone? How did he disappear so quickly? And what about the keyhole? He knew that it had been there just a second before he pointed at it, but then it just vanished. Uggh! What was going on?

"Well, what are you doing out?" he asked the TDA winner. Deciding to just change the subject.

"I'm gonna go look for Courtney." the punk answered. "This storm is looking to be real nasty. I gotta bring her back before it gets too bad."

"Do you want some help?"

"No. The wind from this storm might blow your small body a mile away, then I'll have to look for two people." he replied jokingly.

the geek looked down, humiliated. Duncan started to walk toward the gate that led to the woods, but he stopped and added "Thanks though, I appreciate it."

Cody looked back at him, shocked. Duncan sounded serious. "No problem." It was all he could say.

The punk turned back around and started running toward the woods. The tech geek smiled. Duncan had never thanked him for anything before. It felt rather good.

He was starting to hear something like howling wind. Then he looked up into the black-colored sky one more time, and he saw something, high above the hotel, that made his eyes go wide in fear.

* * *

**Playa de Losers - Lounge (at the same time)**

The blonde couple were still making out. They weren't wearing their swimwear anymore, now they had their clothes back on. Geoff was laying on one of the sofas while Bridgette was on top of him. The surfer girl took off her hoodie and put it on the ground. She was wearing a sky blue haltertop that slightly showed her belly.

Geoff looked around, while still kissing Bridgette, and saw that they were alone. So he went to take off her top. Bridgette immediately broke the kiss and looked at him.

"What are you doing?!" She asked him, getting off of him.

"Well," Geoff started. "I thought maybe we could, you know, go to the next level."

Bridgette was shocked, and rather angry. Surely her boyfriend knew better than that. Even though they did make out a lot, they had really only been dating for a couple of months. She had told him already that she wasn't ready for anything like sex yet, and he just tried to take her shirt off?

"Geoff, I already told you many times that it's to soon for that!" said Bridgette angrily.

"Well? When is a good time?!" asked Geoff heatedly.

"I-" started Bridgette, looking away from him and crossing her arms. "I don't know, okay?"

"Oh, come on Bridge, I'm tired of waiting!"

"No Geoff! I told you, I'm not ready for that yet! End of discussion!"

"Geez, none of the girls back home were as stubborn as you."

Bridgette looked back at him and muttered. "What did you just say?"

"Umm.." Geoff choked, realizing what he just said. His girlfriend was livid, and she looked hurt.

Bridgette was indeed very hurt. In fact, she was on the verge of tears. She didn't give him time to finish what he was going to say, she picked up her hoodie and stomped out of the lounge. She didn't even want to look at the party dude right now.

When she reached an empty hallway, she stopped and kneeled down at the wall. Finally she broke down and cried into her hoodie.

The surfer girl couldn't believe that Geoff would say something like that. Sure he would say the wrong thing a lot, but what he said just now was just something you shouldn't say to your girlfriend. What's worse is he had said it with such conviction, and so harshly, that it sounded like she was worse than the skanks he had relationships with back home. Well, if Geoff thought she was worse than them, than he can go make out with them when he got back tomorrow.

"You and Party Boy fight again?" someone asked. Bridgette looked up and saw Noah standing there with his arms crossed, looking at her. She did her best to regain her composure.

"Oh, hey Noah." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Cody." he answered, not really concerned with whatever was bothering Bridgette. "I just went to his and Tyler's room and he hasn't come back there yet."

"What!" Bridgette gasped. She left him outside almost half an hour ago and thought he'd of come back inside by now. "He was outside last time I saw him."

"Staying outside when the world looks like its about to end. That's smart." said the prodigy sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's go find him." As she got off the floor, somebody ran into her, knocking her back down. She looked up and saw that it was Lindsay who had run into her.

"Owww." the dumb blonde moaned. "Sorry Brianna."

"Its ok." Bridgette told her, ignoring the fact that Lindsay got her name wrong.

"Where's the fire?" Noah asked Lindsay.

"I totally forgot my lip gloss outside." she answered. "I was just going to get it, but the thunder scared me so I started running."

"Well, we need to go outside too." said Bridgette, putting her hoodie back on. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Okay!"

The three of them walked out of the hallway and walked past the entrance to the lounge (Bridgette hurrying past it) and got to front lobby. Most of the contestants were still in there. They got outside and saw Cody standing close to the door, he was looking up at the sky with a fearful look on his face.

* * *

**Playa de Losers - Pool Area**

Cody was still looking up, high into the sky. He didn't hear Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay come out of the hotel, but he did hear Bridgette as she got closer to them.

"There you are C-" the surfer started to say, but then she looked at the look of horror on his face. "Cody? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He just pointed up into the sky above Playa de Losers. The other three turned around to look where he was pointing, and each of them got scared too.

About a mile above them was a very large, swirling black vortex. They could hear what sounded like the strong winds from earlier coming from it. They could also hear loud cracks that sounded like thunder coming out of it as well.

Bridgette found her voice first.

"GUYS! GET OUT HERE, QUICK!"

They heard her and rushed out to see what was going on.

"Bridgette!" called Gwen. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Everyone else already saw what was wrong. They looked up and saw the deadly looking vortex as well. What's more, It was getting bigger by the second.

"Great Gatsby! What is that?!" Owen hollared, looking up with fright.

"It's a huge, black vortex!" answered Harold unnecessarily, looking at the said vortex wide-eyed.

"No! Really?!" Noah asked sarcastically. "Anything else you want to point out Captain Obvious?!"

"Yeah! It's getting bigger!" yelled Trent, pointing up at the vortex. Sure enough it had gotten bigger in the last minute.

Coming back to his senses. Cody realized something. "Oh no!" he screamed. "Duncan and Courtney are still out there!"

"What!" Gwen turned to him. "Why didn't you say something earlier?!" she snapped. Cody wondered why she sounded frustrated at him.

"He only just left a couple minutes ago." he answered defensively. "I'm gonna go look for them!"

"What!" Bridgette exclaimed. "No. Cody its dangerous right now, we should stay together!"

"I'm going to go find him!" said Gwen. She immediately sprinted off into the woods. Cody looked back at Bridgette apologetically, then took off after Gwen.

Bridgette looked at their retreating backs. She knew that they had good intentions by going to look for Courtney and Duncan, but still she didn't think it was a good idea to be separated from the group.

"They'll be alright girl." Leshawna told her.

"I hope your right." she replied back. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Geoff.

"It'll be ok, Bridge." he said quitely. "Leshawna's right."

Bridgette just looked at him with fear. She still hadn't forgotten what he said to her earlier, but with the situation they were in now, she couldn't really focus on being mad about it right now.

None of them were aware of the yellow eyes looking at the teens from the shadows.

* * *

**The Forest**

"Gwen! Wait up!" Cody yelled to the goth girl. "Your going too fast!"

"No time!" Gwen yelled back. "We've gotta find Duncan!"

"And Courtney!"

"Right, whatever. Her too!"

Cody was a little confused. Gwen didn't sound like she was really concerned about Courtney. It sounded like she was only worried about Duncan. Why? was it because she was still angry at the brunette for earlier?

While he was thinking about it, he failed to notice where he was stepping, and he tripped over a rock. Gwen didn't stop to check on him, she just kept running, calling out for Duncan and Courtney. By the time Cody got back to his feet, Gwen was nowhere to be seen.

"Gwen?" he called out. "Gwen!"

No one answered. He mentally swore to himself. He couldn't believe Gwen didn't stop to help him up. They were friends weren't they? Was she that concerned about the other two that she wouldn't help him?

_"Wait?" _thought Cody. _"Does she?"_

Gwen did seem a little too worried about Duncan for it to be just casual. Just the thought of that broke his heart. But then he realized the situation he was in, and looked around. He didn't recognize where he was at.

"Great!" he said aloud "Now what?!"

* * *

**Playa de Losers - Pool Area**

The contestants were now running around, panicking. Some of them were hiding under the tables or behind the fake trees. The spinning vortex in the sky was getting a little bigger by the second.

"I"m scared." said Lindsay, holding onto Tyler. "I wish Tyler was here?" Tyler's face fell.

Beth suddenly tripped over the net used for cleaning the pool and fell over. Lindsay went over to help her BFF up.

"Are you alright Beth?"

"Yeah," answered Beth. "I'm al-" she didn't finish. There was something behind Lindsay. It was black in color and had yellow eyes and two antenna on its head.

"Lindsay! Behind you!"

Lindsay turned around and saw the creature. She screamed like a banshee as the monster pounced. Tyler intervened and punched it, the creature burst into a dark mist.

"Oh my gosh! You totally saved me!" Lindsay cried in joy, hugging Tyler tightly. "Thanks Tyson!"

"It's me! Tyler!"

Lindsay looked Tyler up and down, taking in his appearence. Then she screamed excitedly.

"Tyler!" She immediately crashed her lips into his. They started to make out.

"Umm." said Beth in disbelief. "Is this the time for that."

There were more of these monsters popping up and now everybody saw them. They each grabbed something to use as a weapon and started to fight them. Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff and Noah were fighting off a pair or these things. DJ was hiding behind Bridgette. One of them was about to jump onto her when Geoff swung his folding chair and destroyed it, saving Bridgette.

"Oh Geoff," she said, putting a hand to his face. "You're so brave." She immediately forgave him for what he said earlier. They were about to start kising when Leshawna stopped them.

"Ain't no time for that you two!" she yelled at them. "We gotta kick some monster booty!" She swung her folding chair and took out three at the same time.

"Whooo! Who's bad? Who's bad?" Leshawna started to do a victory dance when another one of the monsters hit her from behind, knocking her to the ground. "Oh, so its like that now is it?! Then bring it on shorty!"

Izzy and Eva were taking care of some more of the creatures. They were punching and kicking at them. One of them was about to pounce on Izzy when Owen rammed into it, making it fly over the fence and killing it.

"Alright Big O!" Izzy cheered, giving him a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

Owen chuckled and blushed. "Oh, it was nothing."

Trent and Harold were dealing with another group of monsters. Harold had his nunchucks and Trent used his guitar.

"Dude, Have you noticed?" Trent asked Harold, while hitting one of them.

"That when we defeat one, another one spawns in it's place?" Harold replied, seeing that as well.

"Nerdling is right." said Heather, beating two of the monsters with a pool noodle. "These things just keep coming."

"Oh, I hope Cody and the others are all right." Bridgette said.

Suddenly the ground beneath them was starting to come apart and the wind had picked up speed considerably. Everybody looked up and saw that the dark vortex had doubled in size while they fought off the strange monsters

"Well! We're all screwed!." said Noah.

"How can this get any worse?!" yelled Heather.

Then the cracked ground started to come apart and rose into the air. Playa de Losers was coming apart and the pieces were also rising toward the vortex also. The debris started to disappear into it when they made contact. Everyone glared at Heather.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?!" snapped Noah.

* * *

**The Forest (at the same time)**

"Gwen! Duncan! Courtney!" Cody was calling out to the others.

He wasn't getting any response. He sighed then turned around to look at the vortex he looked back and saw the was growing in size every second. He then turned back around and jumped when he saw a little black creature standing there.

"No!" he gasped. "It can't be!"

It was the same liitle monster that he had seen in his dream last night. It had the same little arms and legs, the same yellow eyes and the same pair of antenna. What was more was that there were more coming up from the ground. Now Cody was surrounded.

"This can't be happening." Cody started backing away from the horde of monsters. He was having flash backs to his dream. He remembered that these things weren't that hard to defeat when he had a sword. But now he was unarmed. He had nothing to defend himself with.

The creatures were closing in on him. "Uhh, n-nice monsters." said Cody fearfully. "You don't wanna eat me. See?" he lifted up his shirt to show them is skinny body. "Just skin and bones." Then he backed up into a tree. Now he was trapped.

The monsters were now in jumping range. They pounced toward the tech geek. Cody held his arms up to face in defense. As they got closer, there was a bright flash of light.

Cody opened his eyes and saw that the creatures were gone. "What the heck?" he then looked into his right arm and saw that he was holding something. "What! What is this thing?!"

The thing in his hand looked exactly like a sword. It had a yellow guard, and a handle. The only difference was that it had teeth, like that of a key, coming from the top of the shaft. There was a chain attached to the end, which ended with three circles in the shape of something like a triangle. Two of the circles were smaller, and on top of the larger third circle.

He didn't have time to admire it when a new group of the monsters appeared. Cody, now with a weapon, got into a fighting stance. The creatures came at him, and Cody slashed at them. They would burst into a dark mist when he killed one. He easily dispatched of all them within a couple minutes

"Man, this thing rocks!" The tech geek said, praising this key-like sword he now had.

Then he turned around and saw that the Vortex had now doubled in size as he was fighting. Scared out of his mind about the others, he started to run back toward the hotel. But then he saw his path being blocked by someone.

It was the same strange, hooded man he had seen earlier.

"It's you." exclaimed Cody.

The man didn't say anything this time. There was a dark aura coming from his body. Then he unleashed a powerful gust of wind that sent Cody flying into the air.

* * *

Cody fell on top of something sandy. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on small island. He was still holding the weird key sword. Looking around he saw that there were dark streaks of wind blowing all around the area. Then he looked up and saw that the place was very close to the black vortex. He crawled over to the edge and saw that he was so high that he couldn't see the ground.

"Oh no!" Cody got back to his feet. Then he heard something behind him. What he saw behind him almost made his heart stop.

It was a massive monster. It had large yellow eyes, tentacle-like hair with some of them wrapped around its mouth, and a large heart-shaped hole in it's stomach. The geek recognized it immediately as the same huge beast that he fought in his dream.

Cody was trying hard not to panic now. All of the monsters from his dream were here, at Total Drama Island. They were real. Then it clicked. So was his dream. This was all real.

He just noticed that the monster had gotten down on both knees and had stretched its arms out, sticking out it's chest. All of a sudden dark blasts of light came out of it's stomach and were aiming for him. Cody started dodging all of them. He remembered from his dream that the huge beast's arms were it's weak points. So while it was kneeled down he ran up and started attacking the arms.

Then the monster stood back up and brought it's fist down onto the ground. Keeping it there and spawning a group of the smaller creatures from earlier. Cody also remembered this part from his dream, and repeated the process of attacking the arm and the creatures when they appeared.

After a while, the huge beast looked like it was getting weaker. Suddenly it began to float into the air and it headed straight for the vortex. Then next second it had disappeared into it.

Cody, realizing that the vortex was what sucked it up into the air, ran and grabbed hold of a large rock. He held on as the force from the swirling blackhole got stronger and stronger. He felt his body lift into the air. Cody held on for dear life. He could feel his grip on the rock start to slip away. Now he was holding on by one arm.

"NOOO!" he screamed. "I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!"

His grip gave way. He screamed as he was pulled into the air, heading toward the dark void. And soon, the entire world was destroyed. Consumed by this vortex.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**Well, this sucks for the contestants doesn't it? Where will they end up? ****Find out next time.**

**So how was it? Did I tell the serious situations well enough? Leave a review to let me know how this chapter was.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Traverse Town

**Hey guys, TDDolphin21 here. Back to give you guys the fourth chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. Just a little info, this chapter will be a little longer than the first three chapters. Also, I'd like to thank my first reviewer, randompandattack, for reviewing less than a day after I posted this. Here's hoping I get more reviews, and hopefully some favs.**

**Well, lets get this bad boy going, shall we.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Traverse Town**

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

Donald Duck, Goofy and the yellow dog had just arrived at the town square. There were two shops, an outdoor dining area, two little islets of grass with light posts in the middle of the square, and a couple sets of stone steps. The trio started walking toward the main staircase that led to the second level. When they past two light posts, something made Goofy stop.

Donald turned around and saw that Goofy was pointing up into the night sky. The duck mage looked up as well and gasped.

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy gasped. Sure enough one of stars inexplicably blinked out.

"Come on, let's hurry." said Donald urgently. Goofy nodded and they started walking toward the staircase. Donald now had his arms crossed.

"Where's that key..."

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon."

They reached to top of the staircase, and the green-collared dog was sniffing around, walking down what looked like an alley. Goofy saw this then he looked and saw Donald waddling toward the next set of stairs.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know I betcha that..." the knight started. But Donald cut him off rudely.

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?"

"What do I know?" said Goofy looking back down to where the dog was sniffing. "Hmm... Come on, Pluto." he called to the dog before following his partner.

Pluto was on the trail of something, and he wasn't gonna give up till he found it. The scent took him further down the alley till he looked behind a pile of crates and barrels and saw a boy laying unconscious against the wall. A brown-haired teenage boy wearing a gray collared shirt and dark blue jeans.

the yellow dog walked up to this stranger and licked his face. The boy woke up after a few licks. and groggily looked around. "What a dream..." he mumbled before dozing off again. Pluto then pounced onto the tech geek, which completely woke him up.

"Ah, T-This isn't a dream."

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in some kind of alley, sitting next to barrels and crates, there was a large wooden baricade on his other side that looked as if it was blocking something. Then Cody heard panting right next to him and turned to see Pluto there, looking at him with his tounge hanging out.

"Umm, hi there?" Pluto immediately jumped onto Cody and started licking his face. "Ah, hey, cut that out." he laughed. "You're a friendly little guy, aren't you?"

Pluto backed off to let Cody stand up. Once again He looked around the alley he was in. He didn't know where he was, but one thing was clear to him.

"I'm definately not on Total Drama Island anymore." The tech geek looked down at the dog. "Do you know where we are?" Pluto just looked at him with a smile on his face, wagging his tail. "I'll take that as a no."

Suddenly the dog's ear went up, and then he took off out of the alley.

"Wha- Hey! Where are you going?" He called, running after the dog. When he turned the corner the dog had disappeared, and he was now in what looked like a town square. He looked around at the place in awe.

"Yeah, I'm definately not on the island anymore."

There were only maybe three or four people around. Including a small white creature with little wings and a big red nose. While looking around, he looked behind him and saw a shop. It read "Accessories" above the door.

_"Maybe someone in there can tell me where I am."_ Cody thought to himself. He walked toward the shop, opened the wooden doors and went inside.

Inside was a glass table in the middle of the room. There were cabinets hanging on the walls and a fireplace with a warm fire brewing. A small sofa sat near the fireplace. The whole atmosphere looked welcoming to Cody. There was a man at the counter. He wore a white shirt, blue pants, and he had blonde hair. He also had a bit of stubble.

"Hey there, how can I..." greeted the man. Then he saw Cody. "Aw, it's only a kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" said Cody defensively. "And my name's Cody!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down young fella. Anyway, name's Cid. Now how can I help you?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District Alley**

The blonde surfer girl was lying on the stone floor. She slowly started to stir when she heard what sounded like flowing water. She got up, and saw that she was in some long alley, with a long pool of water flowing next to her. It led to a closed off hole that she figured probably led to the sewers. Bridgette got to her feet. She was a little scared. She was alone, and she didn't know where she was.

"Hello!" Bridgette started calling out. "Geoff! Leshawna! Gwen... Cody." Nobody answered. "Anybody?"

She wondered if any of her friends made it to where she was. Suddenly she heard moaning behind her. Turning around she saw a broken pile of crates, and a hand sticking from them.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette gasped, running over there. "Are you alright?"

When she got there she saw that the hand belonged to Lindsay. She was sitting in the remains of the crates.

"Oh, hi Britney."

"It's Bridgette. Are you ok Lindsay?"

"I think so," the blonde rubbed her aching back, "I've been hearing this weird noise though." There was indeed a strange noise. It sounded like more moaning, and it was coming from beneath her.

Bridgette helped Lindsay off the ground and saw that the moaning was coming from someone the dumb blonde was sitting on. She realized that it was the sarcastic teen genius, Noah. His arm was twitching. He had obviously been the one who crashed through the crates.

"Noah! Are you alright?" asked Bridgette while clearing the debris off him.

"Oh, I'm just fine." he answered dryly. "I fell through three boxes and had Lindsay sitting on me for twenty minutes, but apart from that I'm totally cool."

"Sorry Nate, I would've gotten up, but I heard this sound and I was too scared to move."

Noah got up and brushed himself off. "That was me trying to get you to get off me."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Whatever." Noah then took in their surroundings. "So, anyone have any idea where we are?"

"I have no idea." Bridgette pouted. "Oh, I wish Geoff was here."

"In need of some mouth-to-mouth?" joked Noah.

"Well, maybe," she said, blushing, "but I'm more worried that he and the others didn't make it here."

"We all entered that black hole at the same time, he and the others had to of landed somewhere around here. For now though, let's just find out where we are."

The surfer girl nodded in agreement. Then she heard something.

"What's that?"

"What's what" Lindsay asked timidly.

Listening closely, Bridgette heard what sounded like two people talking. And it it sounded like they were coming toward them.

"I hear someone coming." she said, turning to the other two. Lindsay squealed in fear while Noah just raised an eyebrow. "Let's hide. When they come, we'll surprise them."

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

"I'm in another world?" Cody asked Cid.

"Yep." replied Cid. "From what I could gather with what you just told me, it sounds like your world has been destroyed kid.

"What?! Destroyed?! What do you mean destroyed?!"

"I mean that it ain't there anymore."

"No... How can that be?" Cody hung his head in disbelief. Could his world really have been destroyed? What about the others? Did they parish along with the island?

"Look Cody, you're lucky that you made it here in one piece. But if you want to know more you should go find Leon. He can tell you more."

"Leon. Where could I find him?"

"Probably in the Second District. Just head up the steps next to the shop and you'll get there."

"Right. Thanks Cid."

"Good luck, Cody."

Cody left the shop and followed Cid's directions. He walked up the first set of steps and past a rather large gap in the buildings as he walked up the other set of steps. He then came to a large set of doors.

_"This must lead to the next district."_ thought Cody. He pushed the doors wide and walked into the next area. It looked like a very large shopping center. This must be Second District. He walked till he came across a man running from something. The man tripped and fell to the ground. He turned a looked at something with a look of pure terror.

"Hey, are you-" Cody was about to ask. But then a monster appeared out of nowhere. It looked similar to the black monsters from the island, but this one was taller. It wore a silver helmet and had claws on both arms. The man on the ground looked up in horror as something pink came from his body and floated over to the armored monster. They both disappeared, and within seconds the man did as well.

Cody was stunned "What the heck?! What just happened?!" he shouted. Thinking that this place was too dangerous, the tech geek ran back into First District.

He ran all the way back to the town plaza. Cody stopped at the stairs to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw that the plaza was now completely empty of people.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared by his right hand. Seconds later he was holding the key-like sword that he had gotten back on Total Drama Island. "What the? How did?"

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." said a low voice.

"Huh?" Cody turned around and saw someone coming out from beside the Accessory Shop. He saw that this man actually wasn't that much older than him, nineteen at most. This guy also had brown hair, that went just past his neck. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt, black gloves and black pants.

"Who are you?" Cody asked him.

"And they'll keep coming at you," the guy continued, ignoring Cody's question, pointing at the boy's weapon. "as long as you continue to wield the keyblade."

Cody looked at his weapon. "The keyblade?" he muttered to himself.

"But why? Why would the keyblade chose a kid like you?" The brown-haired stranger asked himself, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Cody snapped. What did this guy mean by the keyblade chosing him?

"Never mind. Now let's see that blade." he started to approach.

"What! There's no way I'm letting you get this!" declared Cody.

The stranger laughed. "Alright. Have it your way." He pulled out a sword of his own. Cody had never seen a sword like it though. It's grip was similar to that of a gun. There was even a large gun barrel just above it. Cody gulped.

_"Oh crap! If I'd of known he'd pull that thing out I would've just shut up and given this thing"_ He mentally cried. He looked back at his weapon. _"Then again, there's something about it that-"_

He didn't have time to finish thinking before the stranger swung his gun-like sword down at him. The geek dodged his attack and jumped down the stairs. He looked back and saw the guy on the ledge.

"What are you insane?!" he asked harshly. The guy didn't answer. Instead he jumped down and swung toward Cody. He brought his keyblade up and was able to block the attack. He looked into the stranger's eyes and saw fierce determinaton in them. Cody roughly pushed him away. The stranger's eyes widened as he was pushed back about twenty feet. He wasn't expecting that much from a kid like this.

"Damn it! Why are you attacking me?!" Cody snapped. "What the heck is going on?!"

"So you're the new keyblade master huh?"

Cody looked to his left and saw a girl about his age sitting on the ledge. She was about his height, had very short black hair, and wore a dark green crop top, khaki short shorts and a white headband. This girl was looking at him.

"Keyblade master?" he whispered, looking at this new stranger.

The girl looked at Cody's opponent. "I think we need to explain a few things, Leon."

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District Alley**

The three teenagers were hiding in the lane next to the alley, close to the caged off sewer. One of them was holding a broken piece of wood from one of the crates Noah fell on. Bridgette peered from behind their hiding spot and saw two people entering the alley. They were walking straight toward them.

"Is someone there?" Lindsay asked Bridgette quietly, holding her weapon and leaning onto Noah's back. The surfer girl looked at them and nodded.

"Lindsay, you're crushing me!" growled Noah. "Get off!"

"Shhhh! They're coming!" whispered Bridgette, peaking back around the corner.

The two strangers were walking down the alley, unaware of what they were walking into. One of them had his fingers to his mouth and was looking around the dark lane.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here." said Goofy timidly. "Sure is spooky."

"Aww phooey!" replied Donald. "I'm not scared."

Behind the building, Bridgette looked behind her to the other two and began counting down from five with her fingers. As soon as her last finger dropped, she shouted. "Now!"

The three teens ran out from their hiding spot. Donald and Goofy jumped back in shock. But when Bridgette saw who they were she immediately stopped running at them. However, Lindsay kept going, eyes closed, and swung her two by four and hit someone with it, knocking that person out.

"Did I get them?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Bridgette pointed. Lindsay first looked and saw that the two people they snuck up on were standing a few feet away, then she followed Bridgette's gaze and looked down. She saw Noah lying face down on the ground, his head twitching. She had accidently hit him.

"Oops, sorry Noah." Lindsay apologized, helping the genius up.

"Gee, is he alright?" asked Goofy with concern.

"Oh, just fine." Noah answered sarcastically, rubbing his sore cranium. "It's not like that hit to my head hurt or anything."

Bridgette looked at the two people and realized that they weren't people at all. They were both anthropomorphic animals. One of them was a white duck about half her size and the other was a black dog that was just a little taller than her. The duck was looking at them with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Umm." Bridgette started nervously. "We're sorry for sneaking up on you guys."

Donald looked at her. Feeling that the blonde was being sincere, he nodded. "Aww. It's ok."

We're sorry if we scared you kids." said Goofy.

"And I'm sorry that I got knocked unconscious twice in the last ten minutes!" added Noah.

"Hey, that first time I just fell on you." Lindsay corrected.

"Whatever Xena, warrior princess."

"Xena? But I'm Lindsay."

Noah facepalmed, completely forgetting about the blow to his head a minute ago. "Owww!"

Donald and Goofy started to laugh.

"You're friends are funny." laughed Goofy, holding his ribs and addressing the surfer girl.

"Yeah. They are aren't they?" she agreed. "I'm Bridgette, and this is Lindsay and Noah."

"I'm Donald Duck." the duck introduced. "And this is my pal, Goofy."

"Nice to meet you Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay." said Goofy.

"Likewise." Noah moaned. His head was still throbbing.

"Awwww!" Lindsay squealed unexpectedly, running up and lifting Donald into the air. "Oh, don't you just have the cutest voice!" She then pulled him into tight hug.

'Hey!" Donald protested, waving his arms around trying to break free of the blonde's grip. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Bridgette and Goofy were laughing at this, while Noah snickered in amusement. Lindsay set Donald back on the ground. He waited for the alley to stop spinning before talking again.

"Aww, phooey." said Donald, he turned to his partner. "Come on Goofy, we need to finish our mission."

"Oh right. We gotta go find Leon."

Then Donald felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Donald screamed and jumped into the air in fright, landing on top of Goofy. The five of them turned and saw a girl with long brown hair tied in a braid, and wearing a red bow and a pink dress.

"Did the king send you?" the girl asked.

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District Hotel**

Cody was now sitting in a hotel room with the girl and the boy named Leon. They just finished telling him the craziest story he had ever heard.

"Ok, back up," he insisted, sitting on the bed. "What do you mean that I'm the keyblade master?"

He looked over at the keyblade, resting against the wall by the door.

"You were chosen by the keyblade."said Leon, going over to pick the weapon up. "Still, it's hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one."

"Umm. I'm still here you know." the tech geek remarked indignantly.

Leon laughed. When he brought the keyblade up, it disappeared in a flash of light. Seconds later it reappeared in Cody's hand.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." continued Leon, now leaning against the wall.

"But I didn't ask for this."

"The keyblade chooses it's master." the girl told Cody, sitting next to him. "And it chose you."

"Yuffie's right." stated Leon. "For some reason, the keyblade chose you wield it."

In the next room sat four humans and two animals. Bridgette sat in a chair next to the bed, with Donald and Goofy standing near her. Lindsay and the girl they just met, whose name was Aerith, were sitting on the bed. Noah was leaning against the wall by the bed.

"Okay," Aerith began, looking at the other five. "You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle, this town and your own world, right?

"Yeah." answered Donald.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." muttered Goofy, covering his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected." continued Aerith. "Until now."

"Something brought the worlds together?" asked Noah.

Aerith nodded. "The worlds were divided by walls that kept them from each other."

"What happened to the walls?" Bridgette asked.

"The Heartless destroyed them."

"The Heartless?" Cody wondered. Back in the other room.

"Yeah, those are what the monsters that attacked your world are called." informed Yuffie.

"Those without hearts." Leon added.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness, within every heart." Leon finished.

"Hey!" Yuffie turned to Cody. "Have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Goofy thought. In the room next door.

"He was studying the Heartless," Aerith elaborated, "he recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"May we see it?" asked Bridgette.

Aerith shook her head. "It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered." Donald gasped.

"To many worlds."

"Pfft. Didn't see that coming." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find them." Goofy responded, looking to his partner. Donald nodded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." agreed Aerith.

"We gotta find the king, and quick!"

"Wait!" Donald interrupted, jumping up and bringing Goofy down to his level. "First we need that key."

"That's right, the keyblade." said Aerith.

"The keyblade?" inquired the three teens simultaneously.

"So, this is the key." Cody wondered in the other room. He looked at it in admiration. "So, this thing is like the ultimate weapon huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say ultimate." Yuffie laughed, watching Cody swing his keyblade around.

"But it is powerful. You need to be on your guard." warned Leon. He walked up to the tech geek who immediately stopped swinging the blade. "Enemies will come after you, in many different forms. And not just the Heartless. I'm sure there will be other people after the keyblade as well. Remember, you must always be on your guard."

Cody listened to everything Leon told him. He looked at the keyblade that had chosen him as its master. With this in his possession, he thought that maybe there was a chance he could find Gwen and the others. If he made it to Traverse Town, then the other contestants had to have survived also. Looking back to Leon, he nodded.

"I won't let it out of my sight."

In the next room, A certain surfer was sulking. Donald saw this and wondered what was wrong.

"Bridgette, is something wrong?" the mage asked.

"I've just been thinking. If Lindsay, Noah and I made it here, then why haven't we seen any of the others?"

"Well, just like Ansem's report was scattered, your friends may have been scattered to the other worlds as well." deduced Aerith.

"So, they might be out there somewhere?"

"Yes, and even if they're not in another world, they'll return when your world has been restored."

"How do we restore our world?" asked Noah.

"I'm not sure, no one is. But if you're able to find the pieces to Ansem's report, I'm sure it will give you answers."

Bridgette once again sulked. How on earth were they going to find Ansem's report? They didn't know how to get to any of the other worlds. And what if the report didn't tell them anything? What would they do then? While Bridgette was mulling over all of this, Lindsay got off the bed and walked over to the door across from the bed.

"Is this the bathroom?" she asked, opening the door and looking inside. Cody, Leon and Yuffie turned to the opening door and stared at the blonde girl who was staring at them.

"Oops, sorry." Lindsay apologized as she shut the door. Cody was thunderstruck, he knew who that girl was.

"Lindsay?!" he gasped loudly as he got off the bed and went to the door.

"Oh my gosh, you guys." Lindsay cried in embarrassment. "I just walked on three people in the bathroom."

"Why are there three people in the bathroom?" wondered Noah, eyebrow raised. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

Suddenly the door to the room swung open. Standing in the doorway was Cody. His eyes lit up when he saw three of his friends in there. The other three looked at Cody with shocked faces.

"Bridgette! Noah! Lindsay!" cried Cody happily. "You guys are alright!"

"Cody!" Bridgette cried. She jumped out of her seat, ran toward him and hugged him tightly. "You made it!"

The tech geek's face was now bright red. He returned the hug. A few seconds later the two broke the hug and looked at each other. Then Lindsay ran up and hugged Cody.

"Colby, your alight! I can't beleive it!" she yelled happily. Noah went over to his friend as well.

"Don't expect a hug from me too." he said, smirking as he fist bumped the tech geek.

"Don't worry," replied Cody, "I don't wanna give the yaoi fans anymore ammo either." he laughed. Noah's face fell at that comment.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Bridgette asked Cody. He shook his head.

"You guys are the first ones I've seen from the island since I got here."

"Are these friends of yours?" asked Leon. He and Yuffie had walked into the room as well, and Aerith was now standing next to them as well. Cody nodded.

Donald and Goofy stood there, watching the reunion with smiles on their faces. Until Donald noticed Cody was holding something.

"Ack!" he pointed at the keyblade. "It's the Key!"

The others turned to the duck. Cody almost fell back in shock when he heard that duck talk. But then again, he just saw monsters destroy Total Drama Island. So a giant, talking duck wearing a blue vest couldn't of been as shocking as that.

"Oh, you mean this?" asked Cody, holding up the keyblade for everyone to see. Everyone except Leon and Yuffie stood there stunned.

"Okay. I did not see that coming." said Noah with a shocked look on his face.

"Gawrsh. Now we can go back to the castle." said Goofy excitedly.

"What?" thought Cody. He didn't know what the giant two-legged dog was talking about.

"It seems as though they too have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Leon concluded. Then he addressed Cody. "Cody, go with them to their castle. If you want to find your friends, You'll need to be prepared for your journey."

Cody looked back to the two animals. They looked like very friendly characters. Plus, Bridgette was with them, and she did say that she was a good judge of character. "Alright. I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck." introduced the duck.

"Name's Goofy." followed the dog.

"And I'm Cody. It's nice to meet you."

"Do we get to go too?" Lindsay asked the two animals.

"Sure." replied Goofy. "We wouldn't leave Cody's friends behind."

"EEEEEEE!" she squealed loudly, jumping up and hugging Noah around the neck. "Aren't you excited Noah?! We get to go to a castle!"

"Ack. I'm ecstatic." said a choking Noah.

Leon walked up to Cody and Bridgette. "Be safe out there, and look out for each other."

"We will." promised Cody. "Thanks Leon."

Leon smirked,then he nodded. Suddenly, there was barking coming from the next room. The next second the yellow dog from earlier bounded into the room and trotted around everybody.

"There ya are, Pluto." said Goofy. "Where've ya been?"

Pluto just ran around, panting and wagging his tail. When he saw Cody though, he immediately pounced on him and began licking his face.

"Ah, hey, not again."Cody laughed as Pluto licked him. Everybody else in the room laughed at this display of canine affection. After about a minute, Pluto calmed down and let Cody stand back up.

"Well, come on everybody!" called Donald. "It's time to leave."

* * *

**Post Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter of this epic. Sorry if Pluto entering the hotel was a bit forced. Since I'm not doing a sequel based on the second game I had to have Pluto join back up with Donald and Goofy somehow. I just hope I did it well enough.**

**So what will happen when they get to Disney Castle? Just sit tight and you'll find out.**

**Leave a review to let me know how you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Three Guardians

**Hey there guys, TDDolphin21 here releasing a new chapter for Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. **

**This chapter will reveal some of the changes in plot that I mentioned in the first chapter. I won't spoil them for you though. I want to respect your sense of suspense. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Three Guardians**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

The group of four teenagers and three animals (two of which could walk and talk) had left Traverse Town a while ago and were heading for the castle that the animals were from. Lindsay had decided to get some sleep, so she was now resting in one of the chairs. Noah was sitting in another seat looking around at the Gummi Ship (That's what Donald had called it). Bridgette was in the corner playing with Pluto, and Cody was talking with Donald and Goofy while they were piloting the ship.

"So. You two were looking for me?" the tech geek asked the mage and knight.

"Uh huh." replied Donald, steering the ship.

"Our king left us a letter." continued Goofy, looking at Cody. "He wrote that we were supposed to find you, and your three guardians, and we promised the queen to bring you back to the castle."

"My guardians?" repeated Cody. "What guardians?"

"Well..." but before the knight could finish what he was about to say, Donald called out to the crew.

"We're here everybody!"

Looking out the glass, Cody saw a huge castle sticking out of a tiny, round planet. The castle took up the whole top portion of the world, while the lower portion had many tiny, red-roofed buildings on it. Bridgette and Noah had joined him to look at this wonderous place they were getting closer to.

Lindsay had woken up when she heard Donald. She stretched herself to get woken up. When she saw Donald and Goofy's world, she squealed with joy, jumped out of her seat, and joined her friends by the glass.

"Oh my gosh!" said Lindsay excitedly. She turned to Donald and Goofy. "Is that your castle?!"

"Sure is." answered Goofy. "Now hang on everybody, we're going in for a landing."

* * *

**Disney Castle - Gummi Hangar**

Donald had successfully landed the Gummi Ship in the hangar bay. When the door to the ship opened up, Pluto immediately jumped out of the ship. Cody was about to follow, when Noah put his hand out to stop him. He was looking over the edge, then he turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Umm...How do we get out?" asked Noah. Cody looked outside the ship and saw a fifteen foot drop to the exiting platform, and another fifteen to the ground below it.

Goofy answered his question by pointing up to the ceiling. Coming down were what looked like giant hands to Cody. Two of these mechanical hands picked up Donald and Goofy first. After dropping those two off on the exit platform, the gloved grabbing claws picked up Cody and Noah, upside down, which made Bridgette and Lindsay laugh.

"Hey, hey!" complained Noah. "Why not lift us by the shirt like the other two?"

The hands dropped them onto their heads, but luckily it was only a two foot drop. The girls laughed even more at this. Finally the hands lifted the other two out of the ship and dropped them onto the platform. They both landed on their butts.

Cody chuckled, and Noah joked. "How graceful."

Lindsay got to her feet first. Cody went over and helped Bridgette up, she smiled at him appreciatively. "Thanks Cody."

"Sure." replied Cody. "No problem."

"You guys made it!" came a very high-pitched voice.

Two chipmunks wearing orange overalls were dashing toward the group, they stopped at Donald and Goofy.

"Hey there Chip n' Dale." greeted Goofy. "Everything been alright while we were away?"

"Yep." answered the red-nosed, buck-toothed chipmunk in a rather scratchy voice. "Everything's been just fine."

"Awwww!" cried Lindsay, looking at the two chipmunks. "They're so adorable."

"So, who are these kids?" the other chipmunk asked. Donald walked over to Cody and turned back to the Chip and Dale.

"This is Cody. He's the key that the king told us to find. And these are his friends, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay."

"Guys, this is Chip," Goofy introduced the little chipmunks, pointing at the black-nosed one, "and Dale." he finished, pointing to the red-nosed one. "They're our Gummi Ship Engineers."

"Nice to meet you!" said Chip and Dale at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bridgette replied with a wave.

"Well, we have to go see the queen now." Donald told the chipmunks. "But you two get the ship ready."

"Yes sir!" saluted Chip and Dale together. They turned around and sprinted back up to their workplace.

"C'mon. We've got to go see the queen." Donald told the four teens. He and Goofy started to lead them out of the hangar bay.

The sixsome walked through a pair of double doors and found themselves in a very high, stone, cylindrical room, with a spiral staircase going upwards. The staircase was lit by blue and red lights in the shape of what looked like mouse heads. Cody recognized the shape as the same one that was on his keyblade's chain.

"Come on Cody. You're gonna get left behind." called Noah, who was already walking up the stairs with the others. Cody snapped out of his thoughts and followed them.

It took nearly ten minutes to walk up this huge spiral staircase. Donald led them to another set of two doors. Once Donald opened the doors there was a bright glare of light that made Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay shield their eyes. The mage and Goofy walked into the light, the other four followed.

"Wooow!" exclaimed Lindsay.

Once they regained their vision, the foursome saw that they had walked into a huge courtyard. There were flowers all around them. They saw hedges that had been trimmed into the shapes of animals. Looking behind them, they saw that they had walked out of a huge cylindrical hedge that was directly in the middle of the courtyard. This garden was surrounded by stone walls that towered above them.

"I guess this courtyard is inside your castle?" Cody asked the two animals.

"Yep, sure is." Goofy responded.

"Wow, this castle is enormous." said Bridgette in awe.

"Come on. This way." said Donald, now waddling toward a gap in the hedges.

* * *

**Disney Castle - Royal Chambers (at the same time)**

Queen Minnie was looking through the window down into the courtyard, waiting for her loyal subjects to return. She would look down into the green area constantly to see if Donald and Goofy were down there, but would look away glumly when they weren't there.

However, when she turned to look through the window this time, the doors to the spiral staircase had opened. The Queen looked closer and saw the unmistakable shapes of Donald and Goofy coming through the door, followed by four other figures.

"Oh goodie. They've made it back." said Queen Minnie. "And it looks they were able to complete their mission."

The door opened and Daisy Duck walked into the royal chambers. The queen turned around to address her friend.

"Donald and Goofy have returned with our guests. Would you inform the-"

"Of course your highness." answered Daisy, bowing. The Queen smiled and nodded before Daisy walked back out.

* * *

**Disney Castle - Castle Halls**

The group of six had just entered another door and had walked into one of the hallways. It had a very high ceiling. and on the left-hand side was a barrier. Cody and the others had walked up to it looked down and saw the courtyard at a higher vantage point.

"Over here you guys." Goofy called to them.

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah walked over to the two animals. They were standing in front of the largest pair of doors they had ever seen.

"Whoa." admired Cody. "Those are very, very big doors."

"So, how are we supposed to open ten story high doors." Noah asked Donald and Goofy.

Donald walked up to the left door and pushed it. There was another, much smaller door that opened in the left-side door.

"Ooooh." said the four teens in unison.

Donald and Goofy walked into the audience chamber, followed by Bridgette, Lindsay, Cody and Noah. If Cody thought that the doors leading to this room were huge, his mouth fell open in shock at the sheer size of the room itself. It was easily large enough to fit a cathedral. At the end of the chamber were a pair of thrones.

As the group walked toward these thrones. Bridgette turned to Cody.

"Do you know why we're here?" she asked him.

"Goofy told me that their queen wanted to see me, and their king told them to look for me also." Cody answered.

"Huh, I wonder what their queen wants with you?"

"Well, Leon told me to come here to prepare for my journey. So, it probably has something to do with that."

Donald cleared his throat as they got close to the thrones. He and Goofy both stood looking at the teens.

"Presenting her royal majesty! Queen Minnie!"

They turned back around and stood at attention as a small female mouse, wearing a pink dress and a crown, came into view. Queen Minnie looked upon Donald and Goofy first, who saluted her.

"Their queen is a rodent?" Noah whispered to Bridgette. She elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Queen Minnie. We've returned with the key ma'am." Goofy told Minnie.

"Oh good." said the queen. She then walked up to Cody. He noticed that she was about half his size. Wanting to make good impression, he got onto one knee and bowed to her.

"So you're the new keyblade master?" stated Minnie. "My, my, you're quite young."

"Umm.. Yes your highness." replied Cody nervously.

"Oh, you must be very brave for coming all this way from your world."

"Your highness. Cody and his friends' world was destroyed by the Heartless." Donald informed Minnie. "We found them in Traverse Town."

"Oooh!" exclaimed Minnie. "Those darn Heartless are always up to no good. Are you and your friends alright Cody?"

"Yes" Cody responded, getting back to his feet. "But there were more than just us, and we're worried about them."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry."

"Your highness." Bridgette said bending down to Minnie's level. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you want Cody for?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Cody, my husband, the king, requested that you come here. And if you need to go look for your friends, would please look for the king as well?"

"I promise your highness." said Cody. "But, how am I suppose to find him?"

The queen looked toward the front doors. "With their help."

The four teenagers turned around and saw a white duck that looked just like Donald, except female, enter the chamber along with three elderly women.

The one in the middle was middle height. She wore a red dress and cape that was secured by a gold broach. There was a gold dress under the red one. She also wore a pointed red hat and had red triangular wings. The other two wore basically the same clothes, except the taller of the two wore green and the shorter, and heavier, wore blue.

"These three good fairies are here to help you and your friends prepare for your journey."

"So we're going with Cody on his journey as well?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course" Daisy replied to the surfer girl's question. "The wielder of the keyblade will need the help of his guardians on this quest."

"Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay are my three guardians?!" gasped Cody. Daisy nodded.

The fairies stepped up to the keyblade master and his guardians. The red one spoke up first.

"Well, look who we have dears. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah." she addressed her kin, then she addressed the four teens. "My name is Flora. This is Fauna," she looked at the one in green, "and this is Merryweather." then to the blue one. "We are here to give each of you important gifts for your journey."

"Oooo. I just gifts." said Lindsay, clapping in excitement. Noah rolled his eyes.

Merryweather stepped up first. "Would you step forward please, dear?" she asked Bridgette.

"Yes ma'am." The surfer girl stepped forward nervously. Merryweather smiled.

"My gift to you, is the gift of the Guardian."

She waved her wand and a blue spark of light shot from her wand and hit Bridgette. There was a blinding flash of light. Cody, Lindsay and Noah covered their eyes from the light, but it went away after only a few seconds. Cody looked at Bridgette. His mouth fell open.

Bridgette wasn't wearing her original clothing. Merryweather's magic had changed them. Her hoodie was now sleeveless, and it was the color of cerulean, while the bottom and the hood were periwinkle blue. Her shorts had been replaced by a pair of gray capri pants. She wore a silver band on her right wrist and wore blue and white shoes. In her right hand, she held an beautiful silver trident.

"W-W-Whoa, Bridgette." stuttered Cody stupidly as he stared at her. "Y-You look..."

She looked at her new clothes and her new weapon in astonishment. "Wow, this is so cool." The surfer then smiled at Merryweather. "Thank you so much."

Next, Fauna stepped up to Lindsay and Noah. "My gift is for the both of you."

Lindsay looked excited, Noah just stood their waiting.

"My gift to you two, is the gift of the Mystic."

Like Merryweather, Fauna shot a spark of light from her wand, except this time there two sparks, and they were green. One hit Noah and one hit Lindsay. There was a bright light that died down after a couple seconds. Cody and Bridgette looked at their friends' new clothes.

Lindsay's clothing only changed in color. Her top was silver, while her undershirt and skirt were white. Her cowgirl boots were also silver, but now their were heart designs on it instead of stars. She wasn't wearing a bandana anymore. In her right hand was a small lime-green staff. The top of it had a light blue star on it.

Noah's clothes, like Lindsay's, had really only changed in color except for a couple of differences. He wasn't wearing a sweater vest anymore. His polo was now short-sleeved, it was black and had a fireball design on it. His shorts were gray, and his shoes were black and gray. He had a red band on his right wrist and he held a small black book in his left hand that also had a fireball design on it.

Noah looked at the book in his hand. "Wow, a book. How original."

"Can someone explain this to me?" asked Lindsay looking at her staff.

"You guys are mages." explained Cody.

"I'm a mage?"

"Oh, I get it now." said Bridgette walking over to Lindsay and Noah. "Lindsay's a white mage, and Noah's a black mage."

"Ah yes, the black mage." said Noah, now smiling. "My personal favorite."

"I don't get it." said Lindsay.

"How did you know the difference Bridgette?" Cody asked the surfer girl.

"I play Warriors of Lordia from time to time." replied Bridgette.

"You play WoL?!"

"Just a bit." she giggled.

Cody stood there with his mouth hanging open. He had never in his life met a girl as pretty as Bridgette who played WoL. He honestly didn't think they existed. Finding out that Bridgette played it was shocking, but kinda hot at the same time.

The red fairy had stepped up to Cody, bringing him back to reality. "Are you ready to receive your gift, dear?"

"Yes. I am." nodded Cody.

"Very well. My gift for you Cody, is the gift of the Warrior."

Just like with the other two fairies. Flora shot a red spark of light at Cody. When it hit him, a light even brighter than the other flashes surrounded the tech geek. When the light disappeared, Cody looked down at his brand new clothes.

He now wore a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood and a dark blue undershirt. He had black fingerless gloves with yellow linings on them. His shorts were also black, and went just past his knees, and there were red pouches hanging from his new shorts. He wore black and yellow shoes and around his neck was a crown-shaped necklace. Cody was also holding his keyblade in his right hand.

"Oh, my." exclaimed Flora.

"Oooh. It's Lovely." added Fauna.

"Oh yes, he does look very dashing." finished Merryweather.

"Wow, Cody." said Bridgette, looking at Cody's new clothing in awe. "Looking good."

Cody blushed. "You... You really think so?"

"Yeah. They really suite you." added Lindsay.

"T-Thanks you guys." He turned back to the three fairies, as Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay joined him.

"There. Now the four of you are all set." said Flora."Now those aren't ordinary garments that you're wearing."

"They each have very special powers. But you'll have to discover what they are on your own." stated Merryweather.

"As for that book Noah, it can be used to record all of your adventures," added Fauna. "but it also has special powers that you'll discover as you grow in experience."

"Cool." said Noah, looking at his new book.

"Wow. This going to be so awesome." said Cody excitedly. "Thank you so much."

"Oh not at all dear." replied Flora with a smile on her face.

"Man, aren't you guys excited?" Cody asked the other three teens.

"Jumping for joy." said Noah dryly.

"I have to admit, I am a little excited." added Bridgette.

"I still don't get it, what's going on?" asked Lindsay.

Queen Minnie had walked over to them. The four teens turned to her and stood at attention, which made Minnie giggle.

"Now, there is one more gift that we would like to give you."

Donald and Goofy walked over to them. And Goofy said, "We'd like you guys to take the Gummi Ship with ya, to help search for the king and your friends."

"Really?" Cody responded. "But aren't you two coming with us?"

"No." answered Donald. "We have to stay and guard the castle. But we'll show you how to fly the Gummi Ship before you leave."

"Sweet! Oh wow. I'm so psyched." replied Cody. Donald and Goofy laughed at Cody's enthusiasm.

"Now you four be careful out there." said Daisy. "It will be very dangerous. The Heartless will always be around to cause trouble."

"Yes," added Minnie. "Look out for one another while your gone."

"We will." replied Bridgette. "And thank you so much for your help everybody."

Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and the three fairies just nodded their heads.

Cody turned his head to to his guardians. "So. You guys ready to head out?" he said, sticking out his right arm.

"Life-threatening challenges, homicidal monsters, and Lindsay." replied Noah. "Shouldn't be too much trouble." he put his hand on top of Cody's.

"We did survive Chris' show for two seasons." added Bridgette, putting her hand to the others'. The three of them looked at Lindsay.

"Ok, I'm so totally lost." Lindsay said, still confused. Then she brightened up. "But, I'm in too." she put her hand in as well.

"If we can get through Chris' challenges," started Cody, looking at his friends. "Then we can get through anything. All for one and one for all."

Bridgette giggled at his last sentence. Noah rolled his eyes. Lindsay responded with "Wait, what does that mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile. In a dark room in a faraway world. Six shadowy figures were looking at a hologram of Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay with their hands on top of each other.

"So that little runt was chosen by the keyblade." one of them laughed. "Who'd of thought it."

"It is rather amusing. And his three guardians also look to be quite powerful." growled another one.

"Yes. With the help of his guardians, the boy's power is sure to grow." said a third figure.

"Why don't we just turn them all into Heartless?" cackled a woman. "That would settle things quick enough."

"And the brats have already become friends with the king's lackeys" stated a fifth voice, looking at the hologram and seeing the four teens talking to Donald and Goofy. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"Your no prize yourself." laughed the sixth shadow.

"Shut up!" replied the man. Holding up his arm, he revealed a silver hook where his hand should have been.

"Enough!" ordered a seventh voice sternly.

It came from a woman. When she stepped out from the shadows her appearence became clear. She wore a long, black robe and a hood with horns coming from it. She had fair green skin and held a long, black staff with a green orb at the top. Her whole appearence looked very sinister. She looked at the hologram of Cody with intrigue.

"The keyblade has chosen him." stated the woman. "Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful."

"He looks to be more troublesome than useful." the hooked man pointed out.

"Fear not." the evil woman assured. "If he is not as useful as I believe he is, we have others who can finish what he starts."

She looked over her shoulder at five mysterious figures standing behind her.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 5, I hope you all liked it.**

**What did you guys think? I thought Cody would look pretty awesome wearing Sora's clothing from the second game, and I wanted to change the other three's clothing as well. I hope you guys aren't disappointed that Donald and Goofy aren't going with them. Don't worry, this isn't the last time you'll see them. That's all I'll say.**

**Also, do you guys want to guess who the new seventh Disney villain is? Or who those five figures behind Maleficent were? If you guess right, I'll give you a cookie. Hahaha.**

**Leave a review, as I love hearing what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note - Hey guys. I'm back to present you with next parts to this story. Wonderland. Yeah, just to let you all know, I plan on releasing each world in two parts. I will also more than likely post both parts at the same time. That way you won't have to wait for the next part of each world.**

**Well enough about that. Let's get the first world rolling shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah had just left Disney Castle in their new ship. Cody was controlling the ship, while Noah had started to write in his new book. Bridgette was looking through the glass and Lindsay was playing with her hair.

"I can't believe your this good at flying after just one lesson." Noah told Cody in amazement.

"Yeah, it's not really that hard though." said Cody. " I just have to mind where I'm going and steer with this stick." He looked down at the control stick and buttons. "And if we run into trouble, I just push this red button to fire lasers. I think they made this ship idiotproof."

"Well, I guess that explains why you're not having trouble."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed, except for Bridgette. She was still looking out the window, not really paying attention to the others. Cody looked at her, worried.

"Bridgette?" he called.

"Huh!" she answered, looking back at Cody.

"Are you ok? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah. It's just..." she looked down glumly, holding her legs to her chest. "I'm worried."

"About Geoff?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. Who knows how many worlds there are out there. It could take years for us to find him. And not just him, but also Leshawna, DJ, Owen, all of them really. Well, maybe not Heather or Duncan." Cody chuckled at the last part, even though he knew she was joking.

"I know what you mean." Cody responded, looking a bit glum as well. "I'm worried about everyone else too. Especially Gwen."

"I miss Tyler." said Lindsay. "And I had just remembered what he looked like before we got split up."

Cody looked at Lindsay. She had remembered Tyler? wow. His thoughts eventually brought him back to Gwen, the teal-haired goth girl he had a crush on. Back on the island, they had left to go find Duncan and Courtney before the vortex destroyed their world. He wondered where she was now.

"Hey guys, I hate to break your thoughts," started Noah, "but we've arrived somewhere."

Cody looked up and saw a pink world. Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah got up and went to look at this new world.

"You guys think that the others could be down there?" Lindsay asked, her hands pressed up against the glass.

"Only one way to find out." Cody answered. He was starting to gain a sense of adventure by looking at the world. "We're landing."

"Umm, aren't we supposed to be looking for the king?" Noah reminded.

"Well. Queen Minnie said that we had to look for him." said Bridgette, winking at Cody. She was starting to get a sense of adventure as well.

"And since we don't know where he is, we should check everywhere we can." said Cody. "So this will be our first stop."

Cody piloted the ship toward their first destination.

* * *

**Wonderland - Rabbit Hole**

"Uggh! Why did you land here?" Noah asked Cody sternly, arms crossed as he fell.

When Cody landed in this world, they had immediately begun to fall down what seemed like a deep, dark pit.

'Oh come on. This isn't that bad." chuckled Cody. "At least we're falling slowly."

"I think this is a bottomless pit?" guessed Lindsay, falling upside down.

"Really?" Noah replied sarcastically. "What gave you that impression?"

"Any idea how long we'll be falling?" Bridgette asked Cody.

"Hmm.." he thought, crossing his legs and putting his hand to his chin while falling. "Nope. No idea."

The other three groaned. Then came a strange sound. _Tick...Tick...Tick._

"Do you guys here that ticking noise?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah." replied Bridgette. "I wonder... Hey there's a lamp." The surfer girl turned on the lamp.

With the pit now lit, the four heroes could see what was around them. Floating all around them in this pit were pieces of furniture. Chairs, cabinets, tables, and clocks all floated around them.

"How bizzare." Bridgette said grabbing a book from a floating bookcase.

"This place is getting weirder by the minute." said Cody.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cool." said Lindsay. She was lounging back in rocking chair. When it rocked forward however, she fell out and fell a little faster for a second.

"Hey guys, I can see the bottom." stated Noah, looking down. There was a pink-colored marble floor about a hundred feet below them. They were steadily falling toward it.

Cody touched down on his feet. Noah and Lindsay did as well. But the clumsy nature of Bridgette caused her to land on top of Noah.

"Oh, sorry Noah." she apologized.

"Oh it's ok." said Noah dryly, clearly in pain. "I'm getting used to people falling on my back."

Lindsay went to help them up, while Cody looked around at the new area they were in. There were doors all around them, however they didn't have knobs. He saw a small hallway in front of them.

"Where are we now?" asked Cody. The other three just shrugged.

All of a sudden, they heard what sounded like footsteps near them. Turning around they saw a little white rabbit. It had small glasses on, and it wore a red tailcoat and gray pants. It was holding a large gold pocketwatch, and was running toward them as fast as it could.

"Oh my fur and whiskers!" the rabbit panted as he ran by them. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Bridgette stared curiously with her arms crossed as the rabbit ran toward the hallway as fast as it could.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." he continued. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

Cody, Noah, Bridgette and Lindsay just stood there, trying to figure out what just happened. Noah decided to break the silence first.

"What was that about?" the black mage asked Cody.

"Uh. Maybe he missed his period?" he responded. Noah snickered.

"Oh my gosh. I miss those all the time." stated Lindsay. The other three turned to the white mage, wide eyed with shock.

"What?" choked Noah.

"Uh huh, but my teacher just gives me detention afterward."

Noah smacked his forehead. Cody and Bridgette just laughed quietly.

"Anyway. Let's look around you guys." said Cody, walking toward the hallway. The other three followed close behind. The hall wasn't that long and within several seconds they came to a door. This one had a doorknob on it.

Cody opened the door, only to find a slightly smaller door behind it. He opened that door and found another behind it. Cody turned to the others.

"Ok this is getting stupid." Noah said crossing his arms.

Cody opened the third door. He sighed with relief when he saw an opening behind it. The four of them walked through the odd door to the next room.

* * *

**Wonderland - Bizzare Room**

The next room looked almost like a one room flat. There was a table and a chair in the middle of the room. There was a bed in the top left corner and a fireplace on the right side. There was also another door across from them. Though this one was much smaller. They were just able to see the white rabbit enter through this door.

Cody walked toward the small door and knelt down to inspect it.

"How did he get small enough to fit through here?" he wondered aloud.

"No, your just too big." replied the doorknob.

"WHAAA!" screamed Cody, jumping back in fright. Bridgette and Noah bent down to help him up, but were also starring at the doorknob in shock. It had eyes above it's knob nose, and the keyhole acted as it's mouth.

"What the? It talks?" asked a shocked Bridgette.

The doorknob yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning doorknob." greeted Lindsay, oblivious to the fact that she was talking to a doorknob.

"Good night." it replied with another yawn. "I need a bit more sleep." It closed it's eyes to go back to sleep.

"Wait!" Cody cried, getting down to one knee. "What do we need to do to grow small?"

The doorknob yawned a third time and answered. "Why don't you try the bottle?" he looked over at the table. The four teens looked at the table as well and saw two bottles, one blue and one red. They walked over to the table to look at the bottles.

"Which do we try first?" Bridgette asked Cody.

The tech geek thought for a minute. Then he gulped down a bit of the blue bottle. He handed it to Noah. The bookworm looked at the bottle hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, drinking an unknown drink from a strange world like this is really safe." he said sarcastically. But he took the bottle anyway and drank.

Noah handed the bottle to Bridgette, who drank a small amount before handing it to Lindsay. They stood there waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing happened." stated Bridgette.

"Shocker." grumbled Noah.

"Maybe we drank from the wro-" Lindsay started to say, but the next second there was a puff a blue smoke and the four of them shrunk to about eight inches high. "bottle?" she finished.

"I guess I did pick the right one." said Cody, looking at the now much larger room they were in. He walked back to the doorknob. "Hey, we're the right size now. Can we pass?"

The doorknob was snoring. While Cody and his friends were busy shrinking themselves, it had taken the oppurtunity to go back to sleep.

"Great, now what?"

Bridgette started looking around their much larger surroundings while the other three discussed what to do next. She found herself drawn to the bed. The surfer walked under it. There was dust everywhere.

"Just like the cabins back on Total Drama Island." she reminisced. Then she looked to her right and saw an opening.

"I found another door you guys!"

"Is it a sloth like this one?" grumbled Noah with his arms crossed.

"Sloth? I thought it was a door?" said Lindsay. Noah pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**Wonderland - Queen's Courtyard**

When they arrived, they saw a huge heart-shaped Archway in front of them. It was surrounded by tall hedges that formed a kind of barrier. They saw the white rabbit running past the archway.

"So, do we keep going?" Bridgette asked the keyblade master.

Cody thought for a moment. "Let's go." he replied.

They walked under the archway and found their path blocked by a pair of guards. However on closer inspection, Cody saw that these weren't humans. They were cards. The card guards had arms and legs, but each one's head was unique to what kind of card it was. The heart cards had heads shaped like upside down hearts, and the spade cards had spades for heads. When the four teenaged heroes walked up to the guards, they stepped aside to let them pass.

The heroes walked into a huge courtyard. There was a small podium in front of them, standing there with her back to them was what looked like a ten year old girl. This girl had blonde hair with a black band in it and she wore a blue dress, white leggings and black shoes.

The white rabbit had come back into view and was running up the steps to a platform next to a much larger podium than the one the girl was standing at. Sitting at this podium was a rather heavy looking woman, she wore a black and red dress with a large white collar around her neck. She had black hair tied up in a bun and a gold crown on her head.

The white rabbit blew a trumpet. "Trial is now in session!" he called out loud.

"I'm on trial?" asked the little girl with a frown. "But why?"

"Ahem. Presenting, her highness, the royal Queen of Hearts!"

The large lady had an ugly scowl on her face as she looked down at the little girl.

"She's a queen?" Noah asked, looking at the queen. He gagged. "Ewww."

"This girl is the culprit!" the queen practically screamed, she had a pretty deep and intimidating voice. "There's no doubt about it! Why? Because I say so that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" The girl protested.

Cody watched as this, he couldn't think of a better word, mean queen yelled at a little girl. He was getting a little angry.

"Guys, we should help her out." he said to the others. He began to run toward the podiums when Bridgette grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He turned back to look at her. "What?"

Bridgette looked at Noah before answering Cody. "I..I don't think we should meddle."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means, is that we shouldn't meddle with the affairs of other worlds." replied Noah.

"But..."

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" the queen asked the girl in her loud voice.

"Of course. I've done absolutely nothing wrong." the girl answered, crossing her arms. "Just because your Queen, it doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!"

"SILENCE!" screamed the queen, scaring the girl. "You dare to say that to me! I have every right to do as I please! For the crime of the attempted theft of my heart,"

Cody heard the charge. His eyes went wide when he heard it. How could this little girl be able to steal this woman's heart? She couldn't, he concluded. But he knew what could. The Heartless!

"the court finds the defendant. Guilty as charged!" The queen finished with a smirk on her face. The girl looked stunned. "Off with her head!"

Cody couldn't stand by and watch a child like this get beheaded, and for a crime he knew she hadn't committed. He clenched his fists, he didn't care if he was meddling, he knew what he had to do. He ran forward. The others looked at each other briefly before following.

"Hold it right there!" cody exclaimed. The queen and the little girl turned to look at the tech geek.

"Who are you?!" the queen bellowed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Cody, not really feeling sorry at all. "but she isn't the one your looking for."

"Nonsense. have you any proof?"

"Umm.." stammered Cody. _"Uh-oh. Now what?"_

"Just as I thought." said the queen. "Off with her-"

"Wait your majesty!" interrupted Bridgette, curtsying.

"Yes, my dear?" she asked her. Her tone had lowered considerably.

Bridgette felt rather uneasy addressing such an intimidating woman, but she continued anyway. "If you don't mind me asking, what makes you think that this girl tried to steal your heart?"

The queen answered the surfer girl's question. "Earlier today, a young girl, much like yourself, came to my kingdom. She said that I should watch out for a girl with blonde hair and wearing blue for she would steal my heart. After telling me this, she disappeared into a dark portal. After Alice here came to my kingdom, I had no doubt that the stranger was talking about her."

"I see." Bridgette said.

"Your highness." said Cody, bowing to the queen.

"Yes." she answered the keyblade master.

"Please, allow us to find the real culprit who tried to steal your heart."

The Queen of Hearts thought about this for a moment.

"Very well. If you can bring me evidence of Alice's innocence, I will think about setting her free. You may find as much or as little evidence as you want. It makes no difference to me."

Alice was escorted into a cage by two of the card guards.

"Alice shall remain here while you search."

"Thank you, your highness." said Cody gratefully. He turned around to the others.

"Nice going, Cody." said Noah irritably. "You just put us up against a female Chris."

"Come on guys. How hard could this possibly be?" Cody asked his friends enthusiastically.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**So, how did I do? Be honest. I know that this chapter was shorter compared to the others, but the next one will be longer. I promise.**

**Let me know by leaving a review .**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Culprit in the Shadows

**No author's note this time. Here's the second part for Wonderland.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Culprit in the Shadows**

* * *

**Wonderland - Lotus Forest**

In Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah's search to find the real culprit behind the supposed attack on the queen had found their way into a bizzare forest. There were trees everywhere, but what made this forest unique was that there were a few giant flowers and mushrooms in it as well. Next to them stood a rather large tree stump, and there was a small pond behind a giant boulder.

"This forest gives me the creeps, you guys." said Lindsay timidly.

Cody was looking around them. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that they were being watched. He voiced this to the others.

"Do you guys get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Yeah." replied Noah. He turned his head, and what he saw next to him made him jump back in shock and scream like a girl.

The other three turned to see what had freaked Noah out. When they saw what it was, they nearly freaked out themselves. Bobbing in midair was the head of what looked like a purple cat. It had a rather creepy smile on it's face. The next second, the head disappeared.

"What the heck was that?!" shouted Bridgette. Then she turned to her side and the head was floating by her. The surfer girl gasped and fell back onto her butt. The cat's head had vanished again.

Cody helped Bridgette up off the ground. The cat's head had reappeared on the tree stump, but this time there was a cat's purple body balancing on top of it. After the body had had it's fun, it hopped off it's head, picked it up and placed the head back on it's body. The weird cat looked at them, still wearing that freaky little smile.

"Who are you?" Cody asked the cat.

"Who indeed?" the cat answered. "Poor Alice, soon to lose her head. And she's not guilty of a thing."

"I knew it!"

"Hey." said Noah. "If you know who the culprit is, then tell us." The purple cat laughed.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat, all lie in darkness." He vanished.

"Wait?!" exclaimed Bridgette.

'The evidence you seek is somewhere in this forest." came a strange voice all around them, the voice of the Cheshire Cat. "I won't say where though."

"Should we trust him?" asked Noah uncertainly.

"To trust? or not to trust?" asked the cat, who reappeared back on the stump. "I trust you'll decide." he disappeared for a final time.

"Well that certainly helped." grumbled Noah.

"Well. At least we know that Alice is innocent." replied Cody.

"Yeah, but how are we going to prove that to "Queen Chris"."

"The cat said that the evidence we needed is somewhere in the forest." stated Bridgette.

She started to walk deeper in, when all of a sudden strange creeatures appeared around them.

"Whoa. Heartless!" shouted Cody.

There were the little shadow heartless from the island, but there were also the armored Heartless that Cody saw in Travere Town. Then there were some new ones that the four of them hadn't seen before. These ones were floating in midair and had red, cone-shaped bodies. They had black heads and were wearing cone hats. They also had a strange, heartlike emblem on their chests just like the armored ones had.

"Those are Heartless?" Lindsay asked, rather scared. "They look different than the ones we saw earlier."

"Leon said that there many different types of Heartless." Cody responded.

One of the new Heartless shot a fireball at them. They dodged it.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice." stated Cody, summoning his keyblade. "We have to fight."

"What!" cried Lindsay. "But, I can't fight. What if my shoes get dirty? or worse.

"Break a nail?" smirked Noah. Lindsay cringed.

"Cody's right, we have to fight." said Bridgette, summoning her trident. "We need to find the evidence in here."

"Bridgette. We don't know how to fight." stated Noah. Cody and Bridgette turned to look at him and Lindsay.

"What!" they said in unison.

"Haven't you read through that book?" Cody asked Noah, dodging another fireball and slicing a Shadow. "I'm sure it has spells in there that you can use."

"I've only read a few pages!" growled Noah. He and Lindsay were hiding behind the boulder. "I haven't had time to read through the whole thing!"

"Do it now!" yelled Bridgette and Cody together.

"Alright, alright." replied Noah indignantly. He summoned his book and began flipping through pages, looking for something useful.

Cody and Bridgette were doing pretty well despite the lack of help. They slashed away at the Heartless and were able to get rid of most of them. Cody knocked a Soldier away from him and looked over and saw Bridgette surrounded by three Red Nocturnes.

"I've got your back Bridgette." he said loudly, running over and killing all three Heartless in one swift blow with his keyblade.

Bridgette smiled at Cody, who flashed a rather smug grin and held the keyblade over his shoulder. But Bridgette's smile vanished when she saw that the Soldier that Cody fought earlier had jumped at him. She jumped in front of him and swung her trident, killing the last Heartless.

"Whose back do you have?" she asked with a smirk, holding her trident at her side.

Cody chuckled nervously, blushing.

The moment was cut short when another Heartless appeared in front of them. This one was much larger than any of the other Heartless. It had small legs, arms and a small head, but it's body was very, very fat. It looked like a very large blue beachball. It also wore the heartlike emblem on it's chest.

"Whoa." gasped Bridgette. "That's a big one."

"Yeah." Cody agreed, then he smirked and held his keyblade at the ready. "But, you know what they say. The bigger they are-" He ran at the large Heartless and swung at it, only for the blow to bounce back. The Large Body than swung it's arm and smacked Cody twenty feet away from it. He landed hard on the ground.

"Cody!" Bridgette shouted, running over to check on her friend. "Are you alright?"

Cody sat up from the ground. Bridgette saw that his eyes were spinning. The Heartless had really knocked him silly.

"Ohhhh." he groaned, rubbing his sore head. "The harder they hit you."

The two of them looked back to see the Large Body waddling toward them slowly.

"This isn't good." said Bridgette. "It looks like just hitting isn't gonna work."

Cody regained his composure and got to his feet. "Then what can we do?" He turned to look at Noah and Lindsay behing the boulder. "We could use some help here you guys."

"Just give me a sec! I think I found something I can use!" Noah answered harshly. He had been reading a section about a level one fire spell, he felt like he read enough to be able to use it.

Noah then walked out from behind the boulder. He was nervous. Actually nervous. He had played more than a fair share on Warriors of Lordia. But this wasn't a game, this was real life. Real, albeit really weird, life. The Large Body saw him, and started waddling toward the sarcastic bookworm.

_"Please, let this work!" _thought Noah to himself. He held out his right arm. The Large Body was getting closer. Suddenly, the bracelet Noah wore on it started to glow. A red sphere then formed in this outstretched palm. It was a fireball.

"Fire!" shouted Noah.

The fireball shot out from his hand and hit the Heartless. It looked like it had taken damage this time, because it fell back and fell on it's butt. Once it fell, Cody noticed that it's back looked less defensive than it's front. He turned and pointed this out to Bridgette, who looked also. She turned back to him and nodded.

The two of them raised their weapons and slashed at the Heartless' back. They saw that it was in fact doing damage. But after they swung a few more times, the Large Body turned around swiftly and started beating it's chest, as a purple aura surrounded it.

"Uh-oh. I think we just made it angry." said Noah, now joining Bridgette and Cody.

The Large body was indeed angry. Once it finished beating it's chest, it then slapped it's large belly. Then it ran at them with it's massive gut stuck out. The three of them were able to dodge it just in time. But it kept going and slammed into the boulder, making Lindsay jump back in fright.

Lindsay then looked up at the angry Heartless, who was now looking directly at her. It looked slightly confused after crashing into the boulder, and it started scratching it's head. Lindsay screamed in terror and started running. Once the Large Body had shook off it's confusion, it took off after the dumb blonde.

"Oh no!" cried Bridgette. "Lindsay doesn't know how to fight yet!"

"I could use some help you guys!" shouted Lindsay fearfully, now pinned up against a wall. The Heartless was closing in on her quickly.

"Come on! We've got to help!" Cody ordered. He, Bridgette and Noah ran to help their friend.

Lindsay was trembling in terror as the massive Heartless got closer to her. She stuck her hands out, closed her eyes and screamed, braced for her untimely death. Suddenly, her star wand appeared in her hand and a vertical, rectangular, crystal-like shield appeared out of nowhere.

Cody, Noah and Bridgette stopped running when they saw this sight, and were now staring at it in awe. The Large Body collied with the shield. When that happened, it flew far back from Lindsay and exploded in a dark mist. The three teens just stared in disbelief.

Lindsay opened her eyes and saw the shield she had conjured. She stared wide eyed at before it disappeared a second later.

"Whoa." said Bridgette in awe. "That was amazing Lindsay."

"Ok, what just happened?" asked Lindsay in confusion.

"You just learned a reflect spell." Noah replied, smirking and crossing his arms. "Looks like we both learned something today."

"Oh yeah, that was a sweet fire spell Noah." said Cody, patting him on the back.

"What's a reflect spell?" asked Lindsay, holding her wand.

"You're kidding right?" Noah asked her in disbelief. She shook her head. Noah inwardly groaned. "It's a spell that can reflect things."

"Ooooh. Ok then."

Cody began looking around. Now that the Heartless were all gone, they could focus on the task at hand. Finding the evidence they needed to clear Alice's name.

"Well, now we know for sure that it was the Heartless who were after the Queen of Hearts."

"But how do we prove that?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, we can't just tell her we saw the Heartless and expect her to believe us." informed Noah. "She's way too stubborn."

"That Cheshire Cat said that we could find the evidence in this forest, right?" inquired Cody, looking around the woods. "We just need to search and find it."

"But that's gonna take forever." complained Noah. It was lazy part of him that said that.

"Found it!"

The three of them turned around. Bridgette was standing there with a pair of black, wavy antenna in her hand. They hadn't even realized that she had left them. Their mouths fell open in shock.

"Y-y-you found it?" stammed Cody.

"Mhmm" nodded Bridgette, smiling.

"I take that back." replied Noah, in disbelief. "It's only gonna take about a second."

* * *

**Wonderland - Queen's Courtyard**

"Well, so you've returned." said the queen dryly. She was still sitting in her podium seat. "Finally." she added quietly. "Have you gathered the evidence required to prove this girl's innocence?"

"We have your majesty." answered Bridgette. She brought the antenna with her up to the podium. The surfer curtsied before showing it to the queen.

The queen took the antenna from the blonde and began examining it. After about a moment of looking, she looked back at the four teens with a scowl on her face.

"You see your highness?" asked Cody. "Alice is innocent. It was t-"

"Silence!" screamed the queen furiously, pounding her fists on the table. "I'm the law here! Article 29 states, anyone who defies the queen is guilty! Therefore, you all shall lose your heads!"

"What!" shouted Bridgette angrily. She couldn't believe this woman. After all the trouble they went through to find the evidence, she wasn't going to accept it either way? What the hell was wrong with this lady? "You stupid, corrupt, evil hag!" she screamed.

Cody, Noah and Lindsay looked at her in complete shock. They had never seen Bridgette so angry. Not that they weren't angry at this idiot queen as well. Speaking of the queen, she was looking at them with a face red with rage.

"How dare you! SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!" she shouted. "And as for Alice, OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No!" yelled Cody. He summoned his keyblade and slashed at the guards drawing near them.

"You dare defy me!"

"Like we're just gonna stand here and let you cut our heads off." stated Noah, his hand was beginning to glow.

"And if your not going to let Alice go." said Bridgette, summoning her trident. "Then we'll make you let her go."

"This is my kingdom you fools!" yelled the queen. "I will not let some snot-nosed brats overrule me!"

She pointed over to small tower with a crank wheel on it that Cody had never noticed before. One of the guards ran over to it and began cranking it. Immediately the cage that Alice was in rose to about fifteen feet into the air and hung there. The other guards began to surround the four heroes.

Cody looked back to the tower. It didn't look very sturdy. If he could just attack it with his keyblade then he felt confident that he could destroy it. But they were surrounded. How was he going to get there? Then it came to him, and he started forming a plan.

"Guys, I have a plan." he told the others. "Bridgette, Noah, can you handle these guys?"

"Sure thing." answered Noah. "What's your plan?"

"While you guys distract these guys, I'll take the tower out. That way we can free Alice."

"We're with you, Cody." said Bridgette, running out to fight the cards.

Cody then turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay, you're with me. While I destroy the tower, you cast your reflect spell to protect me if I need it."

"But..." Lindsay hesitated. "I don't know if I can do it again. I'm scared Cody."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself."

Lindsay looked at Cody's comforting smile and felt more brave. She summoned her star wand. "Ok. Let's do it."

The two of them ran over to the tower, followed by a few card guards. Cody began slashing at the tower while Lindsay's spell knocked the guards away. Just as he thought, this tower wasn't really strong. It began cracking the more and more he attacked. Bridgette and Noah were holding their own quite well. They had made some of the guards faint from their attacks. After a while, Cody was able to destroy the tower.

Alice's cage dropped to the ground and the door broke open on impact. Alice ran out of the cage and joined Cody and Lindsay. Noah and Bridgette also joined them.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked Alice.

"Yes" she answered, hiding behind the others. "Thank you so much."

"NO!" shouted the queen. "Get them you fools!"

More guards appeared and began closing in on them. Bridgette noticed that they were near the entrance to the bizzare room. She tapped Cody and pointed to it. He understood what she meant almost immediately.

"Let's go guys!" he said, grabbing Alice's hand. The five of them ran to the opening in the hedges. Noah launched multiple fireballs at once that knocked the guards unconscious. One even flew at the Queen of Hearts, but she ducked under her podium and avoided the shot. He smirked at his good work and followed the others out of the courtyard.

Unknown to them however, there was someone watching them in the shadows on top of the hedges.

"Well, who'd of thought those losers would be here." she said in a snobbish voice. "This just got interesting."

* * *

**Wonderland - Bizzare Room**

The four heroes plus Alice had run all the way back to the room with the talking doorknob. Cody was leaning against a table leg, Lindsay was on her knees and Noah and Bridgette were bent over, hands on their knees. Each of them were breathing heavily after running all that way.

"I think." Bridgette breathed heavily. "We lost them."

"I don't like all of this running." Lindsay panted heavily. "Its killing my poor feet. And the sweat is killing my pores."

"And your pores..." wheezed Noah. "are definately our... main concern right now!"

Once they all caught their breath, they got back to their feet. Alice stood close by, looking at her saviors.

"Well, at least Alice is safe now." said Cody.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to each of you." said Alice apologetically. "That queen was an awful woman."

"Hey, it's ok." said Bridgette sweetly, putting a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder. "Really, it was no trouble."

"Speak for yourself." Noah whispered. Lindsay elbowed him hard.

"Besides, we've had some experience with people like her." chuckled Cody. Bridgette and Lindsay giggled as well, while Noah snickered. They knew who he was talking about.

"Oh dear, that's simply awful." replied Alice sadly. "But, what are you all doing in Wonderland?"

"We're. Umm..." started Cody, but he hesitated. He looked at the other three with nervous looks. They weren't supposed to tell them their actual reason for being here. Luckily for him, Bridgette came up with another answer quickly.

"We're searching for our friends. Have you seen a boy? tall, blonde, utterly gorgeous, and wearing a pink shirt and a hat?

"Or a girl? pale, grouchy but hot, with teal hair?" asked Cody.

"Or a boy named Tyler?" asked Lindsay simply.

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anyone like either of them."

Cody groaned. Noah then asked, "So what brought you to this place, Alice?"

"Well. I was studying with my cat, Diamond, when I spotted the queerest sight. A white rabbit wearing clothes who had a large pocketwatch. He started screaming that he was late for something. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed him all the way to his hole. I crawled into it and fell down a dark pit, and then found myself here."

"That kinda happened to us also." replied Cody.

Then they all heard a rather familiar voice. "Splendid. Simply Splendid." The Cheshie Cat had appeared on the table top and was now looking at the five humans down below.

"Why, it's The Cheshire Cat." stated Alice.

"The shadows are coming." the cat told them. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad."

He pointed upward and then disappeared. They all looked up and saw something huge falling toward them. Bridgette grabbed Alice and jumped out of the way with the others. Just in time too, because the large Heartless had landed where they were standing just prior. The four heroes looked up at this massive Heartless.

"What on earth is that thing!" shreiked Lindsay.

The Heartless was very tall. It's head looked like five cylinders stacked on top of each other, each had a face on it. Three of cylindrical heads were black, while the other two were red. It's arms looked like they were made of paper and it's legs resembled tongs. It was holding two large clubs in it's hands.

"That must be what really tried to steal the queen's heart." exclaimed Bridgette, still holding Alice.

The Trickmaster swung it's arms to the ground. Cody and Noah avoided it's attack just in time.

"This thing will be more trouble than the Large Body." Noah told Cody, who nodded in agreement.

"Alice, you should go hide somewhere." Bridgette told the young girl, summoning her trident. Alice nodded and ran under the bed and hid behind one of the legs, sticking her head out to watch.

The trickmaster was on a rampage, thrashing around the room. It was so bad that the four heroes had taken shelter in the fireplace. They were formulating a plan.

"Ok, this thing is too tall for us to just jump up and attack it." Noah told them, he had come up with the plan. "So, I'll cast my fire spells at it, while Lindsay casts reflect if it attacks her. If we're lucky that will daze it enough to fall onto it's knees at the very least. Then, you two just hack away at that oversized clay puppet."

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Cody asked. Everyone nodded, Lindsay somewhat hesitantly. "Ok, then let's do this."

They ran out of the fireplace and split up to perform their parts of the plan. Noah fired some fireballs at the Trickmaster, which made it angry and caused it to attack Noah. The bookworm kept up the fiery assault until the Trickmaster caught sight of a petrified Lindsay. It started walking toward her, juggling its clubs as he walked.

The blonde just stood there. She was too scared to move. The Heartless was getting closer. Then she had a flashback to what Cody told her earlier about believing in herself. With that, she gained more confidence. The Trickmaster had reached her at last and swung it's large, papery arms down at her. Lindsay summoned her wand and held it up.

"Reflect!" she shouted with determination.

The crystal shield appeared. The Trickmaster's arm hit the shield, which caused it to ricochet back to it's owner. When it got hit with it's own attack, The Trickmaster fell to it's knees just like Noah had predicted. It's head was slouching. The Heartless was dazed.

"Now Bridgette!" called Cody. He and the surfer girl started hacking and slashing at the dazed Trickmaster. Noah got in on the fun as well, firing more fireballs at the beast.

The Heartless took a few minutes to get back to it's feet. But before it could fully stand, Cody slashed it across it's chest one final time. After that attack, it's feet started to wobble. Finally, The large Heartless fell onto it's back, making the ground shake from the fall.

"Did we kill it?" Bridgette asked in confusion.

A bright light shown from it's chest as a large glowing heart emerged from it and floated into the air. The light engulfed the Trickmaster as it faded away.

"Yep, I'd say we did." responded Noah. Everyone sighed in relief.

A groggy yawn came from behind them. They turned around to see that the doorknob had finally woken up.

"What a racket, how's a doorknob to get any sleep?" it complained, yawning again.

Cody looked real closely at the doorknob's keyhole mouth, and saw a bright blue light glowing within it. He pointed this out to the others, who looked at the light also.

"Is that, a keyhole?" asked Bridgette, bent over looking at the bright blue glow.

The keyhole in the doorknob's keyhole made Cody's keyblade react. It had started to glow as well. Suddenly it fired a beam of light that hit the glowing keyhole. The four of them heard a locking sound as both lights faded away. The doorknob had shut it's mouth and had fallen asleep again.

"That was so pretty." awed Lindsay. "Can you do it again?"

Cody looked at his keyblade curiously. "What, just happened?"

"From what I can gather, it appears you just locked something." answered Noah, crossing his arms and looking at Cody's weapon as well.

"Yeah, but what?"

Suddenly, something shot out of the doorknob's mouth and landed in front of the teens. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was a yellow and aqua colored block. Cody picked it up.

"What is that?" asked Lindsay curiously.

"Looks like something Owen would cough up." smirked Noah.

"I think it's a gummi piece." answered Cody.

"A gummi piece?" inquired Bridgette. "What's that?"

"Cid told me about them back in Traverse Town. He said that if we find one, we should take it to him. But, this is just half of a piece. It's useless until we find the other half to it.

Cody put the gummi piece into one of his red pouches, as Alice ran over to them.

"You four were splendid." she complemented, smiling. "That was simply incredible."

"Thanks." replied Cody, excepting the girl's complement. Then he smiled, rather smugly. "We did do pretty well didn't we?"

He then grabbed Bridgette and Noah by the shoulders and pulled them closer to him.

"But, I couldn't of done it without my friends backing me up."

Bridgette smiled while Noah rolled his eyes. Lindsay smiled happily, then wrapped her arms around Cody and Bridgette. Alice looked at the foursome with a smile.

"Friendship is a very powerful thing." she said happily. "With it, one can accomplish almost anything."

"Yeah." said Noah without really caring, once Cody had let go of them all. "Well, it looks like none of our friends are here. I suggest we go look somewhere else."

"Yeah, your right." agreed Cody, he turned to Alice. "Are you going to be alright Alice?"

"Oh yes. I'll manage just fine." she answered. "Goodbye Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, I hope you all find who you're looking for."

"Thank you." replied Bridgette. "Be careful, and good luck Alice."

* * *

**Post Note:**

**So ends Wonderland. See, I kept my promise. This chapter was longer than the last one. Hahaha. **

**In case you were all wondering why it took me a bit to update. Well, I've actually been writing most of the story as I update, so I may hold off on updating while I write a future chapter. There's a lot of detail going into writing the worlds. Plus, I also have a job, so that makes doing all this even harder. So I'm sorry if I'm taking longer than you all expected to update. DON'T HURT ME!**

**So, who was that girl in the hedges? Don't worry, my children. All will be revealed in time. **

**As usual, let me know how you liked it, and feel free to review.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Olympus Coliseum

**Author Note: I'm ba-ack. TDDolphin21 here to present the next two chapters. But first I want to address something. You all saw that Cody saved Alice in this story, whereas she wasn't in the game. Well don't worry, Alice will still have her important role in this story like in the games. Also, I think yall are really gonna like these two chapters (I know I enjoyed writing them).**

**Well, enough of my yapping. Let's do this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Olympus Coliseum**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

"Ok, so, what is a mage?" Lindsay asked the other three.

"A mage is someone who can use magic." Bridgette explained to the confused blonde.

"So, I'm a magician?"

"No, your more like a witch." answered Noah.

Lindsay gasped. "That's not very nice Jonah."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant you're like the sorcerer kind of witch." Noah corrected, a little flustered.

"Ooooh, you mean like a wizard! I get it now." she said, catching on at last. Noah sighed in relief. "Wait, Bridgette said that you were a black mage and I was a white mage. What's the difference?"

"Black mages use spells like shooting fire or freezing things." explained Cody from the pilot's seat. "White mages use spells to help their friends. Like healing them if they get hurt."

"So, I'm kinda like a magical doctor?"

Bridgette sighed playfully. "Something like that. But we'll tell you all about it once you learn more abilities."

"Ok, I totally get it now." Lindsay said before pulling out her compact. She blanched when she saw her image in it. "That last battle was murder on my pores."

"Get used to it," Noah told her, "from the way things are going right now, you'll be in for a week long spa visit when we get home."

While the three of them were talking, Cody was thinking over some things. Mainly about their missing friends. He wondered if they were alright. He was especially worried about Gwen. Although, he remembered the last time they were together she wasn't really being her usual self. She was harsh with him, heck she didn't even turn around to help him when he fell helping her look for Courtney and Duncan. It still hurt him that she may actually love Duncan.

Bridgette noticed that Cody was pretty quiet. So she went and sat in the seat next to him. Her sitting down had brought Cody back to reality.

"Oh, hi Bridge." greeted Cody.

Bridgette stared at him. Cody had never called her Bridge before. That was Geoff's nickname for her. That name immediately brought Geoff to her mind. She missed him so much, she longed to taste his lips again. Cody looked at her face and realized the mistake he made.

"I-I mean Bridgette! Hi Bridgette, was what I meant to say." he corrected himself, blushing with embarassment.

"Huh?" Bridgette wondered what made him sound so nervous. Did he think it wasn't ok for him to call her Bridge? "What do you mean?"

Cody hesitated "It's... it's just that's what Geoff calls you." he told her, still red.

So that was the reason. Bridgette just smiled thoughtfully. "Cody, you can call me Bridge if you want. It's not Geoff's trademark you know."

"Oh... Okay." He looked and saw that they were pulling up to another world.

"So. Are we going to stop at every world we come to?" Bridgette asked. She was finding it hard to contain her adventurous side. "I... mean I know we're supposed to be finding the king and our friends, but..."

"Don't worry Bridge," replied Cody with a smile. "We've got three missions so far, I'm sure adding a fourth one won't hurt anything."

Bridgette smiled. "You're the best."

That compliment caused Cody to look away to hide his blushing face. He piloted the Gummi Ship to the new world.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Gates**

"Woooow." exclaimed Lindsay, looking at where they landed.

The four heroes were standing in a dirt court, standing in front of a building made of stone. There were two sets of three columns on either side of the large front doors. Two giant statues of golden gladiators were situated on both sides of the doors with their swords crossed. And torches burned at the base of the building's front steps.

"Where are we?" said Cody with a huge smile on his face. "It's so wicked."

"It looks like something from Ancient Greece." stated Noah. "Did we land in Ancient Greece?"

"Uhh! I don't think we're in Greece you guys!" said Bridgette loudly, looking out of one of the small windows.

The other three walked over to the surfer girl and looked out the window. Cody's eyes went wide when he saw clouds below them.

"We're on a cloud?!" he gasped in shock.

"I...guess so." Noah responded, also with eyes wide open in disbelief.

They all looked away before they felt sick.

"Well, let's head inside you guys." Cody said to the others. They walked over to the doors and went inside.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

They walked inside to see a room made entirely of stone. Two large saucers with roaring fires added light to the windowless room. There was an opening right across from them that led to the next room, which was closed off by a rope sign that read "Closed".

Standing on a small podium was a rather short creature. It's whole lower body was that of a goat with brown fur. The upper was that of a short man with an enormous gut. He also had brown hair and two horns on it's head. He was hanging a sign on the wall next to the roped opening.

"Is that man part goat?" Lindsay asked quietly.

"Yeah." whispered Cody. "He's a...umm." he snapped his fingers quietly so as not to alert this creature.

"A saytr." Noah helped him out.

"Yeah, thanks Noah." Cody said a little too loudly.

"Good timing," said the little man, not looking at them, "give me a hand will ya?" he pointed over to large stone box. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

The teens looked over at the pedestal, then to each other, and shrugged. They walked over to the large stone cube. They each tried their hand at moving it.

Noah just looked at the pedestal. He put one hand against it and pushed.

"Yeah, there's no way I can move that." he told them dryly, walking away. This made the others frown at his laziness.

Bridgette went next. At first, she tried just pushing it, which didn't work. Then she put her back against it and pushed, that attempt failed as well. She backed away to catch her breath. Lindsay tried after her, but her skinny arms just weren't enough to push the pedestal at all. Finally, Cody attempted to push. He pushed with all of his might, but his scawny body was about as affective as the other three's attempts.

"Come on, move!" he said, frustrated, kicking the pedestal. Then he started hopping on one leg.

"Okay, really should of thought of that more before I did it."

"Can you walk on it?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah." he told her, putting it back on the ground. He looked back to the pedestal. "But really, this thing is way too heavy."

The saytr had heard him "What? Too heavy? since when have you been such a little-" the man turned around and saw the four teens. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you four squirts doing here?"

Now that the four of them saw his face the realized that the goat man had a beard as well. He hopped off the podium and started walking toward them.

"We're just here looking for our friends." Bridgette answered the saytr.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"What am I doing here?" repeated the tiny man. "Name's Phil. And this here's the world-famous coliseum. I've got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pip-squeaks."

"Hey! we're not pipsqueaks!" yelled Cody, rather indignant at this goat's rudeness.

"And what do you mean this is the world-famous Coliseum?" inquired Noah, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Last I checked, the Coliseum was in ruins. And in Rome." he added, now looking around the room.

"Ruins? Listen here Egghead, I don't know what in Zeus' name your talking about, but this is the one and only Coliseum." Phil saw that they were looking at him with confused stares. "Look, its like this. Heroes are coming here from all over, to fight ferocious monsters right here."

"Well, looks like we came to the right place." grinned Cody. "Cause you're looking at four heroes right now."

"Heh?"

"Yep." confirmed Bridgette, putting both hands on Cody's shoulders. "Cody's a real hero alright, he was chosen by the keyblade."

"And we're heroes too." added Lindsay.

Phil stared at Cody and the others. "Hero? That runt?" he asked, pointing at Cody and bursting into laughter at the very thought. "That's a good one, doll, but you guys ain't heroes. And he certainly ain't a hero."

"Dude, what's so funny?" said Cody, obviously irked by Phil's laughing. "I've fought a bunch of monsters."

Phil finally calmed down. "Hey, if you four can't even move this..." he pointed his thumb at the pedestal, walking over to it and pushing against it. "then, you can't call yourself..." He was obviously struggling with it. "a hero!" He finally collapsed in front of it, panting hard. The teens glared at the saytr.

"You can't move it, can you?" Bridgette asked with a satisfied smirk.

"And you make fun of us?" Noah stated irritably.

"That's not very nice you know." added Lindsay.

Phil got back to his feet. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you runts can do."

The four teens looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright," Cody replied. "We'll show you that we're all heroes."

"Yeah, sure you will." said Phil unconvincingly.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**

Bridgette stood in a stone arena, with four columns sticking out of the four corners of the ring. There were three platforms in this ring as well, and there were barrels all around her.

Phil was in the stone bleachers, standing next to Cody, Noah and Lindsay, who were sitting.

"Okay, the rules are simple blondie." Phil shouted to the surfer girl. "Break all twenty barrels before I call time. Capuche?"

Bridgette nodded. "Sounds easy enough." she said summoning her trident.

"Woohoo! Let's go Brittnie!" cheered Lindsay, hopping up and down.

"You've got this Bridge!" Cody assured.

Noah was reading about more spells in his book. Cody elbowed him, which made him look up from his book. "Oh right, go Bridgey go, ra ra ra." he said with little enthusiasm and went back to reading.

"Alright. On your mark. Get set. GO!" Phil blew his whistle.

Bridgette dashed off when she heard the whistle. She destroyed the barrels that were in front of her. Once she got the rest of the barrels on the first level she moved up to the second. She slashed two of the four barrels in front of her, and kicked the other two away, breaking them all. Finally she jumped up to the smaller third level and destroyed the last barrels.

"Way to go Bridge!" congradulated Cody.

"She's not done yet." Noah pointed out. "There's still four barrels left below her on the other side."

"Brainiac's right." agreed Phil. "And time's running out." He started stroking his beard. "I gotta admit though, she aint doing too bad."

Bridgette had heard them. She looked over the other side and saw them. She decided to jump all the way down to save time, but her clumsy nature had kicked in and she tripped and fell over the side, landing on the final four barrels and smashing them to pieces.

The others cringed. "That'll leave a mark." said Noah.

"Bridgette? You okay?" Cody yelled with concern.

Bridgette slowly got up from the smashed pieces of wood, and wobbled over to them. "Yeah, I'm alright." She answered weakly.

"Did she beat the time limit?" Lindsay asked Phil.

"Yeah. It wasn't perfect, but she broke all the barrels just in time. There's some room for improvement though."

In her dazed state, she failed to see the the rock sticking out in front of her. The surfer girl tripped over this rock and collided with the column in front of her. The column began to wobble, and after a minute, fell to the ground.

"Oh crap!" she shreiked.

"And, she's struck again." smirked Noah in amusement.

"Sorry." Bridgette apologized to Phil, who facepalmed himself.

"Aiyee. Maybe we should try something else." the saytr whispered.

* * *

Noah was standing in the arena now. Twenty feet away from him were many wooden carvings. On each carving was a target, and a rather badly drawn face. The targets were situated on some kind of mechanized contraption.

"Alright Egghead," said Phil, telling him the rules. "All you gotta do here is hit the moving tagets before I call time. Got it."

"Easy peasy." replied Noah, his red wristband glowing.

"Let's go Noah!" shouted Cody. "You got this dude!"

"OK. Go!" exclaimed Phil, turning the contraption on by pulling a lever.

The wooden targets began moving in a metronome type fashion. Noah fired a fireball and hit one. He fired off more fireballs and hit three more of the targets. He was doing pretty well in the beginning. However, it was getting a bit harder to hit them the more he burnt. He was now starting to miss because it was harder to aim and hit with less moving objects.

"Ok, then let's try something new." stated Noah. His wristband started turning blue all of a sudden. He extended his hand and what looked like blue snowflakes shot from it. The ice attack hit five of the moving targets. Now there were only ten left. But before Noah could use another attack, Phil blew his whistle.

"Time!" he shouted. "Well Brainiac, you destroyed fifteen out of twenty-five targets in just thirty seconds. It ain't that good, but it's passable I guess."

Noah scoffed at Phil's remark. Cody, Lindsay and Bridgette had run over to them.

"Wow." said Bridgette. "When did you learn an ice spell?"

"I was studying it carefully while you were falling through barrels." answered Noah.

"Hey, at least I destroyed all of my targets in the tme limit." Bridgette replied.

"Alright enough." said Phil. He turned to Cody and Lindsay. "You two are up next. Come with me."

* * *

Cody and Lindsay were standing in front of some kind of obstacle course. At the end was a stuffed dummy tied to a pole. The dummy had a wig and a dress on.

"Ok, this is an easy one Scrawny." Phil told them. "All you and blondie gotta do is rescue the damsel in distress while avoiding the obsticles. Understand?"

"Sure do." answered Cody. "You ready Lindsay?"

"Umm..." Lindsay nervously whimpered. "I guess."

"Don't worry Cody, you can do this!" cheered Bridgette, making the keybearer blush slightly. "You too Lindsay!"

"On your marks." started Phil. "Get set. Go!" he blew his whistle.

Cody and Lindsay ran into the obstacle course. Wooden logs began swinging at them when they entered. Cody had jumped out of the way of one of them, while Lindsay used what she learned in gymnastics to jump over some of the logs. She did surprisingly well considering she was wearing heels. They were about halfway through the course now. They dodged past five more logs before they finally made it to the end.

Cody grabbed the ragdoll from the pole and held it up in triumph. Lindsay cheered and hugged Cody.

"Yay Cory! You saved the girl!"

"Yeah, but now we have to head back to the beginning." Cody responded.

"Look out guys!" Noah shouted.

Cody looked over Bridgette's shoulder and saw another log swinging at them. It was about to hit Lindsay's back. He immediately gave her the dummy and pushed her out of the way. But the log had slammed into his chest and sent him flying back into the bleacher wall.

"Cody!" screamed Bridgette, hopping out of her seat to check on him.

"Are you alright?" Lindsay called out, still holding the ragdoll.

"I'm fine." Cody called back. "Just head to the finish."

Lindsay followed his directions and ran back toward the finish line, dodging and jumping over most of the logs.

"Oh no!" she cried fearfully. "Oh no! Oh no!"

"Don't be scared Lindsay!" yelled Bridgette. "You're doing fine, just keep going!"

She was ten feet from the finish when Lindsay turned to her left and saw another log coming toward her.

Panicking, she summoned her wand and cried, "Reflect!"

The log hit the shield, but the impact sent Lindsay flying over to the others, while the she dropped the ragdoll, which fell over the finish line. Lindsay screamed a high pitched scream as she flew toward her friends. She fell on Cody and Bridgette, making Noah laugh.

"Ohhh." moaned Lindsay as she, Bridgette and Cody sat up. "Did we win?"

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

"You know, you ain't bad, kid." Phil admitted to Cody. "You put yourself in harm's way to protect your friend. Nice job." he looked behind Cody to the other three. "As for you three, well good job."

Cody grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Looks like we're heading to the games."

"Afraid not." Phil said stenly. "You runts ain't ready for the games."

Cody's face fell. "What. Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Lindsay counted the words on her fingers, the others sighed in annoyance, and Noah muttered. "That was definately four words."

"Come on!" begged Cody.

"Sorry kids, now run along. I gotta finish preparing for the games." Phil walked away from them.

"But..."

"Come on, Cody." Bridgette told him, pulling him out of the lobby.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Gates**

"This sucks." complained Cody, hands in his pockets. "We passed his tests."

"You and Lindsay got knocked through the air like baseballs." Noah pointed out.

"Alright, so we didn't do perfectly. But we still passed."

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" said a voice behind them.

The four teenagers turned around and saw a man standing there with his arm resting on the barrier. This man had blue skin and wore a black toga. He had yellow eyes and sharp teeth as well. But his most distinguishing feature was the blue fire he had for hair. Bridgette looked at this man with a very suspicious look.

"Who are you?" Bridgette asked sternly.

"And why is your hair on fire?" Lindsay added. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Hey hey, ho whoa, hold on there angel face." said the strange man approaching them. "Wait, let me guess. You four want to enter the games right?"

"Y-Yes." answered Cody uneasily. Something about this guy was making him feel uneasy as well.

"Well then, get a load of this. I'm going to help you get into them."

"And how are going to do that?" Bridgette asked him suspiciously.

The stranger ignored her. He went behind Cody and put his hand on his shoulders. Noah and Bridgette looked at each other. He was also looking at this man with distrust.

The stranger then summoned what looked like a card out of thin air. Cody looked at the card.

"A pass for the games?" he said aloud, his face brightening up a bit.

"It's all yours." said the stranger, now walking away. "Good luck kids. I'm pulling for you."

Cody looked back at the pass, then to his friends. "How lucky is that?"

"Too lucky if you ask me." answered Bridgette uneasily, watching the man walk away. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." agreed Noah. "We need to keep our eyes on him."

"I agree." said Cody, looking at the pass again. "But in the meantime," he added with an excited smile. "Let's enter the games. With this, there's no way that old goat can keep us from entering."

The other three looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright." said Noah dryly.

With that, they all walked back into the Coliseum lobby.

* * *

**So, how was it? Noah learns a new spell, and Bridgette almost destroys the arena. And now this stranger has given them a pass for the games. What will happen next?**

**Next time is The Games. Be sure to check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Games

**Here's part 2 of Olympus Coliseum. I probably won't do author's notes in the second parts of the Disney worlds. I'll just do them for the first parts, unless it's something big.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Games**

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

"What? How did you squirts get this?" a shocked Phil asked them, looking at their pass.

"Will you let us in the games now?" Cody asked, ignoring Phil's question.

"Well... I guess I have to." the saytr replied. "Sheesh, I'm gonna look like an idiot letting these runts into the games..."

"What was that?" Bridgette asked, with a glare and her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Now. We start with the preliminaries. Think you're up for it?"

"You betcha'!" said Cody excitedly.

"Piece of cake." added Bridgette confidently.

"Can I apply my lip gloss first?" asked Lindsay, taking out a vile of lip gloss.

"Yeah, cause a hero is nothing without their cherry-berry lip gloss." said Noah sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"But this is peach-mango." Lindsay informed Noah, who rolled his eyes.

"No time doll face." answered Phil. "We gotta get these preliminaries started asap. Now follow me to the arena so we can get started."

Phil walked past the now rope-free door. Bridgette and Cody followed after him, but Noah was waiting impatiently for Lindsay.

"Hurry up Lindsay." he grumbled.

"It's not polite to rush a girl whose applying her make-up, Nick." Lindsay scolded, carefully putting her lip-gloss on. "I have to make sure I look good for the crowd."

Noah walked up behind her, and pushed her down the hallway while she now applied blush to her face.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**

They were standing in the arena again. This time however the stands were packed with people.

Cody was anxious to get started, but he was also very nervous because of all the people watching them. Bridgette was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Noah wasn't concerned about all of the people and was simply reading his book. Lindsay however was blowing kisses to the crowd, obviously loving this.

"Eeeee!" squealed Lindsay, hugging her star wand. "Isn't this so exciting?!"

"Oh yeah." answered Noah unenthusiastically. "I'm just jumping for joy."

"Once we get to the finals, we'll show that hairy old goat that we're heroes!" said Cody confidently.

"Don't get so cocky Cody." Bridgette told him, playfully rolling her eyes. "We have to make it past the preliminaries first."

"Judging from the roster we passed earlier, we've got to go through nine rounds to reach the finals." informed Noah.

"Nine rounds?" Bridgette asked. She laughed nervously. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Ooooo, do you guys think we'll be celebrities when we win?! " asked an excited Lindsay.

"Don't know." replied Cody, whose face fell just at the thought. "We'll probably be celebrities when we get back home though. What with how popular Total Drama was." Cody was never one for the spotlight, he signed up Total Drama mainly to just try and make friends.

A loud bell was rung, signaling the start of the preliminaries. Cody, Bridgette and Noah got into battle stances as a number of Heartless appeared in front of them. Lindsay was too busy flirting with a teen in the stands to pay attention.

"Let's do this!" shouted Cody as he went and attacked some of the Shadows. Bridgette fought a Red Nocturne, while Noah shot fire and ice spells at the remaining enemies. After dispatching of his group, Noah noticed that Lindsay was still waving to the audience.

"Lindsay! Start paying attention and stop flirting!"

Lindsay wasn't listening. She was blowing kisses to a boy in the crowd, who caught it and blew one back. Noah rolled his eyes. The Red Nocturne that Bridgette was fighting shot off a fireball that she was able to dodge. It flew toward Noah who ducked, but now it was heading for Lindsay.

"Lindsay, look out!" shouted Noah.

"Huh?" Lindsay turned around. Only to get a fireball to the face. The crowd winced.

"Lindsay! Are you alright" asked Bridgette running over to the blonde, fearing the worst. Cody and Noah ran over to her as well.

She was sitting on the ground. She looked to be okay, apart from the soot on her beautiful face. But then she saw something very thin fall to the ground, something that came from her head. She pulled out her compact and looked at her image. Her hair was still there, but it was covered in soot along with her face. But a few strands were falling off.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed loudly, forcing everyone in the arena to cover their ears. "MYYY HAAAAIR!"

She suddenly looked at the Heartless with a look of fury. Her three friends saw her look, and immediately backed away in fear. Lindsay got to her feet, and held her wand at the ready.

"No one, I mean no one, ruins my hair and gets away with it!"

She dashed into the group of enemies and started slashing at the remaining Heartless one by one. Cody, Noah and Bridgette just stood back and watched, mouths hung wide open.

"Remind me to never touch her hair." said Noah timidly.

"Duely noted." replied Cody quitely.

Lindsay had wiped out all the Heartless, except for the Red Nocturne that had burned her. It shot off another fire ball, but Lindsay was ready this time. She held up her wand and the crystal shield had appeared in front of her, reflecting the fireball back at the Heartless, defeating it.

The bell rung again, signaling the end of the match. They had won. The people in the stands cheered. Lindsay was still growling when her partners came over to her.

"Wow Lindsay, you were so... savage out there." stated Cody. "What came over you?"

"It's one of the main rules in the Girls List of Important Rules Cody, never mess with a girl's hair."

Cody chuckled nervously. "Deeply noted."

* * *

Eventually, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah had won three more matches. The crowd had been going wild. They hadn't expected these kids to do so well. The teen that Lindsay was flirting with earlier was now holding a stone tablet that read 'I heart Lindsay'. She giggled and blew another kiss to him. When he caught it though, the tablet fell on him.

The four teens were standing with Phil on the sidelines.

"You four aren't heroes yet." he told them. "But you aren't doing bad."

"I knew we'd change your mind." replied a smug Cody.

"Heh. You rookies still got a ways to go before I change my mind. But, I do wish he was here to see this."

"Whose 'he'?" asked Bridgette.

"Hercules, of course. He's a real hero if there ever was one."

"Hercules? Your kidding right?" queried Noah, raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm not Brainiac, he's the greatest hero ever."

"Wow, he sounds like quite the hero." stated Bridgette.

"Where is Heracles?" Lindsay asked.

"He's over at Mt. Olympus visiting his father."

Just then, a boy about their age was walking by them. He had spiky blonde hair and wore a sleeveless blue shirt and blue pants. He also had a tattered red cape. His piercing blue eyes met Cody's as he walked past them.

"Woooow." said Lindsay, looking at the boy with shining eyes. "He's gorgeous."

Noah rolled his eyes at Lindsay's comment. But Cody was feeling something else. He could feel an incredible power coming from this teen. He couldn't explain how he could, he just knew that this guy was very strong. And something was telling him that they would be fighting in the finals.

The four of them watched as this boy walked past them toward the large caged opening on the other side of the arena.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat." said Phil, smirking and crossing his arms. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

* * *

The blonde teenager was leaning against the wall, watching Cody and the others as they won their next match. Standing next to him was the man with blue fire for hair.

"Those little punks are your next opponents." Hades told the teen. "Kay, now don't blow it. Just take them out."

The teen just stared at Hades, then turned his head to Cody. "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of some kids? Sorry, but my contract says-"

"I know!" interrupted Hades. "You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid with the key to get to him. Come on."

The teen just stood quietly with his head turned away while Hades ranted.

"Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it." continued Hades. "I mean a few casualties along the way is no big deal, right?

The boy didn't answer. He just walked away from the god.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home." said Hades quietly. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..."

Behind him came the sounds of growling in the darkness.

* * *

In the next few rounds, things were starting to get a little tougher for the young foursome. In the sixth round, A Large Body had grabbed Noah by the ankles, slung him around and around, and threw him hard into the stands. In the seventh round, they encountered new Heartless, they looked exactly like the Red Nocturnes, but they were blue and yellow. The blue ones used Ice attacks while the yellow ones used thunder attacks.

In the eighth round, Bridgette had learned a new technique. She summoned a geyser of water from the ground that would knock Heartless into the air, then she would jump up and attack with her trident. Finally in the ninth round, Cody found out what it was like to play volleyball. Unfortunately, he was the ball as two Large bodies would hit him back and forth to each other. This left them open though, as Bridgette and Lindsay attcked the Heartless' backs. However Cody was still in the air as they were destroyed, so he landed hard on the ground.

But through it all, they had managed to make it to the final round. Though the fatigue had begun to sink in at this point, and they were pretty bruised and battered.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take." Bridgette groaned, rubbing her bruised arm. "This is twice more brutal than anything Chris put us through."

"To think I want to go back there." stated Noah, rubbing his sore neck.

"Oh come on, guys." said Cody, who was also rubbing his neck. "Look at the bright side, we've reached the finals. Just one more match and we'll be heroes."

The horns started blaring, it was time for the final match. The four friends looked at each other and nodded, then walked back to the center of the arena.

The crowd cheered like crazy when they entered the arena. They were obvious fan favorites now. Boys cheered and whistled at Lindsay and Bridgette, which Lindsay responded by blowing kisses again. Girls screamed Cody's name, making him grin and turn bright crimson. A big group of middle-aged women shouted for Noah, who cringed.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." he said, disturbed that one woman had an N written on her large stomach and was blowing kisses to him.

The crowd's cheering increased when the spiky blonde teen walked out into the arena. Cody's eyes widened at the sword the guy was carrying. It was as big as the owner himself, the blade was very thick and wrapped in white tape. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah looked in horror from their opponent's weapon to their own weapons.

_"We're so screwed!"_ Cody shouted in his head.

The mysterious teen took his stance. The four of them took theirs as well. Cody gulped "Well here goes nothing."

The bell rang. The boy didn't give them time to attack, or even take a breath. He rushed in and swung his sword at Cody, who was just able get his keyblade up to block it. He held his ground for about a second before the teen kicked him in the gut, pushing him onto his back. Noah took the opportunity to use a new spell he learned. His wristband glowed yellow as he summoned a thunderbolt that fell down toward their opponent. However, he had merely held the giant sword over his head to block it.

The blonde turned to Noah, who stood there with his eyes widened. He rushed the egghead now, swinging his sword quite easily considering how large it was. However before he could slash at Noah a geyser had risen in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Bridgette then took her chance and ran up to the teen and swung her trident, only for him to avoid it by backflipping behind Noah and kicking him away. Then the blonde boy jumped into the air and brought his sword down right toward Bridgette.

Her face was now white with terror, she was too petrified to move. The mysterious warrior was getting closer. Luckily Cody got in front of the surfer girl and blocked the attack. He wasn't strong enough to hold back the attack however. He was knocked into Bridgette, and they flew back about twenty feet.

Lindsay tried to sneak up on their opponent, but he turned around and spotted her. She let out a high-pitched shriek and ran off. The spiky haired boy smirked playfully, then turned back to the last two.

Bridgette helped Cody up. "Are you Ok?' she asked urgently.

"Yeah." answered Cody, whose eyes spun a bit. "I landed on my keys, but I'm alright."

"Thanks for saving me." the surfer girl said, smiling appreciatively.

Cody shook his head to fix his dazed state. "Sure. It was no problem."

They looked up and saw the powerful teen approaching them. Now they were deeply scared.

"I-I don't think we can beat this guy." Bridgette said fearfully.

"I think you're right." Cody agreed.

Cody looked over and saw Noah and Lindsay staying far away from this boy. Cody couldn't believe how powerful this guy was. He had known when they locked eyes during the preliminaries that this guy was strong, but now he realized just how clearly outmatched they were.

_"They're worn out." _the spiky haired warrior said in his head, walking to Cody and Bridgette. _"I can't kill these kids, it wouldn't be right."_ He had reached them at last.

Phil was in the stands. He had a worried look on his face. He ran holding a white piece of cloth, about to call a forfeit. He ran into Hades however, who had just appeared out of nowhere, and fell down. The evil god was looking at the frightened teens with delightful anticipation.

Cody and Bridgette looked up into the boy's face. He didn't give any look of malice or victory, it was just an emotionless stare. Bridgette held on to Cody's shirt in fear. The boy raised his sword. Bridgette buried her head into Cody's shoulder as Cody looked away, eyes closed, an arm around Bridgette protectively.

The boy looked at the pair. They weren't pleading, they didn't beg for their lives, they just sat there holding each other and braced for their demise. He had to respect them for that. Hades may of made a promise to him, but he wasn't going to kill these kids just to get a step closer to getting his answers. He lowered his huge blade.

Cody and Bridgette wondered why it was taking them so long to get struck down. They looked back up to the boy and saw that he had lowered his sword. He was just staring at them. Then the boy smiled at them.

Until he sensed something. There were screams as a massive paw landed on the mysterious teen, knocking him unconscious. The people in the stands were running for their lives. Cody and Bridgette had finally gotten to their feet as they looked up and saw a giant black-furred, three-headed dog with three sets of large teeth and three pairs of red eyes. The two of them were still holding each other as they backed away.

Hades was over by the large, now open, cage. He smirked "Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." he walked into the darkness of the cage.

The three-headed dog looked at the keyblade master and his guardian with hungry eyes. It lunged toward them, but was stopped short by a man, who was holding the beast back by himself. Phil recognized him immediately.

"Herc!"

"Phil get them out of here!" Hercules shouted.

Bridgette and Noah followed Phil back to the Coliseum's lobby. But Cody just stood there watching as Hercules struggled to hold the dog back.

"Cody, come on!" Lindsay shouted. Cody finally looked away and followed the rest to safety.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

"Whew, that was close." panted Phil, shaking.

"What was that thing?" asked Lindsay, sitting on the stone pedestal trying to catch her breath.

"That was Cerberus."

"Cerberus?!" exclaimed Noah with wide eyes.

"You mean that giant dog in greek mythology that guarded the entrance to the Underworld?" Bridgette asked.

"I d'know where you got this mythology stuff from, but yeah doll, that was the infamous Cerberus. Hercules defeated him once before. Hades must've brought him back somehow."

"But how?" asked Lindsay.

"Hades reeks of Darkness." said Bridgette bitterly. "He must have used it to revive him. I knew we shouldn't of trusted him!"

"What's this about trustin' Hades?"

"He's the one who gave us that pass for the games." Noah told Phil.

"I knew there was something funny about that pass."

While the others started to wonder why Hades would give them the pass, Cody stood looking into the arena's entrance. He hadn't been able to look away from it since they got back here. he knew that he would be slowing Hercules down, but he couldn't help but feel that he should be out there helping. A strong feeling in his heart convinced him to do what was right. He summoned his keyblade.

"I'm going to help." he told the others.

"Kid, you're not serious." said a shocked Phil. "That's Cerberus. He ain't one of these little ants you've been fighting."

"Phil's right." Noah agreed. "I don't think we'd stand a chance against that thing."

"But..."

Bridgette saw the determination in his eyes. Gaining some confidence of her own, she got up and joined him.

"I'm in too." she said, summoning her trident and smiling at Cody.

"You two are crazy, you know that!" shouted Noah.

"I'm not afraid." replied Cody. "It's not right for us to just sit here when Hercules might need help. Besides..." He and Bridgette looked back to the others. "We're heroes. It's our job to stop the bad guys."

Noah looked at his two friends. He rubbed his temples, knowing that they were right. "Fine, I'm in. I think this is suicidal, but there's no other choice I guess." he summoned his spell book.

Bridgette looked at her fellow blonde. "Lindsay, are you coming?"

"Umm..." she hesitated, obviously scared. "I think I'll stay back here..."

Cody got an idea. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure Cerberus was the one who cut your hair strands out." he said with a smirk.

Lindsay glanced at her hair. Her timid demeanor was replaced with a fierce look at Cody's words. She summoned her wand. "Doggy is going down."

Phil looked on as the four teens gathered to go fight a battle that they knew was too much for them. They ran back into the arena.

"Careful, kids." he said to himself. "Maybe, they're heroes after all."

* * *

The four of them had entered the arena to see Hercules backed into a corner by Cerberus. The blonde haired boy was draped over Hercules' shoulder. The giant dog had darkness seeping from all three mouths. The animal's ears perked up as it heard something behind it.

All three heads turned around and saw Cody and his three guardians, taking their battle positions. Hercules took the opportunity to escape with the unconcious teen. He ran past Phil, who had followed the teens.

"Kids, I've got two words of advice for you: Attack!" he shouted.

* * *

"Maybe I should have rethought this." said Cody nervously.

They were all huddled behind Lindsay, who had her reflect shield around them. During the battle, Cerberus started spitting huge spheres of fire from it's mouth at them, which forced Lindsay to summon her shield to protect them.

"And to think, we could of been sitting in the lobby, safe and sound, sipping tea and eating biscuits, while the REAL hero fought of the thirty-foot beast from Hell." complained Noah.

"Shut up Noah." said Bridgette irritably. "It's not like we're in complete danger. I mean, Lindsay's shield is holding up nicely."

"Yeah, all we have to do is this whenever it uses a fire attack." agreed Cody. "I mean it's not like it can spit out darkness and create portals that spring up from the ground."

Cerberus suddenly arched it's heads back and spat out blasts of darkness onto the ground. Small round portals appeared all over the ground, including one that appeared underneath them. They screamed and moved out of the way just in time. Cody's guardians glared at him.

"Oh come on, like he actually understood what I said." he replied defensively.

Cerberus was approaching them. They screamed and ran in different directions. The portals of darkness stopped after about a minute. Noah had had enough.

"Ok, now I'm pissed!" he said angrily as his wristband glowed red. "Eat this you oversized Chihuahua!"

A fireball flew from his hand and hit he dog's middle head. Cerberus shook the smoke off it's face.

Noah didn't give it time to retaliate, and fired more fireballs at the beast. Soon Cerberus was being bombarded with balls of fire.

"Yeah, not so fun when your getting shot in the face with fire, is it now? Yeah, I thought so, puppy doesn't like it, does he?" He taunted. Cerberus was starting to stumble a bit from all the fire hitting him.

Noah flipped the pages in his book. "Does doggy wanna cool down?" he started unleashing ice blasts now. "Awww, is that too cold for the doggy? Does he want Noah to stop? Well too bad you ugly mutt!"

Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay just stood there in shock.

"Should we be worried?" the surfer girl asked Cody.

"I don't know... I really don't know."

"I'd hate to see what he'd do to my Chihuahua." added Lindsay timidly.

They watched as Cerberus was brought down to kneeling position. With one last thunder attack from Noah, the huge beast finally collapsed onto the ground. Defeated.

Noah panted heavily, making his book disappear. "Whose your master now?" he went back to the others.

"Dude. That was awesome." Cody congradulated. "You sure showed that demon dog who it's master was." the tech geek patted the bookworm's back, who fell to the ground tired.

Bridgette and Lindsay giggled. Then the surfer girl said "Come on lets get him back to the lobby."

She and Cody picked Noah up and carried him back to the lobby with Lindsay following closely.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

Phil was standing on another pedestal, holding a piece of paper. Hercules was standing next to him, smiling warmly at the four teens in front of him.

"For your brave act of defending the Coliseum from Cerberus," Phil read from the paper. "I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

"Hey." interrupted Cody, pouting slightly. "What do mean junior heroes? We just took down a thirty foot tall dog from the Underworld."

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil replied.

"So, what does it take?" Bridgette asked.

Hercules smiled. "Well, that's something you'll just have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did."

"Alright. I guess that's fair." sighed Cody. He turned to the others. "Well you guys, I guess it's about time to head out."

They began walking out. "We'll be seeing you." Cody told Hercules and Phil.

Hercules waved while Phil stroked his beard. When the teens left, Phil broke the silence.

"I still can't believe those squirts managed to take down Cerberus."

Hercules chuckled and bent down to Phil's level. "Just between us. I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the kids jumped in."

Phil looked up at his student. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Outside the Coliseum the four teens walked back toward the large double doors. Cody was still a bit depressed that Phil didn't recognize them as true heroes even after beating Cerberus. What does it take to be a true hero then he wondered.

"Look guys." said Lindsay, bringing Cody out of his thoughts. "It's that guy we fought."

Lindsay was right. The blonde haired warrior was sitting on the steps to the exit. His head was down and he had his arms on his knees. Cody walked up to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" the boy looked up to see the four junior heroes standing in front of him.

"Yeah." he replied calmly.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Cody."

"I'm Noah" said the bookworm weakly. He was still a bit tired.

"I'm Bridgette."

"And my name is Lindsay." the white mage said, waving at him flirtingly.

"Cloud..." he replied.

"So Cloud, why did you go along with Hades?" Bridgette asked.

Cloud interlocked his fingers and looked down slightly before answering. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." he then stood up. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into the darkness. And I couldn't find find the light."

"You'll find it." Cody assured him, making Cloud look at him. "I'm looking for someone important to me too."

"We all are." added Bridgette.

"For your light?" Cloud asked them. Cody nodded. Cloud then walked over and held something in his fist out for Cody, who accepted it. "Don't lose sight of it." he said before walking back to the lobby.

"How bout a rematch next time?" Cody shouted, making the other three go wide eyed. "No dark powers involved."

Cloud stopped and moved the hair from his eyes before replying. "I think I'll pass."

Cody smiled, while the other three sighed with relief. Even though they now knew Cloud wasn't a bad guy, that didn't make them anxious to get their butts handed to them again. They all turned around and walked out the front doors.

As soon as they left however, An evil god had appeared in the courtyard. He was holding a miniature version of Hercules, that was flexing it's muscles. He was angry at today's outcome.

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." said Hades to himself, looking at the mini Hercules with rising anger. "He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating!" he shouted with rage, burning the mini-hero. His hair and skin had turned from blue to red. "He makes me crazy!" An eruption had shot into the air from his body as he screamed in fury.

Then he calmed down, and his skin and hair went back to blue. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about?" he told himself. "All the pieces are in place. Relax."

Suddenly, Hades felt a presence behind him. A very dark presence. Behind him stood a green-skinned woman wearing a flowing black robe with horns coming from her hood and holding a long staff. Hades didn't even turn around.

"Who invited you to the party?" Hades asked rudely. "Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish." replied the sinister-looking woman. "Fight to your heart's content."

Hades turned around just in time to see the woman disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile. In a dark area of a dark castle in a faraway world, stood a teenaged girl. She was standing near a green torch, but not close enough where one could see her face. There were five other torches with green fires blazing in them. She was looking at three crystal clear pods lined against the wall.

There was a girl inside each pod. One held a beautiful blonde haired girl wearing a blue dress and a small crown on her head. Another held a girl with black hair and skin white as snow, wearing a blue and yellow dress. The third held a girl with blonde hair and wearing a shiny white ball gown. All three of them appeared to be asleep.

The teen girl turned to look at three more pods on the opposite wall. She groaned. "At this rate it's going to take forever to find them all. I'm not going to let what was promised to me be taken away by incompetent fools."

"Patience is a virtue, you know." said a male voice from the shadows. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be out looting another world?"

"You know I couldn't stay away from you forever." the voice responded. Even though she wasn't facing him, she knew that he was smirking.

"You're such an ogre, Duncan." scoffed Courtney.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." replied the punk stepping out of the shadows. He wasn't wearing his clothes from the island, now he wore a black tanktop with a green skull design on it, black cargo pants, and green converse shoes. He also had a belt, whose right side holster held a sword with a black blade.

Courtney turned to him at last. She wasn't wearing her original clothing either. Instead she wore a sleeveless dark purple tightsuit that had a magenta colored broken heart design in the middle where her chest was. She had her arms crossed and was looking at Duncan with raised eyebrows.

"Have I mentioned how much I love that outfit?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"What exactly are you doing here?" asked Courtney impatiently, ignoring her boyfriend's stupid attempt at flattery.

"What? Not happy to see me? he asked, still smirking. She glared, causing Duncan to shiver jokingly. "Brrr, did it just get cold in here?" he joked. Her expression didn't change. Duncan rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's seriousness. She must still be mad at him about what happened on the island.

"I just came to let you know that I've got some news that might interest you. Though you might not like all of the details."

"Just tell me." Courtney demanded.

"Fine," Duncan turned around and smirked, "Maleficent has news about another one of the princesses, and she's selected you to join her to deliberate on the matter."

"Maleficent wants me to join her?" Courtney asked him. He nodded and she smirked. "Yes, finally. Where is she now?"

"She went to visit Hades for a minute. But she'll be back shortly." Courtney began to walk out of the room when Duncan held up his arms to stop her. "Hang on, don't be too hasty. I told you that there's one other thing you should know."

Courtney brushed past Duncan. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't anything that important. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to show myself to those who understand my desires." the brunette left the room.

Duncan scoffed, looking at the long blonde haired girl in the pod. "Whatever babe, have it your way."

* * *

**How's that for a shocker? What are Duncan and Courtney doing aligned with Maleficent? The answer to that will be explained eventually. So yeah, they're two of the five mysterious shadows from the end of chapter 5. So, who are the other three? Don't worry we'll get there very soon.**

**So, what did you guys think? Noah and Lindsay kicked some ass in this one huh? As I've said many times before, leave a review to let me know how I did.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Jungle Trouble

**Author's Notes: Wow, this one took a while. But I'm back to give you guys the next two chapters of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. In these two chapters, it's gonna be the Deep Jungle world of Tarzan. Just a warning, this world in the game took a while in the game, so I did cut some stuff from the game out of the story. But I kept the most important parts of the Deep Jungle, so don't worry.**

**Plus, Cody and Noah will be the ones that get in an argument in this one. Like Sora and Donald did in the game.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Jungle Trouble**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

Cody was piloting the Gummi Ship while his three guardians slept in their chairs. They were exhausted from competing in the games at Olympus Coliseum. Noah was especially exhausted because he used so much energy shooting all those spells at Cerberus. The tech geek let them sleep. They deserved it, after all.

He was pretty exhausted himself, but he was the only person who knew how to fly the ship so he couldn't sleep right now. So he just thought of things while he was piloting. Like if the others from the island were alright, how the gang at Disney Castle was doing, Leon and the others at Traverse Town, and most of all, Gwen.

He was worried. Where could she have landed? Was she in danger? Did she even survive when Camp Wawanakwa was destroyed?

"You okay?" asked a voice. Cody turned around and saw that Bridgette had woken up.

"Morning." greeted Cody. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." She got out of her chair and sat in the one next to Cody. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted from the games, plus I'm still worried about Gwen and the others."

"Why don't you get some sleep also?" she offered, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Besides I'm the only one who knows how to fly this thing."

Bridgette's face fell. Cody was the only person who could fly the Gummi Ship, but he looked so exhausted and tired. If only she had asked Donald and Goofy how to pilot the ship also.

"We're here!" said Cody suddenly. Bridgette looked out the glass and saw the next world. Cody then turned his head and called to the other two. "We're here guys!"

Lindsay and Noah woke from their slumber and looked out the glass as well. They got out of their chairs and went over to where Cody and Bridgette were sitting. The world they were looking at was completely covered with trees.

"Do you guys think the king might be down there?" asked Lindsay.

"In a backwater place like that? No way." replied Noah, crossing his arms. "Let's keep moving."

Cody didn't feel the same way. He was too worried about Gwen and the others to just leave this place unchecked.

"Hold on Noah." said Cody. "Just cause it looks uninhabitable, it doesn't mean that there's nobody down there. I say we check it out."

"Its just a jungle Cody. Nothing but trees, trees and more trees."

"But." started Cody desperately. "Gwen might be down there. Or one of the others. Aerith said that they might have landed in another world. Let's just check."

"I'm telling you nobody's down there!" yelled Noah irritably. "Besides, haven't you gotten us into enough trouble already?"

Cody sat there stunned. What did he mean by that? "What are you talking about?" Cody asked quitely.

"Bridgette and I told you back in Wonderland that we shouldn't meddle in the affairs of other worlds, but you haven't listened! So far with you as leader, we've gotten into trouble with a queen with anger issues, competed in a series of games where we could of gotten seriously hurt, and fought a giant three-headed dog that we didn't even need to fight in the first place! You're reckless Cody! That's what I'm talking about."

Bridgette and Lindsay looked from Cody to the bookworm with worried faces. They had never heard Noah criticize Cody before. They were very close friends after all. Cody looked down. His friend was right. He had been acting recklessly at the two worlds they've explored so far. But something still told him that someone was in that jungle. He looked back at Noah.

"We're landing." he told him with determination. "That's that."

"No!" snapped Noah. "Let's go smoewhere that's actually inhabited!"

"Guys. Please, stop fighting." said Lindsay, who looked uneasy. "I hate seeing people fight."

Noah lunged for the control stick and now he and Cody were playing tug o war in a battle for control of the ship. Bridgette stood up and backed away from the two nerds in alarm. As they wrestled for the control stick, Noah accidently pressed a large green button.

"No! not that button!" he shouted in fear. The button had emergency escape written on it. Suddenly, a bright green light had engulfed the four teens and eventually the whole ship. The next second, the Gummi Ship vanished.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Treehouse**

The brown-haired boy had his eyes closed. He could hear many birds chirping, as well as the sounds of animals. Cody opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head as he did so. He looked next to him and picked up the carrying capsule that held the Gummi Ship. He put it in his pocket.

He looked around at where he was and saw that he was inside what looked like large house. There were wooden crates all over the place, as well as some torn sheets. There was also moss all around the walls. He then looked next to him and saw a blonde girl lying on the floor several feet away from him.

"Bridgette!" he gasped, getting up and running toward the surfer girl. He kneeled down and shook her. "Bridgette! Wake up! Are you alright?"

The blonde began to stir. She sat up and put a hand on her forehead. After a few seconds of stroking her head, she looked up to see Cody looking at her with worry.

"Cody? What happened?"

Cody had a rather guilty look on his face. "Sorry Bridge, but Noah accidently pushed the emergency escape button." he told her. "Donald told me back at the castle that it teleports the Gummi Ship to the closest world, then ejects the crew somewhere on that world."

"Well, that explains a lot." Bridgette replied. Then she looked around and saw who was missing.

She gasped "Where's Lindsay and Noah?"

"I-I don't know." answered Cody quietly, looking down glumly. He thought back to all the stuff that Noah said to him earlier. The thought made him a bit depressed. Then he felt a little angry.

Bridgette saw the look on Cody's face. She was about to ask what was wrong when she looked above his head and saw something on the second deck that made her skin turn pale.

"CODY!"

Cody turned around and saw a very large cat jump down at them. He and Bridgette got to their feet as the leopard landed on the ground in front of them. The tech geek was paralyzed, he couldn't even find the courage to summon his keyblade. The sight of two teens with pale faces just made the big cat lick it's lips with hunger. It let out a huge roar before it reared back and pounced.

Bridgette screamed. Cody found his feet at last and stepped in front of her to shield her from the leopard's attack. But then, out of seemingly nowhere, A man had dropped in from the ceiling and held his spear up to block the beast's attack. He then shoved it away and the leopard jumped out of one of the windows.

Cody checked on Bridgette to see if she was ok. When she nodded, he turned to look at their savior, but immediately wanted to look away when he saw that he wore nothing but a brown loincloth. The man also had long brown hair and rather tanned skin. The man was looking at them while kneeling down.

"Sabor, danger." the man said with sort of a grunt.

"Um... thank you for saving us." said Bridgette, still shaken up.

"Thank you." the man repeated.

"Ok." replied Cody, with his eyebrow raised. "Umm... what is this place?"

"This place, this place."

Cody was a tad confused at this man's behavior. He looked to Bridgette, who shrugged, then looked back. This man didn't appear to speak good English. Then he thought of some of the movies he used to watch and remembered that some guys who were raised in a jungle never spoke English well. This stranger must be one of those guys.

"Look sir, we got seperated from our friends." Cody told the semi-naked man slowly. "Have you seen them?"

He just tilted his head both ways in response. Bridgette then tried her luck.

"We're looking for our friends?" she asked the man slowly. Then she put her hands close to her chest. "Friends..."

The man mimicked her movements "Friends!"

"Yes! Our friends!" she replied excitedly. "Noah... and Lindsay..."

"Also..." added Cody. "Gwen... and Geoff?"

"Look for Gwen. Friends." grunted the man. "Geoff, friends?"

"Yeah." answered Cody. "Yeah that's them."

"Friends. Here."

"Really?!" both teens cried happily. Could this be true? Could Gwen or Geoff or both possibly be in this world? The thought of this greatly excited the two teens.

The the man started making some ape noises. "Huh?" gawked Cody. The man repeated his noises.

"Not sure we understand." Bridgette responded with her fingers on her chin. "But could you show us?"

"Tarzan." he replied, putting his hands on his chest. "Tarzan go."

"It must be his name." Bridgette told Cody, then she addressed Tarzan. "And I'm Bridgette... This is Cody... Tarzan go, Cody and Bridgette go go."

Tarzan nodded. He turned around and walked on his fists and legs, exactly like a gorilla would walk. He went over and opened a huge pair of doors. Cody and Bridgette followed Tarzan outside and looked out over the balcony.

"Wow." exclaimed Bridgette in awe. "It's beautiful."

They looked around at the jungle that surrounded them, and noticed that the house they were in was on top of a gigantic tree. There were life boats hanging in midair by ropes, and below them was a huge rope net that covered the whole floor and was supported by large wooden posts.

Tarzan motioned with his hand for them to follow him. Then he jumped off the balcony and surfed down a large tree trunk. After which, he jumped off and fell toward the nearest tree. Cody and Bridgette just watched with their mouths hanging open.

"Umm... how does he expect us to follow him?" asked an awed Bridgette.

Cody looked at their surroundings. He noticed a large tree trunk that connected to the same tree Tarzan jumped into. There were also wooden planks all over it that he guessed served as steps.

"How bout we just take the stairs?" replied Cody pointing out the tree staircase to Bridgette.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Bamboo Thicket**

The two mages were sitting on a rock in the middle of a bamboo forest. Lindsay sat with her legs crossed and looked rather worried, while Noah just sat with his arms crossed and had a rather sour look on his face.

"Crap, Where are we?" the dumb blonde wondered aloud. "Oooh, I hope Cory and Briana are okay."

"Pfft." tisked Noah. He was still angry at Cody, and this was just another reason to be mad at the tech geek. "Whatever, it's Cody's fault that we're in this jam. If he had just listened to me we wouldn't be stuck in this jungle."

"Yeah, well you weren't being very nice to him earlier." Lindsay pointed out. "You could have told him all that stuff nicely, you know."

"Yeah, whatever." Noah replied, resting his hands on the rock. His left hand touched something hairy. He looked to see a juvenile gorilla looking him in the face. Noah screamed and fell off the rock. Lindsay got up as well and was now looking at the little gorilla.

"Awww. It's so cute." squealed Lindsay, while the gorilla looked at them curiously.

"Cute? That thing just scared the crap out of me." Noah pointed out irritably.

They then heard rustling in the bamboo. The gorilla immediately ran away at the noise, but Noah and Lindsay summoned their weapons, ready to face what was coming.

A man had walked into their clearing. He was rather muscular. He had very short brown hair that was graying and a thin mustache. He wore a yellow hunting jacket, khaki pants and brown shoes. This man was holding a large shotgun and looking at the teens with a glare.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Climbing Trees**

Cody's and Bridgette's mouths fell open when they entered what appeared to be a cove inside the tree. There was a huge trunk in the center that connected to the ceiling. The trunk, its branches, and the walls were also covered with leaves and some moss. Tarzan had waited for them, he signaled for them to follow him.

The two teens followed Tarzan through another opening in the trees. Now they were in a small, dark tunnel and standing on a outcropping with another tree trunk in the center. This one however was open.

"This way." Tarzan told them. They jumped off the outcropping and walked toward the open tree trunk. "Down."

"What?" asked Cody, somewhat fearfully. He looked down and saw nothing but darkness. "We have to go down there?"

Tarzan nodded. Cody gulped. "Yeah, I was afraid of that."

The loinclothed man immediately dove into trunk. Cody looked at Bridgette nervously. She looked nervous as well, then she shrugged.

"If he just jumped in like that, then it can't be that bad." she reasoned. "Besides, if we don't follow then we won't find Geoff. Or Gwen."

The mentioning of the goth girl was all the persuasion Cody needed. Still shaking, he jumped into the trunk first, Bridgette followed right after. Cody screamed as he fell, but then felt his body hit wood. Now he was sliding down the tree, twisting and turning as he sped downward.

After about a minute of sliding, he saw light at the end of the tunnel that was getting closer and closer. He slid out of the tunnel and dropped about twenty feet onto the ground below. He looked up just in time to see Bridgette slide out of the tree tunnel and land right on top of him.

"Oh. Sorry Cody." She apologized, laying on his back.

"Oww. It's cool." replied Cody. The two of them got up and stood to their feet.

"Whoa. That was kinda fun." exclaimed Bridgette.

"Yeah, sure was." siad Cody, puffing his chest out. "It was nothing that I couldn't handle."

"Really? Is that why you were screaming like a girl?" Bridgette smirked jokingly.

"Hehe. Oh, you heard that huh?" He asked, turning red with embarassment. Bridgette giggled.

They then looked at their surroundings. They were in what looked like a large campsite. They saw a large tent to their right. There were boxes upon boxes all around the place. In front of them was a table that was covered with textbooks and vials, along with other scientific tools. A flag pole stuck out of the ground in the center.

Tarzan was waiting for them. He turned and walked like a gorilla to the tent. The two teens followed. Bridgette had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Geoff again. Cody's stomach felt like it had worms in it. He longed to see Gwen again. Tarzan, Cody and Bridgette entered the tent.

The two of them looked around. There was a video projector in the middle of the room and a large screen against the opposite wall that they guessed was the viewing screen. There were portraits hanging on the walls, as well as a few chairs and desks. There was a woman with her back toward them, she was bent over and looked like she was fixing something.

"Jane." grunted Tarzan. The woman got up and turned around to look at them. She had long brown hair that went down to her back. She wore a white haltertop and an auburn dress that sort of exposed her right leg.

"Tarzan." Jane responded, then she noticed Cody and Bridgette. "Oh, and who is this."

"Uhh... hello." said Cody. "I'm Cody."

"And I'm Bridgette."

"Oh, you both speak English!" exclaimed Jane. now looking over the two teens. "So, you're obviously not related to Tarzan..."

Cody's eyebrow rose, then he turned to Tarzan who turned to him. Then he looked at Bridgette, who had a curious look on her face. They both shrugged.

"Are you two here studying the gorillas as well?" Jane asked them.

"Highly doubtful." came a deep voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw that a man had entered the tent, he carried a shotgun and wore a yellow hunting jacket. There were two people behind him. Two people that Cody and Bridgette recognized immediately.

"Noah!" gasped Bridgette, smiling. "Lindsay! You're all right!"

"Cory! Briana!" shouted Lindsay happily as she ran over to hug Bridgette.

Cody and Noah looked at each other. Noah still looked a little mad, a feeling that Cody got back when he saw the bookworm enter. They looked away from each other. Then Lindsay grabbed hold of Cody and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright Cory!"

"I'm glad you guys are okay too." replied Cody, his muscles a bit sore from how hard Lindsay was squeezing him.

"A circus of clowns." said the man with the gun, referring to the four teens. "Not much use for hunting gorillas." Then he started to walk out of the tent.

"Uh, were standing right here you know." said Noah indignantly with his arms crossed.

Bridgette's mouth dropped, she looked at the man. "You're a hunter?" she asked quietly.

The man stopped and turned the blonde. "Yes, my dear. I am. And one of the best, mind you." he answered rather smugly.

The surfer girl closed her mouth and glared at this man. Cody understood why. Everyone from the show knew that Bridgette was a huge animal lover. So they knew that she deeply opposed hunting.

"Mr. Clayton." said Jane impatiently. "We're studying them, not hunting them. This is research."

Clayton just walked out. Jane sighed, then she turned back to everyone else. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Oh yay!" said Lindsay delightfully. "Do you have any good shades of eyeshadow?"

Noah looked at Cody again. Cody returned the look, only for Noah to turn away again. Cody grumbled inwardly. Why was Noah still mad at him? It was his fault that they crashed and got seperated in the first place. But, Cody thought again. He didn't want one of his guardians to be mad at him, they were good friends after all. He tried his hand at conversation.

"So..." started Cody nervously. "Are you alright Noah?"

"Have you found the king?" he asked stenly, ignoring Cody's concern. "Or any of our friends?"

Cody's face fell, then he answered "Well, Tarzan said that Gwen and Geoff were here."

Noah turned to him at last, his mouth dropped in shock. Then he looked to the man kneeling and on his knuckles. He immediately covered his eyes.

"Ah! Dude! Put some pants on!" he yelled.

"He did?" Jane asked Cody. "So you're all here looking for your friends?"

"Yes." Bridgette answered. "We met Tarzan when we first got here. And when we told him we were looking for our friends, he told us that they were here."

"Well, I don't see how. Tarzan's been with us for a while, and I'm sure that we're the first humans he's ever seen." the four teens looked at her in confusion. "You see, Tarzan here was raised by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

Jane turned the jungle man. "Well Tarzan?"

The four teens turned to him as well. Tarzan looked to each face, then he shook his head. both Cody and Bridgette's faces fell.

"But... I thought..." stuttered Cody sadly.

"Well. that's shocking." grumbled Noah sarcastically.

"That leaves just one place." Clayton stated, he had walked back into the tent. He then addressed Cody. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours."

Now Cody looked very depressed. So depressed in fact that Noah forgot his anger and was now rather sympathetic toward him. Clayton continued, while turning to Tarzan.

"I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

_"Yeah, probably because he knows you'll kill them once you look at them!"_ Bridgette angrily thought.

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" But Clayton rudely cut Jane off.

"Then take us there." he told Tarzan. "Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan looked at Cody and Bridgette. He may not understand a lot of English yet, but he knew that his new friends were really looking hard for their friends. Finally, he nodded.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." he replied.

"Kerchim?" asked Lindsay, pronouncing the name wrong. "Who's Kerchim?"

"He must be the leader." said Clayton, now smiling rather excitedly. "Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all the jungle is a dangerous place."

Bridgette looked at the wicked looking smile on the hunter's face and immediately became worried. She knew why this man really wanted to come with them. She would have said something if it wasn't for the fact that she was so anxious that they might actually find Geoff. Plus, Clayton probably knew what dangerous animals were in the jungle, he probably could protect them if that leopard attacked them again. But she was still worried about the poor gorillas.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Treetops**

Tarzan had led the group of Cody, Bridgette, Noah, and Lindsay back into the canopy. They had to climb a set of vines just outside of the campsite, near a lagoon that was inhabited by hippos. After climbing into the trees, they had to swing on some vines to get to the area that they were in now. It was when they got here that Lindsay noticed someone was missing.

"Wait. Where's Clayton?"

The others stopped and looked around. Sure enough, Clayton was missing. Bridgette immediately became suspicious.

"He probably went off to kill some helpless animal." she answered scathingly.

"Shouldn't we go look for him?" asked Cody.

"He can handle himself." Noah responded calmly. "Let's just see if Gwen and Geoff are actually here."

Cody looked at Noah. He didn't sound angry anymore, but there was an awkwardness in the air that meant that neither of them had forgotten the argument on the Gummi Ship yet.

"Well. Let's keep going." Cody finally said. Tarzan nodded and continued leading them toward where his family dwelled.

But Tarzan only walked a few more feet before he stopped and looked up. The four teens looked up as well and saw two large gorillas on a very thick tree branch. The smaller one had brown fur and appeared to be female. The larger one had black fur, was clearly male and was looking down at the five humans with an intimidating stare.

Cody was rather scared. The black gorilla was glaring at him and his friends. It could easily break him in two if it wanted, the keyblade master's whole scrawny body was smaller than the arms of this massive ape.

"Should we be worried?"

"It's a gorilla. Of course we should be worried." answered Noah, who looked just as intimidated as Cody. "An animal like that could snap me like a twig."

Tarzan recognized the two immediately. "Kerchak."

So this gorilla was Kerchak. Tarzan started to communicate with him in their language. Cody and the others couldn't understand gorilla talk, so they just stood there and let the jungle man talk.

"Kerchak, please listen to me." said Tarzan, in translation. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because... well, they need us."

The brown gorilla turned to her mate, who's expression remained stern. The four teens were confused. They hadn't understood a single thing that Tarzan had said.

"Umm... did you guys get that?" Lindsay asked, rubbing her head.

"Oh yeah. Let me just get my English to Oo-Oo Ah-Ah dictionary out and I'll tell you." answered Noah sarcastically. Cody chuckled.

Kerchak just stood watching them. Then he suddenly looked up into the trees and a minute later walked away.

"Kerchak..." Tarzan said sadly. The second gorilla followed it's mate shortly after.

Tarzan hung his head in sadness. Bridgette however looked up into the trees to where Kerchak looked. Judging from the angle, she had a pretty good idea what he was looking at.

"Hey Cody."

"What's up, Bridge?"

"I think Kerchak was looking toward the treehouse." Bridgette told him. "You know the one we were in earlier?"

"Yeah, he did seem sort of distracted by something now that you mention it."

"I don't get it, did you guys understand what Tarzan said?" asked Lindsay, still focused on the conversation a minute ago.

Tarzan answered, in English. "Tarzan ask Kerchak to help. But Kerchak refused."

Cody's heart felt like it had just been stabbed. So Gwen wasn't here after all. If Kerchak was an animal that didn't rust humans, then there was no way Gwen could be with him. Bridgette also looked devastated, she had gotten her hopes up for a chance that Geoff was here, but he wasn't. She looked on the verge of tears. Noah broke the solemn silence.

"Hey! Aren't we going to the treehouse?"

"Oh, yeah, let's go." said Cody sadly.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Treehouse**

The little gorilla was having fun spinning a globe that she found. She was enjoying herself so much that she failed to notice someone at the open doors.

Clayton was kneeled down, looking at the juvenile gorilla with deep consentration. He was pointing his shotgun at the small animal with his finger on the trigger.

He was consentrating so much on his prize that he failed to hear the footsteps running toward him. Or a certain surfer girl summoning her trident.

Bridgette had summoned her trident and ran like hell toward the kneeling hunter. She jumped and struck Clayton's gun to the ground. The surprise attack caused him to pull the trigger, luckily the bullets went through the floor.

The young gorilla had dashed up the broken steps when she heard the shot. She was now looking over the balcony down at the humans.

Cody, Tarzan, Noah and Lindsay had caught up to Bridgette at last. Tarzan went over toward the balcony because the young gorilla was now joined by Kerchak. The large ape looked down at the humans, livid.

"What do you think you're doing!" Bridgette shouted furiously at Clayton.

The other three teens were looking at the hunter angrily as well.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan pleaded with the leader of the gorillas. But Kerchak just turned away and left the treehouse with the little ape following closely. Tarzan turned to Clayton.

"What are you doing up here, Clayton?" demanded Cody, crossing his arms.

The hunter looked around at the five angry faces with alarm, especially at the girl who suddenly held a trident. He had been caught. But maybe he could persuade them otherwise.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to..." He put a hand on his head, then he pointed over to a spot on the ground. "Ah, a snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."

"You're lying!" snapped Bridgette. "I saw the angle of your gun! It was too high for it to be aimed at a snake!"

"Dude, you're busted." Noah pointed out. "Just accept it."

"You're in so much trouble mister." added Lindsay.

Clayton looked worried now. Tarzan just shook his head sadly.

"Come on." Cody told the hunter. "We're going back to the camp." he turned to address Bridgette. "Can you keep an eye on him?"

"With pleasure." responded Bridgette, now smirking.

* * *

**Post Note: Well, that's part one of Deep Jungle. How'd you guys like it? Oh, and I did get the idea for the Gummi Ship being stored in a capsule from Dragon Ball Z. Since it's never explained where the gummi Ship is parked when they land somewhere, I thought that would be a good idea. Plus, I know that the first parts of the worlds so far are devoid of any battles, but I promise yall that it won't be like that always.**

**So I hope you guys liked it. As usual, leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Heartless Hunter

**No Auhor's Note, no wasting time, here's the end of the Deep Jungle.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Heartless Hunter**

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Camp**

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane shouted at Clayton furiously.

Cody, Tarzan, and the others had forced Clayton back to the campsite. Bridgette had her trident against his back the whole trip, while Noah held on to his shotgun. When they returned to the tent the four teens took turns telling Jane about what had happened, Cody forcibly making Clayton tell her what he did.

"Now, Miss Porter," explained Clayton feebly, "as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

Jane had now got close to the hunter's face. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

Clayton chuckled. "All because of one mishap? Come now..."

"It wasn't a mishap!" shouted Bridgette angrily. "Stop trying to convince yourself, cause you're sure as heck not convincing us!"

"Silence, you stupid girl!" the hunter shot back. "I tell you that-"

"Don't you dare call her stupid!" snapped Cody, silencing Clayton. "We all saw how you were aiming your gun, so don't you stand there and lie and call my friends stupid, you jerk!"

The others turned to look at him with their mouths hung open. They had never seen Cody this angry before. They had seen him irritated about some things before, but the tech geek was actually pissed off. He was looking at the hunter with narrow eyes and a face red with fury.

Clayton looked at this young man in alarm. Then he looked at the glaring faces of Bridgette, Tarzan, Jane, Noah and Lindsay. He then chuckled nervously as he backed away from them. He turned around, picked up his shotgun and walked out of the tent, changing his expression to look of fury.

Once he was outside of the tent, Clayton stomped over to just outside one of the trails.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" he spat bitterly. "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow."

He held his shotgun up, and a wicked grin spread on his face. Then he took a small tobacco pipe out of his pocket.

"I'll stake my life on it."

But before the hunter could put the pipe in his mouth, he heard something rustling in the bamboo around him. Clayton readied his gun and scanned around the stalk forest for whatever was lurking there.

* * *

Back in the tent, Clayton had just walked out. This left the four teens alone with Tarzan and Jane.

"Oh. What am I going to do with him?" Jane asked herself.

Cody was finally starting to calm down. He had never been that angry with anyone before. It felt rather good actually. He looked over to see Bridgette looking at him with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Cody." she said appreciatively.

Cody flushed a bit, than Noah patted him on the back.

"Way to go, killer." he told him smirking. "I didn't know you could be so fierce."

Cody looked into the black mage's face and saw that he was being sincere. Cody now smiled bashfully at his friends compliments.

The moment was broken by a loud sound. It was gunfire.

"Clayton!" Tarzan shouted, running out of the tent. Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette and Noah followed right behind him.

When the five of them got outside they saw that the camp was overrun by strange looking monkeys. They had blue bodies with dark blue arms, legs and tails. Their faces were black with bright yellow eyes. They also had a familiar heart emblem on their chests.

"Are those Heartless?" Lindsay asked, summoning her wand. "Why are they here?"

"Yeah, they weren't here before." stated Noah, summoning his spellbook. "What brought them here now all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." answered Cody, summoning his keyblade. "But we'll figure that out later. Let's take care of these Heartless."

Tarzan went over to stand by Cody, holding his spear. "Tarzan fight too."

"What. Are you sure Tarzan?" Cody asked the jungle man uncertainly. "These things are pretty tough."

he looked at Cody and nodded. "Tarzan help his friends."

Cody stared at Tarzan for a second, he was touched that he had called them his friends. Then he smiled thoughtfully. "Okay, thanks dude."

The Powerwilds were jumping all over the campsite. It took them about a minute for them to take notice of the five warriors. Once they did however, instead of charging at them like they thought they were going to do, they just continued jumping around the place.

"Okay. You three take one side." Cody told his three guardians, who nodded and left to fight some of the Heartless. He looked to his new friend now "Let's go." Tarzan nodded, and two ran to fight the rest of the Powerwilds.

Cody attacked one of them, it took about three hits for him to kill it. Tarzan swung his spear at another Powerwild that did some damage, but then he started swinging his spear wildly and took out not only the one he was already fighting, but another one that had jumped into the fray.

Across the camp, the other three were doing a good job as well. Bridgette used her geyser technique to knock two Heartless into the air, which she followed up by slashing them, killing them. Noah and Lindsay were fighting three Powerwilds. Noah took care of two of them with thunder spells, while Lindsay reflected the other when it slide kicked at her, which caused it to hop up and down on one foot. Bridgette took the opportunity to swing her trident and defeat their last enemy.

Cody and Tarzan had gotten down to the last two Powerwilds on their side. Tarzan used his wild swinging technique to defeat one. The other had jumped toward Cody and started waving his claws attempting to scratch him. But Cody moved out of the way. Once his enemy had hit the ground, Cody spun a hundred and eighty degrees to his left and smacked the last Heartless with his keyblade, which killed it instantly.

"Well, that takes care of them." said Cody, shouldering his keyblade.

"Way to go, Cody." praised Lindsay, who had now joined him and Tarzan along with Noah and Bridgette. "We sure showed those monkeys whose boss."

Suddenly a strange popping noise sounded behind Cody. He turned to see another Powerwild, except this one was red and had a red bow on it's head. Tarzan readied his spear, glaring at the new Heartless. The new enemy stood there for a few seconds, then it started running around them at top speed.

Tarzan jumped at it first and thrust his spear toward it, which missed and dug into ground. Cody and Bridgette each then tried to hit it, but they missed as well. Bridgette actually tripped in her attempt.

"Ohhh. Guys this Heartless is making me dizzy." said Lindsay, who felt a bit woozy from watching the Bouncywild run around them.

"Alright, I've got this one." said Noah, who held up his hand and shot a fireball at the Bouncywild.

But the shot missed completely. Noah tried again, and missed again. Then he fired a freeze blast at it that also missed.

"Uggh! Stand still you heartless flea infestation!" yelled Noah in frustration.

The Bouncywild responded by shaking her rear at the teens tauntingly.

"Oh, shake your butt at me, will you?" yelled Noah angrily. He ran at the Bouncywild, which waited until the bookworm was a foot from it before taking off again, but this time it dropped a banana peel, which Noah slipped on.

He fell on his back, his eyes were wide. "Did I just slip on the oldest cliche imaginable?"

The Heartless taunted them once more before it ran toward the path to the bamboo thicket.

"Come on guys!" said Cody. The five of them followed their target.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Bamboo Thicket**

They had finally caught up to the Heartless when they entered the bamboo thicket. Now the Bouncywild was running around again. Fed up, Bridgette used her geyser technique a few feet in front of the enemy, which shot it into the air. Cody then took the chance and hacked and slashed at the Bouncywild. It burst into mist a few seconds later.

The teens sighed, and sat down on the ground to rest for a moment.

"Nice thinking... Bridgette." Noah exhaled.

"Well, that thing was pretty annoying." she replied, panting. "I just finally had enough."

"My poor feet." Lindsay complained. "That Heartless gave me a real workout."

Tarzan had walked over to the rock in the center of the area. Cody got up and went over there as well. Sitting on top of the rock was a pipe.

"Clayton." grunted Tarzan.

"Hey guys, we found something!" Cody called over to his guardians. They got up and rushed over to him and Tarzan. They looked down at the small pipe in Cody's hand with curiosity.

"What's this pipe doing here?" Noah asked.

"Clayton's" Tarzan grunted in reply.

"He smokes too?" gasped Bridgette, sounding appalled. "Well, that's just another reason for me to hate him!"

"What's it doing here though?" Lindsay asked, now looking around the thicket. "And what happened to Claymore?"

"I don't know." responded Cody. "We all heard that gunshot a few minutes ago. Maybe an animal jumped out at him and he needed to defend himself. Or maybe-"

"Maybe he ran into the Heartless." Noah finished for him. Cody nodded.

"Or maybe he's not in any danger at all, and he just felt the urge to shoot some helpless animal." suggested Bridgette scathingly.

"Either way, we need to find him. And quickly." said Cody.

While the teenagers were gathered discussing what to do, Tarzan felt that something wasn't right. He felt like they were being watched. He started scanning the bamboo for a sign of anything that might be there. Sure enough, he heard some bamboo snap to his left.

A large leopard had jumped out of the bamboo and pounced toward Tarzan, who brought up his spear in defense and pushed the beast roughly away from him. The roar had alerted Cody and the others.

Lindsay screamed in terror and hid behind Bridgette, who summoned her trident. Cody summoned his keyblade. He was afraid, he recognized this leopard as the same one that he and Bridgette came across when they arrived on this world. Noah looked paralyzed with fear as well.

Sabor charged at them. Tarzan got in between them and was now fending off the leopard all by himself. Cody watched as this man bravely fought off Sabor all by himself, almost like he's done it many times before. Then Cody remembered that he's lived in the jungle his whole life, so he probably has fought this animal many times before. Realizing this made Cody feel much more brave, and he ran in to help Tarzan.

"Cody!" the others shouted in alarm. But he didn't hear them. Sabor now had Tarzan pinned on the ground, and was trying to bite at his face.

Cody used his new spinning move to knock Sabor away from his new friend. Tarzan returned to his feet and he and Cody ran in and started slashing at the predator. Sabor would counter by scratching at them and jumping out of the way from their attacks. But the keybearer and the jungle man kept up their assault.

Cody struck Sabor with one final attack. The big cat stuggled to get back to its feet. It growled at them one more time before it fell to the ground, dead.

Cody panted. Then he turned to Tarzan. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Tarzan responded. "Thank you. Cody."

"Sure thing."

The other three had run over to them now. They looked at Cody in awe.

"W-What?" he asked them, a little nervously. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Dude, you just ran in there and took down a freakin' leopard." stated Noah. "Why wouldn't we be a little amazed at that?"

"Yeah, that was totally brave of you Colby." Lindsay gushed.

Cody looked nervously at Bridgette. He figured that she would explode at him in fury for killing an animal. He thought that she would hate his guts for it now. But he was shocked to see that she was smiling at him.

"Cody, that was so amazing." she gushed. "You're so brave to just fight off a wild predator like that."

He blushed at the compliment. He should have guessed that Bridgette wouldn't be angry if the leopard was attacking her or her friends.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded in the air. It was another gunshot. And it came from a set of cliffs that they could just see over the horizon.

"No." Tarzan shouted in panic. "Kerchak!" He ran toward the other trail that led toward these cliffs. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay didn't hesitate and followed right behind the loinclothed man.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Cliff**

There were five or six gorillas pushed into the corner of the cliffside. They were frightened. They were surrounded by Powerwilds. And walking into their nesting sight was a man clad in a yellow jacket, had brown hair that was graying, and carried a long shotgun.

Clayton had found the gorillas nesting grounds at last. He readied his gun, preparing to shoot one of the gorillas. The one he was aiming at was Kala, the brown furred gorilla and Tarzan's mother.

Kerchak himself finally emerged and charged at the Heartless, who all proceeded to pounce on the giant ape. Cody, Tarzan and the others had arrived at last, just in time to see Kerchak throw all of the Heartless off of him and destroying them in the process. Clayton was about to pull the trigger.

"Nooooo!" Bridgette screamed.

Clayton turned to look at the surfer girl. He had a blank, emotionless stare on his face. Kerchak and Kala took the opportunity to lead the other gorillas out of the cliffside. Cody looked at Clayton in alarm. The hunter didn't show any emotion, and he didn't lower his gun.

"Clayton? What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said angrily. Then he said the same thing in gorilla that he said to Cody and Bridgette at the treehouse. "Not Clayton!"

Clayton fired his gun at them. They were just able to dodge the bullets. Any trepedation that Cody had about hurting Clayton left him the second the hunter fired at his friends. Cody dashed up to Clayton while he was reloading and started to hit him with his keyblade, Bridgette soon started slashing at him as well.

Clayton swung his fist to get the two teens to back off, then he jumped really far back toward the edge of the cliff. This made Cody's mouth drop.

"How did he jump that far back?" he asked.

"And how was he able to control the Heartless a minute ago?" Bridgette added.

"Guys watch out!" Noah screamed. Clayton was pointing his gun at the two of them and fired. But Lindsay got in between them and used her reflect spell to protect them all from the gunshots.

Clayton growled in fury. Then the whole cliffside behind him burst apart suddenly. Cody shielded Bridgette and Lindsay from the debris. When they got back to their feet. They saw a lush green wall behind Clayton now.

"Are you guys alright?" said Noah as he and Tarzan got to them.

"Yeah." replied Cody.

Tarzan was looking at Clayton with fury. Something that he did destroyed his family's nesting grounds, and he was livid. He growled and charged at Clayton, only to be knocked back by what seemed like air.

"Tarzan!"

The four teens went to check on him. When they got him up, they turned back around to see that Clayton was floating in midair. On better inspection they noticed that he was actually sitting on something that they couldn't see, and making a high-pitched noise.

"What is it?" trembled Lindsay. "I don't see what he's sitting on you guys."

"Neither do I." replied Noah. "This Heartless must be camouflaged."

"And large too." added Bridgette. "If Clayton can just mount it, this must be a really big Heartless."

Tarzan had returned to his feet and was kneeling, holding his spear and ready for battle. The four teens got into their battle positions as well. Clayton reloaded his gun.

Clayton's invisible creature charged at them first. It knocked Bridgette and Tarzan away from them. Cody started swinging at the invisible enemy. He was definately hitting something, but he still didn't know what.

Noah was now using his thunder spell on the duo. The spell had caused Clayton to fall off of his mount, but not only that, but the spell had somehow caused the Heartless' camouflage to fail. The large Heartless was now completely visible. It looked exactly like a chameleon. It was green, had a horn on it's head, and the Heartless crest on it's chest.

The Stealth Sneak began shooting off bursts of white lights from it's eyes that they tried to dodge, but they seemed to lock onto their targets so it was difficult to avoid them. Clayton had returned to his feet and roared with anger.

"Hey, can you guys take care of this thing?" Cody asked his guardians.

"Sure, why?" answered Bridgette curiously.

"I'm gonna go after Clayton."

Cody rushed toward Clayton, Tarzan right behind him. Clayton readied his gun and prepared to shoot at them. Tarzan jumped into the air and tackled the hunter. But Clayton just used his feet to kick the jungle man off of him, who dropped his spear in the process. Cody was knocked down when Tarzan collided with him.

While this was all happening, Lindsay had brought up her crystal shield to block the Stealth Sneak's attack. While it was stunned, Noah used fire, ice and thunder on it while Bridgette attacked with her trident and geysers. The large, now weakened Heartless jumped out of the way and landed in front of the open cliffside. However, It lost the rest of it's energy just trying to escape the teens onslaught of attacks, and collapsed to the ground. Then it began to glow similarily like the Trickmaster had back in Wonderland. It was starting to disappear

Cody had gotten to his feet, just in time to see Clayton about to pull the trigger on a defenseless Tarzan. He panicked, he needed to help his friend, but he was too far away to reach them in time. Clayton's finger had almost pulled the trigger.

"Noooooo!" Cody shouted. His keyblade started to glow, and he felt something stirring inside him. Everybody turned to look at him. Cody then thrust his glowing keyblade and sped into Clayton with it. He had travelled twenty feet away in about a second, and now stood a few feet behind Clayton.

Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah watched in stunned silence as Cody used the same move five more times. Then with one final powerful swipe, the keybearer knocked Clayton all the way over toward the disappearing Stealth Sneak. A large heart had risen into the air. When Clayton hit the Heartless, they both disappeared. They had won their battle.

Everyone was gawking at Cody. He looked confused himself. But he decided to check on Tarzan first.

"You alright dude?"

"Yes." Tarzan replied. They walked over to the others who were still staring in awe at Cody.

"What did I just do?" he asked himself. "When I saw Clayton about to kill Tarzan, something just came over me. But what?"

"Ladies and Tarzan, I think Cody just learned his first special technique." Noah responded.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Remember what the three good fairies said?" Bridgette told him. "Our new clothes have special powers that we need to discover on our own. We would discover what they were as we continued fighting."

Cody remembered now. They had a point too. After all, Lindsay learned her reflect spell, Noah learned his three spells and Bridgette learned her geyser technique. And now he learned the sonic blade. All of the fighting they've been doing finally seemed to be paying off.

"I love my clothes." said Cody happily, hugging himself. The girls giggled while Noah rolled his eyes. As he did though, he noticed something.

"We've got company." he said.

They all looked around and saw that the gorillas had returned. The were sitting watching the five humans. They also saw that Kerchak was walking toward them. Cody immediately felt timid at the sight of the gorilla leader. Even though he just killed a large Heartless, he still felt scared of Kerchak.

Kerchak had reached them at last. He looked between each teenager then stopped at Tarzan. The ape nodded, then he grabbed Cody's collar with his large hand and giant swung him into the air toward the broken portion of the cliff. Cody screamed as he fell to the ground, now above the cliffs. Kerchak also swung the other three heroes to where he was now. Noah shreiked like a girl and landed hard on his back. Lindsay actually fell onto Noah's groin, which greatly hurt him. Bridgette landed on Cody.

Tarzan just climbed up the vines, to where they laid. He looked back to his father, seeing if he could find some hint of emotion on his face. Kerchak stared at him for a moment. Then he nodded to his son, and walked out of the cliffs with the other gorillas following him.

Bridgette had gotten off of Cody. She went over to help Lindsay up off of Noah, who had tears in his eyes from the pain in his kiwis.

"Ok. You remember what I siaid about people landing on my back?" Noah asked, while Cody slowly helped him up. "Yeah, forget that."

"Oh my gosh, did I land on your back again?" asked Lindsay, oblivious to where on Noah she had landed. "I'm so sorry, Nate."

"Don't worry, you didn't land on my back." grumbled Noah, holding his sore groin. Cody chuckled.

Bridgette had walked to the edge and watched the gorillas leave the cliffs. She smiled. She was able to keep them safe after all. She turned and saw Tarzan staring at her.

"Thank you. Bridgette." he said. She nodded her head and smiled again.

"Whoa." awed Cody. He was looking over the other edge. Bridgette turned around and saw a huge waterfall and a large lake. It was beautiful. She and Tarzan joined the others to admire this spectacular view.

"Tarzan home." said Tarzan, then he signaled for the four of them to follow him. They all walked into a cavern that seemed to lead straight toward the waterfall.

* * *

**Deep Jungle - Waterfall Cavern**

When they entered the cavern it was dark for a couple of minutes. Then they came across light and walked through an opening that had a rocky cliff and flowing water. They were behind the waterfall. Cody and Bridgette wanted to admire this sight, but Tarzan had begun climbing some vines. Not wanting to be left behind, the teens started climbing up the same vines to keep up with Tarzan.

It took several minutes, mainly because Lindsay's cowgirl heels kept slippng and Noah kept complaining about all the work, but they had finally reached the top of the cliff. Tarzan now led them into another dark cave. A minute later they saw a bright light and had entered a little cove with large roots sticking on the rock face. They noticed that the bright light was coming from the tree.

"Wow, that's sooo pretty." gasped Lindsay.

"Yes, it is rather lovely." said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Jane. She was with the little gorilla from earlier. They had apparently followed them to this spot.

Tarzan looked at the light. He started talking in gorilla again, using the same words from earlier.

"So, this is your home." said Bridgette. "But that means..."

Tarzan spoke gorilla one more time. Then said in English. "Friends here. See friends."

"Oh, now I get it." exclaimed Jane.

"You do? Because I'm totally lost." replied Lindsay, scratching her head.

"What Tarzan has been saying means heart. Friends in our hearts..."

"Heart." repeated Tarzan.

"Oh." muttered Cody glumly. "So that's what you meant earlier."

He hung his head sadly. So Gwen wasn't here after all. Bridgette was also sad. Geoff wasn't here either. They had gotten their hopes up.

"Friends, same heart." stated Tarzan, bringing the two out of their thoughts. "Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

So Clayton lost his heart to the Heartless. That's why he looked emotionless when they fought. That must also be why the Heartless were with him. What Tarzan said actually made perfect sense after all. You're friends are always with you, even if they aren't with you visibly, they'll always be in your heart.

Cody remembered his argument with Noah earlier. He turned to his friend. Noah turned to him also.

"Look, about earlier-" Cody started, but Noah put his hand up.

"Stop, you didn't do anything wrong Cody. I did. I'm sorry that I took out my frustrations on you. You would never try to put us in danger on purpose. All those times, you were just listening to your heart. I'm sorry that didn't realize that until now."

Cody was shocked. Noah just apologized, seriously apologized. He honestly didn't know what to say. So he decided to just hold out his hand, Noah took it immediately.

"But don't expect me to do that all the time." Noah added dryly with a smirk.

"Sure thing, dude." Cody responded.

"Awww, you guys made up." said Lindsay, now pulling both boys into a hug. "I'm so glad you two aren't mad each other anymore."

Bridgette smiled at the pair as well, then she joined in on the group hug. Then they noticed that the light on the tree was moving. Looking closely Cody saw that the light was actually that of many luminiscent butterflies. Cody broke from the hug and walked closer to the sparkling insects.

The butterflies flew off of the tree and started flying around the group. A keyhole had appeared in the tree where the butterflies were sitting earlier. Cody, remembering what had happened at Wonderland, summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. A bright light appeared from the blade and shot at the keyhole. There was a locking sound, and the keyhole disappeared.

Another gummi block appeared, it was a whole one this time. Cody picked it up and held it up so the others could see it. Then he put it in one of his pouches.

The little gorilla now walked over and brushed her head up against Noah. He looked down at Terk and saw that she was looking at him in admiration.

"What?" he asked the gorilla. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Awww, I think she likes you Noah." squealed Lindsay. "That's just too adorable."

"I think someone has a new admirer." added Jane. That made Noah's eyes go wide.

"No no no, bad gorilla." said Noah, now trying to push the ape away and failing considerably. Cody and Bridgette just laughed at their friend's misfortune.

* * *

An evil sorceress stood in a large, dark room. Standing around her were five shadowy figures. and to her left stood a teenager with a green mohawk.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" one of the shadows spoke.

"The hunter lured them there." Maleficent answered. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Ha. What a loser." stated Duncan, arms crossed and smirking.

Another of the shadows laughed. "Yeah, he got chomped instead."

The shadow that spoke earlier had stepped into the light, revealing his appearence. He wore a black robe with red sleeves and a cape that was red on the inside. He wore a black turban with a feather in the center, a red jewel near the brim and a flowing cloth of its own. He had a long face with a swirly, evil-looking beard. And in his right hand he held a long, golden staff with a red-eyed cobra head at the top.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." stated Jafar with a smirk. "But the boy is a problem. He found one of the keyholes."

Maleficent gave this matter some thought. The keybearer had indeed found two keyholes pretty quickly. She turned to look at the teenaged boy standing next to her.

"What do you think?" she asked him "Do you think this boy will be a problem?"

"Please. Cody's a weakling." answered Duncan with a laugh. "He was one of the worst contestants on Total Drama Island, and he didn't even make it to Total Drama Action. I can't believe that 'all mighty' keyblade actually chose that loser. Trust me, he won't be a problem."

Maleficent smirked approvingly and two of the shadowy figures laughed.

"Fear not, It will take them ages to find the rest of the keyholes." she told Jafar. Suddenly the podium in front of her glowed as a hologram of Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay appeared. "Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses..." responded a woman among the shadows.

Maleficent smiled wickedly. "They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which..." She turned to Duncan "How are those two doing on their search?"

"Don't know." replied Duncan with a shrug. "Those two don't get along at all. I told her that she wasn't going to like what I told her. Courtney's way too uptight."

"Yes, but they are both strong-willed. I'm sure they will find the fifth princess."

Suddenly a portal appeared to Maleficent's right and a small girl with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress appeared from it. Followed by a teenaged girl whose appearence was covered by the shadows.

"Where Am I?" asked Alice fearfully. "Where have you brought me?"

"I've brought the fourth princess, Maleficent." the teen girl told the evil sorceress.

"Well, well, look what the queen dragged in." said Duncan with another smirk.

The girl walked out of the shadows. She was tall and had long black hair. She wore a black croptop, gray shorts with a black jacket wrapped around her waist, black gloves and black shoes.

"Oh, shut it loser." replied Heather harshly.

* * *

**Post Note: AAAAAH! What now? Alice has been captured. Heather is working with Maleficent as well. And Courtney is searching for the fifth princess with someone. What's gonna happen next? Well I know, but I'm not telling. Mwahahaha.**

**Once again, I apologize for not including some stuff in this Deep Jungle that was in the game. If I were to keep all of that, I would have had to write another chapter, which I think would've been kinda pointless.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked this one. The next world will be the new one that has never been explored. One that I think Disney Channel fans from ten years ago are going to love. That's all I'm gonna say though.**

**Like always, feel free to review.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Middleton

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I apologize for taking a bit longer to put out the next chapters than you might of expected. Work's been picking up for me. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Because I'm back baby. Today will be the first of two new Disney worlds that have never been explored in any of the games. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Middleton**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

Noah was now piloting the Gummi Ship. Before leaving Tarzan's world, Cody had taught Noah how to drive the ship and also told him how the other buttons and switches worked. Noah found that driving the Gummi Ship was just as easy as driving a car.

Lindsay was looking at her image in her compact, while putting on some eyeliner. She had taken her boots off to make her feet feel better, all the traveling that they've done so far has been really hard on her poor feet.

Bridgette was looking out the window at the vast blue-green reaches of space with a rather distraught face. She was thinking of Geoff again. The surfer girl missed him so much that it was hurting. They had all thought that he was in the jungle because of what Tarzan told them, but what he told them had a completely different meaning. She thought back to what that meaning actually meant.

_"Friends in our hearts" _she repeated in her head. Cody had told her what he believed that meant. But she wanted to actually see Geoff's handsome face. To feel his blonde locks and taste his lips again. Speaking of Cody, she looked over to the seat he was sleeping in. He was curled up in his seat with his head resting on his arm on the armrest. After going to three worlds without getting any sleep, he had finally collapsed from exhaustion once he sat down.

She smiled and got out of her seat. Bridgette kneeled down to where Cody's head was. Memories of their journey started flowing through her head. It was weird, they had never had a single conversation during the whole two seasons of Total Drama, but now, now they were actually pretty good friends.

She moved his hair from his closed eyes and looked at the sleeping keybearer. He looked so peaceful sleeping here. She smiled as she thought back to when Cody held her closely when they thought Cloud was about to kill them and when he shielded her from Sabor when she was too scared to even move. He had tried to protect her two times now. Even though they hadn't known each other until just a while ago, Bridgette felt very safe with Cody.

"We're at the next place you guys!" Noah hollared.

Cody started to stir, Bridgette immediately stopped stroking his hair. The tech geek rose from his chair and saw Bridgette looking at him. "Oh, hey Bridge." he said groggily.

"Morning sleepyhead." she replied. "did you enjoy your nap?"

"Oh yeah, I needed it real bad."

They turned to look at a blue world just outside. Then they looked back at each other and grinned. Each was getting that familiar sense of wanting to explore a new world.

"You ready to walk yet, Princess?" Noah asked Lindsay.

"Uh huh. I'm ready Nate." the dumb blonde answered, putting her silver boots back on.

"How bout you, oh mighty leader?" added Noah with a joking smirk.

Cody chuckled. "Sure. Let's see if the king or any of our friends are here."

* * *

**Middleton - Mountain Lair**

Sitting at a table in a large, sinister looking lair was a man with black hair tied in a ponytail, blue skin and a scar on his face. He wore a blue suit, black gloves and black boots. He sat and stared at someone whose face was shrouded in shadow sitting across from him. sitting to his left was a woman with a green tinge to her skin, had long black hair and wearing a green and black tightsuit.

"Ok, so let me see if I've got this straight." the blue-skinned man asked the person sitting opposite him. "You're willing to lend me these servents of yours to help me take over the world? And you're willing to do this for nothing in return?"

"Yep, glad to see that you finally caught on." replied Heather, moving out of the shadows to reveal her appearence. "I was wondering when you would."

Dr. Drakken scowled. "I don't buy it. Where's the catch, there's always a catch to these things. It's the rules of villainy."

"There's a rulebook for villainy?" the green-skinned woman asked skeptically. "Since when have villains followed any kinds of rules?"

"She's got a point you know." Heather said. "If you follow a rulebook for being a bad guy, then it's no wonder you get your butt kicked all the time."

"You know, I like this girl." Shego laughed. "For someone so young she actually knows proper villain etiquette, you should take lessons from her Dr. D."

"Shut it Shego!" Dr. Drakken snapped. He turned back to Heather. "Why should I believe you? I mean you're the same age as my arch nemesis."

Heather's eyes widened. "Wait, hold up. You mean to tell me that the person who stops all you're brilliant ideas is a teenaged girl?" She then cackled hysterically. "Wow, you guys really are pathetic."

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry dear, but did you just call me pathetic?" Shego asked scathingly.

"Maybe. But don't worry, the person that I represent guarantees that the Heartless will solve all of your problems." Heather turned back to Dr. Drakken. "So, Dr. Drakken. Do we have a deal?"

"There must be a catch." responded Drakken, still a bit skeptical. "Just tell me what it is."

"Fine, there is a catch. But I'll tell you about it after you put these Heartless through a field test." she then snapped her fingers and about ten Shadows appeared out of nowhere. "Now do we have a deal or not?"

Dr. Drakken thought for moment, then he grinned wickedly. After seeing this girl summon the Heartless just by snapping her fingers and her offering him to use them for an experiment, he was starting to like this scheme very much indeed.

"Very well, we have a deal Heather." answered Dr. Drakken. "And the first order of business for my new minions is to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dr. D!" Shego interrupted. "I'm sorry but do you honestly think these little shrimps are gonna help you take over the world?"

"Yes, I do. This girl has given me the means for me to finally take over the world. And now, for their first order under my rule," Dr. Drakken turned to look at his new army of Heartless. "Heartless, I command you to destroy my arch nemesis. Kim Possible!"

* * *

**Middleton - Middleton High School**

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had docked onto the world. To Cody it looked a lot like what their world looked like. They stood outside what looked like a high school. There was a large building in the middle of the campus, he could see a second, smaller building behind the main building. A pole stuck out from the ground, at the top was a sign that read 'Middleton High School', and below that was a notice that read 'Junior Prom coming soon'.

"Where are we now?" Bridgette asked while looking around.

"Middleton High School" answered Cody, reading the sign. "It looks a lot like home, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, Oh, I wonder if Tyler is actually here." said Lindsay excitedly.

"I guess it's a possibility." replied Bridgette. "This place actually looks pretty normal."

"Yeah, and what are the odds once we walk into that school we fall through the floor into a mad scientist's lab." responded Noah dryly. "We haven't exactly visited a normal world yet."

They thought over what the black mage said. He was right, they hadn't run into an ordinary world yet, at least ordinary by their standards. So far they journeyed to a castle inhabited by anthropomorphic animals, a weird dreamland, ancient Greece and a jungle ruled by a man raised by gorillas.

"Well, we won't know by just standing here." declared Cody. "Let's go check it out."

The four junior heroes walked toward the school. But as they passed the sign, they heard a girl screaming. The front doors burst open and a girl ran out from them being chased by some creatures with blue-gray heads, yellow eyes and wearing karate suits, black belts and black headbands.

"Heartless!" screamed Bridgette, summoning her trident.

Cody, Noah and Lindsay summoned their weapons as well and ran toward the new Heartless. The girl was now surrounded by them. The four teens got into the circle, shielding the teen from the enemies.

"We'll take care of them." Cody told her.

The Fighters charged. Cody dodged a kicking enemy, and started slashing at it once it dropped its guard. He knocked the Fighter away from him and ran toward it to finish it off while it was still dazed. Bridgette was fighting two at the same time. They were karate chopping at the surfer girl, but she avoided their attacks and jumped ten feet into the air and brought her trident down on them and began hacking and slashing, destroying them after several swings.

"Whoa. How was I able to jump that high?" she asked herself, a bit stunned.

Noah shot some ice blasts at the Fighter facing him, it was stunned from the attack. The bookworm followed up with a thunder spell which killed his Heartless. Lindsay successfully reflected her target's attack that sent it flying and burst into black mist. This left one Fighter standing, which Cody decided to take on. The Heartless performed a speed kick that Cody avoided the same way as Bridgette did her's, by jumping about ten feet into the air and bringing his keyblade down onto the Heartless. While it was dazed, Cody followed up with four more swings and defeated the last Heartless.

"Whew." Cody breathed, making his keyblade disappear. "Nice job guys."

"Aww, thank you." replied Lindsay, making her wand vanish. The other two made their weapons disappear as well. "But, how did you two manage to jump that high?"

Cody and Bridgette looked at each other curiously. Noah answered Lindsay's question. "I guess you two can jump that high now because you're gaining experience from battle."

"Uhh, excuse me!" came a rather snappish voice from behind them.

They turned around to look at the girl they had just rescued. She would've been beautiful if it wasn't for her glaring at them. She looked sixteen just like them. She had short brown hair, a hispanic complextion to her skin, and was wearing a purple cheerleader uniform. To Cody, this girl almost looked like Courtney except without the freckles. Her glare made Cody rather nervous.

"Umm..." Cody started nervously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she answered sternly. "So who are you losers supposed to be?"

"Losers?" Bridgette repeated indignantly. "That's a nice way to thank someone."

"Alright fine. Thank you." the girl told them, though it didn't sound sincere. "So are you guys new here, or what?"

"No." answered Cody. His nervousness was steadily changing into irritation. "No, we're just here visiting. And you know, you could be a bit more grateful since we just saved you."

"Please. I bet your the reason those monsters are here in the first place." the girl retaliated, pointing an accussing finger at Cody. The four of them looked at each other and Cody actually looked down glumly. She was right technically. Leon had told him back in Traverse Town that the Heartless would come after him as long as he had the keyblade.

"Great, how nice. We just saved the Heather of this world." grumbled Noah, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, you rectangle-headed freak." Noah frowned at her insult. "And don't even get me started on your clothes. They looked they came straight from Smarty Mart."

"Smarty Mart? Is that like the Khaki Barn?" Lindsay asked aloud.

"The Khaki Barn, never heard of it." the mean girl replied. "It sounds worse than Smarty Mart, and you must shop there considering how idiotic both you and it sound."

Lindsay looked outraged. "Oh no you didn't!" she shouted furiously. "This skank's going down!" she began stomping toward the brunette, but Bridgette and Cody held her back.

Cody looked at this girl in angry disbelief. She could give Heather a run for her money in the meanness category.

"Don't listen to Bonnie guys, she treats everyone like this." came a voice from behind them.

Coming from the school was a boy their age. He had blonde hair, freckles and rather large ears. he wore a red t-shirt with a dark blue, long-sleeved undershirt, khaki cargo pants and white tennis shoes. This boy stopped in front of the four heroes.

"Great, the loser meter in the area just went up. I'm outta here." said Bonnie harshly. She walked away from the school.

"Well, that was pleasent." said Noah sarcastically. "What a sweet girl."

Cody turned to the boy. "Thanks for stepping in."

"No problem, my man." the boy said cheerfully. "Oh, I'm Ron. So who are you guys?"

Cody was relieved that this boy was friendly. "I'm Cody."

"Hi. I'm Lindsay." she waved.

"Noah." he crossed his arms.

"Nice to meet you, Ron. I'm Bridgette."

"Likewise. I saw you guys fight those monsters, and I have to say, you all handled that really well. It was pretty badical."

"Badical?" asked Noah with an eyebrow raised. "Is that even a word?"

"Well, at least someone appreciates us." stated Bridgette to Noah.

Suddenly, something small scurried out of Ron's pocket and onto his shoulder. "Hoo hoo, badical." the little rodent said in a high-pitched voice.

"Whoa, what is that?" asked Cody. The rodent looked almost like a mole, but it didn't have any hair. It had tiny black eyes, whiskers and large front teeth.

"Oh, this is Rufus." answered Ron, now stroking the rodent's head. "He's my naked mole rat."

"Hi." squeaked Rufus, waving it's little arm at the four teens.

"Awww, he's adorable." said Lindsay, looking at Rufus and waving back.

"So what brings you guys to Middleton?" Ron asked the four.

"We're here looking for our friends." answered Bridgette.

"Say no more pretty lady. I've got a friend who can help you out." replied Ron rather suavely. "My friend Kim could probably point you guys in the right direction."

"Who's Kim?" asked Lindsay. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Who's Kim? You've never heard of the Kim Possible? The girl who saves the world from evil all the time? I know, I'm her sidekick! You've seriously never heard of her?"

"Nope. Sorry. Never heard of her." replied Noah dryly. Ron looked rather crestfallen at this.

"So, you really think your friend can help us?" asked Bridgette.

"Sure can, follow me my friends." Ron walked toward the school and the four teens followed.

* * *

They made it inside the school. There were staircases on both sides of them that led to the second floor. Two hallways branched off to the left and right, while a larger middle hall led deeper into the school. The five teenagers walked down this hallway.

"KP should be in the gymnasium. Cheer practice just ended." Ron told them.

"So Ron, when did the Heartless show up?" Noah asked.

"Heartless? You mean those monsters?" he asked, they nodded. "They only just showed up today actually. Do you guys fight those things often?"

"Yeah, you could say that." answered Cody.

"So, I guess you guys are like, on a mission then, huh?" they nodded again. "Cool, KP and I go all around the world on missions as well."

"Ron!" a girl was running down the hallway toward them. She had dark skin, wavy black hair and wore a red dress. She stopped right in front of them, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Monique, have you met my new friends?" Ron looked to each of the four teens. "This is Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah."

"Hey guys, nice to meet ya." greeted Monique, waving at them then turning back to Ron. "Ron! Kim's in trouble! Those monsters are all over the gym and she needs help fast!"

"What, KP's in trouble!" yelled Ron. "C'mon guys, KP need's help! I'll show yall the way!" He ran down the hallway.

Cody summoned his keyblade. "Let's go guys." he followed Ron down the hallway. The other three summoned their weapons as well.

Bridgette and Noah took off after Cody. "Nice meeting you!" Lindsay told Monique before running after her friends. Monique stood there with wide eyes.

"Did those guys just make their own weapons?" she asked herself. "Hmm, cool."

* * *

**Middleton - School Halls**

"The gymnasium is just behind the school!" said Ron. He, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah were running through the school halls. They had just turned down another hall when more Heartless appeared, stopping them in their tracks. These ones looked like bats, they were small and blue and had hooks hanging from their abdomens. Ron screamed and hid behind Noah.

"I've got them." said Bridgette, jumping up and slashing the Hook Bats with her trident.

She was able to kill three of them, but the flying Heartless started releasing a supersonic wave from their mouths that pushed her back. Cody followed up by slashing at the rest of them. He knocked one away that hit the wall and exploded, and just cut down the other two. Noah shot a fireball that killed the last Hook Bat.

"Booyah!" shouted Ron excitedly. "You guys rock!"

"Thanks." replied Noah dryly. "But why didn't you help us? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of super secret agent."

"Yeah." Ron chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "About that, I'm usually just the distraction on the missions with Kim."

_"I see, so I guess he's not really useful." _Noah joked in his head.

"Umm guys, aren't we supposed to be going to the gym?" Lindsay asked urgently.

"Yeah, let's go." responded Ron with more urgency.

They all ran down the hall. They came to T section and made a left hand turn. There was a set of double doors at the end of this hallway.

"The gym's just through those doors." said Ron, pushing the doors open hard and running into the gymnasium with Cody and his three guardians close behind him.

The gymnasium looked exactly like a gymnasium would normally look like. There were bleachers on both sides of the wall and two basketball hoops hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the gym a teenage girl was fighting off some Heartless. She dodged the Fighter Heartless' attacks by backflipping over them and retaliating with kicks and punches.

"KP!" Ron screamed. Kim took out a Heartless before turning to the five teens.

"Ron!" she called back, looking relieved. She just backflipped over a Fighter's speed kick. "I could use some help here!"

"We're coming!" exclaimed Cody. "Come on guys."

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay dashed into the battle. The keybearer cut down a Heartless that was about to sneak up on the girl. He got back to back with Kim as the Fighters closed in on them.

"Who are you guys?" Kim asked Cody curiously as she put her fists up.

"We'll tell you later." Bridgette answered, taking out a Fighter of her own. "Let's take care of these guys first."

Noah fired his fireballs at the Fighter in front of him, then shot an ice blast to finish it off. Lindsay reflected the attacks of the Heartless she fought. When it was dazed, she followed up with hitting it with her staff. Kim Possible continued punching and kicking the Fighters that she faced, while Cody and Bridgette worked together to finish off the last two enemies.

After a couple minutes, they took out the last of the Heartless. Or so they thought. Kim sat down onto the court to rest, but one more Fighter had appeared and jumped toward the resting Kim. She turned around and gasped as the Heartless got closer to her.

Then someone jumped in and kicked the Heartless away. Ron had kicked the Heartless into the wall, saving Kim. Noah followed up with another fireball that killed the Heartless. They had won the battle.

"So much for just the distraction." Noah told Cody, rather impressed.

"You alright, Kim?" Ron asked his friend as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." replied Kim, smiling gratefully. She turned to the four junior heroes. "And thank you all for your help also."

"Oh. It was no problem." Cody assured the girl.

Now that they got a good look at Kim. They saw that she looked sixteen as well and wore the same cheerleader uniform that Bonnie had wore. She had long auburn hair and green eyes. She was pretty as well. Unlike Bonnie though, Kim was actually appreciative of their help.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kim Possible." the teen girl introduced. "So, who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Cody."

"I'm Bridgette."

"I'm Noah."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Lindsay."

"Oh man, did you see the way these guys kicked bad guy booty KP?" said Ron aloud. "It was so sweet."

"Woo hoo, sweet." repeated Rufus, popping out of Ron's pants pocket.

"Yeah Ron, I was fighting with them too." said Kim, smirking jokingly. "So are you guys new here?"

"No, we're just here looking for our friends." Cody answered. "Ron said that you might be able to help us out."

Kim looked at Ron questionably. He explained. "I figured since you know practically everyone here, you might be able to help them out."

"I'll see what I can do." Kim assured, then turned to the Cody's group. "What do your friends look like?"

"Well, one of them is named Gwen." Cody began speedily. "She's super hot, has teal-colored strands in her hair and wears black."

"Then there's Geoff." added Bridgette just as anxiously. "He's blonde, gorgeous, wears a pink dress shirt, and a cowboy hat."

"Or a boy named Tyler? Whose appearence escapes me right now." continued Lindsay.

Kim thought for a moment, then frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone like them."

Cody, Lindsay and Bridgette sighed and hung their heads in disappointment.

"But I'm curious. Have you had experience fighting these things?" questioned Kim.

"The Heartless? Yeah." Noah answered. "We've had our fair share of encounters."

"We'd like to know more about them, if you'll tell us."

The four of them explained to Kim and Ron some of what the Heartless were capable of doing. They left out some stuff so they wouldn't draw too much attention to their actual mission. Kim stood wide eyed, while Ron's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So the Heartless feed off the darkness in peoples hearts?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. That's pretty much it." Lindsay replied.

"Well, I've heard of weirder stuff I guess." stated Kim.

"Really?" Noah asked her skeptically. "Like what?"

Before Kim could answer. There was a series of beeps coming from a bag on the bleachers. Kim went over and took out what looked like a strange blue handheld game system to Cody. She walked back over to them, pressing a button on the device.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she said to the device. But then she recoiled. "Drakken?"

"Hello Kim Possible." came a man's voice from the phone. "So nice to see you again."

Ron, Cody and Bridgette looked over Kim's shoulder at the screen. There was a man with blue skin and long black haired tied in a ponytail looking at them with a large, wicked grin.

"Drakken! Why are you calling me?" demanded Kim angrily.

"I just wanted to check if you greeted my Heartless well. You know, after I sent them to destroy you."

Cody blinked, looking at Bridgette, who looked just as shocked as him. This guy knew about the Heartless? And he sent them here to kill this girl? Who was this guy?

"I should of guessed that you were behind this." exclaimed Kim.

"Please, of course it was me." responded Drakken smugly. "Who else could come up with a scheme this brilliant?"

"Oh yeah, it's really brilliant that you're telling our enemy your plan Dr. D." scoffed a woman on Drakken's side. He growled then turned to some they couldn't see.

"Quiet Shego!" he screamed furiously. He turned back to the teens. "Anyway Kim Possible, I have a whole army of Heartless on my side. These creatures are going to help me take over the world you see. If you wish to stop me then I suggest you come to Mt. Middleton. I have set up a new lair there, since you destroyed my island one in our last encounter." he added bitterly. Then he grinned evilly again. "We'll be waiting for you. Ta ta."

The kimmunicator cut off. Kim and Ron just looked at each other, then nodded. Cody and the others however, looked a bit confused.

"Who was that kook?" Bridgette wondered.

"Oh, that's Dr. Drakken." answered Ron. "He's one of those 'wants to take over the world' mad scientists, Kim's arch rival, all that stuff you know."

"Why would the bad guy tell us his evil plan?" inquired Noah, then added sarcastically. "That woman was right, this guy sounds really smart."

The kimmunicator beeped again. Kim answered it and a small, rather heavy boy came up on the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" kim asked the boy.

"Kim. I just saw that Drakken sent you a video message." said Wade. "He was somehow able to knock out my signal. What did he say?"

"He told us to come to his new lair at Mt. Middleton."

"Sounds like a trap to me." stated Wade worriedly.

"Either way, Ron and I are going to get changed, can you get us transportation?"

"I'll get right on it. Just need a couple of minutes to... done." Wade finished typing after just a few seconds. "They'll be outside Middleton park in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks Wade." Kim was about to shut off the kimmunicator when Ron stopped her.

"Wait a second. Wade could you maybe help our new friends out real quick. They need help trying to find their friends. Could you maybe try using your computers to find them?"

"Umm. Sure I can try." replied Wade.

"Thanks Rob." said Lindsay gratefully. "Oh, I mean Ron."

"Don't worry. I'm used to people not remembering my name."

"Come on Rob, let's go get changed." said Kim playfully, grabbing him by the hand. Ron gave the kimmunicator to Cody. They went into seperate doors that Cody figured were the locker rooms.

"Hmm," Bridgette smirked, "for a second, I thought they were gonna go into the same locker room."

"So, I guess you guys are Kim and Ron's new friends" Wade wondered. "I'm Wade, I run Kim's website."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cody. And this is Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay." Cody introduced.

"So you all need help finding your friends huh? let's see if I can help you out. What do they look like."

Cody and the others began describing what some of their friends looked like. They asked Wade if he could find Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney and Tyler. Wade went through profile sites, web searches, everything. But Wade couldn't find anything on any of them. And the shock was evident on Wade's face.

"Nothing. I can't find anything on any of these guys. This can't be right. I've never failed to find anything before."

Bridgette looked devastated. Cody also looked depressed. Were they ever going to find the king? or Gwen? or any of their friends from the island?

"Well, thanks for trying anyway Wade." said Cody.

"Sure, no problem Cody. It was nice meeting you." the kimmunicator turned off.

They looked up to see Kim and Ron coming back to them. They were now wearing a black long-sleeved croptop and sweatshirt, gray cargo pants, black gloves and black shoes.

"Any luck with Wade?" Ron asked Cody.

"Wade tried, but..." Bridgette answered glumly, "he couldn't find anything on any of them."

"Wade failed to find something." Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

"Wow. There's something I never thought I'd hear." said Ron shocked.

"Well anyway, since you all have experience with fighting these creatures, you should come with us. We could use your help."

Cody looked at his guardians. It was a nice offer. He looked at Bridgette, who smiled immediately. Lindsay nodded in response. Everyone now looked at Noah. Cody wanted to make sure it was alright with him, considering the argument they had recently about meddling. Noah looked at his friends faces, then sighed, caving in at last.

"I guess we can help out." he said. Cody smiled and turned back to Kim and Ron.

"Alright, we're in."

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Team Possible just got bigger and better baby."

Ron started moving his arms and did some kind of weird dance. Kim rolled her eyes at first, but then she giggled at Ron's enthusiasm. She loved that goofball so much. Ron turned to look at his best friend when she giggled. He blushed bashfully. Man, he loved her laugh.

Bridgette had noticed how the two teens were looking at each other. She looked at Lindsay and they both smiled knowingly.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**So how's that? It may sound weird, but I've always wanted to see a Kim Possible world in Kingdom Hearts. And I finally got to do one of my own. Sweet! How about Heather, why's she working with Drakken and Shego? Just read the next chapter to find out.**

**As always, I hope you liked the chapter and feel free to review.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Sitch

**Chapter 13 - The Sitch**

* * *

**Middleton - Professor Acari's Van**

The six teens were in a van heading for Mt. Middleton. They had left the school and travelled into the park and went down one of the two roads to meet the guy taking them. The journey there wasn't a smooth one. They had to fight a fair share of Heartless including Shadows, Soldiers, Hook Bats and Fighters.

"Thanks for the lift Professor Acari." Kim told the old man who was driving appreciatively.

"Oh, its no trouble Ms. Possible." the Professor assured her. "It's the least I could do after you saved my nano tick experiment."

"No big." Kim replied with the wave a hand. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah just looked at Kim in awe.

"So, I guess you get a lot of people to give you rides, huh Kim?" Bridgette questioned curiously.

"No, I just call in favors from people we've helped in the past."

"Kim's helped out a lot of people. And she's saved the world from crazies many times also." piped up Ron from the back seat.

"Wooow. You're really amazing Kim." said Lindsay.

"So not the drama, Lindsay." responded Kim modestly, she had turned a bit red.

The van had steadily pulled away from the green, suburban landscape of Middleton and was now approaching rather snowy mountain terrain. Cody looked out the window and started looking around at the rather beautiful frost covered hills. he looked over to the other side and saw that Ron was looking at Kim sadly.

"Ron, are you okay." he asked quietly enough so that only he and Bridgette could hear.

"Huh? What?" asked Ron, snapping out of his thoughts. Then he answered just as quietly. "Oh, yeah I'm fine Cody."

"What's wrong? You look kinda down." Bridgette whispered.

"It's nothing important."

"Is it about Kim?" wondered Cody.

Ron looked from his new friends to his best friend sitting in the passenger seat, then he turned back to address Cody and Bridgette. They bent their necks down behind the seat in front of them so they wouldn't be seen.

"Ok, yeah, it's about Kim." Ron whispered to them. "You see, the junior prom is coming up soon. Usually Kim and I go to dances just as friends. But this year, things have been a bit different."

"How so?" inquired Bridgette.

"Well... I..." Ron stuttered nervously, then he sighed. "I'm in love with her."

_"Aha! I knew it!"_ Bridgette shouted in her head. Rufus had popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Dude, you should ask her to the prom then." stated Cody simply.

"I can't." Ron sighed sadly. "Kim and I have been best friends since Pre-K. If I tell her I love her and she doesn't feel the same way, then that could destroy our friendship. And our friendship means more to me than anything." Then he looked down at the floor. "Besides, what's the point when I already know what the answer would be."

"Oh." Rufus squeaked sadly.

Cody and Bridgette looked at each other sadly. Cody sort of understood how Ron felt. He may not of known Gwen since preschool, but he did have trouble trying to tell her how he felt. Whenever he tried, he would act all macho. But she would just glare and walk away. The keybearer has just never been good with girls.

* * *

**Middleton - Mountain Lair**

An asian teenaged girl was watching Dr. Drakken work on some kind of large weapon. Apparently he had been working on it for a while now, ever since moving into the base.

Heather was annoyed that Maleficent actually told her to work with this idiot. However it was quite amusing seeing this fool think that he could actually control the Heartless. Yes, her's and Maleficent's plan was coming along nicely. All they needed now was...

"So queen bee." Heather turned around to see Shego glaring at her. "What makes you think that this plan of yours will work?"

"I don't 'think' it'll work." Heather told her heatedly. "I know that it'll work. If this Kim Possible is as gullible as you claim she is, she'll come straight here if Drakken's threatening world domination."

"And I suppose you think you'll be getting a piece of the world because you gave Dr. D the Heartless, don't you."

"Get real." Heather turned away from Shego. "You two can have the world. All I want is Kim Possible.

"What do yo want with princess?"

"Me and the one I represent have great interest in her. I'm gonna see if she's the one that we need." Heather looked over her shoulder. "Is that a problem for you, Slimeskin?"

"Uh, yeah!" Shego snapped. "I'm the one whose going to take down Kim Possible! I'm not going to let some harpy just waltz in here and take that from me!"

"Really?" Heather turned around and smirked. "How many times have you tried and failed to defeat Possible?"

Shego growled and green plasma began forming from her hands. She tried swiping at Heather, but she just avoided her every attack easily. When Shego used another attack, Heather vanished. The next second she appeared behind Shego and kicked her hard, a hundred feet away into the wall. Shego fell to the ground dazed. Dr. Drakken turned his blowtorch off and looked around at a strange sound he heard, but he shrugged and went back to work.

Shego rubbed her head, she looked up to see Heather standing over her. She was smirking.

"Not really that good, are you Slimeskin?" she asked smugly.

Shego growled again and got to her feet, but she started feeling woozy and dropped to her knees again. This made Heather cackle.

"You see Shego, unlike you guys, I actually know what I'm doing. I've had experience with doing bad things. You and Drakken will get your world domination. And I will get Kim Possible. Do we have an understanding now?"

Shego just glared while rubbing her sore head. Heather smirked. "Good."

* * *

**Middleton - Mt. Middleton**

Professor Acari had just dropped off Kim, Cody, Bridgette, Ron, Noah and Lindsay at the base of a mountain. It was as far as he could bring them. Kim took out her kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Wade, I need a layout of the mountain." she told the child prodigy. "We need to find the location of Drakken's lair."

"On it Kim." replied Wade, typing on his computer. Suddenly a grid layout of Mt. Middleton appeared on the screen. "There's metallic signatures in the north about a mile's hike from your location. That's got to be Drakken's new lair."

"You rock, Wade." Kim complimented. She hung up and put her device back in her pocket.

"Ok, I'm sorry but how does that kid know all of this stuff?" grumbled Noah. "I mean he looks like he hasn't ever left his room."

"He hasn't." answered Ron. "Wade's never left his room. But he is crazy smart. He's only eleven and he graduated college in about eight months."

Noah stood with his eyes open and mouth wide open. "W-W-What?! Are you serious?!"

Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay laughed at the mortified expression on Noah's face.

"Alright, c'mon you guys. We've got to get going." Kim told the others. She was already about thirty feet up the trail.

"Coming KP." replied Ron. He and the four teens began following Kim up the trail.

Kim and Cody were in the front while Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah hung back with Ron. Cody looked back and saw that the others were about fifty feet behind them. Then he looked at Ron. He still looked pretty glum to Cody. The poor guy must still be beating himself up about what to do with prom. Cody turned back to look at Kim. Maybe if he played it just right, he could see if she felt the same way about her friend.

Fifty feet below them, Bridgette had brought up their earlier conversation again. "So Ron, what makes you think Kim would say no to you?"

"No to what?" Lindsay asked. Bridgette whispered in her ear about the conversation. She squealed quietly. "Oh Rob, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, but again, why do think Kim would say no to you?" Noah asked, walking next to Ron.

Ron hung his head. "Because... if you look at my school, we've got what's called a food chain. Kim's smart, athletic, pretty and popular so she's at the top. She likes guys that are attractive and confident. While I'm constantly ridiculed for being different from everyone else. Bonnie especially likes reminding me of how low on the food chain I am."

"Don't tell me you actually listen to that girl" Lindsay said, indignant at the very thought of Bonnie.

"No! of course not!" Ron exclaimed, but quietly so as not to alert Kim. "But in a way, she is right. A guy like me doesn't stand a chance with a girl like Kim."

The three guardians looked at each other rather sadly. Meanwhile, Cody began his plan and addressed Kim.

"So Kim," he said, Kim turned to look at him. "I saw a sign when we first got here that your junior prom is coming up?"

"Oh. Yeah. The junior prom." she answered sadly. This made Cody a bit curious, normally girls loved the prospect of prom. "I'm not sure if I'll be going to be honest."

"Why? have you found a date?"

"No. And the only guy I want to ask, probably wouldn't want to go with me."

"Really? Who is it?" Cody asked. He was anxious, who did Kim love.

"Well." Kim looked behind her. She wondered if she should him, considering they had only just met. But she eventually caved. "Can you keep a secret, Cody?" Cody nodded in response. Kim sighed. "It's Ron."

Cody feined surprise, while inside he screamed _"YES!"_ Then he shook off his look of surprise and addressed the new matter at hand.

"Why don't you ask him then?"

"Because, we've been friends so long. I don't want to risk our friendship. Besides, I don't think he feels the same way about me."

Cody smiled inwardly. But before he could bring up anything else, Heartless had appeared all around them. There were a few Fighters, as well as a new kind of Heartless. These ones were large, wore red suits with hoods that hid yellow eyes and carried long rods that had electricity coming from the tips.

"Heartless!" screamed Lindsay, summoning her wand. "Big ones!"

Cody summoned his keyblade and got into his battle position. Kim cartwheeled over to a Fighter while Bridgette went over to join Cody in fighting one of the new Electro Minion.

"Umm..." stammered Ron fearfully. "I'm just gonna hang back and let you guys do your thing, alright."

"Gee, thanks. You're so kind." grumbled Noah sarcastically, shooting a fireball at the closest Fighter.

Cody and Bridgette slashed at the Electro Minion they fought. They didn't want to give such a big enemy the chance to hit them. After several attacks the Heartless exploded. After the death of the first one, the second Elecro Minion came over to them and swung its pole three times. The two teens were able to dodge it. Bridgette summoned her geyser which knocked the enemy into the air. Cody then jumped high and slashed at the Heartless, his fourth attack killing the Electro Minion.

"Alright, Bridge! Nice teamwork." exclaimed Cody happily.

"Thanks, you too." the two teens high-fived.

Kim was holding her own against the two Fighters she was facing. She dodged all the chops that they threw at her. Then she jumped on one of them and jumped kick the other, which killed it. Then she kicked at the other one, which knocked it into Lindsay's reflect spell and sent it flying away and bursting into mist.

"Ahh! Kim!" Everyone turned around to see Ron being chased by one solitary Fighter. The sight made Noah chuckle a bit, it almost made Cody laugh as well. He sure knew how to run fast. However, the sitch got serious when the Heartless actually caught up and kicked him hard into a tree. The Fighter jumped into the air and pounced toward Ron.

"Ron!" Kim shouted fearfully. She ran and jumped into the air, she kicked the Heartless away from her friend, killing it in the process. They had won the fight.

"You alright Ron?" Kim asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks KP." replied Ron gratefully. "I guess we're now even on the saving each other bit, huh?"

"I guess so. Thanks for the distraction."

"Hey, it's what I do best KP."

Kim giggled. Cody and his three guardians ran over to them. "You guys alright?" Bridgette asked.

Kim and Ron nodded. Then Kim said. "Well, Drakken's hideout can't be much further. Let's get going."

Kim and Ron walked up the trail first. Cody and the others walked up the trail also, but he wanted to hang back with his guardians. Wait till they heard what Kim said.

"So what were you talking with Kara about Cody?" Lindsay asked him.

Cody looked ahead to make sure Kim and Rn wouldn't hear. Then he told them.

"Kim's in love with Ron, too."

Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah's jaws dropped at this news. Bridgette asked almost in confirmation "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she told me that she liked him. And she wants to go to their junior prom with Ron."

"Okay, back up." said Noah disbelievingly. "I get that he likes her, but she likes him back? What does she see in that guy?"

The other three glared at him, making the black mage nervous. "What, I'm just asking. Girls like her normally go for more... manly guys. At least they do at my school."

"That's horrible, Noah." grumbled Bridgette irritably. "Just because a guy looks different compared to the more masculine guys, doesn't mean that they don't have a chance with popular girls."

Noah shut up instantly. But Cody thought more about what Bridgette said. If what she said was true, and she was probably right, then maybe a guy like him did stand a chance with Gwen after all. Now he was determined. Once they found her, he would do everything he could to try and win her heart. And no codemeister garbage, he would just be himself from now on.

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah came to a stop once they saw Kim and Ron had stopped outside of a large cave.

This must be Drakken's hideout." said Ron. Rufus popped out of Ron's jacket to take a look.

The six teenagers walked into the cave. It was so dark that Cody kept bumping into the person in front of him. Soon he tripped and fell onto his back, and someone else fell onto him. Then a light came on in the cave. all along the walls were little lamps which were now lit.

Cody saw that the person who was laying on top of him was Bridgette. They were looking into each others eyes and their faces weren't far from each others either. Both immediately started blushing.

Bridgette got off of him. "Umm... sorry about that Cody." she quickly apologized.

"Oh... its okay." he stammered. He got up as well, his face was still red.

"Oooo, Bridgette." smirked Noah. He had apparently seen them. "Don't you think Geoff would frown if he saw you getting cozy with Cody like that?"

Bridgette responded by shoving him onto the ground. "Okay, I deserved that." he admitted while still on the ground.

Cody's heart was beating fast. He had never been that close to a girl before, much less one as beautiful as Bridgette. Even though they were only in that position because of an accident, a part of him, well, kind of liked it. He shook that last feeling away. What was he thinking? she was Geoff's girlfriend.

Cody helped Noah up and caught up with the others, who were all standing outside of a large steel door. Kim got her kimmunicator out and placed it into a slot on the security panel that Ron had opened up. The device began hacking into the door's database and a few seconds later the door opened for them.

* * *

**Middleton - Mountain Lair**

Dr. Drakken laughed maniacally, standing in front of his now finished creation. It was some kind of mech suit. The whole machine was silver and stood at least ten feet tall. It had a laser cannon on it's right arm and a huge blade on it's left, as well as a spot where someone could sit down in it.

"Ha, it's finally finished!" Drakken yelled delightfully. "The Drakkenator 3000 is finally complete!"

"Drakkenator 3000?" Shego laughed. "Was that really the best you could think of?" Drakken growled at his sidekick's joke. Heather however, sucked up to Drakken.

"Well, I think it looks amazing Dr. Drakken." she pretended to complement, even though she thought the whole thing looked ridiculous. "What's it for?"

"Why thank you Heather, it is rather amazing isn't it? I'm glad someone can see that." Drakken replied happily, directing the last sentence scathingly at Shego, who glared at Heather, who smirked back at her. "And here's my master plan. Once Kim Possible walks through these doors, I will spring out in my Drakkenator and will stop her before she gets into her groove."

"Yep, it's brilliant Dr. D, one tiny problem." said Shego.

"Oh, and what's that Shego?" Drakken asked rather smugly.

"That would be us." said a voice at the entrance. Drakken turned in shock to see six teens standing in his lair.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken shouted. "How did..." then he noticed Cody and his guardians. "Who are they? new sidekicks?"

"Just for today." answered Cody, summoning his keyblade.

"How many sidekicks does one teenaged girl need?" Drakken asked himself. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." He grinned and snpped his fingers. "Heartless! destroy these meddling kids!"

Kim, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay got into battle positions. They waited for their enemies to show up. But nothing appeared. Drakken loked very confused.

"Heartless. Oh Heartless?" he feebly called out. But nothing appeared.

"Wait, I thought he had control over the Heartless?" questioned Lindsay, looking around for the Heartless.

"Dr. D. I hate to state the obvious but, Heather dooped us!" Shego pointed out angrily.

"Heather? who's Heather?" Ron asked. "Did you guys get a new sidekick too?"

Drakken ignored him and shouted furiously. "Shego! Do your thing!" he ran toward his mech suit. Shego grinned evilly as she summoned her green plasma. She jumped toward the teens.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Noah, before Shego kicked him away to get to Kim. Kim jumped away from her friends. Shego took off after her rival. They began fighting as Noah got back to his feet. They all stood and watched as their friend dodged all of Shego's attacks, and landed a few blows of her own.

"Woooow." stated Lindsay in awe. "That's amazing."

"Ain't it though?" said Ron dreamily.

A loud sound brought them to their senses. They all turned around and saw that Drakken was in his mech suit. He laughed maniacally as he looked down at the five of them.

"Behold! The Drakkenator 3000!"

"Wow. That's such a great and innovative name." said Noah sarcastically.

"Thank you!" shouted Shego smugly, who heard Noah's sarcasim. Kim tackled her a second later.

"Shut up!" Drakken screamed furiously. "I'll show you what this baby can do!"

The doctor started moving his left arm at them, Cody dodged by ducking. He looked up at Drakken with a glare.

"Okay here's the plan." he told the others, addressing Noah and Lindsay first. "You guys help Kim." They nodded and ran off to help Kim fight Shego. "Bridgette, you and me will fight Drakken."

Kim was putting up a pretty good fight until Shego was able to trip her and toss her into the wall. The green woman then jumped toward her dazed nemesis. But before she could land the final blow, Lindsay appeared and summoned her reflect spell. Shego was knocked back, and glared at the blonde. Noah then summoned a thunder bolt that struck a completely unaware Shego. Her hair was sticking up and her body was smoking. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed in awe. "Thanks. But what did you two just do?"

"Well duh, we did magic silly." answered Lindsay happily. Noah rolled his eyes.

"We'll explain later." he assured impatiently. "We need to help the others."

"You're right." Kim agreed. She immediately ran toward the other battle.

Cody and Bridgette were having a rather hard time with the Drakkenator. They were able to find a weak spot, the mid section just below Drakken's view point, the problem they were having was that Drakken kept swinging his large blade and firing his laser so it was hard to approach him.

Drakken laughed again. "Who's your daddy now?"

"Not you." replied Cody. Dodging another red laser.

Kim somersaulted into the fray. Drakken turned his attention toward her, which allowed Cody and Bridgette to catch their breath. the redhead easily dodged the blade and lasers. With the machines back facing them, they saw an opening on the lower back that was short circuiting. Another weak spot.

Drakken pushed a button that caused the Drakkenator to turn a hundred and eighty degrees in reverse, so the arm that held the laser had collided with Kim. This knocked her to the floor. She grabbed her head as she got to her knees. Drakken held up his bladed arm.

"NOOO!" Ron screamed. He ran and jumped onto the back of the Drakkenator, climbed to the top, then fell into Drakken's seat and started fighting with the demented doctor.

"Ow! Ow!" grunted Ron as Drakken grabbed his head. "Get out of my machine, sidekick!" growled Drakken as Ron shoved his head.

Kim had gotten up and watched what was going on. Bridgette turned to the others.

"Guys, lets take the opportunity and attack that weakspot." Cody nodded, the two of them started attacking the lower back area. When the landed a blow, they would tear into the metal with every attack.

Ron fell out of the cockpit and landed on his head. Drakken had noticed what Cody and Bridgette were doing behind him.

"No, what are you doing?!" he panicked. Sparks had appeared all over the control panel. Cody and Bridgette each landed one more slash and the Drakkenator finally began to short circuit. The whole suit exploded within seconds. Kim shielded Ron from the smoke, while Lindsay used her shield to protect herself, Cody, Bridgette and Noah.

The smoke cleared, and the six teens saw the mess that was once the Drakkenator. Suddenly Drakken popped out of the rubble, looking rather worse for wear.

"Kim Possible! You think you and your sidekicks are all that! But your not!" he shouted furiously, then fell over.

Kim and Ron smiled, then looked at each other. Kim spoke first. "Well, I guess I owe you again, Ron. Thank you."

Ron chuckled and blushed. "No problem, KP."

Bridgette and Lindsay looked the two happily. Cody however, wasn't paying attention. He had noticed a keyhole had appeared on the rocky wall twenty feet away. He pointed his keyblade at the hole, the familiar light shot out of it and hit the keyhole. A locking sound was heard and the keyhole vanished. Cody turned to see Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah smiling at him.

Suddenly, a little yellow-aqua colored gummi piece fell in front of Cody, it was half a piece like the one they found at Wonderland. Cody picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Then they heard clapping. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay looked up on the balcony, the person they saw made their eyes widen in shock. Standing above them was a girl that they knew very well. She wore a black croptop, gray shorts and a black jacket wrapped around her waist.

"H-H-Heather?!" Cody exclaimed in disbelief.

"What the hell?!" added Noah.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Lindsay added furiously.

Kim and Ron joined them in looking up at Heather.

"That's Heather?" Kim asked.

Heather only had eyes for Cody. She smirked at the keybearer. "Great job loser. You sealed another keyhole. Very good."

Cody just gawked. What was she talking about?

"And thanks to you guys, I've found out what a waste of time coming here was." Heather added. She snapped her fingers and summoned three Shadows. Cody came back to reality and killed the Heartless. He looked back up to the mean girl as realization hit him.

"It was you that was controlling the Heartless!" Bridgette exclaimed angrily for him.

"That's right surfer girl." Heather smirked again. "I made these idiots think that they could control their own army. But I was just using them to get to you," she pointed down at them, "Kim Possible."

"Oh really, and why's that?" Kim asked, glaring the evil teen.

"I was supposed to see if you were the one I needed." Heather addressed Kim. "But, Maleficent just informed me that you're not one of the princesses. Oh well."

Everyone looked confused. "Maleficent?" Cody stammered.

"Princesses?" Bridgette added.

"What are you talking about?" Kim questioned. "You're not making any sense."

Heather just smirked. She stretched her hand out behind her and a dark portal appeared. After it did, Cody remembered what the Queen of Hearts said to them about a girl disappearing in a dark portal. That had to of been Heather.

"Later losers!" Heather cackled. She went through the portal.

"Heather! Wait!" Cody yelled, but the portal disappeared a minute later.

He just stood there. They had finally found someone from the island. Sure it was their least favorite person from there, but it was someone at least. But what was Heather doing aligned with the Heartless. And who was Maleficent? He turned around to look at his guardians. They looked just as dumbfounded about this new series of events as he was.

"What is going on?"

"I... I don't know dude." stammered Noah, crossing his arms.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, utterly confused. "Do you guys know that girl?"

"We sure do." Bridgette answered. "Let's just say that we don't get along at all."

The four teens just stood mulling over why Heather was with the Heartless. Ron however, decided to break the somber silence.

"Well, now that we're done here, why don't we hit Bueno Nacho for some snackage. You guys are welcome to come too."

Rufus popped out. "Woohoo, yeah yeah."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Bueno Nacho?"

"It's a restaurant." answered Kim. She just rolled her eyes at Ron's sudden desire for his favorite fast food restaurant.

"Thanks, but it's time for us to go." Cody declined respectfully. "We found one person we were looking for, but there's others out there. And we need to find them."

"We understand." Kim told him, smiling. "Thanks for your help, all of you. We hope you find who you're looking for."

"Yeah, come back anytime." Ron added.

"Bye bye." waved Rufus.

"Bye bye Rufus." said Lindsay, waving back to the naked mole rat. "Bye Kara, bye Don."

"Yeah, good luck you two." Cody said suavely, winking at the two teen heroes. Bridgette giggled while Noah rolled his eyes. The four of them walked toward the large doors.

Kim and Ron looked a tad confused at Cody's wink. But then they looked at each other. It took the two of them a minute to realize what he meant. They blushed, Kim giggled while Ron rubbed his neck bashfully.

"Awww." Rufus squeaked.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**Well, that's the end of the Middleton arc. I know that this part is shorter than part one, the second parts won't always be longer than the first you know. So Maleficent thought Kim might be one of the princesses of heart, but she was wrong apparently. Oh well. And Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay finally know that Heather is one of their enemies. What will happen now that they know? Stay tuned to find out. Next time, it's back to Traverse Town. But with a few twists. What are they? Stay tuned. **

**I hope I did a good job with these two chapters. Let me know what you thought by reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Back to Traverse Town

**Author's Note: What's up guys! TDDolphin21 here to give you the next chapter of the incredible (hahaha, just kidding, that's for the viewers to decide.) story, Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. This time it's back to Traverse Town to see what the deal is with the two gummi pieces they've found so far.**

**Before we start, I would like to let you guys know that, unfortunately I'm not going to include the search for the dalmatian puppies. That would be a bit complicated for me to write. I'm sorry to anyone that wanted to see that part. Also,**** there's a surprise for Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah when they get back.**

**Well, enjoy Chapter 14. **

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Back to Traverse Town**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

Cody was looking at the two gummi pieces in his hand. He had just connected the two halves they had found in Wonderland and Middleton to make one whole piece. Bridgette and Lindsay were gazing down at the gummi pieces as well, while Noah piloted the gummi ship.

"So, what do think these gummi pieces are for Colby?" the white mage asked the keybearer.

Cody shrugged, brushing off that Lindsay got his name wrong. "I don't know Lindsay. But, I figured since both the pieces and the ship both have gummi in it, they might have some connection."

"You're probably right." said Noah. "You said that Cid would want to see any gummi pieces we find right?"

"Yeah." agreed Cody. "I think we should go ahead and head back to Traverse Town."

"We can see how Leon and the others are doing as well." added Bridgette.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's punch it!"

Lindsay punched the arm of her seat, a second later she cried out and held her sore hand.

"Uhh. Why did you punch your seat?" Bridgette asked awkwardly.

"Cody said to punch it." Lindsay responded. Noah smacked his forehead.

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

It had taken a while to get back, but Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had finally landed in Traverse Town. They now stood in the First District.

"Wow, it looks the same as when we left it." stated Cody.

"We weren't away long Cody." Noah pointed out.

"Good point." admitted Cody. "Well, let's go to the Accessory Shop."

The four teens walked down the square, past the light posts, past the mailbox and up the stairs and walked into the Accessory Shop. The fire in the fireplace still roared hot. Cid turned around to see who had walked in.

"Well, if it ain't the kid from earlier." said Cid.

"I told you, my name is Cody!" said an annoyed Cody.

Cid chuckled. "Don't worry, I remember." he noticed the other three. "So who are your friends?"

"I'm Bridgette." the surfer girl introduced. "And this is Noah and Lindsay."

"So you found some of your friends eh? That's good." stated Cid. "So, what brings you kids to my shop today?"

"We found some gummi pieces while we were travelling." answered Lindsay. "Cory said that you wanted to see any that we might find."

Cody took the two pieces out of his pouches and handed them to Cid. The shopkeeper inspected both pieces. After a minute he said "Well, ain't that interesting."

"What kind are they?" asked a curious Cody. Cid looked at them in disbelief.

"What! You're kiddin' me! You four are flyin' around in a gummi ship and don't know nothin' about navigation gummis?"

The four teens shook their heads. "Nope, should we have?" Noah asked dryly.

Cid grabbed his forehead. "Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know." Noah responded. "Particularly Lindsay."

"Hey!" Lindsay said indignantly.

"Please Cid. We need the ship to explore the worlds so we can find the king and our friends." pleaded Bridgette. "We don't have a choice."

"Whoa! easy girlie!" Cid stated. "I didn't know. No hard feelings all right?" The four teens nodded, and Cid continued. "Well, I guess I can lend ya'll a hand."

"Thanks Cid." Cody smiled appreciatively.

"Sure thing. Now, basically with navigation gummis, you can go to new places." Cid explained holding up the yellow-aqua piece. Then he held up the second piece. "This other piece is a warp gummi piece. With this, you'll be able to warp to worlds you've already been to."

"Wow, that'll come in real handy." said Noah.

"It sure will." replied Cid. He addressed the keybearer. "You want these on your ship right?"

"Yes please." Cody answered happily.

"Alright, I'll install it for you." Cody took the capsule that carried the gummi ship out of his pocket and handed it to Cid. "While I do this, I got a favor to ask you. Could ya'll deliver something for me?"

"Sure Cid, what is it?" inquired Bridgette.

The shopkeeper brought out a book from behind the counter. "Just this book." he handed it to Cody. It had a brown cover, and there was nothing written on it. "It's real old." continued Cid. "When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up for me to do much, but I did a decent job putting it back together."

"Alright, where do you want us to take it?" Cody asked.

"To the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a Third District in Traverse Town." Bridgette stated.

"Okay, we will. Thanks a lot, Cid."

"Sure thing." then he smirked. "Good luck kids." The four teens looked a bit put off at that.

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District**

The four teens had just entered the next district. Cody had already seen it, so he didn't really look around at the shops and the bell tower in the distance. Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah however looked all around at the shopping district. Lindsay's eyes lit up.

"Ahhh, look at all the shops!" she squealed happily. "Oh, can we go shopping for a bit before we deliver that book?"

"No, we better hurry and deliver the book." Cody told her. "Cid said that he'd be waiting for us after all."

"Cody's right." Bridgette said to the white mage. "We'll have plenty of time afterward for shopping."

"Oh yay." Lindsay cheered, clapping excitedly.

Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from behind the railing. They ran and looked down to see a fountain on the wall they were looking down. In front of the fountain were a group of Heartless. There were four Soldiers, a Red Nocturne, a Blue Rhapsody and a Yellow Opera. The four teens summoned their weapons.

Cody jumped off the railing and killed the Blue Rhapsody with one slash. The other three had jumped down as well. Lindsay used her reflect shield on the Soldier that was attacking her. When it was stunned Bridgette followed up with her geyser that destroyed the Heartless. Noah shot an ice blast at the Red Nocturne that defeated it. Bridgette defeated the Yellow Opera, while Cody and Lindsay each killed a Soldier, and with one last fireball Noah finished off the last enemy.

"Whoo, yeah!" cheered Lindsay, high-fiving the surfer girl, while Cody and Noah fist bumped. There celeration was cut short however when three Large Bodies appeared. They appeared farther down the road, and were waddling toward the teens.

"Great, there's three of these things now!" Noah complained.

"Don't worry guys, I've got this." Cody told them. He ran at the Heartless.

"Cody! What are you doing?!" Bridgette shouted fearfully.

Cody however, had a plan. He jumped high into the air and came down in the middle of all three Heartless. He brought his keyblade up, which began to glow. Before the Large Bodies could turn to face him, he shouted "Sonic Blade!"

Using the technique he learned in the Deep Jungle. Cody dashed and thrusted hard at one of the Heartless, then he moved quickly to the enemy next to it. He then charged at the third Large Body. Each one took heavy damage from the keybearer's strikes. Cody continued the pattern and attacked each Large Body with powerful strike. With his last and most powerful slash he wiped out all three Large Bodies with one hit.

Cody panted, trying to catch his breath, but he was grinning too. _"Wow, it actually worked! Sweet!"_

Cody walked back over to his three guardians, who looked at him in awe. He didn't know why they looked shocked. They had seen him use the sonic blade before.

"That. Was. Brilliant." Noah stammered with his mouth wide open.

"Oh, it was nothing." the keybearer said, flashing a rather cocky grin and resting his keyblade on his shoulder.

"Cody that was amazing." said Bridgette in awe. "Did you really plan that?"

"Well, honestly, I wasn't sure if it would work or not." Cody admitted, blushing in embarassment.

"Mmhm. Thought so." Noah stated with a smirk.

Lindsay rolled her eyes playfully. But as she did this she looked into the sky and saw something large falling toward them. She looked at the falling object in horror.

"Guys! Look out!" She screamed, running out of the way. The others looked up and moved out of the way as well. They looked back and saw a very large Heartless standing in front of the fountain.

The Hearless stood at least twenty feet tall. It wore a large circular helmet on it's head. It had an hourglass-shaped purple body that had the Heartless crest on it. The strange part of it was that it didn't have arms or legs. It's armored gloves and boots just seemed to hover without the use of limbs.

"Whoa, that's a really, really big Heartless." Bridgette said to Cody.

"Yeah, I don't think my sonic blade will work on that thing." the keybearer admitted timidly.

The Guard Armor began swiping at the teens. Cody and Bridgette ducked the attack, which just barely missed them. The two then got to their feet, ran at the Heartless and started slashing at the torso. Noah began firing spells at it too.

After about a minute of slashing, the arms and legs broke apart and flew in opposite directions. The feet started walking on their own, as the claws began swiping at the four junior heroes.

"What the heck!" Bridgette exclaimed with wide eyes. "Does it's arms and legs have brains of their own?!"

The legs had walked over to where Lindsay was standing. She summoned her shield when the feet prepared to kick her. However, the impact had sent her flying into Bridgette. The two lay on the ground dazed.

"Bridgette! Lindsay!" shouted Noah worriedly. One of the hands swatted at him while he wasn't looking, sending him to where the two girls were.

"Guys!" Cody screamed. Then something heavy dropped down behind him. Cody turned around to see the whole torso had slammed into the ground and was now hovering. It tilted back so that it's lower abdomen faced the keybearer. There was nothing there except for a large dark hole.

Cody gulped. He was frightened now. His guardians were sprawled out on the ground struggling to get up. He stood alone watching as the Guard Armor's torso started to glow. The arms and legs stood stationary. The light from the lower torso was getting bigger. Cody closed his eyes and brought his keyblade up to brace himself.

The Heartless fired the shot. But someone appeared in front of Cody and blocked the blast with a large shield. The force of it still sent Cody flying back to where Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette layed.

Suddenly, three silver arrows shot at both pairs of boots. The arrows were followed by a large ax that slashed the left then right boots, destroying them. A large shuriken then sliced through both arms, destroying them as well. The torso then began to spin very fast. The one with the shield threw it at the Guard Armor, which stopped it from spinning and left it sitting there dazed.

Cody looked up to see a shadowy figure standing in front of him. Four more shadowy figures then appeared and started slashing their swords and ax at the Heartless, followed by more arrows hitting the torso. After a barrage of attacks from the mysterious figures, the Guard Armor was finally destroyed. A large Heart flew into the sky and vanished.

Cody got to his feet, he still couldn't see who they were, but he counted seven people. One of them threw four different things into the air. Suddenly, the tech geek felt a strange sensation go through him. His injured shoulder, which he landed on a minute ago, was completely healed. His guardians also felt the same feeling. All four had gotten up and looked at each other with confused looks.

"What happened?" a confused Lindsay asked her friends. "I feel completely fine now."

"Hey ya'll! Long time no see!" said a female voice close to them.

Cody froze, so did the others. They recognized that voice. They turned and looked at the girl who greeted them. She had dark skin, black hair and was rather heavy set. She held a large red and black circular shield. The four teens looked at her with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Leshawna!" they cried out happily, getting to their feet.

"What's up guys." Leshawna said happily. Bridgette ran and hugged her good friend, who returned the hug. "Hey there baby, glad to see you're all right."

"I can't believe that you're okay." Bridgette told her. Cody, Lindsay and Noah walked over to the large sister.

"Yeah, we've been everywhere looking for you and the others." added Cody, shaking Leshawna's hand.

"Yeah, well look no further, cause it's just not me here sugar." Leshawna turned her head to look at her comrads. The others looked where she looked as well.

"No way!" Lindsay yelled with glee.

Standing behind Leshawna were six more of their friends from Total Drama Island. Owen, Izzy, Trent, DJ, Harold and-"

"Tyler!" the white mage cried happily. The jock looked over at Lindsay with a smile and a wave. She ran and tackled him to ground, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I finally found you! Oh I missed you so much!"

"Hey Linds," Tyler replied, hugging his girl while still on the ground. "I missed you too."

The other six came over to the group.

"Noah!" Owen cried, dropping his ax and lifting Noah into a huge bearhug. "I missed ya buddy."

"Too... tight... spine... breaking." Noah grunted in pain from his friend's hug.

Bridgette and Lindsay were now giving DJ, Owen and Harold very long hugs, while Trent greeted Cody with a high five.

"It's good to see you man." Trent told Cody.

"You too." Cody replied, elated to see that they had finally found some of their friends. "Man, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we've been here." Izzy quickly answered, grabbing Cody's shoulders from behind. "We all crash landed here after the resort blew up. You should of seen it, it was sooo coool."

"How's the fact that our world was destroyed cool?" Harold asked the crazy redhead, he walked over and fist bumped Cody.

After everybody hugged and high-fived each other, Cody, Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette had gotten together while the other seven grouped together. Looking more closely, Cody and the other three noticed that each of the others was holding a weapon. Leshawna had her shield, Trent held a sword with a blue blade, Owen had a large ax, Izzy a silver bow and quiver of silver arrows, Harold had a large four-bladed shuriken, DJ held a large, orange-bladed twohand sword and Tyler held a shortsword.

"Did you guys heal us somehow?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I used four potions on you guys." answered Harold. "A potion heals people here, like in-"

"Warriors of Lordia?" Bridgette finished. Harold looked stunned that the surfer girl knew what WoL was. "I play occasionally." she added. Harold's mouth hung open.

"Woow." he oggled.

"Anyway. When did you guys get here?" Noah asked them.

"The same time as you." DJ answered. "We all landed in the Third District. Leon found us after we were cornered by the Heartless."

The four teens mouths fell open. "You know about the Heartless?" inquired a stunned Cody.

"Uh huh." stated Owen. "Leon told us everything after saving us."

"He found us right after you guys left." continued Tyler. "He told us that you guys went off to another world to prepare to look for us."

"Sorry guys, but we've been here the whole time." Izzy added. "We've been helping Leon fight the baddies here. He gave us our weapons too, aren't they cool." she asked them, putting an arrow in her quiver and pulling back on the string. The others freaked out and covered their heads with their arms.

"Put that thing away before you kill someone!" Leshawna snapped. Izzy flushed and put her arrow away.

"Anyway. We we're really touched when we found out you guys were trying to find us." DJ continued from where they left off.

Cody smiled, then he looked down. He was happy that they had found seven of their friends, but there was one person who he wanted to be here that wasn't. He looked at the others and noticed that Bridgette also looked troubled. Then he spoke to Leshawna.

"So, have you guys... run into any of the others while you've been here?"

Leshawna looked down rather glumly, so did Trent and DJ. Owen replied "Sorry dude, but we haven't seen any of them."

"But hey, Aerith said that if you restore our world everyone will return there." said Harold, trying to lift everyones spirits. "Have you seen anyone else?"

Cody hesitated, looking at his guardians before telling them. "Well, we found Heather."

"Hunh, really?" Leshawna muttered darkly. "And where is miss bitchy mcbitch shorts?"

"We don't know." Noah answered. "But we know that she's working with the Heartless, and someone named Maleficent."

"What!" everyone shouted in shock. Then Owen yelled "Heather's working with the Heartless?"

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay nodded. Leshawna looked serious for about a second, then her expression changed to one that wasn't surprised.

Yeah, it figures that she would join with them." she said sternly. "That girl's a witch after all."

Everyone laughed, then Trent exclaimed "Oh yeah, speaking of the Heartless, have you guys found any keyholes on your journey so far?"

"Yeah, but how did you know about them?" asked Lindsay.

"Leon told us about them." replied Izzy. "He said that the Heartless enter a world through the keyholes. Once the keyblade locks the keyholes, the Heartless can't enter that world anymore. So Leon wanted you guys to seal the keyholes on each world you go to."

"Yeah, that's one thing we've been doing while travelling." responded Bridgette glumly, feeling upset that Geoff wasn't with them.

"That's good." stated Trent. "So, what brought you guys back here?"

Cody remembered the gummi ship, then he remembered that they were supposed to be delivering something. "Oh yeah, we're supposed to deliver this book to the Third District."

"Really? Alright." stated Leshawna, pointing down an alley to their right. "Just go down that alley and the door to District Three is at the very end."

"Thanks you guys," said Bridgette appreciatively, her spirits lifting a bit, "Both for saving us and the directions."

"It was no trouble." replied DJ. "If you guys ever need us, we're staying in the Second District Hotel. You can find us there."

"Awesome." Noah said in his usual unenthusiastic tone. "Well, we'll be seeing you guys later."

"Yeah, it was great that we found you guys." added Bridgette brightly.

Cody, Bridgette and Noah began walking toward the alley, but Lindsay was looking at Tyler sadly. Then she heard Cody behind her.

"Hey Lindsay, do you and Tyler want to catch up a bit?" he asked the white mage. "The three of us can handle the delivery."

"Really?" Lindsay cried excitedly. "You guys don't mind?"

"No, we'll come get you when we're ready to leave." Bridgette replied with a smile.

Lindsay squealed happily. She ran over and hugged Tyler, who looked excited as well.

Cody and Bridgette smiled at each other. Then they and Noah walked down the alley toward the Third District.

* * *

**Traverse Town - Third District**

The three teens had entered the new area. There was a house to their left. It was probably the one they were supposed to meet Cid in later. They walked down a ramp and looked around. Cody immediately saw a tall pair of double doors to his right. On the wall close by was a keyhole. Cody summoned his keyblade and put it in the hole. He heard a sound come from the doors. He must have unlocked the doors.

"Guys, I found the fire sign." Bridgette called to Cody and Noah.

They ran over to where the surfer girl stood. She was standing at the end of a short alley, looking at what looked like a stone door, with writing all over it and a picture of fire in the center.

"Well, let's go." Cody said, walking toward the door.

"But Cody, I-" Bridgette tried to warn him. Too late, Cody walked right smack into the door. He fell onto his back.

"I guess it's locked." concluded Cody. Noah and Bridgette rolled their eyes.

"I was going to tell you that." Bridgette chastised, trying to fight back a giggle.

"So, how do we get in?" inquired Cody, getting back to his feet.

Noah was looking at the writing on the door. "Give me a minute will you." the black mage started reading what was written on the stone. After a minute he nodded.

"Ok. So that's it." he said to himself. Bridgette and Cody looked at each other, they were confused. Before Cody could ask what the bookworm was talking about, Noah shot a fireball at the door.

The stone door started to open, going upwards into the top frame. Once it had opened Noah turned to look at the others. "It opens when someone shoots a fire spell at it."

"Ooooh." exclaimed both teens. Then Cody started walking toward the dark entrance.

"Well, let's go guys." he said excitedly, Bridgette and Noah followed the tech geek into the next area.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**So how's that for a surprise huh? Cody and the gang have finally found some of the other contestants. And what's more, their fighting the Heartless in Traverse Town. I hope you all enjoyed that little part.**

**Sorry that I didn't update both parts to the second visit to Traverse Town like I did with practically everything else, but I promise I'll get on it soon.**

**Next time. We meet a legendary disney character and his owl, and another contestant will reveal themself to the foursome. Who is it you ask? Haha. Stay tuned to find out. As usual, leave a review to tell me how you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Merlin

**Author's Notes: Whew, hey there. I finally got around to doing this chapter. I apologize for taking a bit to update. Work has really picked up for me. Plus, I was busy with other things. Like watching One Piece, hahaha. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Merlin**

* * *

**Traverse Town - Mystical House**

Cody, Bridgette and Noah were standing on a small, circular beach in a large, rather dark cave. There was a lake surrounding them, and in the center of it was a little islet with a peculiar house on it. The house was purple, and the roof was dark pink and shaped, from what they thought, like a witches hat. They could see a staircase to the house in the distance, as well as a small archway.

"Uhh, is this the place?" the surfer girl asked her comrades, stroking her chin in confusion.

"Well, we found the fire sign that Cid mentioned." grumbled Noah. "This has to be the place."

Cody looked closer at the water and saw some rocks floating on the surface. They were long, at least the size of a person, and were lined up horizonally. They appeared to be stepping stones that connected the beach he and his friends stood on to the house.

"Bridgette, Noah, check this out." Cody pointed out to the other two. Bridgette and Noah walked over and looked at the stepping stones. They all looked at each other.

"I guess we're supposed to use the rocks to get to the other side?" addressed Bridgette, bending over with her hands on her knees looking across the water.

"No, we just swim to the center of the lake." Noah answered sarcastically. Bridgette responded by glaring at the cynic teen, who promptly shut his mouth.

Cody was judging the distance between each rock while the other two bickered. There was about a three foot gap between each of them. The tech geek began backing up to get a good running start.

"What are you doing Cody?" asked Noah dryly.

Cody answered by running toward the water. He jumped and landed on top of the first rock.

"We're not going to get there by swimming." said Cody. "The island's cliffs are to high for us to climb in the water, we just need to use the rocks to cross."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I was just being sarcastic, you know."

Bridgette jumped and landed on the rock, but she slipped and was about to fall into the water when Cody caught her. She was on one knee while her other leg was submerged in the water.

"Whew! Thanks Cody." she smiled at him, making him flush.

"Sure. No problem." the keybearer replied, helping her to her feet. Then he looked at his other friend. "C'mon Noah, your next."

"Ugh. Right." the bookworm grumbled. Noah backed up, then ran and jumped.

Suddenly the rock Bridgette and Cody were standing on unexpectedly moved to the left. They quickly regained their balance, but because Noah had already got a pretty good running start, he couldn't stop himself after he jumped. So he fell into the lake with a big splash, right where the rock had been just a second ago.

"What the?" Bridgette gasped. "What just happened?"

"I don't know."

Noah resurfaced and spit water from his mouth. "Why does everything happen to me?" he grumbled. Cody and Bridgette couldn't help but laugh. Noah glared. "Oh yeah. Hahaha. Once you guys are done, can you help me out?"

The other two silenced their laughter and pulled Noah onto the rock. Once they looked at the other rocks they noticed that they were all moving. Each one moved differently, but only to the left, right, or just stayed stationary.

"We're gonna have to time this just right." Cody told the other two, who nodded. They began jumping to the next rock, waited for the next one to come within jumping range and jumped to that one. They continued the process until they made it onto the island.

Cody walked up the stairs, with Noah and Bridgette right behind him, and went to the red door. He knocked three times, but no one answered. The three teens looked at each other, then Bridgette decided to open the door. She walked in and the boys followed her inside the strange house.

There was nobody inside. Heck there wasn't anything inside. No furniture, no kitchen, it was just an empty, one room interior to this house. The walls and floors were gray stone and there was a raised circular platform in the center of the room. Noah shut the door and the trio began to look around.

"O..K.." Cody muttered, crossing his arms and tilting his head in confusion. "Isn't there supposed to be someone here?"

Suddenly, a sound came from behind them. They turned to see a large burst of white smoke appear in front of the door. The smoke vanished and standing there was a rather strange looking man. He wore a blue robe, small, round glasses and a pointed blue hat. He also had a very long white beard, long enough that he could tuck it into his belt, as well as bushy white eyebrows. As the three teens took in this man's appearence, they immediately thought of a famous wizard from a very popular book series the three of them had read in their world.

"Well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected." said the old man, he looked at the owl on his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you they would come?" he asked it, a bit smugly.

"Oh be quiet ya old coot." the cranky old owl said irritably. The owl was brown and rather old.

"Umm, hello." greeted Bridgette nervously. "Umm, sorry for just coming into your house like that."

"Oh, it's quite alright my dear, I knew you were coming anyhow." the old man told her. He was holding a brown travelling bag in his right hand.

"You know who we are? and you knew we were coming?" Cody asked the old man. "How?"

"Well my boy, My name is Merlin. And I am the most powerful wizard alive. I have the power to see into the future you see. I foresaw that you three would be coming here to see me, you see. Now, time to unpack."

Merlin put his bag down on the middle platform. He pulled a wooden wand from his pocket and opened his bag. He waved it around and started doing a strange sort of dance. To the teens shock, furniture, books, kitchenware, even a fireplace emerged form the bag and began to decorize the whole house. Within minutes the whole house was filled up.

Cody, Bridgette and Noah just stood there looking bewildered. But then, they've already seen a lot of crazy things on this adventure so far, so a wizard who can see the future couldn't have been that weird.

"Oh, this is Archimedes." Merlin introduced the owl, who flew to a little perch on the table in the center. "The highly intellegent owl."

Archimedes sat with his feathery chest puffed out proudly. Bridgette giggled, while Noah raised his eyebrows.

"Intellegent owl?" he asked with a sly grin. "Right. It talks."

"Whoo, whoo!" Archimedes stammered irritably. "What what! I talk much better than you, you little whippersnapper."

"Dude, that owl just owned you." stated an amused Cody. Noah glared at Cody, then at the smart owl.

"Yes, he is rather smart isn't he?" Merlin chuckled. "But to the business at hand." the wizard sat down in his large armchair. The three teens climbed onto the platform and gathered around the table.

"Now, what are you're names children?"

"I'm Cody. And this is Bridgette and Noah. There's another girl named Lindsay travelling with us, but she's shopping right now."

"Ah, very good. Now then, I have been sent by the king of Disney Castle to aid you kids should you need it.

They were stunned. "Really? Do you know where the king is?" Bridgette asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't know that my dear." Merlin said glumly. She and Cody hung their heads sorrowly.

"Hmm, I thought you knew everything?" Noah grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Thank you." Archimedes piped up, looking at Merlin with a sly grin. "That's what I always say."

"Quiet guys." said Cody. "Anyway, Cid sent us here to deliver this book to you sir." the tech geek pulled the book out from his pocket and gave it to the old man, who began inspecting it.

"Oh yes, thank you for bringing this to me." said Merlin, flipping through the pages. "Ah I see that Cid was able to put all of the pages back into their proper place. Wonderful. So, do you three wish to know what kind of book this is?"

They nodded, and Merlin continued. "Well, I'm afraid I don't quite know what this book is either. But I will inspect it further, and let you know when I have explored all of it's mysteries."

Cody frowned. Why did he ask them if they wanted to know if he didn't know himself? he sighed in disappointment.

"Well, thanks anyway Merlin. We need to go back and find our other friend now."

"Ah yes, very well. I can help locate her." Merlin told them, putting his hand on his chin and looking upward. "I believe you will find her as soon as you enter back into the Third District."

"Wow, thank you sir." said an amazed Bridgette. "We'll see you again, I'm sure."

* * *

**Traverse Town - Third District**

Cody, Bridgette and Noah had re-entered the Third District, and just as Merlin had said, Lindsay was there waiting for them.

"Lindsay, over here!" Bridgette called out to her. Lindsay turned and ran over to them, she looked happy and she was carrying a large shopping bag.

"Hey, you guys. Did you deliver that book?"

"Yep, we met a wizard and his smartass talking owl." grumbled Noah. "Have fun with Tyler?"

"For sure. We went shopping, and I got some new make up, lip gloss and some food for the ship." she told them quickly. "He even bought me this cute headband. See?"

The white mage tilted her head down to show them her new accessory. It was simple and white, and went from one ear to the other.

"Nice." admired Cody. "Where is he now?"

"Oh, he was tired so he went back to the hotel to sleep. So I just came here to look for you guys."

"Well, now that we're all here I guess we can go to the house Cid mentioned earlier." stated Bridgette.

"Yeah, you're right." Cody agreed. The four teens began to walk to the path that led to the house.

However, they didn't walk five feet before a group of Heartless appeared in front of them. They were a new kind of Heartless. There were four of them, they had bat wings and wore strange hats with very small prepellors at the top and googles around their eyes. They had sharp claws and on their chests was the crest of the Heartless.

Cody summoned his keyblade, ready to attack. But he didn't get the chance, because the Heartless were destroyed by beams of red light that had been fired at them from somewhere. The four teens stood in confusion.

"Uhh... what jus-" began Noah, but a voice had cut him off.

"What's goin' on, Bridge?"

Bridgette gasped, her heart began racing. She knew that voice anywhere. They all turned to look at a tall, teenaged boy with blonde hair. Bridgette eyes began to water.

"Geoff?" she quietly inquired. When the party boy nodded, the surfer girl smiled in exciement. "Geoff!" She ran and threw her arms around her boyfriend, and the two began a long overdue make out session.

Cody, Lindsay and Noah just stood there shocked. They had found another one of their friends, that made eight within a few hours. Looking closer, they noticed that Geoff wasn't wearing the clothes from the island, like Leshawna and the others were. Now he wore a black vest that exposed his chest and abs, he wasn't wearing his hat anymore. But he still wore the same shorts and sandals.

"Umm..." Cody stammered uncomfortably. He didn't want to interrupt the couple's reunion, but he felt that the kiss had gone on for a long time. Noah shared his feelings.

"Ugh, break it up you two!" yelled an annoyed Noah. Bridgette and Geoff finally broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're okay." Bridgette said happily. "You're really okay."

"Of course I'm okay Bridge." Geoff assured her, breaking the hug and stepping back a bit. It seemed like he hadn't seen Cody or the other two yet.

"Oh, I'm not dreaming am I?"

"I hope not, it took forever for me to find you. Considering how we were just kissing though, I think it's safe to say that this is pretty real."

"Oh Geoff." she threw her arms around him and they started kissing again.

It was then that Cody noticed that Geoff wore a belt with holsters, each one had a strange silver gun in it. Regarding the Heartless a couple of minutes ago, Cody could only come to one conclusion.

"Was it you that just killed the Heartless?" Cody asked once the couple broke apart for air.

The party boy had finally turned his head over to the other three. "Oh. hey guys. Yep that was me." Then he noticed Cody holding his keyblade, and his eyes widened. Bridgette noticed this.

"Geoff? Baby, are you okay?"

Geoff walked a little closer toward Cody. It looked like he was shocked to see the weapon in Cody's hand. He just stared and stared at the keyblade.

"Umm, where did you get that?"

"What?" replied a confused Cody. "Umm... its a long story."

"Oh, alright then." the party dude said simply. He began to walk back to his girlfriend when Cody decided to ask him a question.

"Hey wait Geoff, have you seen Gwen?"

Geoff stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to Cody with a rather shifty look on his face. "Umm... Gwen? N-no man, I haven't seen her. Why?"

Cody was curious. He looked to Noah, who also looked curious. Why was Geoff acting like this? He suddenly looked like he was cornered, even though Cody just asked him if he knew where one of their friends were. Also Geoff was still looking at the keyblade with a rather suspicious look.

Before Cody could ask what was wrong however, more Air Soldiers appeared. There were six of them this time and they began to surround the teens. Cody held his weapon at the ready while his guardians summoned their weapons as well. Cody started attacking one of them. Bridgette attacked another, while Noah used his thunder spell on three of them. There was one left now, Cody struck it down and the battle was over.

Cody breathed a sigh of relief. making his weapon disappear. Bridgette suddenly noticed that someone was mising.

"Geoff?!" she called out. No one answered. Geoff! Geoff!"

"He's gone." stated Lindsay. Everyone had begun to look around the district. She was right, the party boy had disappeared.

Bridgette looked down glumly. Tears began forming in her eyes. Cody's face fell at his friend's misery. He went over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The surfer girl turned to look at him.

"Hey, at least we know he's okay now." he told her softly. "We'll find him again."

Bridgette looked at his sincere face, then smiled. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

"Why was he acting so strangely though?" piped up Lindsay.

"Who knows." replied Noah. "But let's head upstairs and meet with Cid."

* * *

**Traverse Town - Small House**

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah had walked up the steps and walked into the house that Cid mentioned earlier. There wasn't much in it, a rectangular table in the center, a bed, some cabinets, and there were many boxes stacked on top of each other in the corners. The walls were a bright teal, while the carpet was a darker shade of teal.

Cid was waiting for them. And not just him. Leon, Aerith and Yuffie were also standing around in the house. They all turned to the four teens when they entered.

"Hey you guys!" Yuffie said excitedly, waving at them. Leon just smirked and nodded at them.

"Ya'll made it." Cid said. "That's good. Did you deliver the book?"

"Yeah." answered Noah. "Merlin said he'd look over it to see what kind of book it it."

"Good. Well, here you go." he took out the capsule with the gummi ship inside and handed it to Cody. "You're all set. Now you can explore more worlds and warp to the ones you've already visited."

"Sweet!" said an excited Cody. "Thanks a lot."

"Before you go though, we need to talk." Leon stated. He sounded serious, and this made them nervous.

"About what?" asked a nervous Bridgette.

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Cid asked them.

Cody thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar. Bridgette then replied "Well, we found someone from our world who mentioned a Maleficent, but we don't know who that is. Why?"

"We heard that she's in town." replied Leon, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "She's an evil sorceress, and she's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly if you find her."

She's been using the Heartless for years." said Aerith.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." added Leon quitely, the teens faces fell.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" said Yuffie. "That was nie years ago."

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." added Cid.

"That's... that's awful." Lindsay said sadly.

"So, Maleficent's the one who sent the Heartless to destroy our world?" asked an angry Cody. Leon and Cid nodded. Cody stood there shaking, while Leon continued.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid added. "Have you guys found it yet?"

"No." answered a now sad Cody.

"Well, we figured that since Maleficent is the one using the Heartless, she probably has most of the pages." Aerith informed them.

The four teens looked at each other. So in order to get Ansem's report, they would have to find Maleficent. That report was the key to getting rid of the Heartless for good, as well as restoring their world. They needed to find it and quick.

"Okay. Now we know that we need that report." stated Noah, addressing Cody now. "What do we do now boss."

"What else. We find Maleficent, and get that report." the keybearer answered confidently. "Sure, it won't be easy, but how else are we going to save our friends and our world?"

"We won't." answered Bridgette. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go."

"Yeah, all for one and one for all." exclaimed a happy Lindsay, putting her hand out. Cody and Bridgette laughed, but put their hands on Lindsay's. Noah rolled his eyes, but put his hand on the others.

* * *

Just outside the house, a blonde boy was standing looking through the window. He was hidden enough so he couldn't have been seen by anyone who might look out the window. Geoff was looking at his girlfriend as she talked with Cody and Lindsay. He looked rather surly. Standing next to him was Maleficent.

"You see? It's just as I told you." she told the party dude. "That girl you care deeply for has aligned with our enemy. While you toiled away trying to find her, she has been with the keyblade wielder this whole time. Evidently, she now values them more than you now."

Geoff glared at the four teens through the window, he looked at Bridgette in particular. His face fell. He could only guess that she was angry at him over what he said to her before the island was destroyed. But she seemed happy to see him earlier. Heck, they had the best make-out session they had ever had, and they had had a lot of good ones. Then again, she perked right up when Cody talked to her after he left them. So maybe Maleficent was right. The thought of that made his blood boil.

"You're better off without that wretched girl." Maleficent continued. "Now, think no more of her and prepare for your next assignment. I'm sending you and the others to do a job for me."

Geoff turned away from the window and looked to the evil sorceress. "Alright, let's go."

Maleficent smiled evilly. "Excellent." Then, the two of them vanished in a green flame.

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

The four junior heroes had just pulled away from Traverse Town. Lindsay was brushing her hair, while Bridgette looked out at the deep, blue-green reaches of space. Cody was sitting in the pilot's seat while he and Noah looked at a grid that had appeared on the viewing glass. They saw that the tiny blue speck was them, and they noticed that the map was much larger than it was before.

"Wow, where should we go first?" Cody asked the black mage, who shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as we search for the King and Ansem's report."

Suddenly, a jingle had sounded throughout the ship. a button started flashing on the dashboard.

"What is that?" asked Lindsay, trying to untangle her comb from her hair.

"We're getting a message." Cody answered as he pressed the flashing blue button.

Suddenly, the image of two chipmunks had appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Chip? Dale? What's going on you guys?" Bridgette asked the two rodents.

"Cody, we need help!" Chip yelled frantically. "Something's going on here and we need help."

"What! What's going on?" Cody asked them.

"We don't know, these people just arrived here and mean to question the queen!" squeaked Dale. "Please get here soon. I don't know if Donald and Goofy can handle them on their own." The screen suddenly went blank.

"Chip? Dale?" shouted Cody worriedly. "Come in, do you read?!"

"This isn't good." stated Noah, who actually looked worried for a change.

"Alright, hang on guys. We're going to Disney Castle." Cody ordered. "Strap yourselves in, I'm going to gun this thing."

"But, why don't you just use the new warp thingy?" Lindsay suggested. Everyone looked to her.

They were stunned. Did Lindsay just suggest that? It was too smart an idea for her to suggest, wasn't it?

"What? Isn't that a good idea?" she asked them in confusion.

"Lindsay, that's a great idea." said a shocked Noah. He smacked his forehead. "Did that really just happen?"

"We'll worry about it later. I'm using the warp gummi now." exclaimed Cody.

Everyone buckled up as Cody pressed a new purple button. A menu came up on the screen and he set the coordinates for Disney Castle. The next second the ship started to rumble, and soon after the gummi ship vanished.

About a minute later, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay opened their eyes and saw that they were sitting still. Disney Castle sat right in front of them. Cody was amazed.

"Wow, it worked. This warp thing is so awesome."

"Let's go Cody!" exclaimed Bridgette. "Donald and the others may need help!"

The tech geek hurriedly piloted the ship toward the world. Hoping that everyone at the castle was okay.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**Uh oh. So Geoff is aligned with Maleficent as well, and now she's sending him on a mission somewhere. And what is going on at Disney Castle? Is everyone okay? find out next time.**

**I hope I did a good job on Archimedes, and I hope no one minded that I added him. I thought he was one of the best parts about The Sword in the Stone. Also, I really hope I did good with this one, because I feel like I kinda rushed through it, and I didn't intend to do that. So if I did, I apologize for that.**

**Anyway, let me know how I did, and feel free to review.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Revelations

**Author's Note: Oh my god! I can't believe I was able to write this whole chapter out and upload it a day after I uploaded Chapter 15. I hope the fans of this story appreciate the things I do for them. Hahaha. But seriously, I spent the whole Easter writing this chapter. So, my hands are pretty sore, not to mention my brain. I hope I did alright. ****Anyway. Brace yourselves, because this one might make you cry. This is a pretty important chapter for the whole story. Also, this is more of a dramatic chapter than an action-packed one. But it's nonetheless a very important chapter.**

**So Let's get this party started, shall we. Heres Chapter 16. Revelations.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Revelations**

* * *

**Disney Castle - Gummi Hangar**

The foursome had just landed in the hangar bay under Disney Castle. The warp gummi Cid had installed had saved them about an hour's travel, which given the circumstances, was a good thing.

Cody opened the hatch for the ship and, not even waiting for the gloved claws to pick him up, jumped onto the landing platform. Bridgette immediately followed him the same way, as did Noah and Lindsay, however Lindsay landed on her butt while Noah fell on his stomach. The other two laughed quietly, but went over to help them up.

"Oww, why does that always happen when we come here?" complained Lindsay, stroking her sore backside.

Cody started looking around the hangar, expecting enemies to jump out at them. But nothing came. In fact everything in here seemed pretty normal. The machines were still running and the launch tower where Chip and Dale worked was lit up.

"Everything seems alright here." said Bridgette, looking around the hangar.

"Maybe here, but there's still the whole castle." Noah pointed out. "This hangar is about five hundred feet below the castle after all."

"Noah's right." agreed Cody. "We should head upstairs to see what's going on."

The four of them were about to walk toward the spiral staircase, when they heard, or barely heard, tiny footsteps coming toward them. Cody turned around to see Chip and Dale trotting hastily toward them.

"You made it!" Chip exclaimed with relief. The two chipmunks had reached them.

"Hurry! We've got big trouble in the auidence chamber!" piped up Dale. Both seemed rather alarmed.

"Whoa, slow down you two." said Bridgette soothingly, kneeling down to see them better. "What's going on? What did you need help with?"

"These five kids, sorta like you guys, just appeared out of nowhere!" said Chip hastily, hopping up and down excitely.

"They said that their here to destroy our Cornerstone of Light!" added Dale, hopping up and down also. "Donald and Goofy are trying to hold them off, but they need help, and quick!"

"What's the Cornerstone of Light?" asked Cody, kneeling down next to Bridgette.

"It's a huge glass sphere that emits a powerful light." explained Chip. "It's what keeps the Heartless from coming here."

"And these five people are here to destroy it?" inquired Lindsay. "But, how are they going to do that?"

"Forget about that, we need to stop them!" exclaimed Cody. "Let's go you guys!"

The others nodded. Cody ran to the large double doors with Noah and Lindsay right behind him. "Chip, Dale, you two stay here." Bridgette told them before following her friends.

Cody opened the doors to the spiral staircase and the four of them began running up the stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and completely out of breath, Cody and the three guardians finally made it to the top of the stairs. Cody leaned his hand against the wall and bent over, gasping for air. Bridgette was bent over with both hands on her knees, while Lindsay had fallen to her knees, messaging her feet. Noah finally reached them, breathing hard, and fell on his stomach. He had fallen a little behind them about halfway up the stairs.

"They... really... need to... put an elevator... in this place..." Noah muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah... no kidding." agreed Cody. He had gotten off the wall and turned to the others. "Are you guys ready to go on? or do you still need a couple minutes?"

"No... I'm ready." replied Bridgette, who could breathe properly now. "Let's go."

"My poor feet." said Lindsay, still messaging her feet. a minute later though, she stood up. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"I'm not." grumbled Noah, getting to his feet slowly. "Give me a minute, would ya?"

"Come on Noah." demanded Bridgette impatiently. "Donald and Goofy may need our help."

After another minute, Noah finally looked good to go. "Alright, I'm good. Let's go."

Cody walked to the next pair of doors and opened them. The four of them had to shield their eyes again from the bright light. After it faded, they walked out into the courtyard. Once again, nothing looked out of the ordinary. The hedges and the flowers were all fine. It looked exactly the same as the first time they were here.

"Alright, now let's keep going." ordered Cody. He began to run for the door that led inside. Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah immediately followed.

They hadn't run ten feet when a voice said "So you losers finally showed up."

The four teens stopped running. Cody recognized that voice. They turned to where that snobbish voice had come from. Sitting on top of the hedge they had just come out of with her legs crossed was the evil, manipulative queen bee from Total Drama Island.

"Heather!" yelled Cody

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up, keyblade wielder." Heather continued, hopping off the hedge and landing in the flowerbed. She smirked at the four junior heroes.

"What are you doing here." asked an angry Bridgette, summoning her trident.

"What does it look like surfer girl? I'm here to look for this world's precious Cornerstone of Light. The person I'm working with wants it gone."

"You mean Maleficent?" inquired Lindsay, glaring at her former friend and summoning her wand.

Heather raised an eyebrow, then smirked again. "Very good Lindsiot. I see you're finally growing a brain in that empty head of yours."

"Shut up!" shouted Cody. He summoned his keyblade. "Now talk. Why are you working with Maleficent?"

Heather cackled. "Yeah, like I'm actually going to tell you that." She started to walk in a circle around them. "You see, I already said too much to you guys the last time we saw each other. I was lucky that I didn't reveal too much, apart from Maleficent's name. Otherwise, I'd of been in big trouble."

She stopped walking and turned to them, she was smirking again. "But, if you can beat me in a fight, maybe I'll tell you what her plan is."

Noah had had enough. He lauched a fireball at Heather, who vanished just before it hit her.

"What the?" he gasped in surprise. "How did she-" he didn't even get to finish before Heather reappeared behind him and kicked him hard, thirty feet away into one of the hedges shaped like an animal.

"Noah!" shouted Cody and Bridgette simultaneously. They glared at Heather, who now had her arms crossed and was once again smirking at Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay.

"How did you do that?" Lindsay asked her.

"You like it?" responded Heather. She disappeared again, then reappeared in front of Lindsay. The queen bee punched Lindsay in her stomach. Lindsay gripped her hurting belly and dropped to her knees in terrible pain. Heather vanished again.

"Lindsay!" shouted a concerned Bridgette. Heather reappeared in front of the two remaining teens.

"Maleficent gave me enhanced speed and power. I'd like to see you two try to catch me now."

Bridgette gritted her teeth, and squeezed her trident in fury. "You're going to pay for this!" Heather just laughed in response. Suddenly, Bridgette's trident started to glow. The surfer girl felt something stirring inside her. She pointed her trident at Heather, and six or seven large spheres of water had shot out, one at a time, toward the queen bee.

Heather's smirk had vanished immediately, she now looked a bit worried. She jumped and just barely missed water spheres. Her relief didn't last long, she looked up to see that Cody had just thrown his keyblade right at her. It was about to hit her until she spun in midair and dodged it.

She fell to the ground and landed on her feet. "Whew, that was-" she stopped when she saw Cody running at her, keyblade in hand. What the heck? He had just thrown it and missed her, how did he get the keyblade back so quickly? She was just able to dodge his swipe. She retaliated with a kick to his gut that sent him flying into Bridgette. The two teens struggled to get off the ground.

Heather exhaled. She wasn't expecting these two to put up such a fight. She smirked again. "Well, I'm impressed you two." Cody and Bridgette had gotten to their knees and glared at Heather as she continued talking.

"Maybe you guys will actually be a threat in the future." she then added, more to herself, but the four hurting teens still heard her. "I think I'll leave the cornerstone to the other losers."

A dark portal had appeared behind Heather and she walked into it and disappeared. A second later the portal vanished.

Lindsay struggled to get to her feet. She was trying to move her hand to get something from her pocket, but Heather's punch had been so painful that it was hurting her whole body. Finally, she pulled out a little green sphere from her pocket and threw it above her. The sphere burst after a second. Immediately, Lindsay felt her pain go away, and she got to her feet and ran to Cody and Bridgette.

"Don't worry guys, I'll help you." She said, taking out three more spheres. She threw two of them over her head and shouted "Cory! Brittnie!"

Cody and Bridgette both felt their injuries go away. They got to their feet as Lindsay threw the last one up and yelled "Jonah!"

A minute later, Noah emerged from the hedge, spitting leaves from his mouth, but completely healed. He walked over to the other three while brushing his shoulders and pants of dirt.

"Whoa, Lindsay, what did you just do?" a stunned Bridgette asked the white mage.

"I used potions on us." the blonde replied. "Tyler bought some for me while we were shopping."

"Alright Lindsay." Cody praised. "Do we have anymore?"

"No, I only had four. And I just used them all."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," started Noah, arms crossed and smirking, "but good thinking Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled and began clapping happily. "Oh yay. I did something smart."

Everyone laughed. Then they returned to the matter at hand.

"So Heather got some powers from Maleficent." stated Cody. Then he turned to the door that they were heading to before Heather showed up. "Looks like we're gonna have to be careful around her now."

"I wonder who her partners in crime are?" inquired Noah.

"I guess we'll find out." replied Bridgette. "She said that they were inside."

"Let's go to the Audience Chamber." Cody told his guardians, who nodded. He, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay ran toward the door.

* * *

**Disney Castle - Castle Halls**

The four teens had entered the castle and climbed the staircase into the hallway. Once again, everything seemed fine. As they ran for the large double doors that led to the audience chamber, they noticed something pawing at the doors. A closer look revealed a yellow dog, trying to get into the throne room.

"Pluto?!" Bridgette called out. The dog turned to look at them, he started barking happily as he ran toward them.

Cody eyes went wide. "Oh no, no Pluto, down boy, no no." Too late, Pluto bowled him over and began licking his face. "Haha, okay okay, I missed you too Pluto." he laughed.

Bridgette and Lindsay giggled while Noah snickered in amusement. Pluto got off Cody and started running around the other three, panting and wanting to be petted. Bridgette obliged, and got down on one knee and started petting the adorable pooch.

"Hey there, did you miss us?" she asked him, while Pluto licked her face. She laughed. "I'll take that a yes."

Noah helped Cody off the ground. The tech geek wiped his face with his jacket, then he looked at the one hundred foot tall doors. Then he turned back to the dog.

"Pluto, stay!" he ordered. Pluto immediately sat and stayed still. Cody then looked to other three. "You ready guys?"

"Let's go." replied Bridgette, next to Cody.

"Okay." the four of them summoned their weapons. Cody opened the small, hidden door within the large, left door and they all walked in.

* * *

**Disney Castle - Audience Chamber**

Inside the Audience Chamber, things weren't going so well. Donald and Goofy were on the ground, dizzy and exhausted from fighting to protect Queen Minnie. Donald's staff and Goofy's shield both lay on the other side of the chamber. The queen and her assistant Daisy were standing in the very center of the large room, facing two teenagers. One had a green mohawk and piercings, the other had tanned skin and wore a purple catsuit.

"Well your highness, we've already whooped your guards' butts." stated Duncan, smirking at the small queen. "You got anything else you wanna throw at us?"

"Enough Duncan! We're not here to fight these people!" snapped Courtney irritably. She turned back to Queen Minnie. "Enough fooling around you're highness. Where do you keep you're Cornerstone of Light?"

"I can't tell you." replied Minnie defiantly. "I will not allow you to destroy our precious Cornerstone. It keeps the dark forces from entering our world."

"Really, then how were we able to come here?" asked Duncan.

"Because. I can tell that you children are not evil. Now please leave. You don't want to do this."

Donald had finally gotten to his feet, as did Goofy. Both sat down trying to catch their breath, while listening to the conversation between the intruders and the queen.

"No offense your majesty, but you don't know anything about us!" yelled the impatient C.I.T. "Now quit stalling and just tell us!"

Before the queen could respond, a dark portal had appeared behind Courtney and Duncan. The two teens turned to see a teenaged girl walk out of it. Courtney glared at this girl. She wore a black corsette, black skirt and gray legwarmers. She also wore black gloves, gray sleeves that covered her arms but left her shoulders bear, and black, high-knee boots. But her most distinguishing feature was her teal colored hair.

"Any luck?" Duncan asked as the girl joined him and Courtney. She shook her head.

"No, I can't find it anywhere in the castle." replied Gwen, she then turned to look at Courtney and asked irritably. "What's with the dirty look Courtney?"

Courtney just turned her nose up at her and turned away. "Hmph. Nothing."

"Whatever." stated Gwen in frustration. Was she still suspicious of her? She really needed to learn to let things go.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah entered the audience chamber. Everyone turned to look at the the four junior heroes.

"Cody! Bridgette! Noah! Lindsay!" Goofy exclaimed. "Ya made it!"

Cody stopped to look at Donald and Goofy first. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah." answered Donald. "We're fine. Just save the queen and Daisy."

"Cody!" he turned to look at Bridgette, she, Noah and Lindsay were staring wide-eyed at the teens around Queen Minnie in stunned disbelief. He followed their gaze. His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Duncan? Courtney?" he muttered quietly. Then he saw the third teen. His heart skipped a beat. "Gwen?"

Gwen looked at the boy who had a crush on her with an indifferent stare. Courtney looked rather shocked to see them there. Duncan however, smirked at the sight of the tech geek and his guardians.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." said Duncan, ignoring their shocked expressions. "I was wondering if you guys were gonna show up."

Suddenly the front door shut. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah turned to see that someone was hiding behind the door, and he had shut it. This person vanished and within a second, reappeared standing next to Duncan, arms crossed. Bridgette gasped at the blonde teen facing them.

"Geoff?" she muttered, barely audible. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Bridge?" replied Geoff. "I'm working with these guys."

This couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Duncan, Gwen and Courtney were Heather's partners? And so was Geoff? Neither of them could stand her, heck neither of them could really stand each other. So why were they all working together? If Heather was working with Maleficent, than that could only mean-

"You're all aligned with the Heartless?" inquired Noah, who was shocked, and almost speechless. "You're helping Maleficent."

While the teenagers were distracted with each other, Minnie and Daisy hurried over to where Donald and Goofy were kneeling in pain. They all turned to watch this unexpected reunion unfold.

"Cody? Do you know these guys?" Donald asked the keybearer.

Cody was too stunned to speak. Lindsay answered the duck mage. "Yeah, they're our friends. Some of the people we've been looking for."

"Aww, you were searching for us? How nice." mocked Duncan, glaring and smirking at them. "As for braniac's questions... Yep, you're right. When the island was destroyed, we all wound up on Maleficent's world. She took us in and gave us new weapons and powers in exchange for helping her out."

"But... why?" asked a still shocked keyblade master.

"We have our own reasons for helping Maleficent." added Courtney.

"Like what!" exclaimed Cody heatedly, finding his voice at last. "What reasons could possibly justify destroying other worlds!"

"That's none of you're business!" answered Gwen angrily, silencing Cody immediately.

Cody looked at his crush. The way she shouted him down reminded him of the way she snapped at him back on the island. Why? Why has she been acting so cold to him lately? Weren't they friends?

Bridgette had eyes only for her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that Geoff had actually aligned himself with Heather and Duncan. Two people who he knew she couldn't stand. There was also Gwen, who she was really good friends with. It didn't make since that she would ever cooperate with Courtney. Those two hated each other after all.

Suddenly, another portal of darkness appeared behind Duncan's group. Heather stepped out of it. She saw Cody and his guardians and grinned evilly.

"What Heather? Can't you see we're a bit busy?" Courtney asked the queen bee sternly.

"Maleficent wanted me to tell you idiots that she's calling off this job." Heather replied scathingly. "She believes she's found the sixth princess. And she wants us there so we can start planning."

Duncan, Geoff, Gwen and Courtney all looked at each other, then nodded. Duncan turned to look at the queen and her servents.

"Well, looks like you've lucked out. I guess Maleficent doesn't want your crappy castle anymore." Then he smirked menacingly and addressed Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. "Later losers."

"Geoff! Geoff wait!" Bridgette called out to him desperately. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes. "Don't go!"

Geoff stopped. He didn't want to look at her. "Why? Why do you sound so worried now? You don't need me anymore. Hell, you weren't all that concerned after I left you guys back in Traverse Town! You just perked right back up after that nerd comforted you!"

Bridgette recoiled. What did he mean? She didn't know what Geoff was talking about. Then he said something that made her go numb.

"We're done babe!" Then he walked toward the portal that Heather and Courtney had already disappeared through.

The tears that Bridgette was trying so hard to keep back, finally started to cascade down her face. Gwen started to follow Duncan and Geoff, until someone grabbed her wrist.

Cody had found his feet. He had run over to stop Gwen from leaving. The tech geek needed to know why she was acting like this. Gwen stared indifferently at his hurt face.

"Wait, don't go." Cody pleaded to her. "Why are you doing this? What's gotten into you?"

"Let me go Cody." said Gwen coldly.

Duncan and Geoff had stopped to listen to Cody's conversation with the goth girl.

"No. I've been looking everywhere for you. I need to know why you're working with Heather. You don't even like each other. And Duncan-"

SMACK

The sound of Gwen slapping Cody across the face echoed throughout the whole audience chamber. Everyone in the room, except for Duncan and Geoff, looked at the pair aghast. Even Bridgette had ceased her crying and was now looking at the pair in stunned silence.

Cody held onto to his stinging cheek. He felt paralyzed. He looked back at Gwen, who was now glaring venomously at him.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about him." she shouted with fury. "You don't know anything!"

Cody just stared. His heart was starting to break. Then he tried, tried one last time, to finally tell her what he wanted to tell her for a whole summer.

"But Gwen... I love you." he muttered, tears forming in his eyes.

"So what?" Gwen replied coldly. "Did you seriously think that I would ever give a weirdo like you a chance?"

That sentence sealed it. Cody let the tears flow now. And his heart finally broke.

"But..." it was hardly audible.

Suddenly he felt something cut deep into his shoulder. Duncan had his blade out, and was now behind him looking at the others. Duncan had travelled so fast that he might have warped, and cut the keybearer's shoulder. Blood splattered from the wound.

Bridgette's and Lindsay's eyes went wide in horror and they both covered their mouths. Noah's mouth had fallen open in terror. Even Gwen looked stunned at what had just happened.

"You talk too much." said Duncan, sheathing his sword and walking past him back toward the portal. Gwen looked at the bleeding Cody one last time, then followed suit.

Despite all the pain, Cody tried to follow. He didn't get a single step however, because Geoff fired his gun into the same shoulder that Duncan had just cut. Losing what little strength he had left, Cody fell onto his back.

"CODY!" Bridgette screamed. She didn't see Geoff go through the portal, or the portal itself disappear. The only thing she saw was Cody bleeding on the audience chamber floor.

Everyone ran over to him. He was pale, and was barely moving. Bridgette kneeled down and held his face.

"Cody! Cody look at me!" cried the surfer girl frantically. Noah and Lindsay kneeled down to check on their friend. "Stay with us! Cody, stay with me!"

"This can't be happening." stuttered Noah, looking at the blood coming from Cody in complete shock.

Lindsay couldn't believe what was happening. They needed to do something. But she didn't know what. Cody's face was losing color fast. She felt so helpless. She was a white mage wasn't she? She had the power to heal didn't she? So why couldn't she do it?

Lindsay felt tears coming to her eyes. Then she felt something stirring inside of her. She didn't know what, or how, but something was telling her to try healing Cody. She summoned her wand.

"Heal." she choked desperately.

All of a sudden a green flower bud appeared above Cody. Bright, glowing pollen had fell on top of him. Suddenly his cut disappeared. Everyone watched in awe as all of the blood that came from his body had disappeared from the floor and his body. His pale face had regained it's color, and his eyes opened up. Cody sat up and looked at his guardians.

"Cody!" cried a relieved Bridgette, throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

Cody looked at a stunned Lindsay. "Lindsay, you healed me."

"I did"

"You sure did." exhaled Noah, who looked very relieved. "You just completely healed Cody's injuries."

"Thanks Lindsay." Cody thanked the dumb blonde as he held onto Bridgette.

Lindsay nodded, then joined Bridgette in hugging Cody. His eyes went wide at this, and they went wider when Noah let his pride give way and wrapped his arms around the trio as well. Despite his heart being broken a momment ago, he felt it mend slightly at his friends concern for him. He smiled lightly.

When all of the hugging finally broke apart, the four teens got to their feet and faced Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Daisy. Then, unexpectedly, Donald and Goofy ran over and hugged Cody, laughing with relief. He was a bit surprised, but he hugged them back nonetheless. The queen giggled.

"Are you alright, Cody?" Donald asked the keyblade wielder when he and Goofy stepped back.

"Yeah. Physically anyway." he assured the duck, feeling depressed. "But..."

"Don't say anymore dude." Noah warned him. "You shouldn't talk about it right now."

Cody looked down sadly, but he nodded.

"Gawrsh." said Goofy sadly. "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

"No." answered Bridgette sadly. She was looking down glumly as well. "But thank you."

Everyone remained silent for about another minute. Then Queen Minnie addressed the four teens, who stood at attention. Bridgette still had tears coming from eyes, but she wasn't sad anymore. At least not right now.

"I am so sorry that those mean people said and did those horrible things to you. However, I believe that there are other circumstances as to why they are behaving like that. You four should do everything you can to help you're friends."

The junior heroes nodded. The queen smiled happily.

"Oh goodie."

"Well, if what that one girl said is true, then their searching for some kind o' princess." Goofy informed them.

"Yeah. And if we're to find her, then we need to explore more worlds." said Noah. The black mage turned to his friend. "You ready to head out Cody?"

Cody felt a new determination. If they found the princess, they would find Gwen and the others. He wanted to find them more than ever now, if for nothing else than to pay them back for everything they've done today.

"Yeah. I'm ready." the keyblade master answered. Then he addressed Donald and Goofy. "You guys watch over the castle. Do your best to protect the queen."

Donald and Goofy smiled and saluted the tech geek. "Yes sir!"

"We'll see you all again sometime." Lindsay waved at the animals, following her three friends out of the chamber.

* * *

A dark portal had appeared in a dark castle. Five teens stepped out from it. Heather, Courtney and Geoff continued to walk. Gwen stopped however, which made Duncan stop and look at her.

"You alright?" he asked her softly. She nodded, but was giving him a stern look as well.

"You didn't have to attack him you know."

"Pfft. Whatever. He was wasting our time." he replied seriously. "I only grazed him, it's not like I was trying to kill Cody or anything."

"Yeah, I know. Still though, you could have just punched him."

"But that wouldn't have been good for the message I was trying to get across." Duncan replied walking closer to the goth girl. "Maybe now, they won't interfere with Maleficent's plans."

Gwen looked into Duncan's eyes. She doubted that, but she didn't say anything. She felt comfortable asking something that had been on her mind.

"Do you think Maleficent can really bring our world back?"

Duncan thought for a moment before responding. "She better, that's why we all decided to work for her in the first place."

Gwen nodded. She felt her anxiety starting to slip away. She had always felt better being around Duncan ever since Total Drama Action began. Especially considering how by the end of the show, he was the only person who would talk to her. Well, apart from Cody, but then again, she never cared for Cody. He was too much of a nuscence.

Then she remembered his confession of love for her a few minutes ago. He sounded sincere, even after she had just slapped him. Even so, that didn't mean she felt the same way. Hell, hitting him was the only way she could get her message across. She did feel a little bad for him though.

Gwen sighed. "Well, you ready to see what Maleficent wants?"

"Sure, let's go." replied Duncan. And with that the two walked out of the room together.

* * *

**Post Note:**

**You see! I told you it was going to be a bit dramatic. I told you that you might cry. But no, you didn't listen. As one of my favorite TDI contestants always exclaims: Gosh! Hahahaha. But seriously, did I do good? Like I said, I wrote this chapter pretty quickly. I liked how it turned out, but let me know what you guys think.**

**So, All five of the Total Drama characters working with the Disney villains have been revealed. What could Gwen's motivation be for cooperating with two people she hates? We'll get there eventually. Oh, and before I start getting angry reviews, don't hate me too much for having Gwen be so mean to Cody. It was the only way that Cody would finally take the hint that she doesn't like him. And as for Geoff, I was inspired by his rather arrogant attitude during TDA. So that's why I chose him as one of Maleficent's TD warriors.**

**On a more positive note though, Cody and Bridgette learned new techniques, and Lindsay learned the cure spell. So, they're all getting stronger at least. What's gonna happen next? What is Cody gonna do now that he knows Gwen doesn't like him? And will Bridgette be all right? Find out next time on Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story.**

**Let me know how I did, and feel free to review.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Monstro

**Author's Note: Hey there guys. This is TDDolphin21, here to bring you the next two chapters of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. Last time we learned a lot. So what's gonna happen next. Well, just read to find out. Before you do though, I want to address something. Yes, I am aware that Monstro came after Agrabah in the game. But I decided to go ahead and do Monstro before Agrabah, just to do something a little different.**

**Anyway. Here's the Monstro arc of my story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Monstro**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

It was a very somber atmosphere inside the gummi ship. All four teenagers were quiet. They had been that way since they left Disney Castle and bid Queen Minnie, Donald and Goofy farewell. Lindsay was sleeping in her chair. Noah was piloting the ship. Cody had offered to drive, but Noah immediately refused given the state the keybearer was in at the moment.

Cody sat away from everybody else. Ever since they left he had been very depressed. All he could think about was how Gwen had treated him back at the castle. How she slapped him, and called him a weirdo after he finally got the courage to tell her how he felt. She hated him. He couldn't believe it. Cody had thought they were friends. Heck, he had helped her hook up with Trent after all, and she was nice to him after that.

What had changed? After she broke up with Trent, she had completely changed. Granted, the way she broke up with him was horrible. After all, she had told his team to vote him off after she thought he had gone a little crazy. Since that happened, almost everyone who was her friend had shunned her, even Bridgette was disappointed in Gwen. The only people still on her side were Leshawna, DJ, Duncan and... him. But apparently his compassion wasn't worth anything to her.

Cody should have seen it coming during the second season. After Gwen had been voted off, she was trying to get people to understand her reasoning. He tried to listen to her, but she would just shun him like everybody else shunned her. But when Leshawna came back and began consoling her, she had perked up and began talking about Duncan a lot. The tech geek felt awful about that. He wondered then why she had been giving him the cold shoulder even though he was trying to make her feel better. And after all the stuff she said, defending Duncan's actions, it became all too clear to him now.

_"Gwen loves Duncan... Not a complete idiot like you!" _he brutally scolded himself mentally. He felt so stupid now. The love he once had for the goth girl was gone. Sure Cody would still do everything in his power to help her, as well as Duncan and the others too, but he was still bitter at Gwen. She obviously couldn't see that he could have been the man that would have treated her right. The fact the she liked a freakin' criminal more than him just made him feel terrible.

Cody wasn't the only one who was hurting. Bridgette was also sitting alone. She had been staring blankly out the window ever since they left the castle. The surfer girl couldn't get Geoff out of her mind. What had happened to him? Ever since they had begun hosting The Aftermath, he had become a completely different person. He had become arrogant rather than sweet, and he didn't mind putting their friends in danger for the sake of ratings.

After the third aftermath, he had regressed back to his old self after she had broke up with him. She couldn't have been happier. However it didn't last long. Once TDA ended, his fame had skyrocketed. So much that during the week before they were to go home, random girls had been coming up to him, completely ignoring Bridgette, and begged him to sign autographs. Some were even so bold as to kiss him on the cheek, which infuriated her.

She and Geoff kept those arguments to themselves. She didn't want to worry her friends from the show about what was going on with them behind the scenes. It didn't help that Geoff kept pressing her into having sex. She told him outright during the second season that she wasn't ready for that so soon into their relationship. The truth was that their relationship had been strained during TDA, as everyone who watched the Aftermaths could plainly see.

But now. Geoff went from being a bit cocky to outright mean. He had dumped her back at the castle, was working with Heather, someone she hated, and was helping the Heartless destroy other worlds. _"Why? What happened to the sweet caring party boy I used to love?"_ she thought mentally. And on top of all that, he shot Cody and he didn't seem to bat an eye about it. The last thought made her shiver. _"How could he do that?"_

Innexplicably, an alarm began going off, bringing Cody and Bridgette out of their thoughts. Looking out the window Bridgette noticed that the color of space went from blue-green, to a mixture of red, purple, yellow and black. Lindsay woke instantly.

"Tyler?" she groggily asked no one in particular.

"What's going on?" Bridgette asked. It was Cody who answered her.

"The ship's picking up something big coming our way! Noah, do you see anything?!"

Noah began pressing buttons frantically. A second later the grid had appeared on the viewing glass. The blue mark represented the ship, but there was now a large red oval mark getting closer to the blue one. Something big was definately coming toward them.

"Yeah, and it's something big." replied Noah.

Then they all heard something. It was a loud noise that sounded like the cry of an animal. The large red dot was getting closer toward them. Noah shut the grid down so that they could all peer through the window to see what was coming.

A shadow had appeared within the nebula, and it was only getting closer. The four teenagers eyes went wide in fear when the shadow had gotten close enough, and they were able to see what it was.

"Is that... A whale?!" stammered Noah in disbelief.

It was. It was a giant whale. It was blue in color and had pretty small flippers for it's size. The whale sang again.

"What in the? What's a whale doing flying around in space?" wondered a stunned Bridgette, who had now joined Cody and Noah.

"Whoa. That thing is one whale of a whale." chuckled Cody, who was pretty nervous that this whale kept swimming, uh gliding, toward them.

"That thing's heading straight for us!" panicked a now wide awake Lindsay.

"Noah! Get us out of here!" Cody ordered hastily. The giant whale was closing in. It opened it's large mouth to reveal it's teeth. However, instead of sharp ones, the whale had huge humanlike ones. This didn't help the four junior heroes at all.

"Too late! He's going to swallow us!" shouted Noah. All four teenagers screamed as the whale ate them. Everything went dark.

* * *

**Monstro - The Mouth**

"Hey." called out a strange voice. "Are you all alright?"

Cody opened his eyes. He was laying on his back, looking up at a strange looking red ceiling. He pushed himself into a sitting position, noticing how weird and wet the floor seemed.

"You're awake. That's swell." Cody looked around to see where that voice was coming from. But he couldn't see anyone. "Down here."

Looking down, the tech geek saw what appeared to be a grasshopper standing by his leg. Or maybe it was a cricket. Either way, this insect was on two legs, and it had hands. It was maybe four inches tall, green in color, wore a black coat, tan pants, a blue top hat, gloves, yellow shoes and was carrying an umbrella. All of this stuff was small, just like the cricket.

"A talking cricket?" said a dazed Cody. He looked next to him to see his comrades waking up. "You guys alright?"

Bridgette rubbed her head before answering "Yeah, I think so."

Cody looked to Noah. "Good job with the emergency escape button Noah." he told the bookworm while he put the gummi ship capsule back in his pocket.

"Thanks." replied Noah, getting to his feet and brushing off his pants.

Cody turned back to the cricket. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Cricket's the name." answered the insect, removing his hat in a greeting gesture and bowing. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah joined Cody and kneeled down to see Jiminy better. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cricket." replied the surfer girl.

"Do you know where we are?" Cody asked Jiminy, looking around he saw what looked like a lake, with wooden platforms all around the place, as well as a tower of wooden planks.

"Well, I'm afraid that Monstro swallowed all of you." replied Jiminy.

"Monstro? Whose that?" asked Lindsay.

"Monstro is the name of the whale that we're all in."

"What!" the teens shouted in shock, getting to their feet at last. They began looking around again. Now that Cody thought about it, the reason for the ceiling and floor being red an feeling wet made sense. He looked behind him to see a wall of teeth.

"Oh my gosh! Ewwww!" complained Lindsay loudly. "This is sooo gross. That whale totally ate us."

Jiminy chuckled. "Yes it is. I've been here for a while now. But enough about that, who are you kids?"

"Well, I'm Cody." the tech geek introduced. "This is Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Suddenly, something fell from above and hit Cody in the head. "Owww!" he called out painfully. They all looked to the object that had fallen and saw a triangular, blue and yellow object. Then a second one fell and almost hit Lindsay. Then a third one fell.

"For today's weather: expect showers." said Noah jokingly. When a square object hit Cody's head, he added with a slight chuckle "Heavy showers." Cody looked dizzy, a second later he fell on his back.

While Noah and Lindsay went to help the keyblade master up, Bridgette looked over to see the falling items were coming from the highest wooden platform closest to them.

"Whose up there?" Bridgette hollared up.

A little boy had stopped rifling through the treasure chest he had found, and looked over the edge to see the teens and Jiminy. "It's me." said the boy simply.

Her friends joined Bridgette and Jiminy to look up at this boy. On closer inspection they noticed that this boy was actually a walking, talking puppet. He wore a yellow hat with a red feather on the side. He also wore a black vest over red overalls, as well as gloves and shoes.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked aloud. "What are you doing up there?"

Pinocchio didn't answer. He gathered up some wood and carried them away with a smile on his face.

"Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch!" Jiminy called frantically. He turned to the four teens. "Will you all come with me? I'm in charge of watching over him."

Cody thought for a moment before nodding "Okay, count us in."

Jiminy smiled in appreciation. "Thank you Cody."

It took a few minutes to navigate through the lake (Which they now knew to be saliva, much to Lindsay's great displeasure). Eventually they stood at the ramp to a rather small and withered wooden boat. They saw that on the other side was hole in the meaty wall of Monstro that appeared to be an entrance to somewhere. There was another hole above this one, but it was smaller, and the small platform it was on was too high to jump to.

The four teens plus Jiminy walked up the ramp to see that Pinocchio was on the boat. He was still holding the wood he found and was showing them to an old man with white hair and a bushy mustache. This man had a big red nose and wore glasses. He also wore a light blue, long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest and black pants.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?"

"With all this wood, we can get out of here father."

"Really? You think so?"

Pinocchio nodded. Then he saw Jiminy, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay coming onto the ship. This made the old man turn around to face the teens.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you too?" the old man asked kindly, approaching the teens with his hand outstretched. "My goodness."

"Yeah. It looks like it." answered Cody, shaking the old man's hand.

"My name is Geppetto." said the man. "I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I travelled all over looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again."

Pinocchio looked really bashful as he stood listening to his father talk to Cody and his friends. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the outline of someone running through the opening.

"So then, what are you're names?" Geppetto asked them.

"Oh, we're Bridgette, Cody, Lindsay and Noah." replied Bridgette, pointing everyone out to Geppetto.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Geppetto kindly. He walked over to a fish bowl that Cody hadn't noticed before. The old man fed his fish as he said "We've all had quite a journey. Right Pinocchio?" he addressed his son, but he was no longer there. "Pinocchio?"

Cody and his guardians looked around for the little wooden boy. Noah had walked over to the side plank and addressed the others.

"I see him. He's going into that entrance."

"Oh, I've warned him not to wander off." the old man frowned. "He can be a naughty boy, sometimes."

"Don't worry Geppetto. We'll bring Pinocchio back." Bridgette promised the old man.

"You will, thank you dear. Be careful, those chambers can be dangerous."

"Right. Thanks for the warning." replied Cody, jumping off the plank. "Let's go you guys."

After his friends jumped off the boat and joined him, Cody led them through the opening into the 1st chamber.

* * *

**Monstro - Chamber 1**

The chamber was very colorful. The walls were blue, then a little ways down the walls were purple. Bright, colorful designs were all over the walls, floor and ceiling. There were two more openings in this chamber. One was directly across from them, while the other was on a raised floor that they could jump on.

As they approached the hole across from them, they saw that Pinocchio was peaking out at them from it with a smile on his face.

"Hey, what are doing Pinocchio?" Cody asked the puppet. "Why did you wander off? Come on, let's go back."

"Yeah, Gelato's really worried about you, you know." added Lindsay.

"It's Geppetto." Noah corrected the dumb blonde, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Pinocchio, this isn't the time to be fooling around in here." Bridgette scolded.

Pinocchio nodded. Which made Cody and his guardians turn around and walk back to the mouth. Someone however, had grabbed Pinocchio's shoulder.

"But, Bridgette, I thought you liked fooling around?"

Bridgette froze at the voice. She and the others turned back around and saw a blonde teenager standing next to Pinocchio.

"You did with me anyway." finished Geoff, staring at his ex-girlfriend and the keybearer.

"Geoff!" muttered Bridgette quietly, obviously shocked. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

This was so unexpected. Not even a day after he broke her heart and shot her friend, here was her ex-boyfriend. Standing here. How did he get inside Monstro. What was he doing here? Cody was wondering the same thing. However, unlike the shocked surfer girl, he was angry.

"Just playing with this wooden kid." Geoff responded. "You said his name was Pinocchio, right?"

Cody growled. He summoned his keyblade. Bridgette put an arm out to stop him from charging at the party boy. Cody looked at her face, and saw that she looked a little mad also.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here Geoff?"

"Hmm." Geoff started stroking his chin, looking to the ceiling. After a moment, he smirked at the four teens. "Maybe I'll tell you. If you can catch us." Then he grabbed Pinocchio and ran into the next room.

"Pinocchio!" shouted a fearful Jiminy.

Cody started to run for the next room. Suddenly, a group of Heartless appeared.

Lindsay screamed and hid behind Bridgette. "Ghosts!"

She was right. This group of new Heartless did indeed look like ghosts. One of it's eyes was hanging by a chain from it's socket. Their other eyes started glowing red and flashed like a flashlight. They wore purple sailor coats that had the Heartless symbol on them as well as gloves.

"Jiminy take cover." Cody told the cricket, who hopped off his shoulder and went to hide. Cody started attacking the Search Ghost in front of him. It took several hits to finish it off. Bridgette used her water spheres on another one that destroyed it quickly. Cody used the strike raid to stun another Search Ghost, allowing Lindsay to attack it with her wand, and eventually killing it.

Noah used a fireball that hit his target, but it didn't seem to have much affect. He fired another one that had the same results. He thought inside his head. _"Okay, time to kick things up a notch."_ He read his book for a quick minute before facing his enemy again. His wristband glowed red, but it was a brighter red than before. He aimed his hand at the approaching Heartless.

"Fira!"

A bigger fireball than anything he's shot off before flew at the Search Ghost, and killed it instantly. Noah smirked triumphantly. "Wow, it worked."

While Cody fought the last enemy, it suddenly disappeared in a yellow light right when he was about to slash it. Cody looked around for the ghost. Little did he know that the Search Ghost reappeared behind him.

"Cody look out!" shouted Lindsay.

Too late, the Heartless hit him. When that happened, Cody felt his body go numb. He couldn't move. The Search Ghost was now glowing blue and begun flying around eradictly. Bridgette finally slashed at it and destroyed the last Heartless. She ran over to the paralyzed Cody.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, Apparently those things can paralyze you if they hit you." he stuttered calmly.

"Lindsay, can you heal him?" Noah asked the white mage.

"Uh... maybe." she responded. She pointed her wand at Cody. "Heal. Cody."

Cody saw the green flower bud shower it's healing powers on him. The next second, he could feel his limbs again. He was no longer paralyzed. Cody sighed with relief.

"Thanks Lindsay." Then he turned to Noah. "Nice level two fire spell dude."

"Thanks. It took a while, but I was finally able to use it."

Jiminy Cricket had hopped back toward the teens. "My, you four really know how to look after yourselves. That was spectacular."

"Thank you." replied Lindsay happily.

Bridgette wasn't paying attention. She was too busy focusing on the fact that Geoff had just taken Pinocchio away. What was he going to do? She was worried. After what he did at the castle, she didn't know what he was capable of anymore.

Her face fell, and she could almost feel tears coming to her face. Before she could cry, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The surfer girl turned to see Cody with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" he asked softly.

Bridgette sniffed, wiping her eyes and smiling at the tech geek. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Cody."

Cody responded by smiling sadly. He could tell that she was still upset over Geoff, but he didn't want to bring it up right now. She already looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey! You two!" said Noah. Bridgette and Cody turned to look at Noah and Lindsay who were already standing by the entrance to the next chamber. "Are you coming or what?"

* * *

It was like a maze in this whale's body. The four teens spent over an hour trying to navigate their way through the chambers. There weren't even that many, only about six, but the problem was that each chamber had two, maybe three doors that led to one another.

It didn't help that the Heartless kept popping up all over the place. There were Shadows, Large Bodies, Search Ghosts and Air Soldiers. There were also two more new types of Heartless that appeared. One looked exactly like the Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Operas, except it was green. It would fly around and heal the Heartless that Cody and the others were attacking. So they had to kill these Heartless before going up against the rest of them.

The others were Barrel Spiders. They hid within the barrels that the four junior heroes would come across, and then charge at them and explode on contact. This would hinder them as the explosions did a lot of damage, but it would also help them as it also destroyed the Heartless around them. Thanks to Lindsay's cure ability, they could recover from those explosions if they were to do so much damage.

They had finally memorized which doors led where. They now stood before a door in the fifth chamber that they had not gone through before. They prayed that this one would lead them to where Geoff and Pinocchio were.

"Please." started Noah, clapping his hands together and looking up. "Please. Let this be the right chamber. I'm tired of getting all turned around in here." The other three laughed quietly.

"I hope Pinocchio is alright." said Jiminy with concern.

"Don't worry Jiminy." Cody assured the insect. "We've looked everywhere else in this whale. They've got to be in here." He turned to look at his guardians. They all nodded, and walked into the next chamber.

* * *

**Monstro - Chamber 4**

Geoff had just left Pinocchio in the bowels. He was about to go looking for Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay to mess with them some more. When he heard someone behind him.

"Why do you still care about that girl?"

Geoff turned around to see Maleficent standing there. She looked at him with an indifferent stare.

"You did leave her after all."

Geoff glared. "I don't care about her anymore. I'm just messing with her and Cody now. To show her what an idiot she was to have let a guy like me go."

"Ah. I see." the evil sorceress smirked. Even though she could see that he still had some care toward those teenagers. "Just beware the darkness in your heart. For the Heartless prey upon it."

"Would you mind you're own business!" he snapped at her.

Maleficent then disappeared in a dark portal. Leaving the party boy glaring at where she vanished.

Now that he was alone, he frowned. Geoff could tell that Maleficent saw right through his lie about him not caring about Bridgette anymore. While he was indeed very angry with her at the moment, his old feelings for her hadn't gone away just yet. He looked down sadly. He thought back to yesterday, and they rested on the keyblade master. Geoff had mixed reactions about Cody.

He felt a little guilty about Cody. He had been so angry with Bridgette that, in his anger, he actually shot him. The geek hadn't really even done anything wrong to him. He only did it because he had been holding him and his comrades up. And the party boy only hit his injured shoulder, so he wasn't actually trying to kill him. But then he thought back to what Maleficent told him in Traverse Town. Even if it wasn't intentional, it was because of Cody that Bridgette had seemed to lose interest in him. Her attitude after finding her told him all that.

He clenched his fists. He was pissed at them both, and confused at the same time. Suddenly he heard quick footsteps behind him. He turned around.

_"Speak of the evil witch."_ he thought to himself as he stared at Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay.

* * *

**So Geoff's messing with Bridgette right now. And he does feel guilty about shooting Cody last chapter. But what's his plan with Pinocchio? Find out next time. I know that this one was a bit short, but if anyone whose ever played Kingdom Hearts will know, Monstro is a pretty short place. Oh and I'm sorry for not going into more detail when they were exploring the chambers. I did that mainly because... Aw hell, I could never find my way through there for the life of me. Hahaha.**

**So how did ya'll like it? Let me know by leaving a review.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Conscience

**Chapter 18 - Conscience**

* * *

**Monstro - Chamber 4**

The four teenagers stared at Geoff. After he had shot him, Cody didn't know what to think about the party boy anymore. Bridgette looked at her ex with determination. She would not break down again, she told herself. Not this time.

"What's the matter with you Geoff?" she asked him.

"Yeah, don't you realize what you're doing?" added Cody. Geoff turned his attention to the keybearer.

"I might ask you the same thing Cody. You went from being a grade A loser, to acting like a bigshot ever since you got that keyblade. I've seen you showing off with that thing."

"No he hasn't." retaliated Noah. "He's been using that key to try and find all of our friends. Including you, Duncan and Gwen."

"Pfft. Whatever dude." replied Geoff skeptically.

Suddenly they all heard a scream coming from the entrance to the bowels, causing them all to look that way in alarm. It sounded like a child's scream.

"Uh oh." gasped Geoff, running into the bowels. The other four immediately became panicked. Cody shouted "Pinocchio!" and followed Geoff into the next area.

* * *

**Monstro - Bowels**

The five teens stood looking aghast at the sight of the very large Heartless in the center of the bowels. I looked like a large purple sea anemone. It had two, long blue tentacles with spikes at the end and a face with yellow eyes. Below that face was another, much rounder face with bigger yellow eyes and the Heartless crest on it's forehead. Pinocchio was in the large mouth of this face, it's teeth acting like cage bars.

"Heeelp!" cried Pinocchio fearfully.

"Don't worry Pinocch, we'll save you!" replied Jiminy.

Geoff had taken out his guns, then he turned to Bridgette. "You dudes gonna be up for this?"

Bridgette just stared at him in disbelief. Cody reluctantly answered for her "Alright, let's do this."

Cody, Noah and Lindsay summoned their weapons. Bridgette summoned her trident a second later. All five teenagers got into battle positions and faced the Parasite Cage.

Geoff immediately began firing at the top head. Noah began using fira spells and thunder spells on the same face. Cody and Bridgette started slashing at the larger head, trying to break Pinocchio out of it's mouth.

After hitting the giant Heartless several times, the Parasite Cage began swinging it's tentacles around wildly trying to hit them. Cody was able to jump to avoid one swing, then followed up with a strike raid. Bridgette used both her geyser, and her new aquaspheres, techniques to deal more damage to the beast.

Geoff would dash around on the edges of the battlefield at extremely fast speeds shooting at the top face, no doubt thanks to his enhanced powers that he, Heather, and Duncan got from Maleficent. Lindsay would use reflect to block the arm strikes, while the others attacked with all their might.

After several minutes, the Hearless was starting to wobble backwards, exposing a circular door that it had been standing on. Geoff, Cody and Bridgette looked on as the Parasite Cage started making noises of pain. Then it grabbed the ceiling and pulled itself off the ground. About a second later, the bottom mouth opened up and spit Pinocchio into the now open door in the floor.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy shouted in fear.

Geoff immediately jumped into the hole after the puppet boy. "Geoff!" Bridgette yelled, immediately following.

Cody didn't stop to think where this hole led to. He followed after Bridgette and jumped into the hole.

"Where does that hole go to?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, we're in the bowels." answered Noah nonchalantly. "Sooo..."

"Ewwww!" squealed Lindsay in disgust. "That is so gross! I don't want to go down there."

"Ok. You can just stay up here and fight this huge parasite all by yourself."

Noah jumped into the hole. Lindsay looked from the hole, to the Parasite Cage looking at her. It wasn't a hard decision, even for someone as dumb as her.

"Wait for me!" she screamed, running and jumping into the hole after her friends.

* * *

**Monstro - Mouth**

Somehow the four teens ended up back in the mouth. They landed on their feet on Geppetto's boat. While they were falling, they felt the whale's insides start to shake violently. Looking over at the lake, Cody saw that the water (er, saliva) level had dropped considerably.

"Well, that was kind of fun." chuckled Cody.

"Speak for yourself." replied Noah, brushing liquid off of his shoulder.

"That was so gross." moaned Lindsay.

Bridgette began searching the area for Geoff. She couldn't see him anywhere though. While she was looking for him she noticed Geppetto looking up at a wooedn bridge that seemed to lead to the second level hole.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" he shouted desperately. Cody and the others joined him to look at who was standing on the bridge. It was Geoff, and he was holding an unconscious Pinocchio. "Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, dude." replied Geoff. Looking down at the five people. "But I need this puppet of yours."

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"

"He is unusual." continued Geoff, ignoring the old man's plea. "Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but I think Maleficent might be interested in this kid."

Bridgette froze. Geoff was going to take Pinocchio to Maleficent. No. She might have loved Geoff, but there was no way the surfer girl was going to let him do this. She ran at top speed.

"Bridgette! Wait!" Cody called to her.

Bridgette didn't hear him. She jumped high, not even asking herself how she was able to jump so high and far now, summoned her trident and tried to bring it down on her ex. Geoff looked startled by this. But he moved out of the way just in time and ran for the entrance to the throat. Bridgette struggled to get her weapon free from the wood.

Cody, Noah and Lindsay jumped, high and far just like the surfer girl had, from the plank to the bridge where Bridgette was now. Finally, she pulled her trident out of the wood.

"Let's go." Bridgette said to the others fiercely. She ran to the entrance Geoff had just gone through. The others followed behind her, somewhat hesitantly.

"Don't worry Mr. Geppetto, we'll bring Pinocchio back!" Cody yelled to Geppetto as they ran down the bridge.

* * *

**Monstro - Throat**

The four teens found themselves in a tall part of Monstro. There were pink platforms all along the walls.

Waiting for them was a swarm of Shadows. Cody was about to slash at one, until Bridgette beat him to it. She slashed her trident at three Shadows, killing them. Then for the remaining four she summoned her geyser technique, then jumped into the air to finish them all off with one strike.

Cody, Lindsay and Noah just stood in awe, and fear, at the surfer girl. She just beat all of the Heartless by herself. She turned to look at her friends. Cody recoiled at her angry scowl.

"Sorry guys." she told them quietly. "I just needed to blow off some steam."

The other three shook their heads and waved off her apology. "It's okay Bridge." replied Cody.

"We totally get it." added Lindsay sadly.

"Yeah, I'd be angry too if my ex threatened a little-" Noah began, but Cody slapped him hard upside the head to shut him up. "Oww! Hey!"

Bridgette turned away and looked up toward the ceiling. The other three joined her.

"Do you think he's up there?" Bridgette asked Cody.

"Yeah. Are you guys ready to start climbing?"

They nodded. Now that they all knew high jump. It was easier to reach the platforms when they jumped to them. The problem were the Heartless that would appear every so often. Both Air Soldiers and Search Ghosts hindered their progress. Even Bridgette, with her new fierce demeanor, had a bit of trouble.

After several minutes of jumping and fighting, they had finally reached the top of the throat. There was a large hole in the ceiling.

"Let's go." Cody told his guardians. "Be careful everyone."

* * *

**Monstro - Stomach**

The area Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay stood in now was large. There was a large circular floor in the center. More of those pink platforms hung on the walls, about seven altogether, some of which were at ground level. All around them was a strange yellow liquid.

"Ugh, it smells sooo bad in here." said Lindsay, covering her nose in disgust.

"We must be in Monstro's stomach." Noah guessed correctly. "And that..." he continued, pointing at the yellow liquid. "Must be stomach acid. Fall in, and your as good as dead."

"Ewwwww!"

Cody and Bridgette were looking to one of the pink platforms. They saw Geoff kneeling down at a rather weak looking Pinocchio. When they entered the stomach, he turned to look at them.

"Let Pinocchio go, Geoff!" yelled Cody. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I can't." Geoff responded. "This puppet is special... Or at least it was. Until that Heartless took his heart."

"What!" Jiminy shouted as he hopped to where Pinocchio sat with his head tilted down. Geoff didn't stop the little insect, he was too focused on Bridgette.

"Maleficent promised us that she could bring back our world." Geoff continued, extending his hand. "Come on Bridge. Help us out. We can help restore our world together. What do you say?"

Bridgette stared at Geoff. He was proposing her to help an evil witch. Saying that they could restore their home. Just him suggesting that made her feel sick. She pointed her trident at him.

"You seriously think I would join you after everything you've done?!" she shouted furiously. "What seriously makes you think Maleficent is going to restore our world if you and Gwen help her?!"

Geoff looked livid. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a stupid walking piece of wood that doesn't even have a heart?"

Now Cody was furious. He couldn't help but butt in. "Heart or no heart, at least Pinocchio still has a conscience."

Geoff looked at the tech geek. "Conscience?" he said dangerously.

Bridgette looked at Cody with a grateful smile, then turned back to Geoff with a glare.

"Cody's right. You may not hear it right now, but I can. And it's loud and clear." Cody got into a battle position. Noah and Lindsay joined them. Bridgette got into her position. "And right now. It's telling me that you're on the wrong side!"

Over by Pinocchio, Jiminy was trying desperately to wake his friend. "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!"

Finally, the wooden boy opened his eyes, but he couldn't lift his head much. "Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." he said very weakly.

Jiminy looked as if he was going to cry. But suddenly a bright flash surrounded Pinocchio. Once it disappeared, he found that he had his strength back. He looked at Jiminy and smiled happily.

"Oh. I guess I'm okay."

Jiminy jumped up and down happily. Geoff turned to look at Pinocchio, astonished that somehow he had gotten his heart back. Then he looked back at his former contestants and former girlfriend.

"Fine. Be that way." he told Bridgette coldly. He then held his hand up behind him. Like Heather had done once, he summoned his own portal and walked through it. A second later, it disappeared.

Cody suddenly heard something from above, looking up he saw something huge falling toward them. he grabbed Bridgette and moved her out of the way just before the Parasite Cage could fall on top of them.

"Not this thing again!" complained Lindsay, getting back to her feet.

Pinocchio and Jiminy ran toward the four teens, as they gazed up at the Heartless they had failed to kill earlier.

"Pinocchio, Jiminy, go back to Geppetto!" Cody told them. "We'll handle this."

"Okay." replied Pinocchio, running out of the stomach. Cody and his guardians got into their battle positions as the huge Heartless gazed down at them.

Suddenly, the top face shot some sort of gastro acid at them, which caused them to jump out of the way onto the platforms surrounding the Parasite Cage.

"Everyone okay!" shouted Cody.

"Yeah! We're alright!" replied Noah on the other side, who looked at a hole in his shorts. "Except for my pants."

"We're gonna have to fight this thing at a distance!" Cody ordered. "Lindsay, if it attacks you, use reflect! Noah, use all the spells you can! Bridgette, keep using aquaspheres! If you find yourself in danger, jump to another platform! Did everyone get that?!"

"Yeah!" yelled the other three in response.

"Okay, go!"

They put Cody's plan into action. Cody used strike raid on the top head. Noah used his fira and thunder spells. He was also able to use a level two blizzard spell, blizzara, for the first time to great effect. Bridgette fired her water attacks at the bottom face. The Parasite Cage's back was heavily protected, so they could only attack the front.

After the barrage of long distance moves, the Heartless eventually fell, exhausted, with it's large mouth open. The teens could see a large dark sphere in it's mouth. They didn't need to ask what it was, they just immediately began to attack it. Cody and Bridgette hacked and slashed away, while Noah used fira and blizzara spells.

After all the attacks, the Parasite Cage started thrashing about in pain. A large heart came from the Heartless and floated away. Then the whole stomach area started to shake violently as the Parasite Cage fell forward and disappeared. Acid began shooting out from the walls.

"Run! Monstro's getting sick!" yelled Noah frantically. "If we can get back to the mouth and get the ship ready in time, we can get out of here!"

"Alright! back to the mouth everyone!" Cody told his guardians. They all ran out of the stomach, hurrying to get back to the mouth.

* * *

Outside, in the deep space. Monstro felt his insides going crazy. He opened his mouth wide and sneezed a powerful sneeze. After that, the whale was starting to feel better. He swam away into the colorful reaches of space.

The gummi ship was now parked in space. The teens had made it out just in time.

"Whew. That was close." breathed Cody.

"Yeah, we just made it." agreed Noah in the pilot's seat. "I thought I was gonna lose my shorts there for a minute."

"Do you think Pinocchio, Gelato and Jimmy made it out alright?" asked Lindsay, getting two of the three names wrong.

"Don't worry Lindsay, I'm sure they landed somewhere safely." Cody assured the white mage. "Maybe we'll see them again sometime."

One of the teens was really quiet. Bridgette sat away from everyone. Now that they were out of Monstro, she turned her thoughts back to Geoff. She couldn't believe that he would try to take Pinocchio to that evil witch, Maleficent. She should be shocked, but she wasn't. After he shot Cody, he could no longer be the man she had once fell in love with. The love she once had for him died inside the stomach of that whale.

Cody had noticed Bridgette's sad face, he put a hand on her shoulder. He thought she would shake him off, or at least ask him to leave her alone for a bit. But she turned to him with a look of misery. Cody sat down next to her.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bridgette?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded, tears starting to form. "Yeah, yeah I'll be alright. Thank you."

Cody nodded. He felt that she needed some time alone. He was about to get up, when he felt a hand gently grab his hand. He looked to see Bridgette looking at him, tears now falling down her face.

"Wait. You don't have to leave." she muttered gently. Cody nodded and sat back down.

"How... how did you deal with the whole Gwen thing so quickly?" she asked him bracingly.

Cody didn't know how to answer that. He honestly hadn't forgotten about what Gwen did to him. But he felt obligated to cheer his friend up, since she was having a much worse time about Geoff than he was with Gwen, considering that they had once loved each other so much.

"I haven't dealt with it." he finally answered. "Not fully anyway. I liked her a lot. When she slapped me, and rejected me, my heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces." Cody raised his head to see Bridgette looking at him attentively. "The fact that she likes a criminal more than me, it was more than I could stand."

"But, then I had an epiphany." the tech geek continued. "I looked back on all the times I tried to talk to her, and she shunned me. I realized that I wasn't at fault, she was. She had the problem with me. I don't know why, but she did." Cody held Bridgette's hand as he looked at her. "Anyway, that's how I dealt with it."

Bridgette had listened to his every word. Then Cody added fiercely "As for Geoff, you shouldn't listen to him. You didn't push him away. You did everything to try to find him. He just met the wrong person before you could. Once again, it's not you're problem. It's his. He's an idiot for letting a girl like you go."

The tears poured down Bridgette's face as she listened to the keyblade master. His last sentences made her feel vindicated. Then she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and cried into his shoulder. He just held her in response. They stayed like that for a while.

Noah had been flying the ship. He and Lindsay had heard what Bridgette and Cody were talking about. He couldn't believe that he was admitting this, but he felt very bad for the both of them. _"Huh, I guess I have a heart in my body after all."_

He hadn't been flying ten minutes, when he noticed a new world in the distance. Monstro had sneezed them into a good spot it seems.

"Hey guys, we're here." he told Cody and Bridgette, who broke apart and looked at the rather sandy-looking world. Noah set their course for this new place.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the Monstro arc. Does anyone else feel as bad for Bridgette as I do. I almost wanted to cry when writing the last section. I felt the same way when writing about Cody and Gwen's part in chapter 16. Anyway, enough of my feelings, for those of you worried about Pinocchio, Jiminy and Geppetto, don't be. This won't be the last time you see them. And how about our heroes? Bridgette learns a new move (I forgot to put that in the post note of the last chapter, my bad) and Noah learned Blizzara. And they all learned the High Jump ability. They're getting pretty strong. And considering how the rest of the story's gonna be, that's a good thing.**

**Well, leave a review to let me know how I did. And I hope everyone who read liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19 - A Day in Agrabah

**Whoooo. This was a long one! Hey guys, TDDolphin21 here to present the Agrabah chapters of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. Man, these chapters were kinda exhausting to write. I usually do two chapters for the Disney worlds, but since Agrabah takes a bit, and all of it is pretty important, I had no choice but to write Agrabah in three chapters. But anyway, what matters is that I was able to complete the arc. So sit back relax, and prepare to be amazed! hahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - A Day in Agrabah**

* * *

**Agrabah - Main Street**

On the world that Cody and the others were travelling to right now, two sinister sorcerers were walking in the marketplace. They looked as if they were searching for something, or someone.

"And the keyhole?" Maleficent asked the other sorcerer.

"The Heartless are searching for it now." replied Jafar rather impatiently. "I'm certain we'll find it soon enough."

They heard footsteps coming from their right. They turned and saw a teenaged girl walking toward them. She had short, brown hair, a hispanic complexion, and wore a sleeveless, purple tightsuit.

"Have you found any sign of the keyhole?" Maleficent asked the girl, as she stopped in front of the sorcerer.

"No." replied Courtney. "It's not anywhere in this town."

Jafar and Maleficent looked to each other, then Jafar proclaimed "Well then, that just leaves..."

Suddenly they all heard a loud squawking. A red parrot was flying down toward the evil man. The bird landed on his left shoulder.

"Jafar!" said Iago. Courtney cringed at the parrot's loud, obnoxious, and annoying voice. "I've looked everywhere for Jasmine."

"Uggh! Could you're bird talk a little quieter?!" snapped the C.I.T. "It's voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

The two turned to look at the teen. Iago glared at Courtney, while Jafar actually smirked in amusement. The bird continued. "Anyway Jafar, she's disappeared like magic."

Jafar grunted in displeasure. "The girl is more trouble than she's worth."

Maleficent glared at the sorcerer. "You said you had things under control." she stated darkly. Courtney looked from one evil sorcerer to the other.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in." Jafar reassured. Then he looked at Maleficent rather curiously. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours once we find the keyhole."

There was a pause, then Maleficent answered. "We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her." said Jafar. He turned to look at Courtney, then four Heartless appeared beside the type A. They wore blue arabian suits. Their large turbans and masks hid their faces. They carried long, sharp swords. "Find Jasmine, and bring her to me at once."

"Whatever." answered Courtney impatiently. She stepped into a dark portal and disappeared, as the Heartless ran off with Iago.

"That boy Duncan was right about that one." Jafar told Maleficent with a smirk. "She is very serious about everything, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." replied Maleficent. Jafar began to walk away, then she told him seriously "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless."

Jafar stopped and laughed evilly. "You're concern is touching, but hardly necessary." he answered without looking at her.

Maleficent looked at her partner darkly. The two of them were unaware that they were being watched by someone hidden in one of the stands. the girl ducked her head in cover as Jafar finally walked out of the market. She held her hand to her mouth, looking frightened.

* * *

**Agrabah - Plaza**

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah had finally arrived in Agrabah. They found themselves at a town that looked like something out of medievel Arabia, or maybe Persia. The buildings were made of stone. There were stands that looked like they were used to sell various merchandise all around them, as well as pots and a couple of crates stacked in the corner.

"What kind of world is this?" wondered Cody aloud.

Before any of his friends could answer, a group of Heartless appeared. There were a couple of Shadows, as well as another, new kind. They sort of reminded Cody of the Fighters from Middleton, except these ones wore turbans, and carried old looking simitars.

The four teenagers immediately summoned their weapons and began fighting the Heartless. Bridgette shot the two Shadows into the air with her geyser, then slashed them with her trident. Cody fought one of the Bandits. It would block a couple of his strikes, but Cody was able to finish it off after seven or eight hits.

Noah fought another one of the Bandits. This one swung it's sword around wildly while running at the cynic bookworm. But Noah was able to stop it by using a blizzara spell, followed by a thunder attack. The last Heartless flipped through the air, trying to slice Lindsay, but she just summoned her reflect spell to block it. Bridgette followed up by slashing at the Bandit. It burst into a dark mist after several hits. They had won the battle.

"Wow. Not even here a minute and already we had to fight Heartless." groaned Noah, making his book disappear.

"Yeah. that's not a good oman." said Cody. "It's a good thing we're on the job."

"That's not really what I mean't."

Bridgette chuckled at Noah's laziness. "Cody's right though, it would be a good idea to get rid of the Heartless while we're here."

Cody looked at Bridgette. He felt a little relieved. Ever since their talk on the gummi ship, her spirits had lifted considerably. He was happy for her, it seemed like he was able to cheer her up after all.

"Look at all the shops!" Lindsay gasped excitedly. "What are we waiting for, lets go shopping." Her friends stared at her. "I mean, let's look around."

Cody and Bridgette smiled at the shopaholic white mage. She couldn't have said it better. They looked at each other and smiled excitedly. Sure they had to fight the Heartless, but what was wrong with a little exploring. The familiar sense of adventure had kicked in once again.

* * *

**Agrabah - Main Street**

The next area was even larger than the plaza. There were more stands all around the place, some of which had different colored plates in front of them. There were two more doors here. One went to the north, while the other was to their left. Cody thought it was quiet here. A little too quiet.

Something was wrong. A town like this should have a lot of people around, but there was no one. He turned to look at his guardians.

"Hey, have you guys noticed?"

"That there aren't any people around?" replied Bridgette nervously. "Yeah, and that worries me."

"Does this mean we can't go shopping?" asked Lindsay. The other three frowned at her. "What?"

Suddenly, another group of Bandits appeared. Cody started slashing at one of them. Noah fought three at once, using fira, blizzara and thunder spells. Bridgette used aquasheres on one that defeated it instantly.

Then one of the Heartless threw its sword at Cody, who was able to dodge it. Then the sword swung like a boomerang back at him. The tech geek dodged again. Then he ran at the Bandit and attacked it while it was unarmed. Once it was destroyed, the sword vanished alongside it.

Lindsay backed up by a couple of pots. Suddenly, said pots sprouted legs, like the barrel spiders, and charged at the blonde. She turned around and screamed as the pot spiders closed in on her. Noah saved her by destroying the pots with blizzara. There was one Bandit left now. Bridgette slashed at it with her trident and defeated it.

Cody caught his breath before saying "Oh man, this town is full of Heartless."

"Yeah, what are they all doing here?" wondered Lindsay curiously.

"Maybe... maybe someone sent them here." Bridgette guessed. "Someone like..."

"Maleficent!" they all shouted aloud.

So Maleficent might actually be here. And if she's here, than that meant one of their friends might be with her. Before they could any deeper into this revelation, Bridgette noticed Noah looking down the alley.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

"I... I think I saw someone down there." he answered, pointing to the smaller door.

They all looked down the alley where Noah pointed. It looked completely empty, and they couldn't see anyone down there.

"Let's go have a look." said Cody, walking toward the alley with his guardians following close behind.

* * *

There wasn't anything special in it. Just some crates stacked on top of each other. And a couple pots in the corners. They couldn't see anybody though.

"Huh, I guess it was a mirage." grumbled Noah. "This being a desert and all."

But then they heard a female voice ask "Who's there, hello."

The four teens looked around for the person who spoke. Then a girl about their age, maybe a couple years older, emerged from behind some of the crates. She had long back hair, that was in a ponytail, tanned skin, and wore a croptop that exposed her belly and baggy pants, both were the color of aqua. Cody and Noah blushed, this girl was really beautiful.

Bridgette rolled her eyes at the two boys, then addressed the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." she answered. "Who are you?"

Cody snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm Cody." the tech geek answered. "This is Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay."

"So, uh..." Noah stammered. "If you're father is the sultan, then I guess that makes you a princess."

"Yes." replied Jasmine. "Unfortunately, my father has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

"Jafar? Who's he?" asked Lindsay.

"You haven't heard of him?" stated Jasmine in disbelief. The four junior heroes shook their heads in response. "He's the royal Vizier. He somehow gained evil powers and used them to seize Agrabah."

Cody looked at the others. They were thinking the same thing he was. It must have beeen Jafar who was responsible for all the Heartless in Agrabah.

"All of the townspeople have already fled the city." Jasmine continued. "He's desperately looking something. Something he calls "the keyhole"."

The teens looked confused. Jafar was looking for this world's keyhole? Why. Then they remembered what Izzy told them back in Traverse Town about the Heartless entering the worlds through their keyholes. But that didn't tell them why Jafar was looking for it.

"Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you?" wondered Cody.

"We were hiding in the city, but he left a while ago to take care of something..." answered Jasmine. Then she held her chest and looked down sadly. "Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

Suddenly Bridgette felt a presence near them. She didn't know how, but she just knew. And it was a dark presence. One that she felt once before.

Then a menacing voice said "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?"

Everyone looked up on top of the building next to them, and saw a man in a dark robe, with a black turban and carrying a long, golden staff with a cobra head on top. But the teens eyes went wide when they saw the girl standing next to him.

"Courtney?!" gasped Cody. "What are you doing here?"

Courtney didn't answer, she just gazed down at her former reality show contestants with an indifferent look. Jafar however, was looking at the princess with a smirk.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess." he hissed. "These little rats won't do, you see."

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay ran in front of Jasmine to protect her. Cody summoned his keyblade. "Jasmine, run!" he told the princess. She nodded and ran out of the alley. Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah summoned their weapons as well. Jafar smirked as he gazed down at Cody.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key."

Then about six Bandits appeared in the alleyway. The teens turned their attention to them, while Jafar took the opportunity to leave through the door to his right. Courtney looked at Cody and the others for a moment before following the vizier.

"Wait, Courtney. Don't go?" Bridgette pleaded with her former friend. But the former C.I.T. didn't turn around as she left the alley.

Once the two had entered the plaza, Jafar turned to his teenaged servent. "I'm surprised you did not say anything. They were friends of yours once, were they not?"

Courtney responded by crossing her arms and glaring at the sorcerer. "They were never my friends, they were fellow competitors in a game we all competed in. Nothing more."

Jafar smirked again. "Excellent. Very well then, search for the keyhole outside of Agrabah. I will continue searching for the princess."

"All right." Courtney replied. She disappeared into a portal that she had summoned.

* * *

It took several minutes, but Cody's group was able to defeat all of the Heartless. They stood there trying to catch their breath. That hadn't been in Agrabah an hour and already they had defeated so many Heartless. They had never felt so exhausted.

"Heal." cried Lindsay. Instantly, Cody felt his exhaustion disappear. Bridgette and Noah felt the same thing. They all looked at Lindsay.

"Thanks Lindsay." said Bridgette.

"Oh, no problem." replied Lindsay.

Noah crossed his arms. "So now we have multiple problems. Fighting the Heartless, protecting Jasmine, that Jafar guy, and now..."

"Courtney." Bridgette sadly finished for him. What was her former friend thinking. She had been thinking that question in her head ever since they had found their friends at Disney Castle.

"Well, first things first. We need to find Jasmine before Jafar does." said Cody, running back into main street. The other three followed him. Once they got back, Cody turned to them. "We'll look around here first."

They nodded, and proceeded to split up and look all around the area. Noah opened a couple of doors, peered inside, then shut the doors when he couldn't see anyone. Bridgette searched behind the merchandise stands, while Lindsay looked inside the large pots. Cody searched the edge of the street. Then he found a pole in the door of a building. He wondered where it led to.

So he decided to climb it to find out. He called out to the others, who came over to where he was. They looked at the pole with curiosity as well.

"Maybe this is Agrabah's Fire Department." suggested Lindsay.

Bridgette chuckled. "Maybe, let's find out."

* * *

**Agrabah - House**

They had climbed the pole and found themselves in a small room. It looked pretty shabby. There was large hole in the wall that they could see the streets from. Then they looked over and saw a strange sight.

Something flat was flailing on the ground. There was a large cabinet on top of it. Looking closer the teens noticed that it was large, purple carpet. A magic carpet.

"Uh oh." exclaimed Cody, going over to the carpet and kneeling down at it. Then he looked at the cabinet on top of it. "Noah, help me out with this."

Noah came over and helped Cody move the piece of furniture off of the magic carpet. Once freed, the carpet began to fly around the room quickly. Then it landed in front of Cody and Noah and extended its tuft.

Guessing that the carpet wanted to shake their hands, Cody took the tuft and shook it. "Um... you're welcome." The magic carpet shook Noah's hand next, who had his eyebrow raised. Then it glided over to the girls and shook their hands also.

Then the magic carpet flew over toward the hole in the wall. It stopped and motioned for the teens to follow it, then it flew out of the house and disappeared.

"What was that about?" wondered the black mage.

"I don't know." replied Bridgette, looking out of the hole to find the magic carpet. "But I think it was heading for the desert."

They all turned to the keyblade master. "Should we follow it?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah, it may be important." answered Cody. Then he added rather excitedly. "Besides, I kinda want to ride it." His guardians raised their eyebrows at him. "What? It could be fun."

Bridgette giggled, while Noah rolled his eyes. Cody led them out of the house and they headed for the desert.

* * *

**Agrabah - Desert**

Cody's group had found the magic carpet waiting for them about a mile from the city. The carpet spread itself out in midair, allowing the teens to climb on. Cody was excited to fly on this magic carpet.

The carpet had taken them so far away, that it was night by the time they landed. It had taken the teens to a rather small canyon in the middle of the desert.

"Huh. I don't see anything important around here." grumbled Noah.

"I do!" shouted Lindsay, pointing to the center of the canyon.

Everyone looked where she was pointing and saw sand sinking into the ground. More importantly, there was a man trapped in the sinkhole, struggling to free himself from it. He was a distance away, so the teens couldn't see his appearence.

"Someone's in that sinkhole!" gasped Bridgette. "We need to help him."

Cody ran toward the sinkhole with the other three right behind him. Before they could reach the man however, a group of Bandits burst from the sand and began attacking them. Cody struck one of them down after a few hits. Noah used fira on another, while Bridgette hacked and slashed away on a third one.

After those Heartless were defeated, another group appeared from the sand. The teens fought these ones off as well, though the fatigue had begun to set in again. Lindsay healed all of them. Cody walked over to the man in the sinkhole.

He was about to pull him out when he heard Bridgette yell "Not again!" Turning around Cody saw that they were surrounded by Bandits.

Suddenly, The boy emerged from the sinkhole. Turning around, Cody noticed that this guy looked a little older than him. He had tanned skin and black hair, and wore a fez on his head, as well as a purple vest and white, baggy pants. The boy looked around at all of the enemies, then he took something out of his pocket. It was a shiny, golden lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" shouted Aladdin, while rubbing the lamp. Suddenly, blue smoke shot from the lamp, out came a strange, blue-skinned man with a black ponytail, black goatee and a large chin. He wore gold bracelets on both arms and earrings on both ears. he screamed excitedly once he emerged from his lamp.

The teens looked at the pair in awe. From the boy, to the blue man, and to little monkey that they hadn't noticed before. Putting two and two together, they guessed that this man had to be a genie. And Aladdin had to be his master.

"Wish number one, coming right up!" said the genie in a loud, booming and energetic voice. He snapped his fingers, and all of the Heartless disappeared instantly.

"Whooooa." said all four teenagers in awed unison.

* * *

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had just left the canyon, and were now standing in the middle of the desert with the boy and monkey. After introducing themselves, they found out that the boy's name was Aladdin, and the monkey's was Abu.

"I see." said Aladdin, chuckling a bit. "Thanks Cody. And you too Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah. It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise." said Noah dryly.

"So, Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" asked Bridgette curiously.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure." replied Aladdin with a smirk. "Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders."

Then the magic carpet flew down and landed where they were. Aladdin continued "I found that magic carpet there," then he took out the golden lamp, "and this lamp."

"Ooooh, that lamp looks different. Does it light up?" Lindsay asked the boy. Noah smacked his forehead, while Bridgette and Cody laughed.

"It's not that kind of lamp, Lindsay." chuckled Cody.

"Oh... then what kind of lamp is it?"

"Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-" Aladdin answered, however he was interrupted by the genie.

"Please, kid, leave the intros to the professional." said Genie energetically, and swiftly. "The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Then he rubbed his own lamp, and emerged from it again in demonstration. "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted."

Then he flew over to Aladdin. "Today's winner is..." he shot his own confettie off on Aladdin. "Aladdin! Congratulations." Genie then shook Aladdin's whole arm.

The four teens just stood in awe at Genie's introduction. This genie sure was full of energy.

"This guy's about as wild as Izzy." Noah told Bridgette quietly, who chuckled. Cody was staring at Genie.

"Any wish?" asked Cody.

"Patience my friend." replied Genie, putting his large hand up. Then he spun around and said "Any three wishes!" Now there were three Genies, then the other two disappeared as he said "A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split." Genie vanished again, only to reappear by Cody's group.

"Our lucky winner made his first wish-" he told them, then he leaned down to Cody and Bridgette. "and let me tell you, what a doozy of a wish that was-" Then he appeared with another clone. "so he has two left." Both Genies disappeared and he reappeared by Aladdin.

"So master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" Genie asked Aladdin, shining his own spotlight on his new master.

"Hmm," thought Aladdin, then asked confidently "how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"

"Ooooh! Money! Royalty! Fame!" yelled Genie loudly and proudly. "Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servents and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver in thirty minutes or less, or your meal's free." Then he grabbed Aladdin by the shoulder. "Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

Aladdin waved his arms and chuckled. "No, thanks." Then he looked a bit serious. "I think I'll put that wish on hold till we reach Agrabah."

"Sooo, why do want to wish to be a prince?" asked Lindsay.

Aladdin looked a bit bashful. "Well, you see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine." he answered in a lovestruck voice, then he continued in a meloncholly one. "But she's a princess, and I'm..." he hung his head. "Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."

Cody frowned. He knew how Aladdin felt. The whole time he was in love with Gwen, he had had thoughts like that. But then realization of what he said hit him.

"Uh oh. Princess Jasmine?" Cody asked Aladdin. "She's in trouble Aladdin!"

Aladdin perked up and now looked worried. "What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!"

* * *

It was a tight fit, but Aladdin and Cody's group were all able to fit on the flying carpet. It was daylight now, and they were almost back in Agrabah. Genie was flying next to them.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" said Genie happily, flying around them. Cody smiled at the genie.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh Genie?" he asked the magical being.

"Comes with the job." Genie answered the tech geek sadly. "Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew into them, causing Cody to move a bit. He put his hand down to stop his fall. But his hand fell on top of someone else's hand. He looked and saw Bridgette looking at him. Cody's hand had fallen on her's. They were both blushing, and gazing at each other for a few minutes.

Then Cody slowly took his hand off of Bridgette's hand. "Umm...S-Sorry Bridgette." he stuttered stupidly, still red in the face.

He looked at her again. She turned away sadly. Was it his imagination or did she look disappointed? No, it couldn't be, he reasoned.

But, the way she was looking at him. he had never had a girl look at him like that before. It looked, almost affectionate to him. He shook his head again, no it couldn't have been.

Little did he know, Bridgette was also thinking of the situation. Though it had been an accident, she kind of liked Cody's hand on her's. After he had comforted her on the gummi ship, she felt very comfortable around Cody. She didn't know how to explain it.

While the two teens were thinking of that moment, Aladdin turned to Genie. "Say Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie looked at his master with shining eyes. "You'd do that?"

"Genie, it's a promise." Aladdin replied. "After we help Jasmine."

* * *

**Ooooo! Do i smell romance? hahaha. Anyway, how'd I do? I hope I did a good job with the Bridgette and Cody moment. But what now? Cody and the others have met the main characters of Aladdin, and Courtney is helping Jafar search for Jasmine. What's gonna happen next? Find out next time. Feel free to review and let me know how I did.**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Cave of Wonders

**Chapter 20 - The Cave of Wonders**

* * *

**Agrabah - Plaza**

Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Aladdin had finally made it back to Agrabah, and immediately Heartless appeared before them. There were Bandits, as well as Yellow Operas. Cody made short work of the operas, while Bridgette and Noah attacked the Bandits.

Lindsay summoned her reflect shield when one of the Bandits began spinning while swinging it's sword. Aladdin followed up by killing it with his own simitar sword. Cody used strike raid on the last Heartless, which allowed Noah to use Fira to finish it off.

"What are these things?" asked Aladdin, putting his sword in his belt.

"Heartless." answered Cody. "They go around attacking people and trying to steal their hearts."

"Sounds like you guys have faced these things before."

"Yeah, a bit." replied Noah.

Aladdin chuckled. "So, why's Jasmine in trouble?" he asked, more seriously as they walked toward the main street.

"Someone named Jamar is after her for some reason." said Lindsay.

"Wait!" gasped Aladdin, who stopped just at the entrance to the next area. "Do you mean Jafar?"

"Yeah, you'll have to forgive Lindsay. She gets names wrong all the time." said Noah with a smirk. The white mage glared at the black mage.

"If Jafar is after Jasmine, than there's only one place they could be. And that's the palace!"

"Do you know how to get there?" Bridgette asked Aladdin. He nodded in response.

Yeah, just follow me guys." Aladdin then ran straight, while Cody and his three guardians followed.

* * *

**Agrabah - Main Street**

The four teens and Aladdin made it to Main Street. Waiting for them was a small group of Green Requiems, as well as a Large Body. This Large Body however was different, It wore an orange vest, as well as a turban on it's head.

The Fat Bandit waddled toward Cody and the others. it tried swatting at them, but Cody dodged the attacks and tried to get behind it. The Heartless faced Aladdin, while Noah and Bridgette defeated the Green Requiems before they could begin to heal the Fat Bandit. Cody began slashing at the large Heartless while it's attention was focused on the others.

Suddenly, it began to take a deep breath. Not knowing what was going to happen, the keyblade master continued striking it's back. Then the Fat Bandit turned a hundred and eighty degrees, very quickly, and blew fire from it's mouth. Cody had just avoided the blast in time.

Aladdin took the oppurtunity and slashed his sword wildly at the creature's back, which eventually killed the Heartless.

Cody brushed the soot off his pants, then he addressed Aladdin. "Whew, thanks man. Another second and I would've been cooked."

"No problem Cody." replied Aladdin with a nod. "Come on, the palace is just up ahead."

Aladdin, Cody and his three guardians ran foward to the next area. Hoping that Jasmine might still be safe.

* * *

**Agrabah - Palace Gates**

Unfortunately, once they reached the palace gates, they saw Jafar standing right in front of them, along with Jasmine. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay got into their battle positions as Jafar turned to face them.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy?" Jafar said harshly to Aladdin. "Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."

Aladdin looked to the one he loved. "Jasmine!"

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." said Jasmine sadly. She tried to take a step, but Jafar held his hand out to prevent her from going any farther.

Cody started thinking. They needed to help Jasmine, but how? Luckily for him, Aladdin had already come up with a plan. He held Genie's lamp behind him and stroked it.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" he whispered, so as not to alert Jafar.

Jafar suddenly heard something behind him. He turned, and to his utter shock, he saw a blue genie lift Jasmine into the air, out of his reach.

"One wish left!" said Genie. "You're making this really easy, you know."

Unknown to Aladdin, Iago had snuck up behind him and snatched the lamp out of his hand and carried it in his claws to Jafar, who laughed evilly as his bird drew closer.

"So sorry, boy." he jeered, as Iago dropped the lamp in his hand. "I'm afraid your second wish has been denied."

Genie's face fell. Now that Aladdin was no longer in possession of the lamp, he was no longer Genie's master. Now he was forced to serve Jafar.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said sadly, dropping Jasmine and disappearing back into his lamp.

Jasmine was about to fall to the ground when a dark portal appeared. Courtney dashed from it and was able to catch Jasmine just in time.

"Courtney!" yelled Bridgette. Courtney ignored her and turned to Jafar.

"Jafar, I've found out where the keyhole is." she told the evil sorcerer. "It's somewhere in the Cave of Wonders."

"Ah, excellent. Well done Courtney." said Jafar. He turned to look at Aladdin and Cody. "And now, I bid you all farewell."

Jafar disappeared, along with Courtney and Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted, running to the spot where the trio disappeared.

Suddenly, they all heard an evil laughter, Jafar's laughter, echoing all throughout the area they were in.

"They said that they were going to the Cave of Wonders, right?" Noah asked Aladdin.

"Yeah, we need to go back to the desert!" stated Aladdin. "Follow me guys, I know where the cave is!"

As they all ran back to the desert. Bridgette caught up with Cody. "Do you think Jasmine will be okay?"

"I don't know." replied the tech geek. "Remember what Heather said? she was looking for princesses. If she and Jafar are working together, then he's looking for princesses for some reason also."

"Yeah, and considering how Jafar reeks of darkness, he won't be an easy person to beat."

"Especially now that he has control over Genie." added Noah, who had caught up with the two of them.

"We need to hurry to the Cave of Wonders." said Cody urgently. "We need to save Jasmine and Genie."

* * *

**Agrabah - Desert**

Cody's group and Aladdin had taken Carpet back to the desert. They flew for a while and found themselves back at the canyon where Cody had found Aladdin.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay looked around. They couldn't see an opening in the rocky walls, or anything that looked like it would lead to a cave.

"Umm... You sure this is the right place, Aladdin?" Cody asked uncertainly.

"Yes." replied Aladdin who walked toward a large dune at the end of the canyon. Cody and the others followed him. They all stopped just in front of the dune. "Watch."

The four teens watched the dune. Suddenly the ground began to tremble. Then something huge rose out of the sand where the dune was. Sand was spraying all around the place. So much so that Cody and Bridgette covered their eyes. A minute later the ground stopped shaking, and the sand clouds had gone.

"Woooow." exclaimed Lindsay in awe. Cody and Bridgette uncovered their eyes and their mouths fell open at what they saw.

It was an enormous head. The appearence of it was sandy, like it had somehow been carved out of sand. It was in the shape of a tiger's head. The mouth was open wide, and a light shone from the inside. There were large sharp teeth in the mouth.

"What in the world?" gasped an awed Bridgette.

"This is the entrance to the Cave of Wonders." said Aladdin, he turned and chuckled at the faces of his new friends. "Not really what you were expecting, huh?"

"Not really." replied Noah, still wide eyed.

The shock of seeing this unexpected entrance was wearing off. They had found the Cave of Wonders, now they had to find Jafar and rescue Jasmine, Genie and Courtney.

"Let's go." said Cody. He walked toward the tiger head, with Aladdin, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay right behind him.

* * *

**Agrabah - Cave of Wonders**

They had entered the tiger's mouth and had walked down a set of stone stairs into the first room that they were now in. It looked like something out of ancient Egypt to Cody. The stone walls and floor were red. There were pillars all around them. There were torches on the walls, as well a pair of large stone torches to their right.

"Whoa, this looks more like a temple than a cave." said Bridgette looking around at the cave.

"It's like we just walked into an egyptian pyramid." added Noah.

"What do you mean by egyptian?" asked Aladdin curiously.

"Uh, nothing." replied Cody hastily, changing the subject. "So the keyhole is here somewhere. Do you know where it could be Aladdin?"

Aladdin shook his head. "I haven't seen anything like a keyhole anywhere in here." The teens sighed.

"Well, maybe it's at the very end of the cave." said Lindsay. Everyone turned to her. "Yeah, like in the movies. The thing a person's looking for is always at the end of the cave."

Everyone looked at each other. Lindsay had a point. Even though this wasn't a movie, but real life, it was a start. Noah gazed at Lindsay and smirked.

"Have you been getting smarter on this adventure, Lindsay?"

Lindsay put a finger to her mouth. Before she could even think about that, a group of Air Soldiers appeared. One of them charged at Cody and tried to smack him with both claws. But Cody dodged and summoned his keyblade and used his counter to swat the Heartless away. He followed up with three more hits and defeated it.

Aladdin killed another one, while another Air Soldier flipped toward Bridgette and brought it's foot down on her. After a couple seconds of pain, the surfer girl used her geyser, and then started slashing at the stunned Heartless.

Lindsay healed Noah, who had been getting pummeled by two Air Soldiers. After he felt his injuries go away, he used a thunder spell that stunned the enemies. Lindsay started hitting one, while Noah used Fira on the other one. Both Heartless burst into black mist. The junior heroes and Aladdin had won the battle.

Cody exhaled. "Whew, that was quite a workout." he said with a smile.

"Well, let's keep going." said Aladdin urgently. "We need to save Jasmine. And Genie."

"And hopefully Courtney." added Bridgette sadly. Aladdin turned to the teens.

"Do you know that one girl?" he asked them curiously.

"Yeah, her name is Courtney." answered Lindsay.

"She's a friend of ours." added Cody. "But we don't know why she's working with the Heartless and Jafar."

Aladdin looked at the teens sympathetically. "Sorry guys."

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah shook off Aladdin's apology. It wasn't his fault that Courtney had gone over to the dark side. They all walked down to the door on the other side of the large room.

They had made it halfway, when they heard something heavy fall to the ground behind them. They all turned and saw a large boulder rolling toward them fast.

"Uh oh. Run!" yelled Aladdin. They all ran. Right before the boulder could crush them, they jumped onto a flat floor where the boulder couldn't get them. It rolled off the floor and fell into the dark abyss.

They all panted from having to run so quickly. Noah was holding a stitch in his side. Lindsay and Bridgette leaned against the wall. Cody and Aladdin were bent forward holding their knees.

"Oh yeah..." panted Aladdin. "Watch out for those... the cave is... full of traps..."

"Thanks... for the warning." grumbled Noah, panting in a slightly high-pitched voice.

After everyone had caught their breath. They continued into the next room.

* * *

**Agrabah - Hall**

The chamber that they walked into was even larger than the first, though it wasn't much different, apart for the room looking like a maze. There were platforms that they could jump onto, as well as more pillars and a more stone torches.

A group of Shadows appeared once they got to one of the platforms. Cody and Aladdin made short work of them, even if they had somehow gotten a little stronger. Then a group of Bandits showed up. Bridgette used her Aquaspheres technique to take two of them out, while Noah shot some Fira and Blizzara spells at another. Lindsay reflected the last one's attack, while Cody followed up with three attacks.

"Man, there's a lot of Heartless in here." said Cody, making his keyblade disappear.

"It's because of Jafar." stated Bridgette. "We must be getting closer."

"Come on guys. Let's keep going." Aladdin told the teens.

They walked on. After a minute, Aladdin held his hand out to stop them. A boulder had fallen onto the stone gutter in front of them and rolled away into the pit next to them. Aladdin started walking again, and Cody and his guardians followed.

Eventually, they came to wooden ramp next to a stone wall. There were weird carvings on it in the shape of faces. The ramp was hanging over the large, dark pit.

"Alright, watch your step." warned Aladdin, as he crossed the Bridge and reached the other side.

Noah and Lindsay followed next. Then Cody and Bridgette walked along it. However, while those two were walking the eyes of the carvings had glowed yellow. Bridgette turned to look as the mouths began opening. Cody had crossed. He turned back and saw Bridgette looking at one of the carvings.

"Bridgette, look out!" Aladdin shouted.

Bridgette froze, but Cody had run back to her and brought her to the ground right before a powerful blast of water could knock her into the abyss below her. After several seconds, the water had stopped shooting, and the faces' mouths had closed.

Cody and Bridgette were on the ground. In a rather awkward position. Bridgette was laying on the ramp, with Cody on top of her. Their faces were within kissing distance as they looked into each others eyes. Both were blushing like crazy.

Cody noticed Bridgette's eyes. He knew that she had green eyes, but he never noticed just how beautiful they looked until now. Was it just him, or was she gazing at him the same way she was earlier after they found Aladdin?

"A-A-Are you okay, Bridge?" stuttered Cody like an idiot.

"Y-Yes, thank you." stammered Bridgette nervously, turning even redder. "Umm. Y-You can get up now, Cody.

Realization finally hit Cody, and he got off of her quickly. Bridgette got to her feet as well. The two teens stared at each other.

Bridgette looked at the tech geek like she had seen him for the first time. She had to admit that in that awkward position, Cody actually looked pretty good. Suddenly, she was starting to feel things she had never felt for the keyblade master before. She didn't know what though.

"Ahem!" Cody and Bridgette snapped out of their thoughts and turned to see Lindsay, Noah and Aladdin smirking at them.

"You guys all right?" Aladdin asked them rather impishly. Bridgette and Cody walked toward them.

"Yeah, we're okay! Why?!" Cody asked in a rather shifty voice.

Noah's smirk grew. "Oh. No reason. Come on let's keep going."

He and Aladdin walked on. Cody and Bridgette looked at Lindsay, who giggled and followed after the other two. The tech geek and the surfer girl gazed at each other one more time, and followed awkwardly behind.

* * *

**Agrabah - Lamp Chamber**

Meanwhile, at the end of the Cave of Wonders. An evil sorcerer was standing in the center of the lamp chamber. A teenaged girl stood behind him, while an unconscious princess layed at his feet. A genie was sulking with his head down.

The chamber was rather large. The walls were made of red stone. There were two platforms on the sides, as well as a third one, that was larger than the other two, sitting across from the entrance. There was a small dais in the center that was surrounded by a pool of water. Close to the ceiling were four ape statues that held different colored jewels in their hands.

Courtney had her arms crossed, waiting impatiently for the sorcerer to do something. Jafar gazed down at Princes Jasmine, then he turned his attention back to the sad Genie.

He banged his staff impatiently as he took out the lamp. "My first wish Genie!" ordered Jafar excitedly. "Show me the keyhole!"

Genie tilted his head even further. He raised it and glared at his new master. But he had no choice but to grant Jafar's wish. He snapped his fingers.

A wall in the rock broke apart to reveal a hidden alter. In this alter was an enormous keyhole shape that was carved into it. And in this shape, was a large keyhole.

Courtney gazed in awe at the keyhole that the genie just made appear out of nowhere. Jafar however, just looked at the keyhole and laughed triumphantly.

* * *

**So, how was that? I know it was shorter compared to the last one, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Also, I'm sorry for not including that one boss battle at the palace gates, i was just never really a fan of it. And yet another CodyXBridgette moment at the end. 'sighs' I love that crack pairing. Seriously though I hope I'm doing good with that. I've never written romances before. Next up is the third and final part of Agrabah. Check it out. And let me know how I did with this one.**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Princesses of Heart

**Here we go! We've finally reached the end of the Agrabah arc. I'm not going to waste any time, so let's just dive right in shall we? TDDolphin21 is proud to present, Chapter 21.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - The Princesses of Heart**

* * *

**Agrabah - Treasure Chamber**

It took a while to reach the treasure chamber. The closer Cody's group got to this room, they would be stopped by Heartless. Not only that, but they had to go through at least three or four more chambers, each of which were filled with enemies and booby traps.

The last chamber before this one had nothing but Fat Bandits in it. So it was pretty tough to get past them. Cody thought that fighting just one was tough, but fighting three more at the same time was nothing short of stressful. The Heartless would shoot off blasts of fire in multiple directions, so it would be difficult for him, Aladdin, or any of the them to get behind one.

But, through better or worse, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay stood in a chamber that was filled with gold trinkets, vases, coins and bars. There were jewels all around the place. Mounds of rubies, sapphires and emeralds could be found within all the gold. The four teens just stood, practically drooling over all the treasure.

"Wooow." whispered Bridgette, wide eyed. "Look at all of this treasure."

Noah smirked and leaned toward Cody. "Dude, how much of this do you think amounts to a million dollars?"

Cody chuckled, while staring stupidly at all the gold. "Probably just one of those rubies, or just a handful of the gold."

"My daddy probably doesn't even have half of the money that all this treasure is worth." said Lindsay quietly.

Aladdin had continued walking further into the room. He had already seen this room before, so he wasn't all that fazed by the gold. Then he noticed that his new friends weren't with him. Aladdin turned to see the four teenagers staring dumbfounded at all the treasure.

"Hey are you guys coming or what?" he laughed. Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette snapped out of their thoughts about what they would get with all of this treasure, and followed after Aladdin. They all stopped at the next door.

"This next room is the lamp chamber." Aladdin informed Cody. "It's where I found Genie's lamp. If the keyhole that Jafar is after is anywhere in the cave, it would definately be in here."

"Jafar's already in there." said Bridgette. Everyone turned to her. "I don't know how I can tell, but I'm sensing a lot of darkness in there. It has to be him."

Cody looked at the beautiful surfer girl and... wait, what did he just call her? Well, Bridgette was really beautiful, but what made him suddenly think about it so casually? Shaking this feeling off, he turned to look at the entrance. He trusted Bridgette more than anyone with him right now. So if she said that Jafar was in the next room, then he believed her.

Cody summoned his keyblade. "Okay. Everyone be careful."

Bridgette summoned her trident, while Lindsay summoned her wand. Aladdin drew his sword. After everyone brought their weapons out, the group of five walked into the entrance.

* * *

**Agrabah - Lamp Chamber**

Jafar had brought Jasmine close to the alter that had Agrabah's keyhole. The evil sorcerer was now talking to an evil sorceress that had appeared there only recently. Jafar told Maleficent about everything that had been going on, and he eventually told her about the keyblade wielder.

"That boy again?" Maleficent asked sternly.

Jafar nodded. "He's more persistant than I expected." he hissed.

Maleficent glared at Jafar, then she looked around the chamber. "Where is Courtney?"

"I don't know." replied Jafar without much care. "She left some time ago." Then he smirked. "Why not explain the situation to those two, Duncan and Gwen?"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at Jafar's suggestion. She had to admit that it sounded enticing.

"Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" Jafar started to say, but he was interrupted by splashes of water behind him. He turned to see Cody, Aladdin and Cody's guardians standing in the middle of the chamber.

Bridgette looked up and saw Jafar, but she also saw a woman with green skin, holding a long staff and wearing a black robe and a hood with horns coming from them. She was now feeling what could only be descibed as a tidal wave of darkness coming from this woman. The surfer girl was starting to get a very bad feeling about her.

"Wait a second." she finally spoke, addressing the woman. "A-Are you... Maleficent?"

Maleficent just stared at the teenagers. She cursed silently at Heather for revealing her name to these impudent fools. A moment later, Maleficent disappeared.

Even though she never answered her, Bridgette could tell that she had been right. That woman was Maleficent. The surfer girl now turned her attention to Jafar, along with her friends.

"Jafar! Let Jasmine go!" Aladdin screamed at the evil vizier.

"Not a chance." answered Jafar with a hiss. "You see, she's a princess-"

"Yeah, we already know that!" interrupted Cody angrily. "Now hand her over before we have to make you."

Jafar just laughed hysterically. "Oh, you're so amusing, keyblade master. And so ignorant." He gazed down at Jasmine's unconscious form. "I already know that she is a princess. I meant that she is a special kind of princess."

Aladdin and the others looked confused. "A special kind of princess?" asked Cody.

"Yes. Jasmine is a princess that we, along with a few of you're friends, have been searching for. Jasmine is a princess of heart-" he added with a smirk. "One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Door? What door?" asked Noah with a raised eyebrow. "You need to be more descriptive than that."

Jafar frowned at the heroes, ignoring Noah's comment. "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." He than took out the lamp he had stolen from Aladdin. Genie appeared suddenly before them, still looking very sad.

"Genie! My second wish." Jafar ordered, with an evil grin on his face. "Crush them!"

Aladdin gasped and looked up in fright at his friend. "Genie, no!"

Genie looked at them all sadly. "I'm sorry Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots." He looked down once again. "I don't have a choice."

Cody looked from the worried Aladdin, to the heartbroken Genie, and finally to the smug Jafar. Who had just made a barrier around Jasmine and the alter, as well as the door they had just entered through. He looked closer at the alter and noticed the keyhole. Cody gritted his teeth in fury.

"Damn you, Jafar!" he shouted at the vizier.

"You're nothing but a coward!" Bridgette added furiously.

Jafar laughed, and aimed his staff at them. He shot a red beam of energy at them that they were just able to dodge. Cody ran up to the platform Jafar was on. While the sorcerer was trying to shoot Noah, Cody took the oppurtunity to start slashing at Jafar. Bridgette had joined him and began slashing her trident at Jafar as well.

Jafar eventually vanished and reappeared on another platform to their right. He shot another beam at them, but Cody was able to jump quickly out of the way. Bridgette ran faster than she ever ran before. She jumped up and shot her aquaspheres at Jafar, but he just stepped out of the way. Unfortunately for him, he had stepped right into Cody's line of fire. The keyblade master began slashing at the vizier again.

Jafar jumped out of the way. He hovered above them in midair. Then fire began to form around his staff. He then dashed at the two and swung his staff. Cody was able to avoid it, but Bridgette got hit and was knocked off the platform.

"Bridgette!" cried Cody worriedly.

"That's gotta hurt." Jafar laughed hysterically. Now Cody was really angry. He jumped to where the sorcerer hovered, much to his shock, and then used the sonic blade technique on him. Seven powerful hits later, jafar floated back down to the platform and stood there dazed.

Lindsay used her cure spell on Bridgette. Once the surfer girl got back to her feet, she noticed that Jafar was stunned. then she saw that Noah and Aladdin were trying to fend off a reluctant Genie. She ran to help them out.

"Genie!" Aladdin shouted with worry.

"I'm really sorry about this!" cried Genie, who was about to swipe at Aladdin. "Run!"

Aladdin ducked, however Noah was swatted away easily and crashed to the floor. Bridgette went to help him up, but Noah had already gotten to his feet. They both ran at Genie and tried to talk some sense into him.

Cody was slashing away at Jafar. Lindsay had joined him and begun swinging her wand at the evil sorcerer. Jafar eventually swung his arm to get them to back off. He jumped up to the air and shot another beam of light at the teens. But Lindsay summoned her reflect shield to block it. But the shield looked like it was beginning to fade from the amount of power Jafar's blast had.

"Oh... no... you don't..." grunted Lindsay. "You big... MEANIE!"

Suddenly the reflect spell had returned to full power. Not only that, but it looked stronger, and shined brighter than it had before. Cody guessed that Lindsay had finally learned the level two reflect spell. The spell was powerful enough to knock Jafar's spell back at it's owner.

"What?!" Jafar cried out in shock. The spell had hit him, and he yelled in pain. Cody than jumped up and began slashing at Jafar. Then he followed up with a new move, the aerial sweep, then another sonic blade combo. Cody's final hit knocked Jafar all the way to the other side of the chamber. Genie had stopped attacking and turned to see Jafar hit the wall and slide to the ground.

"Wow." stated Genie happily. "Nice one Cody."

Cody and Lindsay had joined the others and looked up at an obviously battered Jafar. Who gazed down at them with rage.

"You ready to give up yet Jafar?" Aladdin smirked at the vizier.

Jafar growled. "You filthy street rats!" The vizier looked almost psychotic now, he took out Genie's lamp and looked at Genie. "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie."

Cody gasped in horror. He looked at Genie, who looked away, covered his eyes and pointed a finger at the evil sorcerer. "Genie! No!"

Too late. Genie shot a spark of light that hit Jafar. The vizier hovered to the center of the chamber as a light began shining around him. The ground began to crumble beneath the teens, and eventually they all fell into the large hole that had once been just solid ground. Everyone screamed as the fell into darkness.

* * *

Cody opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on something hard. It was really hot in this room. He was boiling hot. Cody got to his feet, but not before noticing the large opening in the ceiling that looked like the lamp chamber.

He then looked around at the stone walls around him and noticed the large, metal platform he was on. Bridgette, Aladdin, Lindsay and Noah had already gotten to their feet and were looking around at their suroundings as well. Cody than looked over the edge of their platform and noticed that they were surrounded by lava. Suddenly, they all felt the ground to tremble.

"Whaaat is thaaat?" trembled Lindsay's voice because of the shaking ground.

Then something large shot out of the lava. Looking back, Cody saw a giant, red genie with a black ponytail and an pointy, black goatee. He laughed loudly as he gazed down at the teens and Aladdin.

"Jafar!" screamed Aladdin as he looked up at the evil genie.

Suddenly, Cody noticed the red parrot from earlier flying around them. It was carrying a black lamp that they had never seen before.

"That's Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin informed them. "Quick, get it!"

Cody and the others chased after Iago. But the bird just flew out of their reach no matter how high they jumped to get him. While they tried to get the lamp, Jafar was just watching them, laughing everytime they missed Iago. But eventually, he decided to get in on the fun and began swinging his fists at them.

Noah followed Iago from behind, while Cody tried to approach the bird while he was focused on Noah. Unfortunately, the parrot saw him and flew out of the way. Cody and Noah crashed into each other.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" grumbled Noah as he got back to his feet.

"Hey, I tried." Cody said defensively. Before he could continue however, Jafar was about to swing his large hand at Noah. "Noah! Look out!" He shoved the black mage out of the way, and Jafar hit him instead. it sent him flying hard into the metal.

"Cody!" Noah shouted. Bridgette, Lindsay and Aladdin stopped trying to catch Iago for a moment and joined Noah to look at the hurt tech geek.

"Cody!" Bridgette sceamed with worry. She tried to run to him, but Jafar slammed his hand down to stop her. Then he swung it toward her and knocked her into the others. They all fell to the ground and looked really dazed. Jafar laughed.

"And now... For your destruction!" he boomed in a loud voice.

Cody looked up from the ground to see Jafar laughing as he reached into the lava and pulled out a large boulder that was surrounded with fire. The genie held it over his head and was looking at all of his friends. Cody began to get a sick feeling. He tried to move, but Jafar's attack had been really painful on him.

Jafar laughed psychotically as he leaned his body back, about to throw the burning, small moon-sized rock. Bridgette had looked up to see Jafar about to throw a huge boulder at her and her friends. Was this the end? It couldn't be. There was still so much that see wanted to do.

Jafar finally threw the huge boulder. It seemed to fall in slow motion. Cody looked on as the rock got closer to his friends. Then he noticed Bridgette looking at it with a look of terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Cody in agony as something inside him snapped to life.

Bridgette looked as the boulder got closer. She closed her eyes, excepting the fact that she had failed to bring their world back. She would never see her mother again, or her friends. That thought made a tear fall.

Suddenly, the boulder had been sliced into tiny pieces before Bridgette and the others could be crushed.

"What?!" cried Jafar in disbelief. Then he noticed the person standing in front of the others.

Bridgette felt a surge of wind around her. She opened her eyes, wondering why she wasn't dead yet. Then she saw someone standing in front of her, looking up at Jafar. Her mouth fell open at the person.

"Cody?" she said in awe. Lindsay, Noah and Aladdin had woken up, and also looked at the tech geek in awe.

Cody was standing with his back to his friends. There were streaks of windlike energy flowing around him. His black clothes were now bright gold. And he somehow had a second keyblade in his left hand. This one was blue and white, whose teeth was a yellow star attached to a c shaped top.

"Wow." muttered Aladdin. "Is that you, Cody?"

Cody turned and smiled at his friends. "Hey guys, how do like my new form?"

They all just continued to gawk. Cody looked around for Iago, he finally found him several hundred feet in the air.

Iago laughed a really annoying laugh. "Hey, you think you can reach me?" the parrot taunted. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You're welcome to try though. I'll get a good laugh out of it."

Iago continued to laugh. Cody looked at the parrot and smirked. Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Huh, where did he-" Iago started. Then he felt his claws get lighter. Cody then reappeared a few seconds later holding something. The bird looked down and noticed that he wasn't holding Jafar's lamp anymore.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Somehow Cody had travelled over one hundred and fifty feet and back in the span of three seconds. This new form of his had made him really fast.

"What? How did you-?" Jafar stammered in complete shock and disbelief.

Cody glared at the genie. "You tried to kill my friends you bastard." Then he dropped Jafar's lamp to the ground and brought both keyblades up. "So now, let me return the favor!"

"No! You fool. Don't do that!" screamed Jafar in fear. Thrusting a fist down at the now extremely powerful tech geek.

Cody brought both his keyblades down on the black lamp and it shattered into tiny pieces. Jafar froze. Then he screamed in agony as lightning erupted from his body.

"NOOOOO!" Jafar screamed as he began to glow red. Then he burst into a red mist. The shattered pieces of his lamp also vanished in mist. Jafar had died from the destruction of his lamp.

After Jafar's death, Cody's clothing changed back to it's original black. His keyblade vanished and the energy surrounding him died down. He turned to look at his friends, who were gaping stupidly at him.

"You guys okay?" he smiled at them.

"Y-Y-Yeah." stuttered Lindsay. She, Bridgette, Noah and Aladdin had gotten to there feet. "Cody, what just happened to you?"

Noah just gawked at Cody, who chuckled. He had never seen the bookworm speechless before. It was a really funny sight. then he looked down as he answered the blonde's question.

"I don't know. You guys were all about to die. Then... then something inside me just snapped."

Bridgette ran over and hugged Cody tightly, shocking the tech geek. "That was incredible." she whispered in his ear, making him blush. "Thank you."

Cody hugged her back. His heart started beating fast. Ever since they left Monstro, he had grown pretty nervous around Bridgette. But at the same time, being with her had been making him feel so much better. Ever since the whole Gwen fiasco. Could it be that...

Aladdin noticed something on the ground. He went and picked up a sheet of paper that had fallen to the ground.

"Hey guys, what's this?" he showed the piece of paper to Cody, who broke the hug with Bridgette and looked at the piece of paper. When he saw the title, his jaw dropped.

"Guys, look at this." he said excitedly to Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette. They looked at the sheet with excitement as well.

"It's a piece of Ansem's Report!" said Cody happily. But before he could read it, the ground started to shake. He stuck the sheet of paper in his pocket.

"Uh oh!" gasped Noah. The pit began filling up with lava.

Aladdin whistled. After several seconds, Carpet had arrived and stopped in front of them. Everyone climbed on board, and it took off back toward the lamp chamber, passing a panicking Iago on the way.

* * *

They had made it back in front of the alter in the lamp chamber. Everyone climbed off of Carpet. Aladdin immediately went to check on Jasmine. Except that she wasn't there anymore.

"Jasmine?" he muttered at first, then he began to panic. "Jasmine!"

Noah picked up Genie's lamp. Jafar had dropped it apparently when he became a genie himself. He than looked at the others. They all looked at each other sadly.

They had wondered where Courtney was during this whole battle. She must have come back and taken Jasmine back to Maleficent.

Cody turned toward the keyhole in the alter. He pointed his keyblade at it. The familiar light shot at the keyhole. The whole alter began to glow brightly. The locking sound was heard and the keyhole disappeared once the light died down.

Cody turned to see his guardians watching him seal Agrabah's keyhole. They all nodded. Suddenly the whole cave began to tremble.

"Whoa. I think that's our cue to leave." said Bridgette.

"Let's go." Noah said, he and Lindsay got on Carpet. Bridgette and Cody struggled to get Aladdin to come with them. He was still calling out desperately for Jasmine. They got him on eventually, and Carpet took off out of the chamber.

After a while, they had all flown out the tiger's mouth. They had to dodge falling rocks, stalagmites and stalactites, and lava to get out of the collapsing Cave of Wonders. It was a bumpy ride, but Cody's group escaped and was now flying back to Agrabah.

* * *

**Agrabah - Aladdin's House**

Everyone, including Genie, Carpet and Abu, who had reluctantly stayed behind at Aladdin's insistance, was gathered in Aladdin's house. Cody told Aladdin their theory about where Jasmine might be.

"So Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah." he inquired. Cody nodded in response. Aladdin got to his feet. "Ok, then let's go find her."

Cody looked at his friends hesitantly, then he looked back to Aladdin and told him sadly "Sorry Aladdin, but we can't take you with us."

Aladdin looked devastated. "W-Why not?"

"I wish we could..." said Lindsay sadly. "But that would be muddling."

"I think you mean meddling, Lindsay." Noah corrected the dumb blonde, rolling his eyes.

Aladdin sat back down feeling glum. Bridgette put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "We'll find Jasmine, we promise." Cody, Noah and Lindsay nodded. Aladdin smiled, but it looked kind of forced. He was obviously depressed.

"Uh, earth to Al, Hello?" Genie butted in. "You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

Aladdin took this thought into consideration. Why didn't he think of that? But then something stopped him. His conscience reminded him of a promise he made not long ago.

"I... I wish..." started Aladdin, making up his mind at last. "For your freedom, Genie."

Genie was about to grant Aladdin's wish of finding Jasmine. He wasn't expecting that wish. Genie was shocked as a light began shining around him. the four teens looked on in amazement as Genie had suddenly gotten baggy panted legs, and his bracelets disappeared.

"Al." he stammered happily, almost on the verge of tears.

"A deal's a deal, Genie." said Aladdin with a smile. "From now on, you're your own master. You're free to do whatever you want."

"I'm free. I'm free." Genie stuttered in disbelief, then he handed the lamp to Cody. "Quick, wish for something crazy, like I want the Nile. Wish for the Nile, try that."

"Umm... I wish for the Nile-" Cody stammered in confusion.

"NO WAY!" replied Genie, laughing hysterically. He was elated that he was no longer forced to grant a wish. Then he went and hugged Aladdin. "Oh Al! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what to say!"

"It's no problem Genie." grunted Aladdin as the former genie hugged him tightly.

Cody and Bridgette looked at each other and smiled. They were happy that Genie finally got his freedom. then Cody addressed the two. "Well, It's about time for us to get going."

"Yeah, don't worry Aladdin. We'll find Jasmine."

Aladdin and Genie turned to the teens. "Thanks guys. And I hope you find all you're friends as well."

"Yeah, feel free to stop by and visit anytime!" added Genie. "Thank you all, for you're help."

"See you later Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay." added Aladdin with a wave.

Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette waved goodbye to Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Carpet and slid down the pole to the streets.

* * *

In a dark room of a dark castle, Maleficent was standing with her back to a stone table. Hades was looking at her, as was a teenaged girl with brown hair and tan skin.

Hades sighed. "That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-" Then he looked at the girl next to him. "if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." he addressed Courtney harshly.

Courtney heard the evil god, but didn't face him. Her attention was focused only on Maleficent. "Hey, I did my part. I found the keyhole and brought the princess here, wouldn't you agree Maleficent?"

"Yes, I do." the wicked woman answered with a smirk. "Jafar was beyond help. consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of it burning too fiercely. Wouldn't you agree Courtney?"

Courtney looked a bit confused as Maleficent turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." answered Maleficent, walking toward the Type A. "I have seen how much you detest that girl Gwen."

At the mention of Gwen's name, Courtney's face grew angry. "Can you blame. I've told you what she's done."

"Yes, you have my dear." Maleficent said gently, putting her fingers on Courtney's chin. The C.I.T. backed away from the witch's hand. "And I'm aware that it is because of that, that you are working with me."

"Then why do you keep partnering her with him?" she asked scornfully.

"Because. Of the five of you, Duncan and Gwen are the most powerful. I need them for the most dangerous missions. If they bond while on their missions, that is not my fault."

Courtney felt tears welling up in her eyes. Even though she swore to help Maleficent in exchange for bringing her world back, there was another reason. Courtney had seen Duncan and Gwen right before their world was destroyed. What she saw broke her heart.

She still hadn't forgiven them for what happened. Hell, she wouldn't even look Gwen in the face anymore unless she was forced to. She had grown distant from Duncan as well. After promising, to help her get Duncan back, Maleficent didn't sound like she cared about that agreement anymore.

Maleficent brought Courtney out of her thoughts. "You must beware the darkness inside you. Now, go find Duncan and Gwen and bring them to me at once."

Courtney wanted to use her new powers to thrash the witch. But she knew that it wasn't a good idea. She didn't stand a chance against her.

"All right." she mumbled grudgingly, walking away from Maleficent and Hades. The evil witch smiled evilly as the C.I.T. left the room.

* * *

**Wooooow! So much has happened in this chapter, huh? What did you all think? As usual, leave a review to let me know how I did.**

**Uh oh, Jasmine's been taken to Maleficent. So now the bad guys have another princess. Lindsay's reflect spell has been upgraded, Courtney's motives for joining Maleficent have been explained, if not fully, and best of all, Cody transformed to Master form for the first time. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to see Valor and Wisdom first. I just like Master form more than those two.**

**There were a couple of changes in this stroy from the game as well. One of which was at the end. But don't worry I'll address the reason for that soon. Also, Jafar actually dies in my story. It just kind of came to me along with the Master form. Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't have Genie join Cody. No summons in my story guys. Like i said, there would be differences from the game in my story.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed these chapters. Next time will be one of the two worlds that I'm using from the second game. Catch ya'll later.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Honor and Pride

**A/N: Whew man. What's up everybody. I'm back to present the next two chapters of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. For this one, I'm bringing in one of the worlds from Kingdom Hearts ll. It'll be the Land of Dragons, aka, the Mulan world. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, there will be a few differences from the game, considering Cody has never met Mushu before like Sora had in the first game.**

**Warning-The view of the men in the Land of Dragons do not reflect my views toward women. If anyone has seen Mulan before, then they will know what I'm talking about, but just to be safe I'll give a warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Honor and Pride**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

The junior heroes had left Agrabah some time ago. Cody had finally gotten back into the pilot seat of the gummi ship. He decided that since Noah had driven them to the last few worlds, it was time for the sarcastic bookworm to get some rest. Since nothing interesting was going on at the moment, the multi-colored space had been empty for a while now, the keyblade master looked around at his friends.

Noah was asleep, his head hanging off the back of the seat. The black mage was relieved when Cody offered to pilot again. Not that he minded piloting, but he hadn't gotten much sleep since he had driven the last few times. So, as the lazy guy that he was, he took the chance to fall asleep the second he sat down.

Lindsay was sitting looking into her compact, applying some of the makeup that Tyler had bought her back in Traverse Town. The second they boarded the ship, she took out her compact and practically screamed at how her face looked. Cody didn't know why she was complaining, he thought she still looked hot without makeup. He chuckled inwardly, _"Must be a girl thing."_

Finally, he looked over at Bridgette. She was gazing out the window again. However, instead of looking sad or worried, Cody noticed that she was smiling. Seeing this brought a smile to his face as well. He continued to gaze at the beautiful surfer girl until she turned to look at him. When she noticed him staring at her, his cheeks immediately turned red and he spun back around to look out the window.

Ever since Agrabah, things started getting a little awkward with him and Bridgette. At least to him anyway. He accidently touched her hand while on Carpet, and then he saved her from falling into a dark pit in the Cave of Wonders. That time he was on top of her in a rather, uh... explicit position. Ever since that happened, Cody had been feeling things for her that he never had before.

Cody couldn't help himself, he turned back to look at the surfer girl. She was looking out the window again, but her smile had been replaced with the troubled look he had seen her wear before when gazing out the window.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was thinking through some things also. She had been feeling happy for the first time since their last encounter with Geoff. Then, she had noticed that Cody was staring at her from the pilot's seat. He blushed and turned back around. Her smile had disappeared, why was he suddenly acting so shy around her?

Then she thought back to when Cody accidently held her hand, and later on when he was on top of her after he had saved her. Was that why he was acting like this? Though admittedly, the surfer girl had been thinking of that as well. It had been awkward, but it wasn't like he was hitting on her or anything. Did Cody think she was mad at him or something?

"Bridgette?" said Cody aloud. Bridgette snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at him again. "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you were smiling a moment ago. But now you look kinda worried about something."

So Cody had noticed her expression changes. He sounded really worried about her. What a coincidence! She was just thinking the same about him. She smiled warmly at Cody, who blushed again. Bridgette got out of her seat and went to sit next to Cody.

"I'm fine, Cody." she assured him. "I'm more worried about you. You've been really quiet since we left Agrabah. Why?"

"Umm... Uh..." stuttered Cody stupidly. The way Bridgette smiled at him was making his heart beat really fast for some reason. "Well, I-I-I've been thinking... about things." he finished pathetically.

Bridgette looked concerned at her friend's nervous behavior. "Is is about what happened in the Cave of Wonders between us?"

Cody gulped. He looked into the surfer girl's beautiful face and started to sweat. She had known what he was thinking. Was he that easy to read? He calmed down enough to answer. "Yeah." he muttered nervously.

Bridgette stared at Cody for a second, then she giggled. "Really? That's what's been bothering you? Cody, it was an accident. You had just saved me. It wasn't your fault that we ended up like that."

Cody just smiled at Bridgette, then he spun back around and noticed that they were approaching a new world. Bridgette saw it as well. The two teens looked at each other in excitement.

"You up for more exploring?" Bridgette asked Cody excitedly.

Cody nodded. "Always." He piloted the gummi ship toward the green and white world.

Meanwhile, a man was standing in a burning village on the world the teens were heading toward. A falcon was flying around the burning village, scoping the area for any survivors. It couldn't find any.

The man had an evil aura about him. He had dark, yellow eyes and a thin mustache. He wore a black, brown and yellow shirt that looked as if it was made out multiple kinds of animal skins. His pants were gray, and the glove he wore on his left hand, as well as his boots, were black. And the man's hood was made of raccoon hide, with two tails hanging down the front.

The falcon landed on the man's shoulder as he looked around at the damage he caused. Then he smirked and laughed evilly.

* * *

**The Land of Dragons - Bamboo Grove**

Watching the burning village from far away was a woman. She had black hair tied in a bun and an asian complexion. She wore a black, armored kind of uniform with a green hood. She watched in horror as the remains of the village went up in smoke.

There was fire around a rock behind her. There was also the shadow of something reptilian, with red eyes and sharp teeth, watching the girl as she observed what the man had done.

"See that, Mulan?" the shadow spoke. "It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C'mon girl. This is your big chance!"

The girl named Mulan turned to the shadow as he continued talking. "I can see it now: "Fa Mulan, whoops public enemy number one! You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-List!"

Mulan frowned. "Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet." Then she added determinedly. "I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor."

Now she seemed worried. "I just hope I don't get discovered."

The shadow called Mushu just chuckled. "Whatever. You just scared, admit it."

"Aren't you?" replied Mulan, grabbing her shoulders and looked fearfully at her family guardian. Mushu smacked his forehead in response.

* * *

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had landed in an area surrounded by bamboo. They looked around at the grove.

"There's a lot of bamboo here." Lindsay observed, feeling a stalk of the stuff.

"It looks like we landed in China." stated Noah. Even though he knew that China was destroyed along with their whole world.

Cody looked around some more. Then he heard something coming from around the corner. Peering around it, he saw someone wearing some armor looking at a rather frightening shadow on a rock surrounded by fire. He signaled to the others, who joined him and saw the scene as well. They backed away and bent down like they were huddling for a football game.

"Is that a Heartless?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe." replied Noah. "That person looked pretty scared of that thing."

"Okay, let's get the jump on it." said Cody.

"Uh, guys. Wait!" gasped Bridgette, as her friends took off from their hiding place. "Maybe we should wait before we jump to any conclusions!"

Cody, Noah and Lindsay ran out from their little nook in excitement. Bridgette sighed, then she followed them.

Mulan turned to see four teenagers running at them. She screamed, and something small and red jumped out of the rocks and into Mulan's hands as she ducked in cover.

Once he saw the little red dragon hop out the rocks, Cody and the others pumped the brakes and observed the girl and little reptile.

"Wait. That's not a Heartless." realized Cody.

"I told you we should of looked before we lept." chasticed Bridgette, catching up and standing next to the keyblade master.

"Is that a lizard?" asked Noah, looking at the little red reptile peaking over the girl's shoulder.

"Who you callin' a lizard?!" shouted the dragon indignantly, glaring at the four teenagers. "I'm a bonified dragon! Watch what you say before I scortch you!"

The girl covered the pint-sized dragon's mouth, as she got to her feet. Bridgette looked at the two and said "We're so sorry for scaring you. They-" she pointed at her friends, "thought you're dragon was a Heartless."

"Heartless? I've never heard of that." Mulan replied. "But Mushu is one of my family's guardians. And I'm Mulan." Then she suddenly corrected herself, in a sort of deep manlier voice. "Um, no, I-I mean..."

"Ping!" piped in Mushu, then he turned to Cody's group. "Yeah, his real name is Mulan, but we're gonna call him Ping for right now."

Cody looked confusedly between Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay, who also looked at Mulan, or was it Ping, with confusion. "Ooookaaay." he muttered turning back to the girl.

"Yes, I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." the girl continued in that same manly voice.

"Well... It's nice to meet you." said Bridgette with a raised eyebrow. She could immediately tell that this was a girl pretending to be a boy, but the surfer girl couldn't figure out why she was doing that.

"I'm Cody." the tech geek introduced himself. "These are my friends, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah."

"We're so sorry for charging at you Mushu." Lindsay apologized to the dragon, kneeling down. "We didn't know we were about to attack someone as important as a family guardian. Can you forgive us?"

"Lindsay! What are you doing?" grumbled Noiah quietly.

"Hmmm." thought Mushu, staring Lindsay up and down. "Yeah, there is something."

"Mushu." whispered Mulan, But Mushu reassured her. "Aww. They don't mind. Ain't that right guys?"

"No, that sounds fair, I guess." replied Cody, crossing his arms and ignoring Noah's piercing stare. "What do you need?"

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army." Mushu replied, now resting on Mulan's shoulders. "We gotta find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us, Cody and Noah?" asked Mulan in that manly voice. "It would be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you."

Cody looked at Lindsay and Bridgette with raised eyebrows. Why didn't Mulan mention them? They were thinking the same thing. "What do you mean "fit in"?" Lindsay asked them.

"Ah, well, uh, um," stuttered Mushu nervously. "Don't-don't worry about that."

"Let me guess." Bridgette butted in. "Women aren't allowed to join the army, and you're pretending to be a boy so you can. Right?"

Mulan looked a little shocked that Bridgette guessed that correctly, but she nodded. But she wasn't nearly as shocked as Cody and Lindsay were at finding out what Mulan really was.

"You're a... girl?" gasped Cody wide eyed.

Mulan giggled, but she also looked rather happy. "You didn't notice?"

"Nope. Not Me." replied Cody and Lindsay, still staring at Mulan. Noah rolled his eyes at the two of them. _"How could they not tell. She spoke like a girl when we first met her."_

Mulan looked at Mushu. "I think this disguise is working."

"I don't know." said Mushu, looking at Cody and Lindsay. "Those two look like they would fall for anything."

"Hey. We're right here, you know?" said Cody irritably, crossing his arms at Mushu's joke. "Alright, we'll help you."

"Really? Thank you so much!" cried Mulan happily. "The camp isn't very far from here. We'll lead the way."

Mulan began walking down a trail. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay followed her. Bridgette then caught up with Cody.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him. "You heard Mulan. The army doesn't allow girls on this world."

"Relax, Bridge." Cody smiled reassuring at the surfer girl. "Once they see how good at fighting you and Lindsay are, I'm sure they'll reconsider."

"Cody." Bridgette smiled at Cody's confidence in her and Lindsay. She felt reassured as she, he and the other two joined Mulan in leaving the bamboo grove.

* * *

**The Land of Dragons - Encampment**

The teens and Mulan had left the bamboo grove some time ago, and had entered an open field surrounded by beautiful limestone mountains. They continued walking until they came to the entrance to a fence-guarded campsite. There were tents all around the place, they could also see a large watch tower in the distance.

Cody and his three guardians walked into the camp, but Mushu stopped Mulan. "Remember girl-manly." he whispered in her ear. She nodded.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay turned to see Mulan doing a very weird kind of strut. Her chest was puffed out, her lower legs were spread wide and she was swinging her arms. They looked at each other with raised eyes before Noah addressed the cross-dresser. "Whaaat are you doing, Mulan?"

"I'm trying to walk like a man would."

Bridgette sighed. She was a bit worried about Mulan trying too hard to be a man. But for the sake of her honor, she decided to help her out. "Hey, don't worry about walking like a man. Just walk casually."

Mulan nodded, and went back to walking normally. They eventually reached a line of people who seemed to be waiting for some food. None of the men turned to look at them as they approached.

Cody felt his stomach growl. Bridgette giggled, which made him blush. She has such a beautiful laugh. The keyblade master looked at the line, then turned to his friends. "Do you guys want anything?"

They shook their heads, except for Noah. So the two of them stepped in line. They hadn't stood there for a second before a group of men approached them. One was short, had a black mustache that connected with his sideburns and wore red armor. Another was tall, thin and wore yellow. The third man was even taller, and much heavier. He was bald and wore blue armor.

"'Bout time we got some grub." grumbled Yao, as he rudely cut in front of Cody and Noah.

"Hey, no cutting!" growled Noah. Yao responded by punching Noah. The bookworm fell to the ground and rubbed his head.

"Oh no! I'm not having that!" shouted Cody, as he jumped on the short bully. "Now apologize!"

"Get off." grunted Yao. Then the other two men cut in front of the two brawling guys.

"Hey, a space in line!" smirked Ling. The fat man then bumped accidently into Ling and Yao.

"I wonder what their serving for lunch today?" wondered Chien Po, stroking his large belly.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" answered Yao angrily. As he tackled Ling to the ground and began punching him. Cody and Noah both got in on the action as well. While Cody was holding his own against Yao, Ling had Noah in a headlock.

Bridgette, Lindsay, Mulan and Chien Po all watched the brawl with worried faces.

"Oh come on guys!" pleaded Lindsay. "Don't fight!" the brawlers ignored her and continued fighting.

Mulan couldn't take the violence any longer. She looked from Cody and Noah to the strangers than she shouted pleadingly "Please!"

The fight had finally stopped. Everyone turned to look at her. Ling looked at Mulan like she was crazy. "Please?!" he laughed.

"What a girl!" said Yao with a smirk.

"Uh, excuse me?!" yelled Bridgette indignantly, crossing her arms and glaring at the two bullies. Yao and Ling turned to see her and Lindsay for the first time.

"What the? What are you girls doing here?" Ling asked them. "This is a men only camp!"

"Yeah, so why don't ya'll go home and cook dinner or something." added Yao with another smirk.

"What!" shouted Bridgette furiously. Cody and Noah went to hold Bridgette back as she tried to attack the two sexist men, who were making faces at the surfer girl.

"Uh... hey, knock it off!" yelled Mulan in her manly voice.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" shouted a strict voice. Everyone turned to see a man walking toward them.

He looked very official. Since this was an army, Cody guessed that this man must be some kind of officer. He wore chest armor like everyone else. His hair was tied in a bun as well. He wore a red cape and his belt held a holster with a sword in it. As this man approached, he was glaring at everyone.

"The Captain!" muttered Ling fearfully.

Yao, Ling and Chien Po suddenly stood back in line with their arms at their side. Noah, Cody, Mulan, Bridgette and Lindsay immediately copied them, and stood in the same line as Captain Shang had finally reached them.

Shang walked by each of the soldiers, past Cody and stopped at Mulan. She was worried as the captain kept staring at her. Even though she was supposed to be acting like a man, the woman couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Shang finally tore his gaze from her as he noticed Bridgette and Lindsay.

"What are two doing in my camp?!" he growled at the girls. "Women are not supposed to be in this camp!"

Bridgette and Lindsay both shook. This man was really intimidating. Cody turned and saw how frightened his friends were. But before he could come to their defense, a group of Heartless had appeared. There were Shadows, as well as a new kind of Heartless. They had yellow eyes, and wore black and red chinese robes and hats.

One of them was about to attack the captain. But Bridgette summoned her trident, jumped in front of him and killed the Shadow. Cody, Noah and Lindsay ran to help the surfer girl. They summoned their weapons and began to fight the Heartless.

Mulan then drew her sword and helped them out. However, she was having trouble with one of the Nightwalkers. After the four teens had taken care of all the other Heartless, Cody ran up and finished the Nightwalker off.

"Whew." breathed Cody, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "Great job guys." Then he looked and smiled at their new friend. "You too, Ping." Mulan grinned in response.

The captain stared at the group of five. He thought the four teenagers had performed incredibly. He should feel dishonored that the one girl had rescued him, but he just couldn't feel it after seeing her and her friends' techniques. Then a smile of his own crept onto his face.

* * *

After the fight with the Heartless. Captain Shang had gathered Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Mulan over by the captain's tent. It was the largest tent in the camp and had the Imperial army symbol on it.

"You four." said Shang, addressing the four teenagers. "What are you're names?"

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay each said their names to the captain, who nodded.

"I see. I can tell that you all are not from around here." said Shang. He turned to the two girls first. "Even though allowing women to join the Imperial army is considered dishonorable, I will make this one exception."

Bridgette and Lindsay both gazed at Shang, who turned to address all four of them now. "You're all welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging."

Cody smiled as he looked at his friends, the girls in particular. When Bridgette turned to look at Cody, he winked at her and smiled in an "I told you so" kind of way. The surfer girl smiled in response.

Unfortunately, Mulan looked rather sad, and she had noticed that the captain only seemed to be allowing her friends to join. He hadn't said anything about her yet.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou-" Mulan began in her manly voice.

"You should return home." interrupted Shang, without turning to her.

"B-But... That would dishonor my family, sir!"

Shang turned to her at last and glared. "You'd rather dishonor my troops?"

Cody was worried now. He had promised Mulan to help get her into the army so she can preserve her family's honor. He looked at Noah, who also looked uneasy. Then Bridgette tried to presuade Shang.

"Captain. If Ping trains hard and tries his best, he'll get stronger in no time." the surfer girl proclaimed.

Shang turned from the blonde surfer, then back to Mulan. He thought about what Bridgette said. If he was honest, he didn't think Ping had what it took to be in the Imperial army.

"Bridgette's right, sir." said Cody confidently. "Just give us an assignment, and we'll show you how well we work together."

Shang turned his attention to the tech geek. "So... you want to be tested?"

Cody and Bridgette both nodded. Noah looked rather reluctant to do anything physical, and Lindsay looked rather confused. Mulan however, looked really nervous now.

"Very well. Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here." Shang told them. "They should be coming through the mountain pass. You five will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

Cody smiled confidently and put his arms behind his head. "That's it? No problem." He then winked at Mulan. "Right?"

"R-Right." stuttered Mulan. She started to shake with fright.

* * *

**The Land of Dragons - Mountain Trail**

Cody, Mulan and the three guardians started their mission at a small cove at the base of the mountain. They had to fight some Heartless when they arrived. The Soldiers they encountered weren't much of a problem, the same couldn't be said for the Nightwalkers. Not only could they fly, but they scratched and clawed at the fivesome whenever they got close to them. Cody's group did eventually beat them though, and they continued up the trail of the mountain.

A little ways up, they ran into a rocky wall. Noah used several Fira spells to clear their path. As they continued on, more Heartless appeared. There were Shadows, Soldiers and Nightwalkers. Cody and Bridgette would take care of any of the Nightwalkers they found, while Noah and Lindsay fought the Soldiers and Mulan fought the Shadows.

As they continued battling, the teens noticed that Mulan was starting to get more and more confident in battle. At first she was too nervous to attack any enemies, but she was starting to slowly get better at fighting. Cody had admired how quickly she was able to do it.

Eventually they came to another rock wall, this one however was guarded by another new type of Heartless. This one reminded the teens of a centaur. It's lower body was of a horse, and the upper was of something rather demonic. It wore armor with the Heartless crest on it, and it's helmeted head had orange feathers coming from it. It carried a large spear with the blade shaped like a bolt of lightning.

This Heartless was really tough to beat. After getting hit a few times, the Assault Rider would start twirling it's spear around like a baton that would prevent Cody's group from attacking it. Bridgette had pulled around and attacked the backside. While it was getting hurt, Cody and Mulan would attack it's frontside.

But then the Assault Rider would charge at them, knocking them away. When it tried to do the same thing to Lindsay though, she just summoned her Reflera spell and stopped the attack. When the Heartless fell to it's knees, Cody, Bridgette and Mulan slashed away until it burst into a dark mist.

Noah fired more Fira spells at the rock-covered wall until they were able to proceed. When they reached the other side. Cody's group panted in exhaustion.

"Is it over yet?" complained Noah, bending over with his hands on his knees.

"I think so." replied Bridgette. She looked around and noticed that the trail they were on led into mountains covered in snow.

"Ohhh, my poor feet." complained Lindsay, sitting on her knees and holding her sore feet.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait for the captain to come now." said Cody. He then turned to Mulan. "You did great Mulan."

"Thanks, Cody." she replied, turning a bit red. Then Mushu popped out of Mulan's armor.

"Oh yeah! I like to see the look on that smug captain's face when he hears how good my girl did!"

"Hey guys." said a voice from behind them. The teens and Mulan turned to see Yao, Ling and Chien Po smiling, actually smiling at the fivesome. "You guys ain't half bad."

"Are you talking about me and Bridgette also?" asked Lindsay, getting to her feet at last.

"Sure are." replied Ling, sounding impressed rather than smug. "You're all really good. And Ping, you're a man among men!"

Mulan looked at the three men, feeling even more flattered than before. "Thanks!" she replied in her deep voice. When the three men continued up the trail however, she looked down feeling a bit sad. "But the captain..."

"Captain!" gasped Cody. Looking up, Mulan noticed Shang approaching the five of them, along with a group of soldiers. Her nerves were eating her inside out as the handsome captain faced them.

"Didn't Ping just do so super?" said Lindsay happily.

"You bet she did." added Bridgette, looking between Mulan and Shang.

Shang looked between the teenagers and Ping. Then, at last, he relented. "Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier."

"But, but why not!" protested Cody. Noah smacked him in the back of the head to shut him up.

"It's all right, Cody. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of." said Mulan confidently. She hadn't taken her eyes off Shang the whole time she spoke. "Just give me a chance."

The captain smirked. "That's the spirit, Ping."

"Sir!"

Shang nodded and continued up the trail, while the other soldiers followed. Mulan couldn't take her eyes of of him. He was just so handsome. Cody and Bridgette noticed this. They turned to each other and smiled.

Bridgette chuckled inwardly, both at Mulan's obvious affection for the captain and at Cody's rathed goofy smile.

Cody just gazed at Bridgette's smile. Like her eyes, it was beautiful as well. He had already known how beautiful she was, but now he just couldn't stop thinking about her. The tech geek had been wondering why he had been acting so strange around the surfer girl lately. But only now did he finally come to the most logical conclusion.

_"I can't believe it... I'm in love with Bridgette."_ he thought to himself happily.

Mulan turned to see Cody gazing at Bridgette in the same way she had been gazing at the captain. She smiled at the obviously lovestruck teenage boy.

"Hey, are we going or what?!" yelled an impatient Noah. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts to look at the black mage with his arms crossed.

Chuckling, Cody lead them all up the trail into the large, snow-covered mountains in the distance. They were unaware of the devastation they were about to walk into.

* * *

**And so ends the first part for the Land of Dragons. Cody has successfully gotten Mulan (I mean Ping) into the Imperial army. What will happen next? Find out next time. I apologize for not including the other tests. I found them kind of pointless anyway.**

**So how did I do? Let me know by reviewing.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Honor and Glory

**Chapter 23 - Honor and Glory**

* * *

**The Land of Dragons - Village**

"What... What happened here?" muttered Cody tragically.

About thirty minutes into the trek up the mountain, Cody's group, Mulan, Shang and all of the soldiers had come across a horrific sight.

It was a village. A village that had been completely destroyed. Smoke rose high into the sky from several points beyond the wall. The only remains were some broken stone walls that had managed to stay standing despite the damages to them.

"Search for survivors!" ordered Shang. He and all of the soldiers walked into the village to search for anyone still living. Cody, Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette and Mulan followed closely behind. Even Mushu looked speechless at all the devastation.

The teens and Mulan searched for an hour, but couldn't find anything. Their search eventually took them to the other side of the village, where a trail led further up the mountain. They all decided to take a quick breather.

"I don't think there are any survivors left." proclaimed Noah sadly.

"I think you might be right." agreed Cody, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"It had to have been Shan-Yu." said Mulan fiercely. "He must have reached this village on his way to the Imperial City."

"What's in the Imperial City?" asked Lindsay curiously.

"It's where the Emperor lives. I'm sure that Shan-Yu invaded our land to get to him."

Bridgette had been listening to Mulan. But once she had finished, the surfer girl noticed someone watching them in the shadows. This strange man was a little ways up the trail.

"Psst!" Bridgette whispered urgently to the others. She pointed up the trail. Everyone turned to see a man wearing black and yellow watching them.

"Who is that?" wondered Lindsay.

Mulan recognized the man immediately. "It's him!" she shouted.

Shan-Yu smirked and ran back up the trail. Mulan looked to her friends and yelled. "We need to warn the captain!"

"Right!" agreed Cody. They all began to run back into the village to look for the captain, when Mushu suddenly stopped them.

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT!" yelled the dragon. "Everybody use their heads for a sec."

Lindsay put her hand to her chin and thought, but she just looked confused. Bridgette raised an eyebrow and said "What are you talking about, Mushu? We need to let the captain know about this immediately."

"Think, girl. Why are we here? To make the captain see Mulan's-I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family."

"Are you suggesting we go after Shan-Yu by ourselves?" Noah asked the dragon in an "Are you crazy" kind of tone.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. If we're lucky, we can fry him up for good! But even just tracking him down'll earn us our stars. the captain will have to notice my girl!"

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay turned to Mulan, who was shaking with fright. She was not at all comfortable about them going after Shan-Yu by themselves. But what could she do but go along with Mushu, he knew what he was doing afterall. "Okay. Let's go." she said at last.

"And we'll help you." added Bridgette. Cody and Lindsay nodded in agreement, while Noah groaned inwardly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Cody urgently. "Let's go after him before he get's away."

* * *

**The Land of Dragons - Summit**

The fivesome had made it to the base of a very steep mountain. The hill was covered with snow, and behind them was a cliff with a very long drop. If any of them were to accidently trip, then they would fall to their death. The climb up to this point wasn't easy either. They had spent the whole time fighting Heartless on their way up the mountain.

Cody looked all around the place. Lindsay then hollared "Look! Up there!"

Everyone looked toward the top of the mountain and saw a tiny dot. It was a person. And they were all pretty sure who that person was.

Suddenly, a falcon flew by the teenagers and Mulan and sped toward the mountain top. The man at the top got off of his knees as the falcon landed on his shoulder.

"Shan-Yu!" shouted Mulan.

Then, Heartless, hundreds and hundreds of Heartless appeared behind Shan-Yu. The evil hun then drew his sword and gazed down at the five people about a mile below him.

Cody just stared up at Shan-Yu's army in fear. What were they going to do now? There was no way the five of them could defeat that many Heartless.

"Ooooh myyy goooood." stammered Noah with wide eyes.

"How on earth are we going to stop that many Heartless?" whispered Bridgette fearfully. "It's impossible."

Cody heard Bridgette's fearful voice next to him. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. The surfer girl looked at the hand in her's then looked up to see the tech geek giving him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." said Cody, even though he was thinking about how royally screwed they were.

Bridgette continued gazing at Cody, then she smiled reassuringly. They continued holding hands as they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see Captain Shang and the other soldiers running toward them. Yao was carrying what looked like an old chinese missile. The tip was in the shape of a dragon's head.

"Stand back." Yao told the teens. "We'll handle this!" added Ling. They, Chien Po and the captain stopped next to them. Shang looked up to see Shan-Yu raise his sword and hundreds of creatures standing behind the hun leader.

Shan-Yu hollared a loud battlecry as he charged down the mountain toward the soldiers, his many Shadows, Soldiers and Nightwalkers behind him.

As Yao aimed the rocket at Shan-Yu, Mulan started thinking. Even if they were able to kill the hun, they didn't stand a chance against about five hundred Heartless. Then she noticed a small peak stationed next to the mountain they were on. An idea came to her, one that would eliminate all of the enemies with one shot.

"Sorry!" she apologized to Yao, shoving him aside and grabbing his rocket. She ran up the mountain, ignoring the shouts of the others to come back.

She stopped a short distance away. Mushu jumped from her collar and looked as Mulan aimed the rocket at a peak. Mulan then searched herself for a flint to light the fuse. Horrorstruck, she realized that she didn't have one. Then, she looked at Mushu.

"Hey, ho whoa, wait a sec." Mushu panicked as Mulan grabbed him and held his face toward the fuse. "No no-" he continued protesting until she pulled on his body and fire shot from his mouth and lit the rocket's fuse. the dragon jumped out of Mulan's hands and onto the rocket.

A second later, and to Mushu's horror, the rocket launched toward the mountain with the dragon screaming "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

The rocket hit the peak, which started an avalanche that was falling onto their mountain. By this time Mulan had already begun running back to the others. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay looked stunned for a second, then they realized that an avalanche was coming toward them and common sense kicked in at last.

As Mulan finally reached them, she grabbed Shang's hand and ran back toward the ridge. The four teens and the soldiers followed right behind them. Shan-Yu meanwhile, looked back to see a wall of snow falling toward him. The avalanche was destroying all of his minions. He tried to run away from it, but the natural disaster eventually reached him and buried him. The avalanche then fell over the cliffside like a white, icy waterfall.

* * *

Cody's group watched in awe as the avalanche sped past them and over the cliff. Mulan and Shang were panting next to each other. Mushu suddenly reappeared looking very dizzy.

Shang turned to Mulan. "Thanks, Ping." he panted appreciatively.

"It... was nothing." she replied modestly in her masculine voice.

They both stood to their feet. "I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust."

"Thank you, Captain." Mulan replied happily.

"That was brilliant, Ping!" Lindsay complemented, hugging the cross-dressing woman.

"Brilliant?" Mushu ranted aloud to himself. "First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this." he then walked over toward Mulan, unaware that Shang was there. "That's it, I give up. I can't take no more of this. C'mon Mulan, let's give up this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu." she whispered threateningly to the dragon. Mushu looked at her, then to the captain that he hadn't seen standing there. He looked in horror at the captain's shocked face.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" Shang muttered in shock as he turned to Mulan.

Mulan couldn't look the captain in the face. She was too scared to. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay looked between the two. Then Shang turned angrily to the four teens.

"You all knew, didn't you?" he asked them in a low, furious voice. "You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise." he continued more loudly.

Cody gulped. Noah stuttered. Bridgette and Lindsay both remained quiet as the captain glared at them. Then he glared at Mulan. "I can't believe you lied to me." he said scathingly as he walked away from them all.

He stopped a short distance away, put his fists on his hips and told them without looking at them "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army... is death."

The four teens looked between Mulan and the captain. Cody felt like his insides had disappeared. Then Shang turned his head slightly in their direction. "Get out of my sight... now. You're all dimissed." He then walked away, but not before finally saying "My debt is repaid."

The captain led his soldiers back down the mountain, telling his soldiers that the Emperor is waiting for them in the Imperial Palace. Mulan just stood there, looking down in shame. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah approched her to comfort her. Mushu hopped onto Mulan's shoulder.

"Mulan... I'm sorry. I blew it." Mushu apologized sadly.

* * *

Some time later. Mulan stood before Cody and the others, without her armor on. She now wore a martial arts uniform with green lining. She had let her hair out of it's bun and it went just past her neck. She turned to them and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble." Mulan told the teenagers.

"Hey, don't apologize." replied Cody with a smile. "We were glad to help."

"Speak for yourself." whispered Noah. Bridgette elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Oww!"

"So Mulan..." began Bridgette, dropping the fake name. "What are you going to do now?"

"Go back home, I guess." replied Mulan sadly.

"You know, you're Daddy's gonna be as steamed as a chicken dumpling." said Mushu. Mulan sighed in response.

Cody then grabbed Bridgette and Noah by the shoulders. "Relax Mulan, we'll take our share of the blame."

"What?" grumbled Noah, while Bridgette and Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends." said Mulan happily.

The four teens walked with Mulan and Mushu down the mountain. Then they heard a very loud yell.

"What was that?" said Lindsay fearfully.

Mulan had run to the edge of the cliff and looked down. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Cody and Bridgette joined her and looked down in shock at the man in the huge snow pile.

It was Shan-Yu. He had somehow survived the avalnche. His falcon had landed on his shoulders, while four Assault Riders appeared behind him. He turned to look at his Heartless, then he spun around and gazed at a large city in the distance.

"Shan-Yu! How did he survive?" shouted a stunned Noah.

"He's... he's flowing with darkness." whispered Bridgette to her friends. She could see a dark aura surrounding Shan-Yu now. It was the same feeling that she had experienced with Jafar and Hades.

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" gasped Mulan. She looked at her friends. They all nodded and ran down the mountain.

* * *

**The Land of Dragons - Imperial Palace Courtyard**

Mulan, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay made it down the mountain. They had past the cove that led to the army's camp. They had run through a field toward the city. And they had made it into the city. They had to fight numerous Heartless to get there, but they were able to make it.

"There he is." informed Mulan. She spotted Shang and the other soldiers as they passed through the gates to the palace, while thousands of citizens cheered for them. Mulan and the teens past the soldiers and made it to Shang, who stopped when he saw who was in front of him.

"Mulan?"

"Shang! Shan-Yu is alive." Mulan told him urgently. "He's probably already made it to the city."

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang replied with a glare.

"Because, we saw him too!" said Lindsay.

Noah suddenly heard a bird's cry. He looked up and saw a large falcon flying around them high above, then it flew over to one of the palace rooves. The black mage could just make out a person on the palace.

"Plus..." added Noah, pointing toward the palace. "I can see him right now!"

Everyone, including the city's citizens turned to where the boy was pointing. The citizens began to scream when they saw the hun leader on top of the palace. Shang immediately sprang into action.

"Guard the palace!" he ordered to his men. "Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Yao, Ling, Chien Po and most of the other soldiers ran past Shang with their swords drawn. The rest however, hadn't moved. Shang turned to them. "That's an order!"

Then the soldiers transformed into Nightwalkers, much to Shang's shock. Then a new kind of Heartless appeared that sent the people running for their lives. They had hourglass shaped bodies, and seemed to float in midair. They had four spikes coming from beneath them and a large pole with a diamond on top, as well small black faces with yellow eyes. Cody's group and Mulan ran to block Shang from the Heartless.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" Cody told the captain.

For the first time, Shang looked unsure. He looked toward the palace, then turned back to Mulan and the teens. He looked at Mulan especially.

"That's an order, soldier!" added Lindsay fiercely.

At the blonde's words, Shang smirked. He nodded and then ran off into the crowd of people toward the palace.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay summoned their weapons, and Mulan drew her sword as four Assault Riders appeared alongside the Nightwalkers and the two Bolt Towers.

Mulan fought off two Nightwalkers while Noah fired spells at the other ones. Bridgette shot her aquaspheres at one of the Bolt Towers, which destroyed it. Cody and Lindsay focused on some of the Assault Riders. It was tough but the two were able to destroy three of them.

This was a really tough battle. Lindsay needed to use her cure spell on each of her friends at least once. But now they were down to the final enemy, the second Bolt Tower. The Heartless shot off a beam of electricity at them, but Lindsay used Reflera to protect them. Cody, Mulan and Bridgette followed up by slashing at the face. The Heartless burst into mist a moment later. They had won the battle.

After the battle, Lindsay healed everyone, including herself. Mulan turned to them and said. "No time to lose! The Emperor's in danger!"

"Alright, let's go already then." grumbled Noah. They all ran toward the palace while the townspeople watched them in awe.

* * *

**The Land of Dragons - Palace Gate**

Shang was on the ground, struggling to get up. Shan-Yu then stomped on his head and laughed at the pathetic captain.

Then he turned to an old man standing close to the gate. He was tall, bald and had a long white beard as well as a mustache. The elder wore a yellow robe and a strange, yellow hat. He had his hands together and looked defiantly at Shan-Yu as the hun leader approched him.

"You're walls and armies have fallen old man." said Shan-Yu, smirking. "And now, it's your turn." He drew his sword. "Bow to me!"

Shang started to get up when he saw Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Mulan running up the steps and toward the hun leader, who smirked in amusement at them.

Shang took the opportunity and punched Shan-Yu and knocking him to the ground. He then grabbed the Emperor and led him toward the gates, which were now being opened by Chien Po and Ling. When they crossed the entrance, the two soldiers began to shut the door. Shang turned to look at Mulan with concern before the doors shut.

Shan-Yu got off the ground and glared at Mulan and the teens with malice. "Do you fools have a death wish?"

"No." replied Mulan, glaring at the hun. "We're going to stop you, though. It ends now!"

"Right now!" added Cody, standing in his battle position.

Shan-Yu laughed evilly at the woman and the small boy. The falcon landed on his shoulder. Suddenly, a dark aura began to glow around the hun. "Really? Well then, come at me with everything you've got!"

The falcon then charged at the teens at top speed. Bridgette was just able to move out of it's way. Cody then charged at Shan-Yu, but the hun smacked him hard and sent him flying into the railing.

"Cody!" Bridgette shouted. She glared at Shan-Yu. "Damn you!" The surfer girl sped toward the hun. She ducked his swinging sword and began attacking Shan-Yu's back. Mulan joined her and began attacking the hun too.

Lindsay and Noah were fighting the falcon. They were having troubling catching it due to how fast it was. The bird scratched it's sharp claws into Noah's shoulders and arms, drawing some blood. He would fire Fira and Blizzara spells at the falcon, but they would miss.

Then, when the bird began charging at Lindsay, she snapped. "Oh, no you don't! You're not getting blood on my outfit!" she summoned her Reflera spell right before the falcon got to her. The bird crashed into the shield.

It was dazed, and hurting. It tried to fly away, but Noah used a thunder spell to stun it. He followed up with a Fira spell that the burnt the falcon to a crisp, it fell to the ground.

Shan-Yu was still fighting off Bridgette and Mulan. He turned and saw his feathery comrade die at the hands of two of the teenagers. He howled in rage. He performed an aerial sweep before the other two could reach him. The force from the attack knocked Mulan and Bridgette away from him.

Mulan shook away her dizziness and looked up to see Shan-Yu glaring down at her. "To think, a woman like you almost killed me." he muttered angrily. "I don't believe in honor. But I do believe in vengence."

Shan-Yu raised his sword. Before he could strike the final blow though, someone had grabbed his arm. Turning around, the hun leader saw Cody. He was holding his arm tightly, preventing him from killing Mulan.

"Oh, no you don't." said the tech geek. He swung his keyblade into Shan-Yu's stomach and sent him flying far away. Shan-Yu regained his footing and charged at Cody. They both swung their weapons and collided with each other.

"Do you think you can overpower me, boy?" Shan-Yu taunted while smirking.

"Sure do." answered Cody with his own smirk. He started to force Shan-Yu back and his smirk disappeared and turned into a look of anger. "You destroyed that village. You've killed so many people. And you almost killed two friends of mine. For that, I will make you pay!"

Shan-Yu couldn't understand what was going on. Why was this little runt overpowering him? It was impossible. Then Cody broke through his defenses and began attacking him.

Mulan, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay watched as Cody wailed on the hun. Cody followed up his attacks with an Aerial Sweep. This sent Shan-Yu into the air. Cody followed up with a midair Sonic Blade combo. After six hard hits, the tech geek unleashed one final slash that sent Shan-Yu crashing hard onto the stone bridge they were standing on.

Cody landed on his feet while looking at the crater he had caused. Shan-Yu tried to get up. He was really struggling. Finally he was able to stand. He glared at the keyblade master furiously. But then, what little strength he had left faded, and the hun fell to the ground, dead.

Cody made his weapon disappear as he continued to look at Shan-Yu's body. Then, without warning, someone grabbed him and hugged him. Lindsay was hugging Cody tightly.

"Cody, that was incredible!" she gasped happily squeezing Cody tightly while her breasts suffocated him. "You really kicked that guy's butt." She let him go at last.

Cody was blushing hard, both from being hugged and having Lindsay's large boobs in his face. "Oh, it was nothing." he muttered modestly.

"Nothing?" asked Mulan. "That was amazing, Cody. Don't be so modest."

Cody smiled modestly. Bridgette and Noah had reached him as well. They both congratulated him, Bridgette with a hug, Noah with a fist bump. Then Mushu appeared and started skipping around cheering.

"Oh yeah. Now that's what I call kicking some hunny-buns! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute-I'm the best! Mushu's the best!"

Noah raised an eyebrow while everyone else laughed as Mushu carried on with his display. Then the doors to the palace opened up. Everyone turned to see Shang step out, along with an old man with a long beard and wearing yellow robes. Cody guessed that this man was the Emperor.

All of the citzens had returned to the courtyard. They were there to see the Emperor. Mulan looked extremely nervous. She stood at attention and bowed as the Emperor approached them.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." said the Emperor. "You stole you're father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier." Mulan looked up a bit, but remained bowing. "You deceived you're commanding officer and dishonored the chinese army."

"Not to mention putting her friends lives in danger." added Noah quietly. Cody hit him upside the head to silence him.

"We get the picture." sighed Bridgette sadly. The Emperor continued without hearing either teen.

"You're a young woman. And in the end... you have saved us all." finished the emperor warmly.

Mulan looked up again. She wondered if she had heard him right. And then she saw that the Emperor was bowing to her. She was shocked by this action. Then she saw Shang bowing to her. Then Yao, Ling and Chien Po. Then everybody in the courtyard. The whole city was bowing to the woman who had saved them all.

The four teens looked around at this sight. They all smiled to each other and bowed to Mulan as well. The people in the crowded courtyard then began to applaud. Mulan looked on the verge of tears, but she fought against them. She looked to her friends as Cody gave her a thumbs up and Lindsay hugged her.

"Captain Li!" bellowed the Emperor. Shang picked up Shan-Yu's sword from the dead hun's hand and handed it to Mulan. "Take this, so the world will know what it is that you have done for our land."

"Thank you, you're excellency." replied Mulan, bowing to the Emperor.

"Mulan." said Shang suddenly. Mulan turned to the captain. "Cody. Bridgette. Lindsay. Noah." The four junior heroes turned to the captain as well. "Thank you. Thank you all."

The Emperor turned to Shang and chuckled. ""Thank you"? Is that all there is to say, Captain?" Shang looked at the Emperor rather nervously now as he gave him some advice. "If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!"

Shang blushed, while the Emperor chuckled in amusement. Mulan giggled silently as well.

"So, I guess this means you're like a celebrity now, huh Mulan?" stated Lindsay happily.

Cody put an arm on Mulan's shoulder and added "Can I have an autograph?"

Mulan laughed again, and then turned to her friends. "Thanks for everything, Cody."

Mushu was punching the air in victory. "Now, the ancestors GOTTA let me go back to being a guardian! They GOTTA!"

"But, Mushu." said Bridgette in confusion. "I thought you already 'were' a family guardian?"

Mushu stopped suddenly, then he began to stutter like crazy. Noah snapped. "You tricked us?!"

"Uh oh. Um... I'm outta here!" Mushu shouted in fear and running away. A vengeful Noah chased the dragon around, wanting to strangle him. Everybody, even Shang laughed at this sight.

Then Cody noticed something on the palace doors. A large keyhole had appeared. The tech geek took out his keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. A light shot from the blade and into the hole. There was bright light and a locking sound. When the light faded, the keyhole had vanished.

"That takes care of that." said Cody as he walked back toward his friends. Noah had given up on chasing Mushu apparently cause he was standing with the others again, while Mushu panted on Mulan's shoulder.

"Well Cody, I guess it's time for us to get going, right?" Bridgette asked the keyblade master.

Cody looked at his new crush and nodded. He turned to look at Mulan, Mushu, Shang and the Emperor. "Bye guys, it was nice to meet all of you."

"It was nice meeting all of you too." replied Mulan with a wave. "Goodbye Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay. Thanks for everything."

"You shall be missed." added the Emperor.

While his guardians waved to everyone and walked away, Cody looked at Mulan and Shang. "You two play nice." he said mischeviously.

The other two blushed like crazy. Mulan just laughed while Shang said "Whoa... Watch it, soldier!" Cody laughed and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a sec. Cody." said Mushu. Cody turned back around. "Listen here, I've seen how ya been lookin' at Bridgette. Don't let that girl go, man."

Cody looked at the dragon in shock, now he was the one blushing. "W-Was I that obvious?"

"Yes, yes you were." replied Shang with a smirk.

"It's okay, Cody." said Mulan comfortably. "You've picked a really good girl."

"I hold hope that you two will find you're way toward each other soon." added the Emperor with a wink.

Cody looked at everyone bashfully. But then he smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll see you around." He followed his friends down the steps, while Mulan, Shang and Mushu waved goodbye.

* * *

In a dark castle, an evil witch stood with her back to two teenagers. One was a boy, who wore a black tanktop and had a green mohawk. The other was a girl, with teal hair and wearing a black corsette and skirt.

"What do you want this time, Maleficent." asked Gwen rudely.

"You both have done exceptionally well." said Maleficent. "Because of you and the other three, we have found six of the seven princess of heart."

"Did you have Courtney bring us here just so you could congratulate us?" asked Duncan irritably.

"No, I brought you two because we have some things to discuss." answered Maleficent harshly. She turned to face them at last. "We are so very close to our goal."

Duncan and Gwen just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Then they looked back to Maleficent.

"I made a deal with you and you're friends." the witch continued. "You need only to find the last princess of heart for our agreement to be fulfilled. If you find her, then I will restore you're world."

Duncan and Gwen turned to each other again. Finally, they had to just find one more person, then they would be free. They could go home at last. See their families, and friends.

"Alright then. You got it, Maleficent." replied Duncan with a smirk.

"Okay, then what's next?" Gwen asked.

"I am going to put each of you with one of the others." she answered with a smirk. "Heather, Courtney and Geoff will remain here while the rest of you search for the final princess."

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind the teens. They turned to see a man with long black hair and a thin mustache, wearing a red pirate uniform and a red hat with a feather in it. There was a silver hook where his left hand should have been.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise." Captain Hook warned the teens in a thick pirate accent. "It won't be a pleasent voyage." He finished with a smirk.

"Duncan, you will search with Hook on his vessel." Maleficent told the punk. She then turned to the goth girl. "Gwen, you will be on standby while I decide who you will join."

Duncan and Gwen both nodded, and left the room with Captain Hook. Maleficent just watched their retreating backs while thinking about how very close she was to her ultimate goal. The thought made her smile evilly.

* * *

**Alright! Mulan saved her entire world. And we also had another moment between Bridgette and Cody. Not only that, but it seems Mulan, Mushu, Shang and even the Emperor are rooting for CodyXBridgette to happen. Don't we all, though? But what about the ending? Now Duncan's joining Captain Hook to look for the last princess. Will they succeed? And what part will Gwen play? Stay tuned to find out.**

**I hope you all liked the Land of Dragons arc. Let me know what you thought. Next time, we're going under the sea.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Under the Sea

**A/N: Whew, finally I'm back. Hey guys, It's TDDolphin21 here. Sorry it took me a while to get the next chapters. I just needed a break from writing for a bit. Putting out 23 chapters in just under two months, along with working 5 days a week, can be pretty exhausting. But it doesn't matter, cause I'm back to present the Atlantica chapters. This section had so much that, like Agrabah, I had to write this arc in three chapters. I hope no one minds.**

**Anyway, enough of me talking. Let's get it started in here, shall we? Presenting Chapters 24-26, the Atlantica arc.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Under the Sea**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

The four teens had left the Land of Dragons some time ago. Lindsay was looking out the window, while Noah read his spellbook. He was reading about a special kind of spell that could allow one to breathe underwater. A little more research and the black mage felt like he would be able to master it. Cody was piloting the gummi ship again, while Bridgette sat next to him.

The two were spending the time talking and getting to know one another better. So far, Bridgette had learned that Cody's full name was Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, that he had a four year old sister named Megan, and that his birthday was May 6, 1992. Cody likewise learned that Bridgette's full name was Bridgette Tara Leah Abrams, that she lived alone with her mom, and that her birthday was February 8, 1992. Eventually, the conversation led to where they lived back home.

"So where do you live back home?" Bridgette asked the keyblade master curiously.

"I live in a town called Ocean Falls." replied Cody, who was happy that, for once, the girl he was in love with wanted to know so much about him. "It's about an hour away from Vancouver, and funny enough, it's pretty close to the ocean too."

"Really?" gasped Bridgette, as a smile came to her face. "I live in Ocean Falls too."

"Are you serious?" Cody asked happily. Bridgette nodded. "That's awesome! After we save our world and get back home, maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Yeah. I'd love that. Maybe we could hang out at the beach, I could teach you how to surf."

"Sure, then maybe we could go to the arcade center afterward."

Cody and Bridgette laughed together. But in his head, the tech geek couldn't have been more elated. _"Bridgette and I live in the same town! I can't believe it! And we might actually hang out after we finish this quest! This is just so cool!"_

Bridgette was also thinking about this pleasent coincidence in her head. _"Wow. I can't believe Cody lives so close to me. After we get back home, we've got to hang out with each other."_

Cody and Bridgette looked out the window to see that they were approching the next destination. "We're at the next place, guys." Cody called out to the other two.

Noah looked up from his book and looked at the completely blue world. Lindsay got out of her seat and joined Cody and Bridgette.

"The whole world looks like one big ocean." Lindsay pointed out.

"Ohh, Let's land here!" gasped Bridgette excitedly. "I'd love to go swimming for a bit."

"Where? The whole world's an ocean." said a confused Cody. "We'd likely drown if we land there."

"Maybe not." said Noah suddenly. "Funny enough, I've been reading about a spell that could make us all breathe underwater."

Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay gazed at the bookworm. "Do you think it'll work?" asked Cody, starting to get excited himself.

"Yeah Cody, I'm definately the guy who will risk us losing our lives cause I wasn't sure about a spell." Noah answered sarcastically. "Don't worry, I've been reading about it for a while. I've got it figured out."

Cody chuckled. Feeling reassured, Cody piloted the gummi ship toward the watery world.

* * *

**Atlantica - Tranquill Grotto**

Deep in the ocean, a school of angelfish swam in a small, undersea grotto. In the grotto was a flat-topped rock in the center, with a giant clam on top. There was also some seaweed. The rocky walls formed a circular shape, with two trenches leading to other parts of the area. There were drawings of golden tridents on the cliffs as well.

Suddenly, the angelfish saw jets of bubbles form inside the grotto close to them. Curious, the fish swam over to investigate the bubbles. Then four humans shot out of the bubbles, causing the fish swim away hastily.

Cody looked around at the grotto they landed in. Then he took in his own appearence and looked in awe at his new form. He just figured they would be able to breathe underwater, granted he could, but he wasn't expecting this.

The best way Cody could describe it was that he had turned into a merperson. He had a large blue tail instead of feet now. The fin at the end was a lighter, more transparent blue. The tech geek also saw that he was shirtless. Much to his shock, he had gotten a bit of muscle on his arms, and his abdominal section was more toned than it was before.

"Whoa." gasped Cody in awe. He stopped for a second, marveling at how he could breathe, and talk, underwater. "This is so cool."

He then turned and saw Noah staring at him with his arms crossed and a rather grouchy look on his face. Noah also had a merman's tail, only his was black. He was also shirtless, and his hair flowed out due to being underwater. Cody raised an eyebrow at his friend's piercing stare.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just staring enviously at you're new muscles." grumbled Noah. "Why haven't I gotten like that yet?"

Sure enough, Noah still looked like his old, scrawny self. Cody rolled his eyes. The two turned around and looked at Bridgette and Lindsay. They stared stupidly at the two girls new forms.

Cody immediately felt his face heat up. Bridgette's new form was of a merperson like him and Noah, and her hair flowed out as well. Her tail was sky blue, and she now wore a white, scalloped bikini top. Cody couldn't help but notice that the surfer girl had much larger breasts than he thought. As well as a nicely toned belly.

The tech geek could feel his face turning red at the sight of the beautiful mermaid. Then he looked over at Lindsay, his mouth fell open. Her scallop bikini was also white, and he couldn't help but notice that her large breasts barely fit in it. Her tail was pink, and like everyone else, her hair flowed outward. Cody turned away before his nose bled and he inadvertently lured a shark toward them.

After regaining his composure, Cody addressed the two girls. "So, what do you two think?"

Bridgette had been looking around in excitement at their surroundings. She then turned and answered "This is so cool. I can't believe we're actually breathing underwater."

Cody smiled at Bridgette's excitement. Then he addressed Noah "Good job on the spell, Noah."

"I told you I could pull it off." he answered smugly.

It was then that Bridgette noticed Cody's body. All of the fighting and travelling they had done had made Cody get a bit of muscle. _"Wow, he looks pretty good now."_ she thought inside her head. She blushed and froze at that thought. _"Wait! What did I just say?"_

The four teens decided to get used to swimming as merpeople. They swam in a circle around a stalagmite with a giant clam on top. They would travel up and down, left and right, they even did some loop de loops. After about five minutes, all four of them had gotten the hang of using their tails. Now they just swam around to try and improve their speed.

Unknown to them, another mermaid was swimming toward the grotto. The girl looked sixteen, just like the four junior heroes. She had long red hair, wore a purple-shelled bikini top, and had a green tail. Swimming hastily beside her was a round, yellow fish with blue flippers.

"Come on, Sebastian!" said the girl hastily, looking behind her at a red hermit crab that was struggling to keep up with her.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down!" shouted the crab in a deep, jamaican accent. "Don't leave me behind!"

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah turned to see the trio approaching them. Once Ariel saw them, she stopped swimming. The yellow fish took one look at the four teens and bolted behind the redheaded mermaid. Sebastian had finally caught up with them, once he saw Cody's group he hid behind Ariel as well.

"Oh relax you two. They don't look like one of them." Ariel reassured her friends. Cody just gazed at the mermaid. She looked the same age as all of them, and she was beautiful. Bridgette saw this, feeling unexpectedly irritated, she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" he complained, looking at the surfer girl who rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Ariel, there's something weird about them." stammered the timid little fish, peeking out from behind the mermaid.

"We're weird? This coming from a talking fish." said Noah dryly.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked the three newcomers.

"Oh, I'm Ariel. And these are my friends, Flounder," the mermaid answered, pointing to the fish, "and Sebastian." she finished, pointing at the crab.

Ariel then swam toward Bridgette and Cody. "Hmm. You do seem a little different. Where are you from." she asked curiously as she swam around them, taking in their appearence.

"Uh, we're from kinda far away." answered Cody nervously, not letting on that they were from another world.

Flounder and Sebastian approached the teens now. "So, who are all of you?" asked Sebastian.

The teens introduced themselves as Ariel finished swimming around Cody and Bridgette. Then she noticed something approaching them. Ariel gasped as she saw a group of blue jellyfish, with strange heart symbols on their heads.

"Not them again!" panicked Flounder as he and Sebastian hid inside the giant clam. Cody summoned his keyblade. His guardians summoned their weapons as well. The Sea Neons had reached the grotto and swam toward the teens.

Cody swung his keyblade at one of them. It took several hits to kill it. Noah fired a Blizzara spell at another Heartless. While Bridgette fired some Aquaspheres at two of them. Cody took care of the last Sea Neon. After about a minute, all of the enemies had been defeated. The teens had noticed that it was definately different fighting underwater than on land.

Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder emerged from their hiding spots and stared in awe at Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay.

"That was incredible." Ariel praised. "Great job, all of you."

"Thanks." replied Noah dryly. "So, how long have the Heartless been here?"

"Oh, you mean those creatures? Only recently. They chased us here, you see."

"Oh, no!" shouted Sebastian fearfully. "Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too."

"You're right, we'd better head back right away!"

"B-But, w-what if we run into more on our way back?" gasped Flounder in terror.

Ariel thought about it for a moment. Then she turned to Cody. "I'm sorry, but could you all come with us?"

"Sure. We'll help you out." answered Bridgette.

Ariel smiled. "Thank you so much. The trident markers on the walls point the way to the palace. We won't get lost as long as we follow those."

"Ariel. King Triton will not like this." the hermit crab warned the redhead.

"Oh, don't worry Sebastian." Ariel assured the crab. She looked at the teens again. "Okay, let's get going."

Cody nodded. He and the others followed Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder out of the grotto.

* * *

**Atlantica - Undersea Valley**

Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Ariel had found their way to a huge canyon, there were several seamounts around them. There were also some more giant clams and there were fish and turtles swimming all around them. There were even a couple of dolphins playing with each other.

One of the dolphins swam over to them and began circling Bridgette. The surfer girl couldn't have been more excited about this. Cody watched in amazement as she patted the dolphin's head.

"Aww, he likes you." said Ariel happily as she watched Bridgette scratch the dolphin's underside.

Suddenly, the dolphin took off quickly. The other dolphins immediately did the same thing. A second later, more than ten Sea Neons appeared all around the valley. The four junior heroes summoned their weapons and got into battle stances, Ariel got into one as well.

The Heartless spun like helicopters toward the group. They all managed to dodge. Cody swam toward three of them and began slashing away. Bridgette did the same with another group. Lindsay used Reflera when four Sea Neons spun at her, the shield had stunned the Heartless once they hit it. Noah followed up with some Blizzara and Fira (he was stunned it worked underwater) spells that destroyed the dazed Heartless.

Four more Sea Neons closed in on Ariel. Cody was about to swim over to help her out, when Ariel raised her hand up. Suddenly, a thunder spell was cast that destroyed the Heartless instantly. He and the other three stared at Ariel in shock.

"That was a close one." muttered Ariel. She turned to see the four teens staring at her. "What?"

"I didn't know you knew how to fight." answered Noah. "Where did you learn those spells?"

"Oh, from my father. He taught me them for in case I ever get into any trouble."

"Wow, that's so cool Arietta." said Lindsay.

Ariel looked modestly at her new friends. Then her expression changed as she looked at one trident marker that was pointing straight down into a trench.

"My father's palace is that way. Let's go."

The mermaid swam toward the trench, with Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette close behind.

* * *

**Atlantica - Triton's Palace**

The group had reached what appeared to be an underwater city. It wasn't easy getting to this point. They had to pass through a very strong current to get to the gorge that led to this city. They also had to fight more Heartless as they got closer.

But through it all, they had reached this city. Bridgette could see a castle in the distance, with many spires and a rather gold and shiny light coming from it. The city itself had pillars around the edges and center. There was a large building carved out of a giant conch shell. As well as other buildings made up of stone or coral.

Cody noticed the area was being patrolled by a new kind of Heartless. They were green, with elongated heads that looked like a fish's body. They had torsos, arms and legs, they carried spears and had what appeared to be propellor blades on the backs of their heads. There were four of them.

"What are these things?" Ariel asked.

"Their called Heartless." answered Bridgette. "They attack people so they can steal their hearts."

"They come in many different forms as well." added Cody, still looking at the Screwdrivers. The Screwdrivers turned and saw the five teenagers.

"Uh oh, they know that we're here now." gasped Lindsay. One of the Screwdrivers charged swiftly at the group.

"Watch out!" shouted Cody. He, Ariel and the others moved out of the way as the Heartless almost skewered them. Noah fired a Fira spell at the Screwdriver, while Ariel followed up with some tail whips. Cody ended the fight with a few swings of his keyblade.

The other three Screwdrivers swam over to the teens now. They shot off in different directions. So much that the group of five could barely dodge all of them.

"This isn't-" started Noah, until he had to dodge another attack. "This isn't working, what do we do?"

"Swim toward the palace!" yelled Seabastian. He swam as fast as his claws would allow, but he still wasn't getting very far. Ariel picked him up and swam toward the palace. Cody and his three guardians followed, as did the Screwdrivers.

* * *

**Atlantica - Triton's Throne**

The fivesome had made it inside the palace. Unfortunately, the Screwdrivers had followed them into the undersea castle as well. They had swam into what appeared to be the center of the palace, when a blast shot toward them, past Cody, and hit the Heartless, destroying them instantly. Cody's group stopped and gazed at the spot where the Heartless were just a second ago.

"Whoa, where did that blast come from?" Cody asked in alarm.

Then a voice came from behind Ariel and the four junior heroes. "That was too close."

Everyone turned to see an old man sitting on a throne made entirely of coral. The man had a blue tail, a muscular physique, and a long, white beard. He wore a gold crown, gold wristbands and held a long golden trident in his hands. Cody could tell just by looking at this man that he was someone not to be triffled with.

Ariel smiled and swam over to this man. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay followed. They stopped in front of him as he spoke with determination. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."

"Daddy!" cried Ariel happily.

"He's her dad?" exclaimed a nervous Noah.

Ariel's father glared down at them. "Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" Ariel looked as if she wanted to say something, but she held her tongue. The man then turned his attention to Cody and the others. The tech geek shoke at the old man's piercing stare.

Sebastian swam over to the man and addressed Cody's group. "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His majesty, King Triton."

At the mention of king, the four teens eyes widened, and they all bowed to Ariel's father. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." said Bridgette politely.

King Triton turned to Sebastian. "And who are they?" he asked curiously.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." answered Ariel. "Daddy, I'd like you to meet Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay."

"They don't look familiar." said Triton, taking in the teens appearences.

"We're... we're from another ocean Your Majesty." stammered Cody. "We're just here visiting."

"Yeah, we're here to find the keyhole." added Lindsay without thinking. Cody, Bridgette and Noah immediately froze and their eyes widened.

"The what?" gasped Triton. Cody noticed that the king looked shocked at what Lindsay had said. Almost as if he knew what she meant. Noah swiftly covered Lindsay's mouth and glared at her stupidity.

"What's that?" Ariel asked curiously. Before Bridgette could come up with cover story though, King Triton shouted furiously.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!"

"But, Daddy..." Ariel began, but she fell silent at her father's threatening stare. Sebastian looked between the two nervously.

"Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?"

Ariel looked at King Triton angrily, then she swam hastily out of the throne room. Cody took one more look at King Triton and then followed Ariel out. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay soon followed, leaving Flounder, Sebastian and King Triton alone.

Once his daughter and her new friends had left, King Triton's expression changed from angry to rather guilty. He sighed and shook his head, then rested his head on his right hand. "Perhaps I'm being too strict..." he told the crab and fish regretfully. "Im just concerned for her safety."

"Of course, Your Majesty." replied Flounder consolingly. He then bowed and left the throne room to look for Ariel.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty." added Sebastian. "But, I must admit that I am quite curious about this keyhole."

"That need not concern you, Sebastian." said Triton sternly. Then he added "Have you anything to report?"

Sebastian then stood at attention. "It's just as you suspected Your Majesty, those beasts seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto."

King Triton banged his fist on his throne. "I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good again." he yelled furiously. "I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing."

"Yes, she poses serious danger."

"And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?" Triton snapped at the hermit crab, who covered his face in fright.

"Your Majesty, please... I..." he stuttered nervously. "I won't let you down again."

"Good. Keep an eye on her, and don't let her out of your sight." he ordered. Sebastian nodded and left to look for Ariel.

* * *

**Atlantica - Ariel's Grotto**

Ariel, Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Flounder had left the palace a while ago. Now they were sitting in a small grotto. Ariel had told them that it was her and Flounder's secret hideaway. There were chests, furniture and trinkets all around the place. There was a stone tablet on the wall, with a trident shape in the middle. Cody and Bridgette looked around at all the stuff.

"I'm sorry guys." said Lindsay apologetically. "I should've kept my mouth shut. I just forgot."

"It's okay, Lindsay." replied Bridgette. She turned to the redhead. "Sorry, if we got you in trouble Ariel."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ariel responded. "It isn't your fault. My father just has a tendency to overreact."

Noah looked around at all the stuff in the grotto. It looked like stuff that would've been found on their world around the eighteenth century. His curiousity was peaked. "What is all this stuff, Ariel?"

"Oh, isn't it all great? It's all the things that me and Flounder have collected." answered Ariel, looking around at her collection mesmerized. "I think their all from the outside world."

The four teens looked at Ariel stunned. What did she mean? Did she know about other worlds? Unknown to them, a small hermit crab had found them, and was watching them in secret.

Ariel swam over to Cody and Bridgette, she looked rather sad. "Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. Does that sound strange? wanting to see other worlds?"

Cody and Bridgette looked at each other. They couldn't let her know that there was proof of other worlds swimming alongside her right now. Bridgette couldn't think of a way to answer her. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"No, that's not strange at all." replied Cody. Everyone in the grotto looked at the keybearer. "We all have dreams. Some may be different then others, but that doesn't make them strange. So you want to see more worlds. That's a nice dream. Don't give up on it, Ariel."

Ariel smiled softly at Cody. Bridgette also smiled at the tech geek. She marveled at how he could make a person feel better about themself when they felt down. Cody just had that ability to put a smile on anyone's face. He had done it for her when she was still feeling miserable about Geoff. It was a trait that she loved about him.

She froze at the last thought. _"Wait, what did I just say?"_ she thought to herself. Ever since they left Agrabah, she had been having these thoughts about Cody. Why? Did she...?

"Thank you, Cody." said Ariel appreciatively. Then she added rather excitedly. "Hey, why don't we try looking for that keyhole you were talking about?"

Bridgette snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the mermaid. "What? But what about your father?"

"Oh, he always treats me like a litle girl." she answered bitterly. "He never wants to let me do anything. He just... doesn't understand."

Sebastian looked at Ariel. The look on her face, his heart went out to her. Cody looked at each of his friends. They all nodded.

"Okay, let's go look for the keyhole." said Cody at last.

Ariel smiled. She, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah swam out of the grotto. Little did they know that they were being watched by more than just Sebastian. Two gray-colored moray eels, each with a gold eye, had been listening in on their conversation. Their golden eyes glowed as they focused on the teens leaving the grotto.

* * *

Someone was watching the teens through the point of view of the two eels in a hologram in the cauldron she had. This someone was a heavyset woman, with purple skin and white hair that flowed upward. She wore what appeared to be a black dress. And instead of feet, or a tail, she had eight octopus legs. She laughed maliciously at the images of Cody, Bridgette, Ariel, Noah and Lindsay.

"Those impudent fools will never find the keyhole." said Ursula confidently. Then she focused her gaze on Ariel's image. "But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. I must remember to thank Maleficent for that."

Ursula laughed again and bellowed "Triton, my old friend... You're day is coming!"

* * *

**Well, this isn't good. What is Ursula's plan? How does she plan to use Ariel? Find out next time.**

**So what did you all think? I decided to go ahead and just make Cody and the others be merpeople, instead of like a turtle, or half octopus. I hope I did well on Cody and Bridgette's conversation at the beginning. To be honest, I have no idea if there's actually a town near Vancouver or in British Columbia called Ocean Falls, that was just the best name I could come up with. Oh and since this story is right after TDA, I felt that it was okay to change Cody's birthday from what TDWT said it was.**

**I hope you liked it. But let me know in the usual way, by reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 25 - The Sunken Ship

**Chapter 25 - The Sunken Ship**

* * *

**Atlantica - Undersea Gorge**

Ariel, Cody and the others had made it outside of Ariel's grotto. Now they were deciding the best place to start searching for the keyhole. Flouder had opted to stay behind in the grotto. Before he left however, he told Cody and the others that if they were going to go exploring, than they should seek help from the dolphins. He said that they could take them through the currents if they held onto to one.

"Okay, is there anywhere that we haven't been to yet?" Noah asked Ariel.

Ariel a her finger to her chin and thought. After about a moment, she smiled as she remembered something.

"There is! It's not far from here." she then added sadly. "But, to get there, we need to go through the current that we saw earlier. And to do that..."

"We need to find a dolphin." Cody finished for her. He began looking around the gorge. There were hundreds of fish, some sea turtles, even a manta ray, but there were no dolphins in the area. "I don't see any around here though."

Lindsay pounded her fist in her hand as she realized something. "Wait, what about in the valley? There were plenty of dolphins there."

Everyone stared at Lindsay as they realized that she was right. "You're right, way to go Lindsay." said Bridgette. Lindsay squealed in delight and clapped at her improving memory.

"Okay then, let's head back to the valley." continued Bridgette, looking at their leader as Cody nodded in approval. They, Ariel, Lindsay and Noah swam toward the tunnel that led to the valley.

Before they got there however, two Search Ghosts appeared. And so did a Sea Neon, only this one was much larger. It had to be at least ten feet long. The fivesome summoned their weapons and got into battle positions.

Ariel spun her whole body like a corkscrew at one of the Search Ghosts, it burst after getting hit by Ariel. Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay fought against the large Sea Neon while Noah took care of the last Search Ghost.

Cody and Bridgette hacked and slashed away at the Sheltering Zone. It would swing it's long tentacles at them, but Lindsay would use Reflera to protect them whenever that happened. After several more hits, the Heartless looked as if it had been defeated.

"Yes!" shouted Cody in victory. But when the Sheltering Zone burst, five Sea Neons had appeared from it. Cody's face fell. "Uh oh. Wasn't expecting that." After the shock wore off, Cody, Noah and Ariel quickly took care of the Sea Neons.

"Well, now we know that the big ones house little ones." stated Bridgette, making her trident vanish.

"Yeah, hopefully that will be the last surprise we run into." grumbled Noah, making his spellbook disappear.

"Alright, now that that's over," started Cody, making his keyblade vanish. "let's go find those dolphins." He turned to the red haired mermaid. "Lead the way, Ariel."

Ariel nodded and led the four teens toward the tunnel.

* * *

**Atlantica - Undersea Valley**

"Okay, now where are those dolphins?" wondered Cody, looking around the valley that he and his friends had just arrived in.

Bridgette scanned around the area as well. The last time they saw the playful sea mammals, they were all playing around the center, near the largest seamount. But now, the whole valley was devoid of dolphins. There wasn't a single fish around either. The place was deserted.

"You don't think the Heartless scared them all away, do you?" Lindsay asked Ariel, who shook her head sadly in response.

"No, this is where they play. Even if the Heartless scared them off, they usually always come back later."

"Maybe they went hunting." proclaimed Noah. "We should just wait for them to come back."

Not even a second after Noah's sentence, the group heard a cry somewhere near them. Cody turned to see a dolphin swimming toward them.

"Look! There's one!" exclaimed Cody. The dolphin had reached them and began circling around the tech geek. It squeaked excitedly as it swam around Cody. Then it stopped and began poking him playfully with it's nose. Cody laughed at petted the dolphin's head. "Hehe, friendly little guy, aren't you?"

Bridgette watched with a smile as Cody interacted with the dolphin. _"He's so gentle."_ she thought. _"I had no idea he was so good with animals. Most of the guys back home aren't like that at all. Wow Cody."_

Ariel watched the interaction happily as well. When she turned to see her friends reactions, she noticed the look on Bridgette's face. She was grinning, and looking at Cody affectionately from what Ariel could see. She smiled knowingly.

"Okay, we found a dolphin." said Noah. "Where to now, Ariel?"

"Everyone grab onto it." answered Ariel. "Noah, hang onto it's back. Lindsay, you and I will hang on the sides." She turned to Cody and Bridgette next. "Bridgette, you hold onto it's fin. And Cody..."

Cody looked at the dolphin. He wondered where he could grab and hang on. There wasn't any areas left. Then Ariel suggested something that made his heart beat fast.

"... you hang onto Bridgette, okay."

"What!" he stammered. Bridgette turned red at the thought of that. She looked at Cody, who gazed at her nervously.

"Y-Y-You don't mind, do you?" the tech geek asked the surfer girl quietly and shyly.

Bridgette thought for a moment. She was feeling nervous about having Cody hold onto her so close. But, another part of her was excited as well. She smiled at Cody. "No, I don't mind Cody. Just watch where you grab, okay?" she added jokingly.

A goofy smile spread across Cody's face. "Sure thing."

Everyone got into their positions on the dolphin. Ariel and Lindsay grabbed it's sides, while Noah held onto it's back area. Bridgette grabbed the dolphin's fin, and Cody wrapped his arms around Bridgette's stomach. The surfer girl blushed at the keybearer's touch. However, Cody's face was much redder. He couldn't believe that he was holding Bridgette like this. He had never held a girl like this before.

"Okay, hang on everyone." Ariel called out. The dolphin took off at high speed. Everyone held on tighter as the dolphin's speed picked up. It headed for the ultra-strong current that was close to the ocean floor.

As they got closer. The teens braced themselves. The dolphin then swam into the current, but it didn't slow down. Cody noticed that the dolphin seemed to be taking them to a T-section in the cave they swam through. They emerged on the left hand side, out of the path of the current. Everyone let go of the dolphin, the mammal swam back into the current and back toward the valley.

"Wow, that was really fun!" said Cody.

"Which part? Riding the dolphin, or hanging onto Bridgette?" asked Noah mischeviously, smirking at the keyblade master.

Both Cody and Bridgette glared at Noah, but they were also blushing like crazy. Neither one wanted to admit to the black mage that they enjoyed being in that position. Lindsay giggled at the two blushing teens.

"So, what's down this way Ariel?" asked Lindsay, feeling that a change of subject was needed.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." replied Ariel. Cody and Bridgette swam in first. Before Ariel could follow though, Noah asked her a question.

"Did you plan that, Ariel? Having Cody hang onto Bridgette?"

Ariel giggled. That was all Noah needed to know and he snickered. They and Lindsay followed the other two into the tunnel.

* * *

**Atlantica - Sunken Ship**

"Whooooa!" exclaimed the four teen heroes simultaneously.

Ariel had led them into a large, deep canyon not unlike the valley. The four teens gazed in awe at a battered old caravel ship on the ocean floor. There were other pieces from it scattered all around the place.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Ariel asked them as she marveled at the ship.

"Alright. Let's look around." said Cody. "We'll start inside the ship, maybe the keyhole's inside."

"You're the boss." said Noah dryly. Everybody swam toward the ship. Eventually they found a hole, with a staircase that led into the ship. They all swam inside.

However, none of them were aware that they were being watched. A large shadowy figure had seen the group and was now swimming around the canyon, stalking them.

Inside the ship, Cody and Ariel looked around. There wasn't much inside, just some crates, broken vases and a few chests. There was also a huge window on the back of the room.

"I'm not seenig much in here." stated Noah.

"Well, let's look around anyway." said Bridgette. "There might be something interesting. This is a pirate ship after all."

Everyone nodded. They split up to look around the cargo hold. After a few moments of searching, Lindsay cried out "Hey guys, check this out!"

"What did you find Lindsay?" asked Cody as the dumb blonde swam over to him. Bridgette, Ariel and Noah joined them by the large window.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" sighed Lindsay with shining eyes. The others looked at the shiny, silver trident head she was holding. "I found it in one of the chests."

Ariel looked at the crystal trident closely. "This shape reminds me of something..." she mulled it around in her head for a moment before remembering. "It's the same shape as the hole on that tablet in my grotto."

"Well then, let's head back an-" Bridgette started to say, but then she noticed something large outside the window charging directly at them. When it got closer, she recognized what it was immediately. Her eyes widened in terror. "Oh my gosh! Look out!"

Everyone turned to see a humugous shark speeding toward them. They all moved away from the window as the shark broke through it easily. The teenagers turned back to see that the shark couldn't fit through the hole to reach them. It chomped wildly as it glared at them, then he pulled back and swam away.

"What the hell! I've never seen a shark that big!" yelled Noah hysterically, clutching his fast beating heart.

Cody swam over to the window and looked out. The shark was still patroling the sunken ship. He guessed that it was waiting for them to come out. This isn't good, how were they going to get out of here? Then an idea came to him. He turned toward his friends.

"Noah, Ariel, can both of you use thunder spells on that thing?" he asked them.

"Sure we can." answered Ariel, before Noah could protest. The bookworm grumbled under his breath. Ariel swam over to the destroyed window, Noah sighed, then followed reluctantly.

The shark had come into view again. He looked and saw that three of the juicy morsals had come back into view. He swam swiftly over to them again and opened his jaws.

"Thunder!" shouted Ariel and Noah simultaneously. Many bolts of lightning fell onto the shark. The large fish stopped and floated, stunned from the many lightning strikes. Then it slowly began to fall to the ocean floor. Before it hit though, the shark shook off it's pain and swam away in fear.

"We did it!" cried Ariel happily.

"Nice plan, keyblade master." said Noah, praising Cody. The keyblade master flushed and rubbed the back of his head modestly.

"Okay, now that the shark is gone. Let's head back to Ariel's grotto and see what that crystal trident does." stated Cody. Everyone nodded and swam through the open window and out of the ship.

* * *

**Atlantica - Ariel's Grotto**

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah and Ariel had made it back to the grotto unharmed. To their surprise, they hadn't encountered a single Heartless on their way back, nor the shark from earlier to their relief. Flounder greeted them when they returned.

"Hey guys. Did you find that keyhole?"

"No, but we did find this." replied Ariel, motioning her friend to the crystal trident that Lindsay was holding.

"Hey, that's the same shape as this mark." Flounder responded, pointing to the tablet with the trident carving inside. "It looks like it could fit in that space."

"What do you think will happen if we do that?" wondered Lindsay, putting a finger to her chin.

"Let's find out." replied Cody. The white mage handed him the crystal trident. He then swam over and placed the object into the hole. The tech geek smiled as he saw that it fit in perfectly.

Cody backed away as the crystal sparkled. Everyone in the grotto stared in anticipation at the tablet. Until...

"Ariel!" came a deep, loud and angry voice behind them. "You've disobeyed me again!" The teens turned around and stared in fear at King Triton. Sebastian stood behind him looking sadly at the group. Triton continued furiously "I told you not to leave the palace!"

"K-K-King Triton, sir." stuttered a fearful Noah.

"Daddy." muttered Ariel quietly.

King Triton then noticed the glowing crystal trident. His eyes widened in shock and, from what Cody could tell, fear. His expresion quickly turned back into an angry glare. Then he pointed his golden trident at the crystal one.

"Daddy, no!" cried Ariel pleadingly, putting up her hand. But the trident glowed as a beam of light shot out and hit the crystal, destroying it.

Ariel turned back, first looking shocked, then she was extremely upset. She fought back tears as she turned back to her father. "H-How could you..."

King Triton just continued to glare at the group. Ariel swam toward the exit, Flounder took off after her. King Triton watched them leave out of the corner of his eye.

"Ariel." Bridgette called out. She made to follow, but froze as King Triton turned back to them. He glared at Cody.

"Young man," he started calmly, but still looking furious. "you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. You all are. Aren't you?"

The four teens stared in shock at the ruler of the ocean. How did he know? King Triton continued addressing Cody, and what he guessed next made all of their mouths drop. "Then, you must be the keyblade master."

"H-How did you know, Your Majesty?" Cody asked slowly.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail!" answered Triton harshly. "As the key bearer you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"I-I do. It's... just that..."

"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace. And brings ruin." continued Triton harshly.

"Hey, Cody's not like that at all!" yelled Bridgette furiously. She could care less that she was yelling at the king of the ocean, she wasn't about to let him criticize Cody. "He's been helping many worlds by destroying the Heartless."

"And why do you think the Heartless are in every world he goes to?" Triton asked the surfer girl sternly.

That question shut Bridgette up. Cody now looked devastated. He remembered what Leon had told him a while ago about how the Heartless would come after him as long as he had the keyblade. Was it because of him that the worlds were suffering?

"King Triton turned away. "I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." He swam out of the grotto. Sebastian followed, but not before turning back one last time to look regretfully at the four teens.

Cody looked down in shame. King Triton was right. How could he have been so stupid? The worlds were in danger all because of him. The thought made him want to throw the keyblade to the sandy floor in rage. But before he could, he felt someone grab his hand. He looked up and saw Bridgette staring at him.

"Don't you dare listen to him Cody." she told him fiercely. "I don't care what he says. None of it is true. You've sealed the keyholes, and stopped the Heartless on every world we've been to. And you've helped so many people in the process."

Cody just stood there listening as Bridgette tried to cheer him up. Even with his love interest's encouragement, he still felt down. Noah saw this, and he also came to his friend's defense.

"Bridgette's right." Cody turned to Noah with raised eyebrows. "Just because the Heartless are following you, it doesn't mean your responsible for all that their doing. That's Maleficent's fault."

"Yeah, Cody." added Lindsay. "King Trigun doesn't know anything. You're like so nice, always trying to help people. Bridgette's right, don't listen to him."

Cody didn't know what to say. His friends didn't blame him at all. He smiled gratefully at them. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

And with that, Bridgette and Lindsay smiled happily, and Noah, to Cody's shock, actually smiled genuinely for once. The four of them went in for a group hug.

* * *

**Atlantica - Undersea Garden**

Ariel was alone in a small cove surrounded by giant clams, different types of coral and seaweed. She had her head in her arms on a rock in the center of the garden, she was crying.

The mermaid couldn't believe what her father had done. Why did he destroy the crystal trident? What was the point? She just couldn't understand why he did it.

Suddenly, a voice spoke. "Poor child, she suffers such deep sorrow."

Ariel looked up to see two blue moray eels, each with a yellow eye, swimming around her in a circle. "What a pity. If only there was something we could do..." spoke the other eel.

"Wait." croaked Floatsom. "Maybe she can be of some help."

"Yes." agreed Jetsom. "Maybe she can be of some help to you."

Ariel stared at the two suspisiously. "Who are you? Who're you talking about?"

"Oh, she would surely help you." continued Floatsom, ignoring Ariel's questions. He and Jetsom swam up and begun to dance and spin with each other. "Ursula can help..."

The two eels then burst into large, black bubbles. Ariel looked on astonished as the inky blackness began to fade. Where the eels had been just a moment ago, now hovered a heavyset, purple-skinned woman with white hair and eight octopus tentacles for legs.

"You called, my dear?" the woman asked Ariel with fake concern.

Ariel just gazed at the sea witch. "You're Ursula? I-I was wondering if..."

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for." Ursula lied, turning to the mermaid. "Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds." Ariel nodded, Ursula grinned nastily. "That shouldn't be too hard. After all, you're new friends came from another world."

Ariel looked up, stunned at this revelation. "What?"

"But they had special help, that mysterious key." Ariel frowned at this news, Ursula continued in a convincingly consoling tone. "Now, now. Cheer up sweetie. You have something special, too."

Ariel's head rose curiously. Ursula put her plan into action. "Now listen carefully." she put a chubby hand on the mermaid's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I think the keyhole your friends seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can get me there without you're daddy knowing... I can help you get to these other worlds you long for. How's that?"

Ariel thought for a moment. She didn't like the sound of this. Her father had banished Ursula from the palace after all. But, then she thought of her dream. Her dream to see other worlds. This might be her only chance.

Ursula smiled evilly as the young, foolish mermaid made up her mind.

* * *

**Atlantica - Undersea Gorge**

Some time later, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had left Ariel's grotto. Now they were trying to figure out what to do next.

"So what now?" Bridgette asked Cody.

"First, we'll look for Ariel and apologize for getting her in trouble." the key bearer answered. "Then we'll keep looking for the keyhole. We need to rid this world of the Heartless, after all."

"Sounds good." replied Noah. Then he looked past Cody and saw something small and yellow swimming toward them hastily. "Who's that coming toward us?" everyone turned to see the yellow fish dashing toward them.

"Cody! Bridgette! Noah! Lindsay!" he called out to them desperately, stopping before he plowed into Bridgette.

"Flounder, what's wrong?" the surfer girl asked with concern.

"Quick, Ariel needs help!" Flounder explained quickly, looking deeply scared. "Ursula somehow got into the palace and has stolen the king's trident!"

"Wait. Who's Ursula?" asked Cody.

"She's a sea witch. King Triton banished her years ago for doing bad things. Sebastian says she's the reason those monsters are all around the place!"

The four teens turned to each other as this information sunk in. If Ursula was controlling the Heartless, then that meant that she was working with Maleficent. They all nodded as Cody turned back to Flounder.

"Okay then. Let's go Flounder, lead the way."

Flounder nodded and led the four teens back to Triton's Palace at top speed. All of them were praying that Ariel would be alright.

* * *

**Uh oh, what's going on at the palace? Just read the next chapter to find out. I gotta be honest, I grin like an idiot whenever I write moments between Cody and Bridgette now. And I just had to have Ariel get in on the fun. haha. But why did King Triton destroy the crystal? Why's he so uptight? Well don't worry, that's all in the next chapter also.**

**So how did I do. Let me know by reviewing. **


	26. Chapter 26 - The Crystal Trident

**Here we go, the third and last chapter of the Atlantica arc. Just so you all know, I decided to not include the first fight with Ursula. That battle was just kinda annoying to me. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy Chapter 26.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - The Crystal Trident**

* * *

**Atlantica - Triton's Throne**

King Triton was sitting in his chair. He looked very, very weak. Ariel was staring horrified between her weakened father, and the person who caused him to lose his strength. Sebastian also looked on aghast at the king's condition. Ursula was laughing meniacally as she held the golden trident in her hands.

"The trident is mine hand at last!" she cackled as she gazed longingly at the powerful weapon. Then she turned to the two merpeople and grinned evilly. "And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear."

Ariel looked mortified at what she had done. How could she have been so foolish? "Ursula, no! I didn't want this!"

Ursula's eels, Floatsom and Jetsom, began to swim around Ariel and King Triton. "Why not?" Ursula asked her with an evil smile. "Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?"

That sentence reminded the sea witch of something. "Oh yes. We had a deal, didn't we?" Ariel looked devastated at Ursula. "Time for a little journey... to the dark world of the Heartless!"

Floatsom and Jetsom had returned to Ursula. "We cannot find the keyhole." croaked Jetsom. "The keyhole is not here." added Floatsom.

"What!" yelled a shocked and angry Ursula. Before she could shout in rage however, she heard something behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Cody and his guardians approaching her.

"Why, we have company." she chuckled. "I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!" she cackled again as she and her two minions disappeared in a cloud of dark ink.

Cody swam harder to try and catch the sea witch, but by the time he reached the spot, she had disappeared. "Darn it! she got away."

Flounder swam hastily toward Ariel and King Triton. Cody looked in horror at the shape the King was in. He looked very weak. Lindsay tried to heal him, but it didn't work. It seemed that Triton had lost power when his trident was stolen.

"Daddy!" muttered a very sad Ariel. King Triton turned to his daughter, however he did not appear angry, to Bridgette's relief.

"The trident..." stuttered the king weakly. "We must get it back. Ursula may be heading for the open ocean."

"Come on, let's go guys!" yelled Cody.

"Why? we don't owe him." whispered an irritable Noah. Cody and Bridgette frowned at him. "Don't you remember how he's treated us?"

"Yes. But if we don't get his trident back, Ursula's going to destroy this world with it." replied Bridgette fiercely. "Plus, it's the right thing to do."

Noah looked between his friends faces, then he sighed in defeat. They were right, of course they were right. He nodded, Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay smiled in response.

Ariel swam over to her friends before they left the throne room. "Wait!" she told them pleadingly. "I'm going with you. My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

Cody smiled and nodded. "Of course you do. Come on, let's go." he turned back to King Triton and Flounder. "Flounder, you look after the king."

"Okay." replied the fish.

"I'll go with you too." said a determined Sebastian. The crab swam over to Cody's group and landed in Ariel's hands, who smiled gratefully. "I'm right behind you, Ariel."

"Don't worry Your Majesty, we'll get that trident back before you know it." Lindsay proclaimed to the king of the seas.

King Triton stared at Ariel and her new friends. He then smiled and nodded gratefully. Cody, Ariel and the others swam out of the throne room.

"Maybe... I was wrong about you, keyblade master." he muttered weakly. "Good luck everyone."

* * *

**Atlantica - Triton's Palace**

Immediately after leaving the throne room, Cody's group ran into some Heartless. There were six Screwdrivers, as well as a large, new kind. This Heartless looked like a very large anglerfish, shaped like a beach ball. It was blue, had a yellow angler that curved inward, long, spiky flippers and the Heartles symbol on it's abdomen.

"Great. Not these guys again." grumbled Noah, looking at the Screwdrivers.

"That is a really, really big Heartless, guys." said Lindsay timidly as the Aquatank charged at the fivesome. Everyone dodged and separated to fight the Heartless.

Cody fought against the Aquatank. He slashed away at the fish Heartless, who would charge at him or swing it's flippers to get him to stop. After a while, the Aquatank burst into black bubbles.

The Screwdrivers would dash around like before, but the five heroes had now found out the timing of when they dashed and stopped. So now they weren't as challenging as they were before. Bridgette used her Aquaspheres at two Screwdrivers and destroyed them, Noah and Ariel used thunder spells that killed three more, and Lindsay reflected the attack of the last one, which stunned it, and allowed Bridgette to finish it off with her trident.

The battle had been won. Everyone made their weapons vanish as Cody asked Ariel "What's the fasted way to the open ocean?"

"Through the current we went through earlier." answered Ariel.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and stop Ursula." said Bridgette.

* * *

Ursula had just exited the current and travelled through the cave and had reached the open ocean at last. Her lair wasn't very far from here. Floatsom and Jetsom swam alongside her.

However, she got the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around, and sure enough, she was indeed being followed by the keyblade master and Triton's daughter, as well as those foolish friends of their's. She stopped, turned and glared at Cody, Bridgette, Ariel, Noah and Lindsay.

"Stop right there, Ursula! You can't run from us!" shouted Lindsay fiercely.

"You're time has come!" added Sebastian, on Lindsay's shoulder. Ursula growled, which made Sebastian hide behind a frightened Lindsay. Then she cackled loudly.

"You pitiful, insignifcant fools!" shouted an amused Ursula. "You dare challenge the new ruler of the oceans?" she pointed her trident at the teens and fired a bolt of lightning.

Lindsay swam up and summoned her Reflera spell before it could hit her friends, and the shot rebounded and hit the two eels, who burst into dust a few seconds later. Ursula looked in horror at the deaths of her pets. She then looked back at the teens in rage.

"See what you did now, Lindsay? You've pissed her off." grumbled Noah.

"But, she would have killed us if I hadn't done that." said Lindsay defensively. Noah smacked his forehead.

Ursula shouted in rage. "I rule the seas now!" She suddenly began to glow. Cody suddenly looked down to see a large cloud of darkness had appeared below them.

"Oooooh myyyy gooooosh!" yelled a wide eyed Bridgette. Cody looked back up to see that Ursula was growing in size. Everyone's eyes widened as the sea witch was now the size of a skyscrapper, as was the trident she held.

"THE SEA AND ALL ITS SPOILS! BOW TO MY POWER!"

The sea witch grinned evilly at the five teenagers. They noticed that she now wore the same crown on her head as the one King Triton usually wears.

"W-W-What do we do now Cody?" stuttered an obviously scared Lindsay.

Cody had to admit, he was scared. He had no idea how they were going to defeat Ursula now. But as the key bearer, he knew that he had to do something. He summoned his keyblade as he glared at the giant sea witch.

"We're going to stop her." he said with fierce determination. "Here and now."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." whined Noah, but he summoned his spellbook nonetheless.

Bridgette and Lindsay summoned their weapons too. Cody looked at Ariel. They nodded. Then they all charged toward Ursula's face.

Ursula laughed as the five teenagers came at her. "Not so fast!" She shot giant bubbles from her mouth that exploded when they reached Cody's group. They were able to dodge the attack though, and had reached the sea witch's head. They immediately began to attack.

"Get ready for this!" Ursula shouted, bringing her head back and shooting more bubbles from her mouth. Cody, Bridgette and the other three backed away and avoided her bombs. They once again began to attack her head.

"You dare to strike me!" shouted the sea witch in rage. She then took a deep breath. Suddenly Cody felt himself getting pulled toward Ursula. Her inhaling acted like a vacuum, and was trying to suck them all into her mouth.

Lindsay, Noah and Ariel hid behind Ursula's head, so they were out of danger. Cody however felt himself getting pulled toward Ursula's mouth. He tried to swim against it, but the force was really strong. He was about to be swallowed, when Ursula felt something hit her in the eye. Cody felt the pull disappear, he looked back to see Bridgette had shot a geyser into Ursula's eye.

"Thanks Bridgette." Cody told his crush appreciatively.

"No problem." she replied with a smile. "Now, let's kick this witch's butt."

Cody swam over and began swinging his keyblade at the dazed Ursula. Ariel and Noah used spells, Lindsay swung her wand and Bridgette slashed at the sea witch's head as well. Ursula could do nothing until she regained her breath.

"Insignificant fools!" she shouted after regaining her breath. She shot off some more bubble bombs. Ariel and Bridgette got hit hard by the attacks, but Lindsay used Cure and healed them. Suddenly, Ursula began to take a deep breath. Cody figured that she was going to try her vacuum move, until Bridgette informed him that something wasn't right.

"Everybody move out of the way!" she screamed.

Ursula shot off a huge beam of light. Cody and Ariel were just able to dodge the humungous attack. The destructive beam flew into the side of a large seamount, which caused a huge explosion which destroyed the underwater mountain completely. Cody, Bridgette and Ariel stared in frightened awe at what Ursula had just done.

"Whoa. That's some power that she's got." muttered Cody.

"That's the trident's power." Ariel informed them. "In the wrong hands, it can be devastating."

"We need to watch out for that attack." added Bridgette. the three of them turned to see that Ursula was trying to catch her breath again. So they took the opportunity to attack her face again, Lindsay and Noah were already doing this.

Noah read in his book, he felt that now was the best time for the spell he had finally perfected. However, before he could use it, Ursula regained her strength and shouted "Now I'm angry! Time to teach you some respect!"

She raised the giant trident into the air. About twenty bolts of lightning rained down from above. Striking all five teens. While they hadn't killed them, the attack had done some real damage to the teens. Ursula began to cackle again.

"Now! Prepare to die, foolish children! This won't be pretty!" she said before she began to take another deep breath.

Cody looked in horror as the sea witch prepared to unleash that devastating cannon beam. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything to stop her. He felt so helpless.

Noah felt really weakened. But using what little strength he had, he raised his hand into the air. His red wristband began to glow bright yellow. He yelled rather weakly "Thundara!"

Thunderbolts, larger and more powerful than before, rained down onto the unsuspecting giant. She felt the bolts strike her and she cried out in pain before she could use her destructive attack.

Lindsay then raised her wand and healed everybody. Cody felt the pain disappear, so did Noah, as well as Ariel, Bridgette and Lindsay herself. They looked up to see that Ursula was very weakened from Noah's upgraded thunder spell.

"Wow! Great thunder spell, Noah." praised Ariel. Noah blushed and looked rather smug.

"Alright you guys, let's finish this!" yelled Cody as he swam and charged at Ursula. The others followed him. Ursula couldn't move as the teenagers began their assault on her face again.

Ariel used her corkscrew attack, which was followed by another Thundara spell from Noah. Bridgette followed up with her Aquaspheres. Cody used Ariel Sweep, then immediately used the Sonic Blade afterward. Six attacks later, Ursula screamed in fear as Cody thrust his final attack onto her.

Ursula clutched her throat. Bubbles began streaming from her mouth. It looked as if she was choking. Cody, Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette and Ariel swam away as the sea witch gasped for breath. Lightning bolts began erupting from her. She screamed as loud as she could, causing the teens to cover their ears from the sound. Then, the giant, evil sea witch burst into a huge black cloud of smoke. Ursula was gone. They had won.

Suddenly, a light shone in the darkness. When the dark cloud had vanished, the golden trident stood stationary, back to it's original size. Ariel went over and grabbed her father's trident and hugged it tightly, happy that she had gotten it back.

Cody swam over and grabbed the sheet of paper that had appeared next to the trident. Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah joined as they all looked at another piece of Ansem's report. To their surprise, the seawater wasn't diluding the ink. They nodded to each other.

Suddenly, someone had thrown their arms around Cody. "Thank you so much, Cody." cheered a happy Ariel.

Cody blushed. He was shocked that the mermaid was hugging him, but he smiled and hugged her back. Bridgette looked at the two jealously. The mermaid, seeing the surfer girl's face, immediately broke the hug. Then she went and hugged her, much to Bridgette's surprise.

"Thank you, Bridgette." she whispered. Bridgette's expression changed as she hugged Ariel back. Ariel then went and hugged Lindsay and Noah too. Sebastian than emerged from his hiding spot.

"Good job, everyone!" he congratulated. "Now let's get that trident back to the sea king."

They all nodded. Still clutching her father's trident, Ariel led them all back to the palace.

* * *

**Atlantica - Triton's Throne**

King Triton sat in his throne, returned to full strentgh and holding his trident again. He looked down at his daughter and her friends, while Sebastian sat next to him.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel apologized, feeling deeply ashamed of herself.

"Please don't be angry with her Your Majesty." Cody pleaded with the sea king.

"No, I am sorry." King Triton began sadly, shaking his head apologetically. "It's my fault. You followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal trident, I lost my temper and destroyed it."

"Oh yeah. Why did you destroy it, King Triton?" asked a curious Bridgette.

"That crystal held the power to reveal the keyhole." answered Triton. Cody's mouth dropped at this revelation, so did the other threes'. Ariel looked shocked as well. King Triton continued. "The keyhole is dangerous, I had to keep you away from it at any cost."

"Daddy..." muttered Ariel. Triton turned to Cody.

"Key bearer, I have one more request: Seal the keyhole. My trident also has the power to reveal the keyhole. Will you do it?"

"Of course, sir." answered Cody immediately. "We had planned to do that from the start."

Triton chuckled as he gazed at the boy. "Well, It appears I was the foolish one then." Cody smiled at the king.

"Where is the keyhole, daddy?" asked Ariel.

"You should know better than anyone." chuckled King Triton, surprised that she didn't know. "It's in you're grotto."

"Really?" Noah exclaimed, then he turned to his best friend. "Let's go seal it, Cody."

"Right." replied the tech geek. King Triton handed his trident to Ariel, who smiled happily and kissed his cheek. She, Cody, his guardians, Flounder and Sebastian prepared to leave.

"Key bearer," King Triton called one last time. "Thank you for everything. And I apologize for mistrusting you and your friends."

"It's alright Your Majesty." Cody said gratefully. He, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah all bowed to the sea king, who smiled and nodded in response. Then they, Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder left to seal Atlantica's keyhole.

* * *

**Atlantica - Ariel's Grotto**

The group of seven had reached the grotto at last and gazed at the tablet on the wall as sunlight shined down into the area, making the water a little warm.

Ariel held out her father's trident as it began to glow. Then it hovered out of her hands, and turned itself vertically. So the trident carving on the tablet lined up with the glowing trident.

Then the carving began to glow bright blue. Suddenly, a jet of bubbles started shooting up from the rock in the center of the grotto, making everyone back away. A shining cube made completely of water appeared a moment later. In the center was a keyhole.

Cody pointed the keyblade at the keyhole. A beam of light shot from the blade and hit the keyhole. The familiar locking sound was heard as a light shined brightly. When it died down, the keyhole was gone. Then the watery cube itself vanished in a stream of bubbles. Cody made his weapon disappear as he smiled at Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay.

"Tell me, guys." Ariel asked them anxiously. "Your world, what's it like?"

The four teens looked at her sadly. Ariel must have found out about them not being from another ocean.

"Um, about that..." began Lindsay sadly. "We're sorry for lying to you."

Ariel just smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. Besides, if you all can travel to other worlds, maybe I can too." Ariel began to swim up and she gazed up at the silouette of the sun above them. "So many places I want to see..." she said longingly, spinning around. "I just know I'll get there someday."

Cody and Bridgette looked up happily at the mermaid. Ariel swam back down toward her friends. "I just know it. I'll find a way somehow."

The tech geek and Bridgette nodded, so did Lindsay and Noah. Sebastian however... "Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." he whined. Everybody in the grotto laughed.

Cody looked up at the surface. "I guess it's time for us to get going you guys." he told his guardians. He then said to Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian. "Bye Ariel, I hope things go well here."

"You're leaving already?" Sebastian asked him.

"We have to." Bridgette informed them. "We need to keep the Heartless from attacking other worlds. It's our job after all."

Ariel nodded. "We know. Thank you so much everyone."

"Yeah, you guys are welcome here anytime." added Flounder.

"Thanks guys." said Lindsay happily. "Hope to see you again." she waved as she followed Cody and Noah out of the grotto. They swam up since the surface wasn't very far from there.

"Bye Ariel, I'm gonna miss you all." Bridgette was about to follow her friends when Ariel called her back. "Wait, Bridgette." The surfer girl turned back around.

"I didn't mean to make you jealous earlier." she told her. Bridgette looked rather confused. Ariel elaborated. "I was just thanking Cody earlier, and I think I rubbed you the wrong way with that." she added rather impishly.

Bridgette stood there stunned. "I don't know what your talking about!" she stammered nervously, pretending she didn't know what the mermaid meant.

Ariel just giggled at the surfer girl. "It's okay Bridgette. I think you and Cody would look so cute together."

Bridgette blushed, she finally calmed down and smiled. "Thanks Ariel, see you around. Bye guys." she said as she finally left the grotto. Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder waved as their friends rose until they were out of sight.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the Little Mermaid portion of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. I have to say, I loved this world in the game. I'm a huge marine biology person, you see. And at last, Bridgette seems to be falling for Cody. Finally! Cody has already fallen for Bridgette, but now Bridgette's in love with Cody as well. I just wish it could happen in the actual Total Drama.**

**One again, I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to see the battle in Ursula's lair. I just never liked that fight to be honest.**

**Let me know what you guys think of Atlantica. And stay tuned for more Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story.**


	27. Chapter 27 - This is Halloween

**A/N: What's up everybody! TDDolphin here to present the next two chapters to Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. You know, I have to be honest with you viewers. I never thought I'd make it this far. I didn't think my story would so popular. But look at me now, 28 chapters and almost 100 reviews. I want to thank everyone whose read, favorited and reviewed this story! Seriously, you all rock!**

**But enough of that. Let's get down to business. Anyone whose played the game knows which world is next. So I hope you all enjoy the Halloween Town arc. **

* * *

**Chapter 27 - This is Halloween**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

Inside the Gummi Ship, Noah was reading about more spells. Lindsay was applying a shade of lip gloss. She had complained about how long it had been since she's put some on, even though it had only been a couple of days at most.

Cody was once again piloting the ship. Bridgette sat next to him. The two had been talking more, mostly about stuff they've done at school or with their friends. Bridgette told the tech geek all about days she's spent at the beach with her friends. She had at least ten of them. Cody... well, he told her of the game tournaments and anime conventions he's gone to, usually by himself.

"So, do you dress up when you go to those anime conventions?" Bridgette asked Cody curiously.

Cody chuckled. "No. I think the conventions are fun, but I'm not into cosplaying." he answered her honestly.

Bridgette nodded, then she told him something that shocked him a little. "I've always wanted to go to one of those conventions. But none of my friends will go with me. They're not into that kind of stuff."

"You like anime?" Cody asked the surfer girl in disbelief.

"Just a few. I'm not real big into it, but I've always thought the conventions looked really fun." she admitted with a grin. She looked back at Cody and giggled at how goofy his face looked. "I'm guessing that you didn't think I would like that stuff, did you?" she asked him jokingly. Cody blushed, looking at his crush anxiously.

"W-Well, I'd be happy to take you to a convention sometime... if you want." he stuttered bashfully, blushing like crazy as it seemed like he was asking her on a date. "There's a convention held every year in Vancouver in June."

"Really? You would?" she asked him, her eyes lit up. "Thanks Cody, I'd love to go. Now that I know you live so close to me."

Cody chuckled again. He couldn't believe that Bridgette liked anime, he thought her playing Warriors of Lordia was shocking. He turned to see that they were approaching a new world. Bridgette noticed the rather dark world as well. The two looked at each other and nodded, both getting excited at the prospect of exploring a new world. Cody piloted the gummi ship toward their next destination.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Guillotine Square**

The four teenagers had landed in a dark and pretty creepy alleyway. There were busts of monsters resting on pillars by the walls, and the place was lit by Jack-o-Lanturns with scary faces carved on them and candles burning inside. The sky was a bloody red.

"What kind of world is this?" Bridgette asked aloud.

Cody noticed a small window on the wall to his left. He was just going to look out of it to see what was on the other side, but he screamed in fright at his reflection in it. Noah turned to him, then his eyes widened as he looked at the others.

"Whoa! You guys look different!" exclaimed Noah. Bridgette and Lindsay looked between themselves and the two boys, they screamed when he realized the black mage was right. Cody looked at his reflection more closely.

He was still wearing his shirt and jacket, except now they were long-sleeved. His shorts had become baggy pants, and his gloves had turned white. He brought his hand to his mouth and touched the sharp fangs he had grown somehow. He also had small bat wings on his back.

Cody turned to see what the others looked like, and almost fell back in shock. Noah now had green skin, stitches across his face and two bolts on his neck. He also wore a brown vest and brown pants. Noah looked like Frankenstein.

Bridgette wore a black, long-sleeved gothic dress that went just above her knees, as well as black boots that went just below her knees. She also wore black eyeliner and black lipstick. Lindsay wore the exact same outfit and make-up as Bridgette, only her boots were high-heeled and her hair was in two side ponytails.

"Why do we look like this?" Cody wondered while examining his new vampiric appearence.

"Look like what?" exclaimed Lindsay loudly. She dashed over to the window and gazed at her reflection. She stared in horror at her black make-up for a few seconds, then she shrieked at the top of her lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cody, Bridgette and Noah covered their ears as the white mage's screamed.

"No, no, no. This can't be." said Lindsay tearfully. "I can't believe it! I look like one of those weird vampire worshippers from my school! This is like the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" The dumb blonde began to sob. Bridgette raised an eyebrow, but she still went over to comfort her.

Noah answered Cody's question from earlier. "It must be this world. I guess visitors' appearences can sometimes change to better suit the world their visiting."

Lindsay had finally calmed down, she, Cody and Bridgette looked at the book worm. His explanation appeared to be a logical one. They all turned and noticed a gate at the end of the alley.

"Well, let's see what kind of world this place is, shall we?" said Cody as he walked toward this gate. The other three followed. Once the teens reached the gate, it rose upward on it's own. They raised their eyebrows. Then they shrugged and walked into the next area.

The teens had walked into a spooky-looking village square. There was a guillotine close to the center. It stood next to a fountain with a gargoyle statue on it that was spewing green liquid from it's mouth. There were more street lamps with Jack-o-Lanturn bulbs around the square. There was a tower in the distance. The moment they entered, there was an explosion, and black smoke rose up from the tower.

"Huh. I wonder what that was from?" Cody asked aloud. When he tilted his head back down to look around the place, he saw that a group of Search Ghosts had appeared around the town square. "Whoa! Heartless!" he shouted, summoning his keyblade.

Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah gazed at the Search Ghosts for a second, then they summoned their weapons and all got into battle positions. Cody noticed these ghosts were different from the ones they fought before. Their whole color scheme was now brown, and they looked as if they were made of stuffing, similar to ragdolls. They waited for the Heartless to make their moves.

But the Search Ghosts didn't attack them, they didn't even move. They just hovered around the fountain, occasionally moving their arms or heads, seemingly oblivious to the four teenagers in front of them. Cody's group lowered their weapons and gazed at each other in confusion.

"Why... Why aren't they attacking us?" wondered Bridgette. Before any of her friends could answer, they all heard a loud sound, like from a megaphone.

Noah looked around and noticed a peculiar man over by the guillotine. This man was shaped like a cone, wore a black official-looking suit, and a thin, witch hat that was taller than him. He had an orange face with a rather creepy smile on it. This man held a megaphone.

The man, who the teens figured was this town's mayor, began talking into the megaphone. "And now," his voice echoed loudly. The six Search Ghosts lined up around the fountain with three on each side. The Mayor continued "allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares... Jack Skellington!"

The Search Ghosts raised their arms and extended their hands toward the fountain. They backed away as the teens watched in awe as something, or someone, emerged from the water. A closer look revealed a tall, slender skeleton wearing a bat-shaped bow with big wings and a tight, black and white striped suit. The skeleton man uncrossed his arms and extended them as he smiled and struck a pose.

"Eeep!" Lindsay squealed in fear, hiding behind Bridgette. She peaked her head over the surfer girl's shoulder to look at Jack Skellington. "A giant skeleton!"

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo!" exclaimed the Mayor happily as he dashed over to the skeleton as fast as his little legs could cary him. "Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!"

Noah crossed his arms. "Halloween?" Jack Skellington stepped out of the fountain and took giant strides over to the Mayor.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jack said modestly. Cody and the others were shocked at how good-natured the skeleton sounded. Jack's face fell a second later however. He put a fist on his hip and his fingers to his bony chin. "But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror!"

"I think you might already be doing that." chuckled Noah. He glanced at Lindsay, who was still hiding behind Bridgette. The dumb blonde frowned at the cynical black mage.

"I'm going to consult the doctor." proclaimed Jack. He walked away toward the tower the teens had seen earlier.

The Mayor smiled. "Then I'll go attend to the decorations." he said excitedly. He trutted off a second later in another direction, leaving Cody, Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette alone in the town square.

"Let's follow Jack you guys." suggested Cody. Lindsay squealed again, but the tech geek had already begun walking toward the tower. Bridgette and Noah followed. Not wanting to be left behind, the white mage hastily caught up with her friends.

Bridgette pushed the door open and led the others into the yard. They climbed the steps and entered the tower.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Research Lab**

The four teens were now in a laboratory that looked as if it belonged to a mad scientist. Considering how this town was full of Halloween related people and objects, it probably was the home of a mad scientist. There was a large table in the center, and there were machines all around the walls. A bookcase sat in another corner.

Jack Skellington was here, neither he nor the strange man sitting in a wheelchair noticed Cody's group enter the lab. They were too busy inspecting the Search Ghost that was laying on the table.

"I don't understand." said Jack. "Maybe their guidence system was damaged in the explosion."

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect." said the strange man. He wore a lab coat, black lab gloves and dark, circular glasses. The doctor also had a rather large head and large lips that stuck out like a duck's bill.

Jack went over to the desk and started reading the large book. After a moment, he pointed at a spot in the book. "Oh, I've got it! Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that machine?"

"Certainly." replied Dr. Finkelstein, making his wheelchair go over to where Jack stood. "A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work."

Cody watched as Dr. Finkelstein took a container that was shaped like a heart and had a keyhole in it's center. What grossed him out however was the fact that this heartlike object was beating like a normal heart. Almost as if...

"Ewww." whispered Lindsay in disgust. She and the other three watched as Dr. Finkelstein inspected the heart. He growled when he realized something.

"We need the key to this thing first!" he grumbled irritably, banging his hands on the table.

Cody let what the doctor said sink in. So they needed a key to unlock the heart. He thought about it for a moment. Then he summoned his keyblade.

"Are you going to unlock it for them?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"Yeah. If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartles here." replied Cody. "Right?"

Noah and Bridgette thought about this. His hunch might be right. If it meant exploring without fighting, then they were game. And who knows, that heart might just be the keyhole for this world. There was a keyhole on the heart after all. Cody walked over to the heart.

Jack and the doctor had finally noticed the teens. However, they remained silent as Cody approached the heart with a strange, keylike weapon. The tech geek raised the keyblade and stuck it into the heart. There was an unlocking noise, then Cody took his weapon out of the keyhole and made it disappear. Jack stared in awe between the boy and the heart.

"My! That was amazing!" gasped Jack. He faced the keyblade master in confusion. "Uh, and you are..."

"Cody." answered the tech geek. "And these are my friends. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay."

"Well done, Cody. I'd like for you and your friends to be a part of this year's Halloween."

Cody brushed that suggestion aside and asked Jack a more important question. "If you don't mind me asking, what's this Heartless doing here?" His friends joined him as the skeleton turned to the Search Ghost and answered his question.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidence system." Jack then walked over over to the mad scientist. "He's quite a genius. Okay, doctor, let's continue."

Dr. Finkelstein placed the heart onto the machine next to the table. He then pulled a switch that turned the machine on. Jolts of lightning hit the Heartless on the table. The four teens watched as a moment later the Search Ghost rose it's upper body from the table. After a few seconds however, the Heartless fell back onto the table and the machine turned itself off.

"It failed!" shouted Finkelstein tragically. Jack grabbed his head in disappointment. The doctor shook his head, but then an idea came to him. "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." Then, to the teens utter disgust, Finkelstein opened up his own head and scratched his brain. "Sally! Sally!" he called out. When no one answered, he growled.

"Good-for-nothing-girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!" he growled, closing his head and turning to face the others. "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down"

"Of course." answered Jack. Then he turned to the junior heroes. "Cody, would you and friends like to come along?"

Cody looked to his friends to see if they were okay with it. They all nodded. Cody turned back to Jack. "Sure. Count us in."

"Splendid! Then let us be off fellows!" Jack said excitedly as he led Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah out of the laboratory.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Guillotine Square**

Once Cody, Jack and the others stepped out of the lab, they heard the Mayor's voice echo loudly. He sounded deeply troubled. They saw him at the bottom of the stairs, this time however his face was white and had a frown on it.

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control!" he shouted through the megaphone, even though Cody's group was now standing in front of him.

Jack scratched his head. "Hmm... Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." he assured the Mayor. Noah crossed his arms and glared at Cody, whose face fell. In a way, it was probably his fault.

Suddenly the Mayor's head turned a hundred and eighty degrees to reveal his orange, smiling face. The teens gasped in shock at this sight. "Oh, thank you, Jack!" he told the skeleton.

"Come on fellas, let's go!" exclaimed Jack to Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. They all ran out into the town square.

The Search Ghosts were moving now, and the moment they spotted the fivesome, they charged at them. Cody and the others summoned their weapons and began fighting the ghost Heartless. Cody fought two, while the other four fought the one of the remaining Heartless. After a few moments, the Search Ghosts had been defeated.

After the ghosts were defeated, about ten Shadows appeared. The group of five each took on two. Jack fired spells at his targets, including fire and blizzard. Bridgette shot her enemies into the air with a geyser, then jumped up and slashed at them. Noah killed his two with a Thundara spell. Cody and Lindsay worked together to get rid of the last four Shadows. After the square was cleared of Heartless, they made their weapons vanish.

"Okay. Now that that's over," began Bridgette. She turned to the tall skeleton. "Where should we look first for Sally, Jack?"

"I have a hunch, that I know where she is." responded Jack. He pointed down a trail that the teens hadn't noticed before. "She might be at the cemetary. We'll look there first."

The group of five walked down the square and into the path. They climbed a set of stairs and pushed open a set of gates to the next area.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Graveyard**

The teens and Jack had entered a small area of the graveyard that was surrounded by tall stone walls. There were gravestones and gargoyle statues all around the place, as well as a coffin at the very end.

"Wow, This place gives me the creeps!" whispered Lindsay timidly.

"I know. Isn't it fantastic?" said Jack excitedly, misinterpretting what the white mage meant. The teens stared at the skeleton with raised eyebrows.

Then they all heard a barking sound. They looked around for the source of the barking when Cody spotted something transparent rising from one of the graves. A closer look revealed a ghost dog, with long ears and a shiny, red nose. Instead of legs, it's whole body was similar to a sheet of cloth.

The ghost dog spotted Cody's group. It barked happily as he glided over to them and began circling Jack.

"Zero!" Jack cried as he petted his pet. "Have you seen Sally anywhere?"

Zero's ears perked up at the question. The ghost dog then flew away toward one of the gargoyle statues. When he shot himself behind it, Cody heard a faint gasp come from behind the statue that he was sure didn't belong to Zero.

A girl stepped out from behind the statue. She looked like a human-sized ragdoll. Her gray skin had stitches all around her limbs. The girl had long, auburn hair and wore a dress that looked as if it was made out of a brown quilt. She turned to the skeleton and the teenagers.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" the girl asked softly.

"No, everything's going great." answered Jack as he approached this woman. "We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory."

So this girl was Sally. Bridgette noticed that Sally was holding a stalk of forget-me-not. ""Memory?"" Sally asked, then she looked down to the plant she was holding. "You mean this?"

"Um, I guess so." Noah answered uncertainly.

"Oh, Sally, these are my new friends." Jack informed. "This is Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Sally told the teens softly as she handed the the forget-me-not over to Jack. She then addressed the skeleton. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

"Oh, but nothing could beat what I've got planned!" exclaimed Jack as he looked at the plant fondly. "Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it."

When Sally still looked worried, Jack reassured her. "Trust me. You're going to love it."

Cody looked at Noah and Bridgette, they all looked rather worried themselves. How could Jack be sure that giving a Heartless a heart would tame them? They answered their own question. They weren't sure it could be done.

"Well friends, let's head back to the lab." Jack said to Cody's team. They followed the skeleton back to the gate. Sally and Zero watched them leave. Sally then followed somewhat apprehensively, while Zero flew back into his grave to get some more sleep.

After everyone left the graveyard though, the sound of childrens laughter could be heard coming from the coffin. The lid of the coffin opened suddenly to reveal three small children dressed in Halloween costumes, one as a devil, one as a witch, and one as a skeleton. They all wore masks.

They jumped out of the coffin. The skeleton boy turned to his friends. "Did you hear that?" Barrel asked them.

"Yeah, I sure did." replied Lock. "A heart! What should we do?"

"Gosh, you really are stupid!" replied Shock harshly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Tell Oogie Boogie." they all said together. They then all laughed mischievously.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Oogie's Manor**

Lock, Shock and Barrel sat in a corner of a dark room, shaking in fright at the man in front of them. It looked like a giant bag that had grown triangular limbs, but without hands or feet. This bag had holes in it's face for it's eyes and mouth. He laughed wildly as his henchmen had just informed him of something.

"A heart?" Oogie Boogie asked the kids curiously, almost as in confirmation. "That bonehead Jack is really making a heart?"

"Didn't you hear them the first two times?" a voice asked the bag of bugs irritably.

Oogie Boogie turned around to look at a teenaged girl standing behind him. This girl wore a black corsette, black skirt and gray leggings. She also wore black gloves and boots, and gray arm sleeves that left her shoulders bear. This teen had teal hair.

"Shut you're mouth, girl! I'm in charge here!" he shouted at Gwen, who just glared in response.

Oogie put his arm to his face. "Now, where was I?" he asked himself. After about a second, to which Gwen rolled her eyes, the evil bag remembered. "Ah yes, the heart. I'll be jiggered! that works for me!" he said gleefully, putting his arms on his sides.

"Ohh, when I get my hands on that..." continued Oogie Boogie, then he corrected himself. "Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless."

Oogie laughed meniacally. Lock, Shock and Barrel continued to shake in fear. Gwen however pinched her nose in annoyance at Oogie's last sentence. She couldn't believe that Maleficent told her to work with this idiot. She really hoped that the last princess of heart was on this world.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Research Lab (some time later)**

It didn't take long for Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, Jack and Sally to make it back to the lab. Dr. Finkelstein told them that the memory took about half an hour to get ready before he could add it to the heart. Their half hour was almost up.

"Do you really think the Heartless can be tamed like this?" Bridgette asked Cody.

"Honestly, I don't think so." answered Cody. "But if it does work, then we won't have to fight the Heartless. So, here's hoping." he added, crossing his fingers. Bridgette nodded, still looking worried.

"Ah, there you go." Dr. Finkelstein whispered suddenly. "This time it's sure to work." Cody and Bridgette turned to see the doctor holding the heart. Jack watched in anticipation as the doctor rolled his wheelchair over to the machine to try the experiment again.

Before he could place it however, a little boy suddenly dove into the mad scientist's path. Dr. Finkelstein fell out of his wheelchair, accidently throwing the heart into the air. The doctor layed sprawled on the ground as the heart bounced over to two more kids.

The kids were dressed up as a devil, a skeleton and a witch. The boy in the devil costume caught the heart. They all laughed mischievously as they ran out the door with the heart.

Dr. Finkelstein roared in fury and shook his fist at the retreating pranksters. Bridgette and Lindsay ran over to help the doctor up and Noah brought his wheelchair over. The teens managed to get Dr. Finkelstein back into his chair, but his mood had not improved.

"The nerve of those little hooligans, stealing my work!" he snapped.

"Who were those kids?" Bridgette asked.

"It was Lock, Shock and Barrel." answered Jack. "Halloween Town's most notorious pranksters."

"Don't worry Doctor, we'll get the heart back." Cody assured Finkelstein. "Come on guys, let's chase those kids down." His guardians and Jack all nodded as they ran out of the laboratory.

"Be careful everyone!" Sally yelled at their retreating forms. She prayed that Jack and the others would come back unharmed.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Guillotine Square**

The fivesome had made it back into the town square. They looked all around the place, but they couldn't see Lock, Shock or Barrel anywhere.

"Darn it, we lost them!" Lindsay exclaimed in disappointment.

"Not yet." said Jack. He patted his left leg. The teens wondered what Jack was doing, until they saw Zero flying toward them. "Zero! We need to find those three, sniff em' out boy!"

Zero nodded and began sniffing the air. His ears perked up, he then barked and flew back toward the graveyard.

"He must have picked up their sent, let's go everyone." Jack told the junior heroes. They all ran back toward the gates to the cemetary.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Graveyard**

As soon as Cody's group entered the graveyard they were confronted by Heartless. There were two new kinds. The first looked like a thin mummy. It had bandages wrapped around it's long thin arms and it's feet. It had long, sharp claws on it's hands. The only parts not wrapped in bandages was the left side of it's face and it's chest, which bore the Heartless crest. There were four of them.

The second new Heartless looked similar to the Air Soldiers, however these ones looked more demonic. They were purple, had large, bat-like wings, wavy horns coming from it's head, and sharp claws on it's hands and feet. There were three of them.

Two of the Gargoyles turned into dark mist and charged at Cody and the others. They moved out of the way and each went to fight one of the Heartless. The two Gargoyles reappeared by Cody, who began attacking one of them while Jack fought the other.

Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay saw that the Wight Knights were able to jump very high and far around the place. Once they hit the ground, they would swipe at them twice. Lindsay reflected one's attack, Bridgette followed up with a geyser and then attacking it in midair. Noah fired Fira spells at two more, followed by Blizzara next. After two more of each spell on each Heartless, they burst into black mist.

The fourth Wight Knight spun a hundred and eighty degrees and slashed at Lindsay, who was just able to dodge the attack. Bridgette fired her Aquaspheres at the Heartless, and Noah finished it off with another Blizzara spell.

The last Gargoyle started shooting balls of light from it's mouth at Cody and Jack. Jack dodged the technique, while Cody performed an Aerial Sweep on the flying beast. He followed up with some slashes from his keyblade. After several hits, the Gargoyle was defeated. The tech geek and his friends made their weapons vanish as they caught their breath.

Bridgette exhaled deeply. "That was tough. Those mummy Heartless really tired me out."

"You're not kidding." Noah agreed. "They hopped all over the place like they were freakin' frogs."

Cody noticed something white flying toward them. "Look guys, it's Zero!"

Zero started circling everyone. Then he stopped at his master. "Did you find Lock, Shock and Barrel, boy?" Zero turned around and looked out toward a strange looking mountain in the distance.

The mountain looked similar to the fin of a shark, and the tip of it curved inward. Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Jack were just able to make out the shape of three little people traveling in (Cody had to shake his head to see if he was seeing things) a bathtub, whose feet were actually walking like human legs would do.

The mountain top then began to uncurve itself, and extended to connect with another wall. The walking bathtub containing Lock, Shock, Barrel and the stolen heart crossed the newly formed bridge into another part of the graveyard.

"That's definately them, but how do we follow them?" wondered Bridgette, looking around this part of the cemetary. "I don't see any doors."

"Never fear Bridgette, for I know how to follow them." replied Jack. He led the others over to the coffin they had seen earlier. He opened the lid and revealed a deep pit with an opening that led into a dark-looking tunnel.

"Come on friends. We can still catch them if we hurry." proclaimed Jack as he jumped into the coffin. Noah and Lindsay hopped in next, followed by Cody and Bridgette.

They all looked down the tunnel for a second, then they ran into it.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Moonlight Hill**

After about twenty minutes, Cody opened a door. He stepped out of the tunnel and was now in another part of the graveyard where the spiral mountain stood. Looking back, he noticed that the door was part of a large gravestone that was connected into the wall. Jack, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah stepped out of the tunnel finally.

"Huh, this mountain looks a lot smaller up close." Noah pointed out, looking at the spiral hill.

Cody looked around the area and saw more gravestones. There were also many Jack-o-Lanturns sprawled around the mountain and the walls, almost as if this was a garden that somehow grew them.

Jack walked over and touched the gravestone closest to the mountain. The stone sank into the ground about five inches. The stone seemed to act as a switch, because the the mountain top uncurled itself again and connected to the opposite wall.

"Where does this bridge lead to Jack?" Cody asked the skeleton.

Jack's face fell. "It leads to house of someone named Oogie Boogie."

Noah snickered. "Oogie Boogie? Nice name."

"Lock, Shock and Barrel work for Oogie." continued Jack. "It must have been him who told them to steal the heart. What I don't know is why?" Jack held his bony chin and thought hard.

Cody, Bridgette and Noah thought hard as well. They couldn't come up with a conclusion as to why this Oogie Boogie would steal an artificial heart. Then Lindsay gasped.

"Maybe he thinks with the heart, he could control the Heartless." she told them. The others stared at Lindsay. It was very good guess on her part, but if she was right, then this Oogie guy must be pretty dumb to think that.

"That's a very good guess, Lindsay!" exclaimed Jack. "I guess we'll find out." He and the teens turned back to the mountain.

"Okay, let's go. Everyone be careful." stated Cody. Bridgette smiled and nodded, making Cody blush. He ran up the mountain and crossed it into the next area with Jack, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah close behind him.

* * *

**What's gonna happen when Cody and the others cross the mountain? Will the heart allow Oogie Boogie to control the Heartless? And what is Gwen's part in this? All these questions will be answered next time. I hope everyone liked Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay's appearences for Halloween Town. I thought they looked pretty good, but let me know what you thought.**

**Feel free to review and let me know how I did.**


	28. Chapter 28 - A Battle Between Friends

**Here's part 2. I hope everyone likes it. I changed up some things in this one. What are they? You'll have to read and find out. But, I think ya'll are gonna like it nonetheless.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 - A Battle Between Friends**

* * *

**Halloween Town - Oogie's Manor**

As soon as Cody, Bridgette and the others had crossed into the next part of the graveyard, they were confronted by a large group of Heartless. The bridge and gate to the next area were guarded by Shadows, Search Ghosts, Wight Knights and Gargoyles. This was a very tough battle, requiring a good deal of healing from Lindsay. But they had won after about ten minutes of fighting.

Cody, Jack, Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette had crossed the bridge, entered through the gate and walked down a path. They now found themselves at a gigantic, deep canyon. In the center was the largest tree Cody had ever seen. There were buildings built all around it, as well as large Jack-o-Lanturns lined up around the entrance. A large wooden bridge connected their path to this mansion built on the tree. They could see the three pranksters riding the walking bathtub down the bridge.

"There's Lock, Shock and Barrel." Cody pointed out. "Let's get them before they can get inside!"

Cody ran toward the bridge with Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah and Jack behind him. Two Gargoyles appeared when they were about half way through. Noah used Thundara on them. Cody and Bridgette finished them off with their weapons. With those Heartless gone the heroes continued down the bridge. When they finally reached the other side, a group of Wight Knights appeared.

Cody hacked and slashed away at one. Bridgette used Aquaspheres on another Heartless, while Jack and Noah used fire and blizzard spells on two more. The Heartless were defeated a moment later.

"We must be at the right place." said Bridgette, making her trident vanish. "Judging on the amount of Heartless that keep popping up."

Cody and Lindsay were inspecting the double doors at the entrance. Then they both grabbed a door and pushed them open. Inside was a spiral staircase that led upward. The group of five ran up the steps and onto another wooden bridge with metal fencing on the edges and tree branches poking out.

It took them a while to reach the top of the manor. Not only was the trek up here long, but they kept getting stopped by Heartless on their way up. By the time they reached the last building, they were tired. Lindsay's cure spell quickly fixed them up, but they still needed to catch their breath. Well, everyone except for Jack.

"Well friends, are you all ready to confront those thieves?"

"How do you know their in there?" Noah asked the skeleton.

Jack pointed to a sign above the door that read "Evil Playroom". Noah raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. The thieves were children he reasoned.

After the four junior heroes had finished catching their breath, they nodded and joined Jack by the door to the next room. Cody opened the door quietly and they all entered the room.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Evil Playroom**

The four teens and Jack had entered a small room. There was an old sofa near the wall with stuffing and springs poking out from it, a ventilation shaft on the floor, and a machine in the corner with a lever sticking out from it. They saw Lock, Shock and Barrel just in time to see them throw the heart into a pipe. They turned around at the sound of the door closing.

"Uh oh, busted!" exclaimed Barrel.

"Get them!" cried Shock.

""Get them?"" repeated Noah, snickering at the kids. "That's a good one. What're you gonna do, hit us with woofle bats?"

Cody and Bridgette chuckled, which seemed to make the three kids angry. Barrel charged and rammed his head into Noah's groin. The pain was terrible. The black mage fell to his knees and held on to his sore kiwis. The other two immediately stopped laughing as Lock and Shock charged at them.

Cody and Bridgette moved out of the way just in time. Jack and Lindsay avoided another headbutt from Barrel. What Now? Because they were kids, Cody didn't feel it was right to use their weapons against them. Hell, it wouldn't be right to use their fists or feet against them either. What could they do to stop Lock, Shock and Barrel?

As Cody's group continued to avoid the wild attacks, the pain Noah felt in his kiwis was subsiding, and he could use his brain again. He had an idea about how to stop the trick or treaters without hurting them. He got back to his feet and put his plan into action.

"Oh Lock? Shock? Barrel?" Noah called out innocently. The three kids stopped attacking and turned to the bookworm.

"What? What do you want?" asked Lock sternly. Cody, Lindsay, Jack and Bridgette stared at Noah in confusion.

"I've got some candy for you." he told them as sweetly as he could.

Though they couldn't see their faces due to their masks, Cody and the others could tell that Barrel, Lock and Shock seemed excited, considering their heads perked up at Noah's sentence.

"Really?" Lock gasped excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Just come a little closer and I'll tell you."

The three kids hastily ran over to Noah and hopped up and down, waiting to get their candy. Unfortunately for them, Noah fired a Blizzara spell at them which froze their little bodies together. They struggled to break free, but Noah's spell had frozen them very well.

"Hey! You didn't have any candy!" yelled Barrel.

"Of course he didn't, Stupid!" cried Shock. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"So did you!" Lock retaliated, banging his head against her's, which made all of their masks fall off.

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Jack joined Noah and stared down at the three troublemakers, who trembled at the older kids' gaze. "Alright, you three. What did you do with the heart?" interrogated Cody.

"We were just following orders!" answered Shock timidly. "Oogie Boogie told us to steal it. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell him about the heart."

"Yeah, that's right!" added Lock, then he told Barrel. "You should be ashamed!"

"B-But you guys said..." Barrel defended himself, seeming confused.

"Look, we don't care about that." interrupted Bridgette, crossing her arms. "Just tell us what you did with the heart. Where does that pipe lead to?"

"To where Oogie lives." replied Barrel. "If you want to go down there, just pull that lever and jump into the trapdoor over there."

"You bonehead! Why did you tell them that?!" snapped Lock, banging his head against his.

Noah smirked, then used a small fire spell to melt the ice around the three kids, freeing them. Lindsay went over and pulled down the lever Barrel had mentioned. The vent door opened up. Cody and Jack looked over to see a deep, dark hole that seemed to go down a mile deep.

"Thanks for the information you three." said Jack kindly. He then jumped into the trapdoor. Cody looked at his three guardians. They all nodded, then one by one they jumped into the pipe and slid down a dark slide toward Oogie Boogie's lair.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Torture Chamber**

Cody shot out of the pipe slide and landed next to Jack. Bridgette landed on her butt, while Noah landed on his feet. Lindsay fell on top of Cody when she shot out. Bridgette got up to help them up, stroking her sore bottom on the way.

"Sorry, Cody!" Lindsay apologized as Bridgette helped her up.

"It's cool." said Cody painfully. Bridgette and Lindsay both helped him to his feet.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Noah. The other three turned to Noah, but they were now able to see what he was staring in awe at.

The room they were in was a large and circular chamber. There was a pit in the middle that looked like it should be in a casino, or maybe some kind of game show. It was a giant roulette wheel with a spiked crank in the middle and pictures of hands, cats, skulls and other things around the edges.

Jack however, was looking across the wheel to the other side of the chamber. Standing on a raised platform was what Cody thought was a giant burlap sack with limbs. It laughed rather stupidly as he looked at the five of them.

"Oogie Boogie! Give back the heart!" Jack shouted at the giant bag.

Oogie laughed again. "You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!"

Suddenly a girl appeared from behind Oogie Boogie. Cody couldn't see what she looked like. But his attention was turned back to Oogie as he shoved the heart into his mouth. Jack looked aghast, while the tech geek and his guardians looked disgusted. And so was the bag man's partner.

"Ugh. You're disgusting!" cried out the girl in revulsion. Oogie Boogie chuckled darkly.

Cody froze at that voice, and he felt his insides disappear. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay also went wide eyed at the voice. And now that they looked more closely, they saw a spot of teal hair.

"Gwen?" Cody muttered. "Is that you?"

Gwen looked over at the people behind Jack Skellington. How did he know her name? She squinted, and then her eyes went wide as realization hit her. It was Cody. This world had changed his and the others appearences. She growled, then summoned her own portal and disappeared.

"Gwen! Wait!" Cody shouted. He knew that Gwen had heard him, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him. Why? As he was mulling all of this over in his head, Oogie continued laughing meniacally, not aware that his partner had just left him.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention." he said darkly. Then he cried out "Oh, Heartless!"

Cody summoned his keyblade, while his guardians brought out their weapons. They weren't sure just how many Heartless were going to appear. Their question was answered when two Gargoyles appeared next to Oogie.

Cody looked at Bridgette and Jack in confusion. Oogie looked between his "army" of Heartless in confusion as well. "This is it?" he mumbled stupidly. after gazing back and forth between his two minions, his body shook furiously. "Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!"

Cody's group was suddenly shoved into the pit by a powerful gust of wind. They all landed on their feet, then they gazed up at Oogie Boogie. The pit was too high for them to jump out of. Oogie threw something into the pit. Looking closer, they saw a fire bomb in the shape of a red and yellow dice. They jumped out of the way just in time as the dice exploded.

The two Gargoyles flew toward the teens. Jack shot fire spells at one, which killed it. Lindsay used Reflera to block the other Heartless' attack, Noah followed up with a Thundara attack to finish it off. Oogie continued to toss his dice bombs at Cody and Bridgette, but he wasn't able to hit them no matter how hard he tried.

Then he threw two red dice onto the roulette wheel. Cody couldn't see the numbers on them due to them disappearing a second later. Oogie apparently did though, because he cried out "Ten! Come out, Buzzsaw!"

Sure enough, a buzzsaw appeared from an opening in the pit. It spun toward the wall, then ricocheted toward Lindsay and Noah, who jumped high to avoid it. It bounced of the wall again, then another wall, then it sped toward Bridgette and Jack, who jumped out of the way as well. While the teens and Jack continued to avoid the buzzsaw, Oogie couldn't stop laughing.

The buzzsaw disappeared a moment later. It was then that Cody noticed the floor and saw giant buttons that were glowing. He looked up and saw that Oogie was standing directly across from one of the buttons. He signaled this to Noah, who was standing near it. The bookworm nodded, and silently signaled to Jack, Bridgette and Lindsay. Jack and Bridgette seemed to understand, Lindsay however, seemed confused. Bridgette grabbed Lindsay's hand and led her over to Noah.

Everybody gathered over by the button. Oogie was too busy cracking up to notice what they were doing. Noah jumped onto the button. Suddenly, spiked poles shot out from the lining of the cat's space. The same spikes shot out and surrounded Oogie, who immediately stopped laughing and looked on fearfully as the spot around the junior heroes rose up to the point where they could jump up and reach him.

Cody smirked, then he, Jack and his guardians jumped into Oogie's makeshift prison and charged at the giant bag of bugs. Cody swung his keyblade, Bridgette slashed with her trident, Lindsay used her wand and both Jack and Noah used fire spell after fire spell. They just wailed on Oogie for what seemed like five minutes, until Cody used the Sonic Blade move. After six thrusts, Cody swung the final blow. Oogie swung his arm hard in desperation to make the heroes back off.

The spikes disappeared. Cody and Jack watched as a seam had split down Oogie's stomach. He cried out in pain as his guts burst from the wound. However, on closer inspection, Cody saw that it wasn't guts, but a swarm of bugs, that had burst from the bagman.

"Ewww!" shouted Lindsay in disgust. "Oh, I hate bugs!"

All of the bugs started falling into the roulette pit. As bugs continued spewing out of Oogie's wound, his body began to sink onto the floor as he screamed in pain one last time. His body lay sprawled, flat and empty on the ground. One final bug, a blue one tried to run away. But Noah ran over and stomped on it, killing it.

Cody and Jack walked over to the cloth that was Oogie's body. Jack picked up the artificial heart, while Cody picked up a sheet of paper that had appeared. He showed another piece of Ansem's report to Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. They all smiled and nodded.

"So, this heart was a failure after all." said Jack, obviously disappointed. He looked sadly at the heart he held. Then he tossed it into the pit with the rest of Oogie's bugs.

Cody looked at Jack sadly. But before he could try and comfort him, the room began to shake violently. Noah and Lindsay both fell to the ground as the tremor increased in strength.

"W-W-What's goooing ooon!" Bridgette cried, her voice trembling due to the ground shaking.

"Let's get out of here!" Jack yelled. He spotted a door on the other side of the chamber that they hadn't noticed before. "That way!" he pointed. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay turned and saw the door. They and Jack immediately sprinted toward it.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Oogie's Manor**

They had made it outside. They ran down a path that seemed to go to the canyon floor as the ground continued to shake. Cody, Bridgette, Jack, Noah and Lindsay continued running until they were close to the canyon wall. They collapsed in exhaustion, trying to catch their breath.

Turning around, Bridgette saw that Oogie's manor was glowing. It shined brightly for a few minutes, then the light faded. The manor, the bridge, the whole giant tree had disappeared in that bright light.

"Whoa!" Cody gasped. "That was a close one." Suddenly a large light appeared on the ground where the manor had been just a moment ago.

"What is that light?" asked a curious Jack. Once the light dimmed a bit, Noah could make out what this large, bright shape was.

"It's the keyhole for this world." he informed the skeleton.

Cody's eyes widened. He had never seen a keyhole this large before. It had to be the size of a small yacht. Eventually, he snapped out of it and summoned his keyblade. He realized that he couldn't point his weapon at something this big, so he pointed it into the air.

Bridgette and the others watched as the keyblade's tip glowed, and shot out a beam of light into the sky. Once the light was directly above the keyhole, it broke apart and fell onto the large keyhole. The familiar locking sound was heard. The keyhole glowed brightly one last time, and then disappeared a moment later. The keyhole had been sealed.

Cody made his weapon disappear. He was about to turn and smile at his friends, but suddenly, he felt something hard slam into his stomach. Out of nowhere, someone had appeared and punched the keyblade master hard. He went flying backward toward Jack and his guardians, who looked shocked at what had just happened.

"Cody!" shouted a scared Bridgette. Running toward Cody, who was on all four, holding his aching mid-section. "Are you alright?!"

Cody nodded. Then he heard an angry voice. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

He got to his knees and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Gwen standing there, glaring at them all. Jack, Noah and Lindsay rushed over to the injured Cody and then gazed at the goth girl.

"Gwen." he grunted painfully.

"Apparently Duncan's warning didn't scare you off like he thought it would." she said irritably as she continued to stare at Cody. "That's a shame."

Bridgette couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Gwen was with Maleficent now, she knew that there had to be a reason why, but it sounded like she was defending what Duncan did to Cody at Disney Castle? How could she do that? Why was she acting so cold. Her blood was starting to boil.

"What are you doing, Gwen?!" Bridgette yelled angrily, kneeling down next to Cody. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I have a question of my own. Why are you all still interfering?!" she shouted furiously. "Why do you keep trying to stop us? Don't you want our world back?"

Cody had gotten back to his feet. He stared at the goth girl as something from his memory came back to him. He heard that same question before, inside Monstro, from Bridgette's ex. Gwen was trying to restore their world as well. Was that why she was with Maleficent?

Gwen then brought her hand up. A ball of darkness formed, then she squeezed it. To Cody's utter shock, a large scythe had appeared in Gwen's hand. The pole was as tall as her, and the curved blade was red. She brought her weapon down as she faced her former friends.

"Gwen... don't do this." Cody pleaded, summoning his keyblade while his friends summoned their weapons as well.

Gwen ignored Cody and dashed over to them with her weapon held high. Cody brought his weapon up and blocked Gwen's attack. She followed up with a kick to Noah's face, and kneeing Cody in the stomach again. Jack tried to kick the goth girl, but she just grabbed his foot and tossed him away.

Bridgette angrily charged at her former friend, Gwen dodged her attack however, and slashed her scythe that cut Bridgette's mid-section. Blood poured from the wound, but Lindsay used Cure to heal the surfer girl's wound completely. The goth girl sped over and slapped Lindsay hard to the ground, and punched Bridgette about thirty feet away from her.

"Lindsay! Bridgette!" panicked Cody. Now feeling angry, he dashed over and attacked an unsuspecting Gwen with his keyblade. Gwen swung her scythe, but Cody dodged by rolling out of the way. He followed up with another swing, that the goth was able to block. They swung their weapons against each others, fast and furious, neither of them could get the upper hand however.

Gwen then brought her weapon back, and swung it hard as a red blast shot out from the blade. Cody dodge rolled out of the way again, but Gwen cut him across the shoulder as he got back to his feet. She was about to land another blow, when seven spheres of water hit her. Bridgette joined Cody as Gwen charged at the two.

A powerful bolt of lightning stopped her however. Noah had gotten back to his feet and joined the others as Jack kicked Gwen away. The goth girl back flipped and regained her footing. She fired a scythe blast at them again. The attack was so fast, that Cody's group felt sure that they couldn't avoid it. Until Lindsay dashed over and used Reflera to ricochet the attack back toward Gwen, who jumped high into the air to avoid it.

Lindsay healed her friends injuries as Cody sped quickly over to Gwen's location and begun attacking her again. Bridgette helped out with some Aquaspheres, while Noah and Jack used blizzard spells.

Gwen couldn't believe that she was getting beat. _"What the hell?! I thought I was stronger than this?!"_ she screamed in her head. She swung her scythe to get Cody and Bridgette to back off, then she jumped back, away from them. She then fell to her knees, obviously wiped, and made her scythe disappear. Cody and his guardians lost their weapons also, panting and gazing hard at their friend.

"Don't you understand?" Gwen cried aloud, trying to catch her breath. "That's why I've been helping Maleficent. She promised to restore our world if me, Duncan and the others can gather the princesses of heart. We're so close, we only need to find one more. But you all keep stopping us!" she finally screamed in fury.

Jack just stood in confusion as his friends listened to this girl's explanation. Apparently they all knew each other. Gwen continued talking, but her tone had softened a bit.

"I'm trying my best to make it so we can all go home. Don't you all want that?" she turned to the surfer girl. "Geoff told me, when he found you, that you've been going from world to world looking for all of us. I could care less about that though. I doubt you actually cared enough about me to search all those worlds for me!"

Cody looked at his former crush, too shocked to speak. "Why would you think that?" asked Lindsay.

"Because you all abandoned me during Total Drama Action!" Gwen screamed in fury. "I lost almost all of the friends I made during the show. I'll admit it, what I did to Trent was wrong. But I figured I'd of gotten some sympathy! But no! You all turned your back on me! The only people still talking to me were Duncan, DJ and Leshawna."

Gwen now had tears pouring down her face. "How could you all do that? Especially you, Bridgette." she continued as she glared at the surfer girl. "After I final woke up, I made a promise to myself. So now, I just want to bring our world back so I can go home, back to my family. Because apart from Duncan, no one else matters anymore!"

Bridgette looked at her former friend, unsure of what to say. Cody however, had plenty to say.

"Shut up!" he screamed furiously. Everyone turned to him, scared at how vicious Cody sounded. Even Gwen was shocked at his tone. Cody continued in a dangerously low voice. "You seriously think that Duncan was the only one on you're side? That Leshawna and DJ were the only ones talikng you? Did you forget that I tried to make you feel better too?!"

Gwen watched in disbelief as the boy who used to love her, went off on her. "How dare you! What you did to Trent was horrible. So horrible, that I can understand now why no one wanted to talk to you anymore! But before, I tried, I tried to make you feel better, but you just shrugged off my sympathy so you could try getting the more popular contestants back in your good graces! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MADE ME FEEL!" Cody shouted venomously, tears now pouring down his face.

"I helped you hook up with Trent! I thought we had become friends after that? I didn't pursue you after that because I knew how much you loved Trent. But I thought we might still be cool. I admit, after you broke up with him, I was a bit happy. I thought I could try again. But you had completely changed! You're not the same as you were before! If you're so cold as to say a punk is the only one of us that matters to you now. then I can't believe that I was ever in love with you!"

Gwen's lip quivered. She had never heard Cody shout like this before. She honestly thought that he was too soft. But much less than his meltdown, she realized that he was right. She was too focused on trying to get people like Bridgette, Geoff and Trent to talk to her again, that she had completely ignored Cody. They had been friends, but she just tossed him aside for the more likable contestants. The sins of the show, her love for Duncan, had changed her in the worst possible way.

Struggling to keep her tears back, and unable to look at Cody in the face anymore, she made a portal appear and disappeared into it.

Bridgette stared in awe at the tech geek. She had never seen that side of him before. Noah, Lindsay and Jack also stared at Cody. The keyblade master turned back to his friends. The tears burst forth from him at last as he fell to his knees and cried.

Bridgette went over to Cody and kneeled down in front of him. She held his cheek, which caused him to look at her. "Are you gonna be okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah." choked Cody, tears still falling down his face. "I just... really needed to get that out."

Bridgette nodded. Then, like he had done for her when she felt miserable about Geoff, she wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry into her shoulder. Noah and Lindsay came over and joined in on the hug, while Jack put a hand on Cody's shoulder, all of them trying to comfort their friend as best they could.

* * *

**Halloween Town - Research Lab**

Some time had passed since the fight with Gwen. Everybody was now gathered back at Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory. Even Lock, Shock and Barrel were there. Cody, now feeling a little better, watched as Jack spoke to Sally.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" he hung his head sadly.

"Don't feel bad, Jack." replied the human doll, holding the skeletons bony hands. "We'll come up with another plan for Halloween." she looked up into his face. "Next time, we'll do it together."

Jack nodded, then he turned to Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah. "Well, we have no choice. It looks like we're gonna have the Heartless Halloween plans."

"Oh no. That really sucks." replied Noah sarcastically, making Cody chuckle. Noah smiled as he was able to cheer his friend up a bit.

"Well, we'll let you get back to thinking of something for Halloween." Bridgette told Jack. "We need to get going now."

"Visit us any time!" stated Jack as Sally joined him. "Next year's Halloween will be the scariest one ever! You should come and see it if you're able to."

"Maybe we'll take you up on that." responded Cody, extending his hand. Jack happily accepted it and shook it. "Take care everybody."

"You three be good now!" Lindsay told the three trick or treaters.

"We sure will." replied Shock. They all laughed mischievously as they had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Goodbye Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay." said Sally. "It was nice meeting you."

"Take care friends!" exclaimed Jack. "I hope you feel better Cody."

Cody waved back, then he followed his friends out of the lab.

"Emotion, memory..." Dr. Finkelstein said aloud after the teens left. "We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart, anyway? I can't figure it out."

* * *

At a dark castle in another world, an evil sorceress watched a hologram of Cody with great interest. Standing next to her was a teenaged girl with long, black hair and an asian complexion.

"Wow, Weird Goth Girl didn't do too well." laughed Heather. "But I have to admit, she was more fun to watch then that useless bag of bugs! No offense, Maleficent."

"None taken." replied Maleficent calmly. "Oogie was the weakest of us. Perhaps it's for the best that he has been dispossed of."

Maleficent turned around as a dark portal appeared and Gwen stepped out. Heather smirked at her rather beaten up appearence.

"Looks like you really got you're butt handed to you, huh Gweny?" taunted the queen bee.

"Shut up Heather! I am so not in the mood!" snapped Gwen. Heather just continued to snicker.

"You performed admirably Gwen." Maleficent informed. "But, it appears as if that boy and his friends are getting stronger. We cannot take them lightly anymore."

"I didn't take them lightly!" shouted Gwen angrily. Maleficent smiled evilly in response. The sorceress heard the door open. She turned around as something entered the chamber.

The something walked on four legs. As it stepped out from the shadows, it's appearence was revealed as that of a large lion, with auburn fur and a black mane. This lion also had a scar over it's left eye.

"Well, it appears that we've lost another ally." said Scar, smiling menacingly. "What now, Maleficent?"

""What now?"" repeated Maleficent. "I'll tell you what now. We must continue our search for the last princess of heart. Also, the keyblade's chosen one must be dealt with, and soon." Maleficent turned back to her hologram of Cody. Gwen and Heather gazed down at it as well, Gwen somewhat regretfully.

* * *

**Wow, what a moment between Gwen and Cody huh? Seriously, I hope I did okay with that. And I apologize to anyone who wanted to see the fight against Giant Oogie, I was never really a fan of that battle. I hope a fight against Gwen made up for it, though. I really hope I did well with her explanation and Cody's meltdown.**

**And finally! The identity of the seventh Disney villain I mentioned all the way back in Chapter 5 has been revealed at last. I think you guys can now pretty much guess what the second world from KH2 I'm using is. hahaha.**

**Let me know how I did. And I hope everyone enjoyed the Halloween Town saga. See you all soon!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Adventures in the Savannah

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaack! How's it going everybody? It's your favorite writing dolphin of Fanfiction, TDDolphin. Here to present you with the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. Yeah, I'm breaking tradition just this once, and uploading the first chapter of the Pride Lands. I'll upload the next two as soon as possible. ****Yeah, I said two. Because everything in this world was kinda important, I writing it in three parts again. I hope no one minds.**

**Alright! Let's get this party started, shall we? I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 29. I think ya'll will though. hahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Adventures in the Savannah**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had left Halloween Town some time ago. Once they had left, their appearences had returned to normal. Noah was once again reading his spellbook. He was researching about level three fire, blizzard and thunder spells. As he read, he quickly realized that he wasn't quite strong enough to perform them yet.

Lindsay was once again sleeping peacefully in her seat. She dreamed that her and Tyler were hanging by the pool, with Chris McLean, dressed as a hobo, serving them apple juice.

Over by the pilot's seat, Cody was teaching Bridgette how to drive the ship. The surfer girl was piloting while the tech geek watched her closely while giving her pointers.

"So this joystick is how you steer the gummi ship?" Bridgette asked Cody, while gripping the control stick.

"Yep. Driving this thing isn't really hard." informed Cody. "Just turn on the ship, mind where you're going, and if we run into trouble, press that big red button to fire lasers."

"And be sure to avoid the big green one, right?" Bridgette pointed out playfully. Cody chuckled. Noah however, frowned at her words, remembering when he accidently pressed that button.

Bridgette looked at Cody's grin, then she smiled inwardly. Cody's mood seemed to have improved greatly. Considering how they had just left Halloween Town, she figured that the keyblade master might still be a little depressed. Their encounter with Gwen there wasn't a pleasent one. In fact, the goth girl had actualy tried to attack them with a large scythe. But, Cody seemed to have reverted back to his usual cheerful self.

After another half hour, Bridgette had gotten the hang of piloting. Cody smiled, she had learned more quickly then he thought she might. He now felt comfortable with her driving them around space now.

"We're approaching another world, you guys!" Bridgette announced. Cody and Noah looked up and saw a green, gold and grayish-looking world. Lindsay woke up from her nap and gazed out the window at their next destination groggily.

"Wow! That's a pretty big world!" exclaimed Lindsay. "I wonder what's down there?"

"Only one way to find out." answered Bridgette excitedly, she turned to her secret crush. "Shall we, keyblade master?"

Cody laughed. "Let's check it out. Onward, Bridgette!" he exclaimed, pointing humorously toward the new world, earning giggles from both Bridgette and Lindsay and an eyeroll from Noah.

Bridgette piloted the gummi ship forward to their next adventure.

* * *

Deep in a large gorge of a large grassland, a lion cub with gold fur was prowling around the area with a smile on it's face. He looked around for a small animal to play with.

It's smile fell when the cub felt the ground beneath him shake. The cub looked down to see rocks trembling. Then, he heard the sound of hooves. He looked up, now feeling rather worried, at the top of a cliff.

Animals were running as fast as they could down the cliffside. In fact, it was a herd of wildebeest. The cub was now completely scared, and unable to move for a moment. As the herd got closer however, common sense kicked in, and he ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

Despite how fast he was running, the little lion was too slow to outrun the stampede. Some of the wildebeest were passing him now. The cub avoided getting trampled, and then he spotted a tree in the middle of the canyon. He jumped up and began to climb it with his claws in the wood. Finally, he made it to the highest branch and wrapped all four paws around it tightly.

The stampede raged on, unaware of the young lion in their path. Something had obviously spooked them. One wildebeest hit the tree the lion cub clung too. He struggled to hang on as another animal hit the tree even harder than the last. The cub lost it's grip, and was flung into the air. He screamed as he fell toward the sea of wildebeest below him.

Suddenly, an adult lion had jumped up and caught the cub in it's mouth. This lion had gold fur like the smaller lion, but it also had a red mane. Mufasa had made it just in time to catch his son.

The king ran out of the stampede toward the edge of the cliff. He jumped up to a ledge, with his lower body hanging, and placed his son gently on the rocks. Before Mufasa could ask if the young one was alright, a stray wildebeest had knocked the lion back into the stampede.

"Daaaaad!" cried the cub. He started to look around the sea of stampeding mammals for a sign of his father. After a moment of searching, he was starting to get really scared.

Then something gold had jumped high out of the stampede and grabbed hold of the cliff. The young lion smiled in relief as he watched his father try to climb up the rocks. Realizing Mufasa may need help once he reached the top, the cub started to climb up himself toward the ledge that his father was climbing toward.

Mufasa, despite the struggle of climbing a rocky wall, was almost at the top. Then he looked up and saw another lion watching him. This one had auburn fur and a black mane, as well as a scar over his left eye.

"Scar!" cried Mufasa desperately, losing his grip. "Brother! Help me!"

Scar just gazed at his brother for a moment, then he smiled evilly.

The young cub continued to climb up the cliff. Then he heard a roar, he turned around and what he saw made his heart stop. The young cub watched in horror as his father fell from the cliff toward the stampede of wildebeest.

His father screamed as fell closer to the ground. Simba finally found his voice and shouted tragically.

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**Pride Lands - Oasis**

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

A lion with gold fur and a red mane shouted in terror. Then he opened his eyes and looked around the area in fear. This lion was Simba, now an adult.

The lion looked around at the palm trees and the waterfall in the jungle's oasis for a moment before he finally realized that he was only dreaming.

But not just any dream. It was that dream. When he was small, and his father, King Mufasa, had rescued him from a stampede of wildebeest. And he had lost his father as a result. Simba never found out what had caused his dad to fall to his death.

But he remembered his uncle, Scar, telling him to run away. So his mother and the others wouldn't know that Simba had inadvertently caused the death of his father. He ran, ran, and continued to run, until he was on the verge of death, and was then rescued by Timon and Pumbaa.

Simba sighed. He looked next to him at the warthog sleeping on it's back, and the small meerkat sleeping on the warthog's stomach. He smiled as his friends slept peacefully. A part of him was envious of them. He wished he could sleep peacefully.

But Simba knew better. His face fell as he got up and walked over toward the cliffside. He gazed out into the jungle. Then he turned upward into the night sky and gazed at a large cloud formation, shaped like a lion.

Then the lion just fell carelessly onto his stomach, landing gently on a bed of flowers. Some of the petals had been blown into the air by the wind, and now the wind was carrying those petals away high into the sky.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Gorge**

In the middle of a small gorge, four beams of light shot down onto the surface. When the lights disappeared, four animals stood there.

"We made it." stated Cody. Then he looked around at the seemingly large canyon. "But... why do I feel so small?"

"Uhhhh... guys? Why do you all look like animals?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

"Wait, what!" cried out Bridgette. She then began inspecting herself. Cody and the other two immediately did the same.

Cody was shocked, as he realized that he had paws, and four legs. He had turned into a lion cub with brown fur, much like his hair color. He was no longer wearing clothes, but curiously, he still wore his crown-shaped necklace.

He looked toward the others. Bridgette had turned into a monkey with blonde-colored fur. She still wore her silver bracelet and had kept her hair style and ponytail. Noah had become a small chimpanzee with black fur. Like Bridgette, he still wore his red bracelet. Lindsay had turned into a white-feathered parrot with blue-tipped wings and a large, feathered tail.

"Wow, we really have become animals." said Bridgette. "Why though?"

"Well, remember what I said last time?" Noah asked them. "About visitors appearences changing for some worlds? It's the same as what happened at the last world we went to."

"Huh. I guess you were right about that hunch, then." said Cody.

The four animal-like teens looked around the place. They had landed in a small gorge, whose cliffs rose pretty high into the sky. There were pools of what appeared to be green liquid, which bubbled and had steam rising from them. There were rocks sprewn all around the edges of the canyon.

"This place... kinda gives me the creeps, you guys." whispered Cody timidly.

"Yeah, me too." added Bridgette, then she turned around and gasped as a gray-furred hyena had suddenly appeared and was staring at them hungrily. This hyena had some long strands of black hair on it's head.

Cody turned to see what had made the surfer monkey gasp in horror and saw the hyena. Then he heard something in front of him, he turned back and saw another hyena gazing at them, licking it's chops.

Noah and Lindsay turned to see a third hyena in front of them. This one had it's tounge hanging out of it's mouth and looked at the four junior heroes with a rather dumb expression.

Suddenly, Cody looked up and saw hyenas, about fifty of them, standing all around the canyon walls, gazing down at the animal teens with hungry eyes. The teens had been surrounded, and they hadn't even been aware of the predators' presence.

"Are they Heartless?" asked Lindsay fearfully.

"I don't think so, Lindsay." answered Bridgette. "I'm pretty sure their just regular hyenas."

"And I think we just landed in their den." added Noah fearfully.

The hyena with it's tounge hanging out, suddenly laughed hysterically and waved it's paw at the teenaged animals. The other two began to circle the group, smirking at Cody and the others.

"Don't mind us!" muttered Cody, laughing nervously. "Just passing through. We won't be any trouble."

"Don't be silly." answered the hyena with hair in a feminine voice. "We'd love for you to stick around for lunch."

"You can talk?" Cody asked the hyena in complete shock.

"Of course we can." replied Shenzei, still smirking and circling Cody's group. "But enough about that. Shall we have lunch, Banzai?"

"I think that's a great idea, Shenzei!" answered the other hyena, chuckling darkly as he continued circling the four teens.

"Umm. We didn't bring anything to eat." Lindsay informed the predators.

The three hyenas laughed. "That's not gonna be a problem!" replied Banzai menacingly.

"You idiot, WE'RE lunch!" Noah groaned at Lindsay. The white parrot mage squawked in fear in response.

The third hyena laughed stupidly again as he joined in on the circling. Then he licked his lips loudly.

Cody's eyes widened in horror. "Everybody run!" he shouted to his guardians.

They each ran in a different direction, or tried to. Cody immediately began to trip over himself as he tried running on four legs. Bridgette couldn't get anywhere walking on her monkey's legs, and Lindsay just ran on her claws, and didn't even try to fly away.

Cody had tripped finally, and landed on his back. The hyena Banzai approached him, not even bothering to run, and looked down at the keyblade master with a smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, still smirking evilly. Shenzei and Ed had joined their comrade's side and gazed down hungrily at Cody.

"Cody!" Bridgette screamed in fear. She, Noah and Lindsay were against the cliff, surrounded by about twenty more hyenas.

Banzai and Shenzei reared back, preparing to bite into the teck geek cub. Cody shut his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Suddenly, a very loud roar sounded in the distance. Which caused the hyenas to stop their attack. Cody opened his eyes and looked around for the source of that roar, while Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah looked around as well. Banzai and Shenzei turned around and growled furiously.

"Man, that Scar's got the worst timing!" yelled Banzai bitterly.

"Just let him roar, we got food here." said Shenzei.

"Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already."

Shenzei sighed in frustration. "Fine!" They, Ed and all of the other hyenas ran out of the gorge in a hurry.

Cody layed there stunned, feeling grateful to this Scar, whoever he was, that he was able to call the hyenas away from him and his friends. The other three walked over to him.

"Are you alright, Cody?" Noah asked him. Cody nodded as he got back to his paws.

"Yeah. I don't know what that was about, but I'm glad it's over."

Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah sighed in relief. Cody inspected his cub body and then whined "Everything's harder on four legs..."

"Yeah, we better start practicing how to walk and fight in these bodies." Bridgette agreed.

And so, they all began to practice getting used to their new forms. Cody started by walking. Once he got the hang of that, he started trying to run. Both Bridgette and Noah practiced walking on their hands and knuckles, while Lindsay learned how to fly.

After about half an hour, they had mastered the moving patterns of their animal forms. They next started learning to fight. Cody got pretty good at swinging his keyblade in his mouth, even if it did make it hard to talk. Bridgette swung her trident well, and even learned to carry it with her tail while she was walking and running. Lindsay performed her spells by holding her star wand in her talons while she flew around.

After an hour. Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette had gotten the hang of handling their new bodies. They sighed with relief, then they looked down an opening in the canyon.

"I wonder where that leads to?" wondered Cody. He ran toward the entrance, with Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay right behind him.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Elephant Graveyard**

The four animals had wandered into another canyon. This one however was much larger, and there were multiple trails that branched off from theirs. Cody looked around uncomfortably, as the area was littered with the bones of dead animals. In the distance, Bridgette noticed an enormous elephant skull sitting a good distance away from them.

"This place gives me the creeps, you guys." whined Lindsay, looking at the skeletal remains of an antelope.

"Yeah, I here you on that, Lindsay." replied Cody. He gazed over toward the elephant skull. It looked pretty withered, like the skull had been here for centuries, and it's tusks were broken.

"What is this place?" Bridgette asked, somewhat horrified. "Some kind of animal graveyard?"

Before any of her friends could answer, they all heard another roar. This one wasn't as loud as the one before, and it was somewhat higher pitched. Cody's group immediately summoned their weapons and turned to where the roar came from.

In a large part of the trail next to them, Cody noticed a lioness running toward them. The lioness had peach-colored fur and a tuft of brown hair on her tail. At first, the tech geek was petrified. He wasn't sure if he or his friends could take on a wild animal like this, especially since lionesses were the hunters of the lions.

But to his puzzlement, and relief, the lioness stopped a good distance away, spun back around and growled at two large animals that appeared to be chasing her. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay were watching this as well. As the two large animals got closer, the teens noticed that they weren't animals at all.

They were Heartless. Large, animal-like Heartless. Their torsos were blue and furry, and they ran on two legs, whose toes were bony. They also had long, bony tails with spiked balls at the end. But their heads were what caught the teens attention more than anything else. They were skulls, that were shaped like that of a dragon's head, with horns, sharp teeth and large, yellow eyes in the empty sockets.

"Uh oh! Heartless!" shouted Bridgette. "Come on, let's stop them!"

"Are you joking?!" grumbled Noah, he watched as the Living Bones closed in on the lioness. "Why should we help that thing? What are the chances that it'll attack us if we save it?"

"Maybe she's not like those hyenas. Besides, predator or not, I can't just stand here and watch an animal get killed."

After a few seconds of thinking, Noah groaned, a sound that Cody knew meant that the black mage had relented. With keyblade in mouth, Cody dashed toward the two demonic-looking Heartless. As the Living Bones approched the crouched lioness, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah got in between them and faced their enemies.

"Stay back!" Cody told the lioness, who just stared in confusion at the lion cub, monkey, chimp and parrot that had appeared out of nowhere holding weapons.

The Living Bones charged at the teens, who dodged the attacks. Cody and Bridgette began slashing their weapons at one of them, while Noah fired Fira and used Thundara spells on the other. Lindsay would fly around, point her clawed feet outward and use Reflera to protect her friends should they need it.

After many, many hits on each Living Bone, both Heartless burst into black mist. The animal-like junior heroes put away their weapons and turned to each other.

"Well, it seems like we've got the hang of fighting in animal form." proclaimed Cody with a toothy smile. "Great job, everyone."

"Yeah. As long as we don't get fleas, I think we'll manage just fine like this." said Noah.

"Oh no! Not fleas!" screamed Lindsay, flapping her wings wildly. "That would be SO disgusting!"

"Thank you." said a voice behind them. "You really saved me." Cody and his guardians turned around to see the lioness in front of them. The tech lion cub was a bit surprised, he didn't expect the lioness to thank them. He expected her to attack them once the Heartless were gone. He sighed inwardly in relief.

"No worries." answered the surfer monkey. "We're just glad you're okay."

"Were there anymore Heartless around here?" Noah asked the female lion.

"Heartless... Is that what they're called?" wondered the lioness. the four teen animals nodded in response. "I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands."

"Pride Lands?" wondered Lindsay.

"It must be what this world is called." Cody whispered to the white parrot mage. Then he addressed his friends. "Well, if the Heartless are here, it's a good thing we're here too." Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah all agreed.

"Wait! The Pride Lands are dangerous!" exclaimed the lioness. "Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left here, they've driven off all the prey. We're about to starve."

"We can handle a little danger." proclaimed Cody confidently, walking closer toward the lioness.

"Yeah, you watched us beat those Heartless, didn't you?" added Bridgette, joining Cody.

Noah groaned inwardly. _"Looks like we're going to meddle once again."_ The lioness looked at each of the teens. She thought for a moment, then smiled a little. "I guess you're right... You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us." she finished, sounding a little excited.

"You mean you want us to take down this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Noah asked.

The female lion nodded. "Yes, Scar took over when our last king, Mufasa, died."

That was something the four animal-like teens weren't expecting. "Wait, so this Scar is you're king? And you want us to take him down?" Cody asked the lioness, who nodded simply.

Cody and Bridgette turned around to look at Noah and Lindsay. The parrot smiled, while the Chimp groaned again, but he still nodded in agreement. The cub keyblade master and the surfer monkey looked at each other next, they nodded and smiled. Once Noah and Lindsay joined them, Cody told the lioness their decision.

"Okay. We'll help. It sounds like this Scar isn't a very good king anyway."

"Thank you all." the lioness said happily. "I'm Nala. What're your names?"

"Oh right!" exclaimed Lindsay. "Well, we're Cody. Bridgette. Noah. And Lindsay." she told Nala each of their names, pointing them out with her talons.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm gonna go ahead and warn the other lionesses. Meet me at Pride Rock."

Nala took off, but Noah shouted after her. "Wait! Where's Pride Rock!"

Nala stopped and shouted back. "Just take the path I'm on to the savannah! You'll know once you see it!" She turned back around and sprinted away.

"I'm not sure about this Cody." said Bridgette suddenly. When Cody looked a bit confused, the monkey elaborated. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable knocking kings off their thrones."

"Don't worry, Bridge." replied the tech geek. "You heard Nala, this isn't a very cool king."

"Yeah, considering how he's managed to make all the prey leave their hunting grounds." added Noah. "It might be better if we take this guy down."

Bridgette hadn't thought of that. It was a good point. Feeling reassured, she grinned and followed the others out of the canyon.

Or tried to follow. The teens realized after several minutes that this Elephant Graveyard was like a maze. Nala forgot to tell them that. They would also occassionally run into Heartless. Shadows, Soldiers and Living Bones would hinder their way as they tried to find the exit.

They eventually found an opening, surrounded by large tusks, that led toward a large field. Sighing in relief, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay ran and flew down the path toward the savannah.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Savannah**

"Oh my gosh. What happened here?" Bridgette whispered in shock and devastation.

They all looked around at the large savannah they had entered. It didn't even look like a savannah. The ground was hard, dry and covered in cracks. There was no grass for miles. The few trees that Cody could see were completely dead, and devoid of leaves. He was able to see the sky properly for the first time, which was very gray and smoggy.

Looking in the distance, Cody could plainly see a very large, mountain-sized rock, with another rock connected perpendicularly to the larger one.

"I guess that's Pride Rock." Cody pointed out to his guardians. "Let's go guys."

They all ran and flew as quickly as they could. The teens learned quickly just how much faster they all were as animals, because it only took them about ten minutes to run about a mile and a half and reach the other end of the savannah. However, before they could leave, a group of Heartless appeared and blocked their way.

There were Shadows, as well as a Living Bone. The Living Bone immediately spun in a circle and shot itself toward the teenaged animals. Cody couldn't get out of the way in time, and was knocked away by the attack.

"Cody!" shouted Noah, who retaliated by using a Thundara spell on the large Heartless. Bridgette and Lindsay had fought off all of the Shadows already, and joined Noah on attacking the Living Bone.

The Heartless used it's spinning move and knocked them away however. Bridgette backflipped and landed on her feet, Lindsay flapped to stop herself from hitting the ground, and Noah landed on his hands and flipped back to his feet. They all charged and began attacking the Living Bone relentlessly. Cody got back to his feet, still hurting, and joined them in attacking. After a moment, the Living Bone burst into dark mist.

Lindsay healed Noah and Bridgette. Cody said painfully. "Did anyone get the license plate of that bus that hit me?" Bridgette chuckled. Lindsay then healed the keyblade master.

"Are you alright, Cody?" Lindsay asked, landing beside Cody and stroking one of his arms.

"Yeah. That Heartless just really nailed me." answered Cody.

Noah turned to look at Pride Rock. "Come on you guys, Nala's waiting for us."

Cody nodded. He led Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay into the rocks that led toward the largest rock in the distance. A part of Cody was really nervous, he didn't know what to expect. What if they ran into Scar? Then another part reasoned, Scar was just a lion. Even with all of those hyenas, they couldn't be as powerful as the Heartless. This shouldn't be much of a problem.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Pride Rock**

Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette had made it to the base of Pride Rock. They realized quickly just how much larger the rock was up close. The long rock stuck out sort of like a bridge, but ended in nothing but a large drop that Cody was pretty sure would have been fatal if he fell from there. The four started walking closer to the rock.

There were lionesses laying all around the rocky floor near the teens. They rose their heads up and gazed at the four small animals as they passed them. Thankfully, Bridgette could see that the lionesses weren't looking at them hungrily, but just curiously. It seemed that the lions were much different than the hyenas in this world.

"Here she comes, you guys." exclaimed Lindsay. Everyone turned to see Nala coming down a stone rampway that connected to the upper area. With her however, were two other animals. One was a hornbill, with blue feathers and a white underside, and an orange beak. The other was a mandrill, with a long, hairy, white beard, gray fur and brown fingers and toes. He also carried a long stick, with two large nuts hanging by some hair.

Nala, the mandrill and the hornbill stopped in front of Cody's group. "That's him, Rafiki." Nala told the mandrill, looking at Cody.

Rafiki walked over to the teens, and got right up close to Cody's face. This creeped the tech cub out a little. "W-What..." he stammered nervously. Rafiki didn't answer, he just put his fingers to his chin as he continued inspecting the lion cub.

Finally, the mandrill backed away. Then he went over and circled around Bridgette, taking in her appearence. Then he inspected Noah, and then finally looked Lindsay up and down. After looking over the four animals, he walked back over to Nala and started whispering in her ear. The hornbill flew up and hovered over Rafiki to hear what he was saying.

The other lionesses were watching attentively. Was there a chance that these four could get rid of Scar for them? Nala's head shot up at whatever Rafiki whispered to her. The mandrill then shook his head. Nala's face fell, and the other lionesses layed back down feeing disappointed.

Rafiki walked past Cody's group and the lionesses and left Pride Rock. "What's going on?" Lindsay asked Nala curiously.

"I told Rafiki and Zazu you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands." replied Nala. "But Rafiki says it won't work."

"What makes that baboon so sure!" grumbled Noah irritably.

"Well, you see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king," answered Zazu, the hornbill. "and he has to have the right qualities to rule this land."

"Meaning?" wondered Cody.

"What it means is," answered Noah in a mock business-like voice, "you do not fulfill the requirements necessary for this job." Cody glared at his cynic friend, who snickered in amusement.

"I'm sorry you came all this way." apologized Nala sadly.

"Don't be. It's no big deal." replied Bridgette.

Nala got a little closer and whispered to the four of them. "You all better go before Scar finds out you're here."

"And not just him, but those nosy, stupid poachers that we call hyenas as well." added Zazu. "It's best you be off before you get into any trouble."

"It's too late for that!" someone snickered from behind.

Scared out of their wits, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay turned around swiftly to see the three hyenas from before. They were blocking the path out of Pride Rock, and they grinned evilly at the lion cub, parrot, monkey and chimpanzee. More hyenas were blocking the other lionesses from getting involved, while four more pushed Nala and Zazu toward them.

Shenzei, Banzai and Ed closed in on the teens. "Hey- a snack." said Banzai happily.

"Snack? Nah uh, we got us a four course meal." added Shenzei. Ed just laughed stupidly.

Suddenly, there was a deep roar. The hyenas immediately looked up toward the upper level of Pride Rock in fear. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah turned and looked up where everyone else was looking.

On the long rock was a lion. This lion was obviously male. It had auburn colored fur, and a mane of black hair. There was a large tuft of black hair on it's tail. The lion gazed down and smiled evilly. Bridgette immediately got that familiar feeling that she had when they had met Hades and Jafar. This lion reeked of darkness.

"Look at that, here comes the king." said Banzai with a snicker.

So this lion was Scar. The king ran and jumped off of the rock and landed on his feet. Cody watched this in shock. Scar had just jumped down over a hundred feet and landed unharmed. The red lion walked regally over to them. When Scar got close enough, Cody noticed a scar over the lion's left eye.

Scar looked at the other lionesses. "Go back to the den ladies. I'd like a word with our guests." he told them in a darkly authoritive voice. The lionesses, including Nala, reluctantly walked up the path toward the upper level. Scar grinned evilly as he turned back to Cody's group.

"Well, I have to say, you've arrived sooner than I expected." growled Scar.

"How do you know who we are?" Bridgette asked fiercely.

"Ahhh, I know all about the four of you." continued the evil king with a sneer. "I know that you are not really denizens of my kingdom." he then turned and grinned at Cody. "Ahh yes, I've been watching you for some time now, keyblade master."

Cody's eyes widened. How did Scar know who he was? And how has he been watching him and his friends? Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay also looked stunned that the lion knew who they were. After trying to mull all this over, realization finally struck Cody.

"You're a friend of Maleficent's, aren't you?!"

"Yes, keyblade master, I'm glad to see that you're much smarter than you look." sneered Scar.

That remark angered Cody greatly. He summoned his keyblade and prepared to charge, but the hyenas had dashed in front of him and were now guarding Scar.

"Maleficent, myself, we've been watching you're journey since the beginning. Slaying Heartless, sealing keyholes, yeees, you've been quite a thorn in our sides, haven't you?"

The hyenas began to close in on Cody and his guardians. Scar continued, grinning once again. "But no more." he whispered darkly. Then he muttered clearly to his minions. "Kill them."

The hyenas pounced, however Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah summoned their weapons and retaliated. Now that they knew how to fight while as animals, it wasn't very hard to take the hyenas out. After a few moments, about twenty of the predators layed on the ground, dead. Shenzei, Banzai and Ed had stayed back, looking hesitant about attacking the teens.

"So, you've mastered fighting on this world, eh?" hissed Scar. "Very well, then I'll just kill you all myself!" The king growled and prepared to pounce. Cody and Bridgette got into defensive positions.

Then, Scar was unexpectedly tackled to the ground by one of the lionesses. "Run!" yelled Nala desperately. The three hyenas had been caught off guard by this attack. So, Noah took the opportunity and shot them with ice spells, which knocked them to the ground. He and the other three ran and flew as fast as they could down the path back toward the savannah.

"Follow me!" Nala told them as she had caught up with them at last. They all ran as quickly as they could away from Pride Rock.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Savannah**

Nala had led Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah back to the barren wasteland that was the savannah. They had run as fast as they could to get away from the evil king. Now, they were all trying to catch their breath.

"That... was a close one." panted Cody, laying on his side.

"Well... at least... now we know why the Heartless are here." Lindsay exhaled, resting on her talons.

"I'm sorry I got you all involved in this." apologized Nala. The teens had gotten back to their feet (except Lindsay, who was flying again).

"It's no big deal." replied Bridgette with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, Cody wouldn't have made a good king anyway." Noah snickered.

"Hey!" complained Cody, glaring at his sarcastic friend. Noah's king comment had brought up an idea in Bridgette's head however.

"Uh, Nala, is there anybody else who could be your king?" the surfer monkey asked the lioness.

Nala's face fell. "There was... but he died when he was just a cub." she answered sadly. "He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here..."

Bridgette's face fell. Then, unexpectedly, her stomach began to grumble. She blushed in embarassment as everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. She chuckled. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Cody smiled in understanding. "Nala, is there anywhere we can go to find food?" he asked.

Nala thought for a moment. "Well, there is a jungle past the Wildebeest Valley that I've never been to. We could try finding food there. Plus, Scar won't follow us if we go there."

"Where is Wildbeast Valley?" asked Lindsay, mispronouncing Wildebeest.

"It's that way." Nala answered, looking out toward another end of the savannah.

"Okay. Let's go find something to eat then, shall we?" said Cody. They all ran toward the valley on a quest for food.

* * *

The wind was blowing, carrying a blizzard of white and pink flower petals. The wind was carrying them toward a large baobab tree.

At the highest point of this tree, a mandrill sat on a branch, gazing out at the grasslands. It was then that Rafiki noticed the petals blowing toward him. As a shaman, he knew that wind had a way of carrying messages all across the savannah. He raised a hand and caught some of the flower petals.

The mandrill shaman sniffed the petals. He grunted, then he jumped off his branch and grabbed onto another with one hand as he fell down toward his canopy. He then ran down a trunk of the tree into his home. There were shells, fruits and nuts hanging from the ceiling. And there was a picture of a lion cub drawn on another trunk.

Rafiki grabbed a large turtle shell and placed the dome on the wooden floor like a bowl. The shaman sat down and placed the petals into the shell, then proceeded to shake it for about a minute, humming a merry tune as he did so.

He then picked up, then split a piece of fruit in half and began to eat one of the halves. It was then that something in the bowl peaked his interest. After analyzing the meaning of this message, Rafiki gasped in realization.

"Simba?!" he grunted in complete shock. He gazed up at the painting of the lion cub. "H-He's alive?" he then began to laugh. "He's alive!"

He continued to laugh ecstatically as he got up and swung himself on his long hands. He picked up his staff, then hurried back to the painting. The mandrill scooped up some red, thick-looking juice into his fingers from the other half of the fruit he split.

By this point Rafiki was laughing hysterically, but still very happily. He used his red soaked fingers and painted a mane on the picture of the lion. After he was done, he gazed at the picture in excitement. There was hope for the Pride Lands after all!

"It is time!" exclaimed Rafiki in excitement.

* * *

**Oh man, this was a long one wasn't it? It's definately the longest chapter I've put out so far. But like I said, everything in this world is kinda important. So, what will happen now? Will Cody's group find food? And what will Rafiki do now that he knows Simba's alive? Find out next time.**

**So yeah. I realize that in the game Sora told Nala that Simba was alright. But, considering this is Cody, someone who's never met Simba, I obviously couldn't do that. But at least Rafiki is aware of this now. Also, I hope I did a good job with Cody's interaction with Scar. I didn't think the one in the game was that special, so I wanted to improve it a bit. Hell, Scar himself was kinda boring in the game, in my opinion. I hope everyone liked the animals I chose for Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah to change into. Oh, and that I added Zazu.**

**Soooo, what did you guys think? Let me know how you liked it. And I'll get the next two chapters uploaded soon. So "Be prepaaaared!"**


	30. Chapter 30 - Remember Who You Are

**Chapter 30 - Remember Who You Are**

* * *

**Pride Lands - Oasis**

There was a small oasis deep within the jungle that Cody and his guardians were travelling to. A waterfall fell into a small pool, and there was a log that acted like a bridge, connecting two ledges in the oasis. The sky was much clearer than in the Pride Lands, a deep blue, with hints of white clouds.

Simba was laying on his stomach, with his head resting on his paws. He was depressed. He was still deep in thought about his dream from last night. The death of his father.

He wished that there was more that he could have done to save him. Simba never did find out how Mufasa fell from the cliffs. But, Simba had to keep reminding himself that there wasn't anything he could have done to change anything. It was his fault that his father had died, his uncle had told him so. And it was he who told Simba to flee, and never return. Or else face shame for his sins in the prescence of his family for the rest of his life.

"Hey, Simba!" called out a voice.

Simba looked up to see his friends Timon and Pumbaa. A meerkat and a warthog, who had rescued him sometime after he ran away from home, and had taken him in. The lion owed them his life, and they were the only friends that he had left in the world.

"Hey, why the long face Simba?" Timon the meerkat asked. "You can't keep moping like this, you gotta lighten up and live a little!"

"Y-Yeah..." Simba replied quietly.

"What were you thinkin' about?" asked Pumbaa the warthog with concern.

"Lemme guess." butted in Timon. "The past, right?" Simba nodded in response. "Now Simba, what's our motto?"

Simba chuckled a bit, though it sounded half-hearted. "Hakuna matata?"

"Hakuna matata!" cried Timon and Pumbaa simultaneously. Simba smiled, then he got slowly to his feet and walked over to the cliffside and gazed out at the jungle. Timon and Pumbaa watched him leave, feeling rather sad for their friend.

Then Timon smiled. "Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa." he said reminiscently. "Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big." he finished by bending over slightly, putting his hand above his knee.

"Uhhh, but wasn't he still bigger than you when we rescued him?" Pumbaa thought aloud.

"Ah, details details." Timon snapped irritably. "Who's the brains of this group?"

Pumbaa grunted, thinking for a moment. Timon rolled his eyes and said "My point exactly."

* * *

**Pride Lands - Wildebeest Valley**

Meanwhile, Cody's group had just arrived in the Wildebeest Valley. It was a large and deep canyon, with tall rocks all over the ground and some tree branches growing out of the cliffsides.

"Wooow!" said Lindsay in awe, placing her wing up to her face and gazing around the valley.

"This is a really big canyon." stated Cody. Nala had joined his side. "So, why doesn't Scar like coming here?"

"It's where Mufasa, the former king, died." Nala answered quietly, hanging her head. "They were brothers. Simba was killed along with his father when they were trampled by a stampede of wildebeest."

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay listened as Nala continued. "Scar had seen it happen. And I guess the memory makes it hard for him to come here."

Bridgette grunted. She seriously doubted that. The surfer girl had felt so much darkness radiating from Scar, that she doubted that the evil lion felt any sadness over the deaths of his brother and nephew, especially if he became king by default afterward. And look what's become of Scar's kingdom under his rule.

They all started walking toward the group of boulders, when a group of Heartless appeared before them. There were two new types of Heartless. One of the new enemies looked like a purple flying creature. It's round beak was also purple. It's wings were sprouting from his head, and were orange and yellow in color. There were red boxing gloves around it's talons, and it's tail was long and yellow.

The other new one looked exactly like a baboon. It was red, with a black lower body. It wore a strange tribal mask with the Heartless crest and orange and yellow paint on it. The Heartless also had sharp claws, and it's tail carried a staff with a stuffed Shadow head on top of it. There was one baboon, and three of the bird Heartless.

Cody and his guardians summoned their weapons. "Nala! Stay back!" Bridgette told the lioness. "We'll handle them."

The four teens charged the new enemies. Cody fought off one of the Aerial Knockers, while Bridgette and Lindsay took on each of the other two. This left Noah against the Shaman. The baboon Heartless swiped it's claws at bookworm chimp, who dodged and began firing spells at it.

An Aerial Knocker tried to punch Lindsay, but the white parrot mage used Reflera to block the attack. Bridgette followed up by slashing her trident at the stunned Heartless, and defeated it a second later. She then jumped high into the air and fired her Aquaspheres at the second Aerial Knocker and killed it.

Noah's battle with the Shaman however, was not going so well. "Why! Aren't! My! Spells! Working!" Noah cried out in frustration. He had used Fira, Blizzara and Thundara spells on this stinking Heartless, but nothing was working. It seemed that Shamans were immune to magic-based attacks.

Suddenly, the Shaman began to glow. A ghostly cry was heard as the Heartless disappeared. Cody, Lindsay and Bridgette had joined Noah and watched as the Shaman's mask hovered by itself. The mask charged at the teens, who avoided it just in time. It slammed into one of the boulders, which exploded on impact.

The teens shielded their eyes from the rocks and dust. After the stone shower, they looked up to see that the Shaman had returned.

"Whoa! That thing is pretty strong for something so small." stated Bridgette, wide-eyed.

"And magic won't work on this thing!" grumbled Noah irritably.

"Well, in that case. I guess we just have to wail on this thing!" exclaimed Cody. He dashed and began slashing away at the baboon Heartless, which was effective, before it could do anymore damage. Bridgette joined in on the fun and began swinging her trident at the Shaman. The Heartless burst into dark mist a moment later. The four teens breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was incredible Cody." praised Nala as she joined the four animal teens.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay turned to the lioness, then each of them made their weapon vanish. "Thanks. We are pretty good, aren't we?" Cody replied smugly, making his guardians roll their eyes.

It was then that they heard footsteps. Everyone turned around to see Rafiki standing there, and he looked really happy, for he was singing as he approached them. "Asante sana Squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana." He repeated that line several more times. The baboon had reached them at last.

"Rafiki?" Nala stammered in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

The baboon stopped singing, then he chuckled. "I'm here to give you all some good news!" Rafiki answered. He started laughing again. "The wind sent me a message, you see. It came all de way from de jungles outside of de Pride Lands."

"A message?" Noah repeated, confused. "From the wind? Really?"

"Wait, the wind can text message on this world?" Lindsay wondered curiously. "That's so cool!" Cody and Bridgette chuckled quietly, while Noah smacked his forehead.

"What did this message tell you, Rafiki?" Bridgette asked Rafiki, still grinning from Lindsay's remark.

Rafiki laughed ecstatically. Whatever it was, it must have been really good news to the shaman, Cody thought. And indeed it was, for what he told them made their jaws drop.

"The wind has told me... that Simba is alive!"

Nala gasped audibly. Cody turned to the lioness, who wore an expression of genuine shock. "It can't be. Are you certain?"

"Yes Nala, Simba is alive. And he is in de jungle." Rafiki reassured the lioness, smiling and pointing his stick down the path they were on.

Nala couldn't believe it. Simba was alive. He was really alive! She was excited, and immediately took off as fast as her paws could carry her deeper down into the canyon, toward the jungle on the other side.

"H-Hey! Nala! Wait!" Cody called out to the lioness. But in her excitement, Nala hadn't heard Cody. The tech geek sighed, then turned back to his friends. "I guess she's in a hurry to see Simba."

"Ha ha, that does not surprise me." laughed Rafiki. The teens turned back to the baboon. "After all, Nala was betrothed to Simba when they were very young."

"What!" cried the animal-like teens. "Are you serious?" exclaimed Bridgette. Rafiki nodded.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Lindsay asked curiously, putting her wing to her beak.

"Betrothed means that two people are arranged to be married in the future." Noah informed the dumb blonde.

"Oh, I get it now." replied Lindsay in understanding.

"All right! This means that we can take Scar down after all." gasped Cody in excitement. Bridgette smiled and nodded in agreement. "So, what do say guys? Let's go find Simba."

Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette cheered in their animal-like sounds. Cody bowed to Rafiki then ran in the direction Nala went. The three guardians followed suit after bowing to the Shaman as well. Rafiki watched them go with a smile.

"It seems that Scar was wrong." Rafiki said triumphantly. "And he is not de true king, after all." he laughed once more.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Jungle**

Cody's group had made it to the jungle at last. It wasn't an easy trip though. After they had made it out of Wildebeest Valley they had entered a desert. Not only was crossing the desert exhausting, but they kept running into Heartless too. Cody looked around at all the trees and plants. They were standing at the base of a hill, whose trail curved slightly upward.

"It's really pretty in here." sighed Bridgette with a smile. Her stomach began to growl again.

Cody chuckled at Bridgette's blushing face. He began scanning the trees for some kind of fruit. With Bridgette being a monkey, the tech cub figured she'd like something suitable for a monkey.

"How bout those?" he suggested, pointing up into a tree on an island, whose leaves were covered in fruit. "They look edible. And pretty healthy too."

Bridgette looked up and smiled greatly. "Oh, that's perfect." She ran and jumped onto the rock face, climbed up the tree, and swung on branches to reach the grapefruit-like treats. Cody marveled at how athletic Bridgette was as a monkey. She picked off about ten pieces of fruit, then jumped down from a branch, landing safely on her feet.

"Here, there's plenty for everyone." said the surfer monkey. She tossed everyone two pieces of fruit, then she sat down in the shade of the tree and began to sink her teeth into one of hers.

The three joined her by the tree. Noah and Lindsay bit into theirs. It tasted really good. Cody however, looked like he was struggling. Everytime he'd take a bite it would take him a while to chew, and he'd make faces, almost like it was a bit painful. The other three noticed this.

"Uhhh, Cody. Are you alright?" Bridgette asked the lion cub with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he told them. "It's just... well, I guess with me being a lion, I'm not really a fruit kinda guy right now."

Bridgette suddenly realized what he was talking about. How could she have forgotten that Cody was a meat eating animal? She suddenly grew a bit concerned. Cody had noticed this, and quickly reassured her.

"Oh, it's okay though! I can deal with it until we leave this world!" he told her quickly. The tech geek didn't want to worry Bridgette. There was no way that he was going to harm an animal with her around.

Bridgette smiled and nodded, then proceeded to eat her other piece of fruit. Noah and Lindsay had finished their pieces already, and were now just sitting back, letting the food sit in.

"That was sooo yummy." Lindsay proclaimed, laying on her back with her wings outstrecthed. "I'm so full now."

Cody had finally finished one piece of fruit. Noah snickered in amusement at how difficult is was for their leader to eat healthy food at the moment. He was pretty sure that it wasn't just because he was a lion too. Cody did always have a sweet tooth after all.

His thoughts were interrupted however, when the four teens heard a loud roar. Cody looked up from his meal and gazed around the area.

"W-What was that?" wondered Lindsay timidly, getting back to her wings. Cody, Bridgette and Noah got to their feet as well. They heard the roar once more.

"Is that Nala? Do you think she might be in trouble?" Cody asked aloud.

"I don't think so." replied Noah, scanning the trees. "That sounded like a male lion's roar to me."

"A male lion?" wondered Bridgette. "Then that must be..."

"Simba!" cried four voices simultaneously. They heard the roar for a third time. This time though it had been loud enough for Noah to listen hard enough to judge where it came from. He turned and noticed a trail that went deeper into the jungle.

"I'm pretty sure it's coming from that way, you guys!" Noah informed them.

"Okay, let's go!" Cody ordered. They all ran and flew as fast as they could down the trail.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Oasis**

They had arrived in a small oasis. There was a large waterfall to their left, as well as pools of water around it.

"Over there!" cried Bridgette, pointing over to their right.

Everyone turned to see a lion standing on a large log. It was surrounded by about six Aerial Knockers. The lion had golden yellow fur and a red mane, and he was croutched, growling and glaring at the Heartless around him.

"That must be Simba!" exclaimed Cody. "Come on, let's help him out!"

The teens charged into the fray. But before they could even summon their weapons, Simba roared loudly. This made the teens stop. They watched as the Aerial Knockers seemed to shake in fear, and they vanished into black vortexs. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay stood and hovered there with their mouths open.

"Whoa!" Noah gasped. "He just... scared the Heartless away."

It was then that Simba had noticed them. He jumped off the log and landed in front of them. The lion then croutched into a defensive position and glared at the four teenaged animals.

"Hey hey, whoa whoa, it's okay! We're not gonna hurt you!" cried Lindsay, chuckling in fear.

"She's right!" added Cody, "I'm Cody. And this is Noah, Bridgette and Lindsay. We just wanted to know... are you Simba?"

The lion looked stunned. How did they know his name? He grew immediately suspicious. "How do you know my name?"

"We're friends of a friend of yours." answered Bridgette. "Do you know someone named Nala?"

Simba's eyes widened in shock. "Nala?" he whispered, standing up again. "I... I sure do. But, how do you know her?"

Before any of the teens could answer, they all heard screaming. Everyone turned to the path that Cody's group had just come through.

"Help! Simba! Heeelp!" cried one voice. "She's gonna eat us!" cried another. Simba's eyes went wide in fear, he recognized the screaming.

"Timon?! Pumbaa?!" yelled Simba. He immediately took off back into the jungle. Cody turned to his guardians. They all nodded and took off after Simba.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Jungle**

In the jungle, a warthog was pressed up against a tree, and the meerkat was pressed up against his friends stomach. Timon and Pumbaa were staring wide-eyed, stuttering in terror, at the lioness who had them cornered.

Nala gazed intensely at the two small mammals, licking her chops with hunger. She had finally found prey! She croutched down and growled, and then pounced.

But she was immediately tackled to the ground by another lion. This one however was male. Simba had stopped Nala just in time. Now the two were wrestling, and scratching at each other fiercely.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had arrived. They saw that Simba was fighting a lioness. A lioness that they recognized.

"Simba! Wait!" cried out Cody desperately. "Stop!"

"It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?!" added Bridgette desperately.

The two brawling lions hadn't heard them, their roaring was blocking out their friends reasoning. After a couple more minutes of fighting, Simba tackled Nala again. However, she countered by rolling over and flipping Simba onto his back, and pinning him by his shoulders.

Upon seeing that move, Simba stopped growling, and his eyes went wide. He remembered a friend of his doing that to him all the time when they were cubs, whenever they played together. As this lioness looked down at him, growling furiously, realization hit him.

"Nala?" he whispered. Nala stopped growling, and slowly got off of the lion, looking at him in confusion. Simba smiled. "Nala, it's me. Simba."

Nala's eyes went wide for a moment. She took in this lion's appearence for a moment, then she gasped happily. "Simba!"

The two then softly collided heads as a greeting, then they circled each other, with Simba hopping happily a couple of times. Timon just watched this reunion with his jaw to the ground in confusion.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?!" he said, walking a couple steps toward the two lions.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay joined Timon and Pumbaa, who turned to them and screamed in terror, shocking the four teens. Pumbaa ran and kneeled down by a tree, covering his head with his front hooves. Timon ran behind one of Simba's arms and gazed at the four junior heroes.

"Don't worry." Simba assured Timon. "They're all friends of mine."

Timon came out from behind Simba's arm and looked between Nala and Cody's group. "So that means... nobody's planning on eating anybody else for lunch, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, Chimpanzees are notorious for eating meerkats and warthogs." replied Noah sarcastically. Cody hit the sarcastic chimp's ribs. "Oww!"

"Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian." assured Bridgette with a smile. Then added in her head. _"Even when I'm not a monkey."_

"Are you sure you don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig?!" Pumbaa asked aloud, still covering his face.

"Don't worry, we won't eat you." informed Cody with a laugh.

"But, aren't you already a pig?" Lindsay asked Pumbaa.

At that question, Pumbaa got quickly to his feet, turned and glared at Cody and Lindsay. "Hey! Call me Mr. Pig!" he said fiercely, but also a bit jokingly.

Everybody laughed aloud. Simba laughed harder than anyone though. Maybe it was because he hadn't geniunely laughed for a while, due to all the dreams he's been having. He was happy for the time in a while. He had found new friends, and an old one too. Speaking of which...

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" he asked Timon, Pumbaa and Cody's group.

Cody and his guardians smiled and nodded, while Timon grumbled "Why am I not surprised."

Simba smiled at Timon, then he and Nala walked back toward the oasis. This left Cody, Lindsay, Noah, Bridgette, Timon and Pumbaa alone.

"So, who're all of you?" Pumbaa asked Cody. The tech geek introduced himself and his guardians.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Oasis**

Simba and Nala had arrived back in the oasis. The lioness began to talk to her old friend.

"So, you've been alive this whole time. Why didn't you ever come back to Pride Rock?"

Simba's insides churned. He didn't want to let Nala know the truth about what happened with his father. "I-I just needed to get away, live on my own for a while." Simba answered casually.

"Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock." she told him earnestly. "I thought Cody and his friends might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar."

Simba stopped walking, and looked down sadly. So his uncle had taken over as king after all. It sounded like Nala was telling him that Scar had done something terrible. Even so...

"I can't go back." said Simba sadly. Nala stopped and turned to him, shocked.

"Why not?" she asked desperately.

"N-No, it's not important." stuttered Simba nervously. "Hakuna matata!"

What?" Nala raised an eyebrow.

"It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

Simba walked slowly over to the ledge and looked down at the jungle. Nala watched him go with a sad expression.

"Simba..."

After a moment, she decided to give him some space. So she walked back toward the woods. Simba turned his head and watched her leave. He sighed then turned back to the sky.

_"I'm sorry, Nala. But I can't go back and face everyone. Not when I'm the reason my father died."_

Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, Timon and Pumbaa had arrived back in the Oasis. Timon had just finished telling the four junior heroes what their phrase "Hakuna matata" meant. But Lindsay was still having trouble pronouncing it.

"Wait, so it's, Ha-ka-na-"

"Ha-ku-na." corrected Pumbaa patiently. "Then ma-ta-ta. Now you try."

"Ha-ku-na ma-ta-ta." pronounced Lindsay correctly. She clapped her wings happily. "Oh yay, I got it right!"

"There ya go. Good job, Lindsay." Timon congratulated.

Cody, Bridgette and Noah chuckled. Then they turned and noticed Nala walking toward them, looking sad. She noticed all of them and stopped, then hung her head again.

"He's... not the Simba I remember." she whispered. Then she walked away. Cody and the other five watched her leave feeling worried.

"What happened between those two?" Bridgette wondered.

"Well, whatever it was, it didn't look good." replied Pumbaa.

Cody looked over at Simba. He was just gazing up at the sky, which was getting darker. The sun had almost completely set now.

"Guys, let's keep an eye on him for a while." suggested Cody.

* * *

Several hours later the sun had set. Now it was night, and the dark sky was completely dotted with stars. Simba was still looking out over the ledge of the oasis. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala were watching him behind a group of bushes by the waterfall.

"Ugh! Are you guys still watching Simba?" complained Noah, who had been reading his book for the last couple of hours.

"Yes Noah, we're still watching Simba." whispered an irritable Bridgette. She then addressed the keyblade master. "So what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know." Cody replied honestly. "I've just got this feeling that Simba is gonna change his mind soon."

"What makes you think that?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling..."

"What, you mean like Bridgette's 'amazing' power to sense the darkness in people?" grumbled Noah sarcastically, bending his fingers in a 'quoting' manner. Bridgette glared and threw a small rock at the black mage in response.

"Quiet, you guys!" whispered Nala urgently. "He might hear us!"

Simba meanwhile, was standing about fifty feet away, still looking out over the ledge. It was getting close to dawn by this point. He looked down and then said to himself.

"My father's dead. And it's because of me... It's my fault."

He looked up again at the clouds visible in the night sky. "I can't go back... It won't change anything."

Then Simba had flashback to a time when he was still a cub. He was sitting on his father's back, while he was laying down in the grass. They were gazing up at the stars in the sky together, similar to what the adult Simba had been doing for the last hour.

_"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you... And so will I._

And so will I... Simba remembered. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he looked up at the cloudy night sky. "Father... Are you there?"

After a moment, Simba noticed that the clouds were changing shape. He narrowed his eyes as he saw them circling around in the air like some sort of whirpool.

Back in the bushes, Cody and the others had noticed that the clouds were changing shape. They just sat there in awe.

Simba's eyes widened as he heard his name echoing from the clouds. Then an enormous shadow began to take form. It's outline was that of a lion. After a moment the shadow's appearence began to take form. It was indeed a lion, one that looked remarkably like Simba, only it had no pupils in it's eyes.

Nala's eyes widened as she recognized this shadow. "It's Mufasa!" she whispered.

Simba looked up in stunned disbelief at the image of his father in the clouds. Was this really happening?

"Father?" he asked quietly.

The spirit of Mufasa looked down on his son sadly. "Simba, you have forgotten me."

"No, no how could I...?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and in doing so, forgotten me." Mufasa's spirit continued. "Look inside yourself. You are more than what you have become. You must take you're place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back?!" responded Simba desperately. Then added more quietly. "I'm not who I used to be."

The clouds around Mufasa began to shine more brightly. It was then that Cody noticed that the sun was beginning to rise behind Mufasa. The former king's spirit replied to his son.

"Remember who you are. You are my son. And the one true king."

Simba watched as his father's spirit began to fade. While inside, the lion was slowly beginning to understand. At last the clouds had evaporated, leaving the sky clear, with a pinkish light over the horizon and the sun coming up.

His father wasn't angry, or bitter, at him. He was just trying to make his son realize that it's now his responsibility to take care of the Pride Lands. Now Simba understood. It was time for him to go back, even if he had to face his past. That was the Circle of Life, after all.

Cody, Nala, Bridgette and the others hidden behind the bushes by the waterfall had been speechless during the whole show. Noah's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. Timon's upper body and arms had been hanging in shock, while everyone else's mouths had been wide open.

Simba turned his head slightly. "You can all come out now."

Cody's heart almost skipped a beat. He had known that they were there this whole time? Slowly, everybody emerged from the hiding space and approached Simba. Nala spoke first.

"Simba..."

Simba didn't say anything at first. He turned slowly around to face his friends. "I'm going back to face my past. I will defeat Scar and take his place as king."

Nala smiled, then nodded. Simba smiled and turned to Cody's group next. "Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay. Would you all help me as well?"

Cody approached the lion and extended his paw. "It will be an honor, your majesty." Simba nodded and took Cody's paw in his own. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay all grinned at each other and nodded.

"He... really is a king..." muttered a shocked Timon. He and Pumbaa looked at each other and after a few seconds, nodded as well.

It was decided, right there and then, they would all go back to the Pride Lands and knock Scar off of his throne.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Savannah**

Simba gazed in horror at his home. There was no grass to be found. The trees were dead. Even the air itself reeked of death, and the sky was a miserable looking gray. What had Scar done to his kingdom?

Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Nala watched as Simba took everything in. The journey back here was a long one. Since leaving the jungle, the group had run into many Heartless. From Shadows and Aerial Knockers, to Shamans and Living Bones, even a Shaman riding a Living Bone, the group had to fight their way through many different Heartless just to reach the savannah again.

Simba had noticed Pride Rock in the distance. That's where Scar was. The lion glared toward the domain of his uncle.

"Wait a minute, we're gonna fight you're uncle for THIS?" groaned Timon. Everyone looked down at him. Cody and his guardians actually glared somewhat, even though Noah couldn't help but partially agree with the meerkat.

"Yes, Timon." answered Simba. "This is my home."

"Uh huh. Talk about your fixer upper." Timon whispered to himself.

"Alright then. Let's go get Simba's Kingdom back everybody!" exclaimed Cody.

Everybody ran as fast as they could toward Pride Rock. After seeing what he had done to their home, Simba swore that he would end Scar's reign, no matter what.

The trek to Pride Rock was cut short by a group of Heartless. About five Shadows, two Shamans and a Living Bone were blocking the entrance.

"Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, stay back." Simba told them. Cody's group summoned their weapons.

The lion charged and spun horizontally, slashing at the Shadows which killed them instantly. Bridgette fought off against one of the Shamans while Cody took care of the other one. This left Noah and Lindsay to face the Living Bone.

Simba helped them fight the Living Bone. He scratched and bit at it while Noah fired Blizzara spells at the large Heartless. Once the Shamans were dead Cody and Bridgette joined their friends. The Living Bone burst into dark mist a moment later from the barrage of attacks.

The teens made their weapons disappear. Timon, Pumbaa and Nala had rejoined them. "Wow, you guys really know how to handle those things." Timon praised. This made Cody, Lindsay and Bridgette grin modestly.

After catching their breaths, the heroes turned to face the entrance to Pride Rock.

"Everyone be careful." Simba warned them. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah all nodded. Then all of them, along with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa charged down the trail to Pride Rock.

* * *

**See I told you all I'd upload the next two chapters shortly. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I hope I did well enough on Rafiki telling Cody about Simba still being alive. But let me know by reviewing.**


	31. Chapter 31 - The True King

**A/N: Well, here we go everybody! Here's the last part to the Pride Lands Arc. I hope you guys like it. I know I did! haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 - The True King**

* * *

**Pride Lands - King's Den**

Scar was laying on his back on a stone chair that looked as if it was carved by powerful claws. He was picking his teeth with the sharp end of a rib, while a bored, and meloncholy voice sang a rather terrible song. The song was coming from a blue hornbill that was trapped in a cage made entirely of bones.

"Nooobody knooows the trouble I've seeen. Noooobody knows my sorrow." sang a dreary Zazu.

"Oh, come now Zazu, do lighten up!" interruped Scar calmly, tossing the bone at Zazu. "Sing something with a little more... 'bounce' in it."

Zazu glared at the evil king, then he thought of a song that might just annoy Scar. "It's a small world after all-"

"NOOO!" yelled Scar. "No! Anything but that!"

Zazu groaed and whispered to himself. "I never had to do anything like this with Mufasa!"

Unfortunately for the hornbill, Scar had heard him. He practically jumped off his chair and glared venomously at Zazu. "What! What did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing!" stuttered Zazu fearfully.

"You know the law!" Scar growled angrily. "Never. Ever mention that name in my prescence. I am the KING!"

"Yes, Sire! You are the King. I only mentioned it for the differences in your... royal managerial approaches." Zazu stuttered again, laughing nervously.

"Well, it seems you've been getting along just fine here, Scar." said a voice from behind the king.

Scar turned around and glared at a woman with green skin, and wearing a black robe and horns on her hood. She also carried a long staff. Unlike the keybearer and his friends, this witch still remained in her human form on this world.

Scar groaned. "What is it, Maleficent?" he asked the evil witch.

"Why the unwelcome tone?" Maleficent asked with a smirk. "I only meant to congratulate you on you accomplishing your goal."

Scar's glare turned upside down into a satisfied smirk. Zazu just watched the scene in silence. Who was this woman? Better yet, 'what' was this woman? And how did she know Scar?

"Why thank you." said Scar smugly. "Yes, I have wanted to become king of the Pride Lands for a while now."

"So, have disposed of the keybearer and his friends?" Maleficent asked.

"Unfortunately they escaped." growled Scar. "I have sent the Heartless to track them down and kill them. They won't be any trouble to them."

Maleficent gazed sternly at Scar. "Do not underestimate those four children Scar. They did after all defeat Gwen, who was a good friend of theirs. They are getting stronger, they must be dealt with soon."

Scar just listened, rather bored, as Maleficent continued. "Don't forget what happened to Jafar. He relied on the Heartless constantly, to the point where he met his end." the witch smirked. "The Heartless consume the careless, after all." Maleficent suddenly disappeared into green flames.

Scar just growled angrily and the proceeded to walk out of the den.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Pride Rock**

Scar had made it outside, he walked toward the ledge and looked down at the lionesses sleeping. He immediately started growling.

"Wake up!" he screamed, making the lionesses turn fearfully up to him. "Don't you all have hunting to do?!" The lionesses just layed there timidly, too scared to move.

Suddenly, Scar had the feeling that he was being watched. Then he heard what sounded like a rock falling from above him, and looked up. What he saw made his evil heart stop.

It was a lion. A lion with yellow fur and a red mane. The newcomer had jumped down to where he was. Scar's eyes widened as he recognized who this lion was.

"Mufasa!" Scar muttered timidly. "No, you're supposed to be dead!"

The lionesses gazed in stunned disbelief at Simba. Suddenly Simba was joined by a lion cub, a monkey, a chimpanzee and a parrot. Nala had joined the other lionesses.

"Wrong dude." said Noah with a smirk. "This is Simba!"

"Simba?" Scar gawked, but then covered up his shock and tried to sound pleasently surprised. "Simba. I-I'm surprised to see you here."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear you apart!" Simba whispered fiercely to his uncle.

"Oh come now, Simba." pleaded Scar. "Surely you must understand, the difficulties of running a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours." interrupted Simba. By this point, Nala and the lionesses had joined Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette. "Step down Scar."

"Oh, believe me I would, you know I would," Scar stuttered. "But, you see them?" he added, pointing above him. Everybody looked upward and saw about thirty hyenas standing all around the rocky walls, watching Simba with hungry eyes. "They think I'm King."

"Well we don't!" exclaimed Nala. "Simba's the rightful king!"

"The choice is yours, Scar." proclaimed Simba. "Either step down or fight."

Scar looked worried. He wasn't expecting to ever see Simba again. He had to figure out a way out of this situation. Luckily for him, he had a very cunning mind.

"Must this all end in violence?" Scar faked sorrow. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"That won't work on me Scar, I've put the past behind me."

Scar began to smirk. "But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

The lionesses looked confused. "Simba, what's he talking about?" asked Nala.

Simba had begun to shake nervously. Scar was now positively gleeful inside. "Ah, so you haven't told them. Go on then..." he added with fiercely. "Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!"

No one had realized yet that the sky had become even grayer. Nala, the lionesses, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay all looked at Simba. Seeing so many eyes on him made his nervous state increase tenfold. But, he told himself, that he would put the past behind him.

"I am." he whispered in shame.

Everybody was shocked. Cody couldn't believe it. Could Simba really be responsible for his father's death? No, it couldn't be. There had to be extenuating circumstances. Scar however, smiled in triumph.

"You see! He admits it!" he shouted angrily as a roar of thunder sounded. "Murderer!"

"No! It was an accident!"

"If it wasn't for you then Mufasa would still be alive!" Scar continued as he began to circle Simba. "Do you deny it?!"

By this point Cody was getting angry. So what if Simba inadvertently caused Mufasa's death! When he saw the spirit of Mufasa, he didn't sound angry or ashamed at Simba, he just told him to move on. How dare Scar bring up this personal matter just to save his own hide!

"No." Simba admitted.

"Then you're guilty!" concluded Scar fiercely. He and about ten hyenas had begun to close in on Simba, pushing him toward the very end of the rock. while about twenty more had surrounded Cody's group and the lionesses.

"No' I'm not a murderer!" pleaded Simba desperately, another thunderstrike was heard.

"Oh, your in trouble again, Simba." continued Scar as he and the hyenas pushed Simba closer to the ledge. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to help you. And now everyone knows WHY!"

Simba's back legs suddenly began to fall, but he managed to grab onto the rock with his front paws.

"Simba!" cried Cody. Then a bolt of lightning hit the ground underneath Pride Rock. Since the grass was so dry, the lightning had caused a fire to spread quickly.

Scar watched as Simba struggled to climb back up. "Now this looks familiar. Hmm." Scar put his paw to his chin as he pretended to think about what this scene reminded him of. "I think I've seen this before. Oh, yes, I remember. This is exactly the way your father looked before he died."

Cody had heard him. Wait, how would Scar know what Mufasa looked like before he died? Unless...

As Simba began to slip, Scar grabbed the paws of his nephew. His claws extended and pierced Simba's paws. The evil king smirked. "And here's my little secret..."

He got close to one of Simba's ears, and whispered something that made Simba's heart feel like it had been pierced as well.

"...I killed Mufasa."

Simba's eyes went wide. He immediately had a flashback to the day his father fell from the cliff, and him screaming tragically. Scar began to laugh. But before he could throw him into the fire below, like he did to his brother in Wildebeest Valley, rage had overcome Simba.

"NOOOOO!" Simba screamed furiously, finding the strength to climb back up and tackle Scar to the ground. "Murderer!"

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah and the lionesses watched this display. They also noticed that Scar actually looked scared.

"Tell them the truth!" Simba roared.

"The truth? but truth is in the eye of the behold-" Scar laughed nervously, but before he could finish, Simba put his paw on his throat, choking him. Scar gagged "Alright... Alright!" he then glared hatefully at his nephew and whispered "I did it."

"So they can here you!" Simba whispered hatefully.

Scar growled. Another thunderclap sounded as the evil king roared angrily. "I... killed... Mufasa!"

"I knew it!" shouted Cody angrily.

Suddenly, all of the hyenas tackled Simba to the ground. Cody's group summoned their weapons as the lionesses charged toward the hyenas. Nala swiped at a predator as it was about to bite Simba's jugular.

All hell had broken loose. The lionesses fought off against the hyenas. Cody swung his keyblade at one predator, while Noah used Fira spells and Bridgette used her geysers. Lindsay would used Reflera to protect the lionesses form getting attacked. The battle raged as the firestorm spread around Pride Rock.

SImba was surrounded by about ten hyenas. Scar had taken the oppurtunity to flee into his den. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay joined Simba's side.

"Simba, you go after Scar!" Bridgette told the lion. "We'll take care of these guys!"

Simba nodded and followed after Scar. Cody performed the Sonic Blade on three hyenas and knocked them off the cliff. Bridgette used Aquaspheres and took out four more, while Noah used Blizzara on the rest.

It was then that they heard a loud scream. They looked up onto a rocky wall and noticed Rafiki. The shaman had jumped down and was now fighting off more hyenas. The mandrill was apparently pretty good at fighting, because he was doing really well against his enemies. Then they noticed Timon riding on Pumbaa, the warthog charged and took out about ten predators.

"S'cuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" yelled Timon as Pumbaa plowed into hyenas.

By this point, most of the hyenas had begun to flee. Between the animals with strange weapons, the crazy shaman, and the vengeful lioneses, they had begun to realize that they didn't stand a chance.

The lionesses cheered at the fleeing hyenas. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay were about to join in, when they saw Timon and Pumbaa being chased into the king's den by three hyenas. Shenzei, Banzai and Ed.

"You guys go help them!" Nala told the teens. "We'll handle things out here!"

Cody nodded. He, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay charged into Pride Rock to rescue their friends.

* * *

**Pride Lands - King's Den**

The four animal-like teens had made it into the King's den. They noticed Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu being surrounded by the three hyenas, who were gazing at the three tiny animals in hunger and laughing their butts off.

"Help!" Pumbaa shouted. "Cody! Help, Bridgette!"

"Hang on you guys! We're coming!" Bridgette yelled with concern. Shenzei, Banzai and Ed turned toward the teens, Ed laughing stupidly.

"Oh, you're laughing at us?" snapped Noah. "Well, we're about to wipe those stupid smiles off your faces!"

"Oh yeah?" taunted Banzai. "Just try it Banana Breath." The three laughed at his joke.

"Enough talk! You three are going down!" Lindsay declared, flying toward the hyenas. Cody, Bridgette and Noah followed suit.

Pumbaa ran around in fear, Timon struggling to hold on to him. They were being chased by Shenzei. Cody ran flat out and began to attack the female hyena. Meanwhile, Zazu was being chased by Banzai. Bridgette used a geyser technique, and knocked the hyena into the air. This left Noah and Lindsay to fight off Ed. Needless to say, Ed was too stupid to do much. After a few moments, Ed collapsed.

After being wailed on for a bit, both Shenzei and Banzai jumped far away to avoid getting attacked more. When they landed, they ran and closed in on Zazu.

"Assistence please!" the hornbill cried desperately. Bridgette jumped in the hyenas way and slashed her trident, knocking them over into Cody's path. The tech geek immediately performed Sonic Blade and dashed at the two hyenas about six times, then with one final slash, knocked them both into the cave wall.

Shenzei struggled to get up. "Ugh. Forget this!" she cried. Shenzei, Banzai and Ed ran out of the den as fast as their injured bodies would allow.

Timon breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." He then turned to the teens. "Thanks for the help guys, but I coulda handled 'em."

"Oh really?" Bridgette asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"That was impeccable timing." Zazu said gratefully. "Thank you, Young Masters."

"No problem." replied Cody. "Did you see where Simba and Scar went?"

"They were here, until Scar ran up that way." replied Pumbaa, looking at a stone rampway near the back of the den.

Cody turned to his friends. "Are you guys ready?" They all smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go cheer Simba on then." He turned to the other three. "You guys wait here."

"Okay. Be careful, Cody. All of you." said Timon. Cody nodded and then led his guardians up the path to where Simba and Scar were fighting.

* * *

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had exited the den and were now back outside, on a trail that led upward toward the peak of Pride Rock. The teen animals ran and flew hastily up the path, careful not to look down, considering how high up they were and how narrow this path was. The firestorm was still raging, and it had spread all around the mountain, turning Pride Rock into a furnace.

They made it to the top at last. The surface was large, flat, circular and rocky. Simba and Scar were circling each other, Simba staring fiercely and Scar glaring hatefully. Simba was panting, he looked rather worn out.

Lindsay had noticed, and became worried. "Simba!" She tried to fly over and help him, but Cody stuck up his paw to stop the white parrot mage. "Cody? Why are you stopping me?"

"This is his fight Lindsay." answered Cody, watching the battle between the two lions intently. "Even though Scar is working with Maleficent, and as much as that makes me want to attack him, this is Simba's fight. And his alone."

Simba and Scar stopped circling each other. The evil lion roared and charged Simba, knocking him to the ground and trying to bite his throat. Simba however knocked him away, and proceeded to smack his uncle in the face. Scar countered with a swipe of his own, and followed up with another that knocked Simba to the ground.

Simba looked up just in time to see Scar jump down at him, claws outstretched, face contorted with rage, and ready to deal the death blow. However, the son of Mufasa growled, and remembering a portion of Nala's counterattack, stopped Scar with his paws. Scar briefly looked shocked that Simba had stopped him. Then Simba proceeded to fling his uncle far over his head, and over the cliff.

"NOOOOOOO!" Scar screamed in terror as he fell to his fiery death.

Simba had gotten quickly to his feet, ran over and looked over the ledge. He couldn't see any sign of his uncle, the wildfire was obscurring anything that might have hit the ground. Simba sighed sadly, assuming that Scar had fell into the fire. And if the fire didn't kill him, the fall definately would have.

Cody and the others had ran toward Simba. "You did it, Simba!" cheered Bridgette.

"Congrats. Your Majesty." said Noah with a wink.

Simba turned to his new friends. He then smiled and nodded gratefully. None of them were aware of the auburn paw that had grasped hold of the ledge. Until Lindsay pointed and shouted. "Simba, look out!"

"Huh?" Simba grunted in confusion, turning around and getting a hard, clawed swipe to the face, which sent him flying back about twenty feet. The teens ran to check on the lion.

"Are you alright?!" gasped a worried Bridgette.

"Yeah." Simba grunted in pain, getting back to his feet. He looked over and saw Scar jumping back onto the peak. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah turned to see Simba's uncle as well. How did he survive? Cody guessed that he had managed to hold onto the cliff somehow.

"You don't really think you've won, do you keybearer?" growled Scar angrily. "This battle's not over yet!"

Bridgette could tell something was different. Scar looked even more derranged than ever, and there was a dark aura surrounding his body. Scar looked between his nephew and the keyblade master and his friends, glaring at them in hatred.

"I don't care what I have to do!" Scar continued with quiet malice. "If I have to use all the darkness inside of me to kill you all! Then so be it!" Then the evil uncle shouted maniacally "I AM THE KING!"

Suddenly, the fires around Pride Rock had risen and formed a wall, surrounding the lions and junior heroes. Cody and his guardians looked around at the firewall. Had Scar caused this to happen? If he did, then the keybearer could only surmise that Scar had given up his heart to darkness. Like Clayton had done back in the Deep Jungle.

"That's what you think!" proclaimed Simba fiercely.

Realizing now that Simba would need help this time, Cody brought out his keyblade. Bridgette summoned her trident, and Noah and Lindsay summoned their spellbook and star wand. Simba got into battle position as he and Cody's group stood ready to face Scar.

Scar immediately dashed at high speed toward Simba, scratching wildly at him and then knocking him away with a mulekick. Cody ran over and began slashing Scar with his keyblade. After about five hits, the evil lion disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Cody. He scratched at the lion cub's side, drawing blood, then slapped him in the face, sending him hard into the ground.

Once Cody got to his feet, Lindsay had flown over and heeled his wound. After an appreciative thanks, they watched as Simba and Bridgette began scratching and slashing at Scar. It seemed that surrendering to the darkness had given the lion super speed. Cody and Lindsay ran into the fray as Noah struck Scar with a Thundara spell.

Scar jumped back about twenty feet away, then smirked. "It's time to burn!" Tails of fire sprouted from the ground and began to circle him. He dashed into the middle of the heroes circle. The flames surrounding Scar shot out in a triangular fashion. But Bridgette, Simba and Noah had gotten out of their way just in time, and Lindsay used Reflera to reflect one of the fire trails back at it's user. Unfortunately, the evil lion had dodged it.

Apparently the darkness had given Scar new powers as well, thought Cody. Not wanting to give Scar another chance to attack, he started slashing at the lion again. Simba joined on the wailing by using his spinning technique several times in unison. Bridgette followed up by using a geyser that sent Scar into the air.

Before anybody could attack him in the air though, Scar was suddenly surrounded by lightning. He shot two bolts at Lindsay and Noah, which stunned them. Scar landed on his feet, still surrounded by lightning, then charged at Cody. When the tech lion was hit, an electric shock had gone through his body, hurting him just as much as the scratch. Cody fell to his knees. Scar, grinning in triumph, raised his claw to deliver the final blow.

Bridgette looked on as Scar grinned at the fallen Cody, horrified as Scar raised his paw. She squeezed her trident in rage. It was then that she felt something stirring inside her. The surfer monkey screamed angrily. There was NO WAY she was going to let Scar harm a hair on Cody's mane.

She pointed her trident and fired her Aquaspheres. Only these ones were different. The bubbles appeared more solid, and had some rainbow transparency mixed in with the blue. They also looked more powerful.

Scar turned just in time to see seven bubbles flying in a line toward him. His eyes went wide as they slammed into him hard, knocking him away from Cody. Lindsay flew over and healed the keybearer, who gazed open-mouthed at Bridgette. She had just learned a level two Aquasphere technique.

And she had learned more too, because she summoned a geyser from beneath Scar. This geyser shot up with more water and more pressure than the other one. It flung Scar about thirty feet into the air. Simba had joined Cody's side, snapping the lion cub out of his senses. They nodded, then they ran flat out as Scar began to fall.

Cody and Simba jumped into the air to meet the falling lion. Simba spun around several times into Scar. Cody then followed up with a Sonic Blade, hitting the evil lion hard six times. Scar was too damaged by the fierce combos to do anything. But his eyes widened in horror as Cody readied his final attack and Simba raised his claws. Simba roared as he brought his paws down at the same time Cody slashed his final swing. The flames around the peak disappeared as Scar screamed.

The power of both attacks sent Scar flying hard toward the ground. The evil lion hit the ground close to the ledge, which broke apart on impact, sending Scar toward the flames around Pride Rock to his death. This time for certain.

Cody and Simba landed softly on their feet. After a moment, Simba smiled with relief. "It's over. It's really over."

Just then it started to rain, hard. So hard that the wildfires around Pride Rock were beginning to die down. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay gathered around the two lions to watch the rain fall.

As Cody watched the rain, he noticed a small piece of paper falling like a leaf toward them. Noah caught the sheet of paper when it got close enough. After gazing at it, he showed it to his friends. Sure enough, it was another piece of Ansem's report. The rain hadn't diluted the ink thankfully. The teens smiled and nodded. They were one step closer to destroying the Heartless and getting home.

* * *

**Pride Lands - Pride Rock**

Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu and the lionesses all looked up to watch as Simba crossed the long outcrop of Pride Rock. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah watched him from the entrance to the king's den. It had been some time since their victory against Scar, and the rain had stopped at last.

Simba walked slowly toward the edge. He was nervous. He spent a long time convinced that he never wanted to come back here. But now that he knew the truth, he wasn't afraid to follow his father's path. But that didn't mean he wasn't still nervous.

He had reached the ledge at last. Simba looked up into the gray sky. After a moment, he roared loudly. One that echoed all across the Pride Lands. A symbol of the true king's return.

The lionesses roared afterward as a symbol of devotion to their new king. Simba roared one last time and opened his eyes and gazed out at the horizon of his new kingdom.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay looked at one another and smiled. It was then that the keyblade master saw some of the clouds begin to spin like a whirpool. Simba had noticed this too. He smiled as the giant spirit of his father came into view. Mufasa didn't speak, he only gazed down at his son, smiling proudly.

Cody smiled at the spirit of Mufasa. Then to his shock, Mufasa looked past Simba and smiled at Cody's group. The clouds around the former king began to glow. Shining a light that stretched all through the Pride Lands.

Then a light began to shine just in front of Mufasa's abdomen. Once the light dimmed enough, Cody recognized the shape. A keyhole.

Cody brought his keyblade to his mouth and pointed it at the keyhole. His guardians watched as the familiar light shined from the keyblade and shot toward the keyhole. A bright light shone and a locking sound was heard. The light dimmed, and Mufasa's spirit vanished along with the clouds.

As Cody put away his weapon, he saw something small land on the ground in front of him. He bent down and looked at the gummi block. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay joined him as Noah picked up the piece.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to head back to Traverse Town." said Bridgette.

"Looks like it." agreed Noah.

They heard footsteps from behind, and saw Nala, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa. Nala walked over to Simba, who was now standing in front of the teenaged animals.

"You're all leaving?" asked Nala.

"Yeah, unfortunately we have to take care of some other things." replied Cody sadly. "Scar was working with someone named Maleficent. And she has our friends."

"We need to find a way to save them." added Bridgette. "So, it's time for us to say goodbye."

"Well, thank you all for your help here." said Simba with a smile. "And we all wish you luck on your journey."

"Yeah, we're pulling for you guys to find your friends." added Timon.

"We hope ya all have a safe trip." added Pumbaa.

"Yes, you all have quite a job to do." chuckled Rafiki. "So go on! Go, go, get going!" he laughed hysterically.

Cody and Bridgette laughed at Rafiki's remark. Simba then walked forward and extended his paw.

"Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay. Thanks again. You'll always be welcome here."

Cody smiled and shook Simba's paw. "Thanks Simb- I mean, Your Majesty." Simba chuckled.

"Alright you guys." Noah grumbled to his friends. "It's time for us to get going."

"Right." agreed Cody with a nod.

"Bye everybody, we'll miss you." said Lindsay, waving and still airbourne.

The four teenaged animals ran and flew down the hill as Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu all waved goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, Maleficent had been watching the scene in a hologram. She looked down at the images of Cody and his three guardians with anger. There were two teenagers standing next to her. A boy with blonde hair and wearing a black vest that exposed his abs, and a girl with teal hair, wearing a black corsette, skirt and boots.

"That fool!" snapped Maleficent. "Scar let the darkness inside him take over. And it ultimately did him in."

"Well, it's his fault for not listening to you." said Geoff.

"Someone as crazy like that didn't belong here in the first place." added Gwen harshly.

Maleficent turned to face her teenaged minions. After a moment she smirked. "Yes, I suppose you're both right. Scar was too consumed with his own greed to focus on our ultimate goal."

Before Maleficent could continue, a dark portal appeared to her left. And out stepped a teenaged girl wearing a black croptop, gray shorts and a black jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, Heather." greeted Maleficent with an evil smile.

"Maleficent." Heather replied with a scowl. "I've looked all over this stinking castle, but I can't find Courtney anywhere."

Maleficent's face showed curiousity. Now that the evil witch thought about it, she hadn't seen the brunette in some time now. She turned to Gwen and Geoff. "Have you two seen that girl recently?"

Gwen scoffed. "Yeah, cause me and her get along so well!" she said sarcastically. "Why would I want to know where she goes?"

Maleficent smiled at Gwen's response. But it vanished a moment later. She had not given Courtney permission to go anywhere, so where could she have gone? The witch surmised that Courtney was still angry with her about not promising to keep Gwen away from Duncan, and that she just wanted some time to herself. Nevertheless, she had been gone for too long in Maleficent's mind.

"Well. This poses a problem." the witch proclaimed. "Very well, here's what we'll do." She gave each of the teens an order. "Geoff, you go and aid Hades. I have a feeling that the keyblade master and those other fools will return there soon enough."

"You got it." replied Geoff, as he disappeared into a dark portal.

"As for you two." continued Maleficent to Gwen and Heather. "We have already lost some of our comrades to these fools." she scowled at Cody's image in the hologram. "I don't want to lose anymore! So I want you two to split up and search for Courtney, and return her here immediately."

Heather smirked and nodded to the witch, disappearing into her own portal. Gwen sighed reluctantly, but nodded and vanished as well. This left Maleficent alone. She just grinned and turned back to watch the image of Cody's group, deep in thought about her ultimate goal.

* * *

**Whew! Man these were some long chapters weren't they? But I felt it necessary. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I thought the Pride Lands in the game didn't go into as much detail as it could have. Plus it was pretty short too. So, I decided to go into more detail for Pride Lands in my story. After all, Lion King is only the best Disney movie ever made! (in my opinion)**

**But what about Maleficent's plan? What will she do now that she's lost four of her comrades? And where did Courtney go? All these questions will be answered soon enough. Just so you all know, I won't be going to Neverland just yet. We still need to go back to Traverse Town, and maybe go back to Olympus Coliseum for the tournaments. I know a lot of you want to see Duncan again, but there's still some stuff we need to to do before then. So I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Let me know what you thought of the Pride Lands though. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Next stop, back to Traverse Town.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Return to Traverse Town

**A/N: What's up guys! This is TDDolphin21. Here to present to you Chapter 32 of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. In this chapter, we go back to Traverse Town! The next couple of chapters will be here actually, not including this one. I know I mentioned this in the last chapter, but I just wanna refresh you guys just in case. **

**But enough about that! Here's Chapter 32. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Return to Traverse Town**

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah had arrived back in Traverse Town. After boarding the gummi ship and leaving the Pride Lands (and returning to human form in the process), the teens didn't waste any time using their warp gummi to travel all the way back to Traverse Town.

The town square was exactly as it was when they left it. The same people stood in the same spots as before, and the little white creature with small, bat wings still walked along the grassy median.

"Heh, I wonder if these people are ever gonna move?" wondered Cody with a laugh.

"Well, they haven't moved since we left here days ago." answered Noah dryly. "So, I doubt it."

"Come on guys, let's go to the Accessory Shop and get that navi gummi checked out." said Bridgette. She started walking toward the stairs that led to Cid's shop, and the other three followed after nodding.

"I wonder how Tyler and the others are doing?" wondered Lindsay after a few seconds of walking.

"We'll go visit them after we drop off the gummi piece." Cody assured the white mage.

"EEEEE! Oh yay!" squealed Lindsay happily. Noah covered his ears irritably at the blonde's squeal. Cody and Bridgette just chuckled.

The four teenagers walked up the stairs and toward the shop directly in front of them. Cody grasped the doorknob and opened the door. He walked into the shop as Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay followed.

* * *

**Traverse Town - Accessory Shop**

The inside of the shop hadn't changed. There was still a roaring, but comfy, fire in the fireplace, the couches remained in the same spot and Cid was still standing behind his counter. Only this time, he wasn't alone.

Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were all in the shop when Cody's team entered. Cid and Leon were talking as they stood on opposite sides of the counter, while Aerith and Yuffie conversed while sitting on the sofa. When they heard the door open however, they all stopped talking and turned to look at Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay.

"Hey guys, long time no see." said Yuffie happily, waving at the teens.

"Well now, look who showed up." said Cid with a smirk. "Howdy, kids."

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah frowned at Cid's nicknames for them, and they frowned even more when he chuckled jokingly. The four junior heroes walked toward the counter as Yuffie and Aerith got off the sofa to join Leon, who smirked.

"How've you all been?" he asked them. "Have you found the king? Or any of your friends?

Cody's face fell at the question. He turned to see his friends expressions, which were the same as his. But the tech geek answered Leon anyway. "We haven't found the king yet, but... we did find some more of our friends. Both here and on our quest."

"So you did find Trent and the rest of them, that's great." said Aerith happily.

But Leon had noticed the teens expressions. "Then why do you all look so down?"

Bridgette answered in a monotone voice. "Cause... we found a few more on our journey... and they joined Maleficent."

Cid's smirk fell instantly. Aerith and Yuffie looked at each other sadly. Leon walked over and placed a hand on Cody's shoulder, who looked up and noticed the swordsman giving him a sympathetic look.

"It'll be alright. You just have to bring them to their senses. If anyone can do it, you can."

Cody smiled. "Thanks, Leon." The teen swordsman just smirked and nodded.

"So, what brings ya'll back here?" asked Cid.

"We found another gummi piece." replied Noah, bringing the piece out of his pocket and holding it out to Cid. "It looks like another navigation gummi."

Cid took the piece from the black mage's hand and inspected it for a moment. "You're right. It is a navigation gummi. Looks like ya'll are finally learning a thing or two." he laughed as the four teens glared at him. "I'm gonna assume you want me to install it on you're ship, right?"

"Please and thank you." answered Lindsay. Cody took the gummi ship's capsule from his pocket and gave it to Cid, who bid them farewell and told them it should be ready within three hours.

After Cid left the room, Cody turned to Leon. "So, what's been going on while we were away?"

"Not much." answered Yuffie, jumping back onto the sofa. "The Heartless still pop up every so often, but with you're friends helping us, the battles haven't been as hard as before."

"Yeah, Leshawna, Owen and the others have been a big help here." added Leon. "Still though, it'd be nice if the Heartless just stopped showing up in Traverse Town."

"If only we knew where the keyhole was." sighed Aerith.

"Hasn't there been any clue as to where the keyhole is located?" Noah asked curiously.

Leon put a hand to his forehead and thought hard, but it was Aerith who answered after a short time. "Well, I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District."

"There's a bell in the Second District?" inquired Lindsay.

"It's above the Gizmo Shop." replied Yuffie. "There's a legend about it, you know."

"We didn't know." said Noah dryly, crossing his arms.

"The legend goes that the keyhole for Traverse Town will reveal itself after the bell is wrung three times." explained Leon. "The problem is that the bell is all boarded up, so nobody can get in there."

"It's okay. We'll check it out anyway." Bridgette assured. "Like you said, it would be nice if the Heartless were gone."

Noah groaned. But Leon smirked. "Well, good luck searching. You should ask your other friends to help you, just in case."

"We will. Thanks for the info." Cody responded with a smile. He turned to Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. They nodded. He led them all out the door back into the First District.

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

"Why did you groan in there, Noah?" Cody asked his best friend as they exited the shop.

Noah sighed. "I was just hoping to kick back and relax for a bit, that's all." he hung his arms and sloutched as he walked with the others.

Bridgette giggled. As they walked up the steps though she noticed a small house to their left that they hadn't noticed before. It was wooden, and brown. The window was covered by green curtains.

"Hey, how long has this house been here?" she asked her friends curiously. Cody, Noah and Lindsay had joined the blonde surfer as they gazed at the house that wasn't there the last time they were here.

"Let's see what's inside." stated Cody, as he walked to the door and knocked three times.

After a moment, the door opened. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay looked down at a small boy, wearing a yellow hat, black vest and red overalls. A boy that looked like a puppet.

"Pinocchio?" gasped Cody in shock.

"Cody?" gasped Pinocchio, then he smiled excitedly. "Cody! Father, it's Cody! And Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay too!" The wooden boy ran out and hugged the tech geek around the middle.

An old man with a thick, white mustache had come to the door. "Oh my, hello there young ones. I'm glad to see that you're alright."

Cody smiled as he looked at Geppetto. Pinocchio had run over to hug Bridgette, so Cody took the opportunity to shake Geppetto's hand. "It's good to see you too. How did you get out of Monstro?"

"Pinocchio and I landed here shortly after that whale spit us all out." answered Geppetto. "A young man named Leon had found us. He and some of his friends even built this home for us to stay in." the old man looked up into the night sky and sighed. "I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness."

"I was so worried about you all." cried Pinocchio happily as he rejoined his father. Then something small jumped onto the boy's shoulder. It was an insect wearing a blue top hat and carrying a pink umbrella.

"Why, it's Cody." said Jiminy pleasently. "How have you all been?"

"Hi Jimmy." Lindsay said, getting the cricket's name wrong. "We've been alright. We're just happy that you all made it out of that mean whale."

"So are we." agreed Jiminy. Then Geppetto asked them "So, what brings you all to Traverse Town?"

"We're here to improve our ship." answered Bridgette. "Now we're waiting for Cid to finish, so we thought we'd just go see our other friends."

"My, that's nice." said Geppetto happily with his eyes closed. "Well, we won't hold you up. It was very nice to see you all again."

"It was nice seeing you too." smiled Cody.

"I hope you all come back to visit." said Pinocchio, as he ran over and hugged both Cody and Bridgette. The two teens smiled and hugged him back.

"We will." replied Bridgette gently. After Pinocchio was finished hugging the teens, he followed his father and Jiminy back into the house. The four teens continued up the steps to the Second District.

"Well, that was a pleasent surprise." stated Noah as they climbed more steps.

"It sure was." agreed Bridgette with a smile. "I'm glad that they made it out of Monstro safely."

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had made it to the double doors. They pushed them open and walked into the Second District.

* * *

**Traverse Town - Second District**

A tall, black teenager was standing outside of the hotel in the Second District. He carried a long, twohanded, orange-bladed sword in a holster on his back. DJ was on guard. Ever since he and the other six had begun fighting the Heartless, Harold had suggested that someone should keep watch outside the hotel, just in case a group of Heartless appeared. It was his turn on guard duty.

He was standing next to the door closest to the entrance to this district. So when he heard the doors start to open he immediately gripped the handle of his sword, prepared to draw it, just in case it was an enemy. His grip loosened however when the four newcomers came into view. He smiled as he realized who they were.

"Hey guys. Welcome back." Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay were all startled by DJ. They weren't expecting him to be by the door, but they were nonetheless happy to see him.

"Hey DJ." gasped Bridgette as she ran over and hugged her good friend. Cody, Noah and Lindsay walked over to them as well.

"Good to see you again, dude." said Cody as he high fived the tall teen.

"Likewise." agreed DJ, then he went over to the door of the hotel. He knocked loudly and yelled "Hey guys, Bridgette and the others are back!"

After a moment, Leshawna stepped out of the building, followed by Tyler and Harold, with Trent, Izzy and Owen bringing up the rear. They all smiled as they looked at their friends.

"EEEE, Tyler!" cried Lindsay happily as she dashed over and threw her arms around her boyfriend, who held her tightly.

Harold and Trent walked over and fist bumped the keyblade master. "Dang! You look like you've gotten much stronger." pointed out Harold as he looked Cody up and down.

"Really, you think so?" asked Cody.

Trent nodded. "Yeah man, looks like you're starting to get some muscle on your arms."

Cody smiled modestly. "Thanks guys."

"Little buddy!" Owen cried as he bearhugged Noah again. "Good to see ya again!"

"I think my vertabra is breaking!" grunted Noah in pain.

Izzy laughed loudly. "Oh oh oh, hug him more Big O! I've always wanted to see a vertabra snap!" the crazy redhead laughed again.

"No, no, Owen don't listen to the nutcase!" grunted Noah fearfully.

"So guys, what have ya'll been up to?" Leshawna asked after everybody finished hugging and fist bumping each other. "Have you been sealing keyholes?"

"Yeah, we've sealed a bunch since we were last here." replied Cody. "In fact, that's one of the reasons why we're here."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Tyler while catching his breath from him and Lindsay's make out session.

"Leon and Aerith just told us that there's a keyhole we need to seal here as well." Noah responded, still messaging his sore arms.

"Do you guys wanna help us?" offered Cody.

"Damn right we wanna help." answered Leshawna with an excited grin. "Do you know where it is?"

"Not exactly, but we have a clue." replied the surfer girl.

"It's suppose to appear once we ring the bell above the Gizmo Shop three times." added Cody.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" shouted Owen excitedly. "Let's go!" he cheered as he ran off at full speed away from the group. After a moment he stopped, turned around and ran back to Leshawna and Cody's groups. He stopped in front of them and began scratching his head. "Soooo, where is this Gizmo Shop?"

Everyone either laughed, or rolled their eyes at the large, optimistic teen.

"I think I remember Yuffie saying that it was over there." Trent pointed out, pointing at the tallest building in the district.

"Okay then, you all ready to find that keyhole?" Cody asked the ten teenagers, who all responded by cheering. "Okay, then let's get going."

Cody, Bridgette and Noah walked ahead of the other six. Lindsay and Tyler however, had not followed. When they broke apart however, Lindsay noticed the other teens walking toward a building.

"Hey! Wait for us, you guys!" she yelled, grabbing Tyler's hand and running hastily to catch up to the others.

* * *

The large clique of teens had entered the Gizmo Shop. After a moment of looking around at all the gears and mechanisms in the shop, they were ambushed by Heartless. The eleven teenagers brought out their weapons and started fighting off the enemies.

And not just some small group of them, but swarm after swarm after swarm of Heartless kept appearing. Cody quickly realized that it was a good idea to bring Trent, Harold and the others with him, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah, otherwise they wouldn't have lasted long.

Everything from Shadows and Soldiers, to Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas, and Large Bodies and Air Soldiers appeared to block the group's way. It took about ten minutes for them to get rid of all of the enemies. By the end though, they were all very exhausted. So Lindsay had to heal all of them. Healing ten people wasn't easy on the white mage's part, for it took a lot of energy. As they all exited the Shop through another door, Tyler actually had to help her walk. A certain surfer girl looked at her friend with concern.

"Do we have anymore potions?" Bridgette asked Harold.

"We did, before 'someone' ate them all a couple days ago, thinking they were melons." uttered Harold bitterly, looking at Owen and Izzy, who chuckled and rubbed their necks nervously.

"Hey, we said we were sorry." Izzy responded defensively.

"It's okay, I'll take care of her." said Tyler, holding Lindsay in a piggy back fashion.

"Ooooh, I don't feel so good." groaned Lindsay as she rested her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"It's okay Lindsay, you've done well. Just rest for now." said Cody, putting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Noah opened the door to reveal a small alleyway. There was a tall ladder to his left, but he walked right and looked down to see that they were about two stories off the ground. Cody, Bridgette and Trent had followed behind Noah, and Leshawna, Owen, Izzy and Harold followed behind them, while DJ helped Tyler with an exhausted Lindsay.

"I think it's best if we climb this ladder one at a time." proclaimed DJ.

Everyone else agreed. So one at a time the started climbing the ladder. Cody went first, followed by Leshawna and Trent. While Noah was climbing, Izzy thought that he wasn't going fast enough, so she jumped up and hopped off his shoulders to reach the top. Noah grumbled then continued. Bridgette, Harold and DJ went one at a time next. Finally, Tyler, still carrying Lindsay, started climbing as Owen followed closely to make sure the jock or Lindsay didn't fall.

Tyler breathed heavily as he dropped to his knees. "Thanks for the help, dude." he told Owen.

"Sure... thing... dude..." panted Owen. Climbing ladders was never one of his strengths.

Cody looked around at where they were. It looked like an ordinary rooftop. There were three muraled windows spaced evenly apart from each other on the right wall. There were a few crates sitting around the corners of the roof, and there were boards that were nailed into the brick wall next to the farthest window. The tech geek, along with Bridgette and Noah, walked over to inspect this wooden barrier.

Looking closely, they noticed wooden posts above the bars that left parts of the other side visible. Cody could almost clearly see something large and gold on the other side. It was a large, golden bell.

"So this is the bell." proclaimed Cody.

"Apparently." agreed Bridgette.

"Well, now that we've found it, how do we get past this wooded blockade?" wondered Noah.

"Say no more, I've got this guys." said Izzy speedily. "I've broken several pieces of wood before. Did you know that I'm black belt in about ten martial arts? Cause I am!"

Cody, Bridgette and Noah's eyes went wide as Izzy ran as fast as she could and jumped kicked the boards. After she landed on the ground, everyone noticed that the wood had been reduced to pieces, leaving the bell clearly visible.

"Woohoo, alright crazy girl!" cheered Leshawna. Izzy walked by, rather smugly, and high fived the large sister. She stood by Owen and Harold, who looked at her in awe and fear.

"Uh, nice job Iz." praised Owen, smiling nervously.

"Aw, thanks Big O." replied Izzy, who kissed Owen on the cheek, making the large blonde blush.

Cody walked closer to the now exposed hole in the wall. The only thing inside apart from the bell was a long rope that hung from the ceiling. So the tech geek walked over and grasped the rope. Before he pulled though, he turned to his friends.

"Keep an eye out, you guys. We still don't know where the keyhole will appear, after all." The other ten teens nodded. Then Cody pulled down on the rope with both hands.

The ringing of the bell echoed all across the district. The sound was loud, Cody was pretty sure that the whole town could hear the bell's ringing. Cody followed up the first pull with two more, like Leon had said. After which, Cody let go of the rope and just listened to the loud, but soft, melody of the ringing bell.

It was a moment later when Cody heard Trent shout "Guys, check out the fountain!"

Cody ran out of the hole to where Trent was looking, the others followed, Tyler still holding Lindsay. They had a perfect view of the Second District from this vantage point. Everyone turned to the fountain in the distance.

The painting on the fountain was spinning, revealing it to be cube shaped, into the fountain as fire sprung up from the water.

"Let's get down there everybody!" ordered Cody urgently. He jumped off the roof and landed safely on the ground a few seconds later. Bridgette and Noah followed right behind him, with Tyler jumping down shortly after them, still carrying Lindsay. The white mage began to stir at the impact of landing on the ground.

"Huh, where am I?" she asked groggily, raising her head from Tyler's shoulder. She was able to see Owen, Izzy, Harold, Leshawna, DJ and Trent land next to them.

"Lindsay! Are you alright?" gasped Tyler with relief.

"Uh huh. I just needed to rest for a couple of minutes." Lindsay said as she got down from Tyler and gazed at the fountain in the distance. "What's going on? What did I miss?"

No one answered. Everyone was just staring in amazement as another painting, this one of trees, came into view. The fire disappeared, and neon lights began to flash on the archway above the fountain. Then that painting spun around to reveal a portrait of butterflies, followed by jets of water rising from the fountain.

After ther geysers died down, Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and the other seven TDI contestants watched in awe as the butterfly portrait began to glow a bright, luminiscent purple, and a keyhole appeared in the center of it.

"Is that the keyhole?" Harold asked Cody, joining his side.

"Yeah, that's it." answered Cody as he summoned his keyblade and started walking toward the keyhole. He was entranced by how oddly beautiful it was. So much so that he didn't notice something large falling toward him.

"CODY! ABOVE YOU!" Bridgette shouted fearfully.

Cody snapped out of his trance, looked up and saw a large Heartless falling toward him. He screamed and jumped back before he got crushed. Bridgette had run over to see if Cody was alright. After assuring her that he was, they both gazed up at a gigantic Heartless that they had all seen before. It had an hourglass shaped torso, claws and feet without limbs, and a helmetted head. A Guard Armor.

Noah and Lindsay ran over to the two teens and faced the Heartless as well. The Guard Armor suddenly thrust it's arms into the ground. Then it's torso began to turn upside down, bringing it's legs up as well. The head remained where it was. The four junior heroes watched in shock as the head floated down to where it's butt was, and it's feet, now it's arms, curved inward like scissors.

Leshawna, Trent, DJ, Harold, Owen, Izzy and Tyler had rushed over to their friends and brought out their weapons, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah immediately did the same. Cody got into a defensive position as the Guard Armor's helmet opened up to reveal it's large, yellow eyes. It's claws, which were now it's legs, began to spin three hundred and sixty degrees.

The giant Heartless charged at the teens and thrust it's arms and legs at them. Everybody moved out of the way except for Owen and Tyler, who got knocked back a bit. Trent and DJ began to swing their swords at one of the arms, while Harold threw his shuriken at the other arm. Leshawna and Izzy ran to check on Tyler and Owen, while Lindsay used Reflera to block the Heartless' attacks.

Noah stood back and fired Fira and Blizzara spells at the Opposite Armor's clawed legs. Cody and Bridgette hacked and slashed away at the torso. The Opposite Armor brought it's legs up and started spinning them like a propellor. It dashed forward and plowed into Harold, DJ and Noah, knocking them into the walls. Owen and Tyler had gotten back to their feet, while Tyler slashed away at the legs, Owen threw his ax and was able to destroy one of the arms.

"All right Owen!" cheered Lindsay, after she healed Harold, Noah and DJ.

After destroying one of the Heartless' arms, the eleven teenagers started gaining confidence. Bridgette fired her Aquaspheres at the remaining arm, DJ followed up with three powerful swings, while Izzy fired arrows with her bow. The combination of attacks was too much for the second arm, and it was destroyed shortly after.

The Opposite Armor's legs broke apart from it's body and started swiping at Leshawna, but she just brought out her shield and blocked the attacks. With the legs now stunned, Leshawna threw her shield at them. Noah fired more spells and Harold threw his four-bladed shuriken at the same time, which destroyed both legs. Now the Opposite Armor was just a head and torso.

"Okay, we're doing great everyone!" Cody called out to his friends. "Now let's finish this thing off!"

The Guard Armor brought it's body up and faced the teens. Something began to shine from inside the Opposite Armor's torso. A moment later, Cody realized that it was about to fire the cannon attack that he had seen the last time they fought a Guard Armor. Sure enough, the Heartless shot a bright sphere from it's body toward the teens, who jumped out of the way just in time.

After the attack, Cody, Bridgette and the others weren't going to give the enemy another chance to attack. Izzy fired arrows, Harold threw his shuriken, DJ, Trent and Tyler swung their swords, Owen swung his ax, Noah used Thundara, Bridgette used Aquaspheres and Cody slashed with his keyblade. All of them attacked the giant Heartless relentlesly.

The thrashing was too much for the Heartless to take. The eleven teens had backed away as the Opposite Armor's torso began to tremble. The head fell into the body as a bright light shined from the Heartless. Then the Armored Heartless started to disappear, as a large, blue heart rose from the body and into the air.

"Whoa..." muttered Harold in awe. "Awesome!"

"Wooooo! We did it!" cheered Leshawna as she started doing a victory dance. "Who's bad? Who's bad? Leshawna's bad!"

Izzy started laughing wildly and threw her arms around Owen from behind. Trent, Harold, Tyler and DJ did a quadruple high-five. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay smiled at each other and their friends' celebration. Then they turned to the fountain, where the keyhole still shined.

Cody raised his keyblade and pointed it. The bright light shot from the blade and hit the keyhole. There was a locking sound and a bright light. A minute later, the light dimmed and the keyhole was gone. Cody had successfully sealed Traverse Town's keyhole.

Cody made his weapon disappear, then he turned and noticed Bridgette staring at him. She smiled, which made him smile too. Then she threw her arms around the tech geek and hugged him tightly. This made the keyblade master's face turn bright pink.

"Good job, Cody." she whispered in his ear. Cody's face, if it was possible, blushed even harder.

"Thanks, you too." he whispered back, which made Bridgette blush. They broke apart at last when they heard a cough.

Cody and Bridgette turned to see their friends looking at them with raised eyebrows and smirks. Then Harold joked "Geez Bridge, I know you and Cody are friends, but don't you think Geoff might flip out if he saw you two hugging like that?"

Bridgette's embarassment vanished immediately. Now she felt angry. Not at Harold, he didn't know what had happened after all, but at Geoff. She hadn't thought about him for a while now. Her feelings for Cody had just pushed all thoughts of her ex-boyfriend away. But now that his name had been brought up again, she felt irritable.

"Geoff... Geoff and I aren't together anymore." she whispered to Harold and the others. They looked shocked.

"Wait! Ya'll found him?" Leshawna asked the surfer girl.

Cody's face fell as he looked at how hurt Bridgette looked. Then he turned to his other friends and started telling them about the others. He told them everything. About finding Duncan, Geoff, Gwen and Courtney at Disney Castle and finding out they were with Maleficent, about Geoff messing with them in Monstro and dumping Bridgette, about Courtney kidnapping one of the princesses of heart, and about their fight with Gwen in Halloween Town.

Leshawna, Trent and the others listened as Cody told them about Duncan, Courtney, Gwen and Geoff. Needless to say, they were stunned. They couldn't believe that Duncan had actually cut Cody, or that Geoff shot him. Trent couldn't believe that Gwen was acting the way she was, but when Cody told them that she was in love with Duncan, he was deeply hurt.

"That's the whole story." finished Cody. "We're trying to bring them back. But... so far, they haven't been listening to us."

"Dude... I'm sorry Gwen said all that stuff to you." DJ apologized. "I know how much you liked her."

Cody snorted. "Oh, trust me, it's fine! I'm just glad I know what she's really like." Then he thought _"Besides, I love someone else now."_ He then looked at Bridgette, the beautiful blonde surfer girl, who was being comforted by Lindsay. Despite his pain about Gwen, he couldn't help but smile.

Leshawna followed his gaze. She rose her eyebrows. Why was Cody looking at Bridgette like that? Then it hit her. Her mouth dropped. Now that Bridgette was single, and Cody had lost feelings for Gwen, and judging from the way Cody smiled at Bridgette, she realized. _"Ooooo! That boy loves Bridgette! That's so cute!_

"Leshawna, are you alright?" Tyler asked the large sister. Leshawna snapped out of it and smiled. She then whispered in Tyler's ears. The jock's eyes went wide as he looked at Leshawna in a 'Are you serious?' kind of way. She nodded, Tyler smiled and whispered in Izzy's ears, who passed the message to Owen, DJ and Harold.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Noah asked the others. Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay turned to see Izzy whispering to Owen, Harold and DJ. They raised their eyebrows.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Izzy told the black mage.

Bridgette and Lindsay had joined Cody and Noah. They all looked confused. What were Tyler and the others whispering about? Before Cody could ask though, a blue puff of smoke appeared next to Cody's group, startling the eleven teens. When the smoke disappeared, there stood an old man with a long beard, wearing blue robes and pointy blue hat.

"Merlin?" inquired Cody.

"Yes, yes. I'm glad that you remembered me." said the wizard, sounding delighted.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"I saw that you had returned. I wished to speak with the four of you." he pointed to Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette. "But I wanted to wait until you sealed the keyhole to bother you with an old man's request."

"Request? Wait, who are you?" Lindsay asked the old man in confusion.

"Ah yes, that's right. You and I have never met. Ahem! I am Merlin, my dear. The most powerful wizard in the world!"

"Oh... okay, it's nice to meet you, sir."

"What's this favor you want, Merlin?" grumbled Noah.

"I'd like you all to come with me if you don't mind." said Merlin. "I've finally got that book you delivered to me to work. I thought you all might like to see it."

Cody turned to his guardians. They still had a couple hours before Cid would be finished fixing the gummi ship. Noah shrugged, while the girls nodded. Cody smiled and turned back to the wizard. "Okay, sure. We'll come."

"Excellent." Merlin gasped pleasently. "Very well then, everybody hold on!"

Cody turned to look at Leshawna, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Harold, DJ, and Tyler. He waved at them. "See you guys, thanks for your help."

"Bye Tyler." said Lindsay. "I'll see you soon." Tyler just smiled and blew a kiss at the white mage.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay approached Merlin, who stretched his arms out and vanished in a puff of smoke. The four teens also disappeared in smoke. The seven defenders of Traverse Town stood with their mouths open as their friends disappeared.

After the shock of seeing their friends vanish wore off, Owen started to laugh. "Soooo... Cody and Bridgette, huh? Didn't see that coming."

Leshawna smiled. "Hey now, I think they would look cute together!"

"Izzy thinks so too!" said Izzy quickly. "I never did like Geoff and Bridgette together to be honest! They were pretty annoying! Cody seems like a much better guy than Geoff, if you ask me."

"I hear ya." agreed Trent, crossing his arms and smirking. "It's about time Cody got a girl."

"And judging from that hug earlier, I think it's pretty obvious that Bridgette feels the same way about him." added Harold with a smile.

DJ chuckled. "Well, I'm pulling for 'em." Then he yawned. "Man, I tell ya. I'm wiped out."

"Well, now that the Heartless are gone for good, I'd say we've earned some sleep." proclaimed Tyler, who yawned as well.

"Come on ya'll," Leshawna said, walking to the staircase. "Let's go get some rest." The other six nodded, and followed Leshawna back to the hotel to get some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**Uh oh, now Leshawna and the others know about Bridgette and Cody's feelings for each other. Hahaha. So what'll happen once Cody, Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette reach Merlin's? Sorry, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

**You know, I have to admit, I hadn't planned on writing this chapter for another couple weeks. Reason being I just wanted to take a break from writing. But after seeing the trailer for Kingdom Hearts III a couple days ago, I was immediately re-energized. I'm SO FREAKIN' HAPPY that KH3 is finally in development, and it looks AWESOME!**

**Anyway, So what did you guys think? I wanted to give Owen and the others more screen time for this one. I hope I did it well enough. As usual, let me know what you thought by reviewing. And I'll see you guys next time.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Winnie the Pooh

**A/N: Hey there guys! TDDolphin21 is back with two more chapters! Do I seem happy to you? Well, the reason for this is because my birthday is June 22nd. in about a day, I'll be turning 23! Wooooooo! Haha. So, as a birthday gift to myself, I'm presenting to you all the next two chapters of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. Happy Birthday to me!**

**Before I start, I want to address something that many people have been asking me. They've been asking if Beth, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie will be appearing. I'm sorry, but they won't be appearing till the end. I just didn't have a part for any of them. So I apologize to the people who wanted to see them. Also, these two chapters will be the Hundred Acre Wood. I really hope nobody minds that I included it. I know there's no action in it, but I love Winnie the Pooh so much, I had to include it in my story. But fear not, I won't be doing everything from the game. Just some of it.**

**Well let me shut up and you guys start reading. Haha. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Winnie the Pooh**

* * *

**Magical House - Magician's Study**

A small brown owl was sleeping on a perch. As old as he was, he knew he had to get as much sleep as possible, lest he get irritable. Well, more irritable than he already was. However his sleep was disturbed when five puffs of smoke burst within the house. Archimedes awoke with a start and fell off his perch.

"Wh-Wh-What? Wh-Wh-Who Who?" stuttered Archimedes as he got back to his talons angrily. He looked and saw that foolish wizard, along with those four teenagers he had been babbling about.

"Oh, hello Archimedes!" chuckled Merlin, fixing his glases as he gazed at the owl. "I'm sorry, it seems as if we disturbed your nap."

"Yes, you, have!" muttered the owl irritably. "What's the idea just poofing into the house and scaring me half to death?"

"We're sorry, Archimedes." apologized Cody. It was then that Archimedes looked at him.

"Oh. So, it's you again, is it?" Archimedes stuttered, crossing his wings as he glared at the four teens.

"Umm, hi Owl." muttered Lindsay nervously with a wave.

"Hmph!" the cranky old owl flew from the table back into his small house that hung from the ceiling.

Merlin sighed then he turned back to the teenagers. "Well now, w-where was I?" he asked quietly, tapping his wand on his head and thinking.

"You wanted to show us what that book was about." Bridgette answered.

"Ah yes. Yes, thank you my dear." chuckled Merlin. He walked up onto his platform and picked up the brown, hard-covered book that Cody had delivered to the wizard a few weeks ago. Merlin walked over to a podium by the wall. The teens went over to the wizard as he placed the book on the podium.

Cody looked closely at the book. It looked exactly the same as last time, except the cover shined more, like it had been cleaned. And some of the pages weren't sticking out anymore.

"Sooo, what does this book do?" asked Noah dryly.

Merlin turned to Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. "This is a special book. Not used for reading. This book is a portal to a special and unique world."

Cody raised his eyebrows in curiousity. "This book takes you to a world?"

"Yes it does. I had sensed that this book had special powers since it came into my possession. However, it was in bad condition. So I took it to Cid to see if he could fix it. I was relieved when he was able to put the pages back together. So, I used some of my magic to connect the remaining pages, and then this special world within the book activated."

"Can we go in?" Bridgette asked Merlin excitedly.

"Yes, I surmise that you can." answered Merlin with a smile.

Cody and Bridgette looked at the other two. Noah shrugged, while Lindsay nodded. The four teens went over to the book. Before Bridgette could open the book though, Merlin continued.

"However, I'm afraid that only two of you will be able to enter this book."

The four teens looked at Merlin, then each other. How were they going to decide who'd go in? Before Cody could suggest Rock, Paper, Scissors, Merlin had a suggestion of his own.

"Why don't you two go in?" Merlin suggested, looking at Cody and Bridgette.

"Us?" wondered Bridgette. "But, what about Noah and Lindsay?"

Merlin thought for a moment. As the wizard thought, Cody was thinking as well. If he and Bridgette went into the book, then they were going to be alone together. This prospect made him nervous, but a little excited at the same time. Finally, Merlin snapped his fingers.

"Ah, I know. You're friends can practice their magic while you two explore that world. I am the world's most powerful wizard, after all. I think I can help them get stronger."

Noah's mouth fell open. Cody could see that for once, the cynic bookworm was looking excited. Lindsay looked a bit confused. After a moment, Lindsay smiled and nodded, while Noah replied desperately "Train me, sir!"

Cody and Bridgette laughed at the expression on Noah's face. Then Cody asked the wizard "So, how do we get into this world, Merlin?"

"All you have to do is open the book, and you'll be there soon enough." replied Merlin as he walked back onto the center platform. Lindsay and Noah followed. "Oh, and you need not worry about the Heartless, for they cannot enter that book." Bridgette and Cody nodded in understanding.

Merlin raised his wand. There was a small tremor, then Cody and Bridgette watched in awe as the whole platform rose into the air toward the ceiling. A hole in the ceiling opened up to the second floor. Wondering what the noise was all about, Archimedes poked his head out and saw the platform rising. The owl groaned, and flew out of his house to land on Merlin's shoulder.

Lindsay held onto the chair as the platform continued rising. Noah looked down at his friends, and gave them a two fingered salute, while Lindsay waved nervously. Then their and Merlin's and Archimedes' forms disappeared as the platform reached the top at last.

Cody and Bridgette turned back to the book on the podium. The two teenagers looked at each other. "You ready for some exploring?" Cody asked the surfer girl with a smile.

Bridgette chuckled. "You bet." She then unfastened the strap keeping the book shut and opened it about half way.

Immediately a bright light began to shine from the book. Cody turned to Bridgette one last time and stuttered nervously. "H-Hey just in case, maybe we should hold hands." Bridgette raised an eyebrow, Cody continued stuttering as his face turned bright red. "I mean, y-you know, just in case we get separated on the way in here."

Bridgette thought about it for a moment, then she smiled. "Okay, that's sounds like a good idea." The surfer girl grabbed Cody's right hand in her left.

The contact made the tech geek's heart beat accelerate. He wasn't expecting her to agree about that, but he was nonetheless thrilled. Bridgette also felt her heart beating faster, but she also felt safer with Cody holding her hand. They turned back to see the book's pages shining brighter, so much that the two teens had to shut their eyes.

The light completely engulfed them as their forms vanished from the study.

* * *

**Hundred Acre Wood - Empty Meadow**

A short, teenaged boy opened his eyes and noticed his vision was rather blurry. He guessed it was irritated from the bright light. After several seconds, Cody's vision started to return. Once it had, he started looking around at his surroundings.

The first thing the tech geek noticed was Bridgette standing to his right. Then he looked down to see that they were still holding hands. The surfer girl looked down at their entwined hands as well, then back to him. Both teens began blushing, and they let go of each other.

Cody chuckled. "I-I guess there wasn't a need to hold hands after all. My bad."

"Oh, no, it's okay." Bridgette assured the keyblade master. "It was a good idea... Even if nothing happened."

Cody looked back at his guardian and grinned. She immediately did the same. Cody felt his heart melt as he gazed at her smile. Though a second later, he changed his expression. He didn't want to look at her longingly, lest he make her uncomfortable. He had learned that lesson from being rejected by Gwen. Once again, Cody and Bridgette started to check out their surroundings.

They stood in a large meadow. There were flowers all around them, and the meadow itself was surrounded by a forest. But the thing that stood out most to them was a long tree trunk sitting in the middle of the field. And there was someone sitting on top of it.

Cody put a hand over his eyes to block out the sun's glare so he could see this person clearly, but they were still kind of far off to see. "I wonder who that is?"

Bridgette looked at the small person sitting on the log. She crossed her arms. "I don't know." She turned to her friend and secret crush. "Should we go take a closer look?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Cody as he started walking to the log, Bridgette followed closely behind.

When they got within ten feet of the log, Cody and Bridgette saw that the person siting on the trunk, wasn't a person at all. It was a small, yellow bear wearing a small red t-shirt that exposed it's large belly. The bear's paws and feet didn't have fingers (apart from thumbs) or toes, but were shaped like that of a stuffed doll's.

The bear sat on the trunk, his small legs not even touching the ground. It had one arm crossed, and the other was tapping his rather big head. He was deep in thought. "Think, think. Think, think." he said to himself in a soft voice.

The two teens looked at each other in confusion, then they smiled. Bridgette looked back at the small bear. She couldn't help but think just how cute this small animal was. "Hi there." she greeted pleasently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." answered the bear without looking at them. He was still deep in thought.

"Really, what were you thinking about?" Cody asked. A part of him felt like that was asking too much. They had only justmet this bear after all. But the small animal answered anyway.

"I was thinking about how to say goodbye to Pooh."

"Pooh?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who's Pooh?"

The bear finally put his arms down and looked at the teens. "Oh, I'm Pooh. Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?"

"I'm Cody, and this is my friend Bridgette." answered Cody as he hopped onto the trunk next to Pooh. Bridgette sat on the other side of the bear.

"Oh, hello Cody. Hello Bridgette." Pooh said with a smile, then he added more sadly "Have you two come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?"

"Why would we do that?" Bridgette asked gently. "We've only just met."

"And why were you thinking about how to say goodbye to yourself?" added Cody.

"Because everyone's gone away." replied Pooh, feeling very sad.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks..." Pooh elaborated. Cody's face contorted as he wondered what Pooh meant by... poo sticks, was it? _"Uh, I hope it's not 'that' kind of poo."_ But his attention was turned back to the bear as he continued. "And every day, I'd eat some honey."

Pooh then held his large stomach. "Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now." he whined longingly. "But now, everyone's gone. All my friends, and even my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must have gone away while I was napping, I think..." Pooh then hopped off the tree trunk. "So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself?" Pooh put both hands on his head and said quietly "Think, think, think."

Bridgette and Cody felt so bad for Pooh. They looked at each other, and immediately thought the same thing. Merlin had told them that he was able to fix this book that they were now in. So theoretically, Pooh's friends, his Hunny Tree, they all had to have been back now. They guessed that Pooh was just unaware of everything being restored. They nodded and jumped off the trunk and kneeled down to the small bear.

"Hey, have you thought that maybe your Hunny Tree might have come back while you were thinking?" Bridgette asked Pooh with a smile.

"Yeah. Why don't we go to where this tree is and find out, Pooh?" added Cody. "What do you say?"

Pooh looked between the two teens and smiled. "Oh, that would be wonderful."

Cody and Bridgette stood up. As the surfer girl said "Alright then, lead the way Pooh."

Pooh nodded. Then he began to waddle, with his arms out from his sides a bit, toward a patch of woods in the distance. The two teenagers smiled at each other and followed the little bear.

* * *

**Hundred Acre Wood - Hunny Tree**

Cody and Bridgette gazed upward, open-mouthed, at an enormously tall tree with many long, thick branches sprouting from the bark, and there were at least five holes in it. The tree was sitting in an area of the woods surrounded by bushes, and there was a small pond with lily pads next to it. The two teens were troubled by the many beehives hanging from the branches.

"The Hunny Tree is back!" said Pooh happily. "Oh, that makes me veryy happy."

"That's a really big tree." muttered Cody in awe.

"Yeah," agreed Bridgette "and look at all those beehives."

"Yes, the bees always try to stop me from eating the honey." explained Pooh, looking up at the hives also.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound close to them. Cody, Bridgette and Pooh looked at a bush next to the tree. Sure enough, the bush was shaking slightly. Cody and Bridgette got into defensive positions.

"Hello?" came a timid voice from the bush. "I-Is anyone there?"

Cody and Bridgette relaxed as something very small walked out of the bushes. It was about the size of a rabbit, but the teens could easily tell that this was a very small pig with large ears. It wore a magenta like shirt, similar to a one-piece bathing suit. This little piglet seemed very scared as he gazed up at the tech geek and surfer girl, but he relaxed when he noticed Pooh.

"O-Oh Pooh! There you are." said the little pig. "I-I-I was looking for you everywhere. I thought you'd gone away."

"Hello, Piglet." greeted Pooh Bear. "How are you today?"

"O-Oh, I'm all right. But, who are they?" Piglet asked, looking up at Cody and Bridgette fearfully.

The teens kneeled down, the better to see Piglet. Bridgette smiled. "I'm Bridgette. And this is Cody. Don't be afraid, we're friends of Pooh."

Piglet sighed with relief. "Well, it's n-nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you too, Piglet." replied Cody.

Pooh walked closer to the tree. Once he stopped, he began to sniff. "Oh, I believe I smell a delicious something." he sniffed the air again. "A something like honey!"

"Oh, that reminds me." said Piglet. The tiny pig ran back into the bushes. A moment later, he reemerged holding a giant, blue balloon that was much bigger than him. "I brought wh-what you asked for Pooh."

Pooh looked very happy at the sight of the balloon. "Thank you, Piglet." Pooh grabbed the balloon's string. "Now I can finally have some honey."

"How? With that balloon?" asked a confused Cody.

"I shall hold on to the balloon, and fly like a bee up the Hunny Tree, see?"

"But, if you do that, then you'll be passing all of those beehives." pointed out Bridgette. "How do you plan on getting by them?"

"Quite a prediciment." said a new voice.

Everyone looked up at the closest branch and noticed a large, rather old-looking owl with brown feathers. Cody chuckled at how this owl resembled Archimedes, only much larger.

"Oh. Hello there, Owl." Pooh greeted. "Have you met my new friends, Cody and Bridgette?"

"Good day, Pooh." replied Owl. Then he addressed the two humans. "And it is a pleasure meeting you." Then Owl looked back at Pooh holding the balloon. "I see that you're trying to use a balloon to get some honey. Splendid idea! However, unless someone distracts the bees, I'm afraid that they will pop your balloon before you can get the honey."

Pooh's face fell a bit. "Oh, what will I do?" he asked aloud softly.

Cody looked at Pooh's sad face, and he frowned. Then he puffed out his chest and said "I'll help." Everyone turned to Cody. "I'll distract the bees while Pooh gets his food."

"You will? Oh thank you, Cody." said Pooh brightly.

Cody summoned his keyblade. Bridgette put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure about this Cody?"

"Sure, I mean it's not like it's the Heartless. It's just bees, how bad could they be?"

* * *

His question would be answered ten minutes later. Pooh had successfully made it up to the top of the tree, where most of the honey was, and was now eating it while his backside stuck out from the top hole in the tree. The only downside, Cody had successfully distracted the bees. And they had a fun time stinging the keyblade master.

Cody was sitting next to the tree as he rubbed his sting marks. Luckily, the bees hadn't stung his face, just his arms. But they were still painful. He looked up to see Bridgette grinning at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah." he told her painfully. "But, now I think I'd rather face Heartless than distract bees."

Bridgette giggled at Cody's joke. This made the tech geek blush. _"Wow, I just made her laugh."_

The teens looked up to see Piglet running toward them. "Oh d-d-dear, are you alright, Cody? Those stings l-look painful."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Cody assured the pig as he and Bridgette got up. "They just need time to heal, that's all."

"Look out above you all!" Owl yelled. Cody, Bridgette and Piglet looked up to see a large yellow mass falling toward them.

"Uh oh!" gasped Bridgette. She jumped high into the air and caught Pooh. Then she landed gently back onto the ground. Pooh was heavy, and looked much fatter than he was earlier. He had obviously eaten well from the tree.

"That was yummy." Pooh gasped softly. "Thank you for catching me, Bridgette."

"No problem." replied the surfer girl as she put Pooh down.

Cody, Piglet and Owl had joined Bridgette and Pooh at last. "Wow Pooh, did you leave any honey left for the bees?" Cody chuckled, looking at the wider belly of Pooh.

"Oh yes. But I still have a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly." answered Pooh. "I think I will go visit Rabbit to see if he has anymore honey."

"Who's Rabbit?"

"Rabbit is my friend." Pooh answered. "I'm going to see if he's home." He turned around and began waddling toward another path. Cody could see that the path seemed to lead toward a hill in the distance.

"Hey, wait for us Pooh." Bridgette called out. She and Cody ran to catch up with the chubby bear. While Piglet and Owl followed shortly after.

* * *

**Hundred Acre Wood - Rabbit's House**

The teens had followed Pooh for about ten minutes. Interestingly, Pooh had already lost all of the weight he had gained from the Hunny Tree. Cody wondered how that was possible. Bridgette on the other hand, reckoned that Pooh just had a high metabolism.

They and Piglet had followed Pooh to a vegatable patch in front of a tree that seemed to have been converted into a house. There was a mailbox in front of the tree, and a clothesline hung up in the side yard. The patch was filled with pumpkins, as well as carrots and cabbages growing within the earth. There was a small stream flowing through the garden, with a bridge connecting the two sides.

"Well... this place is making me hungry." Bridgette proclaimed.

"Not me, I'm more of a candy person." chuckled Cody, making Bridgette giggle again.

Cody blushed again. Never in his life has he ever made a girl laugh, and this was the second time in half an hour that Bridgette had laughed at a joke he's made. He was starting to feel very good about himself.

Pooh however hadn't heard either teen. He and Piglet had continued walking and had already crossed the river and were heading toward the back of the tree. Cody and Bridgette ran to catch up to the two small animals.

They had finally reached the backyard. There wasn't much here except for a fence blocking another path, and a large hole in the dirt wall to their left. Pooh, Piglet, Cody and Bridgette inspected this hole in the wall.

"Look, Rabbit's house c-came back!" said Piglet.

Pooh looked deep into the hole for a moment and called into it. His voice echoed slightly. No one responded. The bear backed away, disappointed.

"Nobody's home." he mumbled sadly. Then he started to climb into the hole.

"Hey wait, Pooh!" Cody exclaimed. But Pooh didn't seem to hear him, and after a moment, Pooh hadn't come back out.

"Uh oh," gasped Bridgette. "come on Cody, let's follow him."

"But we can't fit through this hole, we're too big." pointed out Cody.

"Then we'll just go through the front door." figured Bridgette. She and the keyblade master ran back to the front yard. Cody opened the front door and he and Bridgette walked inside.

* * *

The inside was simple, considering they were inside a tree. The walls were made of bark, as were most of the furniture. Cody and Bridgette noticed a yellow-furred rabbit, with a big, cotton tail looking down a large hole that Pooh Bear was coming out of. The rabbit hung his head.

"Hello, Rabbit!" mumbled Pooh pleasently. Behind him, Piglet appeared within the hole. Then he hopped down into the house.

"Why, P-Pooh. What a pleasent surprise..." muttered Rabbit. It was clear to Bridgette that Rabbit wasn't thrilled to see Pooh for some reason. "Nice to see you too, Piglet." he added a bit more pleasently. "And..." Rabbit turned and noticed the two teens at last. "Are these new friends?"

"Hi there. We're Cody and Bridgette." Cody introduced himself and the surfer girl.

"Hello there, I'm Rabbit." Then the rabbit turned back to Pooh and tilted his head downward. "P-Pooh, I'm sorry, but... I'm all out of honey at the moment." he stuttered nervously.

Pooh had begun strolling around the house looking for honey. Bridgette started looking around the house as well. When she looked up however, she noticed two pots sitting on branches that she guessed acted as ceiling supports. She elbowed Cody and pointed upward. Cody looked up and saw the honey pots.

"What about those two pots up there?" Cody asked Rabbit, pointing upward.

Pooh smiled as he noticed the pots of honey. Rabbit blushed as he stuttered "H-Honey! How did that get up there?" he chuckled nervously. "Would you like some Pooh? Don't feel you have to, of course." he added, somewhat hopefully.

The way Rabbit stuttered, Cody thought that maybe he was trying to hide the honey from Pooh. Now he felt guilty for snitching.

"Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral." replied Pooh gratefully, making Rabbit sigh. Bridgette jumped up and brought down the two pots and handed them to Pooh, who immediately sat down on the floor and began to eat.

A small smackeral turned out to be the whole two pots. Pooh had completely downed both honey pots within ten minutes. Once again, Pooh looked much larger around the gut. He wiped his mouth and put the pot on the floor.

Rabbit sighed. "Out of honey, again..."

"We're sorry." Bridgette apologized. "We didn't realize he ate so much honey."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Rabbit responded, waving off Bridgette's apology. "I'll just have to gather more soon."

Pooh got up from the floor, and walked toward Rabbit. "Thank you Rabbit. That was yummy."

"Oh, your very welcome Pooh Bear."

Pooh then walked back to the hole in the wall. He hopped in and tried to crawl into it, however his extra fat wasn't allowing him to go very deep into it. And he got stuck. Concerned, Cody, Rabbit, Piglet and Bridgette ran to the plugged up hole.

"Oh bother!" came Pooh's muffled voice. "I'm stuck again. The hole must have shrunk."

"The hole didn't shrink, Pooh! You just got bigger!" Cody pointed out loudly. He turned to the others. "Come on, let's pull him out."

Cody grabbed hold of Pooh's feet, while Bridgette held onto him, Rabbit grasped Bridgette's mid-section and Piglet held Rabbit's leg. "All right. Pull!"

The four of them pulled with all their might. They tried it several times, but Pooh wasn't budging. After an eighth try, they gave up and tried to catch their breath.

Cody breathed hard. "Is there... any way to... get Pooh out?"

After Rabbit finished catching his breath, he thought for a moment. Then an idea came to him. "I know, a bit of carrot top juice should do the trick!"

"H-How will that work?" Piglet asked curiously.

"It's just the trick for sliding Pooh out of the hole." answered Rabbit. "We'll just use some carrots from my garden."

"Alright! Let's try it." exclaimed Cody. He and the others ran to the door and ran outside.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Rabbit shouted as soon as they left the house.

Rabbit watched as what appeared to be a small tiger hopped into the garden. This made the teens raise an eyebrow. Why was a tiger bouncing? As it got closer, they noticed that it was bouncing on his tail. How could it do that?

Rabbit ran over to the tiger. "No Tigger! Not in my garden!" Tigger just bounced over Rabbit and then hopped up and tackled a stunned Cody to the ground.

"Ahhh!" screamed the tech geek as he laid on the ground. Tigger had Cody pinned to the ground, and gazed at this newcomer with a curious smile. "Hohohoooo! Hey there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR! That spells Tigger!" He then got to his feet. Unfortunately for Cody, his feet were standing on his groin. "Well, now. I don't think I've ever seen you before!"

"Umm. My name's Cody." introduced Cody in a high-pitched voice due to the pain in his lower half.

Bridgette walked over and picked Tigger up off of Cody and placed him on the ground. Tigger turned to her next. "Another stranger, eh?"

"That's Bridgette." answered Cody, getting slowly to his feet. "We're Pooh's friends. We're trying to get him out of the hole back here."

"Really! Is that a new exercise?" Tigger laughed. "He should try bouncin'! It's lot's more fun!" And with that, he started bouncing on his tail again.

"Why do you bounce so much, Tigger?" Bridgette asked.

"Why? Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do best!" Tigger answered, striking a pose. "Here, I'll show ya'."

Tigger than started bouncing all around the place. Rabbit began biting his nails nervously as Tigger bounced all over his carots. He turned to Cody and Bridgette. "Tigger's bouncing will ruin my carrots. Without them, Pooh might be stuck forever! Please, help me keep Tigger away from my carrots!"

"We will." replied Cody. "Let's go Bridgette."

"Right." she replied. They both hopped the fence and ran toward Tigger. "I'll keep Tigger from bouncing, while you pick the carrots!"

"Got it!" agreed Cody. Bridgette dashed over as Tigger was about to touch ground on top of a carrot. She disappeared, then reappeared a second later about fifty feet from where she was before. She put her arms up, and Tigger landed on them and bounced high into the air.

When he was about to land on another carrot, Bridgette dashed over and blocked him again. She kept the pattern up while Cody began picking carrots.

After another minute, Tigger finally bounced away from the carrot patch. He began to chuckle. "Say, you kept up pretty good there, Bridgette, especially for a none-Tigger!"

Bridgette was panting. It wasn't easy keeping up with Tigger. She looked over and saw Cody walking over to her, holding about ten carrots. He grinned. "I see you've gotten faster."

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah, ever since we left the Pride Lands. I noticed you've gotten pretty quick too. As well as Noah and Lindsay."

"We've really been gaining experience by fighting the Heartless and Maleficent's cronies." explained Cody. "I hope Maleficent's ready for us!" he added smugly.

Bridgette rolled her eyes playfully. They walked back to Rabbit and handed him the carrots. "Thank you so much." he thanked. "Now I'd better make that carrot top juice." He turned around and walked back into his house.

Twenty minutes later, Tigger and Piglet were watching Pooh Bear from the outside, giving him words of comfort as he complained about being trapped. While Cody and Bridgette helped Rabbit apply the carrot top juice around Pooh's frame. Then they moved outside, and did the same on the other side of the hole. After that, everyone stood back as Cody went over to Pooh.

"Okay, are you ready, Pooh?" Cody asked the stuck bear.

"I'm ready." he replied. Cody nodded, then he pulled on Pooh's arms. After a few seconds, Pooh came flying out of the hole. Cody fell on his back, as Bridgette jumped and caught Pooh. Tigger, Rabbit and Piglet cheered as Bridgette landed on the ground. Cody got back to his feet as the surfer girl set Pooh Bear down on the ground.

"You okay there, Pooh?" Bridgette asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. Thank you all for getting me out of there." Pooh replied gratefully. Then he grasped his stomach. "But I am feeling rather hungry. Do you have anymore honey, Rabbit?"

Rabbit groaned, while Cody and Bridgette couldn't help but laugh. Pooh turned around and looked down a path that seemed to go toward another hill, only this one seemed much bigger. Also the path was blocked off by a fence.

"I wonder if Eeyore wants to play?" Pooh wondered as he started to walk down the path. He crawled underneath the fence to the other side, then continued on his way.

"Hey, w-w-wait for me, Pooh!" Piglet hollared. He ran as fast as his small frame could to catch up with his friend.

Cody looked back at Tigger and Rabbit. "So long. Nice meeting you." he said as he and Bridgette jumped the fence and ran to accompany Pooh and Piglet.

"Sure thing, Cody!" exclaimed Tigger. "Next time, I'll show ya' two how to bounce like a Tigger! Wohohooo!" Rabbit just waved as the forms of the two teens got farther and farther away.

* * *

**And that's part 1 of 100 Acre Wood done. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out. I hope everyone like this chapter. I thought it might be cute for both Cody and Bridgette to interact with Pooh and his friends. I think I did an okay job, but let me know what you all thought. **


	34. Chapter 34 - Defection

**Here's part 2 of Pooh's world. I hope everyone likes it. And be prepared for a shocker in this chapter. What is it? Ha! You gotta read to find out, you crazy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Defection**

* * *

**Hundred Acre Wood - Hill**

Pooh, Piglet, Cody and Bridgette had arrived at the hill. The hill itself reminded Cody of an island, just in the middle of a grassy slope instead of water. There was a long, wooden bridge with tall railings that connected the two sides, while a river flowed beneath it. There was a large stout tree sitting on the hill, and a swing hung from one of the branches.

"I wonder w-where Eeyore is?" stuttered Piglet.

"What does he look like?" asked Bridgette.

"He looks like me." came a deep, sorrowful voice from behind them. They all turned to see what looked like a gray donkey. It had black hair going down it's spine and his long ears drooped downward. Cody and Bridgette could see that this animal looked very sad. The donkey walked over to Pooh and the teens.

"Why, hello Eeyore." said Pooh softly. "How are you today?"

"Alright, I guess." answered Eeyore sorrowfully. He looked up at the two teens. "Pleased to meet you..."

"Oh, I'm Bridgette." the surfer girl introduced. "And this is my friend, Cody."

"Nice names... you know, walking around today, It seemed like something was missing... And something's still missing." Eeyore then started to walk over to group of sticks that had been built to look like a house. It was then that Piglet pointed at the donkey's backside.

"Eeyore, your tail is gone!"

Eeyore turned back to Piglet, then he looked at his own backside. "Yep, lost it again. Wonder where it went this time."

"This time? You mean you've lost your tail more than once?" asked a confused Cody.

"Yep, it happens all the time." answered Eeyore melancholily. "It's not much of a tail, though I'm sort of attached to it. But, I don't know why anyone would look for it. Probably won't find it anyway..."

Bridgette looked at Eeyore very sadly. She couldn't bear how depressed Eeyore looked and sounded. The poor donkey just lacked so much confidence. If it could make him feel at least a little better, than she would at least look for his tail.

"Don't worry, Eeyore." said Bridgette gently as she kneeled down and held onto Eeyore's face. "We'll help you find your tail."

"Thanks, Bridgette." Eeyore replied deeply. "But, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"But we do want to." Cody agreed, kneeling next to Bridgette. "We'll all help you find it, won't we Pooh?"

"Of course we will." agreed Pooh.

"Lose something?" said a familiar voice. Everyone looked up to see Owl hovering above them flapping his wings.

"Hi, Owl." greeted Piglet. "We're all going to look for Eeyore's tail. C-Could you fly around to see if you could find it?"

"Ah. Unfortunately, my old owl eyes aren't what they used to be. Too much reading, you know." Owl admitted sadly. Then he turned to Cody. "Why don't you escort Pooh to the swing Cody? You two will have a better vantage point from up there."

"Okay, thanks for the tip." said Cody gratefully. "Come on Pooh, let's go."

"Alright, Cody." smiled Pooh. Cody extended his hand, and Pooh Bear grabbed hold of it. The two crossed the bridge with Bridgette as Piglet and Eeyore started searching for Eeyore's tail around his little stick house. Bridgette then left them to look around the bushes by the river.

Cody walked up the hill, leading Pooh, and turned to his right toward the tree. They both stopped at the swing, and Cody took the chance to look out over the horizon. It was a pretty good view from up here.

"So, where do we start looking?" Cody asked Pooh.

"Well, I think I'll swing on the swing." Pooh suggested. "I'll be able to look for Eeyore's tail by swinging back and forth."

Cody looked at the swing, which was a pretty long one. If Pooh swung out high enough, he would be able to search a good portion of the area. The tech geek shrugged, and helped Pooh climb onto the swing.

"Okay, you ready for me to push?" Cody asked as he got behind Pooh.

"Yes, I'm ready." Pooh answered softly. Cody nodded and pushed Pooh's swing. The bear had gone out slightly and swung back the other way.

Cody pushed a little harder this time. Pooh had gone out pretty far. He scanned the hill and it's surroundings for Eeyore's tail as he swung back and forth. But so far, he hadn't found it.

The sun was setting. Cody had pushed Pooh for about thirty minutes, but they weren't coming up with anything. Bridgette had given up searching and had joined the two of them. Now she and Cody were taking turns pushing Pooh's swing.

"I'm gonna push you little harder this time, okay Pooh!" Bridgette called out as Pooh swung back to her.

"Alright Bridgette." replied Pooh. Cody was a bit worried. Pooh was already going pretty high. He hoped that Bridgette didn't push too hard or the little bear might fall off the-

"Oh crap!" Bridgette screamed. Sure enough, Bridgette had pushed the swing a little too hard. Pooh had flown off the swing and was falling toward the ground. He crashed into Eeyore's house, which broke all of the sticks. Piglet, Eeyore and Owl gathered by the now destroyed hut.

"Oh no! Pooh!" shouted Cody fearfully. He and Bridgette disappeared (or running extremely fast) and appeared by the mess of sticks in a couple of seconds. To their relief, Pooh was on his feet. And he was smiling. "Are you okay? That looked like a nasty fall."

"Oh, I'm alright. Besides..." Pooh replied, then he bent down to pick up something from the rubble. He pulled out a thin strap, with a nail in the top, and a tuft of hair and a pink bow on the bottom.

"Hm? That looks familiar..." Eeyore said, gazing at the strap.

"Is that your tail, Eeyore?" Bridgette asked. Pooh handed the tail to the surfer girl, and she walked back and fastened the tail to Eeyore's backside. She smiled. "Yep, I'd say that's your tail."

Eeyore looked back and swung his newly reattached tail. "It's not much of a tail, but it's mine." he said deeply, and still sadly. "Thanks, everyone."

"No problem at all, Eeyore." replied Cody. He looked up to see that the sky was almost completely dark now. The first stars of the night were starting to appear. Everyone else followed the tech geek's gaze, and looked into the sky.

"The stars are about to come out." Piglet pointed out. "We should watch the stars for a while."

"Did somebody say somethin' about star-watchin'?" came an energetic voice. Cody looked up to see both Tigger and Rabbit coming toward them. "Oh boy! I love star-watchin'!"

"Hello, Tigger. Hello, Rabbit." Pooh greeted. "Would you like to join us?"

They both nodded. Which made Pooh smile. Then the bear turned to Cody and Bridgette. "Would you two like to starwatch, too?"

Cody and Bridgette looked at each other for a moment, then grinned. Cody answered "Sure, why not. I could use a break."

"That's lovely." said Owl. "Well, let's all go back up the hill then."

Tigger bounced on his tail, leading the way. Eeyore, Rabbit and Owl followed close behind. Pooh walked with Cody, Bridgette and Piglet. After crossing the bridge, Cody and Bridgette held onto each of Pooh's hands as they led him up the trail.

* * *

An hour had passed, and the dark sky was now dotted with stars. The moon was full, and it gave off a golden glow. Everyone gazed upward, not saying a word, all of them just admiring how beautiful the night sky looked. Tigger stood in the front, while Piglet and Rabbit sat next to him. Eeyore layed on the grass. Owl stood on a tree branch above evryone else. Cody and Bridgette sat next to each other behind everyone else, apart from Pooh, who sat in betwen the two teenagers.

Piglet then broke the silence. "I'm so glad we're all together again. I didn't know what to do when I was all alone."

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave." Tigger chuckled.

"You weren't lonely at all?"

"Lonely? Are you kiddin'? I'm a Tigger! The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one." Tigger bounced around for a second before admitting "But I do admit, friends are awfully fun, too!"

Cody chuckled at the little tiger (or tigger), as did Bridgette. The two of them laughing at the same time made them look at each other. The two lovestruck teenagers just gazed into each others eyes.

_"Wooow! Bridgette's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!"_ Cody thought inside his head. The thought made his face turn a little red.

Their thoughts were broken when they heard someone in between them. "Think, think, think."

"What are you thinking about now, Pooh?" Cody asked the bear.

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking about what to think about." Pooh admitted.

That statement made everyone laugh. Cody leaned back, and put his hands down to support his weight. However, his left hand accidently landed on someone else's hand.

Cody blushed, and his heartbeat accelerated. He didn't even need to look at the hand to tell that it felt human, and soft. Then he finally looked to his left to see the surfer girl that he had fallen for, staring at him, her face red also. She didn't look angry, instead... Was it his imagination, or was she looking at him longingly?

"Hehe... sorry, Bridge." Cody apologized, about to take his hand off of her's. But to his shock, she held onto it.

"It's okay." she whispered. The way she said that, it made the tech geek's heart beat even faster. He was very nervous now.

Bridgette couldn't pull away from Cody's face. It was just so, cute. She wondered if doing what she wanted to do was a good idea. They were sitting next to each other, under a starry sky. She couldn't think of a more romantic scene. Sure, they were surrounded by people, but then again, she's done that in front of many people before. Look at her and Geoff.

_"No! Don't think about him! He has nothing to do with this now."_ Bridgette scolded herself. She put her fear aside and started to lean in.

Cody's heart, if possible was beating even faster than before. Cody could see Bridgette close her eyes, and lean into him. His mind was racing. He knew what this gesture meant, even if he's never experienced it before until now. Cody started to lean into Bridgette. They were close now, very close. Both teens were about accomplish what they've wanted for a while now.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Tigger hopped onto both their shoulders. "Look everyone! A shooting star!"

Both Cody and Bridgette blushed like crazy. Their expressions awkward. They had almost kissed each other. Cody cursed inside his head _"Damn it, Tigger."_

Both teens looked up to see the shooting star that Tigger was talking about. Even though they were both disappointed, they smiled as they continued star gazing. After that though, Cody looked at Bridgette. Both were still a little red in the face, but they smiled and nodded, then they got up off the grass.

"Well guys, it's time for us to get going." Cody informed Pooh and his friends.

"Cody, Bridgette, you're leaving?" Piglet asked sadly. "Where are you going?"

"We have to go back." answered Bridgette. She and Cody both walked to the edge of the hill. "We have friends that we need to find."

Bounce on back again! Hohohoo!" laughed Tigger.

"I hope you find your friends." added Piglet.

"Thanks guys. We'll miss you all." Cody told the animals. Then he and Bridgette hopped off the edge and landed on the grass.

Pooh had gotten up and waddled over to the edge, after a few seconds, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit and Owl had joined him. They all watched as the two kind teenagers crossed the bridge and walked down the path.

Cody and Bridgette stopped to wave at everyone one last time. Pooh waved back, as did everyone else. Then Pooh proclaimed as the two teens disappeared in a flash of light. "Cody, Bridgette, don't forget... We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is."

* * *

**Magical House - Magician's Study**

A bright light erupted from the book. A moment later, two teens landed on the floor in Merlin's study. Cody and Bridgette opened their eyes to see where they were, as Pooh's book closed by itself.

"Well, we made it back all right." proclaimed Cody.

"Thank goodness." sighed Bridgette. "That was a fun trip though."

"Yeah, it was nice not having to fight Heartless for once."

"I agree." Bridgette said as she walked over to Pooh's book. She gasped. "Cody! Check this out!"

Cody walked over next to Bridgette, who was looking at the book. He looked and noticed that the cover now had artwork on it. The title read 'WINNIE THE POOH', and the art looked as if a child had colored it with crayons. It was a good drawing. What shocked them was who was on the cover. It was them, more accurately their backs. They were sitting on the grass with Pooh sitting in between them. They all gazed at a night sky, with a shooting star falling in the distance.

Bridgette smiled warmly. She couldn't believe that she and Cody were on the cover of a book, even if it was just their backs. Cody smiled also. But then he blushed, he noticed that the cover showed his hand on top of Bridgette's. He thought about their moment on the hill. How they had almost kissed. He sighed inwardly. In retrospect, maybe then wouldn't have been a good time.

"Here ya'll are!" exclaimed a voice that startled the two teens. Bridgette put Pooh's book down and turned to see Cid standing there, smirking at her and Cody.

"Cid? Wow, h-how long have you been standing there?" Cody asked slowly, still trying to regain control of his frightened heart.

"I only just got in here." he answered. "I've been looking for ya'll. I'm finished with your ship. Now you can go even further in space than ever before." Cid brought out the gummi ship capsule and handed it to Cody.

"Thanks, Cid." Cody said appreciatively.

"No problem. Well, I'd better be headin' out. I left Yuffie in charge of the shop, so I better get back before she gets my customers angry."

Cid left the house. Cody stared at the capsule in his hand for a moment before he heard a rumbling sound coming from above him. He and Bridgette looked up to see Merlin's platform sinking down into the room. They could see Merlin, then they noticed their mage friends. Archimedes was standing on his perch. After a moment, the platform finally touched ground.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay screamed happily. She jumped off and hugged both Bridgette and Cody around the necks. "I missed you, so much!"

"We were only up there about nine hours, Lindsay." sighed Noah dryly. He got off the platform and joined his friends too.

"Nine hours!" Cody exclaimed. "It's been nine hours?" Noah nodded. "Well, I guess that explains why Cid came looking for us."

"Cid came here? Why?" asked Noah curiously.

Cody showed the other two the gummi ship capsule. The black mage didn't need to ask anymore. "So Cid finished up, huh."

"Yep. We're good to go." said Bridgette excitedly.

Noah nodded. He turned around to address the wizard. "Thank you for the training, Merlin." he told him.

"Oh, it was no trouble." Merlin assured. "You were both good students." Then he addressed the other two. "So you two, how was exploring that book?"

"Pretty fun." admitted Cody. "We met a little bear and his friends, helped them out of some situations. Oh, and when we left, the book's cover changed." the keyblade master picked up the book and handed it to Merlin, who smiled at the new cover.

"Excellent. You two have done well." congratulated Merlin. "Now then, what are you all going to do now?"

"I guess we'll be heading out." answered Bridgette. "After we say goodbye to everyone first."

"Thanks for the training, Marvin." said Lindsay cheerfully.

Merlin ignored that the blonde got his name wrong. "You're welcome, my dear." replied the wizard. The four teens left Merlin's house to go say goodbye to Leon and their friends.

* * *

**Traverse Town - First District**

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had just walked out of the Accessory Shop after saying goodbye to Leon, Aerith, Cid and Yuffie. They thanked Cody's group for sealing Traverse Town's keyhole, and promised them that they would do something for them in exchange, as well as Leshawna, Harold, Owen, Trent, Izzy, DJ and Tyler for helping out.

The four junior heroes had already said goodbye to the other Total Drama contestants. Owen had bearhugged Noah and Cody, while giving Bridgette and Lindsay lighter hugs. Tyler and Lindsay had made out for about ten minutes. She explained that she wasn't sure when they'd see each other again. After many hugs, high fives and fist bumps, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah walked away from their friends, assuring them that they would see each other again soon.

"So, what was that world you two went to about?" Lindsay asked Cody and Bridgette.

As they walked toward the main entrance, Bridgette explained to Noah and the white mage about Pooh, his friends, and what the Hundred Acre Wood was like. As Bridgette talked, Cody looked around at the empty square after they descended the steps.

The tech geek thought that was strange. Usually there were a few people in the town square, but now it was empty of anything living. Even the little white creature was gone. The four teens were passing by the grassy median and the cafe. Bridgette was still telling the mages about Pooh's world when she ran into Cody, who had stopped walking.

"Hey... Why did you stop?" Bridgette asked with concern, noticing how uneasy Cody looked.

Cody turned to his guardians. "Have you guys... noticed that there's nobody here?"

Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah looked all around the place. After a moment, Noah agreed. "You're right. Usually there's at least five people standing out here."

"But, where could they have gone?" wondered Lindsay, putting a finger to her chin.

"They left when I teleported here." came a soft voice close by.

Cody's heart skipped a beat. He recognized that voice. And so did the other three. They all looked over by the wall past the cafe, and froze at who they saw. It was a teenaged girl with short, brown hair and mocha skin, wearing a sleeveless, purple catsuit, and she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Courtney!" exclaimed a stunned Bridgette.

"Long time, no see, Bridgette." said the Type A softly.

The surfer girl couldn't believe that her former friend was standing in front of her. What's more, Courtney was actually talking to them this time. What was the former C.I.T. doing here?

"What're you doing here?" snapped Noah, his wrist band glowing.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight." proclaimed Courtney, putting a hand up and getting off the wall. "Maleficent doesn't know where I am, either."

At the name Maleficent, Cody became angry. He summoned his keyblade and glared at Courtney. "Really, then why are you here?!"

"I told you! I just want to talk!" Courtney yelled fiercely. "I'm not Heather! I'm not going to just attack you for the fun of it!"

Cody looked for any signs of deceit in Courtney's face. But, he couldn't find any. Was she being sincere? His brain told him no, but his heart told him yes. The tech geek finally caved and made his weapon disappear.

"Okay then," began Cody with his arms crossed "if you're not here to fight us, then why are you here?"

Courtney looked a little shocked. They actually believed her? The thought made her feel a little better. She then started to explain herself. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry for everything Duncan and Gwen did to you Cody." Cody's eyebrows rose. Did he really just here that? Courtney continued. "I also apologize for putting you all through so much trouble recently."

Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay stared at the C.I.T., shocked that she was apologizing. And what's more, it sounded geniuine.

"Now, for why I'm here." Courtney walked over to Cody. She held out her hand, which had a thin, black card in it. "This is for you." Cody accepted the card.

The card looked very familiar. After some thinking, he remembered what it looked like. It was the same as the pass that he had received from Hades back at Olympus Coliseum, only a darker color.

"What is this, Courtney?" Noah asked the Type A suspiciously.

"Hades is planning his own tournament at the Coliseum." informed Courtney. "His plan is to gather all of the heroes there so he can get them to fight, and kill each other. If they don't do it, then he's threatening the destruction of that world. This is a pass that will get you into his tournament. I swiped it before I left."

"You're telling us Hades' plan? Why?" wondered Bridgette suspiciously. "Aren't you, Hades and Maleficent all working together?"

Courtney's expression changed to anger. "I'm done helping those freaks!" she shouted furiously, shocking Cody and his guardians. "I realize now that Maleficent never truly intended to bring our world back! She just used us to get what she wants!"

"And what does she want?" asked Lindsay.

"I... I still don't know." Courtney admitted quietly. "I still don't know what she wants with the Princesses of Heart..." then she started to sniffle. "I was a fool! I can't believe I was helping those creeps out." She backed away from Cody. "But I know the truth now. I've abandoned Maleficent, and I've joined with someone who actually wants to help all of us."

"Who?" Cody asked curiously.

Courtney looked at him, then to Bridgette, and the other two. She stood there, at war with her mind. She wondered if it was a good idea to tell them. Finally, she caved.

"You've been searching for him since you started your journey."

It took Cody, Bridgette and Noah only a second to realize who Courtney was talking about. It was the black mage who asked. "You mean... The King?"

Courtney nodded. "Yes, after I took that princess from Agrabah, I realized that Maleficent had no intention of helping me restore our world. Because she hadn't kept her word for other reasons why I joined. After Ursula's death, I decided to leave for good."

"But before I could leave her world, I met someone who had infultraited Maleficent's castle. The king... apparently knew that I was abandoning that witch, and after I told him of my situation, he offered me to come with him. It took a bit, but I agreed. So the king and I have been travelling together, trying to gather information on how we can restore the worlds that the Heartless destroyed. That's where I swiped this pass. He told me to give it to the keyblade master. So, that's why I'm here."

The four teens listened intently to Courtney's story. They were relieved that the brunette had finally seen sense. And at least they now knew that the king of Disney Castle was out there, and that he was alright.

"Could we meet him?" Lindsay requested.

Courtney shook her head. "Sorry, but the king doesn't want to be found just yet."

The former C.I.T. turned around and started to walk away. "Wait! Courtney!" Cody called out. The brunette stopped walking. "Wh... What was the other reason you joined Maleficent for?"

At that question, Courtney started to shake with anger. "Do you... do really want to know?" she asked fiercely. It sounded like she was snifling again. After a moment, she turned around slowly to face her former competitors, who were stunned to see tears falling down her face.

"Duncan cheated on me with Gwen!" she shouted scornfully.

Cody froze at that comment, and he felt like his heart had been turned to ice.

"I... I... I caught them kissing right before our world was destroyed." choked Courtney. "I had heard Duncan calling out to me while I was in the woods. I tried to look for him, but I could never find him. When I finally did though... H-He was kissing that WITCH!"

Bridgette watched helplessly as Courtney had her meltdown. "I've hardly spoken to him since that moment. And I've just stopped talking to Gwen all together. And you know... the more I look back, the more I realize that... I brought all of this on myself." Courtney continued more quietly, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Maybe if I wasn't so suspicious of those two during Total Drama Action, then they wouldn't have hooked up. I realize now that I'm the one that pushed them closer together. It's my fault that Duncan... that Duncan doesn't love me anymore."

"Maleficent... She promised to help me win Duncan back." sniffled Courtney. "But she didn't! She ignored that deal because she liked both him and Gwen more than me... I'm such an idiot!" she screamed furiously.

Cody listened without missing a single word, saddened by how a once strong and proud girl was now blaming herself for something that she didn't need to. His heart went out to Courtney. Sure, he was heartbroken when he found out that Gwen liked Duncan, but Courtney was dating Duncan. He realized how horrible it must have been for her to see him kiss Gwen.

Lindsay's bottom lip quivered sadly, and Noah actually looked sad for the brunette girl. Bridgette wanted to go over and hug her friend, but before she could, Courtney turned around fully to gaze at the four junior heroes. "And as for all of you... I-I treated you all so badly during the show. I know I don't deserve it, but... can you forgive me? for everything I did."

The junior heroes were stunned. Cody had never seen someone go through so much pain. Not wanting to see her hurt anymore than she already was, he told her with all honesty. "Yes, we all forgive you."

Courtney sniffled. As hurt as she was, she couldn't help but smile. The former C.I.T. nodded. "Thank you..." she put her hand out and summoned a portal. She turned around and walked into it, and disappeared a moment later.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay just stood there silently for a couple minutes, too shaken up by Courtney's story to move. The keyblade master then looked at the pass in his hand. Courtney had given them this so they could stop Hades. She had defected from Maleficent's side, as well as Duncan, to help them and the king out. He squeezed the pass, looking determined.

"Come on, guys." stated Cody. "It's time for us to go back to the Coliseum."

He turned to his guardians. Who all looked determined as well. They nodded. Cody led them all to the front gates of Traverse Town.

* * *

Maleficent watched the hologram of Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah running out of Traverse Town, jump into the gummi ship and take off. She glared at the foolish children. Standing next to her were two teen girls.

"So that's where Courtney's been all this time." stated Heather, arms crossed and glaring at the holograms. "Could you understand what they were saying?"

"No." answered Maleficent. "Unfortunately, this gate will not allow us to hear what Courtney told those fools." She turned to the other girl. "Gwen. I want you to go to Captain Hook's ship. Inform Hook of the situation."

"And Duncan?" she asked sternly.

Maleficent smirked. "You can tell him too. In fact, you can stay and help them search for the seventh princess. If you'd like."

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Sure, whatever. I was getting sick of being here anyway." The goth snapped rudely. She summoned her own portal and disappeared into it.

"You're just gonna let her talk to you like that?" snapped Heather.

Maleficent smirked again. "She is just a child. As are you. You all act like that at one point or another." She then turned to the queen bee. "Now then, have you heard anything from Hades?"

"Yeah, he's got his tournament set up, and he's scared all the losers into competing." Heather informed the evil witch in a bored voice.

"Good." said the witch. "Now the only question is if the keyblade wielder will show up or not. That way, we can eliminate him along with the rest of the heroes of that world." Maleficent smiled evilly, then began to cackle loudly.

* * *

**Told ya there'd be a shocker in this chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I was tearing up writing Courtney's meltdown. And I'm the writer! What's wrong with me? I really hope people are satisfied with this one. I did my best on the last half, and I hope I wrote it well enough. But at least now we know that Courtney's not working with Maleficent anymore, and that the king Cody's been search for since the beginning is all right. You see, I didn't forget about him. Hahaha.**

**Oh, and don't be angry at me about Cody and Bridgette. As much as I want to write their kissing scene, it's still too soon for it. And, I figured Tigger interrupting them would be pretty funny. Just be patient friends.**

**So what's gonna happen at the Coliseum? Will Hades' plan succeed? And what did Noah and Lindsay learn from Merlin? Stay tuned for next time. As usual, let me know how I did and I hope everyone liked these two chapters.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Reflections

**A/N: Hey there, everybody. And Happy Independence Day! Well, for my american viewers anyway, haha. TDDolphin21 here, to introduce Chapter 35 of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story as a little 4th of July present. Before we begin, a couple things. First, I'd like to thank the reviewers who wished me a Happy Birthday. That meant a lot to me.**

**Second. I'm doing something different in this chapter. This time, it will not focus on Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. This time it'll be about the five Total Drama contestants who joined with Maleficent. I apologize to anyone who was expecting the 2nd visit to Olympus Coliseum. But it's okay. That saga will be next, I promise.**

**Anyway, that's enough of my Author's Notes. I won't keep you all from reading any longer. I hope you all like Chapter 35.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Reflections**

* * *

A dark portal appeared inside a small cave. Out stepped a girl with short brown hair and a hispanic complexion, wearing a sleeveless purple catsuit. After Courtney stopped walking, the portal vanished.

The former C.I.T. looked around her's and her new partner's hideaway and saw that he wasn't here. The cave itself was dark, and dank. There were several large rocks scattered around. Some had smooth surfaces, so that Courtney could sit on them. The king had set up a sleeping bag on top of a single-person matress in one of the corners, so that Courtney could sleep if she needed to.

Courtney sighed sadly. She still had tears pouring down her face from her encounter with Cody and Bridgette. A part of her was relieved that she was alone. She didn't want the king to see her like this. Courtney walked over to one of the rocks and sat down. She put her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand.

The Type A looked down at a stone pathway to her left. She knew where it led to, however the king had told her that it was a bad idea to walk out of their hideout. Aparrently, he was rather skilled at magic. And he constructed a protective barrier around their cave, so that Maleficent, in case she was looking for her, couldn't spy on them. As long as she travelled by portal, then Courtney was safe from Maleficent's gaze within the cave.

Just thinking of that evil witch angered Courtney. And the fact their base of operations was on the same world as Maleficent's both scared her and made her more angry. She was an idiot! How could she have believed a single word that that witch spoke. Courtney had been so keen on fulfilling her desires, that she was blind to the people around her.

She thought back to when she and the others first met Maleficent. She remembered waking up on a strange barren world. There was nothing but gray canyons and rocky mountains all around her. After looking around at the terrain for a few moments, Courtney had heard something that sounded like a roaring fire behind her. She turned around and noticed a sinister woman wearing a dark robe and a hood with horns.

And she wasn't alone. Heather, Geoff... that ogre and witch! were all standing behind her. Duncan had run over and hugged her, saying that he had been worried. But she was enraged at the sight of the punk. And roughly shoved him away, screaming at him about the nerve of him hugging her when she had seen him kissing Gwen shortly before.

Courtney remembered turning her attention to Gwen, and immediately jumping on the goth girl and attacking her, despite Gwen trying to explain herself. After punching her a few times, Maleficent seperated the two girls by pinning their arms behind their backs with magic. The witch then asked them who they were. Duncan and Heather had taken turns explaining what had happened, from the Heartless attacking the hotel, to the vortex destroying their world.

Maleficent had listened intently, but Courtney noticed a smirk on her face. At the time she had wondered why that was. In retrospect, Courtney should've realized that Maleficent had probably sent those Heartless there. After telling her their story, Maleficent offered the five of them to join her, and help her with a certain task.

Maleficent had explained that she controlled the Heartless, and that they likely attacked Total Drama Island by mistake. The witch offered to bring their world back in exchange for finding seven princesses that Maleficent was looking for. Duncan, Gwen and Heather agreed immediately, and after some persuading, Geoff agreed too. Courtney however wasn't as easily swayed as the others, but she went with Maleficent anyway. It wasn't until Maleficent offered her to help her get Duncan back, that the former C.I.T. finally agreed to help.

Courtney came back to reality. The memories of her decisions since coming here made her feel even worse then before. Finally, her pride gave away, she put her head in her knees and she burst into tears. She was such a fool! She had been so focused on trying to get Duncan back that she hadn't noticed that she was being used. But even if she had succeeded, would Duncan have come back to her?

Her attitude had changed ever since being unfairly booted off season one. Once she had seen Geoff mock Duncan and Gwen hooking up on the Aftermath, Courtney did anything in her power to get back onto the show. And once she did, she didn't trust anyone anymore, not even Duncan. In retrospect, Courtney realized now that the whole situation had been her fault. She didn't trust her own boyfriend. Hell, she even tried to change him, for no other reason then to satisfy her needs. No wonder Duncan decided to go to Gwen...

Courtney continued crying for several moments. After calming down, she raised her head as another image came to her mind. Cody. The two of them had never had a conversation during the whole two seasons of Total Drama. She had always thought that he was a useless loser, and that there wasn't anything special about him. But now, her opinion of him had changed.

She remembered when she first saw him with the keyblade, she had laughed, thinking that there was no way Cody would hinder them. But he had destroyed countless Heartless, saved many worlds, and even defeated Jafar, Ursula and Scar, three extremely powerful beings. He was brave, determined, and cared about others. Even when she, Duncan and Gwen had joined their enemies, he, Bridgette, they were looking for them, and wanted to help them.

Thinking of the tech geek, her misery faded and was replaced with a smile. Maybe Cody, as well as Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah, could actually find a way to get them all back home after all. And Courtney would do her part to help out, along with the king.

* * *

Not far away from Courtney's location. Another teenaged girl stood in a room inside Maleficent's domain. She was tall, had long black hair and gray eyes, and an asian complexion. The girl wore a black croptop that exposed her belly, gray shorts, black gloves and shoes and had a black jacket wrapped around her waist.

The room that Heather stood in was large, with red carpeting on the floor. On each of the side walls were three pods, six of them all together. In front of each pod was a cauldron of bluish fire, and inside each of the pods was a girl.

Heather faced the right side wall, looking at a small, ten year old girl sleeping in the closest pod to the door. She had long blonde hair, wore a blue and white dress, and a bow in her hair. The queen bee gazed at the little girl that she had captured in Wonderland for another moment, then walked to the next container.

One by one, Heather looked at each sleeping girl. Next to Alice was a girl with brown hair and wearing a yellow dress. Heather remembered when Gwen and Courtney had brought this princess here. She was surprised that the two of them were able to work well enough together to get the job done. Even though Maleficent had told her that they had argued constantly.

The queen bee walked over to the next pod, which housed a tanned woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. The next one held a woman a little older than Heather, wearing a silver gown with short blonde hair. Then there was the black haired princess with skin as pale as snow, and finally, the really pretty one, with long blonde hair and wearing the blue dress and a small crown on her head. Heather looked at all of these girls in disgust.

_"Hmph! These girls think they look so good!"_ Heather thought scathingly. Although it surprised her that one of them was so young, and half of the other princesses were her age.

Was she jealous? Not really. Sure, most of these girls were beautiful, but Heather knew that she was the hottest thing in this room. Even compared to the flames in the torches.

Heather smirked. She couldn't see what Maleficent wanted with these girls. The witch had never told them what they were for, apart from them opening some kind of door. But it didn't really matter now. They were close to finding all of the princesses. They just needed one more. Then she could finally go back home.

She thought back to her large mansion, the high school she went to, her friends... her parents. As Heather thought more of home, her happiness slid into depression. Who was she kidding. Sure, she lived in a large house and went to a nice school. But then she thought back to when she was in the final five of Total Drama Island, and that video from home.

Her parents had been celebrating while she was gone. They were dancing, and then there were the men carrying stuff from her room away. Heather remembered being very upset about that video. It looked as if her parents were glad that she was gone.

She did a lot of soul searching during season two. Heather came to the conclusion that, she had everything... except happiness. Her parents were afraid of her, she was pretty sure her friends didn't like her, and because of everything she did on the show, their entire world probably hated her too.

With all of that, did Heather even want to go back home. She was bitter at all of them. Family, friends, she was bitter at her whole life. Heather shook her head, banishing those thoughts.

_"Ugh, it doesn't matter. I just want to go home and shop, text and take a shower again."_ She thought to herself.

Then Heather turned around and walked toward the doors. Before leaving, she looked back at the six princesses of heart one last time.

"Hmm, I wonder who the seventh princess is?" Heather wondered aloud, before finally leaving the chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep reaches of space. A large caraval ship was travelling around the multi-colored space. The ship had three masts, cannons around the railing and a pirate flag hung at the top of the tallest mast.

Inside the ship, a dark portal appeared in the cargo hold. A teen girl with short teal hair, wearing a black corsette, skirt and boots, as well as gray leggings and arm sleeves stepped out of it. She continued walking as the portal vanished. Gwen walked past shelves of barrels. She frowned in disgust, figuring they were filled with ale.

Gwen walked over to a set of stairs and began to walk up them. She was relieved to finally be away from Maleficent and her world. After losing to Cody back at Halloween Town, Maleficent had told her to remain at the castle for a while. Even though it was the last thing that she wanted.

Gwen opened a door and walked into a hallway. She wondered where the Captain's quarters would be. Hook should be in there after all, and hopefully Duncan too. She couldn't wait to see Duncan again. He was the only person that she trusted now. The goth girl stopped walking suddenly. Her face fell at that thought.

She thought back to Halloween Town, and her fight with Cody's team. The goth thought about when she said that to the small teen who used to love her. If Gwen was honest with herself, she had been thinking about Cody more than Duncan recently. The way he screamed at her, how furious and hurt he was, she didn't realize it at first. Mainly because this whole time she thought he was nothing but a nuscence.

Gwen felt awful now. The whole second season of Total Drama hadn't been a good experience for her. She dumped Trent for going a little crazy about their relationship, told his team to vote him off in exchange for owing them a victory for Trent sabotaging them, and as a result, she lost most of her friends. Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, they all shunned her. But Leshawna was still on her side, so was DJ, and the person who mattered most to her, Duncan.

But so had Cody. Gwen remembered him trying to make her feel better, and not just once, but countless times, but all she did was ignore him, glare at him, or tell him to leave her alone. She treated someone who had helped her once, and loved her, like crap, and for what? because he wasn't one of the more popular contestants? It was clear now why she had been labeled the 'New Heather' by fans.

Gwen felt tears coming to her eyes. How could she do that to Cody? That was a stupid question. For she knew why, because sometime during the second season, she had fallen for Duncan. So much that she didn't want any of The geek's attention anymore. She was horrible person. Gwen shook her head furiously.

_"No! I won't cry!"_ she told herself. _"Even if I did turn out to be the worst person living, I won't cry! I will not show weakness anymore!"_

Gwen opened a door that led into one of the bunk compartments. She saw a ladder that ended in a trapdoor. She climbed it, opened the trapdoor, and climbed into a room with a large desk in the center as well as green mattresses around the edges. She could see the yellow, purple and red streaks of spce through the bay windows behind the desk. This had to be the Captain's Quarters.

Gwen looked to her left, she saw a man with long black hair, wearing red pajamas sleeping on one of the beds. His left arm ended with a hook, and his hat covered his eyes as he snored. To the far right however, was a teenaged boy with a green mohawk, wearing a black tanktop with a green skull on it, as well as black cargo pants and green shoes. He had his arms behind his head, and had his leg crossed over his knee. The goth girl walked over to this boy and gazed down at how peaceful he looked.

She snickered, getting an idea. She put her hands to her mouth and made a loud siren-like sound. Duncan awoke with a start, and had a look of panic on his face.

"OH CRAP! The Fuzz have found me!" He screamed, falling off his bed. "You won't take me ali-" Duncan opened his eyes and looked up at Gwen, who was laughing hysterically.

Duncan sighed in relief. "Not cool, Gwen. Not cool." he snapped. But looking at the goth's face, he couldn't stay mad at her. "Alright, alright, ya got me. Good job."

"What in the blazes is going on?!" shouted someone from the other end of the room. Duncan and Gwen looked over to see the other man, on the ground trying to untangle himself from his sheets. Duncan got off the ground and laughed as Captain Hook finally untied himself and stood up.

"What's the meaning of this?!" yelled Hook irritably. "What's the idea making a ruckus like that, Duncan?" It was then that Hook noticed Gwen. "And what are you doing here?!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?" Gwen retaliated irritably, crossing her arms. "Maleficent told me to come here to tell you guys something."

Both Hook's and Duncan's eyebrows raised at this.

* * *

About half an hour later. Captain Hook was now dressed in his pirate uniform. And he was standing at his desk, having just listened to Gwen's story about Courtney going rouge and apparently aligning herself with the keyblade master. Duncan had listened intently about Courtney talking with Cody and his guardians about something. And that they appeared to be heading back to the Coliseum.

"Very well then." said Hook with a smirk. "If we're lucky, then Hades will be able to get rid of all those bilge rats at once, with that little competition of his."

"And what if he fails?" Gwen asked. "In case you haven't noticed, Cody's beaten the others. It's just Maleficent, Hades and You now."

"Whatever." Hook replied nonchalantly. "If those fools met their end to that boy, than it just means that they were weak. We may be better off now."

"Uh, one problem there dork." Duncan butted in rudely. "Jafar, Ursula and Scar were all really strong." The punk then chuckled. "Much stronger than you, might I add."

"Shut up, you little brat!" snapped Hook furiously, slamming his hook into the desk. "Do not forget who's in charge here!"

"Whatever." Duncan sighed. He turned to Gwen. "C'mon Pasty, I'll show you around the place." he joked, which got a snicker out of the goth girl. "Later Hook, good luck getting your hook out of the table." he laughed as he and Gwen jumped down the trapdoor.

"Blast those two!" Hook grumbled as he started pulling on his left arm, whose hook was stuck in the desk. "I'll-get-them-for-this!" he grunted angrily each time he pulled.

* * *

The two rebel teenagers left the bunk room, Gwen shutting the door behind them. Then Duncan proceeded to show her around the ship. For a while they were quiet, apart from Duncan pointing out the different rooms to the goth girl. Gwen could tell that something was bothering him, because when he did speak, it was rather somber. She had a guess what was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked with concern.

Duncan took a moment before answering. "Yeah..." he replied lazily.

"Duncan, don't lie to me!" snapped Gwen. "I know that you're thinking about Courtney!"

The punk stopped walking, he turned his head away from Gwen. "Maybe I am. So!"

Gwen frowned. Apparently Duncan wasn't completely over Courtney yet. The thought made her feel jealous. But she was also determined to find out what was on her friend's mind. She asked, rather fiercely "I thought you were over her?! You told me yourself that you had grown apart, so why are you still thinking about her?!"

Duncan turned back to her. Gwen was shocked at the look on his face. The punk looked furious. "We did!" he shouted, making the goth girl recoil. Duncan took a moment to breathe before continuing, more softly this time. "We did grow apart... In fact, she dumped me."

Gwen was shocked. When did they break up? Admittedly she hadn't seen Duncan or Courtney for quite some time now. But still, when did they...

Duncan however, knew what Gwen was thinking. "She came here recently. After Ursula died. She told me that she wanted to talk because she was going somewhere, and it might be a while before we saw each other again."

"What, where did she say she was going?" asked Gwen.

"She didn't say. I laughed, and asked her why she was being acting so weird." Then Duncan's face fell. "She got angry. She said that I was a total jerk who didn't care about her anymore. I retaliated, and we started arguing. Eventually, you got brought up into it."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. Duncan continued. "She told me to go to hell, and suggested I go make out with you again if I didn't care about her anymore..."

"And... and what did you say in response...?" Gwen asked slowly.

Duncan turned away and sighed. "I told her that at least you actually treat me like me, and wasn't always trying to change me."

The goth girl was stunned. It was clear that Duncan was talking about that list that Courtney had made in Total Drama Action to try and improve him to her liking. She had been angry at Courtney herself for trying to change Duncan, simply because he wasn't up to her standards. But, the fact that Duncan had actually shouted Courtney down by saying Gwen actually treated him right... Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Courtney was pissed when I said that." continued Duncan. "She shouted that we were through, and she left without telling me where she was going." Duncan turned back to Gwen, and he looked at her intently. "To be honest though, I'm glad it's over between us."

Gwen looked into Duncan's blue eyes and noticed that he looked rather sad. "All we ever did was fight. And she only got back together with me because I won TDA. Even then, she kept trying to change me."

"Someone who actually cares about you, wouldn't try and change any part of you! Even I know that!" Duncan shouted furiously. "So yeah, I'm glad that we're done! Courtney's not worth a damn anymore! And if she now wants to try and stop us from going back home, then I say let her! I'd love any reason to make her fail at something."

Gwen watched as Duncan snapped. After the punk stopped ranting, he took a moment to calm down. The goth took the opportunity, and placed her hand on his cheek, and brought his face up to her's.

"It's okay, Duncan." Gwen said comfortably. "Courtney had a lot of problems. A guy like you deserves better than someone as uptight as her." she added a bit scathingly at the thought of the former C.I.T. "You just need to find the right girl."

Duncan looked into Gwen's eyes. Was it just his imagination, or was there a sense of longing in her eyes? Was Gwen secretly telling him that the right girl was standing right in front of him? He felt his heart beating slightly, but it was nowhere near as fast as Gwen's beating heart.

Then out of nowhere, Gwen felt herself being pushed gently against the wall by Duncan's strong hands. The goth girl looked into the punk's hungry eyes, before he pressed his lips against hers.

Gwen's heart rate accelerated, and she felt her body shiver as Duncan kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and returned his passion with equal intensity. After the need for air overtook the two teens, they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"You were trying to tell me something, weren't you?" Duncan smirked.

"No, I wanted you to go back to Courtney." Gwen joked sarcastically. "Idiot."

"I thought so." Duncan responded smoothly. "As long as I'm your idiot." Then he proceeded to passionately kiss Gwen again.

* * *

An image of the gummi ship was being watched inside of a liquidy caulderon in a dark and foreboding chamber. Watching Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah travelling in space was a blonde-haired teenaged boy, wearing a black vest that exposed his abs and chest, and a belt around his waist, which held two silver guns in the holsters.

Geoff watched as the gummi ship disappeared, using their warp gummi. Shortly after, the image of space vanished from the strange liquid, leaving it plain and bubbling.

"Well, I guess they're on their way here." he said aloud to himself. "So Hades' hunch was right."

Geoff was standing in the middle of Hades' chamber. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of dark-colored slate stone. There was a stone throne sitting against the wall, which was made up of human bones. The cauldron sat in the middle of the room on top of a circular platform.

The party boy turned away from the bubbling concoction. His thoughts still on the four teens who were on their way to the Coliseum as he stood here. Actually, his thoughts were reserved only for one of those teens.

_"Bridge..."_

He couldn't get Bridgette out of his mind. Even after breaking up with her back at Disney Castle and messing with her and Cody inside that whale, and swearing to himself and his allies that he wanted nothing more to do with her. Geoff still hadn't been able to stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

The more he thought about her, the more angry he got. He was still bitter about how Bridgette had refused to join him and Duncan and Courtney to help Maleficent restore their home. She had chosen helping Cody over helping him. Cody.

Just the thought of that little twerp made Geoff want to yell in fury. He's seen him in Maleficent's holograms. Moreover, he's seen Cody and Bridgette getting really friendly with one another. From them holding hands at the Land of Dragons, to the geek actually holding her waist when they rode a dolphin in Atlantica, not to mention when he saw Cody on top of Bridgette in the Cave of Wonders. Plus, all the times they've hugged each other.

The party boy shook his head, trying to banish those thoughts. _"What am I, jealous?" _thought Geoff. _"Why should I be jealous of that loser? Bridgette and I are history. I don't care if she likes some new dude..."_

But did he? Did he really not care? If he was honest with himself, Bridgette has always been the best girl he's ever dated. Sure they had problems during Total Drama Action, some of which were broadcast and others off screen, but they always made up. What changed?

Geoff sighed. He knew what had changed, even if he was too ashamed or stupid to admit it. It was him. He had changed, the fame from the show had gone to his head. His ego had gone out of control, to the point where he was acting exactly like Chris McLean, someone that he couldn't stand.

Geoff sighed miserably. Then he heard a loud crack, and turned to see a demonic-looking man sitting on the stone throne. This man had blue skin, wore a dark gray toga, and had blue fire blazing on top of his head.

"Geoff, my wild party animal." greeted Hades jovially. "What have you been doing this whole time?"

Geoff frowned. "Looking after your pad. You know, like you told me to."

"Yeah, uh huh, great job on that by the way." Hades congratulated sarcastically. "Anyway, a little birdie just flew in and told me something interesting. Apparently, our little angel, Courtney, has betrayed us."

The party boy was shocked. "What! Why? Who told you this?"

"Heather. She arrived at the Coliseum just a few moments ago."

"Well, shouldn't someone go after her?"

"Hey hey, whoa ho, slooow down there, cowboy." stated Hades quickly, waving a hand. "I've got my hands full preparing my tournament. Besides, Maleficent says not to worry about that little girl. Even if she was seen with the keyblade master."

Geoff raised an eyebrow. Why was Courtney talking with Cody? and why were Maleficent and Hades acting so calm about Courtney's betrayal? Before he could think any further though, Hades addressed him.

"So, do you have anything to report? I'm sure you were watching plenty of TV while I was gone."

The party boy glared at the evil god. "Cody, I mean, the keyblade master, is on his way here with his friends." replied Geoff. "You were right about them coming back here."

"Perfect. Perfect." said Hades with an evil smile. "So we'll be able to take him and Hercules, and any other heroes in this world, all out at once. Then Hercules will be dead, that little runt will stop trying to stop us, and you guys'll continue looking for the last princess and once you find her, you, your friends, and you're little girlfriend can all go back home safely. It's a great plan, don't ya think?"

Geoff glared at the mention of 'his little girfriend'. Apparently, Maleficent wasn't the only one who knew that he wasn't over Bridgette completely yet. But still, he considered the plan. It sounded pretty foolproof to him.

"Sounds good." answered the party boy. "Just make sure you don't make me one of the victims in your little competition."

Geoff walked out of the chamber by going through a set of double doors. Hades smirked. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee it." he chuckled darkly.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 35. Did you like it? As usual, leave a review to let me know how I did.**

**As I mentioned before, after writing about Cody's group for the whole story, I wanted to focus on the other main 5 characters at least once. I did this because I wanted to explain the flaws in their characters, and hopefully have the readers sympathize or at least feel bad for them. Although, I'm sure the DuncanXCourtney fans will be mad at me for having Duncan and Gwen kiss. But I did that to make the story more dramatic. And honestly, I've never really been a DuncanXCourtney fan. (covers head) Ahh! Don't kill me!**

**Once again, I apologize to the people who were hoping to see Olympus Coliseum again. Don't worry though, that saga will be next. And it will be 3 chapters long, like Agrabah, Atlantica and Pride Lands.**

**In closing, I would just like to wish you all a Happy 4th of July, and I hope you liked Chapter 35. What will happen when Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay reach the Coliseum? Till next time friends.**


	36. Chapter 36 - The Tournament

**A/N: Wheeew! Man! What's up guys. This is your good friend, TDDolphin21. And I'm back, much quicker than I'd of liked to, haha, to present Chapter 36 of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. No more stalling. We're going back to the Olympus Coliseum. Now I know that whenever I write a Disney world, I wait to upload till I finish writing the whole world, but like with Pride Lands, I'm gonna go ahead and upload the first part, and then write the next 2 parts of the 2nd trip to Olympus Coliseum later.**

**There's another reason for this. This part has required a lot of planning. Hence why it took over a week just to get this chapter out. But don't worry, I'll get to the next 2 chapters shortly. Just think of this as a preview for what's to come.**

**I think people are really going to like this chapter. Particularly on whose going to enter the Hades Cup. Hopefully you do though. But let me shut up so you can start reading. Please Enjoy Return to the Coliseum.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 - The Tournament**

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Gates**

A short brown-haired teenager, dressed in a black jacket and shorts, opened a large set of double doors. He and his three companions walked into a sandy courtyard where two enormous, golden statues stood with their swords crossed, surrounded by pillars. In between the two statues was another set of doors.

One of the three companions, an East Indian boy wearing a black polo and gray shorts, looked behind him just in time to see the doors close by themselves, but not before he saw the clouds below, and the grand staircase disappearing into them.

"We're finally back." pointed out a girl with a blonde ponytail and wearing a cerulean, sleeveless hoodie and gray capri pants.

Another blonde girl, this one wearing a white skirt and silver shirt and boots, looked around the coliseum entrance. "This place looks just like how we left it." said Lindsay. "The statues are still as shiny as my lip gloss."

"Of course it looks the same," grumbled Noah, smacking his forehead. "we were only here a short while ago."

Cody also looked around at the Olympus Coliseum's courtyard. Nothing appeared to have changed since they had last been here. Except for when he turned around and saw an enormous tapestry on the wall to the left of the doors.

"Hey guys, check this out." Cody told Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah as he walked over to this wall, past the two burning cauldrons and looked at the tapestry. His three guardians joined him and looked up as well.

The tapestry was blue, with yellow writing that looked as if it was sown into the cloth. The four teens saw that the writing was in a language that they couldn't read. Below the writing were five sets of brackets that connected to each other. And at the top was a drawing of a rather-demonic man with fiery hair. A man that Bridgette recognized immediately.

"Hades!" she exclaimed hatefully.

"This must his Tournament." pointed out Noah. Then he looked at the picture at the top and added dryly. "Yep, definately Hades'. Arrogant jerk."

"Uhh... does anyone understand what that writing means?" asked a confused Lindsay.

"Oh yeah, cause we're very fluent in ancient greek, Lindsay." replied Noah sarcastically with his arms crossed, causing the white mage to glare at him.

"It's the rules for the Hades Cup." said a soft voice from behind the four teens.

Startled, Cody's group turned around to see a boy a little older than them, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Cloud!" exclaimed Cody. He walked toward the boy with his hand extended. "Good to see you again dude."

Cloud smirked, and took the tech geek's hand. Then he said "Same to all of you. You all look like you've gotten stronger."

Cody chuckled and puffed his chest out. "Of course!" he exclaimed. Bridgette and Noah rolled their eyes, while Lindsay giggled.

It was then that they noticed that Cloud wasn't wearing the same clothes that he wore when they first met him. Now he wore a black, zip-up tank top with a large collar, a shoulder guard with a cape, and black pants. He also wore black gloves and boots. His large sword was strapped behind his back.

"So, what are you doing here Cloud?" Bridgette asked the young warrior.

Cloud answered her question by reaching into his pocket and brought out a black colored card with a picture of a skull wearing a spartan helmet. A card that Cody recognized.

"I'm here because I've been invited to compete in the tournament." said Cloud. "Though I don't know how I got it, it just appeared in my pocket suddenly. But I think it'll be a good way to get back at Hades."

Noah reached into his pocket and brought out their pass, and gazed at it intently.

Cody exclaimed. "Cool! We might have that rematch after all!" This statement made his guardians eyes widen and their mouths drop. It also made Cloud slightly laugh.

"Guess so." replied the warrior calmly. He turned to the doors that led to the lobby. "If you guys are looking for Hercules, then he'll be in there." Cloud turned back to the teens and nodded before walking toward the entrance doors.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Noah. "What about the tournament?"

Cloud stopped and turned his head slightly. "Don't worry. The Hades Cup doesn't start til tomorrow. I'm gonna go into the town and wait til then."

"Oh, okay." replied Bridgette with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

Cloud smirked, then nodded. He continued walking to the doors. Once he reached them, he opened them and left the courtyard, the doors closing a moment later.

"Alright! Cloud's competeing!' exclaimed Cody in excitement. "This tournament is looking cool. I'm so psyched."

"Hey. Hey buddy." Noah interrupted. Cody turned to the black mage and saw that he was signaling him to come closer. Confused, the keyblade master got closer to his friend. Only for Noah to hit him upside the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" whined Cody, holding his sore spot.

"Do you remember why we're here?!" grumbled Noah irritably. "We're here to take down Hades! Not to compete in his tournament. And besides, don't you remember what happened last time we fought Cloud? We didn't put a scratch on him, and now you want to face him again. How's that gonna help us in our mission, o great leader?!"

Cody thought about that. Noah was right. Cloud didn't even use his full power against them last time. He turned to Bridgette, who also looked worried. Seeing the surfer girl look so frightened made his heart ache. But before he could say anything, Lindsay spoke up.

"Well, to be fair, we were only just starting out on our adventure, and fighting the Heartless when we fought Cloud. That was a while ago. We've come a long way since then. We've all gotten stronger. I totally think we can beat him and Hades this time. What do you guys say?"

Cody, Noah and Bridgette listened to Lindsay with wide eyes, surprised at how smart her response was. And what's more, she was right. They have all gotten stronger since the games. With that, they all smiled, feeling more confident.

"Have you been getting smarter on this journey, Lindsay?" chuckled Noah.

Lindsay looked upward and held a finger to her chin. She looked deep in thought. Bridgette smiled and shook her head. She grabbed Lindsay's hand and led her toward the lobby, Cody and Noah following close behind.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

The four junior heroes entered the lobby. It also looked the same as when they were here last time. The pedestal was sitting in the same place as last time, and the saucers still brimmed with fires. The only difference was that the entrance to the arena was no longer roped off. The room was empty.

"Huh. I wonder where Hercules and Phil are?" wondered Cody.

"They must be in the arena." Noah guessed.

Bridgette began walking toward the opening. Then a burst of black smoke appeared in front of it, which made the surfer girl gasp and jump back to her friends. They all watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a demonic-looking man with blue skin and blue fire roaring on his head. He wore a gray and black toga and had sharp teeth and yellow eyes.

"Hey there kiddies." greeted Hades with an evil smirk and his arms crossed. "Glad you all could make it."

"Hades!" Bridgette spat, summoning her trident.

"Hey whoa whoa, put that thing away before you hurt yourself." said Hades playfully.

Cody and Noah were enraged at Hades' cockiness. The tech geek brought out his keyblade while Noah's wristband began to glow red.

"Relax, relax!" Hades exclaimed with his hands outstretched. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. Well, not yet anyway."

"Then why are you here?!" snapped Lindsay, summoning her star wand and joining her friends.

"To personally welcome you to the Hades Cup. I'm so happy that you decided to enter, Keyblade Master. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"We're not competeing in your sick game!" yelled Cody with determination. "We're just here to stop you!"

The evil god raised an eyebrow and groaned. "That's too bad. See, I was really hoping you were gonna compete." Hades swiftly said, turning away from them. "In fact, I staked this whole world on it."

The junior heroes froze. "What do you mean by that?" Cody asked.

Hades smirked, then turned back around and started walking around the lobby. "See, I've already got Jerkules fighting in this tournament. I also got that blonde-headed fool to compete as well." Hades stopped and gazed at Bridgette with an evil smirk. "Oh... And your little boytoy is also fighting."

It took a moment for Bridgette to realize who the god was referring to. Her eyes widened in realization. "Y-You mean... you mean, Geoff?"

"That's right, Angel Face." answered Hades. Then he turned to Cody. "With all of them fighting, the only other one I really needed to compete was you and your team. And I had a feeling you would all refuse my offer. So, I pulled some strings and threatened all of them that I'd send an army of Heartless after this world's keyhole. After that, they practically begged me to let them enter my competition. So whadda ya say guys. Are you all in?"

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay all began to tremble. Hades stood there with an smirk on his face. The keyblade master guessed that the god of the Underworld was laughing on the inside, and that thought filled him with rage. But, if they refused, then he was going to send Heartless to destroy this world. Cody sighed. There was no other choice.

"Fine. We'll enter your competition."

Hades smirked. "All right! Good choice, Keyblade Master." he laughed. "Now then, just come by the courtyard tomorrow morning for the drawing to see who you'll be fighting. Oh, and be sure to have your pass when you come. I'll be routing for you."

Bridgette gritted her teeth, her blood boiled as the evil god vanished in a puff of smoke. After Hades left, she and the others sighed and made their weapons vanish. Bridgette felt her insides freeze.

_"So Geoff is here."_ she thought to herself. The last time she had seen Geoff, he had offered her to join him and Maleficent, and tried to take Pinocchio back to that evil witch. It was inside that whale, Monstro. And it was there that she had decided that Geoff was the enemy, despite him being her ex.

Lindsay put a hand on the surfer girl's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. The white mage seemed to know who was on her mind. Cody knew too. He knew that she was thinking about Geoff, and a part of him couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Noah brought them all out of their thoughts. "C'mon guys. Let's go see Hercules."

Cody and Bridgette nodded, and led the other two into the entrance.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**

They entered the outdoor arena. The stone bleachers had been repaired from the damages left from Cerberus. The ring in the center had also been repaired, with the four columns fixed. Cody noticed a man swinging a sword in the middle of the ring.

This man wore bronze armor, he had muscular arms and legs, short, auburn hair with a blue headband, and wore a blue cape and brown wristbands and sandals. Standing by the edge of the ring with his back to them was a short, overweight saytr, whose lower half had brown fur.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay walked toward the ring. The saytr heard footsteps coming from behind him, and turned to see four teenagers walking toward him. After squinting, Phil finally recognized them.

"Well, if it ain't the junior heroes!" laughed Phil as Cody's group reached him at last.

Noah, Bridgette and Lindsay all frowned. Cody however, was more pleasent. "How's it going Phil? It's been a while."

"Sure has. What are you all doing here?" Phil asked curiously. "Ya here to get some more training in?"

Hercules swung his sword again, but this time he had noticed Phil talking to the four junior heroes who had beaten Cerberus. He smiled and sheathed his sword. Then he walked over as Phil practically jumped into the air.

"What! You pipsqueaks are fighting in the Hades Cup?!" Phil shouted in disbelief.

"You sound shocked." said Bridgette, with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah!" grumbled the saytr as Hercules reached them at last.

"Hey there guys." Hercules greeted nicely.

"How's it goin', Herc?" Noah responded dryly, still a little irked about Phil's reaction of them competeing in the tournament.

"What are you screaming about, Phil?" Hercules asked his mentor curiously.

"We're gonna be in the Hades Cup." exclaimed Lindsay before Phil could answer.

"No your not! There's no way you squirts would last against the people in this tournament!" ranted Phil. "Your just junior heroes, you all wouldn't stand a chance-"

"Wait, Phil." interrupted Hercules. Everybody turned to the hero. "Let me have a go at them."

Cody looked shocked. Hercules wanted to fight them?

"But Herc..." Phil protested. But Hercules smiled at Cody.

"Don't worry Phil, I've got a feeling that these guys have gotten much stronger than before." the hero assured. "So what do you say Cody, you up to proving that you belong in this tournament?"

Cody smirked. "Sure thing. Let's do it."

Hercules nodded. "All right then, show me what you all got."

Cody followed Hercules to the ring. Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah followed, but Cody turned around and shook his head. "It's okay guys. I'll take him on by myself."

'What! But, Cody..." Bridgette protested, looking worried.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Cody assured her with a wink, and walked onto the ring with Hercules.

"Pfft. Show-off." groaned Noah, rolling his eyes.

Bridgette still wasn't feeling reassured. She remembered when Hercules was able to hold back Cerberus. Even if they have gotten stronger, how was Cody going to take on someone that strong?

"Don't worry, Bridgette." said Lindsay comfortably as she put her hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "He knows what he's doing... I think." she added uncertainly. Needless to say, that didn't really help.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Hercules got into a defensive position, while Cody brought out his keyblade.

"Good luck, Cody." Bridgette called out to the tech geek.

"Woohoo! Let's go Cody, let's go, woowoo!" cheered Lindsay, while Noah looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Hercules warned Cody.

Cody smirked. "That's alright. I wasn't gonna hold back either."

Phil sighed. He brought up a red piece of cloth and called out to the two combatants. "Ready!... GO!"

In that millisecond, Hercules charged after Cody, bringing his fist up and thrusting it toward the keyblade master, but Cody was able to dodge by croutching. Then he swung his keyblade and struck Hercules in the torso. He followed up with about five more strikes.

Hercules blocked one of the attacks and threw another punch which struck Cody's stomach. The pain was incredible Cody thought, Duncan cutting his shoulder open was nothing compared to this pain. Cody flew away about twenty feet, but was able to just land on his feet. The tech geek began to pant, as his guardians watched with worried faces.

"Hey, ya give up yet?" Hercules asked him with a smirk.

Cody looked up at Hercules for a moment, then he smiled. Suddenly, Cody charged at the shocked Hercules, and performed an Aerial Sweep. He then threw his keyblade at the falling hero, which connected. The keyblade reappeared in Cody's hand as he landed back on the ground. Hercules landed on his feet too, only he looked pretty lopsided from Cody's Strike Raid.

The keyblade master threw the keyblade again, but this time Hercules was ready. He caught the weapon and ran toward the now defenseless teenager. Cody smirked. Hercules looked puzzled at the boy's expression. Suddenly he felt the keyblade vanish from his hand.

"What?" the hero exclaimed. He looked back to see Cody running at him with his keyblade back in his hand.

Hercules growled. Instead of going for a punch, he brought both arms back and tilted his head down and charged at Cody with a headbutt. The tech geek's eye widened in fear, and jumped out of the way just in time. Cody rolled and got back to his feet, just in time to see Hercules running at him again trying to headbutt him again. he dodge rolled again, only to see Hercules about to headbutt him again.

For a full minute, Cody just dodged Hercules' head. When the hero brought his head up again, he took the opportunity to slash away at Hercules. After about ten hits, Hercules backed away. He then jumped high into the air and let out a battlecry as he brought his fists down onto ground, where Cody was just able to dodge.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Phil was watching in shock as Cody and Hercules fought. "What's goin' on here? That runt's giving Herc a run for his money!"

Lindsay was still doing her cheerleader routine, while Noah and Bridgette just watched in awe as Cody started slashing Hercules with his keyblade again.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this good." Bridgette stated.

Hercules swiped Cody away with one palm. The keyblade master landed on his feet. Hercules then brought out his sword and began spinning around with the sword outstretched. Cody dodged as Hercules got closer. But like with the headbutt, Hercules just kept coming at him no matter how much he dodged. After another minute, Hercules finally stopped spinning.

Cody could see that the hero was stumbling, obviously dizzy from spinning. Cody took the chance and used Strike Raid three times, then followed up with several more swings. Hercules could feel himself losing a little strength from all of Cody's attacks, which were pretty powerful. So he blocked the tenth swing from Cody, grabbed his keyblade and threw Cody away from him.. about a hundred feet from him.. and out of the ring.

"Oops." Hercules muttered. "I guess I threw him a bit too hard."

Cody screamed a high pitched scream as he fell toward the ground. He was able to land on his feet, but just barely. The tech geek sighed and made the keyblade vanish, then he bent over to catch his breath.

"Cody!" Bridgette yelled as she, Lindsay, Noah and Phil ran over to check on him. They finally reached him, and Bridgette placed a hand on Cody's back. "Are you alright? You did really well."

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all." praised Phil.

Cody brought his head up, to show everyone his blushing face. He then gave his friends the thumbs up. "Thanks... but man, I'm tired."

"I'll take care of that." Lindsay assured, summoning her wand and saying. "Heal! Cody!"

A green flower bud appeared over Cody for a second and then burst onto him. Immediately, his wounds and fatigue were gone, leaving him completely healed.

Cody exhaled. "Thanks Lindsay." He finally straightened up, just in time to see Hercules approach him.

"That was a great match, and I didn't even hold back that much." stated Hercules with a smile. "You're definately ready for the Hades Cup tomorrow."

"Thanks Hercules." replied Cody with a smile of his own.

"So, mister smartass, you still think Cody can't handle the tournament?" Noah asked Phil smugly.

"Watch it Egghead." Phil retaliated. But then he looked up at Cody. "But I gotta say, you proved me wrong today, Cody. Herc's right, you are good enough for the tournament."

Bridgette smiled, then she pulled Cody into a hug while Lindsay cheered. Cody could feel his face heating up being this close to the surfer girl, and he couldn't help but smile a goofy smile as he hugged Bridgette back.

"Well then, I guess now we just wait til tomorrow." said Noah.

Cody, Lindsay and Bridgette agreed. After the teens finished celebrating, they, along with Hercules and Phil went back inside the coliseum. So they could rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Gates (The Next Day)**

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay were sitting on the steps just outside the lobby, waiting for people to show up. Hercules was standing next to them with his arms crossed, looking at the doors on the other side of the courtyard, while Phil was pacing back and forth in front of the teens.

Cody thought back. Hades didn't tell them anything except 'come by the courtyard for the drawing'. He assumed that someone would show up with a box filled with papers with numbers written on them or something. Noah reached into his pocket and took out the pass that Courtney had given them, which was required for them to enter the tournament.

Suddenly, the doors opened up. Phil stopped pacing, and the four junior heroes got up to see Cloud walking into the area. He walked toward them a bit, nodded, and then leaned up against one of the pillars and crossed his arms.

Bridgette gazed at Cloud for a moment, then she turned back to the entrance. She was starting to feel anxious. _"Is he going to show up?"_ she asked herself.

Cody saw Bridgette's somewhat fierce expression. He guessed that she was waiting for Geoff to arrive. In that moment, the tech geek thought back to the last time they saw the party dude. He had been messing with them. Or more accurately, with Bridgette. A part of him was waiting to see if Geoff would actually walk into here. If he was with Hades, then odds are, Geoff knew that he and his guardians were here as well.

Codys thoughts were interrupted when two more people arrived in the courtyard. He couldn't see them from the distance he was at, but as the two got closer, he, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah recognized the tall teen with long brown hair and dressed in a black jacket.

"Leon!" Lindsay shouted happily. "Yuffie!"

The short girl with short black hair and wearing a headband waved over at the four junior heroes, who ran over to greet the two warriors.

"Hey there guys." Yuffie greeted pleasently.

"What are you guys doing here?" Noah asked Leon.

Leon took out a black pass from his pocket. The same as the one in Noah's hand. "We got our invitation shortly after you guys left."

"So your competeing too." Cody asked. Leon and Yuffie nodded.

Leon smirked. "I had a feeling you guys might get an invitation too."

Cody and Bridgette smiled. "Yeah, we got ours from Courtney." Bridgette informed. "She's one of our friends. She was with Maleficent, but she finally saw sense and betrayed her."

"That's good. Now you just need to help the others." replied Yuffie comfortably.

Leon looked over at Hercules, Phil and Cloud over by the entrance, who watched the teenagers talking with the newcomers. "So who are they?" Leon asked Cody.

"Other competitors." answered Cody, waving over at Hercules, who waved back.

"Any sign of the guy running this competition yet?"

The teens shook their heads. Leon crossed his arms and nodded.

Over the next half hour, only two other people arrived in the courtyard. One of them was a boy about Leon's age, with dirty blonde hair, and wearing a yellow t-shirt, with a black dungaree-type article being supported with suspenders. He wore black shorts, with one trouser leg shorter than the other, as well a black glove on his right hand and black and yellow shoes. The other was a girl Cody's age, and a little taller than him. She had blonde hair too, but her's was long, and some of it was braided. She wore a blue bandana, yellow bikini top, short olive-colored skirt, a long, red scarf around her neck and white ruffle sleeves on her arms.

Cody wondered who these guys were, for they were talking pleasently to one another away from everyone else.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when a burst of blue smoke appeared over by the Hades Cup tapestry. The smoke cleared to reveal two little people. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah ran over, and when they got close enough, they saw that they weren't people, but little demon-like creatures.

"What the heck." grunted Noah with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you two supposed to be?"

One of the creatures was pink, and pretty fat for his size. He was also holding a black box with a hole in the top. The other was blue, and thinner, with horns coming from his head and a beaky nose. They both had long thin tails and sharp teeth.

"None of your business!" Pain replied rudely. Leon, Yuffie, Hercules, Cloud and the other two competitors arrived at the scene. "And now that you're all here..."

"Wait, you mean we're the only ones coming?" Lindsay wondered.

"That's right, sweetheart." answered Panic timidly. "Now then, will all of you come foward, present your pass, and pick a number out of this box."

So Cody had been right. Hercules walked over first, glaring at Panic as he gave him his pass. Then he reached into the box and pulled out a black ball with a white number written on it. It was the number seven. Immediately, a name appeared over the number seven on the tapestry behind Pain and Panic. Hercules' name in greek.

"You four next." Panic said to Cody's group. Cody looked at Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. They all nodded. Noah walked forward to give Panic their pass, and then walked over and picked their number. One. All four of their names appeared below the number one on the first bracket of the tapestry.

"Alright, we're number one!" Lindsay cheered. Cody and Bridgette chuckled at Lindsay's enthusiasm, though not sure if she meant that they were the best team.

Leon and Yuffie also laughed. Then they went over, surrendered their pass and drew the number ten. Their names appeared under the last bracket. The two strangers went next, and drew the number four. Finally, Cloud walked over and drew the number five.

"Okay, now that you've all picked your numbers," Pain started to say. "it's now time to see what Geoff's number will be."

Bridgette's insides tightened. So Geoff wasn't gonna show up, huh? As she thought about the disappointment, Panic called out while holding a ball. "Number Nine."

The surfer girl looked up to see Geoff's name appear below number nine on the tapestry. Which mean't that he would be going up against Leon and Yuffie. However, everybody else seemed to be going up against empty brackets. Phil seemed to notice this as well.

"Wait a sec, half of your brackets are empty" pointed out Phil. "What about everybody else.

It was the round Pain who answered. "Lord Hades has given the rest of the spots to four very strong teams of Heartless." Then he and Panic laughed stupidly. "Good luck to all of you. Not that any of you will make it past the first round." They disappeared along with the box.

Then everybody heard clapping coming from behind them. They turned around to see Hades by the doors, clapping.

"Hades." whispered Cloud scornfully.

"Good morning my fellow competitors." Hades greeted happily. Cody noticed that someone was standing behind the evil god. A teenager with blonde hair and wearing a black vest.

"Geoff!" exclaimed Cody.

The party dude acted as if he didn't hear the tech geek. He only had eyes for the girl behind him. Geoff could see that Bridgette was staring at him with fierce eyes. He supposed that she still wasn't over what happened between them inside Monstro.

"I'm glad that you all decided to come here and give the people a good show." Hades continued. "After all, people just love a good show. Especially when there's a chance that people will get hurt."

"You lowlife!" Bridgette screamed hatefully.

"Heh. Your too kind, sweetheart." Hades laughed as he backed up and opened the doors to the lobby. "Anyway, the rules for this tournament are simple... There are no rules. So good luck to all of you." he turned around, but before he left he turned his head and laughed. "And try not to die too quickly. That would be boring."

Leon couldn't stand anymore. He raised his hand and shot a fireball at Hades. Unfortunately, Hades disappeared before the blast hit him, along with Geoff.

Phil sighed. "Well Herc, let's get inside and get this over with." Hercules nodded in agreement and followed Phil into the lobby.

Leon passed by Cody, placing a hand on his shoulder before continuing into the Coliseum. Yuffie waved to Cody and the others and followed Leon. Cloud nodded to the four junior heroes before going in as well.

"That Hades sure is a big meanie." came a voice from behind Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah. They turned around to see the the blonde-headed strangers looking at them.

"You said it." the boy agreed with his partner. He looked at the surfer girl. "You've got serious guts to say that to the god of the Underworld. Great job."

Um... thanks." Bridgette replied bashfully.

"Sorry but, who are you two?" Noah asked dryly.

The blonde girl walked forward with her arms behind her back, she bent over with her face right in front of Cody's and smiled. Cody started blushing. He couldn't help but notice how cute this girl was, even if she was within his personal space.

"Nice to meet you." she said cheerfully. "I'm Rikku. What's your name?"

"Uh, I-I'm Cody." the tech geek stuttered stupidly.

Noah snickered at Cody's tomato red face. Bridgette however, was not amused. Jealousy was etched all over her face as Rikku giggled right in front of a blushing Cody. Thankfully, the blonde backed away a second later, to her relief and Cody's, somewhat.

"Cody huh. Nice name." said Rikku cheerfully.

"And I'm Tidus." said the boy as he walked over to Cody with his hand outstretched. Cody shook it, while looking up at the tall teenager.

"Well, I'm Cody." replied the keyblade master. "And these are my friends, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay."

"Hiii." Lindsay said, staring at Tidus dreamily. Noah rolled his eyes.

"You're with Tyler, remember?" the black mage pointed out.

The white mage thought for a moment, then said "Oh yeah."

Bridgette calmed down and extended her hand in front of Rikku, who shook the surfer girl's hand vigorously.

"Looks like ya'll 'ill be in the first match."Tidus pointed out. "Good luck, and hopefully we'll see you in the next round."

"Thanks Tidus." replied Cody gratefully. "Hopefully we'll see you in the next round too."

Tidus nodded and walked past them into the lobby. Rikku called back. "Hey, wait up!" before running to catch up with her partner. Before she entered the lobby though, she turned back and winked at the four teenagers. This made Cody blush once again.

"Heh heh. Well, they seem friendly." stuttered Cody. He turned around to see Bridgette looking a little irritable.

"Yeah, one of them's really friendly." she grumbled with jealousy.

Cody gulped. He supposed that she was still pretty irked about Geoff a moment ago. He then turned to his guardians. "So. Are you all ready?"

Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay each smiled and nodded.

"All right then. Let's go show Hades whose boss!" he exclaimed with determination. The four of them ran into the Coliseum. Sure, none of them knew what Hades had in store for them in this tournament, but they knew one thing.

Either way. They were going to stop Hades.

* * *

**All right! I'm psyched for this tournament to get underway! So what did you all think? Did you like the sparring match between Cody and Hercules? Do you like the tournament idea and who I have competeing in it? Let me know by leaving a review.**

**I really hope no one minded me including Tidus and Rikku into this story. Their two of my favorite Final Fantasy characters. I know they were already in Kingdom Hearts, but I didn't really like how they were portrayed in it. And... I honestly thought it might be cool to have them in my story. Also, I really liked Cloud's clothes from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, so I decided to change his outfit for this part. But, like I said, let me know what ya'll thought.**

**So what will happen next? Just stay tuned. Once again, I apologize for not uploading the whole arc. But I'll get on the last 2 parts as soon as possible. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37 - The Hades Cup

**A/N: I'm baaack! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought to update. See, when I'm not writing, I'm working at Ynot Pizza. Last week was Customer Appreciation Week, and it was BAAAAAD! But enough about my suffering, let's get on with what ya'll have been dying to see. The Hades Cup! Hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 37 - The Hades Cup**

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**

The stadium was packed. Hundreds of people had filled the stone bleachers to standing room only capacity. In the center of the ring, four teenagers stood nervously, waiting for their battle to begin.

Cody was nervous. Even though he and his friends had competed in the games a while ago, he still wasn't completely used to being watched by about a thousand people yet. He turned to Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay. The surfer girl looked about as nervous as him. Noah looked around indifferently, but Lindsay was once again waving to the people and smiling brightly.

"How are you not nervous?" Bridgette asked Noah in a sort of strangled voice. The black mage just shrugged.

"Crowds have never phased me. Besides, once we get back home, I'm expecting paparrazzi to tail me every day. What with how popular Total Drama has been."

Bridgette nodded, impressed. Cody slightly chuckled to himself. He wondered why Bridgette was so anxious. Seeing how she had hosted the Aftermath special in front of many people, and about a million more live on television. The geek tore his eyes away from his friends and looked over by the entrance to the arena, where the other contestants stood.

Hercules stood listening to Phil giving him a pep talk. The strangers, Tidus and Rikku were once again talking with each other. Cloud stood away from the others, and was watching Cody and his guardians with a calm expression. Leon and Yuffie were also looking at the teens, and when Cody caught their gaze, Leon gave him a thumbs up, which he returned with a newly confident smile.

However, there was one person that Cody hadn't noticed. Geoff. His smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl. He supposed that the party boy was with Hades, wherever he was.

Little did he know, Bridgette was also thinking about Geoff, also angry that he wasn't here. She turned to look at Cody with a scowl on his face. She was now concerned, she had seen him give Leon a thumbs up, then a few seconds later saw his expression change. Why? Had he noticed that Geoff was missing as well?

Before the two could think anymore, a bell had been wrung in the distance. And about fifteen feet away from the teens, A group of Heartless appeared. There was a Fat Bandit, an Assault Rider, two Bandits and two Nightwalkers. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay summoned their weapons and got into defensive positions.

"Uh oh! This team has one of those fat Heartless that can breathe fire." Cody pointed out, with a bit of concern. He remembered the first time he fought a Fat Bandit, it had taken many hits to beat it.

"Yeah, and that centaur Heartless wasn't exactly easy either." Bridgette added with concern also, looking at the Assault Rider. Then she turned to the tech geek. "But hey, we've gotten stronger since fighting them last time. We can handle them." she finished confidently.

Cody turned to the beautiful blonde teen. She had a confident smirk on her face. He had to admit that she had a point. And he smirked in response.

"Yeah, let's do this!" he exclaimed confidently. "You guys ready?" he asked Noah and Lindsay.

They didn't answer. Instead, The two mages had stepped in front of Cody and Bridgette and looked back at them with confident smirks of their own.

"You two relax. Lindsay and I have got these guys." Noah told them, making the two go wide eyed.

"What! Noah, are you crazy?!" Cody asked in shock.

"Nope." answered Lindsay. "We just want to take these guys on by ourselves. Why?"

"Why?" repeated Bridgette in disbelief. "Don't you remember how hard these Heartless were the first time? For all we know, Hades could have made these ones stronger. We need to fight them together."

"No we don't." replied Noah calmly, still smirking. "Did you two forget where we were while you were playing around in the Hundred Acre Wood?"

Cody and Bridgette looked at each other, then it dawned on them. That's right! Noah and Lindsay had been training with Merlin. Noah continued. "Yeah, Merlin trained us really well within several hours. Trust us. We got this."

Cody and Bridgette onca again looked at each other, Cody sighed. "Okay. But if you need help, we're here."

"Aww, thanks Cody." Lindsay replied brightly. "But really, we won't need it this time."

The keyblade master raised an eyebrow, but he and the surfer girl both stepped back to give the two mages some space to fight. Now they were intrigued. Just how strong had Noah and Lindsay gotten from Merlin?

The bell rung again, and the people in the stands immediately started cheering as Lindsay and Noah got into battle positions. They ran in two seperate directions and the Heartless began pursuit.

The two Bandits and the two Nightwalkers had surrounded Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" Cody shouted with concern. He was about to run into the fray when the Bandits buzzsaw-flipped at the blonde, and the Nightwalkers spun toward her as well.

Lindsay however, raised her star wand above her head and shouted "Reflega!"

To Cody's and Bridgette's shock, a shiny, crystal sphere had appeared. And the four Heartless slammed into this new and pretty powerful barrier, which shot them away from Lindsay, destroying both of the Nightwalkers.

"Whoa." Bridgette exclaimed in awe.

Then she and Cody turned to see Noah, who had lured the Fat Bandit away from the stunned Assault Rider. Noah turned around to look at the large, turban-wearing Heartless as it took a deep breath, preparing to shoot fire from it's mouth.

Noah smirked. His bracelet started to glow a bright blue, brighter than ever before. He then stuck his hand out and yelled "Blizzaga!"

Ice shot out from his hand at the same time the Fat Bandit shot a blast of fire, but this wasn't just several flakes, it was large blast of ice. The two blasts collided in midair. But the powerful ice was just two strong for the normal fire to handle. The freezing blast shot through the flames and struck the Fat Bandit, immediately killing it.

Noah let his hand down and gave a satisfied smirk. Unknown to him however, the Assault Rider had gotten back to it's hooves, and charged at the scrawny bookworm.

"Noah! Look out!' shouted Lindsay, disappearing and reappearing a second later behind Noah. Cody and Bridgette couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lindsay used Reflega again, this time surrounding Noah and herself as well. The large Heartless slammed into the barrier and was flown back quite a ways before collapsing onto the ground again.

Noah exhaled. "Wow. Thanks Lindsay." he thanked the blonde as her shield faded. The white mage smiled in response. "But uh... didn't you forget something?"

Lindsay looked confused. She thought about it for a moment before looking over at the two bandits running toward them. "Oh yeah."

Noah just shrugged. "Don't worry. I got it." His bracelet glowed again, this time a bright, bright red. He raised his hand at the approaching Heartless.

"Firaga!" He yelled. Out from his hand shot, not a fireball, but like the blast of ice, a blast of fire that hit the two Bandits, destroying them instantly. Noah lowered his hand and looked back at Lindsay. "So, do you want to finish that thing off?" he asked her, looking over at the still dazed Assault Rider.

"Uh huh. Sure." she replied cheerfully. She then jumped into the air and brought her wand down onto the large Heartless' head. It burst into black mist a second later.

The bell had wrung again, signaling the end of the match. The crowd cheered. Cody and Bridgette just stood there, wide-eyed and speechless, as their friends approached them. Noah snickered at their stunned faces.

"I'm gonna assume from the looks on your faces that you liked our stronger spells." said Noah with a smirk.

"T-T-T-That..." stuttered Cody. "That was so cool, you guys."

"Thanks Cody." replied Lindsay giving him an appreciative hug.

"Told ya Merlin taught us some new stuff." Noah added smugly.

"And best part, we're moving onto the next round." Bridgette pointed out happily.

The other three just nodded as they listened to the crowds cheering for them, Lindsay blowing kisses at random spectators.

* * *

Unknown to the four teens however, they were being watched by two people from the darkness of the large caged door that once housed Cerberus. Hades leered, while Geoff just stared indifferently at Cody's group with his arms crossed.

"So the little twerps have gotten better." proclaimed Hades angrily. "I should've sent in a stronger group of Heartless to finish them off."

Geoff smirked, and turned to the evil god. "You sound worried, dude."

Hades glared at his blonde partner. "Quiet, blondie!" he snapped. After calming down, he smirked. "No worries. I'll just send in a much stronger team of Heartless against those two kids next match. Once they beat them, they'll take out the keyblade master in the next round." Hades crossed his arms and looked at his servent smugly. "So whaddya think of that?"

Geoff's grin fadded. He just shrugged in response as he turned his gaze back to the four celebrating teenagers standing in the ring. He gritted his teeth as he saw Bridgette hug Cody.

His blood began to boil at the sight of his ex hugging that loser. The party boy clenched his fist hard and began to shake. Hades watched Geoff's jealousy in silent amusement.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**

Unfortunately for the god of the Underworld, his plan had not gone according to plan. In Tidus and Rikku's match, they went up against a team of four Living Bones and eight Shamans. And they had won, which meant that they would be facing Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah in the next round. Tidus had used a blue, crystal-like sword whose tip was curved inward. Rikku used two red clawlike blades.

Cloud and Hercules were also successful in their matches. Cloud had gone up against a Stealth Sneak. Cody had watched in awe as Cloud made the chameleon Heartless reveal itself after just a single speed thrust from his large sword. However, it had taken him several more minutes to defeat the Stealth Sneak. But Cloud had come out of the battle relatively unscathed.

Hercules had to go up against an entire Guard Armor by himself. Hercules used his sword for most of the match, and had been able to destroy the legs. But when The Heartless separated it's body parts, it's arms spun a hundred and eighty degrees and hit Hercules, knocking his sword away. Luckily, Hercules' powerful fists had been able to make up for it, and he eventually destroyed each of the Guard Armor's body parts.

Finally, it was time for the final match of Round 1. Cody's group was standing on the edge of the arena with Hercules and Phil, close to the bleachers. Bridgette had watched as Geoff had finally shown himself. He walked out from the giant cage at the other end of the arena and straight into the center of the ring. Leon and Yuffie turned to each other and nodded, then proceeded to the ring also. But not before Cody stopped them.

"Guys, wait!" exclaimed Cody. "Before you go... There's something you should know about Geoff."

"Let me guess, he's one of your friends who joined Maleficent, right?" guessed Yuffie.

Cody looked a bit stunned that Yuffie had actually guesed right. "Um... yeah."

"And you want us to go easy on him?" wondered Leon, with his arms crossed.

"I didn't say that!" exclaimed Cody fiercely. Leon and Yuffie mouth's fell slightly. They were taken aback by the tech geek's tone. After calming down, Cody continued more softly. "I mean... Well, you see, I obviously don't want him to get hurt. But... he's working with Hades. Who knows what that creep's been telling him."

"Yeah, we remember you telling us about him shooting you." replied Leon. Cody frowned. He didn't want to be reminded of that incident. The tall teen continued. "Don't worry Cody, we'll keep an eye on him."

Cody nodded. "Just... be careful guys."

Leon nodded and patted his shoulder as he walked by. Yuffie bopped the keyblade master on the head and said "You worry too much." She then followed her partner.

Cody massaged the spot where Yuffie tapped him while walking back to his friends. Bridgette was sitting next to Lindsay, and watched as the tech geek finally reached them and leaned against the wall next to Noah.

"Everything okay?" asked the surfer girl.

"Yeah." replied Cody. "Just giving them some pointers."

"Pointers?" repeated Noah with a snicker. "Didn't Leon kick your butt the first time you met?" This made Cody frown.

Bridgette wondered what Cody had told Leon and Yuffie. But she shook off her curiousity and turned her attention back to who was standing across the ring from the two. Her ex-boyfriend.

Geoff just stood in the center of the ring, waiting patiently as his two opponents stepped into it. He had seen Cody pull them aside to talk to them for a couple minutes. It seemed that the two knew the geek and Bridgette somehow. But the party dude didn't really care to be honest.

Then he turned to the sidelines, and noticed that Bridgette was staring at him. Even though she was kind of far away, he could tell that she wasn't looking at him with a smile, like she used to. Her expression was piercing, and somewhat angry. She was obviously still miffed about the way he treated her inside that whale.

The sight hurt him. Geoff knew that his ex had every right to be furious with him, but he had hoped that she might have gotten over what he did inside the whale. Apparently not though. Then he shook his head violently. _"What are doing? You're not supposed to think about her, remember?"_ he thought inside his head.

The party boy turned back to Leon and Yuffie, noticing that they now had their weapons out. The boy held a sword whose handle ressembled that of a gun, it even had it's own large barrel. The girl held what looked like tiny, four-bladed spurs in her right hand. Throwing Stars.

Geoff immediately reached into his right side holster and pulled out one of his silver guns. He used his other hand to turn a small crank above the handle to the left. Immediately, green lights glowed from the small linings around the gun.

Around the edge, Cody watched with bated breath as Geoff took out his weapon. He had heard Lindsay say "Here we go, guys."

Leon and Yuffie both got into defensive positions at the same time Geoff took his battle stance. A few seconds later, the bell rang.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay watched in amazement as Geoff disappeared. The tech geek recognized this as the flashstepping (_"Yeah, I kinda like that name."_ he thought to himself.) technique that he and his guardians had learned recently, as well as the same one from when Duncan had travelled so fast and cut into his shoulder.

Leon and Yuffie each looked a bit stunned at the blonde teen's speed. Suddenly they turned around to see Geoff behind them with his gun pointed at them. He fired a green laser, one which Cody's group had not seen before, that Leon and Yuffie were able to dodge. Yuffie threw her stars at high speed after jumping into the air. Geoff was able to avoid two, but the third star cut into his left arm while he tried to dodge it.

Blood poured from his cut. Luckily for him, it wasn't deep. And he regained his senses in time to see Leon falling toward him with his sword raised. He backflipped to avoid his swing. When Geoff hit the ground again, Yuffie was suddenly in front of him. Geoff didn't have a second before the tiny ninja was punching and kicking at him. The party boy moved as quickly as he could to avoid the attacks.

"Just give up." Yuffie said with a smirk as she continued attacking. "It'll be easier."

Feeling aggrevated at her remark, Geoff gripped his gun tightly and swung his fist near Yuffie's face. The ninja, surprised by this, backed off immediately. She sommersaulted away as Leon shot a Fira spell at Geoff. He raised his gun and fired another green laser, which hit the fireball and caused a small explosion.

Leon and Yuffie shielded their eyes as the smoke reached them. When it cleared, they noticed that Geoff was gone.

"Where did he-" Yuffie started, but she never finished her sentence. For a green laser had struck her in the back.

Leon gasped, and turned to his left to see Geoff behind them with his gun pointed at his partner. Meanwhile, Yuffie felt numb. The laser had made her body completely numb. She fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Yuffie!" Bridgette and Cody shouted in horrified unison.

Leon gritted his teeth as he gazed at Yuffie's unconscious form. He gripped his gunblade as he turned to face Geoff, who looked rather guilty.

"Sorry dude." apologized Geoff. "But I gotta win this thing, you know?"

"Now you've done it." snapped Leon. He gripped the gunblade in both hands and pointed it straight. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah, Geoff and everybody in the arena watched in amazement as Leon's weapon glowed a bright, whitish blue. The blade extended itself to where it was twice the length that it was before.

Geoff's eyes widened as he watched Leon effortlessly lift his longer weapon with one hand.

Leon smirked. "You don't stand a chance against me now."

Geoff just frowned at the older teenager. Leon dashed at high speed and swung his gunblade at the party boy, who dodged, though just barely. Geoff's eyes widened again. He couldn't believe how fast Leon's swings were with a much longer blade. This guy was strong. He had to end this quickly.

Leon kept up the attacks for several moments. His opponent looked like he was getting tired. When Geoff jumped away, Leon took the opportunity. He ran at the blonde teen at full speed.

"It's over!" he grunted loudly as he jumped into the air with his gunblade raised. He brought it crashing down to the ground, which caused a fiery shockwave. Unfortunately, Geoff had been able to flashstep at the last second.

"Darn!" grunted Leon. He then felt something slam into his back, making him collapse to his knees.

Leon turned around to see Geoff with his weapon pointed at him. He was starting to lose feeling all throughout his body. He smirked at his opponent, a sign of respect for being able to outsmart him, before finally falling to the ground, knocked out. The bell rung, and the people in the stands started to cheer.

"Leon!" Cody shouted fearfully. Now that the match was over, he ran as fast as he could to the ring to check on Leon and Yuffie. Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay, Hercules and Phil right followed behind him.

The four junior heroes croutched by Leon's form. The keyblade master gripped his shoulders and shook him hard to try and wake him, but the teen was out cold.

"Don't worry." Phil told the teens as he inspected Yuffie's vitals. "This one's alive! Just unconcious!"

Bridgette copied Phil and checked Leon's vitals. Thankfully, he still had a pulse and a heartbeat. She nodded to Cody and Lindsay, who sighed with relief.

They turned to look at Geoff, who turned the crank on his gun to the center, which made the green lights disappear. He then put it back into his holster. And without looking at the former Total Drama contestants, turned and started walking away.

"Geoff, wait!" Lindsay called back, making the party boy stop. "What did you do to them?"

Geof didn't turn around. He was seriously debating whether he should answer or not. After all, he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to them yet. Finally, he sighed and decided to go ahead and answer the dumb blonde's question.

"Don't worry, I just stunned them. The guns I have can change the kind of shot fired by turning the crank at the top. The green shots knock out whoever I shoot. While the red shots..." Geoff turned to look at Cody and smirked. "Well, you know what that one feels like, don't you loser?"

Cody felt enraged. Geoff was taunting him, while bringing up the fact that he had shot him. This guy had a lot of balls to say that with a grin on his face.

Geoff saw the glare that Cody was giving him and felt satisfied. Sure, he wasn't as mad at Bridgette as he used to be, and he didn't even care about Noah or Lindsay, but the geek was a different matter. He was, after all, moving in on his girl.

Before Cody could retaliate though, a certain blonde had done it for him.

"Shut up! You're such a jerk, Geoff!" Bridgette screamed scornfully. "How dare you taunt Cody, when it was YOU who shot him!" She didn't care if this was her boyfriend once, there was no way in hell she was going to let Geoff tease and insult Cody.

Geoff seemed a bit shocked at Bridgette's viciousness. But then he just scoffed, and started to walk away. "Whatever, see you in the Finals, Bridge. If you even make it that far."

"Don't you dare call me Bridge!" the surfer girl growled. "You've lost the privelage to do that!"

Geoff didn't respond. He just continued walking toward the caged area. Cody watched him leave, bitter that he couldn't give the party dude a piece of his mind.

"Geez, so you all know that guy?" Hercules asked, a little indignant about Geoff's attitude.

"Yep, he's Geoff." answered Noah. "He's one of the friends we've been searching for, and he's also Bridgette's ex-boyfriend."

Hercules looked at the still angry surfer girl. "Well, I can see why you left him." he said with a smile.

Despite her anger, Bridgette felt a smile creep onto her face.

The crowd continued to cheer. All of the first round matches were now finished. And it was time for Cody's team to fight again. Hercules wished the teens luck and picked up both Leon and Yuffie, draped their unconscious forms over his shoulders and walked back toward the sidelines. Phil nodded at the four teens and followed after his pupil.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay watched as Tidus and Rikku stepped into the ring. When they got close enough, Cody noticed that their expressions were, not excited, nor a fierce determination to win, but what looked like concern.

"Hey, are your two friends gonna be all right?" asked Tidus.

Cody and Noah looked at each other in confusion for a few seconds. They were all about to fight one another, yet they were worried about Leon and Yuffie? "Uh. Yeah." answered Noah. "They're just knocked out. They'll come around soon."

Rikku smiled. "That's good. I know we only just met earlier today, but I was worried about them."

"Yeah." added Tidus. "Well, here's hoping they wake up soon."

Cody and Bridgette turned to each other. After a second they smiled. Then Bridgette told the other two. "Thanks guys."

Tidus and Rikku both nodded, and then they took out their weapons. "Now then, you guys ready?" Tidus asked them.

Cody smirked and summoned his keyblade, while Bridgette brought out her trident and Lindsay summoned her star wand. Noah's wristband began to glow.

"You bet." answered Cody confidently as he and his guardians got into their battle positions. A moment later, the starting bell rung.

* * *

Geoff had just entered the caged entrance and began walking further into the darkness when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Hades looking at him with an indifferent expression.

"Geoff, Geoff, Geoff." Hades complained. "What happened out there? I thought you were gonna go all out on those two. But you didn't even kill them. What is with you?"

Geoff shook his shoulder away from Hades and turned to face him. "I didn't have a beef with those two. I wasn't gonna just kill them like some crazy person." he replied angrily.

Hades smirked. "Oh that's right. You only have a problem with the keyblade master and Hercules. How could I forget?" he finished jokingly.

"Uh, you have the problem with Hercules." the party boy pointed out. "I don't care about that guy."

"Yeah. See. You should be Geoffy." started Hades. "See, my people tried to kill Hercules eighteen years ago. Unfortunately, they were only able to turn him mortal. But he still has his godlike strength. You see, if you go up against Hercules in the finals, odds are you're gonna lose worse than Troy did with the Trojan Horse."

"Then why don't you do something about him?" Geoff asked irritably. "Like I said, I don't have a problem with Hercules. The only person I care about fighting in this freakin' tournament is Cody."

The evil god smirked again and crossed his arms. "Geez, you're really taking what you've seen at the castle seriously aren't you?" Geoff looked a bit confused. "I know you don't want that girl hooking up with that kid but..."

Geoff scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about Bridgette anymore!?" he tried to convince the demonic god.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, lover boy." Hades mocked.

The party boy growled, but didn't retaliate. He turned and walked further into the darkness.

Hades just stood there and watched the party dude leave. "Little punk." he whispered angrily. But then he thought about what Geoff had said a moment ago. He started to stroke his chin. "But, then again. He did bring up an interesting idea." An plan began forming in his head as the bell for the next round rung in the distance.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Gates**

Meanwhile, Hercules was sitting on the steps of the courtyard while Phil talked to him about the tournament.

"Alright, Herc. You did great in the first round. But now we gotta prepare for the next round. I watched that guy take on the junior heroes without using any effort. This guy Cloud ain't no pushover."

Hercules stood up and chuckled. "Oh, come on Phil. Stop worrying. I've got this tournament beat."

Phil put his fists to his hips. "Don't get cocky Herc!" the saytr warned. "Don't forget that Cody actually did a pretty decent job against you in that sparring match. You can't take this lightly. Remember what's at stake here?"

"Yeah, I remember." Hercules replied sadly. "Hades is threatening the people if we don't compete in his sick games."

"Exactly." Phil exclaimed. Then he sighed. "Well, I guess now we just wait until you're next match starts."

The hero nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go see how Cody's match is going."

Phil nodded. The two of them were about to open the doors to the lobby when they heard a strange popping noise behind them. They turned around to see a dark oval-shaped mass sprouting from the ground in the center of the courtyard.

"What is that?" Hercules asked curiously.

He squinted as he looked closer at the black portal. There wasn't anything but darkness. Then suddenly, he heard someone screaming. It was a woman's scream, and it sounded like it was coming from the dark mass.

Hercules' eyes widened. Someone was in trouble inside there.

He didn't stop to contemplate what this portal was, he just ran toward this dark oval at full speed. Sure, he had no idea what this was, or where it might take him, but as a hero, he knew that he needed to help whoever was in trouble. No matter where they were.

"Herc! Wait!" Phil cried out as he struggled to catch up with his pupil. But Hercules had already run into the portal. And to the saytr's horror, it vanished a second after the hero ran into it.

"No! Hercules!" Phil shouted. He looked all around the area. But Hercules had disappeared. "Herc! HERC!"

Unknown to the saytr. A man with blue skin and blue fire burning on his head, wearing a dark gray toga, watched Phil calling out desperately to Hercules from the shadows. He grinned with evil triumph. Chuckling, Hades disappeared in a puff a black smoke.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**

Back in the arena, Cody and his guardians were having a chore fighting against Tidus and Rikku.

It had been twenty minutes since the starting bell. Bridgette and Lindsay were going up against Rikku while Cody and Noah fought Tidus.

"You're not bad at fighting." Tidus complimented Cody while their swords were crossed. "You actually managed to block me."

Even though the tech geek was struggling to hold back the force of the older teen's sword, Cody smirked. "Thanks. Don't let my small frame fool you, I'm actually quite deadly." he joked. This made Tidus chuckle.

After that momentary loss of focus, Cody pushed back on Tidus' sword and swung his keyblade, only for the blonde to block the attack.

Noah stood about ten feet away from the two of them. Since he didn't have a sword, all the black mage could do was fire spells at Tidus. Though he avoided using his most powerful spells against him, opting instead to use Fira and Blizzara. After all, Tidus and Rikku weren't Heartless. And contrary to poular belief, neither was he.

Unfortunately, Tidus was able to jump away from every spell that Noah fired.

The black mage growled. "Quit jumping around like a freakin' kangaroo already!" Tidus laughed again as he backflipped away from another Fira spell.

On the other side of the ring, the girls were having a better time. While Rikku was pretty strong, Bridgette was able to gain an upperhand since she had a trident and she only had two short claws. However, it wasn't by much, considering Rikku's speedy attacks, which the surfer girl was barely able to block.

"Why so serious?" Rikku asked Bridgette. "You should loosen up a bit, y'know?"

"Sorry. But we need to win." Bridgette grunted. Although that statement was true, a small part of Bridgette was still a little irked about Rikku getting too close to Cody earlier.

"Oh. Okay, gotcha." Rikku replied pleasently. She then proceeded to flip over the surfer girl and kick her in the back, sending her flying about twenty feet away. Bridgette saved herself by landing on her hand and flipping back to her feet.

The older blonde girl charged at the surfer again. But before Bridgette could defend herself, Lindsay flashstepped in between them and used Reflega, blocking Rikku's attack and sending her back several feet.

"Thanks Lindsay." said Bridgette.

The white mage turned to her and smiled. "Sure thing girlfriend." she replied with a wink.

They both turned back to Rikku, who got into defensive position when the two blonde girls charged. Back on the other side, Cody and Tidus continued clashing with their blades. They kept this up for a couple of minutes. The people in the stands were loving every minute of this battle.

"Okay, I've had enough." Noah grumbled to himself. He raised his hand into the air. His wristband began to glow yellow as he shouted "Thundara."

Several bolts of lightning fell to the ground in front of Tidus, who was startled, and immediately backed away from Cody. The keyblade master grinned and took advantage of the oppurtunity to throw the keyblade at his opponent. The blade struck Tidus across the mid section.

Rikku blocked an attack from Lindsay and as she backed away, she turned and noticed Tidus getting smacked in the stomach by Cody's weapon. She immediately became worried.

"Tidus!" she screamed. Unfortunately, Bridgette fired a stream of Aquaspheres at Rikku, which struck her hard. The blonde landed painfully against one of the pillars. She fell to the ground, out cold.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette cried worriedly. She and Lindsay ran over to check on Rikku. "I... I guess I shouldn't have used a move that strong." she said with guilt.

Tidus was on one knee, holding his abs from Cody's Strike Raid attack. He smiled. "Nice move. That's quite a weapon you got there, Cody." The tall teen got back to his feet, as Bridgette and Lindsay joined the tech geek and Noah. "Sorry guys, but I gotta end this now."

The four teens got ready. Tidus ran at them at high speeds. Suddenly he turned and did a few backflips. Cody stood there watching in stunned silence as Tidus got closer. Noah however, seemed to know what was coming.

"Move guys!" he yelled. Cody came back to his senses and moved out of the way as Tidus frontflipped and brought his sword down onto the spot where the junior heroes had been standing a second earlier.

Noah fired a Blizzara spell at Tidus' stationary form. The blonde teen was struck by the cold blast, which momentarily stunned him. Cody used this chance and dashed at Tidus, hitting him, and knocking his sword out of his hands. It landed twenty feet away, a loud ringing echoing throughout the arena.

The ending bell rang. The crowd cheered. And Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay just stared at Tidus, who looked a little sad. But it only lasted for a moment before his smile returned.

"Congrats."

The four teens smiled at each other before Cody addressed Tidus. "Thanks dude." He extended his hand, which the taller teen gladly excepted.

Not far away, Rikku was finally regaining consciousness. She got up, rubbing her sore back, and noticed Tidus shaking Cody's hand while his guardians watched with grins.

The other five watched as Rikku had finally reached them. "Uggh." she groaned in pain, stroking her head this time. "Did we win?"

Tidus and Cody both shook their heads. Rikku groaned sadly, leaning forward with her arms hanging.

Bridgette giggled. Then she turned to Cody. "We won again!"

"I know!" the tech geek responded in excitement. He looked around at the people cheering for them in the crowds.

"You guys were amazing." Rikku praised. She looked at the keyblade master. "And that weapon you have is really, really cool too."

Cody once again blushed. "Hehe. T-Thanks Rikku. It's nothing really."

Noah shook his head and grinned at his stuttering friend. Then he noticed Bridgette's face. He had to hold in the snicker he really wanted to utter, lest she hurt him in some way. But it was nonetheless funny seeing her obviously jealous face.

"All right, come on you." Noah told Cody, grasping his shoulder, much to the geek's protest, and leading him out of the ring, Bridgette and Lindsay right behind them. He turned back to Tidus and Rikku. "Great match! Nice meeting you guys!" Bridgette, Lindsay and Cody (still being led away by Noah) all smiled and waved to the other two.

"W-Wait! Where ya goin'?" Rikku called back, confused.

Tidus crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side as he watched the four teenagers approach the wall. "Hunh. They're... kinda weird, aren't they?"

"Why'd you pull us away, Noah?" asked an obviously disappointed Lindsay.

"To save Cody from getting smacked." the black mage answered, looking at the surfer girl, who was now blushing, wide-eyed, and looking rather guilty.

"Um. You can let go of me now!" complained Cody, who hadn't listened to a word the cynic bookworm said. Noah finally let go of his friend. "Thanks."

"Cody! Bridgette!" came a loud voice. The teens turned around to see Phil running at them, and he seemed distraught.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Bridgette asked as Phil stopped in front of them to catch his breath.

"H-Herc... H-Herc..." breathed Phil. "Herc's dis... disappeared."

"Hercules disappeared?" repeated Lindsay. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he went on vacation." Phil replied sarcastically. "He's missing!"

"How do you know?" wondered Cody.

"I saw it happen. Me and him were just havin' a pep talk, and all of a sudden this black portal appears. Hercules heard someone screamin' in there and ran into it. Once he did, the whole thing just up and vanished."

Cody was worried. A black portal? He looked at his guardians. Lindsay still looked rather confused, however Bridgette and Noah seemed to know what he was thinking. They had seen black portals before on their journey. If Hercules vanished inside one, then that could only mean...

"Did I just here that right?" came an eerie voice from behind them.

_"Yep, thought so." _Cody thought to himself. His team and Phil turned to see Hades with a smirk on his face. "Sorry I think I had chunks in my ear. Did you just say that Hercules vanished?"

Cody glared at the evil god. "I knew you had something to do with it!"

"Hey hey hey. I don't know what your talking about, Shortstuff."

"Don't lie Hades! Now what did you do to Hercules!?" snapped Bridgette.

"Weeell. Okay, I might have sent him to the Underworld." admitted Hades.

"What! Hades! That ain't fair!" Phil shouted angrily. "I thought you wanted him to fight in this game of yours?"

"I did Goatboy. But see, I was struck by inspiration. Why destroy Hercules in this tournament, when I can just send him to the Underworld to die? If the Heartless can't kill him, they're tons of monsters down there that can do it. But that's not important now. What is important is that Jerkules will no longer be able to compete in the Hades Cup. Huh. Shame."

"You bastard!" cried an enraged Cody.

"Aww, you flatter me kid." Hades joked with an evil smile. "Well then, I guess that means Cloud wins his match by default, and you four'll be fighting him next. Better let the people know. Good luck, kids." The evil god then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay just stood there seething. They should have known that Hades wasn't going to play fair.

They all heard footsteps behind them. Cody turned to see Cloud walking by them and toward the ring. However, he stopped and looked at the keyblade master. He grinned.

"I heard everything just now. I guess we're up next. Looks like you'll get that rematch after all." After that, he continued walking again.

Cody's insides started to squirm. And so did his guardians'. They weren't expecting to have to go up against Cloud already. They were kinda hoping for a break. Their fight with Tidus and Rikku had been pretty tough. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah all looked at each other.

_"Damn! We're so screwed!"_ grumbled Noah mentally.

* * *

**Man, this was a long chapter. Damn that Hades! What a cheating scumbag! Will Hercules be all right? Will Leon and Yuffie? And what's gonna happen for the rest of the Hades Cup? Stay tuned to find out. Sorry about not uploading both chapters at the same time like I originally intended guys, like I said last week was terrible for me. But don't worry, I've got some free time now. And I can guarantee that the finale for the Hades Cup arc will be done and out within a few days.**

**So what did you think of Chapter 37? How bout Lindsay and Noah? Merlin's teaching paid off big time didn't it? And I really hope people liked Tidus and Rikku and how I wrote them. See, I haven't played Final Fantasy X before, but I've watched my brother play hours and hours of it. But that was years ago and I couldn't remember all of their character traits. I just hope I did it well enough. But I digress. Let me know what you all thought by the usual way (reviewing).**


	38. Chapter 38 - What Makes a Hero

**A/N: Told you guys I'd get this chapter out within a few days. Man, my head hurts. I think I may have done it a bit too quickly, but, at least it's done. Chapter 38. The finale for the Hades Cup arc. Will Cody's team win the tournament? I guess ya just have to read to find out, don't ya. But be warned. This chapter is long. So far it's the longest one I've written so far. But I think ya'll will still like it. There's a twist, and something will happen that hasn't happened for a while now. What is it? You oughta know better by now. haha.**

**Hope everyone likes the final part of the Hades Cup!**

* * *

**Chapter 38 - What Makes a Hero**

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

Two teenagers had entered the lobby of the Coliseum. They walked with smiles on their faces. One was a ninteen year old boy with short dirty blonde hair. The other was a seventeen year old girl with long blonde hair, some of it braided.

"That was quite a match out there." came a soft voice to their right.

Tidus and Rikku turned and saw a boy Tidus' age leaning against the wall. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders, and wore a short-sleeved, black leather jacket, black gloves and black pants. There was also a girl Rikku's age. She was short, with short black hair and wearing a headband around her forehead, a green sleeveless turtleneck and short khaki shorts. She was sitting on a stone shelf that had been carved into the wall.

They recognized them as Cody's friends. Leon and Yuffie.

"Hey, you're awake!" exclaimed Rikku happily. "Are you two okay?"

Yuffie hopped off the wall. "Yeah, we woke up after about ten minutes. Just in time to see your match."

Leon approached the other two. "You two did really good against Cody and his friends."

"Thanks." said Tidus appreciatively. "But, we didn't win."

"Doesn't matter." Leon replied with a smirk. "That kid just has one of the most powerful weapons in existence. I wouldn't expect anyone to beat him so easily."

"You mean that key sword?" asked Rikku.

Leon nodded. Then he looked between the two. "What are your names?"

"I'm Tidus."

"And I'm Rikku."

"I'm Leon." introduced the tall brunette. "And this is Yuffie."

"Pleased to meet you." said Yuffie, bowing. Rikku giggled and imitated Yuffie's gesture.

"So what do you two do here on this world?" Leon asked the two curiously.

"Nothing really." admitted Tidus glumly. "We just kinda showed up here after our world was destroyed, and we've just been going all around the place looking for stuff to do."

"I see..." replied Leon, crossing his arms. "In that case, how would you both like to come with us to Traverse Town?"

The blonde teens looked a little shocked. They turned to each other and smiled.

"You bet!" Tidus practically yelled in excitement. "What's this town like?"

"Are there any good places to shop?" Rikku asked excitedly.

Leon chuckled. Yuffie answered. "We'll tell you about it on the way back. We're about to head back there."

"B-But, don't you wanna say goodbye to Cody? Or the others?" asked a confused Rikku.

"Na. They're too busy trying to get through this tournament." Leon admitted. "Don't worry, we'll see them again."

Tidus and Rikku smiled. They then proceeded to follow Leon and Yuffie out the lobby entrance, and on to their newest home.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Arena**

Cody felt like he was walking toward the gallows. Hundreds, if not thousands of people were watching the sixteen year old keyblade master step into the ring along with his three guardians, Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette. Each of them also very nervous.

Their opponent, Cloud stood right across from them, with his gigantic sword at the ready. It didn't comfort the four teens much that he still had his sword tied in bandages. Forget what Cody thought earlier when they arrived back at the Coliseum. About his excitement at the process of going up against Cloud again. He was just joking. In no way did he truly expect he and his friends would fight him again.

But it was what it was. Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay brought out their weapons while Noah charged up his right hand. There was a small light of hope that Cody had that they had gotten strong enough to take on Cloud. But odds were that Cloud had become even stronger since the last time they fought. And considering how Cloud wiped the stone ring with them last time, if he had gotten stronger, than Noah had thought it best. They were so screwed.

"So, what's the plan Cody?" Bridgette asked her leader.

Cody turned to face the girl he loved. The surfer girl looked very worried. Her tone when she asked made it quite clear that she was scared to fight Cloud. Even if he was their friend, she was certain that he wasn't going to hold back. The sight made Cody's heart ache. He never liked seeing Bridgette afraid. He looked at Noah and Lindsay, who were gazing at him with focused 'just tell us what to do' faces. Even though Lindsay was practically shaking in her cowgirl boots

It was their fear that made him more focused and determined to win. His fear vanished, his hesitation disappeared. If he showed signs of fear in front of his friends, then none of them would last long in this match. Hell, maybe that's why they didn't do so well against Cloud last time, because they hadn't known him and were uncertain of what he was capable of, and by that extension, afraid of him.

Cody grinned between his guardians. "We fight! We win! And we go to the Finals to take on Geoff!" he proclaimed fiercely.

At Cody's determination, the other three felt much more relaxed. They all nodded as Noah replied with a smirk. "Alright then, lead the way boss."

Cody chuckled as the four of them got into defensive positions. Cloud was puzzled. He looked at his four opponents and saw that they fear they had the last time they fought was gone. The sight made him smile. _"Looks like they've gotten more comfortable fighting."_ he thought. _"Good. I don't want them to be afraid of fighting me."_

The starting bell rung. The match had begun.

Like last time, Cloud didn't give the junior heroes a second to attack. He dashed over with his sword raised. This time however, Cody was ready for him. The tech geek dashed over, placed both hands on each end of his keyblade and blocked the attack.

"You saw me coming this time." said Cloud with a smirk.

"Yeah. Like you said earlier," replied Cody with a grin of his own as he pushed Cloud's giant sword away from him, "we've gotten better since last time!"

Cloud regained his footing just in time to see Bridgette falling toward him with her trident raised. He gasped in surprise as he brought his weapon up and blocked the blonde surfer girl's attack. He pushed her away. Bridgette backflipped and landed on her feet next to Cody. They smiled and nodded to each other, then turned back to their opponent.

To Cloud's shock, both teens disappeared. "So they can travel that fast huh?" he said to himself within the two spare seconds he had before he blocked both Cody's and Bridgette's swings, who had reappeared right in front of him.

The two kept swinging their weapons, which Cloud, despite facing two people at once, was able to block every attack. Though it wasn't easy.

Suddenly, both teenagers backed away. Cloud was puzzled about this until he heard a voice behind him shout "Thundara!"

Cloud looked up to see bolts of lightning falling down toward him. He jumped away, knowing that these weren't the same bolts from before, as the lightning hit the spot where he was just a second ago.

Noah had flashstepped behind Cloud and had his palm outstretched. The mysterious teen turned around just in time to see a huge blast of ice being fired at him. He couldn't move out of the way this time, he brought up his huge sword and blocked the ice blast. With a mighty swing, Cloud sent the blast upward into the sky.

Noah was wide-eyed with shock. "How in the bloody hell...?"

Cloud just smiled and shrugged. Then he charged the cynic bookworm, who still looked shocked that his Blizzaga spell hadn't worked. Before Cloud could punch him in the stomach though, Lindsay suddenly appeared between them.

"Reflega!" she yelled. Her crystal spherical shield appeared, surrounding both her and Noah. The blonde teen stopped in his tracks and backed away from the shield.

Cody took this oppurtunity and started slashing away at Cloud with his keyblade. After several swings, the older teen swiped at Cody with his left arm, striking the tech geek across the mid-section and knocking him away. Cody hit the ground and slid for about twenty feet. He got back to his feet and gazed at Cloud.

The mysterious teenager brought up his sword, ready to charge at Cody. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like water beneath him. Curious, he looked down to see water churning around his feet on the stone floor.

Without warning, a huge geyser burst forth from the water, sending Cloud skyward. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down to see Bridgette with her trident raised in the air. She had caused that geyser.

The surfer girl jumped into the air to meet the falling blonde and started to slash him with her trident. Cody immediately flashstepped into the sky to help her. They both slashed Cloud about ten times before they all fell back to the ground. Cody and Bridgette landing on their feet, Cloud landing on his stomach, with his sword landing right in front of him.

Lindsay and Noah joined their two friends. "Did we beat him?" wondered Lindsay, sounding a little worried.

"I don't know." replied Cody. He watched as Cloud remained motionless on the ground for a moment.

Then Cloud's hand slowly reached over and grabbed his sword. He got to his feet, shaking with pain. The four junior heroes had done a pretty good number on him.

"Oh yeah." he grunted in pain, but he was also grinning. "The four of you... have definately gotten stronger."

Cody found himself smiling. "Thanks dude."

Cloud chuckled. "Guess that means I can go all out."

Noah's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. "W-What!?" he choked. "Y-You've been holding back this whole time?"

Cloud just smirked. Then he disappeared. Cody was shocked. _"Flashstepping!" _he shouted to himself. Then he brought his keyblade up to defend himself as Cloud's giant sword collided with Cody's weapon. The force had knocked the tech geek back a bit, lowering his guard. Cloud followed up with a kick to the teen's mid-section. Sending him flying to the other side of the ring.

"Cody!" screamed a frightened Bridgette.

Cloud grabbed Noah by the collar and threw him in Bridgette's direction. Noah screamed his high-pitched scream as he slammed into the surfer girl. Both landed painfully on the the ring floor, dazed.

Lindsay stood motionless as Cloud turned to face her. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the white mage to do something. But the dumb blonde, scared out of her mind, screamed and ran toward Cody, who had sat up from the floor, and hid behind him.

Cloud chuckled. _"Didn't that happened last time."_

"Uh. You okay Lindsay?" Cody asked the white mage.

Lindsay nodded while looking at Cloud timidly from behind Cody. The tech geek was watching as Cloud approached the two of them.

"Lindsay. Heal all of us." said Cody. "And we'll try this again."

"Okay." replied Lindsay fearfully. She raised her wand and uttered the words. four geen flower buds appeared over the heads of her and Cody, and Bridgette and Noah thirty feet away. They all felt their strength return to where it was before the teens went up against Tidus and Rikku.

"Now guys!" Cody shouted to Noah and Bridgette. All three of them flashstepped, to Cloud's shock, and appeared in front of him, forming a triangle.

"Firaga." said Noah from behind Cloud's back. A blast of fire shot out from his hand. Cloud jumped into the air to avoid the blast.

He thought he was out of harms way. Until he saw Bridgette point his trident at him from the ground. The surfer girl fired her Aquaspheres at him. The bubbles hit Cloud hard. So hard that it knocked his sword out of his hand.

As the sword fell to the ground outside the ring, Cody jumped up to where Cloud was and started to hack and slash away. After ten hits, he followed up with an Aerial Sweep and finally, with one final thrust sent the mysterious blonde crashing to the ring floor.

Cody landed on his feet as the bell rang, ending the match. The crowd burst into applause.

After about a minute, Cloud slowly got to one knee. He sighed painfully. Then when he tilted his head up, he saw the keyblade master with a smile on his face and his hand outstretched. Cloud smirked and grasped Cody's hand as he helped him up.

"You okay?" Cody asked. Cloud just responded with a grateful nod.

"Cody!" yelled a feminine voice to Cody's left. He turned around just in time to see a pair of thirty-eight double-D sized breasts slam into his face as Lindsay grabbed him in a tight hug.

"That was incredible Cody!" cheered Lindsay happily as she hopped up and down, still hugging Cody, unaware where his face was. "We did it! We're going to finals! We're actually going to the finals!"

Despite Cody not being able to breathe, what was left of the horn dog inside of him liked the position he was in. But like he said, he was losing his breath.

"Uh, Lindsay, you may wanna let go." Noah snickered. "Your boobs are suffocating him."

Bridgette pulled Cody away from Lindsay's hug, a little too roughly. Cody took deep breaths as Lindsay apologized. "Oops, sorry Cody."

"It's... okay..." Cody breathed deeply. Bridgette giggled at Cody's blushing face.

"Good job guys." Cloud congratulated, holding his limp left arm.

"Are you gonna be alright Cloud?" Bridgette asked, looking at his arm with concern.

"It's nothing." Cloud lied, shaking his head.

"No it isn't. But don't worry." The surfer girl turned to her fellow female blonde. "Lindsay?"

"Got it Bridgey." stated Lindsay. She raised her wand and said "Heal!" Cloud felt the flower petal burst over his head. And a second felt the pain vanish from his arm.

Cloud lifted his newly mended arm and began flexing his fingers. He turned and smiled at the teenagers. "Thanks."

Cody just smiled, finally starting to calm down from Lindsay's cleavage pressed against his face. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Cloud was silent for a moment before answering. "I guess I'll keep looking for the one I'm looking for."

"Who is this person?" Noah asked curiously.

Cloud seemed not to here. He turned around and walked out of the ring toward his giant sword. He picked it up, looked at it for a moment, and the placed it in the strap on his back. Then he turned back to the four Total Drama contestants and finally answered Noah's question.

"The one responsible for the darkness inside of me."

This answer left Cody, Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette puzzled. _"Well, that was vague."_ Noah grumbled to himself.

Cloud smirked, and then started walking to the entrance to the lobby. But not before he gave a brief wave to the four teenagers.

Cody and his guardians just smiled as they looked at each other. Then they scanned the crowd, looking at the many people cheering for them.

Then they heard a metallic grinding sound coming from the sidelines. They turned to see the caged door opening. Someone, or two someones, stepped out from the shadows. One was the god of the Underworld, Hades. While the other was a teenaged boy, with blonde hair whose bangs went past his ears and wore a black vest that showed off his chest.

"Geoff." Cody whispered coldly.

At the sight of the host for this tournament, the people in the stands went nuts. They cheered wildly, much to Cody's disgust. How could these people cheer for that scumbag was beyond him. And Hades, to Bridgette's disgust, waved at the people cheering for him with a cocky grin on his face, obviously loving all the attention.

Geoff however had ignored the cheers and stepped into the ring. He just gazed intently at each of his former competitors from Total Drama. First to Cody. He had been wanting to get his hands on this twerp for a long while now, and finally, the party boy would get his chance. Next to Lindsay, who he didn't have any issues with. Then to Noah, who had vastly criticized his attitude during the Aftermath specials. Geoff made a reminder to give the dork a good punch for that. And finally, the party boy looked at Bridgette.

His ex-girlfriend looked at him with a mixture of bitterness, and what looked like some fear. Geoff just glared in response. Though he didn't plan on hurting her. Even if she was his enemy, she was still at one point, his girlfriend. He was sure that Hades would be pissed if he found out that he was thinking this, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, he couldn't think of a better way to get back at her than to beat the crap of her friends. That should teach her for joining the wrong side.

Geoff reached both hands into his holsters and pulled out both of his silver guns. He cranked them both to the side and green lights lit up around the linings.

Hades just smirked. "Great job for getting this far Keyblade Master. I just knew you and you friends would make it to the end."

Cody ignored the god. He and his guardians got into defensive positions. The tech geek then turned to Bridgette. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Bridgette didn't answer Cody immediately. She was thinking of all that Geoff had put her through since right before Total Drama Island was destroyed. From all the crap of the Aftermath shows, to him comparing her to the other girls he's hooked up with, to him breaking up with her after finding out he, Duncan, Gwen and Courtney were with Maleficent, to him trying to persuade her to join him and Maleficent, and finally, to right before that, when he had shot Cody after Duncan had already injured him. All of those memories had awakened a vengeful spirit from within the normally passive surfer girl.

Bridgette gripped her trident as she glared at her ex-boyfriend, and finally answered Cody fiercely. "Yes Cody, I need this."

Cody was a little worried about the tone Bridgette had replied with. It was cold. Not at all like how she normally sounds when she's mad.

"Alright guys. Remember what Party Boy here told us," began Noah in a serious tone, "his guns can completely knock us out, or they can actually pierce us. We need to watch him."

"Yeah, and he's fast too." added Lindsay. "Really fast."

"He's only that fast because Maleficent made him that way!" said Bridgette bitterly. "Isn't that right, Geoff?"

The bitterness in Bridgette's voice irritated Geoff. However, it also made him sad. Did she really hate him that much now? Was there no hope for them anymore?

The party boy shook his head, banishing those thoughts. _"Stop thinking about that!"_ he shouted inside his head. He covered up his thoughts by chuckling darkly at the four junior heroes.

"Don't worry about that, babe! You all won't be awake long enough to see me go that fast." Geoff proclaimed as he got into defensive position.

Bridgette gritted her teeth. Hades looked at the crowd as he stated in a loud booming voice. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" The people cheered their butts off as the final starting bell was barely heard over the noise.

Geoff moved his hand so quick that Cody almost didn't see. However, the party boy didn't fire at him. His green blast went past his right shoulder and struck Lindsay in the chest. The pretty blonde looked shocked for just a second before she fainted to the ground.

"Lindsay!" yelled the tech geek with fright.

Bridgette was stunned that Geoff had already knocked out Lindsay. She just stared at the white mage's unconscious form before she gripped her trident and shook with fury. Letting out an angry cry, the surfer girl charged at her ex.

Geoff was taken aback by Bridgette's speed. He had only just managed to jump over the trident as she slashed at him. He landed back on his feet, just in time to be attacked again.

"Geez Bridge. You think you could be any more angry?" Geoff taunted as he avoided her attacks.

"Shut up!" snapped Bridgette as she kept up her swinging. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Geoff growled again as he finally blocked her trident by crossing his two guns. He pushed Bridgette's weapon away, leaving her open for attack. He pointed his left gun at her stomach.

"I'm sorry." whispered Geoff guiltily.

He pulled the trigger. The green shot hit his ex-girlfriend in her belly. The close range shot was painful to the surfer girl. Her eyes widened, and she gripped her hurting mid-section as she fell to her knees. Finally, she collapsed to the ground, out cold.

"I really didn't want to do that." Geoff muttered with guilt.

"Bridge!" screamed Cody. He squeezed his keyblade in fury as he looked at Geoff hatefully.

Geoff turned to the geek when he heard him scream Bridgette's name. Or rather, her shortened name. The name that he wasn't allowed to call her anymore. The party boy was enraged. How dare this loser think he call her that when he didn't even know her until this whole journey of their's started.

Geoff ran at Cody with full speed. But before he could get within firing range, A huge blast of fire had cut him off, making him jump back. He looked over and saw that Noah had used Firaga.

Noah smirked. A sight that made Geoff even more infuriated. He pointed his gun at the black mage and fired a green blast. Noah shot off another Firaga spell. The two blasts collided in midair which set off an explosion.

"Don't think so Geoffy!" Noah exclaimed as he turned around, raised his hand and used Blizzaga this time just as Geoff reappeared.

"You think I didn't know you were gonna try that?" laughed Noah. "We watched your match with Leon and Yuffie remem-"

Noah didn't get to finish. Geoff had flashstepped right next to him, to his astonishment, and punched him square in the face. The impact had sent Noah rolling around in the air. He landed painfully on the ground next to the unconscious Lindsay.

"Noah!" Cody shouted. Then the tall teenager appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Cody was completely caught off guard by Geoff, who had kneed him in the mid-section.

Cody's eyes bulged from the pain. And it didn't stop there. Geoff placed his guns back in his holsters and started punching him in the face several times.

Hades was loving this. He grinned evilly, baring his sharp teeth, as he watched the party boy beat up the puny keyblade master.

Geoff finally kicked Cody in the ribs, knocking him back to the center of the ring.

Cody got to one knee and started coughing. He tilted his head downward as he massaged his sore ribs. Then he saw a shadow on the ground that made him raise his head. He looked up into the furious eyes of the party boy.

Geoff just glared down at his rival and smirked. He reached into his left holster and took out one of his guns. He turned the crank to the right, and then again to the right. Cody watched as the gun's linings went from green to black, and then to red.

The tech geek's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next. He remembered the red blast that had pierced his shoulder back at Disney Castle. Geoff wasn't going to knock him unconscious, he was actually going to try and hurt him again. Cody was frightened now, his body was hurting, he couldn't lift his keyblade to defend himself. He was completely helpless.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you." Geoff told him. "But I am gonna make it so you can't interfere with us again." He pointed his gun at Cody.

Cody looked up into Geoff's eyes. He saw no pity. A part of Geoff really wanted to hurt him. Why? Was it really because he kept stopping Maleficent's plans? Or was it actually because of his relationship with Bridgette? He was pretty sure it was the latter reason. He had had a feeling that Geoff wasn't completely over her yet.

Geoff was about to pull the trigger. Cody had turned his head away, bracing himself for the shot. However, Geoff caught the sillouette of someone laying not far behind the tech geek. It was the unconscious form of Bridgette.

He could see her beautiful face, though her beautiful green eyes were closed. At the sight of his ex-girlfriend, Geoff hesitated. He started thinking about the reprecussions of what shooting Cody again would do. What if there was still a small bit inside Bridge's heart that still loved him? If he shot Cody, that small piece may disappear for good. He thought about what Maleficent would think about the two of them.

Who was he kidding. Maleficent already knew he still had feelings for Bridgette, and so did Hades, Heather and Duncan. What was the point in hiding what he truly wanted anymore. There wasn't. His heart started to ache, and the hand holding his gun started to shake.

Cody opened his eyes, wondering why he hadn't been shot yet. He then heard what sounded like sniffling. He looked up. The party boy's eyes were closed, and they had tears falling from them. Cody was astonished. Geoff was crying?

Geoff used his spare hand to wipe away his tears. "Cody." he choked, opening his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Cody watched in disbelief as Geoff swung his arm around and pointed his gun at Hades. The evil god didn't even have time to flinch before a red beam of light pierced his chest.

Hades' eyes widened as the shot hit just below his left shoulder. He looked at Geoff in shock. Several people in audience screamed. At the sight of the god of the Underworld getting shot, the crowd started running for the exits in a panic.

Phil was running around the people, trying desperately not to get trampled. Unfortunately, someone's knee slammed into his head. A goofy look came to his face as fell to the ground dazed.

All of the screaming people had shaken Bridgette awake. She had gotten up just enough to see the people from the stands fleeing the arena. She then looked over and saw Hades struggling to hold himself up, and gripping his chest, staring at Geoff, who had started walking toward him and stopped just at the edge of the ring. She then looked over to Cody on his knees.

"Cody!" Bridgette gasped. Getting of the floor and running over to him.

Lindsay and Noah had also been woken by the screaming people. They got back to their feet and noticed Bridgette running tpward a fallen Cody.

"Cody. Are you all right?" Noah asked with concern as he, Bridgette and Lindsay reached him at last.

Cody didn't answer. He was still stunned by what he had just seen. The other three turned to watch Geoff and Hades stare at each other hatefully. "What's going on?" Lindsay asked aloud.

Hades still held his chest, which had green blood seeping down his toga, and glared at Geoff. "You dirty traitor! Did you forget who I am!? I am the lord of the DEAD!"

Hades roared in fury as the hole in his chest began to fill itself inward. The teens watched in horror as Hades wound was healed. Geoff's eye widened. How could he have forgotten? Gods can't be killed.

"You ungrateful little..." the evil god growled at Geoff, his blue flaming hair changing to bright orange. "I'll make you pay for that!" He brought his hand back as a fireball started forming. He then threw his arm out as, not a fireball, but a blast, twice the size of Noah's, shot from his hand.

Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah jumped out of the line of fire. Cody looked back at the party boy. "Geoff!"

Geoff knew that he couldn't block this fire blast. So he swiftly opened his own dark portal and jumped into it. The portal vanished as the blast finally reached the spot where Geoff had been just a second ago. The flames blasted a portion of the bleachers, destroying them.

The four teens looked at the remains of the stands. Awed and frightened by the power that Hades had. Then a puff of black smoke materialized in front of Cody's team. They all got to their feet and summoned their weapons as Hades, hair back to blue, looked at them with a bored expression.

"Yo hey hey, how're you doin' everybody?" Hades greeted. "Got a minute before I kill ya? Hades, Lord of the Dead." Then he growled. "Guess what, you all are gonna pay for Geoffy boy's betrayal. I've got a place for you down under!"

Suddenly the sky went dark. Had Hades caused that? Scared, Cody turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay, heal us!"

"Okay." Lindsay replied and healed herself, Cody, Bridgette and Noah.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" stated Hades, disappearing in a puff of black smoke and reappearing behind Lindsay.

The blonde only had time to turn around before Hades slapped her in the face. Lindsay fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lindsay!" Bridgette shouted fearfully. She glared back at Hades. "Damn you Hades!"

Hades chuckled as Cody flashstepped toward him. The god blanched as Cody reappeared and started slashing him with the keyblade. Bridgette dashed over and immediately joined in on the attacking.

After getting hit about twenty times, Hades roared "That's it!" Hades fingers glowed red as he swung both arms at the two teenagers. Cody and Bridgette were knocked away, but landed on their feet.

"Take this!" Hades exclaimed. He held his hands out as fire poured out from them, like water from a hose. The god approached them. But Noah flashstepped in front of the other two and shot a Blizzaga spell at Hades, nullifying the flames and hitting the god with cold ice.

Unfortunately, Hades just changed his body temperature from blue to orange, making the attack weaken in power. Cody and Bridgette took the oppurtunity to attack Hades with their weapons again.

But Hades knocked them away again. "Feel the heat." he said coldly as he approached the teens. His hair still orange, he suddenly started spinning in a circle with his arms outstretched.

"What's he doing?" wondered a confused Noah.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's not good." replied Bridgette fearfully.

She was right. Fire erupted from each of Hades' hands, as he spun around like a flaming windmill. Cody and Bridgette got down to their stomachs to avoid the flames, but Noah wasn't quick enough. The fire hit him and knocked him into the wall about thirty feet away.

"Noah!" Cody and Bridgette shouted simultaneously.

They got back to their feet just in time to see Hades smack Cody in the face, sending him flying into the only pillar that hadn't been destroyed by Hades' attack. Bridgette looked back at Hades, who was smirking.

"Got any bright ideas there, Blondie?"

Bridgette growled, pointing her trident at Hades about to use her Aquaspheres. But Hades had swatted away the trident and grabbed Bridgette by the throat and lifted her into the air.

Cody was sprawled out on the ground. He raised his head painfully and saw Bridgette in Hades clutches.

Bridgette dropped her trident as Hades laughed evilly. "Time to say bye-bye. But don't worry, your friends and two boyfriends'll be joining you soon."

He then started to squeeze her neck, suffocating her. The sight infuriated Cody, he slowly got to his feet. Then something snapped. Something familiar.

Hades continued squeezing the surfer girl's throat. He was about to deliver the final blow when he felt a huge power surge come from his side. Curious, the god turned to his right. And what he saw made his eyes go wide.

"What... the..."

It was Cody. Only he looked completely different. Wind was surging around him. His clothing had changed from it's normal black color and were now bright gold. He held his keyblade in his right hand, but in his left, he held a second keyblade. This one was blue and white, with the teeth in the shape of a star.

Hades' grip loosened on Bridgette's neck. The surfer girl opened her eyes, and looked to where the evil god was gazing.

She saw Cody, in a form that had seen only once before. It was Cody's Master Form.

"Let her go, Hades." Cody whispered threateningly.

Hades shook off his shock and chuckled at the keyblade master. "Ha, that's a good one there kid. But you're in no position-"

Hades was interrupted by a punch to the face. He dropped Bridgette and flew into the opposite wall at high speeds. After shaking the debris off of him, Hades looked up in astonishment.

Cody had actually travelled at the speed of light within a second and had punched him in the face while still holding one of his keyblades. Bridgette looked up at Cody in awe. He turned to her and smiled.

"You okay, Bridge?" he asked.

Bridgette just nodded, too awed to speak.

"Good." he turned to Hades, who was finally getting off the wall, and stumbled forward.

Hades just stood there gawking at Cody. This couldn't be the same kid that he had smacked around only moments ago. What was going on? Fear was starting to overcome him.

He then growled and shot a fireball at Cody. The tech geek just disappeared and reappeared instantly behind Hades. Hades eyes widened. Before he could turn around though, Cody swung his keyblade, sending Hades flying into the air. He vanished again and reappeared within just several feet of where Hades was flying at him.

Cody stopped Hades trajectory by slashing at him with his two keyblades. The speed at which Cody attacked was phenomenal. Within five seconds Cody had landed fifteen blows, another fifteen within eleven. Cody continued to attack the evil god for over a minute.

Bridgette just watched, astonished. She wasn't even aware that Noah and Lindsay had woken up at last and had now joined her side looking up in awe as Cody wailed on Hades.

Noah then saw something thin falling toward them. It was a sheet of paper, falling from where Hades was currently getting his ass kicked. Bridgette had seen the paper too, and grabbed it when it got close enough. She, Lindsay and Noah looked at their fifth piece of Ansem's Report for a second, before looking back up at the scene above them.

After a minute of slashing. Hades looked a real wreck. Bruises, black eyes, a swollen lip. Cody stopped attacking. He pointed his two keyblades at the evil god.

"W-W-Wait. Come on. L-Let's talk about this." Hades pleaded desperately through his swollen lips.

Cody glared at Hades for a second. Then he grinned. "No thanks." he replied as a bright light glowed from the blades.

Hades' eyes widened one last time. The light from the keyblades burst. The force of the explosion sent Hades rocketing into the sky, screaming at the top of his lungs. His sillouette started getting smaller, smaller, and smaller until finally, Cody could no longer see him.

Cody breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly fell back to the ground. The sky was changing back to it's normal blue, the star keyblade was fading, his clothes were reverting back to black, and the energy surrounding him was disappearing. By the time Cody touched back on solid ground, his master form had gone completely.

Cody walked back over to his guardians, and noticed their wide-eyed, open-mouthed faces.

"You guys alright?" he asked them, worried. Then he noticed the sheet of paper in Bridgette's hand. "Hey, another piece of Ansem's Report! Awesome!"

"Um. Cody." muttered Noah, still wide-eyed. "You know you did that thing you did against Jafar, right?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I don't why it took so long for me to use Master Form again, but I'm just glad I was able to do it before Hades suffocated Bridgette."

The surfer girl smiled. She, Noah and Lindsay got back to their feet. The surfer girl threw her arms around Cody. "Thank you Cody."

Cody blushed, but hugged her back. "Oh, come on. It wasn't anything special." he stuttered nervously. "Why wouldn't I want to save-" he was cut off by soft lips pressing against his cheek.

The tech geek was speechless. He could feel his spine tingle, and his face heat up from the spot where Bridgette had kissed him. He wasn't expecting that, but he was nonetheless thrilled. It was the first time a girl had ever kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek.

Noah just gawked. Then he smirked in amusement at Cody's face. Lindsay however cooed. "Awww. That's so cute."

Bridgette let go of Cody, blushing. She turned away from him, not seeing his lovestruck face, and looked at Lindsay and Noah. Then she saw someone standing behind the other two. A saytr whose goatlike legs were brown.

"Phil? Are you alright?" she called out. Cody shook off his romantic thoughts and looked at Phil standing behind Noah and Lindsay. The four teens ran over to him.

Phil was wide-eyed. He was looking up into the sky. Cody had a pretty good idea where he was looking too.

"I, uh," Cody coughed, "take it you woke up in time to see what happened, huh?"

Phil took a moment before turning to Cody. "Y-Y-Y-You beat Hades... You squirts actually beat Hades."

"Well, actually. Cody did." Lindsay corrected with a smile. "All by himself."

"What, no. No, I didn't. You guys helped me." protested Cody modestly.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Scared out of their wits, everyone turned to see a man wearing bronze armor, a blue cape, greek sandals and a red headband standing at the entrance to the arena.

"Hercules?" wondered Bridgette. Sure enough, it was Hercules. He ran over to the four teens and his mentor and practically shouted.

"What's going on? What happened here? I saw all the people fleeing the arena and got here as fast as I could!" he took a deep breath and looked around at all the damage. "Where's Hades? Did he do all this?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Herc!" Phil exclaimed, quieting his student. "Two words. Breathe in slowly."

Lindsay counted Phil's words on her fingers, looking confused. Noah just rolled his eyes and moaned "That was three."

"But what happened?" Hercules asked desperately. "I only just got out of the Underworld. I had to fight a lot monsters to get back here."

"It's okay Herc." proclaimed Cody calmly. "We just defeated Hades."

Hercules stopped talking, and just gawked. "What. No. Get outta here, that's not true, is it?"

"One hundred percent." confirmed Phil proudly. "These squirts really did beat Hades. I saw the whole thing."

Hercules was stunned. After letting this news sink in, he laughed. "Wow, that's incredible."

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay just laughed along with Hercules and Phil for the next several minutes.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

Phil and Hercules stood in front of the entrance to the arena, looking at the four junior heroes.

"So, does this mean we aren't junior heroes anymore?" Lindsay asked Phil. She, Cody and Bridgette all looking hopeful.

Phil put his fingers to his chin and thought for a moment. "Nope, sorry. Still not ready for hero status yet."

"What! Why!?"

"Sorry, it ain't up to me." Phil said. Hercules just chuckled.

Cody looked rather disappointed. But then he smiled. "It's okay. Besides, I think I know where my true strength comes from."

Phil raised his eyebrows as everyone turned to him. "Mine comes from my guardians."

"What!" exclaimed Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay as Phil added "Come again?"

Cody chuckled at their reactions. Then he elaborated. "Sure." he turned to his three guardians. "If me, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay stick together, were unstoppable. Not even Hades can stop us."

"Cody." Bridgette whispered. She was touched by what he said. Noah smirked and Lindsay nodded.

"As long as you guys are beside me, I'm ready for anything." he finished. He held out his arms.

"Awww." cooed Lindsay as she and Bridgette went in for the group hug. The three of them looked at Noah expectantly. After a moment of peer pressure, he sighed, went over and joined in on the hug.

"But that's not what I-" Phil muttered, until Hercules interrupted by picking him up off the ground.

"Of course. Your friends give you strength." said Hercules. He then turned Phil toward him slightly and asked him. "Isn't that right, Phil?"

Phil was silent, then he just grinned. Hercules set Phil back on the ground and addressed Cody's team. "The four of you together, make great heroes. And as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything."

Hercules had his arm extended. Cody, smiling, gladly accepted the hand shake.

"So, what are you all going to do now?"

"I guess we continue looking for the last pieces of Ansem's report and our friends." Cody answered. "Now that Geoff's betrayed Maleficent, he may need our help."

"Well then, don't let us hold you up." replied Phil. "Come on champ, we gotta go clean up the mess in the arena." Phil told Hercules while strutting back to the door.

Hercules groaned. He turned to the teens. "See you guys."

The four junior heroes just grinned as Hercules lumbered along behind the saytr. They all turned around, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay walking to the door. But Cody had stopped and looked at the pedestal that they were unable to move the first time they came here.

"What's wrong, dude." Noah asked as Cody approached the pedestal.

"I... I just want to try and move this thing again." he answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Just consider it unfinished business." he replied with a bashful grin.

The two girls laughed. Noah rolled his eyes, but he sighed. "Alright. But let's all move it together this time, shall we?"

They nodded. Cody's guardians approached the pedestal with him. They put their eight hands all around the stone block.

"Okay, now push!" Cody ordered.

The four teenagers pushed with all their might. To their shock, the pedestal was actually moving this time. It took about a minute for them to push it up against the wall. The effort had exhausted them.

Lindsay then looked down at something small that the pedestal had been covering. "What is that?"

The other three had noticed this glowing light too. They walked closer and noticed, to their shock, a small keyhole on the stone floor.

"Whoa! What're the odds that this world's keyhole would've been under there?" Noah wondered.

"Yeah, I completely forgot about the keyhole for this world." stated Bridgette.

Cody smiled and brought out his keyblade. He pointed it downward at the keyhole. A light shined, a beam shot from the blade at hit the hole, the locking sound was heard and the keyhole disappeared in a bright light. Cody made his keyblade disappear. ahe turned to his friends and they all nodded.

"Okay guys. Now that our chores are done, whaddya say we go back to exploring worlds for our friends?" Cody asked them.

Bridgette and Lindsay cheered excitedly, while Noah did lazily.

"Alright then, let's get out of here!"

Cody led Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay out of the lobby and out the doors of the Coliseum. Off for their next adventure.

* * *

A teenaged girl with long black hair stood watching the hologram of Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay with an indifferent stare. She wore a blck croptop, gray shorts and a black jacket wrapped around her waist. Next to her was a menacing woman with green skin, wearing black robes and a hood with horns.

"Great!" Heather complained. "Now Geoff's a traitor and Hades is gone! Those four are becoming really annoying!"

Maleficent smirked. "Yes. We are losing minions rather quickly now. It seems that Hook, Duncan, Gwen, yourself and I are the only ones left now."

Heather noticed Maleficent's look and frowned. "You sound a bit happy."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Maleficent asked the tall asian. "There will be less for me to share with once we accomplish our ultimate goal."

Heather crossed her arms. "And what exactly is your 'ultimate goal'?"

"In due time Heather, in due time." Maleficent replied gently, smirking. Then she turned and began walking toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Heather irritably.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Captain Hook's ship." Maleficent answered calmly. "He says that he may have found the last princess. I need to go inspect this girl to see if she is indeed the one we seek."

Heather raised her eyes. Could that idiot have really found the seventh princess? Well, maybe it was Duncan and Gwen who actually found her. Losers they may be, they were much more competent and useful than that fool Hook.

"I will return shortly." Maleficent informed the teen. She disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Once the witch had disappeared, Heather let out a sigh. Now she had to figure out something to do while she was alone. She turned to look at the hologram of the four teenagers one last time before leaving the chamber.

* * *

**Yeah, like I said. This one was a long read. But it was worth it! We saw the rematch between Cody and Cloud, Tidus and Rikku are gonna join Leon's group, a fight against Geoff, Geoff betraying Hades, along with Maleficent, and the return of Master Form. But most of all. BRIDGETTE KISSED CODY! YEEEEEEES! Hahaha, I know it was only on the cheek, but hey it's something, right? I hope everyone approved of the return of Cody's transformation. I'm pretty sure most of you were waiting for that to come back at some point. Well, wish granted.**

**And what about Geoff? Well he won't be appearing again for a little bit. Sorry Geoff fans. But at least he's somewhat redeemed himself now. **

**And now, there will be no more distractions. It's time to get back down to business. Neverland is up next. I'm really looking forward to this part of the story. Hell, the Neverland portion is one of the major points for the entire story. Let's leave it at that. No spoiling! But I can tell you that it'll only be two chapters long. That I can guarantee.**

**So did you all like the Hades Cup? I know some of you were probably hoping for Cody's team to actually win, but I think this ending was just more fitting. But let me know what you thought by reviewing. And look forward to Neverland, coming soon. See you next time!**


	39. Chapter 39 - Neverland

**A/N: AAAAAAH! Finally! TDDolphin is back! Bet you all thought I died or something, didn't you. Haha. Seriously, joking aside. I'm so sorry that it took me over a month to finally update. Work had gotten pretty hectic over the last couple weeks. Being understaffed SUUUCKS! I really appreciate everyone whose continued to read, and thanks to the people who favorited my story in my abscense.**

**Now then, let's get down to business. I hope ya'll are ready for some reading, cause it's time for the Neverland saga of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story, and I uploaded both parts to it. Be warned though, they're both pretty long. But they are nonetheless, AWESOME! If I do say so myself. Haha.**

**Alright! It's been a month and I know you guys have been dying to see what happens next. So let's not waste anymore time. Hope everyone enjoys Neverland.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 - Neverland**

* * *

**Gummi Ship**

In the deep, multi-colored vastness of space, a triangular spaceship, colored red, yellow and white, with a blue spherical door on top, travelled smoothly through the empty space.

Noah was piloting the gummi ship this time. He had been flying for roughly an hour now. After he, Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay had left the Olympus Coliseum, the black mage had warped them to just outside of the Pride Lands world. Now that their ship was able to go further out into space, thanks to the navigation gummi that they had found on that world, and now that their errands were finally out of the way, the four teens could get back to their mission.

After their most recent encounter with Courtney, Cody was even more determined to find the king of Disney Castle than ever, if that was possible. Not only that, but now that both Courtney and Geoff had betrayed Maleficent, he also wanted to find the other three Total Drama contestants and bring them to their senses.

The cynical bookworm turned around and smirked. Cody was sleeping in his seat again. The geek had used up a lot of energy while in his master form during their battle with Hades. So much that once he had sat in the chair, Cody passed out immediately. Noah snickered. For two reasons. Firstly, he wondered if Hades was still floating around in space somewhere. Secondly, because the surfer girl was sleeping next to him.

Bridgette had moved her chair over by Cody, hoping to start up a conversation. To her disappointment, he had fallen asleep. So the surfer girl just decided to sit next to him. She had tried to stay awake, but after twenty minutes, she became tired herself. Her head had shifted to where it was resting on Cody's shoulder, with his head on top of her's. It was an amusing sight for Noah.

"Don't they look so cute together?" cooed Lindsay, who was sitting next to the black mage. She had been applying eyeliner, but she must have taken a break to look back at the sleeping lovebirds.

Noah turned back around to face her. "I'm more into making fun of couples then admitting that they'd be cute together." he admitted shamelessly with an eye roll.

Lindsay pouted. "That's not very nice."

"Eh, it's my personality." Noah turned back to look at Cody and Bridgette again before admitting "But, I think if any girl was to hook up with Cody... I suppose Bridgette would be the best choice."

"Really, why?"

"Cause out of any girl from the show that he could have as a girlfriend, she's the only one I approve of." said Noah, uncharacteristically serious.

"Aww. That's so nice of you, Noah." said Lindsay with a smile.

"Hmph, whatever." Noah grunted.

Things had gone quiet for a few moments, so Lindsay finished putting on her eyeliner. After she put everything away though, she tried to talk to Noah again.

"So. If you only approve of Bridgette being with Cody, does that mean you don't like any of the other girls?"

Noah just shrugged. "Not really. Hardly any of the other girls have anything really likable about them for me to want Cody to date them."

Lindsay sniffed. "Does that mean you don't like me either?" she asked sadly.

Noah turned to Lindsay with an arched eyebrow. After a moment he answered truthfully. "I like you too. It's just you're already with Tyler, so I didn't include you in that group."

The blonde brightened up immediately. "Thanks, Noah."

Noah nodded. "It's all good." he grunted.

After a moment of silence, Lindsay asked the bookworm a rather personal question. "So, are their any girls that you like from the show?"

Noah's eyes widened in disbelief. But before he could answer, the ship's alarm started blaring.

The noise had awoken Cody and Bridgette from their slumbers. The surfer girl had lifted her head off of Cody's shoulder groggily, as Cody immediately sprung from his seat.

"Noah, what's wrong?!" Cody gasped.

The bookworm brought up a map of the area. There was a large red object approaching their ship, which was blue on the grid.

"We've got something approaching us from behind, really fast!" replied Noah frantically.

Bridgette had finally shaken off her tiredness. "You don't think it's Monstro again, do you?"

"I don't know! But it is big!"

Cody and Bridgette immediately ran to the back of the viewing glass, and scanned around to search for whatever was catching up to them. Lindsay sat in her seat. She was worried that it might indeed be Monstro again. The blonde did NOT want to be eaten again.

"What the..." Bridgette whispered in shock. She looked and saw what had been following them. Said object was now passing over them.

"Is that a caravel?" Noah asked as the ship passed over them.

The object was a large caravel ship, that was somehow able to fly around in space. Cannons surrounded the railing, a giant skull was in place of a mermaid on the front, there were three masts, each with a crows nest, as well as a black flag with a skull and crossbones at the tops.

"It's a pirate ship!" Cody yelled in awe.

The pirate ship had passed them and was now a little over a mile away from the gummi ship. Suddenly, it started turning around and was approaching them slowly.

"What's it doing?!" Lindsay cried. The ship was getting closer and closer, and it showed no sign of stopping.

"It's gonna ram us!" Bridgette screamed in fright. "Everyone hold on tight!"

Cody grabbed hold of one of the chairs. Bridgette did the same. Lindsay and Noah held onto the control panel for dear life. All while watching as the ship drew ever closer. They braced themselves for impact.

The pirate ship rammed the gummi ship hard, sending it spiraling out of control. The ship continued spinning wildly for another minute. The gummi ship finally stopped spinning and began falling toward the much larger ship. Before Cody lost consciousness, he pressed a large green button on the control panel.

Then he blacked out...

* * *

**Neverland**

A short, teenaged boy with brown hair opened his eyes. The first thing that Cody saw was the night sky, which was dotted with stars. There were also clouds passing slowly by. The keyblade master was lying on the ground. He got up into a sitting position and started looking around.

Cody was sitting on the deck of a ship. A ship with three masts, a lot like the ship that he and his three guardians had seen... Wait! His three guardians!

Cody shot to his feet and looked all around. "Bridgette! Noah! Lindsay!" he shouted frantically. But his friends were nowhere to be seen. He ran up a set of stairs toward the bow. After going down a smaller set of steps, he looked around, and was able to see where he was.

The pirate ship was anchored in the middle of the ocean. Apart from what appeared to be the sillouette of a rather large island several miles away, Cody could see nothing but water for miles and miles in every direction. The geek refocused on trying to find out where his friends were.

"Bridge! Lindsay! Noah!" yelled Cody again.

"Stop shouting will you." replied a new, rather rude voice.

Cody froze. He immediately recognized that voice, even if it had been a while since he's heard it. He turned around swiftly and saw a teenaged boy standing on the deck above him with his arms crossed. A boy with a green mohawk, piercings on his ears and eyebrow, and wearing a black tanktop with a green skull design on the front.

"Well, who'd of thought we'd end up snagging you onto our ship." said the teen calmly, glaring down at Cody.

"D-D-Duncan." stuttered Cody in shock.

Duncan smirked wickedly. "Good to see you again. You seem to be doing well since the last time we met."

The punk chuckled. Cody's shock turned quickly into rage as the memory of their last encounter surfaced. He remembered the pain of having his shoulder slashed by Duncan's sword. The tech geek growled as he summoned his keyblade.

"Where's my friends?!"

"Ha! You mean Malibu, String Bean and Blondie?" Duncan laughed, uncrossing his arms. They're in the ship's brig. We sent them there while they were still knocked out."

Cody growled again, and tried to charge at the cocky punk. He didn't get ten feet before a group of Heartless appeared. These Heartless were all a new kind, and they reminded Cody a bit of the Bandits from Agrabah. They wore red bandanas on their heads, as well as eye patches. They also wore red, baggy pants and carried pirate swords.

"Not so fast." came another voice. Cody looked up to see a man with a long face, long, curled black hair and a thin black mustache and wearing a long, red coat and a red pirate hat with a large feather on top, now standing next to Duncan. His left arm ended with a silver hook instead of a hand. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." finished Captain Hook with a smirk.

Cody looked around at the Pirate Heartless, and realized that he was surrounded. He looked back up, just in time to see another teen appear by Duncan.

"What is going on up here?" the teal-haired girl asked her mohawked lover.

Cody's eyes widened. He could of swore that his heart had skipped a beat. "Gwen." he choked.

Gwen looked down at the source of the voice. She was shocked to see Cody standing there. Her blood seemed to chill at the sight of the boy who used to like her. The goth hadn't expected to see Cody again so soon.

"C-Cody? What're you doing here?" Gwen asked, somewhat awkwardly.

The shock of seeing Gwen had worn off. Cody glared furiously at the goth girl for a moment, something that actually frightened Gwen a bit, then he turned away from her, refusing to acknowledge his former crush.

"We caught his ship in our tractor beam and pulled him and his friends on board." Hook answered Gwen's question. "Though I had been hoping to steal some loot from some defenseless traveller." he added in disappointment. Then he finished more sinisterly. "But no matter. At least now we can destroy this brat for causing us so much trouble."

Gwen hadn't paid attention to anything Hook had said. She was still reeling from the way Cody had looked at her. It was cold, and so unlike him. He was obviously still angry at her.

Duncan turned to see his new girlfriend's expression. Since Gwen had joined him and Hook on their search for the seventh princess of heart, she had told him about her fight with Cody's team at Halloween Town. A part of him really wanted to deck Cody for what he had said to her. He refocused his attention on the keyblade master as he shouted up at them.

"Where's Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah?!" screamed Cody furiously. "Tell me now!"

"Relax, Dorkahontas." replied Duncan sternly. "You can go see them now."

Cody looked confused. "What do you..." he didn't get to finish. A trapdoor that he hadn't even been aware he was standing on opened beneath him. Cody screamed as he fell down into the ship. A second later, the trapdoor closed itself.

Duncan laughed in amusement at Cody's stupidity. He calmed down after a moment. "Now they're all trapped." he said with a smirk. He then became more serious and turned to the pirate captain. "Alright Hook, let's hurry up and get this plan of yours started. I'm tired of staying here."

Hook just responded with a glare. Gwen snapped out of her guilty thoughts about Cody and said "You mean that girl? Why? Why is she even still here? Maleficent's already said that she isn't the last princess."

"Because, Wendy is the perfect bait to lure that blasted Peter Pan here. That way I can finally get my revenge."

"What? For cutting your hand off?" Duncan laughed, looking at Hook's hook. "Dude, you'd be even more useless than you already are if you didn't have that hook."

The pirate growled. "Shut up, you brat!"

"Whatever." shrugged the punk without concern. "Just keep Cody and the others locked up until we can figure out what to do with them."

Duncan started to walk away, but he had noticed that Gwen hadn't followed him. He turned to her and asked softly. "You comin' Gwen?"

Gwen refocused on Duncan. "Yeah." Then she turned to glare at Captain Hook. "Just hurry up so we can get back to our mission." she snapped. "I'm dying to go back home."

Gwen walked over to her waiting boyfriend. They both walked down the stairs and away from Hook, who growled and turned to a little man that no one had noticed before. He was portly, with a rather large nose. The man had gray hair, with sideburns going to his neck, and he wore half moon glasses, a red winter hat, a blue-and-white striped shirt, and blue pants.

"Those scurvy rats think they can order me around!" he raged to his first mate. "I'm the captain of this ship!"

"What shall we do, Captain Hook?" asked Mr. Smee in a rather dim-witted voice.

"Nothing!" cried Hook. "The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the four brats."

"Oh, that's a good idea sir." replied Smee with a nod.

Captain Hook crossed his arms proudly. Then he heard what appeared to be a ticking sound, like from a clock. It sounded harmless enough. However, Hook's expression turned to one of pure terror at the sound of it.

"Shh... Do you hear that Smee?" Hook whispered timidly, hunching over and looking all around the deck of his ship. "Oh, that dreadful sound!"

* * *

**Neverland - Ship: Hold**

"No way! Are you serious?" a stunned Bridgette asked the sitting tech geek.

"Yeah. Both Gwen AND Duncan are here." replied Cody swiftly. "The captain of this ship is one of Maleficent's croanies, and they've been searching all through space for the last princess of heart."

"Um, guys." grumbled Noah.

"Oh no!" cried Lindsay, not hearing the bookworm. "What else did they say."

"Well, they captured a girl and they're holding her prisoner somewhere too." answered Cody.

"Guys." Noah grumbled a little louder. But he was once again ignored.

"Do you know where?" the surfer girl asked the tech geek.

"No. But we need to find her." Cody responded with determination. He looked around at the rather large brig. "After we figure out a way out of this hold, that is."

"That's a great idea, Cody!" Noah finally snapped. "I'm all for it. But first. How bout getting off of me!"

Everyone looked down. Cody gazed awkwardly at his cynical friend. Noah was lying flat on his stomach, the tech geek sitting on his back. Apparently Cody had landed on top of the black mage when he fell through the trapdoor into this hold.

"Hi, Noah." said Lindsay with a smile and a wave. "I was wondering where you had gone." Noah growled.

Cody chuckled apologetically as he got off of Noah's back. "Sorry about that, dude."

"Whatever." grumbled the bookworm as he got to his feet, pushing a crick in his back. "At least your not as heavy as Lindsay." he finished, thinking back to when they had first arrived in Traverse Town. That statement earned a glare from the white mage.

Bridgette crossed her arms. "Well, now we know that we have to save this girl. Now we just have to find a way out of here."

"We could always try the door." Noah replied sarcastically, pointing at the door in the center of the wall next to them.

Cody shrugged. He walked over and tried to open the door. "Nope. It's locked." he grinned sheepishly.

"Dude, I was joking." groaned the black mage.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. Then she asked the keyblade master "Is there anything else you know about the girl we're supposed to be rescuing, Cody?"

Cody put his fingers to his chin and thought. Then he remembered. "Well, Hook said that he was using her as bait to lure someone named Peter Pan here."

"Peter Pan?" Lindsay repeated, a little confused.

"Did someone call my name?" came a rather chipper voice.

The four teens jumped in fright at the new voice. They turned around and looked at some barrels in the corner of the hold. Suddenly, someone jumped out from them and did a flip through the air, landing gracefully on his feet.

"How ya doin' there?" the newcomer greeted. "Looking for a way out?"

This stranger was a boy about as tall as Cody, however he appeared to be rather young for his height. About ten or eleven. He reminded him a bit of an elf. He had short, reddish hair, and what appeared to be elf ears. The boy wore a green, short-sleeved tunic, green tights and brown shoes. He also had a small blade in a sheath tied to his belt.

"What the! Where did you...?" stammered Cody. "Who are you?"

"But you're friend already answered that. I'm Peter Pan." replied the boy with a smile. "And I'm the answer to your prayers."

Bridgette and Lindsay looked at each other in confusion. Noah crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Cody just stared in bewilderment.

Peter looked between the four older kids' puzzled expressions, then he shrugged. "Fine, have it your way."

"How did you even get in here?" asked Bridgette.

"I snuck aboard." Peter Pan replied simply. "I know this ship inside and out."

"Yet you were locked in here too." pointed out Noah.

"Ha! No I'm wasn't." the boy retorted, crossing his arms and turning away. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Who?" wondered the keyblade master.

Suddenly a small, bright, golden ball of light shot through the small opening in the door. It circled around Lindsay, then around Cody before it finally approached Peter Pan.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" Peter asked the ball of light.

It was then that the four teenagers noticed that the ball of light was actually a tiny fairy. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun, insect-like wings, and wore a small green dress. Tinker Bell just hovered right in front of Peter and answered in a soft dinging sound, like a bell.

"Great job." replied Peter excitedly, who seemed to understand Tinker Bell. "So you found Wendy?"

Tinker Bell crossed her arms as she told Pan something in fairy. Peter frowned. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm gonna leave Wendy here!" The fairy looked irritated by the elf's response.

"Wait, I don't get it. What's she saying?" Lindsay wondered.

Bridgette giggled. "Somebody sounds jealous." she whispered sheepishly.

Tinker Bell had heard her. She spun around furiously, stomping the air, to face the surfer girl. Bridgette stopped giggling at the sight of the angry little fairy. Tink flew over to the blonde and kicked her in the chin.

"Ouch!" complained Bridgette, stroking her sore chin. "That hurt."

Tinker Bell flew around the brig once more before flying back toward the small opening in the door. "Come on, Tink! Open up the door!" Peter pleaded.

Before flying out the door, she stopped and moved her arms in 'hold your horses' kind of way. She finally flew out the opening in order to start picking at the lock on the other side of the door.

Peter Pan sighed with relief. Then he looked at the other four. The two boys and the girl dressed in white were looking at him with smirks. Almost as if they were trying not to laugh at his and Tink's situation. He frowned.

"So, I hear you were planning on rescuing Wendy?" Peter asked them, deciding to change the subject.

"That was our plan." replied Bridgette, taking her hand from her chin.

"And who are you?"

"Cody." answered the geek.

"I'm Bridgette." added the surfer girl, then she gestured to the other two."This is Noah and Lindsay."

"I see." Pan crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Okay, we're in this together then. But only 'til we find Wendy."

Cody looked at his three guardians. Noah shrugged, Bridgette and Lindsay nodded. The keyblade master grinned and turned back to the younger boy. "Deal."

Suddenly the door opened. The five humans turned to see Tinker Bell fly back into the room, motioning for them to come on, while the dinging sound iminated from her.

"Okay, let's go." ordered Peter Pan. To the four teens utter shock, Peter didn't walk toward the door, but instead flew through the air and out the door, Tinker Bell right behind him.

Noah was still wide-eyed. "He... can fly?"

Cody's shock wore off as a smile creeped to his face. "That's so cool!" he stated aloud. Then he left the brig, with his three guardians right behind him.

* * *

The group had only gone three steps out the door before they were already surrounded by Heartless. There were five Shadows and two Pirates.

"What are these things?" Peter asked Cody while taking his knife out.

"Heartless." replied Bridgette while summoning her trident. Cody and Lindsay brought their keyblade and star wand out, while Noah's wristband started to glow red.

They were all standing in a much larger part of the hold. One of the masts was standing in the center as it towered over them into the ceiling. On the other side was a ladder that connected their floor with the next level.

The Shadows sank into the floor and started moving around the place as the Pirates charged with their swords drawn.

Noah fired a regular Fireball at one of the Pirates. Peter Pan followed up with dashing in midair toward the stunned Heartless while slashing his knife. All the while yelling "Woohoohoohoo!", which puzzled the black mage. Bridgette swung her trident several times at the other Pirate and defeated it.

Cody slashed his keyblade into one of the Shadows. After his fourth slash he killed it, along with another Shadow that had jumped into his path. Lindsay used Reflega to protect herself from the other three Shadows. They were sent flying after colliding with the shield and burst into mist when they hit the walls.

Cody breathed a sigh of relief as he and his firends put their weapons away. He looked at Noah. "Is it just me, or are those Shadows getting harder to kill with every world we go to?"

"Your right." agreed Noah, crossing his arms. "And those Pirate Heartless weren't exactly a cake walk themselves. Just what we need, to work harder to defeat Heartless."

Bridgette rolled her eyes at Noah's complaint. It was then that she noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Tinker Bell?"

"Ah, don't worry about Tink." replied Peter without concern. "She can handle herself."

Bridgette still looked a little worried. Noah snickered. "I'm surprised you're worried about her, considering she kicked you in the face ten minutes ago." The surfer girl looked annoyed at the cynical bookworm's comment. So he promptly shut his mouth.

"Anyway, let's keep going you guys." Cody demanded, as he walked over to the ladder and proceeded to climb up it.

Noah followed behind him. Peter however just flew upward slowly, passing the other two, and landed at the top. He looked down at the wide-eyed Cody and Noah and laughed.

"And people say I'm lazy." complained Noah irritably.

"Aww, I wish I could fly." whined Lindsay from the bottom.

* * *

For the next half an hour, Cody, Bridgette, Peter, Noah and Lindsay navigated their way through the interior of the ship, searching for Wendy. They had looked through room after room, but they hadn't found any sign of the girl yet. It didn't help that they kept running into Heartless. Shadows, Pirates, even some Soldiers, they all appeared and tried to stop the teens and Peter.

But Cody's team perseveared every time. Even when they got into the cargo hold and were confronted by about thirty Heartless. This battle by itself took about fifteen minutes, and by the end of it everyone was exhausted. Thankfully Lindsay was able to heal everyone to full strength, and this time without losing much energy.

"Yeah, Marvin helped me so I wouldn't lose so much energy healing a lot of people at once." she told Cody and Bridgette when they asked. They smiled at her mispronouncing of 'Merlin.'

The group found themselves in another small store room, there were barrels around the wall, as well as a fireplace, and some metal grating on the ceiling close to the wall. Peter was still flying, Bridgette stopped walking and decided to ask Peter the most important question.

"So uh, how come you can fly Peter?"

Peter looked back at the four teens and smiled. "Anyone can fly. You wanna try?"

"Sure!" cried Lindsay and Cody together enthusiastically. Peter Pan landed in front of them and faced the teens. He then put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly.

After a moment, a bright light dashed by Cody's ear and stopped in front of Peter.

"Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" Peter asked the fairy. Tinker Bell just answered by crossing her arms. Peter sighed, then he grabbed her by her tiny wings and flew over Cody's team. Then he shook Tink, much to her protest, so that the sparkling dust that came from her landed all over Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah.

"Just a little bit of pixie dust." stated Peter as he shook the last of the dust from Tinker Bell, and finally released her. "There, now you can fly."

"Cool." exclaimed Noah. He then jumped about ten feet into the air and spread his body out, waiting to hover in midair like Peter. However, after three seconds, he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. Cody couldn't help but laugh. Tinker Bell was also laughing, even though there was no sound coming from her.

Bridgette kneeled down to help Noah off the ground. After which she looked up at the tiny pixie. "Tinker Bell, where did you say you found Wendy?"

Tinker Bell glared at the surfer girl. She still hadn't forgiven her for her joke about her liking Peter. She stuck her nose up, but pointed up at the ceiling behind Peter, toward the metal grating.

Peter turned around immediately, and flew up to the grating. There was a shelf in the way so that he couldn't look up into the room. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah ran toward the shelf and tried to peer up the metal cage as well.

"Wendy?" Peter called out desperately. "Are you there?"

After a moment, someone finally responded. "Peter? Peter Pan?"

The five could hear the sound of feet running toward the grating. Then a small, ten year old girl appeared behind the metal. She had brownish hair tied up in a small curly ponytial, and wore a blue dress, as well as a blue bow in her hair.

"Wendy!" cried Peter with relief. "Hold on! We'll be right up there!"

"We?" said a confused Wendy.

"Tinker Bell's with me. And so are my new friends." elaborated the flying boy. Wendy looked past Peter and down at Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette.

"Hi there." Lindsay waved up at the small child.

"Oh my, hello there." Wendy greeted politely.

"Okay, now that we've all met, how do we break into her room?" grumbled Noah, inspecting the metal cage.

Bridgette was already on it. She looked between the ceiling bars and the shelf below it, and an idea came to her. "Wendy, get away from the bars!" she yelled.

Wendy complied and ran to the wall by her door. Peter also got away from the bars and landed by Cody, watching as the surfer girl brought out her trident.

Bridgette pointed it at a spot on the shelf just below the grating. Suddenly, a small whirlpool began forming. Cody watched in awe. Wendy yelped loudly as the level two geyser shot into the air from the shelf, and blasted the grating from the ceiling and into Wendy's room, leaving the way in now open.

"Bridge... T-That was really good thinking." Cody stuttered in amazement. Bridgette just smiled at the tech geek. This made him blush, something that she had noticed.

Peter had already flown up into the next room. Cody and Bridgette refocused and jumped onto the shelf and into Wendy's room, Noah and Lindsay right behind them.

"Peter!" Wendy cried happily as she ran over and embraced the elf in a hug, who immediately returned it. Cody, Bridgette and Lindsay smiled at the children. Tinker Bell however, looked as if she was going to cry. She took off through the door without anyone noticing her.

"I'm glad that your alright." said Pan happily.

Wendy just smiled. Then she noticed the older kids behind the flying boy. "Thank you. Thank you all for coming to rescue me."

"Oh, it was no big deal." replied Cody modestly.

Peter looked at the tech geek with intrigue. He had to admit that since he and his friends were almost adults, he hadn't trusted them that much. But this guy had proven him wrong, as did his friends. Cody had thrown himself into danger to rescue a complete stranger. He smirked. He supposed he had to respect someone that fearless.

"Well guys, this is as far as I can go." Peter told the teens. "I've got to get Wendy back home."

Cody nodded. "Sure dude. Thanks for helping us get this far."

"What, you mean your not coming with us?" asked a shocked Pan.

"Nope. We've got unfinished business with the people here." Cody replied fiercely. "Hook is in league with our enemies. And the other two..." Cody hesitated, and looked at his friends.

Bridgette frowned. She knew who he was talking about. And a part of her was itching to get back at Duncan for what he did to Cody at Disney Castle, and Gwen for putting him through so much emotional pain.

"Do be careful." Wendy told them as Peter lifted her into his arms.

"Yeah, good luck." added Peter with respect. "Show that Codfish whose boss." He then flew over to the open hole in the metal that Bridgette had blasted through and went down it. And Peter and Wendy were gone.

Cody smiled. Then he heard Noah ask "You think they'll be all right?"

Cody turned to the black mage. "Yeah."

Lindsay grinned happily. Then she looked around the room they were in. There was a set of bunk beds next to her, as well as a dresser by the door. The white mage looked up and noticed a trapdoor above the others, as well as a ladder.

"Hey guys, look at this." she told the other three, who looked up to where she was looking and noticed the trapdoor and ladder too.

"Hmm. I wonder where that leads?" wondered Cody curiously.

* * *

**Neverland - Ship: Captain's Quarters**

Meanwhile. Gwen stood by the bay windows, looking out at the starry sky reflected in the dark ocean. Deep in thought.

She was feeling very depressed. She thought that once she joined up with Duncan, that she could just forget about Cody. But now that he had found his way onto their ship, the memories of Cody's anger at Halloween Town after everything she said to him, kept boring into her mind like a drill. And they made her want to cry with guilt.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Duncan looking at her with concern.

"Nothing." she lied.

Duncan's attitude suddenly did a one-eighty. "Gwen, I'm gonna tell you what you told me when you first got here. Don't lie to me!" he snapped in frustration. "I know that you've been feeling down ever since that loser came aboard!"

Gwen was taken aback by her new beau's tone. But she couldn't help but grin. Duncan knew her too well, just like she knew him.

"Great job. Making me out to be a hypocrite." she laughed.

Duncan chuckled. Then he reset his face into a frown and looked at his girlfriend intently. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Gwen's face fell. After a moment, she sighed, and decided to come clean at last. "I... I've just been thinking... I don't want to fight Cody anymore..."

Duncan was stunned. "What! Gwen, you can't be serious."

Gwen looked Duncan straight in the eye. He didn't feel the same way? "I'm dead serious. I don't want to hurt Cody anymore. I... I've already done enough of that."

"What are you talking about? No you haven't. Okay, you slapped him back at that castle and shot him down. But what's the big deal? You've always said you never liked that dork."

"Stop calling him that!" shouted Gwen angrily. Duncan recoiled at her tone. "He's not a dork, and he's not a loser! And... yeah, your right. I've never liked Cody romantically. But, that doesn't mean that he was never my friend!"

Duncan just stood silently as Gwen continued. "You weren't there for when it happened." she said shakily. "You were on Total Drama Action for the whole show. You never saw what was going on with me after I was eliminated..."

Duncan walked over and sat in Captain Hook's chair by the desk, and faced Gwen. "True enough. What did happen?" he asked softly.

Gwen looked on the verge of tears by this point. She sat on the window's banister and told the punk the whole story. "When I... when I went on the Aftermath show. I was public enemy number one. Some of my friends, Trent and Bridgette mainly, had all turned on me after what I did on the show."

"You mean you breaking up with Trent?" Duncan interrupted.

"Yeah, I made a deal with his team to vote him off in exchange for me sabotaging our team to give them a win in the next challenge. I thought he was going crazy. He kept trying to help our team win, something that I didn't want. I... I thought I was doing the right thing. But when I got eliminated, the whole cast had turned against me."

"At the time, I didn't see what the big deal was. But, now that I think about it, I deserved every single one of those glares."

Duncan looked at his girlfriend sadly for a moment. Then he asked in confusion. "Okay, so where does Cody fit into this?"

Gwen gulped. She was having a hard time fighting back tears. "Cody. He was one of the few people who tried to make me feel better. But, I was so bitter at the way everyone else had been treating me, I didn't want his sympathy. I would just ignore him, or I'd yell at him to leave me alone."

"But I accepted DJ's sympathy, and Leshawna's after she was eliminated, and I was desperately trying to get everyone else, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, to forgive me. I... I guess I just didn't trust Cody. Because he liked me, and I thought that he was just trying to move in on me. I hated him for that..."

At the last remark, Gwen couldn't hold back anymore. The tears cascaded down her face. "But I was wrong... So very wrong." she covered her eyes with her hands. "He admitted that he did still like me. But... after everything we've done to him since our world was destroyed, he... he hates me now... And I can't blame him. Hell, I can't blame anyone for hating me now."

Duncan had listened to every word. He watched in sadness as Gwen cried into her hands. He got out of the chair, approached his miserable girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his light blue eyes.

"Look, I have to admit. That was really wrong of you." Duncan said honestly. "But you seem to regret everything you've done now. And that's something, isn't it?"

Gwen still had tears falling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck and cried into his shoulder. After a few moments of this, she seemed to have calmed down somewhat. The goth wiped away her tears as Duncan lifted her up off the banister.

"If you don't want to fight Cody anymore, I understand." said the punk. "All we need to do is find the last princess of heart. Then we can go home."

Gwen nodded. Duncan started to walk away. When he got to the door, he turned around and smiled. "I'll let you get some rest. I'd say you need it. You don't need your eyes getting any more droopy thean they already were."

The goth girl laughed lightly at Duncan's joke. He opened the door and walked out of the room.

Gwen sighed. She walked over and sat in the chair that Duncan had been occupying a minute ago. She just sat there for ten minutes, mulling over everything that was in her head right now. She was so relieved that Duncan had taken that seriously. She had been worried that he would just joke about listening to a girl's woes. But no, he tried to make her feel better, and she was thankful for that.

Suddenly, she heard a banging noise coming from the trapdoor on the other side of the room. Gwen got out of the chair and watched as the door burst open. To her shock, out came Noah, then Cody, next was Bridgette, and Lindsay came out last.

"Argh, great idea with us sitting on each other's shoulders to get the ladder down." Noah grumbled at Cody, cricking his shoulders and neck.

"Well, at least it worked." Cody defended. Thinking back to when he had Bridgette on his shoulders, he blushed.

"Yeah, at least we got into this room." added Lindsay. She turned and looked around the room. It was then that she noticed the goth girl. "Oh, hi Gwen." she greeted without thinking.

Cody felt his insides tighten at Lindsay's words. He looked over and saw Gwen standing by a desk behind a set of bay windows.

"Gwen." Bridgette muttered in shock at seeing her former friend.

"Cody?" Gwen said in disbelief. "How did you get here? How did you break out?"

Cody gritted his teeth as he gazed angrily at the goth girl. He summoned his keyblade, as Bridgette and Lindsay brought out their weapons too. They were prepared to fight.

Gwen's eyes widened. "W-Wait, I don't want to fight!" she pleaded.

"Really? Did you finally grow a conscience since Halloween Town?" Bridgette snapped skeptically.

"No, really! I don't want to fight you anymore!"

Cody charged at Gwen, keyblade raised. The goth girl flashstepped away from the attack and reappeared by the door. She looked back to see all four teenagers glaring at her. "Wait! Just let me explain! I'm begging you!"

Cody raised his eyebrows, then looked at his three guardians. They all shrugged. Cody sighed and made his weapon vanish. "Okay, spill." he spat.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, surprised and grateful that they were giving her an opportunity to explain. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since we last saw each other." she looked at Cody. "You were right about everything, Cody. I'm so sorry for treating you way I did."

Cody's face seemed to calm down at the apology. He didn't know why, but he found himself believing her. Bridgette was starting to get the same impression. However, they were still wary. It might be a trap, after all.

"I... I don't want to cause you anymore pain than I already have." whispered Gwen remorsefully.

She suddenly brought her hand up and a black portal appeared. She looked back at Cody and Bridgette, tears once again coming down her face. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

"Gwen, wait!" Cody called out desperately. The goth girl however had stepped into the portal, heading back to Maleficent's domain. The portal disappeared afterward.

Cody continued gazing at the spot where Gwen vanished. He then turned to face the other three. "She...She was crying..." he whispered.

"I know." said Bridgette sadly. "Maybe she's finally seen sense."

Noah walked past Cody and Bridgette and over to the door. There was a window on it, and he peered through it to see what was outside.

"Cody." he called out to the keyblade master. "Was this Captain Hook dressed in red with black hair?"

Cody shook his head and answered. "Yeah. Why."

"Cause I can see him outside."

Cody's face immediately stiffened. So Hook was outside, was he? He summoned his keyblade. "Alright guys. It's time to kick that Pirate's butt." he told his guardians fiercely. "Duncan may be with him too, and we all know how strong he is. So be on your guard."

Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay all nodded and brought their weapons out as well.

"Okay then." cried Cody as he walked over to the door and grasped the knob. "Let's go!" he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

**And that ends Chapter 39. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's a long read, but we're getting down to the wire now, so the chapters have to go into a little more detail than earlier chapters. Plus, as I mentioned last time, Neverland is a pretty important saga for the whole story. I just hope I did a good job on Gwen's tearful confession to Duncan. *sniff* I know that I was about to cry while I was writing it. Hopefully I redeemed her in some peoples eyes.**

**But the drama doesn't end here folks. What will happen next? Will Cody's team successfully sneak up on Hook? Will Peter Pan come back? And will Gwen ever recover? Tune into Chapter 40 to find out.**


	40. Chapter 40 - The Seventh Princess

**A/N: And now! TDDolphin21 proudly presents Chapter 40 of Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story. This is the chapter where the game changing stuff will take place. What are they, you ask? You oughta know better by now. Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 40 - The Seventh Princess**

* * *

**Neverland - Ship: Deck**

Cody opened the door slightly and peered out through it. He couldn't see anybody. So he walked slowly and quietly out the door and onto the deck, and motioned for the other three to follow quietly.

As Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay passed the helm, they could here an evil laugh coming from just below them. The keyblade master recognized the laugh as Captain Hook's. He was close. Cody looked back at his friends, put his finger to his lips and pointed downward.

The group croutched behind the railing. Noah poked his head slightly over it and saw Captain Hook holding an old lanturn and talking to a rather short old man.

"What now, Cody?" Bridgette whispered quietly.

"We'll sneak up on Hook." explained Cody very quietly. "Let's take him out before he can fight back or summon any Heartless."

Lindsay, Bridgette and Noah all nodded in agreement.

"Okay... on my mark." Cody began counting down. "Three... Two..."

"Hey there, guys." said a new voice, loudly.

Cody and the others froze. They turned their heads and looked over by the door they had just come out of. Leaning against the wall by the door was a teen boy with a green mohawk, piercings, and wore a black tank top, black cargo pants and green converse shoes. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Duncan!" cried Bridgette fearfully, forgetting about trying to be quiet.

Suddenly six Pirate Heartless appeared and surrounded the four teens. Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay got up from the floor and looked between all of the Heartless, and Duncan, who had gotten off the wall and was now approaching them.

"I have to say I'm impressed." said Duncan, still smirking. "Breaking out of the brig like that. I'm kinda proud of you all."

Cody just glared at the cocky mohawked teen.

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee had heard all the commotion. They looked up to see Heartless surrounding the keyblade master and his friends, with their faithful lackey behind the Pirates.

"Good job, Duncan." Hook praised the punk. "Now bring those bilge rats down here."

Duncan frowned at the pirate captain. He shrugged, and pointed toward a ladder that Cody's team hadn't noticed until now. The Pirates walked the junior heroes over this ladder. Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah all climbed down the ladder to where Hook was waiting for them. Duncan didn't bother taking the ladder, he just jumped down from the upper deck, landing on his feet, then walked over to join Hook and Smee.

"Where's that girl, Gwen?" Hook asked Duncan.

"She was in your cabin when I saw her ten min...utes..." Duncan said slowly, before his cocky demeanor turned into fear, like he had just realized something. His fear then became anger.

He turned to face Cody's team. "Where's Gwen?!" he shouted. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" cried Lindsy fearfully. "Really, she left like right after we saw her."

Duncan gazed at the dumb blonde, looking for any signs of deception. But then he realized that Lindsay was probably too stupid to tell a lie. He sighed with relief.

"She must have ran back to Hollow Bastion." stated Captain Hook.

"Hollow... Bastion?" repeated Noah curiously.

"Idiot! Why would you say that when they're standing right there?" growled Duncan furiously.

Hook just smirked at the punk. "Because these brats won't be going there." He turned to look at Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay, who were still surrounded by Pirates. "You see, Hollow Bastion is the ruined world where Maleficent resides." Hook told them. "But as I just said, you four will not be going there."

The pirate captain than showed Cody the lanturn that he had been holding. There was a light in there. However, it wasn't a candle, it was the glow of pixie dust.

"Tinker Bell!" gasped Cody and Bridgette audibly.

"Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?" Hook smirked as he looked at the shocked faces of the junior heroes. Tinker Bell looked through her small prison at the four teens desperately.

This wasn't good. Cody had thought that Tinker Bell had flown off with Peter Pan to take Wendy back home. Apparently not though. He couldn't just leave the poor fairy behind, even if he and his guardians did finally know the location of Maleficent's world. Cody growled.

"Good boy." Hook laughed. "Now then, hand over the keyblade and I'll spare your lives. Be thankful I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless."

Noah raised his eyebrow. What did Hook want with the keyblade? Cody was thinking the same thing. He knew that he couldn't just hand his weapon over. Not just because this man was a bad guy, but because if he did hand it over, the keyblade would just come back to him. The tech geek was afraid now. This was a lose-lose situation.

"So, which will it be?" the pirate captain asked the small boy. "The keyblade," Hook pointed his hooked arm at Cody, "or the plank?" He growled and pointed at a long plank of wood that Cody's group hadn't noticed before.

"Cody." whispered Bridgette desperately. She also knew both reasons why Cody couldn't hand over the keyblade. But she was more worried about Cody's well-being.

Suddenly, there was a ticking sound. Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette looked all around for the source of it. Hook however, went wide-eyed with fear. He turned slowly toward the edge of the ship and looked down into the water. He started to shake as he saw a large green crocodile looking up at him hungrily. Everyone else looked over at the crocodile too.

"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand!" cried Hook in terror. And to Cody, Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah's shock, he jumped onto the tiny Smee's shoulders like a scared little child. "Smee! He's after me again! I can't stay here! Go away! I can't stand the sight of him!"

Cody's mouth was wide, as were his friends'. This guy had been so confident about killing them, but now the sight of one crocodile was sending the pirate into hysterics. Cody and Bridgette looked at each other in confusion. Noah looked as if he was about to laugh his butt off. As was Duncan.

Captain Hook got off of Smee's shoulders and ran flat out toward another ladder. After climbing it, he turned to face Duncan. "Smee, Duncan, you take care of them!"

"W-Wait! What?!" Duncan had stopped laughing and now yelled in frustration. "Why do I have to-" But Hook had already gone. The punk growled. "Damn it."

Smee held onto Tinker Bell's lanturn as he watched three of the Pirates push Cody onto the plank. The old man felt a great sense of guilt for the boy. But orders were orders. Duncan however, just crossed his arms and watched with an impassive expression.

"Cody!" Bridgette cried out in horror from her's, Noah's and Lindsay's spot, still being held at sword point by the remaining Pirates.

She would have tried to fight off these Heartless, if it wasn't for the fact that Duncan kept glancing over at them. As if daring them to try and help Cody. And she was still rather afraid of the punk. So she, Noah and Lindsay watched helplessly as Cody walked to the edge of the plank.

Cody was greatly afraid now. He looked down into the water, and saw that the giant crocodile was waiting below him with his mouth wide open. This wasn't good. How was he going to get out of this mess?

He looked over at his friends. Noah was worried. Legitimately worried. Lindsay had her hands to her mouth, looking frightened. Then he looked at the girl he loved. Bridgette looked on the verge of tears. The sight was breaking his heart.

Was this it? Was this really how he was going to die? Leave his and his friends' world to it's fate, never to see his family again, or having the opportunity to hang out with Bridgette back home? Never being able to tell her how much she meant the world to him? How much he loved her?

It was than that Cody heard a voice. Not in his head, no this voice sounded rather close. And it was also familiar. "Fly, Cody! Just believe, and you can do it."

Cody grinned. He looked at Bridgette one last time. Then he closed his eyes, and focused intently on wanting to fly. _"I believe. I believe. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"_ Finally, Cody jumped off the plank.

"NOOOO!" Bridgette screamed.

But then to everyone's shock. Cody rose into the air, shouting "Wooooohooooo!" The crocodile had missed him by mere inches. Because Cody could now fly!

"No way!" Noah exclaimed, gaping at Cody stupidly. Bridgette and Lindsay were also watching in awe.

And so was Mr. Smee. So much in fact that he failed to notice that the lanturn holding Tinker Bell had been yanked out of his hands by a boy wearing green.

"Peter!" yelled Lindsay happily.

Peter Pan landed on the ground. Cody landed next to him as they gazed at Mr. Smee and Duncan, who didn't look worried about Cody flying at all. Bridgette and Noah took the chance and destroyed all six Pirates. They and Lindsay ran over to join Cody and Peter, as Peter opened the lanturn, setting Tinker Bell free.

"Thanks Peter." said Cody appreciatively.

Pan turned around and grinned at the four teens. "Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?"

"Well, you did it half an hour ago." grumbled Noah. Cody elbowed him. "Oww!"

Peter however chuckled. "Yeah, that's true I guess."

Mr. Smee ran behind the punk and peered out from behind him. "What do we do, D-D-Duncan?" he bumbled with fear.

Duncan smirked. "Just head back inside and stay out of my way, Smee." he told the short, old man. The punk walked slowly forward. "I'll take care of the keyblade master."

Cody only had enough time to bring out his keyblade before Duncan had flashstepped. A second later, Cody felt a fist slam into his face. The tech geek was sent into the ship's railing, which broke apart on impact, and flew out over the ocean.

"Cody!" Bridgette and Noah shouted simultaneously. Suddenly, a group of new Heartless appeared, surrounding them, Peter and Lindsay. Smee, not wanting to get in the way, ran over to the door and dashed into the ship.

The Heartless looked similar to the pirates. These ones however were blue and they could fly. They also had thick forearms, as well as purple wings. There were four of them, one for each person.

Bridgette, Peter and Lindsay brought their weapons out, and Noah's wristband started glowing.

* * *

Cody finally straightened himself out. He looked back to see that he had been punched about half a mile away from the pirate ship. He rubbed the spot where Duncan had hit him, then flew back toward the ship.

However he was intercepted by Duncan. Who had flashstepped, and was now hovering above the ocean like Cody was.

"You can fly?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Yep, one of my perks from Maleficent." answered Duncan smugly.

Cody growled and readied his keyblade. Finally, he had waited so long for this confrontation. Ever since Disney Castle. He noticed that Duncan still had his arms crossed, and was not going for his sword.

"Aren't you gonna unsheath your weapon?"

Duncan just laughed. "Oh, believe me. I won't need my sword to beat you, loser." he uncrossed his arms and put his fists up defensively.

Cody glared at the cocky punk. He flashstepped, much to Duncan's shock. He didn't know he could do that as well. Duncan did the matrix dodge just in time as Cody was about to kick him in the face. The tech geek stopped himself and spun around swinging his keyblade, However Duncan was able to block it with his knee. The punk kicked the weapon away and punched Cody again.

Cody recovered from the attack and dashed toward Duncan, who dashed at him as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Cody's guardians and Peter Pan had just finished dispatching the Air Pirates. However, they kept their weapons at the ready, just in case more enemies decided to show themselves.

"That takes care of them." stated Noah. "Now where's Duncan?"

Bridgette's eyes widened. Remembering Cody at last. She ran over the railing and looked out over the ocean, scanning the darkness in search of two people.

She squinted. At last she saw two pinpricks in the distance, flying around over the ocean. One of them had to be Cody, but the other. Was that Duncan?

"I see them!" Bridgette shouted. "Their fighting over the water!"

"Well then, looks like Cody's got that guy covered." said Peter. "So what do you say we take care of old Hook?"

Bridgette looked between Lindsay and Noah, wondering if it was okay to just let Cody fight Duncan on his own. They eventually decided to go ahead and let him. He had been dying to get his hands on Duncan after all. The three of them followed Peter Pan up one of the ladders to the door to Captain Hook's room.

Peter pressed himself against the wall on one side of the door. Bridgette, Lindsay and Noah did the same on the other side. Peter, smirking, knocked on the door.

A timid, muffled voice answered from the other side. "Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?"

Pan laughed silently. Then he used his hand and plugged his nose and answered in a very great imitation of Mr. Smee. "Aye, Captain." Noah couldn't help but snicker, even Bridgette and Lindsay giggled quietly. "They walked the plank, every last one of them."

The door opened up right away. Captain Hook dashed out and looked all around the ship for his first mate. Peter snuck up behind Hook and poked him in the butt with his knife, making him scream and jump in pain. Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay all laughed as the captain turned to face his enemies.

"P-Peter Pa-" he cried, then growled "Blast you!"

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish?" Peter threatened. "Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

Captain Hook growled and brought out his sword. At the same time an Air Soldier materialized, as well as a small ship being controlled by another pirate Heartless, this one actually wearing an old time pirate hat. The ship had it's own mast, as well as a couple of cannons.

"Now for my revenge!" Hook glared at Peter.

Bridgette looked at the two Heartless. "You guys take Hook, I'll take the Heartless." she told the others.

"How? Their flying." wondered Lindsay.

Bridgette just smirked. Then to Noah's shock, Bridgette rose into the air. She was able to fly?

Peter answered the black mage's question before he could even ask. "I told you. You just have to believe. She must have heard me telling Cody that."

Bridgette brought out her trident and dashed out over the ship. The Battleship and the Air Soldier pursued after the surfer girl.

Captain Hook took advantage of the distraction and swung his blade, but Peter was able to block the strike with his knife.

* * *

Cody fell toward Duncan with the keyblade raised. This time he was able to land a blow to the punk's shoulder. The impact sent Duncan falling toward the ocean. However, he was able to stop himself just before landing in the water.

The punk glared up at Cody as the tech geek charged at him once again. Duncan merely moved out of the way and Cody flew straight into the ocean, making a rather big splash. The other teen laughed. Until Cody shot out from the water, headbutting Duncan in his stomach.

Duncan was flown about twenty feet high, Cody followed up the headbutt with another hard swing from his keyblade. The punk was sent back about ten feet. He started panting as he wiped some blood from his mouth and gazed at Cody with intrigue.

"Wow, I can't believe how much better you've gotten." Duncan breathed. "Guess I underestimated you."

Cody smirked. "What can I say, you and Gwen motivated me."

Duncan glared. "Yeah, I know. She told me all about your fight on Oogie's world. I owe you a beatdown for everything you said to her."

The punk grasped the handle of his blade, and finally unsheathed it. The blade was black. Duncan looked at Cody with contempt. "No more holding back. Gwen might not want to beat the crap out of you anymore, but I'll do enough of that for the both of us."

Cody's eyes went wide. Duncan looked almost murderous. Duncan disappeared. Cody was just able to raise his keyblade to block Duncan's sword. The attack was so powerful that it had pushed Cody back almost a hundred feet away, as well as pushed all the water around him up into the air, creating a rather big wave.

The keyblade master pushed the sword away, and followed up with a slash of his own, which Duncan blocked rather easily. Cody kept up with the attacks, but Duncan was able to block every single one of them. After which, the punk started swinging offensively as well. Cody blocked these attacks too, however he wasn't as fast as Duncan, so it was much more of a struggle.

Duncan found an opening and punched Cody in the gut, sending the tech geek flying back again. Cody stopped himself again, only to see Duncan flying right toward him. The punk spun a hundred and eighty degrees and kneed Cody in the gut again. The keyblade master felt his eyes bulge from the pain. The attack was powerful enough that it sent Cody skipping like a rock on the water back toward the ship. After skipping about a quarter mile, Cody sank into the water.

Duncan flew over to the spot where Cody landed, looking for any sign of the tech geek. Suddenly a huge splash erupted from behind the punk. When the water cleared, Duncan saw Cody hovering in front of him. He had a black eye, as well as a cut across his chest from Duncan's sword. He looked like crap, but he also looked more fierce than Duncan had ever seen him.

"Don't look so shocked." said Cody coldly. "I'm not going down that easy. Especially not to a scumbag like you!"

Duncan smirked darkly. "Alright then, big shot." he said confidently. "Come at me with everything you got."

Cody readied his keyblade and unleashed a mighty battlecry as he dashed at Duncan, who mimicked the geek with his own roar of fury. Their blades collided with each other, the impact sending up another wave of water, with many droplets falling around the teens.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, Bridgette was hacking and slashing away at the Battleship Heartless. She had already destroyed it's mast and it's cannons. it was getting harder to hit it though because the Heartless would back away and then charge at her at very high speeds. And it didn't help that the Air Soldier was still alive, trying to punch her every chance it got.

Finally, Bridgette fired some Aquaspheres at the Battleship, which stunned it just enough for her to land four more swipes with her trident. Which was enough for her to defeat it last. The large enemy burst into black mist.

The surfer girl breathed a sigh of relief before she turned to face the Air Soldier. Only it had flown toward her with a glowing fist. Bridgette put her trident up in defense. The Heartless' attack bounced off the trident, but the power of it sent her flying hard into the ship, making her drop her weapon.

After coming out of it, Bridgette realized that she was a little bit stuck in the damage. She looked around for her weapon. After a few seconds of searching, she found the trident about twenty feet away from her, the prongs logded in the wood.

The surfer girl tried to free herself from the splinters of the ship, but she was having a hard time. Her lower half was lodged in pretty tight. The Air Soldier pointed his finger at Bridgette before charging at her.

Bridgette's was frightened now. She was defenseless, and open for attack. The Heartless would no doubt try to steal her heart. She didn't want to become a Heartless, she's seen what damage they've done to every world she's gone to.

As the Air Soldier got closer, The blonde started shaking in fear. There was nothing she could do. Cody, Noah, Lindsay, Peter. They were all busy fighting someone. There was no one around to help her. She put her hands up in vain defense, closed her eyes and screamed as the Air Soldier prepared to take her heart.

Suddenly, a bright light shined out from Bridgette's hands. When the Air Soldier got close enough, it burst into black mist.

The surfer girl opened her eyes, wondering why she hadn't been hit. She looked around for the Heartless, but it was gone. All she could see was a bright light as it got dimmer and dimmer and finally disappeared. She looked at her hands, confused.

"Wh...What just happened?" she wondered to herself.

Bridgette looked at the spot where the light shown for another few seconds before she remembered where she was.

"Wait, what am I doing?" she chastised herself. "There's a battle going on."

After a few more minutes of struggling, Bridgette finally broke free from the ship. She flew over and extracted her trident from the wood too, and then dashed upward to help Noah, Lindsay and Peter with Captain Hook.

* * *

On the other side, geysers of water kept shooting off from the ocean like water mine explosions.

Cody and Duncan's battle was taking them all around the ocean. They flashstepped, then reappeared with their sword collided. They had done this several times already, hence the huge water spires shooting up into the air.

Duncan pushed Cody away roughly. Then he raised his sword into the air. dark energy began forming around the blade.

"Dark Blade!" Duncan shouted, swinging his sword and unleashing a dark ring of energy, which flew toward Cody, who was able to just avoid the attack.

The punk took the opportunity and flew toward the geek and kicked him in the face. He spun around and delivered another kick to Cody's chin, sending him skyward.

The tech geek suddenly felt something stirring inside him. It wasn't like his master form, but it was new. He looked down just in time to see Duncan flying up at him.

"Game over, Dorkahontas!" he laughed, gripping the handle of his sword.

In desparation, Cody threw his keyblade down at the punk. However, the first Strike Raid missed it's target. Duncan laughed again, thinking that Cody was now defenseless. But when he looked back up, he saw the keyblade falling at him again.

Duncan couldn't avoid this Strike Raid. The blade slashed him across the chest, hurting him greatly. The keyblade disappeared again, reappearing in Cody's hand. The tech geek continued the Strike Raid three more times, each one hitting Duncan. Then he flashstepped, reappeared next to the punk, and raised his keyblade as it started glowing as orange as the sun.

Duncan's eyes bulged. Cody screamed as he unleashed the new power he had aquired.

He swung a powerful blow into Duncan's mid-section, then followed up with several more attacks. Each blow had a lot of power in them. The delinquent cried out in pain from each attack. Cody brought back his weapon one last time, the keyblade glowing even brighter than before. Duncan yelled as the tech geek swung hard one more time. The impact sent Duncan flying fast toward the ship.

* * *

Back on the ship. Captain Hook was panting hard. Peter Pan, along with those blasted teenagers had gone all out and had exhausted him.

Peter, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay all gazed at the pirate with intense eyes. The flying boy and the surfer girl then smirked at each other. They charged after Hook.

"N-No, no, no, no, NO!" pleaded Hook desperately. But Bridgette had swung her trident like a baseball bat and knocked the captain into the air. Pan followed up with hard thrust from his own knife.

Their combo sent Hook screaming into the ocean. There was a loud splash, as the three guardians and Peter Pan went over and looked over the edge.

Captain Hook finally broke the surface of the water, breathing in deep gulps of air. He looked to his left however, and his face went pale. The giant crocodile was gazing hungrily at the pirate, licking it's chops.

Hook screamed as the reptile pounced. He avoided the pounce and ran, to everyone but Peter's shock, on the water at high speeds trying to get away from the hungry crocodile. The teens saw a rowboat chasing after the pair, with Smee screaming "Captain! Captain!" Soon enough, Hook, Smee, and the crocodile had disappeared into the night.

Peter and Noah were laughing their butts off through the whole show. While Bridgette actually mumbled with guilty. "Oh no, I forgot about the crocodile!"

Meanwhile, Lindsay had noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She bent over and picked it up. After looking at the words at the top, she smiled. "Look guys! Another piece of Ansem's Report!"

Bridgette looked away from the ocean and Noah stopped laughing. They went over to look at the piece of paper in Lindsay's hands. They started cheering and high-fiving each other.

Peter smiled at the pair. Then he heard someone screaming. He looked up and saw someone falling really fast toward the ship. "Hey, whose that?"

"It's Duncan!" shouted Noah, who had heard the scraming too.

Cody's new Ars Arcanum technique had sent Duncan spinning out of control down toward the ship. He was screaming in horror.

"Everyone move!" Bridgette hollared as she flew into the air. Peter, Lindsay and Noah didn't need telling twice. They all flew into the air as Duncan collided with the ship hard.

The punk had been knocked through the deck of the ship. And he kept breaking painfully through each deck until he broke clean through and into the ocean.

Bridgette, Noah, Lindsay and Peter all watched in awe as Captain Hook's ship began to sink into the sea.

Duncan had come too in the water. His eyes widened as he started to kick to the surface as fast as his battered and bruised body could. He finally broke the surface and rose from the water. He grunted in pain as he grabbed hold of his damaged arm, he turned to watch as the ship that he had crashed into started to sink.

He tore his gaze away and looked at the tiny pinprick in the distance that was Cody. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn it. This isn't over, pipsqueak." he grumbled to himself. Th delinquent sheathed his sword, summoned his own portal and disappeared into it.

The ship had almost completely sunk. Noah, Lindsay, Peter and Bridgette had continued watching it until Cody had flown over, just in time to watch the ship disappear into the sea.

Cody exhaled and made the keyblade vanish. He looked at the others, who were gazing at him in shock. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Dude, you just beat Duncan. Freakin' Duncan!" Noah pointed out with a grin. "One of Total Drama's best contestants! Why wouldn't we be a little impressed with that?"

Cody's face turned red. "Well, I don't know about that." he replied modestly. "I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind. You know for what he did at Disney Castle and to Courtney..."

Bridgette smiled. "Don't be so modest, Cody. You're so brave, taking on that jerk by yourself."

Cody blushed even more. And he started rubbing the back of his neck. "Hehe. Thanks Bridge." he said shyly. "That means a lot."

The surfer girl turned a bright shade of red too. "No problem." she replied, sounding just as shy as Cody.

The tech geek looked at Bridgette's face. He was confused as to why she looked so shy about his compliment. Heck, this wasn't the first time that she's blushed around him now that he thought about it.

Then, the most woderous possibility hit him. _"No way! Could she..."_

He immediately thought back to all of the moments he and Bridgette had shared while on this journey. From him comforting her about Geoff's betrayal, to her making him feel better about what Gwen's done to him. From him accidently landing on top of her in the Cave of Wonders, to her saying it was okay to hold onto her when they rode the dolphin at Atlantica. Then there were all those times that they've hugged each other and talked in the gummi ship.

He had thought at the time that Bridgette was just being nice. They had helped each other get over their respective crushes and had become great friends after all. But, then he thought about their whole adventure in the Hundred Acre Wood, as well as them almost kissing on the hill. There was also her kissing him on the cheek back at the Coliseum.

_"Does... Does Bridgette like me just as much as I like her?"_ his mind raced. Could that actually be true? He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, just in case. But the prospect that a girl that he loved may actually love him just a much. It excited him. It thrilled him. And he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Before he could think anymore though, a golden ball of light had passed by his ears. Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette also watched as Tinker Bell approached Peter Pan, and began talking in rapid fairy.

"W-wait! Slow down, Tink." Peter said hastily. Tinker Bell's dinging slowed down as she explained something to the young elf. "What's that? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?"

Tinker Bell nodded. Peter put a hand to his chin and thought. He turned to the others. "What do you say guys, you wanna come with me to check it out?"

"Uhhh..." Noah mumbled. But Cody answered "Yeah, why not." Noah groaned.

"But first." Bridgette turned to her fellow blonde teen. "You think you can heal us up for a trip?"

"For sure." replied Lindsay happily. She brought out her wand and healed everyone.

"Okay then." Cody said energetically. "Lead the way, Peter."

"Sure thing." replied Peter with just as much enthusiasm. "Hope ya'll are ready. It's a pretty long flight."

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay all nodded. "Alright then, come on everybody. Here we go!" exclaimed Peter. He and Tinker Bell flew ahead and led the four junior heroes to wherever this clock tower was located.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**

The doors to Maleficent's chamber opened up as a teen boy walked into the room. He looked like crap. He had many scrapes and scratches all around his arms, and he had a gash across his face. His green mohawk also looked very messy.

"Duncan!" cried a worried voice. The punk looked up to see a girl wearing a black corsette with teal hair running toward him.

"Hey Gwen." said Duncan rather cooly. "Good to see you again. You go even paler at the sight of my battle scars?"

Gwen rolled her eyes at his joke. She pulled out a large green orb and threw it over Duncan's head. The Hi-Potion burst. Suddenly, all of Duncan's wounds had vanished, leaving him completely healed. Even his mohawk had been fixed to what it was before.

"Thanks babe." said Duncan seriously.

"No problem." replied Gwen, grinning at first. Then her expression changed. "Come on, let's go see what Maleficent's doing."

Duncan sighed. He followed his girlfriend. Half way through the hall, they heard a maniacal cackling coming from the other end of the chamber.

Looking at each other curiously, they decided to run over to the area. When they finally arrived, they saw the back of a woman wearing a black robe with a long black cape and horns coming from her hood. She also held a long staff with a green orb on top. The crazy laughter was coming from this woman.

Gwen and Duncan approached the teenaged girl standing behind Maleficent. She was asian, with long black hair, and wearing a black croptop and gray shorts. Heather had her arms crossed and watched the witch rather nervously.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked the queen bee. "What's she cackling about?"

"I... don't know." replied Heather nervously. "She just looked at something in that cauldron of her's and started going crazy!"

Maleficent continued laughing for another minute before she finally calmed down. She turned to face her three teenaged minions, with a crazed grin on her face.

"Forgive me." she said rather calmly, though the other three could tell she was rather excited. "But I couldn't help myself. You see. I've found her at last!... The last princess of heart!"

Heather, Gwen and Duncan's eyes all lit up. "Really?" Gwen asked excitedly.

"It's about time." groaned Heather.

"Alright Maleficent, who is she? Where is she at?" Duncan asked rather impatiently.

Maleficent chuckled darkly. "Come see for yourselves." she turned around to face the hologram.

The three teens approached the cauldron and looked down at the hologram. They all went wide-eyed at the familiar image.

"No! That can't be!" exclaimed Gwen is disbelief.

"Well, this is an unexpected twist." said Heather calmly.

Duncan looked at the image intently. Then he turned to the evil witch. "Y-You sure she's the last princess?"

"I am." replied Maleficent with a little excitement. "Bring her here at once, Duncan."

Maleficent started walking away. Then she added a little motivation. "Bring her here, and you all will be one step closer to getting your entire world back." The witch walked slowly toward the doors to her right.

Duncan frowned and turned back to the image. He couldn't believe that 'she' was the seventh princess of heart. Gwen just continued staring in shock, while Heather still looked impassive. The punk sighed finally.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Duncan told the other two as he summoned a portal. He took one last look at the teenaged girl coming from the cauldron, before stepping into the darkness and disappearing.

* * *

**Clock Tower**

Cody, Lindsay, Noah and Bridgette couldn't believe where Peter and Tinker Bell had taken them. The four of them flew over a most familiar looking city.

It was London! The city below just looked too much like the city of London to be anything but. Though Bridgette argued with Noah that this city couldn't be London. It was destroyed along with their whole planet. The Heartless had seen to that.

"Well, the universe is a huge place." explained Bridgette. "It can't be out of the ordinary that there might be a city just like London on another world."

"That's bull!" Noah argued. "I see the Thames Bridge, I see the Palace of Westminster, and that's definately Big Ben!"

"Oh, guys, this is making my head hurt." complained Lindsay as she tried to think about everything that Bridgette and Noah had been arguing.

"Bridgette may have a point though." Cody said to Noah. "I mean, I don't see the London Eye down there."

"Oh sure, stick up for your girlfriend, why don't you." grumbled Noah irritably.

Cody became silent after that. Noah's snipe made the tech geek think back to the possibility that Bridgette may like him. He smiled dreamily at the thought.

"Here we are guys!" Peter Pan called back to the teenagers as he started descending toward the Big Ben-like clock tower below them. The four junior heroes followed.

Tinker Bell suddenly flew at high speeds at one of the clock faces. She stopped in front of it and waited for the other five to catch up. Cody's team and Peter finally stopped and hovered in midair. All of them gazing at face of the clock.

"So, what was it you wanted to show us?" Cody asked Tinked Bell. The pixie responded by pointing.

Cody looked over to where Tinker Bell was pointing. To the tech geek's astonishment, there was a rather large keyhole between the two and the three on the clock face.

"Whoa. How did I not notice that?" Cody wondered to himself.

Then a faint voice cried out. "Peter!" The five humans looked up to see Wendy standing on top of the tower's balcony.

"Oh yeah, Wendy." said Peter, as if he just remembered her. He flew up to where the small girl was, leaving the four teenagers and Tinker Bell. The latter looking very cross.

Cody summoned his keyblade. He held onto it with both hands and pointed it at the large keyhole. The bright light shined from the key, a beam shot out of it and hit the keyhole, the locking sound was heard by the teens, and the hole vanished in a bright light.

The keyblade master put his weapon away. He turned and smiled at his three guardians. The four of them cheered and performed a quadruple high five.

Meanwhile, Peter and Wendy had been talking. "Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked the boy, who was flying around the edge of the tower while she walked on the balcony. Wendy sounded sad.

"Afraid so." answered Peter, he also sounded sad. "But we can see each other any time." he added cheerfully, holding his hands out. Wendy smiled and grabbed hold of them. "As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is."

Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Lindsay had made it up to the balcony at last, and watched as the two children held each others hands. Lindsay looked at the kids, thinking how cute they were together. Noah grinned reluctantly. Cody and Bridgette looked at each other, happy for Peter and Wendy.

"Aww. Don't they look so cute together?" said Lindsay aloud.

Tinker Bell just glared at Wendy as Peter lifted her into his arms. "Okay, you ready to go home?"

"Yes." replied Wendy with a tired yawn.

Peter Pan turned to the four junior heroes. "Thanks for all your help, guys." he said appreciatively. "Hopefully, we'll see each other again someday."

"Yeah." agreed Cody. "Anything is possible. As long as you believe. Isn't that right?"

"Sure is." Peter nodded.

"Thank you all." said Wendy. "I wish you all well on your journey."

"Thanks, Wendy." Bridgette responded with a smile.

"Come on Tink!" Peter called out to his sidekick. "It's time to go." Peter flew away toward the Thames Bridge-like bridge.

Tinker Bell looked like she was gonna follow. But then she smirked wickedly. The pixie turned around and flew toward Cody. To everyone's shock, Tinker Bell kissed Cody on the nose.

Bridgette looked scandalized. She growled as she noticed the little pixie wave goodbye to her with a smug grin right after kissing Cody. Finally, Tinker Bell spun around and took off after Peter and Wendy.

_"Why that little!" _she shouted angrily in her head. Did Tink do that just because she had made a joke about her and Peter?

Cody just stood, wide-eyed and confused. He turned to see his guardians reactions. Lindsay was giggling, Noah grinned at him sheepishly, and Bridgette was leering at the tiny dot of light in the distance.

Was she jealous? Cody wondered mentally. Her mood had changed drastically since a moment ago. And it had to have been because of Tinker Bell kissing him. All the evidence seemed to be pointing to one conclusive fact...

"Alright you guys." Noah said, trying not to laugh. "I think our business here is complete. Let's move on, shall we?"

"I wonder where we'll go next time." Lindsay wondered to herself.

"Hollow Bastion." replied Cody immediately. "We can finally put an end to Maleficent."

"Yeah and hopefully she still has the rest of Ansem's report with her. I mean we have six pieces now." added Noah, as he, Cody, and Lindsay walked down the balcony, Bridgette right behind them.

Bridgette was still thinking about Tinker Bell kissing Cody. It's a good thing that Cody wasn't very phased by it, or she might have had to knock the sense back into him.

Cody turned to look over at the surfer girl. She looked to be deep in thought. He couldn't help but stare at the kind, beautiful, smart blonde surfer.

His dreamy stare turned into a look of horror as he saw the Shadow materialize behind Bridgette.

"Bridgette! Look out!" Cody screamed.

Too late. The Shadow had leaped at Bridgette, she only had time to turn around before the Heartless' claw plunged into her chest.

"NOOOOOO!" Cody screamed in terror. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest. The pain was bad enough that it brought Cody to his knees. Then as quickly as it came, the pain was gone.

Noah fired a Fira spell at the Shadow, which killed it instantly.

Bridgette felt light-headed, and she was losing her vision. The surfer girl fell to her knees as she lost consciousness.

"Bridge!" cried the keyblade master, he ran to grab the girl he loved. Unfortunately, her body suddenly flashstepped away before he could grasp her shoulders.

Cody couldn't believe his eyes. Where did Bridgette go? His heart felt like it wasn't even there anymore. His insides had become cold. "No... No..."

Noah and Lindsay were also speechless. They just looked all around the place, hoping that Bridgette hadn't gone too far. It was then that Cody heard Lindsay scream.

"It's you!"

Cody found feeling in his legs at last. He turned around to see Noah and Lindsay looking toward the sky, disbelief etched all over their faces. He ran over and looked up.

Cody tensed up immediately when he saw a teenaged boy with a green mohawk hovering in the air, looking down at them, holding the unconscious form of Bridgette underneath his left arm, her arms and legs dangling lifelessly.

"Duncan!" growled Cody in rage.

"What's up, losers." Duncan taunted with a smirk. "Did you miss me?"

"You bastard! Let Bridgette go!"

"Sorry Cody. But I can't do that." the punk replied calmly, looking down at Bridgette. "See, Maleficent told me that Malibu here is the one we've been looking."

Noah put two and two together. "You mean... Bridgette's a princess of heart?" he asked stunned.

"Bingo, Egghead. She's the seventh, and last, princess that we need." Duncan confirmed. Looking up into the sky with a rather excited smile on his face. "Soon, we can all go home."

Rage had overcome the small keyblade master. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! MALEFICENT WON"T BRING OUR WORLD BACK NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!"

The geek's change in attitude had surprised Duncan. Cody summoned his keyblade and charged after the mohawked punk. "NOW LET HER GO!"

"Oh, crap!" Duncan exclaimed. He summoned a portal, and disappeared into it along with Bridgette.

_"I have to get in there."_ he thought desperately. _"I HAVE TO GET IN THERE!"_

But the portal vanished right before Cody reached it. His eyes went wide in horror as he watched the last specks of the portal disappear in front of him.

Cody was paralyzed. His keyblade shook in his hand as he continued gazing at the spot where Duncan and Bridgette disappeared.

"No... He's gone..." he whispered. "She's gone..."

"Cody!" yelled Lindsay as she and Noah flew up to where he was floating.

They both looked at the devastated look on Cody's face. "Cody. Are you okay...?" Noah asked nervously.

It took a moment for the keyblade master to answer. And when he did, there were tears coming down his face. "I-I couldn't catch him. I c-c-couldn't save her."

Both Lindsay and Noah looked at their friend sadly. Lindsay wrapped Cody in a comforting hug. He started crying into her shoulder. Noah joined in on the hug as well. They stayed like this, hugging while hovering above a city, for several minutes.

Cody then broke apart from the hug and turned away from his friends. He couldn't believe that Duncan had taken Bridgette. He couldn't believe that she was a princess of heart. Hatred was starting to bubble inside of him. Hatred for Duncan. Hatred for Maleficent. He now wanted to find them and kick both their asses. And nothing would stop him until he got Bridgette back.

Cody squeezed his keyblade. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, and finally turned back to the mages.

"Let's go!" he told them fiercely. "To Hollow Bastion! To save Bridgette! And to kick Maleficent's ass!"

* * *

**OOOOh boy! Shit just got real! Now that Maleficent has all seven princesses of heart, what does she plan to do with them? What door is she trying to open? Will Cody, Noah and Lindsay stop her plans in time? All this and more coming soon!**

**Before anyone asks, yes, I had always planned on Bridgette being a princess of heart in this story. She was just a natural fit to me. I wrote the emotional parts of the reveal as best as could. I think I did an okay job. And what did you all think about the battle between Cody and Duncan? That was a confrontation I had planned before I even started writing this story. The fighting in it was inspired by battles from Bleach. I apologize for glancing over the battle with Hook. I didn't want this chapter to go on too long like 38 did. Hopefully I made up for it with Cody and Duncan's fight.**

**And now, we're getting close to the end boys and girls. Up next is Hollow Bastion. This world unfortunately will take up more than three chapters, and I plan on writing and uploading one chapter at a time from this point on. Hopefully, I'll be able to get new chapters uploaded as much as I used to. Now that Summer's over, I should have more time to write. Crossing my fingers.**

**So what did you think of Neverland? Let me know by leaving a review. And I'll see you next time for the arrival at Hollow Bastion.**


End file.
